Au temps des Maraudeurs I
by annabethfan15
Summary: 1976, sixième année des Maraudeurs. La montée de Voldemort se poursuit en dehors des murs du château mais pour le moment ils sont jeunes, ils sont talentueux et surtout prêts à résoudre le mystère des agressions qui touchent les élèves nés-moldu. De l'autre côté, Lily et ses amies apprennent à grandir et surtout que les ennemis d'hier peuvent devenir des amis. JP/LE - SB/OC
1. Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

**Salut! Je suis de retour :)**

 **Voilà donc ma nouvelle fanfiction, en espérant que vous aimerez.**

Au temps des Maraudeurs

Chapitre I : Retrouvailles

Comme chaque année le premier jour de septembre, la gare de King Cross, au cœur de Londres, était bondée. Des centaines de sorciers envahissaient le lieu, essayant de rejoindre plus ou moins discrètement le quai 9 ¾. L'an passé, il avait fallu une brigade entière d'oubliator pour lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie aux témoins Moldus qui avaient vu un sorcier déambuler dans la gare habillé d'une robe à fleur et de pantoufle en forme de canard, persuadé d'être à la pointe de la mode.

Tentant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, une jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d'œil prudent autour d'elle avant de foncer sur l'arcade murale et de la traverser comme si elle n'avait été faite que de fumée. Aussitôt, elle cligna des yeux, s'arrêtant une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était enfin de retour dans son monde.

-Lily ! Héla une voix sur sa gauche.

Lily eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de sentir une masse s'abattre sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. Un grand sourire vint ourler ses lèvres et elle rendit son étreinte à son amie. Merlin, ce que l'été avait été long sans elle !

-Dorcas ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Je crois que les vacances ne m'ont jamais paru aussi longues. Evidemment, Alice est venue me voir mais ce n'était pas la même chose sans toi.

Dorcas Meadowes finit par reculer de quelques pas, ce qui laissa la possibilité à Lily de la détailler du regard. Durant ces deux mois son amie avait encore prit plusieurs centimètres, à son plus grand malheur. Parfois, elle détestait vraiment sa petite taille. Dorcas portait une nouvelle robe, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant puisqu'elle passait son temps à dilapider l'argent familiale dans les boutiques. Elle avait également coupé ses cheveux bruns, qui lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules, lui donnant un air plus mûre. Son teint bronzé témoignait de ses heures passées sur la plage et ses yeux noirs pétillaient de joie.

-Et toi ? Reprit-elle. Ton été s'est bien passé ?

-Excellent !

-Même avec ta sœur ?

-Disons qu'avec Pétunia, on a appris à s'ignorer depuis un moment. Mais elle fait des efforts, elle reste ma sœur.

-Tu es vraiment trop gentille pour ton propre bien, Lily, soupira Dorcas avant de changer brusquement de sujet. Allez viens ! On va mettre ta valise dans notre compartiment et on redescendra après pour attendre les filles.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, Lily se saisit de sa malle, titubant sous son poids, et emboîta le pas à la brune.

Le Poudlard Express, d'un rouge flamboyant sous les rayons du soleil, n'avait pas changé depuis sa première année. L'énorme locomotive vermeille vomissait un panache de fumée blanche tandis que le machiniste s'activait autour pour contrôler une dernière fois le bon fonctionnement du train avant le départ, prévu dans une demi-heure.

Lily n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait entamer sa sixième année. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'elle recevait sa lettre lui annonçant qu'elle était une sorcière. D'habitude ses parents l'accompagnaient pour lui dire au revoir mais une obligation professionnelle les en avait empêché.

Une fois que sa valise fut bien rangée dans le filet prévu à cet effet, Lily ressortit sur le quai en compagnie de Dorcas, continuant de discuter de leur vacance respective. Quelques minutes plus tard elles furent rejointes par Alice Macmillan, Alexia Cassidy et Marlène McKinnon, les trois filles qui partageaient leur dortoir depuis maintenant cinq ans. Les retrouvailles se firent bruyamment, dans les éclats de rire.

-Par Merlin Alice ! Où est-ce que tu as eu ce collier ? Demanda Dorcas.

-C'est un cadeau de Frank, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Evidemment, se moqua Alexia avec un rictus amusé. Vous filez toujours le parfait amour ?

-Ne sois pas jalouse ! Un jour, quelqu'un voudra de ton mauvais caractère.

-Je lui souhaite bien du courage, répliqua Lily en riant.

Mal lui en prit car Alexia sauta sur l'occasion.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas ce problème, Lily. Où est Potter d'ailleurs ? Il ne t'a pas encore demandé en mariage ?

Le rire de Lily s'évanouit aussitôt tandis qu'elle se renfrognait, faisant s'esclaffer ses amies. James Potter, ou le garçon le plus arrogant qu'elle connaissait, ne loupait jamais une opportunité pour lui déclarer son amour. Généralement, il veillait à rendre sa demande la plus embarrassante possible. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de la fois où il lui avait carrément envoyé une beuglante pour lui demander qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ce n'était qu'une de ses nombreuses tentatives, même si la légende urbaine qui voulait qu'il lui ait demandé 407 fois soit fausse. En vérité, James n'avait tenté sa chance qu'une dizaine de fois au total. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir quand capituler et quand passer à l'attaque.

-On monte ? Proposa-t-elle finalement, espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

Ses amies eurent la délicatesse de ne pas insister et elles allèrent rejoindre leur compartiment, situé à l'arrière du train.

En voyant Marlène poser un panier à ses pieds, Dorcas eu immédiatement un mouvement de recul.

-Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire sortir ce monstre de sa cage ?

-C'est un chat, Dorcas ! Il ne te fera rien.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il a failli me crever un œil l'année dernière !

-Parce que tu lui jetais des livres à la figure, protesta Marlène. C'était de la légitime défense.

Lily rigola. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce que les autres reprochaient au félin mais seul Marlène aimait son animal. Sobrement baptisé Chamallow à cause de sa fourrure blanche, il s'était fait détesté de la moitié des Gryffondor à force de rôder dans les dortoirs et de déchiqueter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la patte.

-En tout cas, il a intérêt à rester enfermé, dit Dorcas.

-Sinon quoi ?

-J'irais le donner à Black !

Un court silence flotta dans le compartiment.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? S'exclama finalement Marlène.

Pour toute réponse Dorcas lui adressa un sourire sadique. Si personne n'aimait ce chat ce n'était rien en comparaison à la haine que lui vouait Sirius Black. Une guerre s'était déclarée entre eux depuis plusieurs années, manquant toujours de peu de se finir dans un bain de sang. Et encore, l'exagération était légère.

La conversation sur Chamallow cessa quand le train s'ébranla brusquement, marquant le départ. Le voyage commençait. Les cinq filles s'étalèrent dans le compartiment, s'allongeant à moitié sur les banquettes avant de sortir divers bonbons pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé du chariot de friandises.

-En fait, dit Alexia en mordant dans une chocogrenouille, vous avez eu vos résultats pour les BUSE ?

-J'ai loupé l'histoire de la magie, répondit Dorcas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

-Evidemment puisque tu dormais tout le temps.

-Tu vas me faire la morale, madame la préfète ? Je suppose que tu les as toute eues, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily rougit mais ne démentit pas. En même temps, elle avait travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement avant l'examen. Ses crises de nerf avaient été mémorables. A vrai dire toute sa cinquième année n'avait pas été de tout repos entre les révisions, le stress, Potter qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable mais surtout à cause de Severus. La perte de son meilleur ami lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche et sa poitrine se serra en pensant à lui. Pourtant, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient redevenir les enfants qu'ils étaient autrefois. Severus s'était engagé dans une voie où elle ne pouvait pas le suivre.

Son trouble dû se lire sur son visage car elle sentit brusquement Marlène, assise à côté d'elle près de la fenêtre, poser sa main sur le sienne. Lily tourna la tête pour rencontrer son regard inquiet mais elle se contenta d'un sourire rassurant. Marlène n'insista pas. A vrai dire, Marlène n'insistait jamais. Elle était de loin la plus calme et la plus gentille de leur bande, toujours prête à écouter les autres avec une douceur exceptionnelle.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Lily tenta de suivre à nouveaux la conversation.

-Apparemment, il y a encore eu des disparitions dans le nord de l'Irlande, était en train de dire Alice. La Gazette en a parlé tout l'été.

-J'ai vu ça aussi, confirma Alexia. Mais mon crétin de beau-père pique une crise à chaque fois qu'une chouette apporte le journal, du coup j'ai dû résilier mon abonnement en juillet. Un jour je vais le transformer en grenouille et il aura une bonne raison de craindre la magie !

-Ce n'est pas facile, nuança aussitôt Lily, tous les moldus ne sont pas à l'aise avec la magie.

-Tu penses à ta sœur c'est ça? N'empêche que c'est débile ! Avoir peur de la magie, c'est ne pas accepter notre condition de sorcière. On n'est pas différent d'eux !

Lily ne chercha pas à discuter, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Alexia était la fille la plus butée qu'elle connaissait, pire que Dorcas et ça voulait tout dire. Née d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu, Alexia revendiquait haut et fort son statut de son sang-mêlé. Pourtant, sa relation conflictuelle avec son beau-père était depuis toujours un sujet sensible. Voulant éviter une crise, Alice décida de changer de sujet.

-Et sinon, tu as vu Black cet été ?

Une autre qui laissait Lily perplexe, c'était l'amitié entre Alexia et Sirius Black. Ça avait commencé en deuxième année, quand ce dernier avait mis la jeune fille au défi de plonger dans le lac noir pour aller voir si un calamar vivait véritablement dedans. Evidemment, la fierté mal placé d'Alexia n'avait pas pu refuser. Black avait été tellement impressionné devant son audace qu'il était ensuite venu la voir tous les jours pendant la semaine qu'Alexia avait passée à l'infirmerie à cause d'une pneumonie. A partir de là, une drôle d'amitié était née entre eux.

Mais Alexia se renfrogna et secoua la tête.

-Non. Il n'a pas pu venir me voir.

-Tu parles, il était sûrement en train de planifier avec Potter toutes les blagues qu'ils comptent faire cette année.

-Et c'est repartit ! Lily va nous refaire son discours anti-Maraudeur, plaisanta Dorcas.

-Pas anti-Maraudeur. Je n'ai rien contre Remus.

-Parce qu'il est préfet, même si ça ne l'empêche pas de participer aux mauvais coups des trois autres.

-Oui mais lui a l'intelligence de regretter un minimum et surtout de ne pas pratiquer la méchanceté gratuite.

-Il faut quand même avouer que certaines de leur farce sont marrantes, dit Alice. La fois où ils ont coloré les cheveux des Serpentard en jaune était épique !

-Stupide oui, grommela Lily alors que ses amies éclataient de rire.

Elles furent interrompues par le passage du chariot de friandises. Comme d'habitude, Marlène se jeta sur les baguettes en réglisse, qu'elle était la seule à aimer, tandis que les autres achetèrent quelques barres chocolatés. Dorcas se fit une mission de prendre une tonne de bonbon, dépensant une jolie somme. C'était toujours la même chose avec elle en ce qui concernait l'agent. La jeune fille dépensait sans compter, généralement en espérant que ses parents la remarquent. Les Meadowes étaient en effet une des plus vieilles familles de Grande-Bretagne, tout comme les Macmillan et les McKinnon, les familles d'Alice et de Marlène.

En fait, Lily était la seule née-moldu de leur groupe. Evidemment, ça ne posait aucun problème, même si parfois des différences culturelles se dressaient. Ainsi, ses amies ne connaissaient pratiquement jamais les musiques qu'elle écoutait ou encore les derniers films à la mode. Mais ça ne la dérangeait plus depuis longtemps. Justement, découvrir le monde des sorciers était une source de fascination qui, même après plus de cinq ans, continuait de s'exercer sur elle.

-Referme ce maudit panier ! S'écria soudain Dorcas, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

-Mais il n'aime pas être enfermé, argua Marlène.

-Je m'en fiche ! Hors de question qu'il ne pose ne serait-ce qu'une patte dehors, c'est clair ?

-Tu…

-C'est lui ou moi, Marlène ! Déclara Dorcas d'un ton dramatique.

Vaincue, Marlène soupira et referma la fermeture éclair du panier. A l'intérieur, le chat émit un miaulement de protestation. C'est dans ces moments-là que Lily était heureuse d'avoir acheté une simple chouette quand il avait fallu choisir un animal. Bien plus pratique et autonome si on voulait son avis.

* * *

Quelques wagons plus loin, dans un compartiment encore plus bruyant, un autre groupe d'ami venait de se retrouver.

-Sirius, pousse-toi, tu prends toute la place !

-N'importe quoi, c'est Peter !

-Ne m'implique pas là-dedans.

-Aïe ! James, tu m'écrases le pied !

Assis tranquillement sur sa banquette, Remus releva la tête de son livre et soupira en voyant ses trois amis se chamailler comme des enfants de cinq ans. Parfois il se disait qu'il mériterait une médaille pour réussir à les supporter.

-Et si vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des gamins ? Finit-il par suggérer d'une voix neutre.

-Lunard a raison ! S'exclama James, remettant ses lunettes en place. Racontez vos vacances ! Je veux tout savoir.

La bonne humeur du brun était tellement contagieuse en cet instant que Remus laissa son livre de côté, se joignant à la conversation. Il avait toujours trouvé que son ami était un peu trop survolté pour son propre bien mais pour rien au monde il n'aura voulu que ça change.

-Rien de bien intéressant, dit Peter. Après la semaine passée chez toi, je suis partit en Espagne avec ma mère pendant trois semaines et ma grand-mère est venu nous rendre visite à la fin du mois d'août.

-Merlin, quelle horreur ! La vision de ta grand-mère me traumatise encore et pourtant ça fait trois ans !

-C'était une dame charmante, protesta Remus.

-Tu veux rire ? Elle m'avait donné des coups de balais parce que j'étais mal coiffé.

-En même temps, elle n'avait pas tort, lança Sirius.

Automatiquement, James se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus si possible. C'était une manie qu'il avait depuis toujours mais ses amis avaient fini par s'habituer, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se moquer malgré tout.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis Patmol, rétorqua James d'un air digne. Bref, et toi Remus ?

-Je suis resté chez moi. Mon père a eu une semaine de vacance mais impossible de partir à cause… enfin je veux dire la pleine lune tombait en plein milieu.

James sentit son ventre se serrer en entendant la peine dans la voix du lycanthrope. Il détestait que le problème de Remus l'empêche de vivre une vie normale, c'était tellement injuste. Aucun enfant, aucune personne, ne devrait avoir à subir cela.

-En fait, dit Peter, quand est-ce que c'est la prochaine justement ?

-Le 21 septembre. C'est un samedi.

-Génial ! Au moins on pourra dormir toute la journée après.

C'est vrai que les nuits de pleines lunes étaient souvent éprouvantes puisque les trois garçons ne dormaient pas, passant leur temps à distraire le loup-garou, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire du mal à lui-même. Généralement, ils repartaient vers 6h30, ce qui ne leur laissait qu'une petite heure de sommeil avant d'entamer la journée de cours. Au début, ils séchaient le plus souvent mais ils avaient vite compris que ça paraitrait trop suspect s'ils se mettaient à louper des cours pile le lendemain des pleines lunes. Aussi, c'était un véritable soulagement quand ça tombait le week-end.

Pourtant, malgré les inconvénients, James n'aurait arrêté leurs petites escapades nocturnes pour rien au monde. Jamais il ne laisserait Remus faire face seul à sa lycanthropie. Néanmoins, voulant éviter d'approfondir le sujet, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec nonchalance.

-Et toi, Sirius ? Tes vacances ?

Un silence lui répondit. Surpris, James pivota entièrement pour pouvoir l'observer complètement. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le visage fermé. Pour une autre personne cette expression aurait pu passer pour de l'ennui ou de l'indifférence mais James connaissait Sirius mieux que quiconque. Avec les années, il avait appris à reconnaître le pli soucieux sur son front. Malgré tout, James restait James, c'est-à-dire impulsif.

-Sirius ? Insista-t-il. Oh Patmol !

Alors qu'il allait continuer en voyant son meilleur ami se murer obstinément dans le silence, James croisa les yeux ambrés de Remus qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

-Euh… Et sinon vous avez vu le match de Quidditch Angleterre-Pérou cet été ? Demanda Peter, choisissant le premier sujet qui lui passait par la tête.

-Oui ! Embraya immédiatement Remus. Le dernier but était magnifique.

-La feinte de l'attrapeur péruvien était bien exécutée aussi, c'est dommage qu'il se soit pris un cognard à la dernière minute.

-T'en penses quoi, Cornedrue ?

James entendit à moitié la question, son attention totalement focalisé sur Sirius. Evidemment, il savait pourquoi son meilleur ami refusait de parler de ses vacances. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le calvaire qu'avait dû être ses deux mois avec sa famille. Pourtant, il refusait que Sirius garde ça pour lui. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que rien de bon n'en ressortait quand il agissait comme ça.

-James, prévint Remus, anticipant la lueur malicieuse qui s'était allumé derrière ses lunettes. Vas-y avec tact.

James hocha la tête, concentré. Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, il bondit sur ses pieds en poussant un cri de guerre et se jeta sur Sirius, l'écrasant pratiquement.

-Merlin ! Cria-t-il. T'es complètement taré !

-Il parle ! S'exclama victorieusement James.

-Plus pour longtemps si tu continu à m'asphyxier. Bouge de là !

Repoussant son ami de toutes ses forces, Sirius éclata de rire en le voyant chuter lourdement au sol en grimaçant, les lunettes de travers. Très vite, James ne put s'empêcher de joindre son rire au sien, comme d'habitude.

-Heureusement que j'avais dit avec tact ! Commenta Remus.

-On s'en fiche, au moins j'ai réussis à le faire rire.

Désespérants, songea Remus, ils sont désespérants. En soupirant, il tendit la main à James pour l'aider à se relever, incapable de réprimer un sourire. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'enseigner le tact à James était peine perdue. Pourtant il n'était pas surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la manière dont fonctionnait leur petit groupe après tout. Quand l'un d'eux était mal, il suffisait que les autres le fassent rire, soit juste là pour le soutenir avec une confiance inébranlable qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Et c'était encore plus vrai en ce qui concernait James et Sirius.

Remus aurait pu passer des heures à observer le lien qui unissait ses meilleurs amis. En fait, il ne s'imaginait même pas sa vie sans eux. Ils avaient accepté sa lycanthropie sans protestation, allant même jusqu'à devenir des animagi pour lui. James, particulièrement, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire oublier sa condition. Combien de fois avait-il entendu un discours passionné pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un monstre ? Combien de fois avait-il passé ses vacances au manoir des Potter pour se changer les idées ? Oui, décidément, il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleurs amis.

Dès que James eu réussit à se remettre debout, il reprit sa place sur la banquette, piochant une dragée surprise dans le paquet posé à côté de Peter. Il le lança en l'air avant de l'avaler, la tête renversé en arrière.

-Quel goût ? Demanda Sirius par curiosité en le voyant grimacer.

-Poivre noir je crois, répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas la question ! N'espère pas t'échapper comme ça, Patmol. Allez, raconte. Tes vacances ?

Sirius soupira, vaincu, sachant que quand James avait une idée en tête c'était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Avec nonchalance, il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et se mit à raconter, impassible.

-Comme d'habitude. La Harpie n'a pas arrêté de me reprocher tous les maux de l'univers, mon père m'a à peine décroché un bonjour, ce qui est déjà un exploit en soit, et le reste de la famille à fait comme si je n'existais pas. T'aurais dû voir le sourire dément de Bellatrix quand elle parlait de la montée en puissance de son précieux mage noir ! Plutôt être écrasé par un train que de devenir comme eux.

-Alors c'est sûr ? Ta cousine a rejoint les partisans du mage noir ? Interrogea Peter.

-J'ai encore des doutes mais quelle importance ? Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça sera bientôt.

En effet, depuis quelques mois, un mystérieux mage noir sévissait dans toute l'Angleterre. Personne n'avait l'air de réellement savoir qui il était et le Ministère gardait le silence à ce sujet. Néanmoins, les rumeurs prenaient de l'ampleur, tandis qu'à cela s'ajoutait une liste de disparitions et de morts inexpliquées. Pour l'instant, Remus ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Après tout, la plupart des choses qu'on racontait était plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres et ne restait que des rumeurs entourées de zones d'ombres.

-Et avec ton frère ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

S'il y avait bien un sujet sensible dont les Maraudeurs évitaient de parler avec Sirius, c'était son petit frère. Qu'il leur parle de sa famille, passe encore, mais Regulus était un cas à part. D'ailleurs Remus remarqua que Sirius n'avait rien dit sur lui, l'évitant sciemment.

-C'est compliqué, se contenta-t-il de répondre pour clore le sujet.

Cette fois-ci même James n'insista pas. Il connaissait la limite.

En s'apercevant de la tension qui s'était installé dans le compartiment, Peter rompit le silence en sortant son jeu de bavboule, rangé dans son sac.

-Une partie, ça vous tente ?

-Je vais vous battre à plat de couture ! Déclara James aussitôt en se saisissant du plateau de jeu qu'il posa sur la petite table entre eux.

-Ne rêve pas Cornedrue, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur ! Où est le carnet, Peter ?

Peter fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit un petit carnet rouge à la reliure abîmé, comme si il avait servi plusieurs fois. L'ouvrant vers le milieu, il dit :

-Alors, on en est à vingt-trois points pour moi, trente-quatre pour James, trente-six pour Sirius et quarante-deux pour Remus !

-Quoi ? S'indigna James. Il est encore premier ?

-Comme depuis trois ans, James. Il va falloir t'habituer.

-Certainement pas ! Je le sens, cette année sera différente des autres.

L'assurance que James mit dans sa voix fit sourire les autres. James avait toujours eu tendance à prendre les choses trop à cœur, à être joyeux, passionné et exubérant. Mais pour une fois, Remus se dit que son ami avait raison. Il ne savait pas encore en quoi ni comment mais cette année serait unique.


	2. Chapitre 2: Retour à Poudlard

**Allez je poste direct le deuxième chapitre :)**

Chapitre II : Retour à Poudlard 

Le voyage dura encore deux heures, le train traversant la campagne écossaise. Avant d'arriver, les élèves se changèrent et enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. C'était étrange de retrouver l'uniforme de l'école après deux mois.

Quand le train s'immobilisa enfin, Lily attrapa ses affaires et ouvrit la première la porte de leur compartiment. Elle resta dans l'encadrement, stoppée net par le flot d'élève qui envahissait le couloir, se bousculant pour sortir au plus vite. Dans son dos, Dorcas râla et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds.

-Allez, avance. Force le passage !

-Mais…

-T'es préfète oui ou non ? Dit Alexia. Ordonne-leur de nous laisser passer.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça serait de l'abus de pouvoir.

-Et alors ? Il faut bien que cet insigne serve à quelque chose, non ?

-Ça ne va pas vous tuer d'attendre cinq minutes, rétorqua Marlène patiemment.

Elle était encore assise tranquillement sur sa banquette, serrant le panier de son chat contre elle sous l'œil méfiant de Dorcas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alice finit par l'imiter dans un soupir fataliste. Ça allait faire un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Frank et le destin semblait vouloir mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve.

Alors que Lily allait faire de même, Alexia la poussa sur le côté et passa la tête par l'embrassure, fouillant le couloir du regard par-dessus la tête de tous les élèves. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle hurla pour dominer le bruit ambiant :

-Sirius !

A l'autre bout du couloir, Sirius se retourna, manquant de faire trébucher Peter juste derrière lui. Il sourit en la reconnaissant.

-Viens nous aider, on a besoin de tes talents pour sortir ! Cria-t-elle.

-A votre service princesse ! Tiens, Peter, garde moi ça, ajouta-t-il en lui fourrant sa propre valise dans les bras, ce qui le fit ployer sous le poids.

Il commença à remonter le flot des élèves qui s'écartaient légèrement sur son passage. Tout le monde connaissait les Maraudeurs, leur réputation n'était plus à faire au château, et disons qu'il valait mieux éviter de les contrarier si on ne voulait pas se réveiller le lendemain matin avec des cheveux multicolores ou avec ses vêtements ayant rétrécit de deux tailles.

Soudain prise de panique, Lily tira violemment Alexia par le bras.

-T'es complètement folle !

-Quoi ? Sirius va juste nous aider à…

-Réfléchis un peu. Si Black vient, tu peux parier que Potter va débarquer aussi !

-Oh… Souffla Alexia en réalisant le problème.

Trop tard. Une seconde plus tard, Sirius se tenait devant elles, sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore grandit pendant l'été, à croire qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais, et il dépassait désormais Alexia d'une bonne tête. Comme à son habitude, il portait ses cheveux noirs mi- longs et légèrement ébouriffés, encadrant son visage pâle. Même s'il le voulait de toutes ses forces, c'était impossible d'ignorer son appartenance au Black. Il avait les yeux gris caractéristique de sa famille et les traits aristocratiques communs aux sangs-purs.

-Alors princesse ? Besoin d'aide ?

-Tu m'as manqué espèce d'abruti, répliqua Alexia en le serrant contre elle.

Elle disait la vérité. Plusieurs fois pendant l'été elle lui avait envoyé des lettres pour lui proposer de se voir mais à chaque fois il déclinait, ayant interdiction de quitter la maison. Si sa mère ne pouvait pas le contrôler quand il était à Poudlard, elle n'abandonnait pas l'espoir de le ramener dans le droit chemin en exerçant son influence sur lui durant les vacances, le coupant ainsi de ses amis.

-Bon, intervint Dorcas, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ? J'ai faim et le banquet m'attend.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille sortit du compartiment, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Alors qu'Alice et Marlène allaient lui emboîter le pas, Sirius recula précipitamment en décochant une œillade assassine au panier que cette dernière tenait dans ses bras.

-Ne me dit pas que ce maudit chat est toujours en vie ?

-Et si figure-toi ! Dit Marlène. Il est même en pleine forme alors ne l'approche pas Black, c'est clair ?

Sirius grimaça, déçu, mais garda le silence, ne voulant pas déclencher un énième débat sur la question. Ce chat était maléfique et il le prouverait un jour. En attendant, il attrapa la cage de la chouette d'Alexia pour l'aider et ouvrit le chemin parmi la foule d'élève attroupée dans le wagon.

Hésitant une seconde, Lily décida finalement de suivre leur drôle de petit groupe. Elle adressa un sourire aux premières années qu'elle croisait pour les rassurer, endossant son rôle de préfète avec joie. Elle avait été très fière et très heureuse en recevant son insigne il y a deux semaines mais aussi assez surprise. Certes, elle était une bonne élève mais de là à être nommée préfète elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le quai de la gare, Lily frissonna violemment. Le vent d'Écosse ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Elle retint un soupir agacé en voyant Alexia suivre Sirius jusqu'à la bande des Maraudeurs, regroupés près des calèches.

-Tiens, Evans ! S'exclama immédiatement James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comment ça va ?

-Bien, répondit-elle prudemment dans l'espoir qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Malheureusement, il ne parut pas se décourager. En le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour continuer la conversation, Lily lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et se tourna vers Remus en souriant sincèrement.

-Remus ! Tu as passé un bon été ?

-Très bien. Je vois que tu as été nommé préfète aussi ? Félicitation.

Lily lui retourna le compliment, heureuse qu'il soit son homologue pour cette tâche.

Elle aimait beaucoup Remus. C'était un garçon gentil, intelligent et discret. Pourtant, parfois, elle voyait dans ses yeux ambrée une lueur tourmentée qui lui serrait la poitrine. Bien souvent elle avait fait équipe avec lui pour des devoirs de Potion, seul matière où le jeune homme avait des difficultés. Sa compagnie était toujours agréable. Remus avait ce don de parler avec douceur, de mettre les gens en confiance.

Son regard glissa ensuite sur Peter Pettigrow, un adolescent légèrement grassouillet aux cheveux couleur paille. Lily n'avait jamais réellement prit le temps de discuter avec lui. Il était plus effacé que ses amis, moins bon en cours, pourtant la même énergie communicative brillait dans son regard. Comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait des amis pareils.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius Black parlait avec Alexia en rigolant bruyamment. Lily remarqua à ce moment-là que son rire ressemblait à un aboiement de chien. Encore une fois, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui. Il était le meilleur ami de Potter, indissociable l'un de l'autre, passant leur temps à faire des blagues ensembles.

Et puis évidemment venait James Potter. Le dernier des Maraudeurs. La plupart des personnes tenaient pour acquis qu'elle le haïssait. C'était faux. Elle le trouvait arrogant, immature et prétentieux mais elle ne le haïssait pas. Ils étaient juste trop différents pour se comprendre. Elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle le trouvait agaçant quand il lui demandait sans relâche de sortir avec lui. Encore un des défauts de Potter, l'entêtement. Il ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir, il fonçait tête baissée.

D'ailleurs, Lily remarqua qu'il lui jetait des regards insistant depuis tout à l'heure mais elle fit mine de détourner la tête. Sincèrement, elle avait froid, faim et surtout pas le courage d'avoir une énième dispute avec lui pour leur première soirée de rentrée. Mais évidemment, Potter ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Hé Evans ! Tu montes avec nous ?

Il était déjà monté dans une calèche, tournant un visage plein d'espoir vers elle. Lily se rendit compte que Dorcas, Alice et Marlène étaient assises dedans également, l'empêchant par conséquent de se défiler.

-Puisqu'il le faut…soupira-t-elle.

Elle ignora la main tendue de Potter pour l'aider à monter et veilla à s'assoir à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait. Alors que la calèche allait démarrer, une voix retentit sur leur gauche.

-Attendez-moi ! Cria Peter. Sirius tu veux bien venir reprendre ta valise, elle pèse une tonne par les chaussettes de Merlin !

-Mince, je l'avais complètement oublié.

Sirius se releva d'un bond tandis que Remus secouait la tête, consterné. Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, Sirius récupéra son bien et remonta aussitôt, suivit de son ami.

Cette fois-ci, la calèche pu démarrer sans encombre et commença à avancer. Le chemin qui menait à Poudlard n'était pas long, à peine une dizaine de minute, mais le brouillard qui les enveloppait rendait l'atmosphère sinistre. Cela était d'autant plus accentué par les grands arbres sombres qui bordaient l'allée, formant la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. En voyant Marlène frémir, mal à l'aise, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

-On pourrait peut-être ouvrir le panier du chat, non ? Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait se dégourdir les pattes. Avec un peu de chance il se fera des amis dans la forêt, comme un centaure barbare par exemple.

-Tais-toi Black ! Répliqua Lily. Ne l'écoute pas, Marlène.

-En même temps, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée non plus… crût bon d'ajouter Dorcas avec un air innocent.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Mon chat est adorable.

Sirius eut l'air choqué par une telle affirmation.

-Adorable ? C'est un monstre sanguinaire oui !

-N'importe quoi !

-Il a réduit en miette mon devoir d'astronomie l'année dernière, dit James, soutenant son meilleur ami. En dix secondes chronos.

-C'est juste qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, tenta de protester Marlène.

-On parle d'un chat là, pas d'un orphelin abandonné à la rue, dit Dorcas.

Alors que le débat sur le félin continuait de plus belle, Lily croisa le regard ambré de Remus qui avait l'air aussi désespéré qu'elle. A vrai dire, cette conversation lui semblait de plus en plus surréaliste. Ça lui apprendrait à voyager avec les Maraudeurs tiens…La prochaine fois elle ferait le trajet à pied. Malgré tout, en s'imaginant marcher seule dans cette forêt sombre, Lily frissonna. Aussitôt, Potter s'empressa de se rapprocher, tel un chevalier servant comme s'il avait répété la scène des dizaines de fois.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger.

-Merci bien mais je peux me défendre toute seule, affirma-t-elle sèchement.

James arbora une mine déçu mais n'insista pas, habitué à se faire rabrouer de la sorte. En fait, c'était presque devenu un jeu quotidien avec la jeune fille. Ça allait faire plusieurs années que cela durait mais James n'abandonnait pas.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand ni où lui était venu cette certitude mais Lily Evans était une fille à part. Au début il la trouvait juste trop sérieuse et légèrement agaçante, surtout qu'elle avait pour meilleur ami cet ignoble Servilus. Un jour, pourtant, il avait commencé à remarquer certains détails qui hier encore lui paraissaient insignifiants. Tout d'abord son rire. Quand elle riait, il avait l'impression que la terre entière pouvait s'arrêter de tourner. Son rire n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était même trop aigue pour être qualifié d'harmonieux, mais il était franc. C'est cette sincérité qui lui avait plu immédiatement. Parce que Lily Evans ne cachait jamais ses émotions, elles étaient inscrites sur son visage, qu'elle avait de très jolie au passage. Il aimait ses yeux verts, sa chevelure auburn qui accrochait les rayons du soleil et la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre quand elle était particulièrement concentré sur un problème ou un devoir à la bibliothèque. Il aimait aussi ses défauts, et Merlin seul savait qu'elle en avait. En premier lieu, elle était bornée. Terriblement et incontestablement bornée. Elle avait également tendance à s'énerver vite et à être stressée pour un rien. Elle n'avait aucun talent sur un balai, les souvenirs de leurs cours de vol en première année l'attestant parfaitement. Elle rougissait aussi à tout bout de champ et avait une nette tendance à être de mauvaise de foi dans certaines situations. Mais qu'importe. Lily Evans le fascinait au plus haut point et il n'abandonnerait pas.

James s'arracha à sa contemplation en se rendant compte brusquement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-James ? Tu viens ? L'appela Sirius, les mains dans les poches.

-J'arrive.

Il s'aperçut que les autres étaient déjà partit devant, pressés de rejoindre la chaleur du château. D'un bond, il descendit de la calèche et récupéra sa valise avant de suivre son meilleur ami. En face d'eux, Poudlard se dressait dans toute sa splendeur et une fois n'est pas coutume, James se sentit minuscule.

En arrivant devant l'immense porte principale, ils croisèrent le concierge, Mr Rusard, qui leur jeta un regard peu amen tandis que Miss Teigne, son horrible chatte, feula d'un air sinistre.

-Bonsoir monsieur, dit James, provocateur.

-Heureux de nous revoir ? Ajouta Sirius.

Le concierge grommela des mots intelligibles dans sa barbe, comme s'il se retenait de les étrangler tous les deux.

-Je vous ai à l'œil, se contenta-t-il de dire.

James eut un sourire amusé et échangea un regard complice avec Sirius. Cette année encore, il en était sûr, les Maraudeurs ne laisseraient pas de repos au corps enseignant.

Dans le hall, ils retrouvèrent les autres qui les attendaient vraisemblablement avec impatience. Dorcas, bras croisés sur la poitrine, se retourna vers eux avec un claquement de langue irrité.

-Pas trop tôt !

-Désolé on…

-Frank ! Coupa soudainement Alice.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'était illuminé comme un sapin de noël et elle bouscula Peter qui chancela un instant, traversant le hall en courant. De l'autre côté se tenait un garçon au visage lunaire arborant les couleurs de Gryffondor, la cravate légèrement de travers. Quand Alice se jeta dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui, la faisant pratiquement décoller du sol. Le contraste entre la taille menue de la brune et l'aspect costaud de Frank était presque comique à voir. Pourtant, en les voyants ainsi enlacés, personne ne pouvait douter de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Regardant la scène, Alexia se pencha vers Sirius et chuchota :

-Si un jour j'ai l'air aussi niaise à cause d'un garçon, surtout achève-moi !

-Si un garçon s'approche de toi princesse, il aura affaire à moi, rétorqua-t-il.

Haussant un sourcil, Alexia regarda l'expression de son ami, essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux ou non.

-Tu te prends pour mon frère ? Dit-elle, amusée. Parce que, crois-moi, celui que j'ai déjà me suffit amplement.

-Comment il va d'ailleurs ?

-Bien. Il a passé l'été dans un camp de vacance spécialisé dans le Quidditch. Son rêve !

Sirius sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Mathieu Cassidy, le grand frère d'Alexia. Ce dernier avait quitté l'école il y a trois ans mais était rentré dans la légende comme étant un des meilleurs capitaines de Quidditch de l'histoire. Il avait mené Gryffondor à la victoire durant quatre années consécutives et Sirius se souvenait encore de son air déterminé quand il faisait des discours de motivations à ses joueurs avant les matchs. Aujourd'hui, c'était James qui était capitaine, au poste de poursuiveur, et il n'avait rien à lui envier. James était naturellement doué sur un balai, il avait même une aisance qui frôlait presque l'indécence parfois mais au moins son talent servait à faire gagner Gryffondor, compensant le fait que leur maison perde la Coupe des Quatre Maisons chaque année à cause de leurs blagues.

Une fois que les retrouvailles entre Frank et Alice prirent fin, tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, déjà presque bondée à cette heure-ci. Alors que Lily aurait bien voulu saisir l'occasion pour larguer les Maraudeurs et s'éloigner un peu, elle fut déçue en voyant ses amies continuer à suivre les garçons. Evidemment, Potter fit en sorte de se retrouver en face d'elle.

-Tes BUSE se sont bien passés ? Demanda-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

Surprise qu'il lui parle de choses sérieuses pour une fois, elle cligna des yeux une seconde avant de répondre.

-Euh…Oui. Très bien. Et toi ?

-Pareil, sauf en divination mais je pense qu'avoir dit à l'examinateur qu'il allait être maudit s'il ne mettait pas un Optimal à tous les candidats n'a pas vraiment aider.

« Non, tu penses ? » songea-t-elle. A côté d'eux, Sirius se pencha pour se joindre à la conversation.

-C'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Moi, je lui avais prédit qu'il deviendrait ministre de la magie en pensant que ça pourrait l'amadouer.

-Et ça a marché ? Voulut savoir Alexia.

-A ton avis ? Il s'est contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais trouvé à inventer ?

Alexia sourit fièrement.

-J'ai prédit que l'Angleterre gagnerait la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Il était tellement content d'entendre ça qu'il m'a mis un Effort Exceptionnel !

-Faut que je le note pour la prochaine fois, dit Dorcas.

-Ou alors il fallait faire comme moi et abandonner cette stupide option, répliqua Alice, main dans la main avec Frank.

Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé après un mois de séparation.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent en grinçant et le professeur McGonagall entra, suivit d'une trentaine de premières années. Ils trottinaient derrière elle, essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par le pas vif de la directrice adjointe. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis l'année passée, portant le même chapeau pointu sur son sempiternel chignon gris. James avait un immense respect pour la sorcière même s'il passait son temps à transgresser les règles. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait atterrit dans son bureau, généralement accompagné des autres Maraudeurs.

-C'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus petits chaque année ? Lança Dorcas.

-Ta sœur ne fait pas partie du lot ? Dit Marlène, fronçant les sourcils.

-Si. Elle est là-bas, la petite brune près de l'estrade.

Lily se pencha légèrement et aperçut effectivement Artemisia, la petite sœur de Dorcas, qui ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée. Parfois Lily se demandait où est-ce que les sangs-purs allaient chercher les prénoms pour leurs enfants.

Dès que tout le groupe des premières années furent immobiles devant l'estrade, les murmures s'évanouirent et le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall posa un tabouret devant eux avec le choixpeau dessus. Comme d'habitude une large couture s'ouvrit, faisant office de bouche et il se mit à chanter sa chanson. Quand la dernière note s'estompa, les élèves applaudirent bruyamment.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança à nouveaux, sa liste à la main.

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, dit-elle d'une voix forte qui rebondit contre les antiques murs de pierre, vous avancerez et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête pour connaître la maison où vous passerez votre scolarité. Alchid Katia !

Au milieu du deuxième rang, une petite fille blonde grimpa sur l'estrade, l'air terrifié. Elle posa précautionneusement le chapeau sur ses cheveux, attendant fébrilement en crispant ses doigts sur les rebords du tabouret jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

-Serdaigle ! Décida finalement le choixpeau.

La table la plus à droite, placée sous une bannière bleu et bronze barré d'un grand aigle, éclata en applaudissement, accueillant chaleureusement la nouvelle venue qui se laissa tomber sur le banc avec soulagement.

Lily observa attentivement le reste de la répartition, particulièrement les nouveaux petits Gryffondor dont elle aurait la charge en tant que préfète. Elle se souvenait de sa propre répartition et l'état de nervosité dans lequel elle se trouvait. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle avait été véritablement émerveillée par le château et sa magie. Son seul regret avait été d'être séparé de Severus mais au moins elle avait sympathisé immédiatement avec ses camarades de dortoir. Les plats apparurent soudain quand le dernier élève fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et le ventre de Lily gronda en voyant une purée de pomme de terre qui avait l'air tout bonnement délicieuse. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir faim car Marlène louchait presque en salivant devant tous les mets posés sur la table.

-J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop long, bougonna Remus en voyant le directeur se lever pour faire son traditionnel discours.

Cependant, Dumbledore dû voir l'impatience de ses élèves puisqu'il se contenta d'un petit sourire, ses yeux bleus brillants malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je pense que ce que j'ai à vous dire peut bien attendre que vous ayez le ventre plein. Bon appétit !

-Entièrement d'accord, approuva James en remplissant son assiette. En fait Alice, comment va Ulysse ?

-Ulysse ? Répéta Dorcas, perplexe.

-C'est un lièvre, répondit Alice. J'ai été passé une journée chez James en juillet vu que nos parents sont amis depuis des années. On est allé se promener dans les sous-bois et on a découvert un lièvre, la patte prise dans un piège. Du coup on l'a libéré et prit avec nous.

-Et vous l'avez appelé Ulysse ?

-Ce nom lui allait bien, c'est tout. Mais ma mère a refusé de le garder.

-Vraiment ? Lança Sirius. Pourtant tu as le droit de garder Frank, non ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même le principal intéressé. Ça allait faire cinq ans qu'il partageait son dortoir avec les Maraudeurs, du coup il avait depuis longtemps appris à prendre leur blague avec humour.

-Et vous les garçons ? Enchaîna Alexia. Vous avez déjà prévus des tours à jouer aux Serpentard ? Parce que je veux toujours ma revanche contre cet idiot de Darren Mulciber !

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas princesse, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire éloquent. Il va regretter de t'avoir fait tomber de ton balai pendant le dernier match.

-Surtout qu'au final vous avez quand même gagné, renchérit Remus.

-Qu'on a gagné Lunard, corrigea James. Soit un peu patriote ! Où est passé ton esprit de Gryffondor ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant parler ainsi d'un simple sport. C'était du Potter tout craché.

-Ce n'est que du Quidditch après tout.

-Ah Evans ! C'est là que tu te trompes. Le Quidditch est bien plus complexe que tu ne l'imagines. Mais encore faudrait-il pour que tu le comprennes que tu arrives à tenir plus de deux secondes sur un balai sans te casser la figure parce qu'un _papillon_ t'as coupé la route.

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Protesta-t-elle, ses joues s'enflammant.

-En même temps tu n'es monté qu'une seule fois sur un balai donc fatalement…

-Peut-être bien mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un crétin prétentieux imbus de lui-même !

-Tu me brises le cœur, Evans, répliqua James en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Et moi qui fais tant d'effort pour toi.

-Ne te fatigue pas, ça ne marchera pas.

-Je suis plutôt tenace dans le genre.

-Tu veux dire exaspérant oui.

Alors que James allait répliquer, continuant leur joute verbale, Remus les coupa brusquement.

-Bon vous avez finit ? James arrête, tu t'enfonces. Tiens, mange de la tarte au chocolat, ça t'empêchera de parler. Et toi Lily, ce n'est pas la peine de l'encourager.

-L'encourager ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Mais…

-Sirius, passe-moi le sucre ! Lança Alexia bien fort pour mettre fin au débat.

Sirius attrapa une poignée de sucre dans le bol posé près de lui et l'envoya à la tête de son amie qui eut la présence d'esprit de se baisser juste à temps.

-Gamin ! Tu me l'as déjà fait l'année dernière.

-Mince, grommela-t-il, je deviens prévisible.

-Vous êtes tous timbrés, déclara une voix sur leur gauche.

Surprise, Lily se tourna et vit Mary McDonald, en cinquième année et poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, qui les observait en souriant d'un air amusé en finissant sa crème caramel. James sauta sur l'occasion, délaissant son assiette.

-Tiens, Mary ! Je voulais te voir. Toujours partante pour cette saison de Quidditch ?

-Evidemment ! Je ne ferais jamais défaut à mon cher capitaine !

James voulut répondre mais le bruit autour de lui cessa soudainement et il s'aperçut en relevant la tête que Dumbledore s'était à nouveaux levé pour cette fois-ci faire son discours.

Il portait une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit parsemé d'étoile qui semblait réellement scintillé à la lueur des bougies avec un chapeau assortit. Sa longue barbe blanche lui arrivait à la moitié de la poitrine pourtant personne n'aurait même pensé à le qualifier de vieux.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Déclara-t-il de sa voix puissante et chaleureuse. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves ainsi qu'un bon retour à nos anciens. J'espère que vos vacances ont été aussi divertissantes que les miennes et que vous avez également étudié avec assiduité, même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion sur ce dernier point.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent à cette remarque.

-J'aimerais vous rappeler que le règlement intérieur est toujours placardé sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, certains devraient sans doute aller le relire à l'occasion. Les sélections de Quidditch se tiendront quant à elles la semaine prochaine, il faudra s'adresser aux capitaines des équipes. Enfin, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été programmé pour le mois de novembre, je vous invite donc pour ceux qui en ont l'âge de remettre au plus vite vos autorisations à votre directeur ou directrice de maison.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, détaillant les élèves amassés devant lui. Son expression, jusque-là détendu et joyeuse, devint soudain plus grave.

-Maintenant que les banalités d'usages ont été dites, j'aimerais aborder un sujet plus sombre je le crains. Pour la plupart, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis quelques temps les forces des ténèbres gagnent du terrain. Pour le moment les murs de ce château vous protège mais néanmoins laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : l'unité est la plus belle des forces. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Un silence suivit ses paroles et Lily retint un frisson. En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde avait l'air d'un sérieux mortel, même les Maraudeurs.

-Allez ! Reprit le directeur d'un ton plus léger. Au lit !

Un concert de voix s'éleva à nouveaux tandis que les élèves se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Lily adressa un sourire à Remus et ensembles ils allèrent rejoindre les premières années, endossant leur rôle de préfet.

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard !

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont grandement apprécié et on se retrouve samedi prochain ;p**


	3. Chapitre 3: Rentrée mouvementée

Chapitre III : Rentrée mouvementée

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. James avait passé deux mois à se lever tous les jours vers onze heures, aussi, quand il ouvrit les yeux à sept heures ce lundi matin il maudit celui qui avait décrété que les cours devaient commencer tôt. Malgré tout, sécher dès le premier jour aurait sûrement été mal vu donc il se força à sortir du lit.

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain, signe que Remus était déjà sous la douche. C'était toujours lui qui prenait sa douche en premier. Assis sur son lit, Peter essayait d'émerger difficilement, les cheveux en bataille. Un peu plus loin, Frank donnait à manger à leurs hiboux, errant en pyjama d'un air groggy. Apparemment, le retour à la vie du château était aussi dur pour les volatiles qui ne voulaient pas encore quitter leur maître et retourner à la volière.

Enfin, James se tourna vers le lit voisin au sien, celui de Sirius. Il retint un éclat de rire en voyant son meilleur ami encore profondément endormit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, un bras pendant dans le vide. Franchement, il aurait adoré avoir un appareil photo sous la main.

-Il faudrait peut-être le réveiller, non ? Suggéra Frank.

-La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, il m'a balancé un sort qui m'a donné de l'urticaire pendant une semaine, dit Peter. Hors de question que je retente l'expérience.

James comprit le message implicite.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il, je m'en occupe.

D'un coup de pied, il repoussa ses couvertures, s'arrachant à la chaleur de son lit. Il s'approcha sans bruit de celui de Sirius, avisant le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit une demi-seconde mais il renonça. Pas assez original.

Soudain il trouva la solution. Attrapant sa baguette magique, il la pointa sur sa gorge et murmura :

- _Sonorus_.

James s'approcha ensuite de Sirius, tout près de son oreille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Frank et Peter observaient attentivement, impatients de ce qui allait se passer.

-DEBOUT ! Hurla James brusquement.

-Ahhhhh !

Bondissant pratiquement du matelas, Sirius se redressa en vitesse, l'air complètement perdu. En voyant ses trois amies éclater de rire, il reprit ses esprits et se renfrogna.

-Espèce de crétin ! J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

Mais James était dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre, trop occupé à s'étouffer de rire.

Le bruit avait dû alerter Remus car le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain en catastrophe, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et ses cheveux châtains encore humide.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il parcourut la chambre du regard, reconstruisant le scénario des dernières secondes en voyant un Sirius bouillonnant de rage et les autres hilares.

-Et le tact, James ? Le tact ! Dit-il, secouant la tête. On en avait déjà parlé pourtant…

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister. T'aurais dû voir sa tête, Lunard !

Remus leva les mains en l'air comme s'il priait Merlin de lui venir en aide.

Une fois que tous les garçons furent enfin prêts ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Frank resta dans la salle commune, attendant Alice qui ne devait pas tarder à le rejoindre et les Maraudeurs continuèrent leur chemin. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor et James n'eut pas le temps de se saisir du paquet de céréale qu'un jeune garçon blond et mince au visage anguleux lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

-Capitaine ! Comment ça va ?

-Salut Adrian. Bien et toi ?

-Génial ! Quand est-ce qu'auront lieu les sélections ?

James se donna une claque mentale. Il n'avait pas encore fixé de date pour les sélections de Quidditch. Adrian Connelly, un quatrième année, était l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Sirius jouait au poste de batteur tandis que lui-même était poursuiveur avec comme coéquipiers Alexia et Mary McDonald. Franck, lui, était le gardien. Mais James devait organiser des sélections car son second batteur n'étant plus à l'école cette année, il faudrait bien le remplacer tôt ou tard.

-Je n'y ai pas encore pensé, sûrement en fin de semaine je dirais. Mary est dans ta classe n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Parfait, tu peux lui faire passer le message ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait capitaine !

Adrian attrapa une pomme dans le panier de fruit, pivota sur ses hanches et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en sifflotant. Parfois ce gamin était vraiment trop survolté. Et pour que James pense ça, c'était qu'il fallait y aller fort quand même.

Alors que les Maraudeurs continuaient leur petit-déjeuner, Alexia et Marlène se laissèrent tomber sur le banc devant eux, l'air ensommeillé.

-T'as une tête à faire peur princesse, commenta Sirius en guise de bonjour.

-Waouh, tu sais parler aux filles, dit Marlène.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi McKinnon, les filles ne peuvent pas me résister.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel et se servit un bol de café.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Remus.

-Alice est avec Frank, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire, et Dorcas et Lily sont partit poster des lettres pour leurs parents. Et vous ? De quoi vous parliez ?

-Des sélections de Quidditch, dit James. D'ailleurs Alex, elles sont prévus pour la fin de semaine. Ça te va ?

Alexia ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. Elle s'agita légèrement, triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux bruns entre ses doigts et détourna obstinément le regard en voyant Sirius relever la tête vers elle face à son silence.

-Princesse ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ben… En ce qui concerne l'équipe de Quidditch…

-Quoi ? Dit James. Tu as peur de ne pas être reprise ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es excellente, c'est plus une formalité qu'autre chose et…

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ?

Inspirant fortement, Alexia planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux noisette de James.

-Je ne reprends pas mon poste de poursuiveuse cette année. J'arrête.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu. J'arrête, James. Vraiment désolé.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi Alex.

-Ce n'est plus possible. Il faut que je me concentre sur mes études et le Quidditch me prend trop de temps. Mais tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a plein de joueurs prometteurs qui n'attendent que ça.

James l'observa un instant et finit par soupirer, hochant la tête. Après tout il ne pouvait pas non plus la forcer à rester dans l'équipe, c'était sa décision. Il fallait que ses joueurs soient motivés et investit pleinement sinon ça ne servirait à rien. Peter lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et Remus lui tapota l'épaule.

-Bon, tu viens Marlène ? On doit aller jusqu'à la serre n°3, autant ne pas être en retard.

Marlène acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Alors que les deux filles commençaient à s'éloigner, Sirius retint Alexia par le poignet.

-Tu mens, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux quitter l'équipe mais ce n'est certainement pas pour ta réussite scolaire.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

Un sourire moqueur se glissa sur le visage de Sirius et il la lâcha d'un air nonchalant.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Je te connais princesse.

Alexia hésita une seconde mais renonça à argumenter en secouant la tête. Si Sirius voulait être énigmatique, libre à lui. Elle attrapa Marlène par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Finissant leur petit-déjeuner consciencieusement, Peter finit par sortir son emploi du temps déjà froissé de son sac et l'étala sur la table.

Il était encore plus chargé que l'année précédente mais au moins les garçons avaient pu abandonner certaines matières comme la botanique par exemple. Pour une raison inconnue, James et Sirius avaient préféré garder divination comme option mais Remus soupçonnait que c'était plus parce que c'était une des seules matières où ils pouvaient raconter n'importe quoi qu'autre chose. Peter avait pris l'étude des runes et lui-même continuait l'arithmancie puisqu'il avait obtenu un Optimal à ses BUSE. Comme seconde option, ils faisaient tous soins aux créatures magiques, s'assurant ainsi une bonne moyenne pratiquement sans effort, excepté Sirius qui avait choisi l'étude des moldus. Remus savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pris cette option au départ que pour embêter sa famille même si ça avait étonnement fini par lui plaire.

-Alors ? On commence par quoi ?

-Métamorphose, répondit sombrement Peter.

-Ah ! Cette bonne vieille McGo m'avait manqué pendant les vacances, s'exclama Sirius.

-Allons-y, la sonnerie ne va pas tarder.

James se leva et attrapa un muffin et un pancake, histoire de compléter son petit-déjeuner sain et équilibré avant d'emboîter le pas à ses amis.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe de métamorphose, il prit place à côté de Sirius tandis que Remus et Peter s'installaient un rang devant eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les chuchotements cessèrent et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveaux.

Le professeur McGonagall entra, traversant la classe d'un pas raide avant de se planter devant ses élèves qui n'osaient pas bouger d'un cil. Ils avaient appris avec les années qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier sous peine de subir son fameux regard noir. La légende voulait qu'elle ait un jour livré un élève au calamar géant parce qu'il n'avait pas rendu un devoir.

Tandis qu'elle commençait son traditionnel discours de début d'année en décrivant ses exigences, les pensées de James se mirent à errer. Au premier rang, Lily était assise à côté de Marlène, écoutant attentivement tout en prenant des notes. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux auburn en queue de cheval, révélant les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa nuque. Il se rappela de la soirée de la veille où ils avaient passé un repas entier ensemble sans que ça ne tourne en troisième guerre mondiale. C'était une chose nouvelle et James n'avait pas l'habitude. Il ne comptait plus les disputes qu'ils avaient eues entre eux, principalement à cause de Servilus. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait détester ce type mais qu'importe. Car comme d'habitude Lily Evans avait vu de la bonté, aussi absurde cette idée soit elle, dans ce personnage bizarre au nez crochu, aux cheveux gras et plongé dans la magie noir. En fait, Lily voyait la bonté chez tout le monde. Elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Malgré toutes les fois où il l'avait poussé à bout, la jeune fille ne cessait de lui donner des secondes chances. Même après leur énorme dispute l'année dernière après l'examen des BUSE, Lily avait trouvé la force de passer outre et de revenir lui parler sur le quai de la gare avant le début des grandes vacances. James se souvenait encore de cette drôle de conversation.

 _« -Potter !_

 _James se retourna, surpris d'entendre cette voix héler son nom. Il vit Lily slalomer dans la foule pour l'atteindre, essoufflée. Un peu plus loin, Dorcas l'attendait en tapant du pied. James hésita une seconde, incertain, avant de se tourner vers Sirius._

 _-Vas-y, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes._

 _-Sûr ?_

 _-Si elle me tue, je te lègue mon balai, dit-il en souriant._

 _Levant les yeux au ciel, Sirius éclata de rire, si semblable à un aboiement de chien et s'éloigna sans protester. Quand James dirigea à nouveau son attention vers Lily, elle avait réussi à l'atteindre. Les joues rouges à cause de la chaleur, elle le fixa un moment sans briser le silence comme si elle-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était là._

 _James se racla à la gorge._

 _-Tu voulais quelque chose ?_

 _-Euh…oui. En fait oui. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis quelques semaines…_

 _C'était un euphémisme. Après le fiasco de leur dispute qui avait suivi l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Lily avait été glaciale avec lui. Déjà que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, la situation était devenu intenable. Il avait bien essayé de s'excuser mais Lily l'avait royalement ignoré._

 _-Ecoute, reprit-elle, je voulais te dire que malgré ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là je ne te hais pas, Potter. Ça ne signifie pas que je te pardonne mais je voulais que tu le saches._

 _-Evans, écoute… Je suis vraiment désolé. C'était stupide ce que j'ai fait à Servi…à Rogue. Je sais que ça t'as blessée et je m'en excuse._

 _Lily eut un sourire triste et amer à la fois. Visiblement les mots que son meilleur ami avait eu à son égard lui restaient cruellement en mémoire. En voyant la sincérité sur le visage de Potter, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire._

 _-Merci, dit-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Bon, je dois y aller. Dorcas m'attend et mes parents vont s'inquiéter._

 _-Pas de problème. Bonnes vacances, Evans._

 _-Toi aussi, Potter._

 _Puis elle s'était mêlé à la foule et James l'avait perdu du vu, toujours aussi incrédule d'avoir eu cette conversation avec la jeune fille. »_

Revenant à la réalité, James détacha son regard de Lily en sentant un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui souriait d'un air goguenard.

-Arrête de la fixer comme ça, on dirait un psychopathe.

-N'importe quoi…

-Je t'assure. Je sais que t'es amoureux d'elle mais là ça fait peur.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily, protesta James.

\- James, dit Sirius, tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de Lily. Même ton elfe de maison le sait, c'est dire.

Alors que James ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, il fut coupé par le professeur McGonagall, visiblement exaspéré.

-Messieurs Potter et Black, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Dit-elle sèchement.

-Euh…

-Ca ne sera pas utile de répondre ! Allez, séparez-vous. J'aurais dû le faire dès le début.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Sirius. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

-Bien sûr que si, monsieur Black. Pour la simple et bonne que je vous connais et que j'aimerais finir le programme sans incident.

Sirius soupira et rendit les armes. Attrapant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la table d'Alexia qui était toute seule puisque Alice et Dorcas s'étaient mises ensemble mais le professeur l'arrêta.

-Certainement pas. Vous êtes tout aussi infernal avec miss Cassidy. Venez plutôt au premier rang, je pourrais ainsi vous garder à l'œil.

-Admirer ma beauté à votre guise vous voulez dire, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres sans répondre puis continua son cours.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Quand le dernier cours se finit enfin, Lily ressortit de la classe d'arithmancie, épuisé. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas être au courants que c'était seulement la première journée de cours et avaient engloutit les élèves sous les devoirs. Parfois elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir pris autant d'option.

-Fatiguée ? Lui demanda Remus, son sac sur l'épaule.

-Oh que oui ! En plus je n'ai rien compris aux calculs d'aujourd'hui.

-Toi aussi ? Je ne suis pas le seul ?

-Non, rassure-toi, dit-elle en souriant. On peut aller réviser nos notes à la bibliothèque si tu veux ?

Remus secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-J'ai mes rondes de préfet ce soir.

-Pas de chance. Les miennes ne commencent que mercredi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire tandis qu'il s'éloignait, les épaules voûtés. Remus n'avait jamais l'air en pleine forme de toute façon, elle l'avait remarqué. Il paraissait souvent fatigué comme s'il portait un fardeau trop lourd pour lui et il n'était pas rare que des cernes soulignent ses yeux ambrés. Lily savait que sa mère était malade, ce qui l'obligeait à lui rendre une visite chaque mois. Elle supposait donc qu'il avait hérité de sa santé fragile.

Quand Remus eu disparu de son champ de vision à l'angle du couloir, Lily reprit sa route. Elle était toute seule puisqu'aucune de ses amies n'avaient pris arithmancie comme option. Dorcas et Alexia n'auraient certainement pas eu la patience, quant à Marlène et Alice elles avaient préféré prendre soins aux créatures magiques.

Brusquent, alors que Lily allait tourner au prochain couloir elle poussa un cri en manquant de percuter quelqu'un.

-Potter ! S'écria-t-elle. Fais un peu attention !

-Désolé mais ça t'arrive souvent de surgir comme ça sans prévenir ?

-C'est toi qui est apparu d'un coup.

James eut un sourire contrit. Ça lui apprendra à prendre des passages secrets pour aller plus vite.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Remus ? Interrogea-t-il. Je le cherchais.

-Trop tard, il est déjà partit faire ses rondes de préfet.

-Mince ! Du coup ça veut dire que je te raccompagne à la salle commune ?

-Ce n'est pas…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester car James lui saisit le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle était trop gentille et qu'elle devrait apprendre à dire non. Et puis elle se rappela qu'elle était en compagnie de Potter. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait faire c'était l'envoyer balader.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement !

-Oh Evans, arrête de toujours râler comme ça.

-Je te réserve cet honneur, ce n'est pas de ma faute tu m'énerves.

-Je pourrais me plaindre aussi tu sais. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois la personne la plus aimable au monde.

Lily se stoppa brusquement, le forçant par conséquent à faire de même.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille Potter ? Demanda-t-elle énervée.

-A croire que je ne peux pas me passer de toi…

La sincérité de sa réponse frappa Lily en pleine poitrine. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Il se moquait d'elle, comme d'habitude. Potter ne pouvait pas être sérieux deux minutes après tout.

-Ridicule, murmura-t-elle.

-Evans, écoute, je…

-Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Appela une voix dans son dos avant de se stopper net. Toi !

Lily se retourna pour découvrir Severus qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à la trouver en compagnie de Potter. Il fixait le Gryffondor avec un air de dégoût, tremblant presque de rage. James lui renvoya son regard, immédiatement tendu. La simple vue de Rogue suffisait à le mettre en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Cracha Severus.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Ce n'est pas l'heure du rituel en l'honneur de la magie noire chez les Serpentard ?

-Tais-toi ! Tu te crois plus intelligent pas vrai ? Tu es pitoyable !

-Pitoyable ? Répéta James. Regarde-toi dans un miroir Servilus et profites en pour aller te laver les cheveux !

-Stop ! Hurla Lily, s'interposant entre eux. Vous êtes aussi idiot l'un que l'autre. Et Potter, merci bien mais ça ne te concerne pas. Laisse-nous.

-Mais Evans…

Face aux yeux émeraude de sa camarade qui lui lançaient des éclairs, James préféra battre en retraite. Pour cette fois. Décochant un dernier regard noir au Serpentard, il tourna les talons, fulminant. Il avait haït ce type à la seconde où il l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, lors de son premier voyage. Rogue représentait tout ce qu'il détestait. La solitude, le pessimisme, et surtout la magie noire. James n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse être fasciné par quelque chose d'aussi maléfique. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que Rogue agissait comme ça à cause de son éducation. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien de la vie personnelle du Serpentard mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui l'avait conduit à devenir ce personnage obscur. Parce que si son amitié avec Sirius lui avait bien appris quelque chose c'était qu'on pouvait toujours rejeter les ténèbres pour la lumière. Or, Rogue avait choisi son camp quoi qu'il puisse dire.

Toujours dans le couloir, Lily fit volteface vers son ancien meilleur ami, furibonde.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Jeta-t-elle avec colère. Il fallait évidemment que tu le provoques !

-Ne me dis pas que tu prends sa défense à lui ?!

-Je prends la défense de personne, Sev ! Mais ce que vous venez de faire était puérile et immature !

Severus sursauta en l'entendant employer son ancien surnom, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant dans ses yeux noirs. Après tout, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

-Lily…dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé.

-Pour quoi ? Pour ce qui vient de se passer avec Potter ou pour m'avoir traité de sang-de-bourbe ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça, Lily !

-Alors quoi ? Ça t'a échappé c'est ça ? Oh et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi on continu de débattre là-dessus, on a déjà eu cette conversation cent fois.

-C'est faux, protesta Severus. Tu ne me laisses jamais l'occasion de finir. Lily, si tu savais comme je regrette. J'aimerais que les choses redeviennent comme avant…

-Mais les choses ont changé, Sev. J'ai changé et toi aussi. On n'est plus les enfants qui jouaient près de l'étang en découvrant leurs pouvoirs magiques. On a grandi.

-On pourrait quand même rester amis…

Lily secoua tristement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle détestait avoir à faire ça mais elle avait besoin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant en voyant le remord sur son visage elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui pardonner. Parce que Severus était celui qui était à ses côtés depuis le début. C'était lui qui lui avait ouvert les portes du monde de la magie, qui pour la première fois lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas un monstre. Malgré tout, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de sa voix pleine d'amertume et de rage qui la traitait de sang-de-bourbe. Severus avait changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon de onze ans qu'elle avait connu. Ou qu'elle avait cru connaître du moins.

-Non, Sev, dit-elle dans un souffle. On ne pourrait plus être amis pour la simple raison que mes amis ne s'amusent pas à pratiquer la magie noire pour le plaisir. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que Mulciber et Avery ont fait à Mary McDonald l'année dernière.

-Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, je te le jure !

-Mais tu ne désapprouves pas complètement non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence de Severus était la plus éloquente des réponses. Lily soupira, la poitrine prise dans un étau qui semblait se resserrer à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

-Lily, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dehors, dit-il, angoissé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance. J'entends les conversations dans ma salle commune. Ce n'est pas sûr pour les gens comme toi en ce moment. Je pourrais te protéger.

-Les gens comme moi, hein ? Répéta Lily. Tu t'entends, Sev ? Je ne suis pas différente de toi parce que mes parents sont moldus !

-Bien sûr, je le sais mais…

-Mais quoi Severus ? Cria-t-elle brusquement. Ça serait mieux si j'étais née sang-pur, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, coupa-t-elle. J'ai pris ma décision. Donc je te le demande une dernière fois Severus. Sors de ma vie.

Lily n'attendit pas de voir l'expression peinée sur le visage du Serpentard et se retourna sans un mot de plus, fuyant le plus vite possible. Elle aurait presque eu envie qu'il lui court après, qu'il la retienne mais en même temps elle fut également soulagé qu'il s'abstienne. D'un battement de paupière, elle chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, relevant la tête. Elle devait être forte et assumer sa décision. Pourtant ça ne rendait pas les choses moins douloureuses. Car Lily Evans venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)**

 **Merci encore pour vos review, c'est hyper gentil.**

 **Gros bisous!**


	4. Chapitre 4: Réveil difficile et Sélectio

**Merci pour vos reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre IV : Réveil difficile et Sélections de Quidditch 

La première semaine de cours passa à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était étrange de retrouver l'ambiance si particulière mais en même temps familière de Poudlard après deux mois d'été, pourtant ce n'était certainement pas Sirius qui allait s'en plaindre. A vrai dire il haïssait les vacances. Bon le mot était peut-être un peu fort mais l'idée était là. Pour tout dire il détestait les vacances quand il était obligé de rentrer chez lui. Généralement, il essayait de se réfugier chez un de ses ami, souvent James la plupart du temps, sauf que durant l'été ce n'était pas toujours possible. Les parents de James aimaient voyager et déjà qu'ils ne voyaient pas souvent leur fils unique pendant l'année c'était hors de question qu'il leur fosse compagnie, ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait coincé chez lui au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Impossible d'échapper à la Harpie, alias sa chère et tendre mère.

Il ne se souvenait même plus du jour où il avait pris conscience qu'il n'aimait pas sa mère et que sa mère ne l'aimait pas non plus. Walburga Black avait toujours été une femme froide et peu aimante mais on se serait attendu à ce qu'elle fasse une exception pour ses enfants. C'était vrai qu'au début elle avait placé de l'espoir en Sirius, ce nourrisson qu'elle avait attendu tellement longtemps et qui donnait enfin un héritier mâle à son illustre famille. Elle avait élevé son fils à son image, tentant de lui inculquer les valeurs des vieilles familles de sangs-pures. Ça avait marché. Jusqu'à un certain point. Vers ses huit ans, Sirius avait commencé à se rebeller par pur esprit de contradiction et puis il s'était mis à poser des questions. Des questions dérangeantes. Il écoutait religieusement sa cousine Andromeda lui répéter que les moldus étaient des gens comme eux, nullement inférieur. Elle lui racontait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon, là-bas à l'école, qui était né-moldu, mais que c'était un secret entre eux et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que ça se sache. Ensuite Sirius s'amusait à contredire ses parents juste pour le plaisir de les énerver, de se démarquer de son petit frère si silencieux et obéissant, de faire bouillir Bellatrix de colère. Oh oui, il adorait ce jeu. Bellatrix partait toujours au quart de tour. Et puis un jour ça avait dérapé. Ses provocations avaient cessé d'être un jeu à l'instant où sa mère lui avait jeté un sortilège comme punition. Jusque-là elle n'avait jamais été au-delà des gifles, et Merlin seul savait à quel point elles avaient été nombreuses. Ce jour-là, les provocations de Sirius avaient cessé d'être un jeu pour devenir des convictions.

Sa vie avait ensuite prit un nouveau tournant à son entrée à Poudlard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était libre. Sa mère ne pouvait plus le punir à chaque mot qu'il disait. Son père ne le regarderait plus comme s'il était une déception à longueur de journées. Son seul regret avait été d'abandonner Regulus. Il aimait sincèrement son petit frère, qui désormais devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Sirius ne se doutait pourtant pas qu'en montant dans ce train il se ferait un autre frère. Car oui, s'il avait réussi à échapper à sa famille c'était en partie grâce à James. A James qui lui avait montré qu'on pouvait choisir qui on voulait être, qui lui avait montré ce que voulait dire les mots générosité et loyauté. Sirius lui serait reconnaissant à vie pour ça. Bien sûr, James avait des défauts. Qui n'en avait pas ? Il était borné, parfois arrogant et manquait souvent de subtilité. James agissait avant de réfléchir, ce qui lui causait pas mal d'ennui, notamment avec une certaine Lily Evans. Du coup, Sirius s'était fait un devoir d'être à ses côtés et de le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que James était son frère. Son frère de cœur.

Et puis il y avait Peter et Remus. À eux quatre, ils formaient une drôle de bande mais Sirius savait qu'il avait besoin de chacun d'entre eux, sinon il s'écroulerait. Les Maraudeurs étaient ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans son existence.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que Sirius était heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, c'était le week-end, ce qui signifiait évidemment grasse matinée. Et vengeance. En effet, Sirius n'avait nullement oublié son réveil brutal en début de semaine et il comptait bien le faire payer à son meilleur ami.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha du lit de James qui dormait paisiblement, inconscient du danger qui le guettait. Il attrapa le feutre noir sur sa table de nuit, se penchant silencieusement et se mit à dessiner avec application une belle moustache. Une fois finit il observa son œuvre, réalisant que la moustache avait une ressemblance troublante avec celle du professeur Slughorn. Avec un sourire amusé, Sirius retourna se coucher comme si de rien était.

Une heure plus tard, le dortoir commença à s'agiter. Frank se leva le premier, allumant la lumière en baillant. A cet instant, Remus ressortit de la salle de bain et entreprit d'aller secouer Peter dont rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber le sommeil.

-James debout ! Lança Frank. On a les sélections de Quidditch dans une demi-heure. Ça serait bête que notre capitaine arrive en retard.

-Qui est l'idiot qui a fixé l'horaire aussi tôt ? Bougonna-t-il depuis sous sa couette.

-Euh…Toi ?

-Pas faux…

James soupira et se redressa en s'étirant. Rien de tel qu'un peu de Quidditch pour bien commencer la journée !

-James ? Dit Remus, haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ?

-Quoi ?

-Hé mais c'est une moustache ! S'exclama Peter, qui avait réussi miraculeusement à se réveiller.

-Quoi ?!

Courant jusqu'à la salle de bain en trébuchant sur sa valise au passage, James regarda son reflet dans la glace.

-Attention, exposition dans 5 secondes, prédit Remus. 5…4…3…2…1 !

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK !

-Je ne suis pas là, laissez-moi un message ! Lança le concerné. Veillez rappelez plus tard !

James revint dans la chambre, rouge de rage.

-C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Avoue !

-Non, je te le jure !

Mais même avec sa célèbre expression innocente, Sirius n'arriva à convaincre personne. Si les professeurs pouvaient encore tomber dans le panneau, James le connaissait trop bien.

-Je vais te tuer !

-Tu ne peux pas, je suis ton batteur ! T'as besoin de moi !

-Tu veux parier ? Un batteur ça se remplace après tout.

Sirius commença à battre en retraire en voyant une lueur malicieuse briller dans les yeux noisettes de James. Il savait pertinemment que c'était son signal pour décamper au plus vite. Sans prévenir, il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant à la volée.

-Reviens ici espèce de chien plein de puce ! Cria James en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Dévalant les escaliers des dortoirs à pleine vitesse, les deux garçons déboulèrent dans la salle commune comme des cognards fous. Les élèves présents sursautèrent brusquement, atterrés en voyant Sirius se ruer vers un fauteuil, se plaçant derrière en l'utilisant comme bouclier, suivit par James, toujours en pyjama et avec une moustache dessiné sur le visage.

Alexia, recroquevillée dans le pauvre fauteuil que Sirius prenait pour un moyen de défense, jeta un coup d'œil effaré à Dorcas, assise sur le canapé en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi ce genre de scène arrive encore à m'étonner même après plus de cinq ans ?

-Parce qu'ils sont complètement dingues, répondit Dorcas avec suffisance.

Sur ce coup, Alexia ne pouvait pas la contredire. Renversant la tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir Sirius, elle lui demanda :

-Je peux savoir ce qui passe par le caleçon de Merlin ?

-Il veut me tuer, princesse ! Protège-moi !

-Premièrement, au vu de la moustache qu'il a sur le visage je pense que tu le mérites. Et deuxièmement depuis quand c'est la princesse qui sauve le chevalier en détresse ?

-Je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car James le coupa en criant :

-Tu vas comprendre ta douleur, Patmol !

-Oh allez, ce n'était qu'une blague. Une simple revanche pour le réveil de lundi.

-Justement ! Cette blague est…tout simplement trop géniale !

Soudain, James renversa la tête en arrière, éclatant de rire. Aussitôt, Sirius l'imita et son rire si semblable à un aboiement de chien emplit toute la salle commune.

Alexia secoua la tête, consterné, tandis que Dorcas marmonnait un truc qui ressemblait à « les garçons sont étranges… ». Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir enfin compris les Maraudeurs, ils trouvaient un moyen de la surprendre.

Le raffut qu'ils avaient fait avait cependant dû être audible depuis les dortoirs car quelques secondes plus tard, Lily descendit vivement les escaliers, ses cheveux auburn cascadant dans son dos et son insigne de préfète épinglé sur le devant de son t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Potter et Black, évidemment !

-Ah Evans…

-Tais-toi ! Vous vous rendez compte du boucan que vous faites ? Il y a des gens qui dorment.

-Ou dormaient plutôt, commenta Dorcas.

-On ne t'a pas sonné, Meadowes, répliqua James.

Lily inspira fortement, tentant de maîtriser ses nerfs.

-Allez, remontez dans votre dortoir. Et Potter, habille-toi la prochaine fois !

-Pourquoi ? La vue ne te plaît pas ?

-Je vais l'assassiner ! Se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de sortir de la salle commune en vitesse.

-Génial, dit Dorcas, elle va être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée maintenant. Bon je vais la rejoindre. Alex ?

Alexia mit quelques secondes à répondre, regardant les deux garçons remonter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs en chahutant gentiment.

-Vas-y. J'attends Marlène et Alice et on vous rejoint après.

-Pas de problème.

Dès que son ami fut hors de son champ de vision, Alexia se leva souplement de son fauteuil et repoussa ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Quand elle entra dans le dortoir, elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que Chamallow, le chat de Marlène, qui venait de se faufiler dehors pour le plus grand malheur de tous les Gryffondor. Si Sirius tombait sur lui, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau du félin.

-Les filles ! Vous êtes prêtes ?

-On est là !

Marlène sortit de la salle de bain, essayant de discipliner sa frange de cheveux blond qui lui tombait sur le front. Elle était la seule blonde parmi leur groupe, puisque toutes les autres étaient brunes, excepté Lily évidemment. Marlène McKinnon ne se trouvait pas jolie. Elle avait un visage rond, des yeux marron, mais rien d'extraordinaire. On pouvait à la limite la qualifier de mignonne, sans aller au-delà. Non, ce qui était extraordinaire chez Marlène c'était sa gentillesse et son calme. Elle était d'une douceur incroyable. Parfois Alexia lui enviait cette qualité puisqu'elle avait tendance à être trop impulsive et entêtée.

Alice Macmillan, elle, était la romantique du groupe. Elle apportait la touche de féminité mais aussi, paradoxalement de maladresse. Car il fallait bien avouer que la jeune fille n'était pas très adroite mais comme disait Frank, c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Après, il y avait Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas était incontestablement belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses grands yeux sombres et sa bouche pleine, ce qui lui valait un certain succès auprès de la gent masculine. Pourtant, elle avait aussi un caractère infernal. Comme beaucoup d'enfant de riche famille de sang-pur, elle était caractérielle et capricieuse. Elle avait également tendance à dépenser l'argent familiale en espérant que ses parents la remarque. Pourtant, c'était une fille intelligente et sarcastique, avec un humour mordant.

Enfin, la dernière fille de leur groupe était Lily Evans. Il y en aurait eu des choses à dire sur Lily Evans, James Potter pouvait l'attester. Un caractère explosif, passionné, mais aussi une bonté à toute épreuve. Elle avait ce don de voir le meilleur chez tout le monde, de sublimer une personne quand elle posait son regard émeraude sur elle.

-On descend ? Demanda Alice, la sortant de ses pensées.

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, Alexia acquiesça.

Dans la Grande Salle, elles retrouvèrent Dorcas et Lily, cette dernière mettant consciencieusement son toast en miette.

-Tu sais que cette pauvre tartine n'est pas Potter, pas vrai ?

-Oui ! Mais ça me défoule.

-Parfois tu fais vraiment peur Lily…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, histoire de se calmer avant de reprendre plus joyeusement :

-Vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je passe la journée avec Frank.

-Etonnent, marmonna Dorcas.

Alice se contenta de lui lancer un grain de raison en grimaçant. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on se moque de son couple.

-Personnellement, je compte aller voir les sélections de Quidditch ! Déclara Alexia. Je veux voir qui va me remplacer dans l'équipe.

-Oh non… Honnêtement, c'est complètement stupide comme sport.

-Lily, tu es désespérante. Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais avec Marlène et toi tu n'aurais qu'à errer dans le château comme une âme en peine.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit t'accompagner au stade de Quidditch ?

-Parce que tu es la seule trop gentille pour ne pas m'envoyer balader.

-Et toi tu es diabolique ! Rétorqua Marlène en plantant sa fourchette dans sa saucisse.

Alexia sourit, amusé et ravie. Sa matinée était programmée !

Soudain, des bruits d'ailes retentirent et tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour voir des dizaines de chouettes et de hiboux arriver. C'était l'heure du courrier. Les filles reçurent toutes une lettre, sûrement de leur parent pour leur demander si la reprise des cours s'était bien passée et un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier atterrit sur la table, manquant de renverser la cruche de lait. Tendant la main, Alice s'en saisit.

-Alors ? Demanda Lily. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Encore des disparitions. Apparemment, une sorcière née-moldu qui travaillait au Ministère ne s'est pas présentée hier à son poste et sa famille a signalé son absence. Les Aurors sont sur l'affaire mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Le père de James doit être sur les nerfs.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily.

-Il est le second du chef du bureau des Aurors. Ça va faire dix ans.

Lily était impressionnée. Dédier sa vie comme ça à protéger les autres forçait le respect.

Soudain, un groupe de Serpentard passa près de leur table. Parmi eux, elle reconnut Darren Mulciber et Marius Avery, deux garçons brutaux qui avaient fait parler d'eux l'année passée en attaquant Mary McDonald. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, des rumeurs avaient seulement circulé mais Mary refusait d'en parler. Ils avaient frôlé l'expulsion, écopant au final de retenu pendant trois mois. Les Serpentard ralentirent en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Pas trop peur Evans ? Ricana Elizabeth Yaxley, rejetant son épaisse chevelure dorée par-dessus son épaule.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Si ça se trouve tu seras la prochaine.

-Ces imbéciles adorateurs de la magie noire n'oseraient pas s'attaquer à Poudlard, rétorqua Dorcas avec hargne. Dumbledore leur fait trop peur.

-Qui te dit que ça viendra de l'extérieur ? Lança Avery.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire mauvais et Lily frissonna en les regardants s'éloigner. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? En face d'elle, Dorcas fulminait et serrait sa fourchette comme si elle envisageait sérieusement d'aller défigurer Elizabeth Yaxley avec.

-Laisse tomber, Lily, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer. Allez, viens, on retourne à la salle commune. On pourra faire une partie de bataille explosive.

Une fois que leur deux amies furent partit, Alexia attrapa une pomme et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Marlène. La chaleur d'été était encore légèrement présente, les températures étant encore douce pour ce début du mois de septembre. Au loin, le saule cogneur agitait paresseusement ses branches tandis que le calamar géant sortait un tentacule de la surface du lac pour profiter des rayons du soleil.

En arrivant, les deux filles allèrent s'installer sur les gradins où plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor avaient déjà pris place pour pouvoir assister aux sélections. Alexia se pencha en s'appuyant sur la balustrade, adressant un grand signe de la main à ses anciens coéquipiers.

-Cassidy ! Hurla Adrian Connolly, l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Reviens !

-Désolé, je vous laisse vous débrouiller tout seul. Vous êtes grands maintenant !

-Tu parles, Sirius est toujours aussi immature si tu n'es pas là ! Dit Mary McDonald.

-C'est faux ! Protesta-t-il.

-Je t'ai vu lui jeter du sucre à la figure la semaine dernière, Black. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un comportement mature.

Alors que Sirius allait répliquer, James intervint en sifflant avec force, faisant sursauter ses joueurs.

-Bon Alex, si tu continu à les distraire ça ne va pas aller !

-Pardon capitaine !

Elle se rassit bien sagement et James eut un sourire moqueur avant de retrouver son sérieux, endossant avec fierté son rôle de capitaine d'équipe. Il se tourna vers les nouvelles recrues, rassemblées nerveusement au bord du terrain. En tout, il devait y avoir une quinzaine de postulant.

-Bien, dit-il d'une voix forte. Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui pour passer les sélections. On n'a besoin que d'un batteur et d'un poursuiveur, la dernière nous ayant lâchement abandonné.

Alexia se tassa sur son banc et Marlène rigola doucement.

-Ceux qui sont venu pour un autre poste peuvent s'en aller, désolé.

Cinq personnes sortirent du groupe, déçus, et allèrent rejoindre les gradins. Dans le lot, deux filles de troisièmes années qui gloussaient en s'accrochant à leur balai et qui jetaient des coups d'œil aguicheurs en direction de James et Sirius. Alexia se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Parfois, les « groupies » des Maraudeurs pouvaient être particulièrement ridicules. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de Tessie Ryan, une Poufsouffle complètement idiote avec qui Sirius était sortie pendant un mois l'année précédente. Elle ne cessait de glousser et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Même James avait eu du mal à la supporter jusqu'à ce que le couple ne se sépare quand Sirius avait retrouvé sa santé mentale.

-Ok, reprit James. Maintenant vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes, ceux qui postulent pour être batteur à gauche et ceux qui postulent pour être poursuiveur à droite. Bien ! On commence. Sirius, je te laisse la place. Et ne les ménage pas !

-Compte sur moi, Cornedrue !

Chaque joueur de l'équipe avait ses points fois, ce qui les rendait pratiquement imbattable. Ainsi Sirius était un batteur d'une grande précision, ne loupant pratiquement jamais sa cible ; Frank gardait les buts comme personne ; Adrian avait une audace immense lui permettant de saisir toutes les occasions pour attraper le vif d'or ; Mary avait un sens de la stratégie hors norme et enfin James alliait rapidité et agilité sur son balai, frôlant l'indécence. L'objectif était donc de trouver de nouvelles personnes qui s'intègrent parfaitement à l'équipe.

Les recrues décollèrent, s'envolant à une dizaine de mètre. Ils durent renvoyer des cognards que Sirius leur envoyait de toutes ses forces, manquant de les faire tomber de leur balai plusieurs fois.

-Feinte ! Hurla-t-il brusquement, les faisant sursauter pour rien.

Un petit garçon faillit se prendre le poteau central des buts tellement il fut déconcentré. Depuis le sol, James éclata de rire mais se reprit en voyant le regard réprobateur de Mary.

-Euh je veux dire, Sirius garde les en vie quand même.

-C'est obligé ?

-Très recommandé on va dire. Je suis capitaine, c'est moi que McGo va coller si il y en un qui meurt !

Alexia sourit face à leur pitrerie. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, cette ambiance de franche déconnade et de camaraderie allait lui manquer. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de pratiquer le Quidditch. Elle était déjà allée au-delà ses limites en continuant l'année dernière lors de ses BUSE où elle avait fini épuisé.

Les sélections continuèrent une heure et au final James ne garda que deux élèves. Kevin Mells comme batteur, un cinquième année qui avait été le seul à avoir assez de force pour repousser les cognards de Sirius, ainsi qu'Olympe Belby, une petite blonde de quatrième année qui faisait des passes absolument magnifiques. Avec ça, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à battre les autres équipes, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Quand tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer, Alexia descendit des gradins, suivit par Marlène.

-Je vais les attendre, dit-elle. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, je comprendrais.

-Sûre ? Je peux attendre avec toi tu sais…

-T'inquiète pas, Sirius me raccompagnera.

Marlène hocha la tête en souriant et tourna les talons, ses cheveux blonds balayés par le vent. Resserrant sa veste autour de son corps, Alexia s'adossa au mur et se mit à attendre. La légende qui voulait que les filles mettent des heures à se changer fut démentit cinq minutes plus tard quand Mary McDonald sortit la première des vestiaires. Elles échangèrent un sourire en passant. Puis ce fut au tour des nouvelles recrues de l'équipe de sortir, l'air encore incrédule d'avoir été choisi.

-Cassidy ! S'exclama Adrian en la voyant dès qu'il passa la porte du vestiaire. Tu nous attends par nostalgie ?

-Ça doit être ça. Ton humour idiot va me manquer, Connolly.

-Et ton mauvais caractère va me manquer, assura-t-il.

Il lui sourit, son visage anguleux ressemblant à celui d'un lutin. Quand Frank arriva, les deux garçons finirent par s'en aller eux aussi, pressés de retrouver la chaleur du château et de profiter de leur week-end.

Tapant du pied, Alexia commença à s'impatienter. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes puis se décida à rentrer dans les vestiaires, priant pour ne pas tomber sur une scène gênante.

-Sirius ? Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là princesse !

Elle entra dans la pièce réservée aux garçons, y mettant les pieds pour la première fois. Sirius était en train de boutonner sa chemise, ses cheveux noirs encore humides lui retombant sur le front. A croire qu'il était obligé d'être beau en toute circonstance. Car oui, Alexia n'était pas aveugle non plus. Sirius Black était beau et en avait terriblement conscience, même un peu trop. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu utilisé son sourire charmeur et sa répartie légendaire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Pourtant la rumeur qui disait qu'il était sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard était aussi fausse que celle qui affirmait que James s'était pris 356 gifles de la part de Lily. Certes, il avait eu un certain nombre de copine mais ça restait dans le raisonnable.

-Où est James ?

-Encore sous la douche. Il a dû aller ranger le matériel après l'entraînement. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je me suis dit que j'allais vous attendre mais si j'avais su que vous mettiez autant de temps que Dorcas le matin dans la salle de bain je me serais abstenu.

Sirius éclata de rire et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le banc, laissant sa tête retombée en arrière, fatigué.

-Dis-moi princesse, pourquoi tu as quitté l'équipe ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour ma réussite scolaire.

-C'est faux, affirma-t-il.

-Sirius, j'ai eu un P histoire de la magie au BUSE et un D en botanique !

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch et tu le sais. Tu aurais pu réussir si tu avais travaillé.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Dit-elle, énervée.

Soupirant, il tourna la tête vers elle, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Je te connais Alexia. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et non « princesse » était suffisamment rare pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux.

-Laisse tomber, Sirius, ok ? Tout va bien, je t'assure !

Mais au vu de son expression, il n'était guère convaincu. Pourtant Sirius n'eut pas la possibilité de pousser son interrogatoire plus loin car à ce moment-là James revint, ses lunettes plein de bué et sa cravate de travers.

-Alex ! Tu as eu peur qu'on ne retrouve notre chemin tout seul jusqu'au château ?

-Vous seriez bien capable d'aller faire un détour par la forêt interdite, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Cette forêt est géniale, crois-moi. Un jour je t'emmènerais y faire un tour !

-Lily serait ravie de l'apprendre.

James grimaça, songeant à la colère de la préfète si elle l'apprenait.

C'est donc tous les trois qu'ils reprirent la direction du château vers midi, se dépêchant pour ne pas arriver en retard au déjeuner. De loin, ils adressèrent un signe de la main à Hagrid, le garde-chasse demi-géant. James et Sirius chahutaient ensemble comme d'habitude, aussi Alexia ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème en passant le seuil des lourdes portes. Pourtant, ça la frappa au bout de quelques secondes. Le silence. A cette heure-ci, ils auraient dû entendre le brouhaha familier émanant de la Grande Salle durant les repas mais ce n'est qu'un grand silence qui les accueillit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Aucune idée…Répondit James, s'avançant un peu plus dans le hall, ses amis sur les talons.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dépasser les sabliers des maisons, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur Amelia Bones, une septième année de Serdaigle, et sur Amos Diggory, un Poufsouffle de la même année. Ils étaient tous les deux préfets en chefs. La jeune femme fut la première à les voir, écarquillant les yeux.

-Merlin ! S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Euh…On revient du terrain de Quidditch.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Interrogea Sirius, perplexe.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

Les deux préfets en chefs échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens avant que Diggory ne reprenne la parole :

-Un élève né-moldu a été attaqué gravement ce matin. Quand on l'a découvert, il était inconscient et la marque des Ténèbres avait été dessinée sur le mur près de lui.

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	5. Chapitre 5: Mission secrète

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux!**

Chapitre V : Mission secrète

Après l'annonce de l'attaque, tous les élèves furent envoyés dans leur salle commune respective avec comme consigne de ne se déplacer que pour le strict nécessaire. Les professeurs avaient fait savoir que quiconque aurait des informations sur ce qui s'était passé devait les informer puis avait chargé les préfets de faire régner le calme. Pourtant, cette tâche s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.

C'était la panique parmi les élèves et Lily avait du mal à en rassurer certains, notamment chez les plus jeunes. Elle-même n'était pas rassurée mais elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver ici, au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, entouré par tous ces camarades.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en était Remus et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil en train de discuter à voix basse avec ses amis. Alors qu'elle allait aller lui rappeler ses fonctions de préfet au plus vite, Alice lui barra le passage.

-Laisse-le tranquille, suggéra-t-elle. Il ne s'est arrêté qu'il y a deux minutes parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Lily, tu ne pourras rien faire de plus. Les gens ont peur et tu ne peux rien y faire. Regarde, c'est assez calme. Allez, viens t'assoir avec nous.

Lily engloba la salle du regard et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Tous les élèves étaient pour la plupart tranquillement assis, certes l'air anxieux, mais tentaient de s'occuper en attendant que les choses évoluent. Elle se laissa donc entrainer par Alice vers le canapé près de la fenêtre et s'assit entre Dorcas et Marlène. Cette dernière était encore en train d'expliquer en détail à Alexia, qui était sur le terrain de Quidditch au moment des faits, ce qui s'était passé.

-On était tous dans la Grande Salle, le déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Et puis d'un coup, les portes se sont ouvertes et les jumelles Zabini sont arrivés en courant, complètement paniquées.

Dymphna et Phyllida Zabini, deux cinquièmes années de Serpentard, était connu dans tout Poudlard sous le nom des « jumelles Zabini », comme si elles ne formaient qu'une seule entité indissociable.

-Slughorn, vu que c'est leur directeur de maison, leur a demandé ce qu'elles avaient. Dymphna, ou du moins je crois que c'est elle, j'arrive jamais à les différencier, s'est mise à raconter qu'il y avait un corps inconscient dans un couloir près des cachots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là-bas ?

-Aucune idée, elles sont toujours à traîner dans des endroits étranges tu les connais. Toujours est-il qu'après on s'est tous précipité dans cette direction. Les professeurs ont réussi à arriver avant nous et personne n'a vu l'élève qui s'était fait agressé.

-Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de cacher l'inscription sur le mur, enchaîna Dorcas sombrement.

Nerveusement, Alexia déglutit comme si elle redoutait la prochaine question qui allait franchir ses lèvres, pourtant elle ne put s'en empêcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui était marqué ?

-« Le Sang-Pur triomphera », récita Alice d'une voix blanche. Avec la marque des ténèbres dessinée au-dessus.

-Le symbole du mage noir, c'est ça ?

Marlène acquiesça et le silence tomba sur leur petit groupe. Trois d'entre elles venaient d'une famille dites de « sang-pur » pourtant ça n'avait jamais causé aucun problème. Bien sûr, il y avait des différences cultuelles mais Alice, Marlène ou Dorcas n'auraient jamais songé à se considérer supérieures à cause de leur sang ou de leur famille.

A l'autre bout de la salle commune, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas en reste sur le sujet de conversation qui alimentait toutes les discussions du château à l'heure qu'il était.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas vu l'élève agressé ? Demanda James pour la énième fois.

-Non, dit Remus en secouant la tête. Les professeurs l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie avant qu'on soit sur place. Apparemment, l'élève était seulement inconscient. Les jumelles Zabini ont raconté qu'elles l'avaient trouvé là par hasard.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disait que ça serait un Poufsouffle.

-Peut-être, personne n'est sûr.

Sirius se redressa légèrement, le visage sérieux.

-Il vaut mieux se méfier des rumeurs. Si j'en crois Xenophilius Lovegood, l'agression serait l'œuvre de lutins mauves qui hantent la Grande-Bretagne.

-Lovegood ? Répéta Peter distraitement. Ce n'est pas ce Serdaigle complètement fou qui s'était enroulé d'aluminium il y a trois ans pour se protéger de je ne sais plus quelle créature démoniaques ?

-Ah si ! C'est bien lui, approuva James en souriant. Mais bref, ce n'est pas important. Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !

Ses amis tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui, surpris.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est simple, expliqua James vivement. Je veux connaître la vérité. L'élève agressé a sûrement vu quelque chose, un indice, ou peut-être même quelqu'un. Il suffit d'aller l'interroger.

-Ce n'est pas à nous…commença Remus.

-A qui alors ? Aux professeurs ? Certes. Mais celui qui a fait ça est très certainement un autre élève de l'école. On connaît ce château et ses habitants comme notre poche ! Ne me dis pas que vous n'êtes pas curieux ?

-Ça pourrait être dangereux, objecta Peter.

-T'es un Gryffondor oui ou non ? C'est justement ce qui est amusant !

La passion que mettait James dans sa voix était communicative. Aussi, quand il se tourna vers Sirius, ce dernier ne put que lui adresser un rictus amusé. Parce que si James lui demandait de faire quelque chose, il en était. Il soutiendrait son meilleur ami, quelque en soit les conséquences. C'était comme cela qu'ils fonctionnaient.

-J'accepte !

-Pareil, dit Peter.

Ils attendirent tous la réponse de Remus, impatients. Le jeune homme observa chacun de ses amis avec attention puis finit par soupirer. Comment leur dire non ? Ils étaient les seuls à le soutenir malgré sa condition de loup-garou, ils lui avaient appris ce que signifiait le mot amitié et même au-delà en rendant ses transformations supportables grâce aux animagus. Alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter une seconde.

-Très bien, d'accord.

James se leva instantanément, enthousiaste.

Tandis que les Maraudeurs traversaient la salle commune, prêts à commencer leur enquête, le trou du portrait s'ouvrit sur Kevin Mells, le nouveau batteur de l'équipe.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? S'étonna-t-il.

-A l'infirmerie. Peter ne se sent pas bien, prétexta Remus. En tant que préfet, je l'accompagne.

-Ouais, confirma Sirius. Et nous…on les escorte. Juste au cas où.

Kevin haussa un sourcil, l'air pas totalement convaincu.

-Ca ne servira à rien, l'infirmerie est interdite d'accès. J'en reviens. Je voulais essayer de voir si je ne pouvais rien apprendre sur l'agression mais Mme Pomfresh a refusé de me laisser entrer.

Après cette information, il s'éloigna, laissant les quatre garçons.

James réfléchit à toute vitesse, se passant une main dans les cheveux par réflexe. Bon, leur plan tombait à l'eau mais tout n'était pas perdu pour autant. Car il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un Maraudeur. Ce château était leur terrain de jeu depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant et s'ils avaient bien appris une chose, c'était qu'avec un peu audace on pouvait tout réussir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Peter.

-On attend la nuit, décida James. Quand tout le monde dormira, on aura qu'à se faufiler jusqu'à l'infirmerie en prenant la carte et la cape d'invisibilité avec nous.

Sirius hocha la tête, visualisant déjà tous les passages secrets qu'ils pourraient empruntés et les endroits à éviter pour ne pas alerter le concierge ou des fantômes.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, les Maraudeurs essayant de s'occuper mais étant obligés de rester dans la salle commune les possibilités étaient limités. Au début, ils entamèrent une partie de bavboules mais quand Remus eut gagné sept fois d'affilé, les autres renoncèrent. Ils essayèrent ensuite de recruter le plus d'élève possible pour jouer au Quidditch à l'intérieur mais les préfets protestèrent immédiatement et ils préférèrent battre en retraite devant le regard déterminé de Lily.

A mesure que les heures défilaient, James devenait de plus en plus intenable. Remus avait presque l'impression que son corps contenait trop d'énergie et qu'il avait besoin de bouger pour l'évacuer. Il avait remarqué ce détail chez son ami depuis leur première année. James était une boule de nerf, incapable de rester inactif, surtout quand il était enfermé dans une salle comme ça. On aurait dit un lion en cage. Sirius tentait de le distraire, de le faire rire, et évidemment ça marchait. Les deux garçons avaient une connexion entre eux qui faisait que Sirius savait comment gérer l'exubérance de James tandis que James, lui, réussissait à apaiser les blessures que Sirius gardaient de son enfance et de son éducation.

Quant à Peter et Remus, ils les observaient tranquillement depuis leur fauteuil près de la fenêtre en rigolant de leurs pitreries.

Finalement, la nuit tomba et la salle commune se vida progressivement à mesure que les élèves allaient se coucher. Vers une heure du matin, James repoussa sa couverture et chuchota dans l'obscurité :

-Les gars ! On y va ?

-Allons-y ! Approuva Sirius.

-Faites moins de bruit, murmura Remus. Vous allez réveiller Frank.

Silencieusement, les garçons traversèrent la chambre en essayant de se repérer un peu à l'aveugle. A mi-chemin, pourtant, Peter trébucha sur une valise mal rangée et émit un couinement de douleur en sautillant sur un pied.

-Queudver ! Souffre un silence !

-Ta sollicitude me touche, Sirius…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel puis ouvrit la porte avec précaution et se glissa dans le couloir. Il prit la tête de la marche, s'étonnant comme d'habitude du silence Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière de toute évidence, qu'il se baladait la nuit dans le château mais ça le surprenait toujours de voir ce contraste entre l'effervescence de Poudlard le jour et la sérénité durant la nuit. Parfois il culpabilisait légèrement d'enfreindre le règlement malgré son statut de préfet mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être dans son lit en ce moment.

-Qui a la carte ?

-C'est moi, dit Peter en fouillant dans ses poches. Ah là voilà ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Aussitôt, la carte du Maraudeur s'anima, révélant ses secrets.

-Où est Rusard ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ici ! Dans son bureau. On peut y aller, il n'y a personne.

Remus se pencha pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de son ami en ayant une idée soudaine.

-Regarde à l'infirmerie le nom de l'élève qui a été agressé.

-Lunard, tu es un génie ! S'exclama James. Alors c'est… Bertha Jorkins. Vous la connaissez ?

-Je crois que c'est une Poufsouffle, dit Sirius. Une quatrième année qui adore les ragots, un peu bizarre. Elle était venue me parler l'année dernière pour savoir si je sortais réellement avec Dorcas.

-Tu es sortie avec Dorcas.

-Pendant deux semaines ! Et je le regrette assez, merci bien.

-Ce n'était pas la pire, rétorqua James. Tessie Ryan était une vraie plaie !

-Pitié, pas besoin de nous rappeler cette mégère, dit Remus. Son gloussement me hante encore dans mes cauchemars.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, ce qui parut totalement déplacé dans le silence qui régnait mais qu'importe. Partout où les Maraudeurs allaient, on pouvait être sûr d'entendre des rires et de la joie.

Ils reprirent leur route, descendant silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers la porte, verrouillée à cette heure-ci. En constatant qu'un alohomora ne marchait pas, James ne s'avoua pas vaincu et les deux meilleurs amis entreprirent de forcer la serrure grâce à une simple épingle à cheveux. Ils avaient trouvé cette technique moldu en troisième année et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était pratique dans ce genre de situation.

Pourtant la conscience de Remus lui soufflait que c'était quand même mal de faire ça, surtout qu'il était préfet.

-On ne devrait pas…murmura-t-il.

-Essaye de l'en empêcher, répondit Peter avec un petit haussement d'épaule fataliste. Tu le connais, quand il a une idée derrière la tête, impossible de le faire faire changer d'avis. C'est James après tout…

 _C'est James_. Comme si ça voulait tout dire, que ça résumait la situation. Comme si d'être James Potter le rendait intouchable, presque invulnérable. Et pourtant, dans une certaine mesure, c'était le cas. James arrivait à se sortir de toutes les situations sans jamais se faire prendre. Il avait une chance et une audace qui frôlaient l'insolence mais c'est ce qui faisait partit de son charme.

Et c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Peter l'admirait tant.

-Oui ! S'exclama brusquement Sirius. On est trop doué !

-Mais pas assez modeste semble-t-il, répliqua Remus en souriant.

-Arrête d'être jaloux Lunard, un jour tu arriveras peut-être à aussi exceptionnel que moi.

Sirius ponctua sa remarque d'un clin d'œil tandis que James lui donnait un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Sans bruit, il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et entra à pas feutrés. Il connaissait la pièce par cœur pour y avoir atterrit un nombre incalculable de fois après un match de Quidditch ou plus régulièrement en venant rendre visite à Remus après les pleines lunes.

La porte se referma doucement dans leur dos tandis qu'une odeur de désinfectant leur chatouilla les narines. La pièce était énorme, presque aussi grande que le hall d'entrée. Des lits aux draps blancs s'alignaient le long des murs, séparés par des paravents pour que les patients aient un peu d'intimité. La décoration était sommaire, uniquement quelques armoires en bois contenant diverses fioles de potions ayant pour capacité de calmer l'acné, refaire pousser les os ou encore forcer le malade à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Les murs en pierre brut donnaient un véritable cachet à la salle, renforcée par les rayons argentés qui inondaient l'infirmerie à cette heure-ci. Au fond à droite se trouvait le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, dont la porte était actuellement fermée.

Un seul lit était occupé vers le milieu de la pièce par une jeune fille à la silhouette frêle, ses cheveux blonds cendrés s'étalant sur l'oreiller.

-On la réveille ? Chuchota James.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit aussitôt Remus. On connaît tes techniques de réveil, la pauvre va faire un arrêt cardiaque.

James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé puis Remus se pencha doucement au-dessus de la fille. Il la secoua par l'épaule et elle sursauta brusquement, retenant de justesse un cri apeuré. Effarée, elle les regarda un par un avant de réussir à articuler :

-Merlin ! Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-N'ai pas peur, on veut juste te poster des questions.

-Les professeurs l'ont déjà fait ! Et on est au beau milieu de la nuit, Lupin !

Bon, visiblement, elle les avait reconnus. En même temps, c'était dur de trouver un élève dans ce château qui ne connaisse pas les Maraudeurs.

-Je sais bien mais il fallait qu'on te parle. Tu t'appelles Bertha, c'est ça ?

Bertha écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il connaisse son nom et hocha la tête.

-Bertha Jorkins, dit-elle. Mais je ne comprends pas…qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-On veut savoir ce qui s'est passé, expliqua James. Raconte-nous en détail.

-Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose… J'étais au niveau des cachots pour aller récupérer mon livre de potion quand soudain j'ai entendu des voix. Trois personnes sont arrivées devant moi mais elles avaient le visage caché par des cagoules, je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était. Le premier, le plus grand, m'a dit que ce n'était pas bien de rôder toute seule en ce moment pour une…une sang de bourbe, surtout moi…

Remus remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement buté sur le mot de sang-de-bourbe, comme si ça la répugnait de le prononcer. A côté de lui, James et Sirius serraient les poings avec force.

-Pourquoi surtout toi ? Demanda Peter, pragmatique.

-Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai tendance à rependre des rumeurs et fouiner un peu partout. Mais je ne peux pas m'en m'empêcher, si vous saviez les secrets que certains cachent !

La lueur dans les yeux de Bertha mit mal à l'aise Remus qui s'empressa de reprendre la conversation.

-Hum…Et sinon, rien d'autre ne te revient ?

-Les trois étaient de tailles différentes, donc je dirais qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même année. Ils m'ont jeté des sortilèges et à un moment je me suis évanouie. Mme Pomfresh a dit que j'avais quelques séquelles mais rien de grave. J'ai eu de la chance.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir reconnu les personnes ? Insista James.

-Non mais j'ai vu l'écusson sur leur robe de sorcier.

-Serpentard, supposa automatiquement Sirius.

Bertha acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

-Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

-Attends…Quoi ?

-J'en suis certaine, martela la jeune fille. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas envoyés de Poufsouffle de peur que je reconnaisse quelqu'un de ma maison.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle. Que des Serpentard attaquent des élèves nés-moldu, c'était une chose, mais si d'autres maisons rejoignaient les idéologies du mage noir alors ça voulait dire que la situation était bien plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Parfois, être enfermé entre les murs de Poudlard pouvait légèrement couper de la réalité.

Malgré tout, Remus tiqua en entendant la phrase de Bertha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ils n'ont pas envoyés » ? Tu penses que l'attaque n'était pas due au hasard ?

-Bah…C'est peut-être idiot mais si je suis revenu c'est pour reprendre mon livre de potion. Mais je suis pratiquement sûre de l'avoir rangé dans mon sac à la fin du cours. En sortant, quelqu'un m'a bousculé, je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça aurait pu suffire pour me le voler grâce à un sortilège.

-Ils n'auraient pas pu être certain que tu retournerais chercher ton livre, objecta Sirius.

-On avait un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, j'aurais forcément eu besoin de mon manuel. S'ils ont des « espions » chez les Poufsouffle, ce n'était pas dur d'avoir l'info… Mais enfin à quoi ça vous sert de savoir tout ça ?

-A beaucoup de chose, Bertha, assura James. Merci pour ton aide !

Il lui adressa un sourire dans la pénombre et la jeune fille regarda les quatre amis partir, fascinés. Les quatre garçons les plus populaires de l'école avaient débarqué en pleine nuit pour lui parler à _elle_ ! Franchement, elle aurait presque pu penser être dans un rêve.

Dès que Sirius referma la porte derrière lui, les Maraudeurs reprirent le chemin en sens inverse en direction de la salle commune. Heureusement que c'était dimanche demain sinon ils n'auraient jamais réussi à se lever.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a dit la vérité ? Demanda Peter à voix haute.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous aurait mentit, dit Remus. Elle paraissait sincère.

-Mais si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai…alors on a un traître chez les Gryffondor.

-Et il ferait mieux de ne pas se trouver devant moi un jour sinon je lui fous mon poing dans la figure, lança James, visiblement contrarié.

Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, sachant pertinemment ce qui le chamboulait à ce point. James ne pouvait pas supporter la déloyauté ou la traîtrise, pour lui c'était le comble du déshonneur. Ses parents lui avaient inculqués des valeurs et il les respectait avec fougue. Alors évidemment, savoir qu'il y avait un traître parmi sa maison le mettait dans tous états.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, tentant toujours de faire le moindre bruit de possible. Pourtant, ça ne loupa pas encore une fois et Peter trébucha à nouveau sur la valise mal rangé. Il eut moins de chance qu'en début de soirée car il s'étala de tout son long, les bras et les jambes en étoiles de mers, face contre terre.

-Bon sang Queudver, tu le fais exprès ? Lança Remus.

James et Sirius, eux, éclatèrent de rire en se tenant le ventre. Ils frappèrent dans leur main, redoublant d'hilarité, et Remus et Peter finirent par se joindre à eux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête ensommeillée de Frank dépassa de ses rideaux.

-Hein ? Dit-il d'un air niais. Qué q'y passe ?

 **A samedi prochain :)**


	6. Chapitre 6: La maison des Serpents

Chapitre VI : La maison des Serpents 

Après être revenu de leur escapade à l'infirmerie, James voulu parler des révélations que Bertha Jorkins avaient faites mais un regard à ses amis l'en dissuada. Ils étaient tous exténués et tombaient de fatigue. Peter alla carrément se coucher tout habillé, s'écroulant pratiquement dans son lit, tandis que Sirius baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Seul Remus eu le courage de passer par la salle de bain, sachant qu'il était quand même 2h du matin.

-Bonne nuit, lança James dans le noir.

Il ne se formalisa pas quand personne ne lui répondit, se doutant que les autres devaient déjà être à moitié endormit.

Le lendemain matin, ce furent les rayons du soleil qui tirèrent James du sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil difficilement, grommelant en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller. Ça lui apprendrait à se coucher tard comme ça. Heureusement que c'était dimanche sinon les professeurs ne l'auraient pas vu avant midi au moins.

Frank, habillé et les cheveux mouillés, passa devant lui sur la pointe des pieds mais s'aperçut qu'il était déjà réveillé.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Salut…Il est quelle heure ?

-11h30. J'ai préféré vous laisser dormir vu l'heure à laquelle vous êtes rentré hier soir.

James se mordit la lèvre, attendant l'inévitable question qui allait forcément suivre mais Frank ne dit rien. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait énormément chez lui. Depuis presque plus cinq ans Frank partageait leur dortoir sans jamais poser de question. Pourtant, il avait remarqué leurs sorties après le couvre-feu pour faire des blagues ou leur disparition durant des nuits entières lors des pleines lunes mais il faisait celui qui ne voyait rien. Sa discrétion était très appréciée.

-Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice.

-Vas-y, ta belle t'attend !

Dès que Frank eut claqué la porte du dortoir, James se leva, se réveillant doucement. Ce qui chez lui voulait dire en débordant d'énergie.

-Debout les gars ! Claironna-t-il à la cantonade.

-La ferme ! Répliqua Sirius.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi ! Je faisais un super rêve.

Alors que James ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un oreiller venu de nulle part le frappa en pleine tête et il entendit le rire de Peter.

-Bien visé, le félicita Remus.

-Ouais ça lui apprendra à nous réveiller en hurlant, ajouta Sirius.

-Bande de traître !

James renvoya son oreiller à Peter puis reprit comme si de rien était.

-Levez-vous, on a une journée chargée !

-Comment ça ? C'est dimanche…

-Oui, peut-être, mais il faut qu'on découvre qui est le traître chez les Gryffondor. D'ailleurs je compte bien interroger tous les élèves un par un. Croyez-moi je vais démasquer cet imbécile et vite.

Remus soupira, l'ayant venu venir à des kilomètres.

C'était la façon de fonctionner de James après tout. Agir, foncer dans le tas quitte à prendre quelques coups et réfléchir ensuite. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que ça ne servait rien d'essayer de raisonner James quand il avait une idée en tête. Il valait mieux le laisser se tromper, se casser la figure, puis être là ensuite pour recoller les morceaux. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps avec Lily Evans. Parce que James était incapable de freiner, il fallait toujours qu'il appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur. Rester en retrait n'était dans ses habitudes, quelle que soit la situation. C'était comme ça qu'il avait découvert son secret en deuxième année. James ne l'avait pas cru quand Remus lui servait comme excuse qu'il partait une fois par mois voir sa mère malade. Et évidemment, il avait vite compris pour sa lycanthropie. Pourtant, loin de le repousser, James s'était contenté d'éclater de rire en disant que c'était vraiment la classe d'avoir un ami loup-garou.

-James, dit-il pour tenter de le calmer, tu ne peux pas interroger tous les élèves comme ça…

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu vas te rendre suspect, le traître va se braquer et on aura perdu notre élément de surprise.

-Sauf que si on attend il risque d'y avoir encore des agressions, protesta-t-il.

Remus se tourna vers Sirius, cherchant un peu d'aide. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de raisonner James un minimum, c'était Sirius.

-Bon écoute Cornedrue, tu me connais. Je suis avec toi. Si tu veux arrêter le traître, j'en suis aussi.

Découragé, Remus ouvrit la bouche pour les dissuader une nouvelle fois mais Sirius reprit d'un air nonchalant, appuyé contre la colonne de son lit à baldaquin.

-Mais il faut qu'on soit discret, qu'on montre que ça ne nous intéresse pas vraiment et chercher sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Bref, subtilement. Remus a raison, si on débarque en criant dans la salle commune tu peux être sûr que le traître va nous filer entre les doigts. Crois-moi, l'idée qu'il y ait de nouvelles agressions ne m'enchante pas non plus mais on peut espérer que les profs arrivent à les empêcher. On aura qu'à commencer en faisant une liste de tous les Gryffondor et d'éliminer les personnes au fur à mesure.

Quand Sirius eut terminé, ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement. D'habitude c'était Remus qui proposait des plans censés et logiques dans la bande.

-Faites pas cette tête ! Ça m'arrive de dire des trucs intelligents parfois.

-Avoue que c'est plutôt rare, dit James en souriant.

-Dis celui qui était prêt à foncer dans le tas il y a deux minutes !

Peter rigola avant de dire :

-Mais sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu as eu cette idée de génie ?

-Oh c'est ce que je faisais avec…commença Sirius sans réfléchir avant de se stopper brusquement.

Regulus. C'était le nom qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer. Quand ils étaient petits, avec son frère, ils s'amusaient à apprendre des secrets ou des rumeurs lors des interminables fêtes de sangs-purs. Mais c'était une époque révolue. Son frère avait choisi son camp.

-Rien, désolé, reprit-il en secouant la tête. Bon allez, on va manger. Je meurs de faim.

Avec un sourire un peu trop crispé pour être entièrement sincère, il sortit du dortoir en vitesse, Peter sur les talons. Un peu derrière, James et Remus échangèrent un regard éloquent. Le voile de tristesse qui était tombé sur les yeux de Sirius il y a quelques secondes ne leur avait pas échappé et ils savaient pertinemment qu'une seule chose pouvait le provoquer. Pourtant, ils n'osèrent pas commenter. Sirius ne parlait jamais de son frère, c'était le sujet tabou.

Ils descendirent finalement dans la Grande Salle, déserte à cette heure-ci puisque la plupart des élèves avaient déjà pris leur petit-déjeuner. Le dimanche, le repas du midi n'était servi qu'à 13h donc ils devraient patienter encore un peu.

-Enfin réveillé ? Lança Alexia quand ils s'assirent à leur table.

-Salut princesse.

-Tu t'es coiffé Sirius ?

-Non mais on est dimanche, on s'en fiche.

-James déteint trop sur toi, commenta Marlène avec un sourire.

James releva la tête, l'air indigné.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit-il. J'essaye vraiment de les coiffer !

-Avec quoi ? Un pétard ? Rétorqua Dorcas.

-Très drôle Meadowes, vraiment. En fait, où est Evans ?

Dorcas et Marlène échangèrent un regard amusé tandis qu'Alexia levait les yeux au ciel.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait le demander.

-Il a quand même tenu trente secondes, dit Remus.

-Nouveau record ! Ajouta Sirius.

Il donna un coup dans l'épaule de James alors que celui-ci affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Elle est à la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir de métamorphose.

-Mais c'est à rendre pour dans deux semaines.

-Tu connais Lily, dit Dorcas. Elle aime bien prendre de l'avance.

James le savait pertinemment. Parfois la tendance de Lily d'être toujours si sérieuse l'agaçait, surtout quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle avait cette façon de froncer les sourcils dès qu'une chose la dérangeait ou lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Or, Lily Evans détestait ne pas comprendre. Par conséquent, la bibliothèque était vite devenue son refuge favori du château.

Ils continuèrent à discuter avec les filles, profitant de leur dimanche.

Lundi soir, Severus observait l'effervescence qui régnait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Contrairement aux autres maisons, la sienne avait été moins bouleversé par l'attaque contre Bertha Jorkins. A vrai dire plusieurs personnes trouvaient que c'était tout à fait justifié. Pas tout le monde, certes, mais la voix traînante d'Evan Rosier entouré de sa cours dominait fortement le bruit ambiant.

-Cette sang-de-bourbe n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! Disait-il.

-Je ne comprends pas comment ces gens-là peuvent même être acceptés à Poudlard, ajouta Elizabeth Yaxley, sa petite amie.

-C'est la faute à cet imbécile de Dumbledore. Cet amoureux des nés-moldus pourrait accepter n'importe quoi dans sa fichue école.

Evan Rosier était un septième année arrogant, autour de qui gravitait un petit groupe de sang-pur tout aussi prétentieux. Parmi eux se trouvait Elizabeth Yaxley, en sixième année. Ensemble ils formaient le couple parfait. Tous les deux issus d'illustres familles fortunées, ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux et les mêmes exaspérants cheveux blonds ors qu'ils arboraient telles des crinières. Ils étaient fiancés depuis l'année dernière, renforçant encore leur espèce de légende malsaine au sein du château.

Caché derrière son livre de potion, Severus se contentait d'observer sans intervenir. Même si son amitié avec Lily était peu à peu tombée dans l'oubli, il valait mieux qu'il ne donne pas son avis sur la question des nés-moldus au risque de subir une remarque désobligeante. D'ailleurs, à côté de d'Evan, Marius Avery lui jeta un coup d'œil torve mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Severus serra les poings sans oser bouger. A vrai dire, il essayait le plus possible de se faire oublier. Il préférait de loin la solitude.

-Regarde-le ce crétin, dit soudain une voix sur sa gauche. Assis dans son fauteuil comme un prince !

-Livia ! Parle moins fort !

Tournant légèrement la tête, Severus repéra la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Elle se tenait parmi un groupe de cinquième année, assise entre les jumelles Zabini. Il l'avait déjà croisé de temps en temps dans la salle commune. Elle s'appelait Livia Fawley.

-Je m'en fiche qu'il m'entende. Rosier ne me fait pas peur.

-Tu devrais pourtant, rétorqua Regulus Black, assis en face d'elle. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux éviter de le contrarier.

-Il a raison, renchérit Dymphna Zabini (à moins que ça ne soit Phyllida, impossible de les différencier). Sa famille a des relations haut placées.

-La mienne aussi. On peut tous jouer à ce jeu-là. Nos familles sont les plus puissantes d'Angleterre.

-Tu te trompes, celle de Rosier a pris de l'importance ces derniers temps.

Severus tendit l'oreille, de plus en plus intéressé. C'était un des avantages à être un solitaire. Personne ne faisait attention à vous, ce qui lui laissait l'opportunité d'écouter les conversations comme bon lui semblait. Et parfois, il apprenait des choses vraiment utiles.

-Comment ça de l'importance ? Répéta Livia Fawley. Tu veux dire…

Il ne pouvait pas distinguer l'expression de son visage à cet instant mais elle devait avoir les yeux écarquillés, doublé d'un haussement de sourcil lui donnant une expression hautaine.

-Ma mère me l'a confirmé par lettre, dit Regulus. Le père de Rosier aurait soutenu publiquement le seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça veut tout dire.

-D'après les rumeurs, il s'entourerait de partisans. Des mangemorts. On peut parier que Rosier ira grossier les rangs dès sa majorité, affirma Dolohov.

-Mais…c'est en janvier ! S'exclama l'une des sœurs Zabini. Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas revenir à l'école s'il portait la marque.

-C'est là que tu as tort. Ce vieux fou voit la bonté partout. Tu peux être sûre qu'il laisserait Rosier rentrer en lui tendant les bras.

Curieux, Severus abaissa son manuel de potion pour pouvoir mieux épier le groupe de cinquième année. Ils avaient tous l'air grave, penchés par-dessus la table comme s'ils complotaient un secret d'état. Livia Fawley pinçait les lèvres de colère et elle ressortait fortement parmi ses amis à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds qui tranchaient avec les chevelures sombres des jumelles, d'Antonin Dolohov et de Regulus. Ce dernier était le seul qui arborant une expression nonchalante, presque comme un masque figé sur ses traits fins aristocratiques. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était habitué à entendre le même genre de discours dans sa famille.

-Mais de toute façon, reprit Dymphna, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Rosier ? Ne me dis pas que tu soutiens les sangs-de-bourbe ?

Livia émit une espèce de feulement de chat furieux comme si l'idée était une insulte à elle seule.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je pense que les sangs-purs sont au-dessus des né-moldus, ça me paraît une évidence. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'approuve la violente gratuite sur une gamine dans un couloir sombre. Il y a une manière de faire.

-Et tu penses que Rosier est impliqué ?

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne le soit pas. Qu'est-ce qui échappe à sa surveillance omniprésente ?

-Je…

Mais Severus n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre la prochaine phrase.

Brusquement tout le monde sursauta quand Darren Mulciber, furibond, débarqua dans la salle commune en hurlant de rage. Plusieurs personnes s'écartèrent dans un réflexe de survie acquis avec les années. Il fallait dire que Mulciber était un type battit comme une armoire à glace avec des poings énormes dont il n'hésitait pas à se servir. Actuellement, il était recouvert de peinture jaune et de plumes multicolores, ce qui cassait légèrement son aura menaçante, et Severus retint un ricanement moqueur.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Evan se leva de son fauteuil.

-Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Les Maraudeurs ! Rugit Mulciber.

Severus se crispa à la mention des quatre garçons de Gryffondor. Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une blague idiote de cet imbécile de Potter et de sa bande.

-Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ?

-Ils m'ont piégé au deuxième étage. Je ne les ai pas venu venir.

-En même temps, le jour où ce crétin comprendra quelque chose, commenta Livia en chuchotant.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne l'entendit hormis ses amis et Severus. Toute l'attention de la salle commune était dirigée vers Mulciber qui continuait à hurler au centre de la pièce.

-Ils vont me le payer !

-Oh ça oui, dit Evan Rosier. Ils vont le regretter. Les Serpentard ne resteront pas comme ça à se faire humilier ! Les Maraudeurs pensent qu'ils peuvent agir sans subir de conséquences. Mais la donne a changée.

-Comment ça ? Demande Avery, se plaçant à côté de son meilleur ami toujours recouvert de peinture jaune et de plumes multicolores.

-Disons seulement que j'ai des contacts en dehors du château. Les Gryffondor feraient mieux d'être sur leur garde, particulièrement les sangs-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlé. On verra si Potter et sa bande rigoleront toujours en retrouvant l'un des leurs dans un couloir sombre.

La preuve dont Severus avait besoin venait d'être dite. Même si Rosier n'avait pas avoué explicitement qu'il était à l'origine de l'attaque, ou du moins qu'il faisait partie du groupe qui l'avait mené, ce n'était pas difficile de le déduire. De toute façon, Rosier n'aurait pas permis qu'une telle chose s'organise dans sa propre maison sans avoir le contrôle dessus. Et connaissant les gens qui l'entouraient habituellement, ça n'avait pas dû être bien dur de les enrôler.

Après cette scène, l'ambiance retomba légèrement, tout le monde retournant à ses occupations. Mulciber finit par arrêter de hurler pour aller prendre une douche et les conversations se remirent à bourdonner partout. Quand l'horloge sonna 19h, Severus se résolut à refermer son livre de potion et à se lever de son fauteuil. Ce soir devait avoir lieu le premier Club de Slugh de l'année. Il en faisait partie depuis deux ans, ayant été invité à la base pour son talent en potion que le professeur n'avait pas manqué de voir. Et même s'il détestait y assister, c'était une occasion pour voir Lily, chose qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde.

Il traversa le château, descendant dans les sous-sols en direction des cahots, là où se trouvait le bureau du professeur de potion.

-Ah, monsieur Rogue ! S'exclama le professeur Slughorn en le voyant arriver. Ravi que vous ayez pu venir !

Severus se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli et pénétra dans le bureau. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà arrivé. Parmi elles, Evan Rosier évidemment, Regulus Black, Amelia Bones, Tessie Ryan, Xenophilius Lovegood et surtout Lily. Elle détourna le regard en le voyant entrer et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Par Merlin, il aimerait pouvoir tout arranger, que tout redevienne comme avant. Son rire lui manquait plus que tout. Mais il l'avait perdu. A cause de cet imbécile de Potter !

Lentement, il rejoignit sa place qui se trouvait en face de Lily. Pour une fois, elle avait relevé ses cheveux auburn en un chignon sur le dessus de sa tête, ce qui lui permit d'observer son visage. Elle rougit en sentant son regard et lui décocha une œillade de mise en garde.

-Bien alors commençons ce dîner, dit Slughorn, son ventre bedonnant raclant le bord de la table.

-Il n'y a pas plus d'invités ?

-Hélas non, miss Evans. Ceux de l'année dernière ont désormais quitté Poudlard, nous laissant en petit comité pour ce soir. Bien que, je l'avoue, il manque encore une personne…

Au moment où le professeur prononça ses mots, on toqua à la porte. Un jeune garçon, sûrement en cinquième année et portant les couleurs de Gryffondor entra, la respiration haletante comme s'il avait couru pour arriver jusqu'ici.

-Désolé pour le retard, professeur.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien voyons, monsieur Mells. Entrez, entrez ! Voici donc notre nouvel recru, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres. Je l'ai croisé hier en train d'envoyer un sortilège de furoncle à un garçon. Vraiment très réussit ! Evidemment, je ne vous encourage pas à recommencer, n'est-ce pas monsieur Mells ?

-Bien sûr professeur.

-J'ai également appris que vous faisiez partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison ! Mes félicitations.

Kevin rougit au compliment et balbutia :

-Merci professeur.

Agacé, Severus pinça les lèvres. Encore un qui était déstabilisé par les remarques flatteuses de Slughorn mais qui irait s'en vanter à peine sortit du bureau. Pourtant Lily lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et rassurant, ce qui eut le don de l'exaspérer encore plus si possible.

-Et sinon, monsieur Mells, reprit Slughorn comme si de rien était, vous ne savez pas si monsieur Black compte se joindre à nous ? Je l'avais invité également.

-Euh…je ne crois pas…

-Bien dommage ! Depuis des années que j'essaye de le faire venir, il refuse à chaque fois. Tant de potentiel pourtant.

Lily renifla dédaigneusement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Oh ce n'est pas une grande perte, marmonna-t-elle.

-Vous n'auriez pas d'information à ce sujet, monsieur Black ? Sur votre frère j'entends.

A l'autre bout de la table, Regulus se crispa à la question du professeur. C'était de notoriété publique que la relation entre les deux frères étaient plus que tendu et il valait mieux éviter de parler de l'un quand l'autre était présent si on voulait éviter une scène explosive. Personne ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, du moins au sein de l'école, et la plupart des élèves supposaient que leur animosité venait du fait qu'ils étaient de maisons rivales. Pourtant, ils ne se doutaient pas d'à quel point ils avaient tort. La relation entre les frères Black était d'une complexité rare, liée à une enfance douloureuse enfermée entre les murs du Square Grimmaurd. Et ce n'était certainement pas une simple rivalité entre maisons qui allait la résumer.

-Non professeur, je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix neutre après quelques secondes.

-Tant pis ! Peut-être une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, commençons ce repas. Miss Ryan, pouvez-vous me passer les pommes de terre.

Tessie Ryan, une Poufsouffle à la peau sombre et au rire s'approchant plus de celui d'une poule que d'une humaine, s'empressa d'obéir, manquant de renverser son verre au passage. Severus retint un ricanement méprisant. Pas étonnant que cette idiote soit sortie avec Sirius Black. Il le sentait, cette soirée allait encore être très longue.

-Alors, dites-moi, votre été s'est bien passé ? Miss Bones ?

-Très bien professeur. J'ai fait un stage de deux semaines au ministère, c'était très intéressant. Encore merci pour votre lettre de recommandation d'ailleurs !

-Oh mais c'était tout à fait naturel. Vous êtes une élève brillante Amelia, comme le prouve votre nomination au poste de préfète-en-chef. Félicitation en passant. Qui est votre homologue cette année ?

-Amos Diggory.

-C'est un jeune homme de votre maison, n'est-ce pas miss Ryan ?

-Oui professeur. Il est très gentil.

-Nous l'inviterons une prochaine fois dans ce cas. Et vous monsieur Rosier ? Comment va votre père ?

-Il va très bien et il vous passe ses amitiés.

-Très aimable à lui, dit Slughorn en se servant une généreuse part de faisan juteux. Vous le remercierez d'ailleurs, il m'a envoyé de l'ananas confit cet été comme chaque année. Oh il n'a pas oublié que c'était mon pêché mignon !

Comme à peu près tout ce qui se mangeait, pensa Severus avec ironie.

A sa droite, Xenophilius Lovegood releva la tête de son assiette, les yeux un peu hagards comme à son habitude. C'était un espèce d'illuminé que les élèves avaient appris à apprivoiser, s'amusant de ses remarques loufoques et décalés.

-Il faut faire attention, professeur, il y a souvent des joncheruines dans les ananas.

-Vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant, déclara Slughorn du ton poli de celui qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Miss Evans, racontez-nous votre été !

-Ce n'est pas très passionnant professeur. J'ai retrouvé le monde moldu.

Lily avait dit ça avec une innocence qui lui était coutumière, son beau sourire éclairement son visage pâle. Malgré tout Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer la grimace fugace de Rosier et il se tendit légèrement. Il ne permettrait à personne de toucher à sa précieuse amie mais il savait qu'en ces temps troublés cela allait être assez compliqué.

Il ne comprenait pourtant pas comment le monde entier ne pouvait pas voir Lily de la même façon que lui. Car quand il posait ses yeux sur elle, il avait l'impression de voir un ange roux descendu du ciel. Oublié sa solitude, oublié les cris de ses parents qui hurlaient toujours plus fort, oublié les nuits blanches à entendre sa mère pleuré. Lily avait cet effet sur les gens. Elle voyait ce que les autres n'étaient pas capables de voir, elle révélait la bonté en chacun en leur adressant un sourire. Un simple sourire. Mais un simple sourire, pour un enfant perdu comme Severus, c'était le trésor le plus inestimable du monde. Elle lui avait offert son amitié sans limite, sans compromis.

Cependant, cette époque était révolue désormais. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur se serra mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Cette soirée allait encore être très longue.


	7. Chapitre 7: Pleine lune et sorties cland

Chapitre VII : Pleine lune et sorties clandestines

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Bouge de là espèce de monstre !

-Sirius ? Appela James, passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler comme ça ?

-C'est encore ce maudit chat !

James rentra complètement dans le dortoir et retint un éclat de rire. Sirius était debout sur son lit, criant après le pauvre animal qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux jaunes. Perturbant certes. Mais il ne s'étonnait même plus de ce genre de scène après toutes ces années. Sirius avait déclaré une guerre à ce chat et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

-Descend de ton lit, dit-il en souriant, tu serais capable de te faire mal.

-Enlève ce monstre d'abord.

-Franchement, si les filles du château pouvaient te voir comme ça, ta côte de popularité baisserait en flèche.

Sirius se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir tandis que James traversait la chambre pour attraper l'animal. Il le remit dehors et Chamallow détala dans le couloir, s'empressant de s'éloigner pour sauver sa vie.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Euh…on va en cours ?

-Oh allez Sirius ! Il fait beau pour une fois, tu veux vraiment aller t'enfermer dans la salle de divination avec la folle dingue ?

-Tu fais ça seulement parce que Remus est à l'infirmerie et qu'il ne peut pas te faire la morale.

-Exact ! Dit James avec un grand sourire. Justement, ça lui fera plaisir quand on lui rapportera du chocolat de chez Honeydukes.

En effet, la pleine lune devait avoir lieu le lendemain et Remus était épuisé en se levant ce matin. Il avait de grands cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux ambrées et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Evidemment, têtu comme il était, il avait voulu aller en cours ce matin. Pourtant, à l'heure du déjeuner il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et ses amis l'avaient forcé à aller à l'infirmerie immédiatement. James avait même menacé de lui jeter un sort s'il n'obtempérait pas.

Sirius n'eut pas à réfléchir une seconde de plus. Lui aussi avait envie de s'échapper des murs du château pour quelques heures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y !

Dans un éclat de rire, James attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur avant de se précipiter hors du dortoir, son meilleur ami sur les talons.

-Et Peter ? Demanda soudain Sirius, sautant la dernière marche de l'escalier.

-Je crois qu'il a un contrôle en étude des runes, il ne peut pas le louper.

-Donc c'est seulement toi et moi ?

-On dirait bien ! La meilleure équipe !

Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière, riant de bon cœur. Merlin ce que ça lui avait manqué pendant l'été. Rester enfermé entre les murs lugubres du Square Grimmaurd alors que son meilleur ami, son presque frère, pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait le plus, la liberté, lui avait été insupportable.

Ils traversèrent le château au pas de course, veillant à éviter le concierge. En quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés devant le passage de la sorcière borgne. Le trajet jusqu'à Honeydukes n'était pas long, à peine une dizaine de minute, mais le tunnel finissait en une pente assez raide et bientôt la respiration haletante des deux garçons brisa le silence.

James tenait sa baguette à bout de bras, éclairant le sol inégal pour éviter de trébucher et jetant des ombres étranges autour d'eux par la même occasion.

-Passe-moi la cape, murmura-t-il à Sirius avant de les en recouvrir tous les deux.

Ils avaient moins de place que quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais malgré tout ils tenaient toujours à deux sous la cape. Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, ils rentrèrent par la trappe cachée dans la réserve de chez Honeydukes qui se trouvait juste en dessous du célèbre magasin. La cave était remplie de caisses et de cageots recouverts de poussières. Des bruits étouffés venant de la boutique leur parvenaient, signe que plusieurs clients devaient s'y trouver en ce moment-même.

Tentant de se faire discrets, les deux amis montèrent les escaliers qui grincèrent sous leur poids et entrèrent dans la boutique. Ils contournèrent le comptoir, évitant la patronne qui souriait en vendant des confiseries.

-Même si ça fait des années que je viens, je trouve toujours ça formidable, dit James, émerveillé.

Sirius ne pouvait qu'approuver. D'innombrables étagères débordaient des plus succulentes friandises. Des nougats moelleux, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés et des centaines de chocolats différents étaient disposés en rangées nettes. Un peu plus loin, il y avait des tonneaux remplis de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de Fizwizbiz. Les bonbons à "Effets spéciaux" occupaient un pan de mur entier tandis que juste à côté on pouvait lire une pancarte indiquant les "Goûts bizarres".

Alors que James retirait la cape, les rendant à nouveau visibles, un petit garçon se figea, bouche-bée, en les voyants apparaître d'un coup.

-Chut ! Fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil avant de se détourner.

James était déjà en train d'attraper divers paquets de bonbons, les passants négligemment à son ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas en faire tomber.

-Des baguettes réglisses ? S'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ça ?

-Hein ? Oh c'est pour Marlène. Elle m'a demandé d'en prendre si on venait ici. C'est pour en envoyer à ses frères je crois.

-Apparemment c'est de famille d'avoir des goûts bizarres…

-Ouais ! Tiens, passe-moi des fondants en chaudron. Ceux aux chocolats avec des éclats d'amendes. Remus adore !

-Remus adore tout ce qui contient du chocolat en même temps.

-Pas faux. Et toi, tu veux quelque chose ?

Sirius balaya les étagères du regard, réfléchissant.

-Je vais prendre des souris en sucre. Alexia en voulait hier.

-Elle n'en mérite pas, répliqua James avec un sourire dans la voix malgré tout. Elle a abandonné l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Justement…ça ne te paraît pas étrange ?

-Bah elle voulait juste améliorer ses résultats. C'est vrai qu'avec tous les entraînements par semaine, c'est dur de s'organiser dans le travail. Enfin pour les autres évidemment, moi je suis génial !

Sirius éclata de rire devant l'arrogance coutumière de James et paya la vendeuse distraitement. Ils ressortirent d'Honeydukes, remontant la rue principale en slalomant entre les passants.

-Mais sérieusement, reprit-il nonchalamment, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ? Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à s'organiser les années passées.

-Certes, mais elle n'avait pas les BUSE à passer avant. Ecoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais Alex est une grande fille et je ne peux la forcer à rester dans l'équipe juste parce que ça t'amuses de l'embêter.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça !

-Alors pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es enfin rendu compte que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Si Sirius avait été assis, il en serait tombé de sa chaise. Perplexe, il s'arrêta, manquant de heurter un homme qui passait à côté de lui.

-Quoi ?!

-Oh allez ! Dit James en secouant la tête. Même moi et mon manque de subtilité on a remarqué qu'il y a un truc entre vous.

-James, il n'y a rien entre Alexia et moi. Elle est un peu comme une petite sœur.

-Une petite sœur sacrément jolie alors…

-T'es complètement fou ! Et puis tu peux parler, parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons tu n'avances toujours pas avec Evans.

James soupira avec fatalité, son éternel sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Machinalement, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de répondre d'un ton léger.

-Un jour elle se rendra compte que je suis le gars parfait pour elle. En attendant, j'essaye toujours de l'en persuader.

-Sans grand succès, compléta Sirius.

-Ouais ! Mais je ne désespère pas. Faudra que je demande à Remus un autre de ses conseils sur la psychologie féminine. Il a l'air de s'y connaître.

-Ce qui est assez paradoxale quand on sait qu'il n'a jamais eu de copines…

-Justement ! Je compte bien arranger ça cette année !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius.

Poussant la porte des Trois Balais, James baissa la voix pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu par un client à proximité.

-Tu sais bien qu'il pense qu'il ne doit pas tomber amoureux à cause…de son problème de fourrure. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne le laisserais pas penser ça une année de plus.

Sirius hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement. Remus avait tendance à se rabaisser, pensant que sa condition de loup-garou faisait de lui en monstre ne méritant pas l'amour des autres. Pourtant, ses amis n'étaient pas prêts à accepter cette vision des choses sans rien faire. Si Remus était buté, James pouvait l'être dix fois plus. Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que James ne supportait pas, c'était les préjugés.

Il donnait sa chance à tout le monde, se faisant un avis tranché (et souvent irréversible) après. Ainsi, il avait cherché à connaître Sirius même quand celui-ci lui avait donné son nom de famille, il avait accepté la lycanthropie de Remus sans sourciller car il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien et il soutenait Peter sans faillir malgré le fait que beaucoup pensaient qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit garçon grassouillet sans capacités.

Pourtant ce trait de caractère était également à double tranchant. En effet, quand James avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas une personne c'était dur de le faire changer d'avis. Le meilleur exemple était avec Rogue. Depuis la seconde où les deux garçons s'étaient parlé dans le train lors de la première année, une haine sans borne était née entre eux. Pas que Sirius allait s'en offusquer mais quand même…

-Tiens tiens ! Lança soudain une voix sur leur droite. Mais qui voilà ? Mes étudiants préférés !

-Salut Rosmerta ! S'exclama Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

-On t'a manqué ? Embraya James.

Rosmerta retourna derrière son comptoir, se penchant vers eux avec un sourire et exposant par la même occasion sa lourde poitrine aux regards des clients.

Les Trois Balais était un pub faisant également office d'auberge. La rumeur disait qu'il serait aussi l'ancienne demeure du fondateur de Pré-au-Lard, Hengist de Woodcroft et que l'auberge aurait servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des gobelins de 1612. La tenancière de cet établissement renommé était Madame Rosmerta, une belle femme blonde aux courbes généreuses que les deux garçons connaissaient depuis leur deuxième année quand ils étaient venus explorer le village en cachette.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas le jour des sorties de Poudlard…

-Comme si ça nous arrêtait !

-Et puis on sait que tu ne diras rien, dit James espiègle. Tu nous aimes trop !

-Ne crois pas m'avoir comme ça, jeune homme ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de torchon. Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

En les voyant ouvrir la bouche, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-En dehors du Whisky Pur Feu. Vous n'êtes toujours pas majeur.

-Bien sûr que si, mentit Sirius. J'ai eu dix-sept ans au début du mois.

-C'est faux. Ton anniversaire est en novembre.

James haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que l'année dernière vous avez débarqué ici pour une fête improvisée ? Crois-moi je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! J'avais passé une heure à ranger après votre passage.

-Oh…

-Comme tu dis, James ! Mais passons. Deux bières au beurre ?

-Parfait !

Rosmerta sourit et leur servit leurs verres avant de s'éloigner pour aller prendre la commande d'autres clients. Accoudé au bar, Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu te souviens de cette fête ?

-Oh oui ! Tu étais complètement bourrée. Tu avais même déclaré à Dorcas quelque chose que je ne répéterais pas mais tu t'étais pris une gifle magistrale. Alexia était morte de rire évidemment.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais. Elle nous avait aidé avec Remus et Peter à te ramener au château. C'était assez drôle.

Sirius n'en doutait pas une seconde et il éclata de rire avec son meilleur ami.

Une heure plus tard, ils terminèrent leur bière au beurre et reprirent la direction de Poudlard en rigolant. Ils promirent à Rosmerta de revenir bientôt, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé. C'était la fin d'après-midi quand ils rentrèrent à l'école et Peter fronça les sourcils en les voyant débarquer dans le dortoir.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

-A Pré-au-Lard. Rosmerta te passe le bonjour.

Peter rougit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il avait toujours eu un léger faible pour la jolie patronne.

Le lendemain, la journée passa à une vitesse folle tandis que les garçons prévoyaient déjà tout ce qu'ils allaient faire le soir même pour la pleine lune. Ils étaient passés voir Remus dans la matinée, lui apportant ces chocolats aux éclats d'amendes, ce qui lui avait remonté le moral. Un peu avant le couvre-feu, les trois amis ressortirent de leur dortoir, Frank ne relevant même pas la tête de son livre, ayant l'habitude des escapades nocturnes des Maraudeurs.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la salle commune, une voix claqua dans leur dos.

-Je peux savoir où est-ce que vous allez ? Le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes !

-Ah Evans…

Lily plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse, en voyant James se balancer sur ses talons, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait sortir en douce et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était curieuse. Et légèrement en colère aussi.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir.

-Vraiment ? Qui l'a dit ?

-Le règlement, Potter ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis préfète donc tu dois…

-Oh ça je crois que c'était dur à louper, coupa-t-il. Mais là Evans ce n'est franchement pas le bon moment.

Une certaine touche d'impatience perçait dans sa voix, renforcée par le fait que Sirius et Peter, à côté de lui, jetaient des coups d'œil à l'horloge avec anxiété.

-Je t'interdis de sortir, Potter. Vous allez encore faire perdre des points à Gryffondor…

-Evans…

-Tout ça pour quoi ? Rugit-elle. Pour une blague idiote à quelques Serpentard ? Pour aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite ?

-Non…ce n'est pas ça Evans…

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à briser les règles encore ?!

James inspira fortement et planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens, ayant l'impression de se perdre dans deux émeraudes.

-Quelque chose qui en vaut la peine.

Lily resta sans voix, incapable de répondre à ça. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui dans l'expression des trois garçons en face d'elle la fit changer d'avis mais elle y vit une telle détermination qu'elle abandonna. Elle n'avait pas la force pour une énième dispute ce soir. Quoiqu'elle dise, ils iraient faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

D'un hochement de tête, elle leur montra qu'elle avait compris et tourna les talons pour remonter dans son propre dortoir. Dorcas trouverait bien un moyen de la distraire.

James ne réalisa que la jeune fille avait abandonné la partie que quand Peter le tira par le bras, le ramenant à la réalité.

-James, allez, dépêche-toi. On va être en retard !

-Hein ? Oh oui j'arrive !

Ensemble, ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière ne manqua de râler à cause du dérangement, interrompant sa conversation avec son amie Violette. Visiblement elles avaient dû boire quelques verres d'hydromels car elles ne parlaient plus très clairement.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minute pour rejoindre le parc, silencieux à cette heure-ci. Au loin, de la fumée s'élevait de la cheminée d'Hagrid et le lac noir reflétait la lune, disque d'argent dansant sur l'eau. Ils attendirent, cachés sous la cape, que Mme Pomfresh reparte en direction du château pour entrer à leur tour dans le passage sous le saule cogneur. Peter et Sirius s'étaient déjà transformés en leur forme d'animagi mais James devait attendre d'être dans la cabane hurlante, ses bois de cerf ne passant pas dans le mince tunnel.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, une forte odeur de poussière et de bois moisi le saisit à la gorge comme à chaque fois et il fronça le nez par réflexe.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Demanda Remus. D'habitude vous êtes là plus tôt…

-Evans nous est tombé dessus, expliqua Sirius. Tu la connais, elle jouait son rôle de préfète modèle.

-Tu te rends compte que tu fais de nous des hors la loi, dit James avec un sourire. Nous bravons l'autorité du système éducatif pour toi.

-Trop d'honneur, railla Remus. Mais ça me brise le cœur de vous savoir en faute. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer au dortoir, ça sera…

-Et rater une sortie dans la forêt ? Coupa Sirius. Certainement pas !

-C'est bien ce que je me disais…

Il secoua la tête, amusé. James le détailla avec plus d'attention maintenant que son regard s'était habitué à la semi-pénombre. Comme d'habitude, Remus était assis sur le vieux lit à baldaquin aux rideaux déchirés par le loup, pâle comme la mort. Ses yeux ambrés étaient soulignés de cernes violets, brillants d'une lueur fiévreuse à mesure que le temps passait. Il tremblait légèrement, l'air tendu et fatigué, et ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient décoiffés comme s'il y avait passé la main plusieurs fois. James sentit sa poitrine se serrer en le voyant comme ça et il ressentit l'habituel sentiment d'injustice. Remus était la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaissait, il ne méritait pas ça. Surtout que la transformation était loin d'être indolore.

-En fait, du nouveau avec le traître de Gryffondor ?

-Non, toujours pas, répondit Peter. La plupart des personnes étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas à ce moment-là, sauf l'équipe de Quidditch bien sûr.

-Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment…

-Ouais, dit Sirius, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais ça réduit les suspects. En tout, une quinzaine de personne n'était pas présente.

-Et pour les autres maisons ? Demanda Remus. On a des indices sur les élèves qui pourraient être impliqués ?

James eut un ricanement et secoua la tête.

-Ca me paraît une évidence, non ? Rosier, Mulciber, Avery…tout le groupe des Serpentard.

-Pourtant, tu sais bien que Jorkins a dit qu'il y avait aussi des Serdaigle. Pour ce qu'on en sait, sûrement des Poufsouffle également, protesta Remus.

-Quoi ? Tu vas soupçonner Lovegood maintenant aussi ?

-Je n'ai dit ça, Sirius ! Mais…

Remus ne finit pas sa phrase, se pliant soudain en deux avec un hoquet de douleur. Le son d'un os qui craque, sûrement une côte, déchira l'air et il poussa un autre cri de douleur tandis qu'un gros chien noir s'approchait pour le réconforter. Aussitôt, James se redressa, alerte, et fit volte-face vers la fenêtre. La lune était pleine.

-La transformation commence…

Au même moment, Lily claqua la porte de son dortoir, exténuée. Ses rondes de préfète avaient durées plus de deux heures et mis à part un petit troisième année qui jouait avec un frisbee à dent de serpent, ça avait été le calme plat. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, une mèche de cheveux auburn lui barrant le visage mais elle n'eut pas la force de la remettre en place. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Potter de la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le laisser filer comme ça ? Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder, pourtant elle avait fermé les yeux un peu trop facilement à son goût. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait décidé ; le ton de sa voix peut-être, ou bien la sincérité dans son regard ? Enervée, elle soupira et roula sur le ventre.

-Dure journée ? Lui demanda Alice, compatissante.

-Oh oui ! Mais ce n'est pas important, Potter comme d'habitude…Et toi ?

-C'était bien. Avec Frank on a fait une balade dans le parc et puis je suis allé terminer mon devoir de métamorphose à la bibliothèque.

-Quel devoir ? Intervint Dorcas, relevant la tête de son magazine.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, son visage de lutin s'éclairant d'un sourire.

-Celui que McGonagall a donné la semaine dernière. Il faut rendre trente centimètres de parchemin sur le sortilège qui permet de changer un hérisson en pelote d'épingle.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est du niveau de troisième année...

-On révise les bases pendant un mois avant de commencer la métamorphose humaine. Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien ?

Dorcas haussa les épaules.

-A quoi ça sert puisque toi tu écoutes ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se prit un oreiller en pleine tête et bascula en arrière sur son lit en poussant un cri indigné. Lily éclata de rire tandis que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Alexia qui entra prudemment dans le dortoir.

-Je peux revenir ou c'est une zone de guerre ?

-Fait juste attention, tu pourrais te prendre un oreiller volant, conseilla Lily.

-Bah si ce n'est que ça…

Alexia traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son propre lit et Lily remarqua qu'elle tenait une sorte de fiole dans la main. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demande ce que c'était, la brune la rangea en vitesse dans son tiroir et elle fut déconcentrée en voyant un autre oreiller voler sous ses yeux. Apparemment, Dorcas venait de se venger.

-Espèce de folle ! Tu…commença Alice.

Brusquement, Marlène entra dans le dortoir, l'air abattu. Lily se redressa immédiatement, surprise.

-Marlène, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Chamallow. Il a disparu.

-Bon débarras ! Lança Dorcas.

Alexia lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Ça aurait été drôle en d'autres circonstances mais Marlène semblait au bord des larmes.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, essaya de la rassurer Alice. Il est sûrement aller se promener dans les couloirs, tu le connais.

-Oui mais si Rusard l'attrape…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter et sa bande sont aussi dehors ce soir. Rusard aura autre chose à faire que s'en prendre à un chat, dit Lily.

-Peut-être bien… Je vais quand même aller le chercher, on ne sait jamais…

-Marlène attend ! Le couvre-feu est dans même pas cinq minutes.

La blonde regarda l'horloge puis se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à fouiller le château en si peu de temps pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son pauvre chat dehors en pleine nuit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. A tout à l'heure !

-Marlène !

Trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà claqué la porte. Lily soupira et se rallongea sur son lit. De toute évidence, elle n'empêcherait personne de braver le couvre-feu ce soir. A croire que son insigne de préfète avait perdu son efficacité.

Alors que Marlène s'engageait en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait faire une rencontre surprenante.


	8. Chapitre 8: Amitiés inattendues

Chapitre VIII : Amitiés inattendues

Même de nuit, les torches continuaient à éclairer les couloirs. Les professeurs avaient dû juger que c'était plus prudent compte tenu du nombre d'élèves qui enfreignaient le couvre-feu. En effet, ça aurait été malencontreux d'avoir un mort à cause d'une chute dans les escaliers dû au manque de lumière. Pourtant, Marlène ne trouvait pas ça rassurant. Les ombres mouvantes projetés contre les antiques murs de pierre lui donnaient la chair de poule et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'une de ses amies l'accompagne. Elle tourna à l'angle, se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée en espérant apercevoir sont chat. Avec un peu de chance, le concierge serait occupé autre part et elle ne se ferait pas coller. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de transgresser les règles de la sorte mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit ce soir.

-Chamallow ! Appela-t-elle. Allez viens mon chat ! Chamallow !

Marlène songea qu'elle devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couloirs étroits du château et ses pas la menèrent en direction des cachots. Déjà de jour elle trouvait que cet endroit était sinistre mais ce n'était rien comparé à la nuit. Même les torches semblaient avoir du mal à chasser l'obscurité. Marlène retint un frisson, continuant d'avancer en appelant son chat. Finalement, Lily avait sans doute raison, elle aurait dû prendre une chouette et s'éviter tous ses ennuis. Pourtant, elle ne pensa pas un instant à faire demi-tour maintenant qu'elle était arrivée jusque-là. Elle n'avait pas été répartit à Gryffondor pour rien après tout.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour de la répartition, quand elle avait onze ans. Ses frères lui avaient raconté comment était Poudlard mais en entrant dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là elle s'était rendu compte qu'aucun de leur récit n'aurait pu faire justice à l'école. Elle était sûre que si Alice, qu'elle venait de rencontrer dans le train, ne l'avait pas poussé pour l'obliger à avancer elle serait resté figée devant les lourdes portes en bois.

Malgré tout, la plus grande surprise avait été de se retrouver à Gryffondor. Marlène avait toujours pensé qu'elle irait à Poufsouffle, comme son père et son plus grand frère. En effet, son autre frère, lui, avait été répartit à Serdaigle. Pourtant, le choixpeau l'avait envoyé rejoindre les rouge et or, tout comme sa mère avant elle. Beaucoup disait qu'elle était trop gentille, trop calme, pour faire une bonne Gryffondor mais Marlène s'en fichait. Elle se trouvait bien dans cette maison, comme si elle était enfin à sa place. Cette impression s'était renforcée quand elle avait fait la connaissance de ses camarades de dortoir.

Tout d'abord, elle avait retrouvée Alice à sa plus grande joie. Puis Dorcas, la riche petite fille capricieuse qui cachait en vérité une personnalité éclatante, et Alexia, qui incarnait la bonne humeur, la loyauté, mais qui était entouré de secret. Car Marlène n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que Black avait raison quand il affirmait que la brune avait abandonné le Quidditch pour autre chose que ses résultats scolaires. Mais comme d'habitude, Marlène ne s'en mêlait pas. Si Alexia voulait en parler, elle le ferait, tout simplement. Et enfin venait Lily. Ah Lily ! C'était avec elle que Marlène s'était le mieux entendu dès le départ. Lily était née-moldu et, de ce fait, avait eu besoin d'aide pour s'accoutumer à ce nouveau monde. Marlène avait été ravie de jouer ce rôle, découvrant petit à petit le cœur en or de la rousse. Car Lily pouvait être passionnée, s'emporter pour les causes qu'elle défendait, mais également être pleine de gentillesse.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage de Marlène en repensant à tous ses souvenirs. Distraitement, elle tourna à l'angle, ses pas résonnants sur les dalles de pierres.

-Chamallow ! Chamallow !

Tandis que sa voix s'estompait, Marlène crut entendre un bruit derrière elle. Doucement, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais le couloir était aussi vide qu'il y a quelques secondes. C'est l'écho, pensa-t-elle, arrête de t'imaginer des choses. Pourtant, alors qu'elle continuait à avancer, elle entendit le bruit encore une fois. La gorge serrée, elle déglutit et se figea.

-Qui est là ?

En entendant sa voix trembler, Marlène se donna une claque mentale. Elle avait vu assez de films d'horreur pour savoir qu'une héroïne qui sort cette phrase se fait tuer juste après pendant que le spectateur secoue la tête, l'air de dire « je te l'avais dit ».

Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, la blonde plongea la main dans sa poche, ses doigts se refermant sur sa baguette. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'idée de la prendre avant de sortir.

Brusquement, le bruit s'éleva à nouveau sur sa gauche. Marlène tourna sur elle-même et réalisa à ce moment là uniquement où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. C'était l'endroit où on avait retrouvé Bertha Jorkins après l'agression. Le mur en face d'elle comportait toujours les traces de peintures de l'inscription « Les Sangs-Purs triompheront » malgré le lavage assidu du concierge. Cette fois-ci, elle commença réellement à paniquer.

-Lily ? C'est toi ?

Silence.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle. Montrez-vous !

-Quel ton présomptueux, rétorqua une voix.

Marlène retint une exclamation étouffée et fit volte-face, baguette levée devant elle. Son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau en cage tentant de s'échapper, et elle plissa les yeux. Elle distingua une vague silhouette qui se découpait dans l'obscurité, ainsi qu'une tache blanche qui semblait flotter à un mètre du sol.

-Qui…

-Parle-moi moins fort. Tu vas réveiller tout le château.

-Mais…

La phrase de Marlène mourut sur ses lèvres quand, enfin, la personne émergea dans la lumière. Avec stupeur, elle reconnut Regulus Black. Et encore plus surprenant, il tenait un chat blanc dans ses bras.

-Chamallow ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le chat releva la tête, dardant ses yeux jaunes sur sa maitresse et se mit à se tortiller jusqu'à ce que Black le lâche en jurant pour détaler aussitôt. Marlène attrapa le félin avant qu'il ne puisse lui filer entre les jambes, le tenant fermement contre sa poitrine.

Elle releva la tête, croisant le regard gris de Regulus. Elle ne l'avait croisé que quelques fois dans les couloirs, pourtant, même sans ça, elle l'aurait immédiatement reconnu. Il ressemblait énormément à son frère, bien que ses cheveux noirs soient plus courts et ses pommettes plus saillantes. De plus, là où Sirius tentait par tous les moyens de faire oublier son appartenance à sa famille, Regulus arborait les signes significatifs des sang-purs. Il avait les traits fins aristocratiques, il se tenait droit dans une attitude presque distante et surtout il portait l'emblème familial cousu sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier, juste à l'opposé de l'écusson de Serpentard. Bien qu'il ait un an de moins qu'elle, il la dépassait également d'une dizaine de centimètre.

-Je suppose que c'est ton chat ? Demanda-t-il.

Marlène nota qu'il avait une voix grave et rocailleuse malgré ses quinze ans.

-Tu supposes bien… Je le cherchais, dit-elle, il s'était échappé du dortoir. Merci de me l'avoir ramené. Si ça avait été ton frère, j'aurais pu être sûre de le retrouver au fond du lac demain matin.

-Au fond du lac ?

-Oui, Sirius le déteste depuis des années.

Une émotion indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de Regulus. Elle crut d'abord qu'il allait se mettre en colère, peut-être même qu'il allait s'emporter, mais finalement il reprit d'un ton étrangement calme après quelques secondes :

-Pourquoi ?

La question semblait contenir une touche d'avidité, comme s'il n'osait pas demander quelque chose en rapport avec son frère, qui pourrait l'aider à s'en rapprocher d'une certaine façon. Marlène veilla à rester neutre pour ne pas le braquer, répondant de façon enjoué et légère.

-Il dit que c'est un monstre sanguinaire. Je pense plutôt qu'il a juste peur des chats et qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer.

-C'est vrai que ça ne sonne pas très Gryffondor…

-Oh tu sais les Gryffondor aussi ont peur. Courage ne rime pas forcément avec sans crainte. La preuve, tu as manqué de me donner une crise cardiaque il y a quelques secondes.

-En même temps, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de traîner seule dans les cachots en pleine nuit.

-Je pourrais te retourner la remarque, rétorqua-t-elle.

Regulus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Intrigué, il détailla la jeune fille du regard pour essayer de mettre un nom sur son visage mais il était sûr de ne pas la connaître. Ses longs cheveux blonds, illuminés par la lueur des flammes, lui rappelaient un peu ceux de son amie Livia Fawley. Pourtant, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. La jeune fille en face de lui avait un regard beaucoup plus doux, des lèvres plus fines et une physionomie plus ronde.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Marlène, répondit-elle, Marlène McKinnon.

-Oh. Je connais ton frère.

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle, surprise. Lequel ?

-Benjamin McKinnon. Il travaille pour mon père.

Marlène rougit, espérant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Si Gryffondor ne rimait pas forcément avec sans crainte, sang-pur ne rimait pas non plus obligatoirement avec richesse. Elle venait d'une famille modeste qui devait travailler dur pour gagner sa vie, bien loin du faste d'autres vieilles familles comme les Meadowes ou en l'occurrence les Black.

-Tu connais tous les employés de ton père ? Dit-elle avec un sourire surpris.

-Pratiquement. Il dit toujours que c'est en connaissant le bas-monde qu'on le contrôle.

-Ton père doit être quelqu'un de charmant…

L'ironie dans le ton de la jeune fille n'échappa pas à Regulus qui lui rendit un sourire timide qui tenait plus du rictus. Le même que Sirius, songea-t-elle sans formuler sa pensée à voix haute.

Dans ses bras, son chat s'agita. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas de ne pas pouvoir aller explorer le château à sa guise. Marlène retint un cri de douleur quand il lui griffa le bras, profitant de son inattention pour se faire la malle.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle filer à l'anglaise, commenta Regulus sans faire un geste pour le retenir.

-Il est Irlandais, corrigea-t-elle.

-Je me disais bien qu'il miaulait avec un drôle d'accent.

Marlène éclata de rire.

-Qui aurait cru que tu avais de l'esprit, Black ?

-Serpentard ne rime pas forcément avec manque d'humour.

-Touché. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici à cette heure ? Quelle est ton excuse ?

-Ton chat a saccagé la moitié de la salle commune de ma maison, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis décidé à le sortir quand les jumelles Zabini ont menacé de le brûler vif.

-Tout le monde haït vraiment mon chat alors…dit Marlène, fataliste.

-Désolé… Et mes condoléances parce qu'au rythme où ça va, il ne sera sûrement plus en vie avant la fin de l'année.

Marlène le fusilla du regard, amusé malgré tout.

-En fait, tu es assez semblable à ton frère sur ce point.

Malgré les ombres que les torches projetaient sur le visage du jeune homme, Marlène vit à nouveau cette lueur dans ses yeux gris à la mention de Sirius. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention pourtant elle se souvenait qu'Alexia lui avait dit que Sirius était aussi particulièrement sensible vis-à-vis de l'évocation de son petit frère. Du coup, elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita une seconde avant de continuer, ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

-Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il te manque ? Sirius je veux dire…

Immédiatement, le visage de Regulus se ferma et une expression de colère s'afficha sur ses traits.

-Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne, McKinnon !

-Bien sûr…je…je suis désolé.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à ton dortoir, dit-il froidement. Rusard va finir par débarquer.

Marlène hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort. Bonne nuit.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et tourna les talons, sentant le regard de Regulus qui la suivait jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à l'angle. D'un pas précipité, elle remonta les escaliers en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Tant pis pour son chat, il rentrerait quand il aura faim.

La fin du week-end s'était déroulée sans accident notable, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Le mois de septembre n'allait pas tarder à s'achever, pourtant Lily avait l'impression qu'avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés depuis la rentrée une éternité avait passé. Samedi soir, Marlène était revenue au dortoir sans son chat, le teint pâle. Ses amies avaient eu beau l'interroger, elle n'avait pas parlé et le lendemain matin les filles ne s'en souvenaient déjà plus. Etonnement, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas venus au petit déjeuner et ne s'étaient réveillés que vers 13h. Lily avait pensé un instant à aller leur demander ce qu'ils avaient fait après le couvre-feu mais abandonna l'idée. Pour une fois que Potter la laissait tranquille, elle n'allait pas non plus aller vers lui.

Aujourd'hui c'était lundi et surtout le dernier cours de la matinée. Quand Lily s'installa toute seule au premier rang, elle regretta qu'aucune de ses amies n'ait pris Etude des Moldu comme option. Ça ne les intéressait visiblement pas. Alexia et Dorcas avaient choisis la Divination pour une raison qui restait encore inconnue à ce jour et Alice et Marlène s'étaient tournés vers l'Etude des Runes, puis en seconde option elles avaient toutes prit Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Quant à Lily, elle avait trouvé passionnant d'analyser le monde moldu, le monde de son enfance, à travers le regard de la société sorcière. Alors certes la plupart du temps, cela était très intéressant mais pas aujourd'hui. Franchement, apprendre comment fonctionnait un fusible n'avait rien de passionnant, surtout quand elle n'avait personne pour la distraire et discuter. Au moins, en Arithmancie, elle pouvait compter sur Remus.

Brusquement, alors qu'elle griffonnait distraitement sur un bout de parchemin, on toqua à la porte. Le battant s'ouvrit sur Sirius Black, légèrement essoufflé et en retard de dix minutes au passage.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Dépêchez-vous monsieur Black, dit la professeur. Venez-vous assoir ici, à côté de miss Evans.

Lily retint un grognement agacé quand Black se laissa tomber sur la chaise à sa droite et l'ignora superbement. De toute façon, il ne parut pas se soucier d'elle outre mesure car il s'affala sur sa table, dormant à moitié. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui trouvait les fusibles inintéressants.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Lily continua à dessiner sans écouter. Elle avait faim et l'heure du déjeuner approchait de plus en plus. Cette après-midi, elle n'avait qu'une heure de cours et elle avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque avec Alice. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata qu'il restait encore un quart d'heure de cours. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que Black ne dormait plus et qu'il avait même l'air plutôt concentré sur ce que disait la prof. Surprise, Lily étudia le tableau et elle découvrit qu'ils avaient changés de sujet pour passer à l'automobile. Plusieurs élèves n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose, leur expression perplexe l'attestant.

Sabine Travers, une Poufsouffle à la peau sombre et longs cheveux ébènes, finit par lever la main.

-Oui, miss Travers ?

-Mais… Comment est-ce que cet engin vole ?

-Ca ne vole pas voyons. Une voiture est un moyen de transport terrestre, tout comme le train.

-D'accord mais ça ne serait pas plus rapide de prendre des balais ?

Lily eut un sourire amusé. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait cette option !

-Miss Travers, nos balais fonctionnent grâce à la magie. Les moldus en sont dépourvus.

L'explication ne parut pas convaincre tout le monde. A côté de Sabine, Tessie Ryan, sa meilleure amie, leva la main à son tour.

-Miss Ryan ?

-Donc ils n'ont aucun moyen de transport volant ?

-Si, on appelle ça l'avion. Mais nous verrons ça la semaine prochaine. Oui, monsieur Black ?

Lily faillit s'étouffer en voyant que son voisin participait, de son plein gré de surcroit. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il était venu faire dans ce cours, à part dormir s'entend, pourtant il devait être dans un bon jour aujourd'hui car une lueur d'intérêt s'était allumée dans son regard.

-Vous avez dit que les voitures sont des moyens de transports terrestres et que les balais volaient grâce à la magie. Mais est-ce que ça serait possible d'ensorceler une voiture pour la faire voler justement ?

-Eh bien… Techniquement oui, avec le sortilège adéquat ça serait tout à fait possible. Cependant, c'est interdit par la régulation des objets moldus. Le secret de notre monde serait mis en danger.

Sirius ne parut pas avoir entendu la seconde moitié de la phrase car un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage. Avant que Lily ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la cloche retentit et le bruit des raclements de chaises emplit la salle. Décidant que ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de se préoccuper de ce que Black avait en tête, elle attrapa son sac puis sortit de la classe rapidement.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amies, une voix héla son nom.

-Hé Evans ! Attends deux secondes !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Black ?

Agacée, elle se retourna au moment où il se plantait devant elle, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux.

-T'es née-moldu pas vrai ?

Lily haussa un sourcil.

-Quelle perspicacité, Black, dit-elle. Tu l'as appris comment ?

-A force d'écouter James faire ton éloge à longueur de journée, j'ai fini par retenir des infos.

Evidemment, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce commentaire et le fusilla du regard en le voyant sourire d'un air amusé.

-Ecoute, si tu es venu me parler de Potter, tu perds ton temps.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Quoique, j'y reviendrais à l'occasion. Mais bref, je voulais savoir, tu t'y connais en voiture ?

-Pas vraiment… Mes parents en ont une mais je n'ai pas encore l'âge pour passer mon permis de conduire. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est une invention géniale !

Lily le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser soudainement.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

-Imagine, une voiture combinée à la magie. Et puis même sans magie, c'est incroyable que les moldus aient réussit à faire marcher ça juste grâce à la mécanique.

-Euh…Je suppose.

Cette conversation la laissait véritablement perplexe. Il y avait forcément un piège là-dedans, Black n'était jamais sérieux plus de trois minutes. Pourtant, il avait l'air convaincu de ce qu'il disait et elle n'eut pas le cœur à l'envoyer balader. Pour la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose autre que sa petite personne ou ses blagues idiotes, elle se faisait un devoir de l'encourager. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que les autres Maraudeurs arrivaient aussi. Ne voulant absolument pas croiser Potter, elle s'empressa de répondre :

-Ecoute, si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je pourrais demander à mon père de m'envoyer des magazines sur le sujet. Bon les images ne bougeront pas mais…

-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ne me le fais pas regretter, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un sourire.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle, ses cheveux auburn volant dans son dos.

A ce moment-là, Sirius s'aperçut que ses amis étaient arrivés à sa hauteur.

-C'était Evans ? Dit James, se tordant le cou pour essayer de voir l'élue de son cœur.

-Ouais.

-Et elle te voulait quoi ? Interrogea Remus.

-Oh on discutait.

-Vous discutiez ? Sans cri ni hurlement ?

-Tu vois, Lunard, je peux être sympa !

Remus restait quand même sceptique.

-Elle me parlait de voiture, expliqua-t-il finalement.

-Attends attends ! S'exclama James. Tu veux dire que moi elle m'envoie balader depuis six ans dès que je m'approche mais que toi il suffit que tu lui parles de voiture et tout va bien ?

-Faut croire que j'ai plus de charme que toi, Cornedrue !

James secoua la tête, consterné. Cette fille causerait sa perte. Avec un soupir fataliste, il attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules en riant et ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Juste derrière, Remus songea que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pris l'option d'étude des moldus seulement pour embêter ses parents, Sirius était quand même passionné par ça.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis, Peter le retint par le bras.

-Remus, dit-il, qu'est-ce que c'est une coiture ?

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire.


	9. Chapitre 9: La revanche de Mulciber

Chapitre IX : La revanche de Mulciber

Les pieds de James martelaient le sol en pierre du couloir du troisième étage. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, un poing de côté commençant à se former sur son flanc gauche. A vrai dire, les battements de son cœur semblaient s'accorder avec ceux de ces foulés. La respiration sifflante, il tourna à l'angle sans se retourner. Dans son dos, il entendait le bruit de pas clopinant caractéristique du concierge et il accéléra encore. Ça n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée du siècle d'entamer une bataille de bombabouses avec Peeves en plein milieu de la journée, juste quand miss Teigne passait justement par là. Evidemment, cette maudite chatte s'était empressée d'aller chercher son maître.

-Reviens ici espèce de sale garnement ! Hurla ce dernier.

-Essayer de m'attraper, répliqua James, goguenard.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait faire, c'était échapper à Rusard. Par miracle, il réussit à dégringoler les escaliers en sautant la moitié des marches sans tomber et prit un virage serré, manquant de justesse de se prendre le mur en pleine face. C'était arrivé une fois à Peter il y a deux ans et le pauvre s'était cassé le nez à cause de ça.

Alors que James tournait dans un autre couloir, il sentit brusquement un énorme choc suivit d'un cri de surprise. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva par terre, légèrement sonné.

-James ! Je vais t'étrangler, c'est pas possible !

Il releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il venait juste de rentrer en plein dans Alexia. La jeune fille était elle aussi tombée par terre, entourée de ses livres et de bouts de parchemins qui s'étaient répandus en cercle autour d'eux.

-Désolé je…

-Cette fois Potter je vais t'avoir ! Lança Rusard, dont la voix semblait beaucoup plus proche qu'il y a un instant.

-Bordel, jura-t-il en bondissant à nouveau sur ses pieds. Viens Alex !

-Quoi ? Mais…

Alexia n'eut pas le temps de protester que James lui attrapa la main, recommençant sa course folle à travers le château. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit le concierge qui leur courait après, s'époumonant sur la sanction qu'ils allaient subir (quelque chose en rapport avec un fouet si elle comprenait bien).

-Ok, dit-elle en accélérant. J'ai compris. Solution de repli !

-Gauche toute ! Cria James.

-Evite de lui donner notre direction, espèce d'idiot ! Stratégie militaire secrète de base !

-On n'est pas des agents du MI6 !

-Attends, toi tu connais un truc moldu ? Demanda-t-elle, effarée.

Ils débarquèrent dans le hall et plusieurs personnes se figèrent en les voyants. Mais ils durent comprendre la situation, après tout il s'agissait de James Potter, car ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

Alexia repéra Alice et Frank, assis sur un banc. Son amie lui lança un regard confus, se demandant sûrement comment Alexia avait été embarqué dans l'affaire.

-C'est de sa faute ! Crût-elle bon d'indiquer à Alice.

-N'importe quoi, rétorqua James, c'est toi qui t'es retrouvé dans ce couloir.

-Et c'est qui l'abrutit qui m'est rentré dedans ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur débat car Rusard gagnait du terrain. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre à courir à toute vitesse, dérapant sur le sol tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le passage sous l'escalier principal qui menait en direction des sous-sols. Notre tombeau, songea Alexia avec ironie. Elle avait appris avec le temps qu'être ami avec James ou les Maraudeurs en général était synonyme d'ennuis de toute façon.

Soudain, James la força à s'arrêter et ouvrit un placard à moitié caché par une grande tapisserie représentant des lutins dansant au clair de lune. Alexia eu à peine le temps de remarquer que l'un d'entre eux louchait bizarrement que James la jeta sans ménagement dans le placard, fermant la porte aussi doucement que possible. Epuisée, elle se laissa aller contre le mur, la respiration laborieuse, une douleur affreusement familière commençant à se répandre dans sa poitrine.

- _Lumos_ !

Alexia plissa les yeux, éblouit par la lumière qui avait jaillit de la baguette. Elle cligna des yeux, le temps de s'y habituer et distingua enfin le visage de James qui souriait joyeusement, heureux d'avoir échappé au concierge. Elle réalisa à ce moment-là la proximité entre eux mais il fallait bien dire que ce placard à balais n'était pas très spacieux non plus. La plupart des filles du château, voir la totalité, aurait sûrement rêvé d'être à sa place. Pas Alexia. Qu'elle soit damnée s'il se passait un jour quelque chose entre elle et James, qui s'apparentait plus à une sorte de grand frère qu'autre chose. Du côté de James, ça devait être la même chose car il ne sembla carrément pas relever l'étrangeté de la situation.

-C'était moins une, commenta-t-il. Alex, ça va ?

Elle déglutit, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Ouais, je manque juste d'endurance, mentit-elle. C'est ça d'arrêter le Quidditch.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

James lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil anxieux avant de plaquer l'oreille contre la porte, essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Il entendit le pas clopinant de Rusard s'éloigner après quelques secondes et il sourit. Trop facile.

-Je t'annonce officiellement que nous sommes sauvés !

-Fantastique, maintenant est-ce que je peux retourner faire ce que je faisais avant que tu ne me rentres dedans ?

-Oh ne te plains pas, Alex. Je suis sûr que j'ai mis de l'ambiance dans ta journée.

-Je n'en avais pas besoin… Mais estime-toi heureux que ça ait été moi et pas Lily.

James grimaça.

-Je l'entends hurler d'ici… Mais bref ! J'ai un entraînement dans dix minutes et si le capitaine arrive en retard, je vais en entendre parler.

Il lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se remettre debout, puis ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. Il balaya le couloir du regard, s'assurant qu'il était vide.

-La voie est libre ! Annonça-t-il.

* * *

Severus s'était installé à la bibliothèque, dans un rayonnage à l'écart des autres pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il feuilletait distraitement un livre de potion avancé qu'il avait déjà lu deux fois mais tout était mieux que de retourner dans sa salle commune. Il était venu se réfugier ici il y a une heure après une dispute entre Elizabeth Yaxley et Evan Rosier à propos d'il ne savait plus vraiment quoi. Pas comme si ça l'intéressait à vrai dire.

Il aimait l'ambiance familière de la pièce. Depuis sa première année, la bibliothèque était son lieu de refuge. Au moins il était sûr que les Maraudeurs ne débarqueraient pas ici. C'était même à se demander s'ils connaissaient le chemin pour s'y rendre. Et puis il y avait tellement de souvenirs entre ses rayonnages. Chaque livre lui rappelait un après-midi pluvieux avec Lily. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de s'assoir sur la banquette près de la fenêtre pour avoir de la lumière et il l'observait parfois à la dérobée tandis qu'elle était plongée dans un bouquin souvent plus vieux qu'elle. Il s'amusait à voir les expressions que prenait son visage en fonction de l'histoire. C'était comme si elle oubliait qu'elle était encore dans le château avec des dizaines d'élèves autour d'elle et qu'à la place elle vivait les aventures avec les héros. Souvent, Lily avait essayé de le forcer à lire des livres moldus mais il refusait systématiquement. Il n'osait pas imaginer la tête des autres Serpentard s'ils le voyaient avec ça à la main.

Soudain, Severus releva la tête en entendant des raclements de chaises sur sa gauche. Une étagère lui bloquait la vue pourtant il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix grave et traînante de Mulciber.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-On s'organise, répondit une autre voix que Severus identifia comme celle d'Avery. Tu veux toujours faire payer à Potter et sa bande la blague de l'autre jour non ?

-Evidemment ! Grogna Mulciber.

Apparemment, le souvenir des plumes et de la peinture lui restait encore en tête.

-Alors tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Je pense avoir une idée.

Typique, songea Severus, dans ce duo Avery était généralement le cerveau tandis que Mulciber se contentait de frapper sur les gens. Marius Avery était un garçon fin et dégingandé aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noirs comme de l'ancre qui venait d'une vieille famille de sang-pur. Il ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé malgré le fait qu'ils partagent un dortoir depuis plus cinq ans.

-Mais je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on tienne Rosier au courant…protesta Mulciber.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, il a le temps pour nos petites rancunes stupides ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que Rosier fait partie de quelque chose de bien plus grand, pauvre imbécile ! Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Il y eu un court silence avant qu'Avery ne reprenne.

-Attends, avant que je commence…Où est Rookwood ?

Severus dû faire un effort de concentration pour se souvenir qu'Augustus Rookwood était un Serdaigle de la même année qui traînait souvent avec les Serpentard.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Mulciber. Je crois qu'il avait une mission aujourd'hui. Du repérage pour surveiller la prochaine cible.

-Donc impossible qu'il vienne nous aider. Pas grave, on se débrouillera sans lui.

En entendant Avery exposer son plan de revanche, Severus sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, à coup sûr, ça remettrait ce satané Potter à sa place et il n'allait rien faire pour empêcher que cela arrive. Après tout, il était invisible, ici, derrière cette étagère de livre.

* * *

Le vent de ce début octobre fit frissonner James tandis qu'il traversait le parc pour se rendre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Alexia l'avait laissé à la grande porte, se plaignant qu'elle devait aller retourner chercher ses affaires là où ils s'étaient percutés au troisième étage. Rien de telle qu'une bonne course poursuite avec le concierge pour commencer la journée.

-O capitaine, mon capitaine ! Hurla Adrian Connelly, l'attrapeur de l'équipe actuellement perché sur son balai. T'es en retard !

-Ouais, je sais, désolé. J'ai eu un petit contretemps.

-Et dire que quand c'est nous il pique une crise, dit Mary McDonald.

James eut un sourire contrit et se dirigea vers Sirius qui l'attendait près des poteaux de buts. Le vent avait visiblement décoiffé ses cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient de façon désordonnés sur le front et il les repoussa avec un geste impatient.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ?

-Rusard. Il m'a poursuivi dans tout le château avec Alexia.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Très malin Cornedrue, vraiment.

-Oh arrête, comme si ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé. Tu as été le premier à te mettre Rusard à dos si je me souviens bien.

-Quoi ? Mais c'était pour te sauver la mise, idiot !

-Vraiment ? Dit James, surpris.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, décollant immédiatement. Paradoxalement, à cette altitude le vent ne dérangeait absolument plus James qui se mit à faire des tours de terrain histoire de s'échauffer.

-Mais oui, reprit Sirius. Tu te souviens comment on est devenu ami avec Peter ?

-Euh…

-Un garçon l'embêtait le soir de la réparation et tu lui as renversé le bol de spaghetti carbonara sur la tête pour le défendre. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à ce moment-là que McGo a commencé à comprendre qu'elle allait nous voir souvent dans son bureau. Bref, pour détourner l'attention j'ai jeté un sort à Miss Teigne pour qu'elle devienne un chiot. Rusard était tellement en colère qu'il t'a totalement oublié pour me courser dans tout le hall.

James éclata de rire à se souvenir. Et dire que ça avait été leur première soirée à l'école. Bon évidemment, ils avaient fait pires plus tard mais ce soir-là avait marqué le début de leurs années de blagues en tous genre pour le plus grand malheur des professeurs. Sa mère lui avait passé un savon quand il était rentré à la maison à noël mais son père lui avait adressé un clin d'œil dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné.

Une fois l'échauffement terminé, les joueurs se mirent en position pour commencer à se faire des passes. James tournait entre eux, criant des instructions à l'occasion et abusant peut-être un peu de trop de son sifflet pour le bien des tympans de ses coéquipiers.

-Frank, redresse-toi ! C'est un balai, pas un canapé ! Mells, hurla-t-il à son nouveau joueur, tu tiens une batte ou une branche de céleri là ? Un peu de nerf par Merlin !

Kevin Mells changea sa prise, adressant un regard légèrement agacé à son capitaine mais ce dernier ne parut pas le remarquer, trop occupé à essayer d'éviter le souaffle que Mary venait de jeter sur lui « accidentellement ».

-Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès McDonald !

-J'oserais jamais, capitaine, promit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Mais dès que James se retourna, elle tapa dans la main d'Adrian Connelly. Evidemment, les farces qu'ils faisaient à leur capitaine n'étaient jamais méchantes. Ça servait plus à les divertir qu'autre chose et même James finissait par en rire au final.

Après avoir fini la séance de passe, ils débutèrent les choses sérieuses et mirent en pratique les différentes stratégies élaborées pour le match qui devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine contre Serdaigle. L'équipe adverse était excellente, c'était d'ailleurs eux qui avait remporté la coupe l'année dernière grâce à leur capitaine Amelia Bones. En effet, la préfète-en-chef était une joueuse de Quidditch redoutable et James était bien décidé à lui faire perde son sourire, aussi jolie soit-il.

Alors que James volait à toute vitesse, il crut voir quelque chose du coin de l'œil mais quand il tourna la tête vers les gradins il n'y avait personne. Sûrement une illusion d'optique. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers Kevin Mells et Olympe Belby, ses deux nouvelles recrues pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire. Bien que la jeune fille, seulement âgée de quatorze ans, ait l'air un peu timide une détermination sans faille se lisait sur son visage. James ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds pâles et elle râla pour la forme. Oui, il aimait décidément bien cette petite. A coup sûr, avec une équipe pareille, c'était impossible qu'il ne gagne pas cette année !

-Bon, écoutez-moi tout le monde. On va essayer plusieurs formations de vol ! Les filles, je pense que vous pourriez…

-James ! Hurla brusquement Sirius sur sa droite. Derrière toi !

Trop tard. La douleur percuta James une seconde avant la chute. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, seulement qu'il tombait à une vitesse inquiétante et que son épaule semblait s'être déboîté au vu de la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Le cri aigue d'Olympe emplit ses oreilles juste au moment où une main lui saisit le bras (malheureusement celui blessé) et il étouffa un grognement de douleur. Levant les yeux, il constata que c'était Adrian Connelly qui l'avait rattrapé. Cependant, son attrapeur serrait les dents, flanchant sous son poids. Au final, il ne fit que ralentir la chute mais l'atterrissage avec le sol ne fut pas doux pour autant. James sentit l'air se vider de ses poumons, songeant qu'au moins il n'avait pas toutes les cervicales de casser, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soit.

Sirius rentra alors dans son champ de vision, penché au-dessus de lui.

-James ? Dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Tu vas bien ?

-Au top de ma forme ! Si tu pouvais m'apporter une tasse de thé, je serais comblé.

Il grimaça en constatant que sa propre voix sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

-C'est bien un truc d'anglais, ça, de demander du thé après une chute de quinze mètres, intervint Olympe Belby, son accent français ressortant pour l'occasion.

James aurait bien haussé les épaules mais il s'abstint pour le coup. Doucement, il s'assit en grimaçant, soutenu par son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ne me dites pas que c'est encore Frank qui a voulu jouer avec un cognard ?

-Hé ! Protesta-t-il. Ce n'était pas moi cette fois.

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Le cognard a surgit de nulle part et t'a heurté avant qu'on puisse t'avertir. Joli sauvetage en passant, Connelly. Bon, tu peux te lever ?

Ignorant la douleur de son épaule, James tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes. Aussitôt il sentit son corps protester, son estomac se contractant et il retomba par terre. De toute évidence, la chute avait été plus rude qu'il ne le pensait.

-Donnez-moi deux minutes, dit-il dans un filet de voix.

-Pas moyen. On t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Sirius fermement.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à être porté par ses coéquipiers dans les couloirs du château. Il retint un cri en sentant une vague de douleur remonter le long de son épaule. Sur le chemin plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent et chuchotèrent en les voyants, surpris. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir James Potter dans cet état.

A moitié dans les vapes, James refit surface en entendant une voix particulière.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que…

-C'est pas le moment Evans, dit Sirius. On doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Oh et poussez-vous ! Ajouta-t-il plus fort, exaspéré par les élèves qui gravitaient autour d'eux et les ralentissant par conséquent.

Lily blêmit et s'approcha, avisant la grimace de James ainsi que son teint trop pâle pour paraître naturel. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une scène privée qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Après tout, Potter était toujours plein d'énergie, il ne s'arrêtait jamais et c'était véritablement perturbant de le voir ainsi.

-Laisse-moi vous aider, dit-elle à Sirius, arrachant son regard du blessé.

-Comment ça ?

Lily lui adressa un sourire puis fit volte-face vers la troupe d'élève amassé. Elle inspira fortement et cria de sa plus belle voix de préfète :

-Dégagez maintenant ou je vous colle pendant une semaine !

-C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de la voix, commenta Adrian Connelly en voyant que tout le monde détalait comme si McGonagall en personne venait de surgir.

Maintenant que le chemin était libre, ils reprirent la route en direction de l'infirmerie. En entendant James gémir de douleur encore une fois, Sirius ne prit même la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le battant alla claquer contre le mur, faisant sursauter Mme Pomfresh en train de soigner un patient. Elle se tourna vers eux, furibonde, mais sa colère retomba en voyant l'étrange tableau qu'ils formaient, piétinant dans l'embrasure.

-Mille gorgones ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore faire ?

-C'est un cognard qui a touché James pendant l'entraînement madame. Il a fait une mauvaise chute et on pense que son épaule est déboitée.

-Ça c'est à moi d'en juger. Installez-le là, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Ce lit vous est réservé.

Ils déposèrent James avec autant douceur qu'ils le purent, c'est-à-dire assez relative. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha tandis qu'ils se rassemblèrent autour de leur capitaine et brandit sa baguette.

-Bon, comment ce cognard vous a-t-il frappé, Potter ? C'est encore Londubat qui a fait des siennes ?

-Non ! Protesta le concerné. Je vous jure que ce n'était pas moi cette fois.

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard peu convaincu avant de reporter son attention sur James.

-Et vous, miss Evans ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette bande d'illuminés ?

-Merci pour nous, grommela Sirius.

-Euh je passais juste par-là, dit-elle.

A vrai dire Lily ne savait pas exactement elle-même pourquoi elle était venue. A croire que Potter avait le don de lui faire faire des choses incohérentes.

-Bon en tout cas, il a bien l'épaule déboitée, déclara Mme Pomfresh. Ça ne sera pas difficile à guérir.

Elle se leva et revint une minute plus tard avec une fiole de potion de couleur turquoise. D'un geste brusque, elle la tendit à James qui s'en saisit prudemment. Comme s'il voulait éviter de trop réfléchir, il l'avala d'une traite en grimaçant. Brusquement il bascula en arrière, sa tête retombant paresseusement sur l'oreiller.

-Oh la, paniqua Mary McDonald. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Inutile de s'inquiéter, rassura l'infirmière. La potion l'endort juste le temps de réparer l'os de l'épaule. Ça sera moins douloureux.

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe de Quidditch et Lily étaient repartit tandis que Remus et Peter étaient venus rejoindre Sirius au chevet de leur ami. Personne n'avait songé à lui enlever ses lunettes qui, du coup, était légèrement tordu sur son nez.

Assis sur des chaises, ils avaient terminé leur quatrième parti de bataille explosive quand Remus décida de commencer le sujet qui le préoccupait vraiment.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe…

-Quoi ? Tes calculs d'arithmancies ne tombent pas juste ? Dit Sirius en souriant.

-Très drôle Patmol. Non, je me demandais comment ce cognard a frappé James. Si ce n'est pas la faute de Frank cette fois, alors quoi ? Enfin je veux dire, aucun de vous ne l'a venu venir ?

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Sirius. Tu crois que si j'avais pu le détourner, je ne l'aurais pas fait ? Mais j'étais à l'autre bout du terrain, Mells était plus près sauf qu'il n'a pas eu le temps non plus apparemment.

Remus fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la culpabilité dans la voix de son ami, se promettant de lui en parler plus tard.

Soudain, James remua légèrement et ses yeux s'ouvrir difficilement. Désorienté, il se redressa tandis que Sirius bondissait sur ses pieds.

-Enfin réveillé, Cornedrue. Ça va ?

James ouvrit la bouche mais toussa, la gorge sèche. Peter s'empressa de lui passer le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet.

-Alors, tu vas bien ?

-Je…ouais je crois. J'ai envie d'œufs au bacon.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, le temps que ses amis comprennent le sens de ses paroles.

-Sérieusement ? Dit Sirius, amusé. Tu te prends un cognard, fait une chute de quinze mètres, te déboîte l'épaule, l'école entière te considères comme un miraculé et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu veux des œufs au bacon ?

-Je peux pas toujours être formidable.

A ces mots ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Pourtant, un peu plus tôt, personne ne remarqua Marius Avery et Darren Mulciber quitter le stade de Quidditch, l'air satisfait.

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**


	10. Chapitre 10: Drôle d'Halloween

**Alors petite info pour ce chapitre: je tiens à préciser que je suis une abruti totale en maths. C'est pour cela qu'il y aura une incohérence dans cette fanfic sur l'âge de Dorcas et Sirius. J'explique: En 6ème année, les personnes nées entre septembre et décembre doivent avoir 16 ans et celles nées après janvier doivent avoir 17 ans quand elles fêtent leur anniversaire. J'ai retenu la partie sur les dix-sept ans et je l'ai appliqué à tout le monde, ce qui fait que même Dorcas et Sirius (née en octobre et novembre respectivement) ont quand même dix-sept ans. Techniquement ça n'est possible puisqu'on entre à Poudlard à 11 ans. J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop, c'est une petite erreur minime mais je tenais à le préciser. Je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir écrit les chapitres... Je ne suis qu'une simple L qui a déjà du mal à faire une addition, pardonnez-moi...  
Voilà! Sérieusement, qui a lu ça jusqu'au bout? Je félicite ceux qui l'ont fait!**

Chapitre X : Drôle d'Halloween

Le mois d'octobre passa sans incident, à part que Rusard avait menacé de noyer Peeves s'il continuait à faire tomber les armures, mais il se plaignait tout le temps donc ce n'était pas une grande nouveauté.

Bien que le temps s'était légèrement rafraichit avec l'arrivée de l'automne, le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle s'était joué sous le soleil. Le présentateur, Tiberius Ackerley avait d'ailleurs commenté avec une paire de ray-ban sur le nez, ce qui lui avait valu un regard meurtrier de la part du professeur McGonagall. Mais la bonne humeur du jeune homme était vite retombée quand Gryffondor avait battu sa maison tandis que James adressait un sourire victorieux à Amelia Bones.

Le lendemain du match, dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, le réveil fut plus bruyant que d'habitude.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Dorcas se recroquevilla sous sa couverture, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, lui cria Lily. Allez debout !

-On n'a pas dix-sept tous les jours !

Contournant le lit, Alice et Marlène tirèrent le drap tandis qu'Alexia sautait sur le matelas, rebondissant à moitié.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

La bonne humeur de ses amies acheva de réveiller Dorcas qui se redressa en poussant Alexia pour ne plus être écrasé. Elle sentit un énorme sourire lui monter aux lèvres et bondit sur ses pieds, enthousiaste.

-Mes cadeaux, exigea-t-elle d'emblée, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel aux autres.

-Qui te dit qu'on t'en a acheté ? Lança Marlène.

-Tu es trop gentille pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Et Lily tient déjà un paquet à la main.

Lily grimaça de s'être faite démasquer mais lui tendit tout de même. Sautillant presque sur place, Dorcas déchira l'emballage et fronça les sourcils.

-Euh…merci beaucoup, dit-elle avant d'ajouter lentement : mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un vinyle, répondit Lily.

-Un vinyle, répéta-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes. Ok je ne comprends toujours pas…

Lily éclata de rire et vint se placer à côté de la brune, expliquant patiemment.

-C'est un objet moldu pour écouter de la musique. Celui-ci est le dernier album des Beatles. Bon, je sais que tu ne pourras pas l'écouter au château parce que ça ne fonctionne pas ici mais quand on rentrera à la maison pendant les vacances je te montrerais comment ça marche !

Une fois que Dorcas eu accepté, les cadeaux s'enchaînèrent et bientôt le sol fut jonché de papier d'emballage tandis que la jeune fille essayait les différents vêtements qu'Alice lui avait offert. Dans le lot il y avait une horrible écharpe à bande multicolore qui suscita un long débat jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et elles se décidèrent à descendre, l'appel de leur estomac étant plus fort.

Alors que Dorcas allait s'assoir, une tornade aux mêmes longs cheveux bruns que les siens la percuta et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Pépia une voix aigüe.

\- Artemisia ! Lâche-moi !

Sans succès, elle essaya de la repousser en grimaçant.

-Quel amour fraternel… commenta Alexia en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

A vrai dire, elle-même aurait fait la même chose si son frère lui avait sauté dessus de la sorte. Avec sûrement une gifle en prime la connaissant. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Artemisia s'écarta de sa sœur et se mit à sautiller sur place.

-Par Merlin, tu es majeur ! Tu peux faire de la magie !

-Je pouvais déjà en faire avant, merci bien.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. De la magie en dehors de l'école ! C'est trop cool !

-Hum…marmonna Dorcas, le regard rivé sur les lucarnes comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Lily suivit son regard, sachant pertinemment ce que son amie attendait. Le courrier. Chaque année c'était la même chose. C'était un peu la roulette russe à vrai dire. Soit elle récoltait une Dorcas heureuse et débordante d'énergie à la fin de la journée soit elle devrait ramasser les morceaux. Et par expérience, elle savait que ce n'était jamais agréable quand la brune sombrait.

-Et sinon, reprit Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère. On fait quelque chose ce soir ?

-J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait fêter son anniversaire demain, en même temps qu'Halloween, dit Alexia. Ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups, non ?

Elles se tournèrent toutes vers Dorcas, attendant son avis. Après tout c'était sa fête qui était concernée.

-Oui, si vous voulez…

En voyant le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant de la jeune fille, Marlène s'empressa de remplir son assiette de frite et de poulet. Sa mère lui disait toujours que la nourriture était le meilleur remède.

Le reste du repas se continua entre les babillages incessants d'Artemisia, qui avait eu la bonne idée de rester avec elles, et les éclats de rire des Maraudeurs un peu plus loin. Marlène coula un regard distrait en entendant le rire si semblable à un aboiement de chien de Sirius qui devait rigoler à une énième blague de James. Pourtant c'est vers un autre Black que son esprit dériva. Elle n'avait pas revu Regulus depuis cette fameuse nuit il y a quelques semaines et elle faisait son possible pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs. Son ton froid et cassant lui restait en mémoire, de même que son regard glacial. Leur conversation n'avait duré que dix minutes à peine pourtant Marlène avait l'impression que Regulus était plus complexe qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Marlène ! L'appela Lily, debout à côté de la table. Tu viens ?

-Hein ? Oh oui désolé.

Elle s'empressa de se lever à son tour et emboîta le pas à ses amies. En traversant le hall, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant la dizaine de citrouille évidée disposée le long du mur et qui émirent un rire machiavélique quand elles passèrent devant. Au plafond, des chauves-souris voletaient au-dessus de leur tête tandis que des toiles d'araignées se tissaient dans les coins de murs. Pour une fois, même les armures avaient l'air effrayant.

La journée s'écoula lentement et plus le temps passait plus Dorcas devenait irritable. Après le dîner, elle abandonna ses amies sans un regard, quittant la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé.

-La pauvre…

-Bah on savait que ça allait arriver, soupira Lily. Venez, on rentre au dortoir, elle nous rejoindra.

-Je pensais que ça serait peut-être différent cette année, dit Alexia en montant les escaliers. Enfin je veux dire elle est majeure, c'est un anniversaire important…

Aucune n'eut le courage de lui répondre.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, les filles entamèrent leur devoir pour être tranquille le lendemain. Alors qu'Alice manquait de s'arracher les cheveux sur ses exercices de traduction de runes anciennes, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Dorcas…murmura Lily.

-Pas un mot !

La voix de la brune claqua, les clouant sur place malgré les sanglots perceptibles dans ses paroles. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce en trois enjambées, se jetant sur son lit. Lily resta paralysé une seconde puis se leva lentement pour s'avancer vers elle.

-Dorcas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça.

La douceur de Lily parut détendre légèrement Dorcas qui se redressa en position assise. Les autres vinrent s'assoir sur le lit, attendant ses explications. Le masque de Dorcas se fissura et elle repoussa ses longs cheveux sombres, histoire de garder contenance avant de lâcher dans un murmure à peine audible :

-J'ai attendu… souffla-t-elle. J'ai attendu dans la volière pendant une heure en espérant voir le hibou de mes parents arriver. Je savais bien qu'ils n'enverraient rien en début de journée, le temps qu'ils s'en souviennent. Vous les connaissez…

Elle fit une pause et déglutit difficilement.

-Mais rien n'est venu. Ils ont oublié mon anniversaire, dit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'étonne encore après toutes ses années ? Ma mère doit être avec ses amies sur une île paradisiaque et mon père en réunion en train de gagner des gallions à investir. Comment auraient-ils le temps de penser à moi ?

-Tu es leur fille…

-Oh Marlène, ça ne signifie plus rien depuis longtemps.

Marlène fixa les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient le long des joues de Dorcas Meadowes, la fille qui avait vécu dans un manoir victorien toute son enfance et qui dépensait l'argent comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale au monde. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant que, pourtant, elle était sûrement cent fois plus heureuse que Dorcas ne le serait jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la date du 31 octobre 1976 s'afficha sur le calendrier. Aujourd'hui était le jour d'Halloween. Ce jour de fête, où les morts se rapprochent des vivants, fut d'ailleurs marqué par plusieurs évènements significatifs. Tout d'abord, Peeves débarqua de bon matin dans toutes les salles communes pour balancer des araignées en plastique sur les élèves en chantant d'une voix d'outre-tombe une chanson paillarde.

-Vive les zombies ! Caqueta-t-il, s'envolant dans les couloirs à toute vitesse.

Tessie Ryan eut tellement peur qu'il fallut l'emmener à l'infirmerie en urgence, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Alexia. Mais elle arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Lily et elle se retint de lancer un « désolé maman ».

En tout cas, une heure plus tard, Peeves revint avec un chapeau orange à carreaux et avec des grelots qui tintaient à chaque mouvement. En le voyant, Rusard ne manqua pas sa chance et s'empressa de le pourchasser dans tout le château. Les élèves supposèrent que ça l'occupa le reste de la journée car on les revit ni l'un ni l'autre.

Mais le plus spectaculaire vint des Maraudeurs, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. En plein banquet du soir, ils transformèrent tout le monde en costume d'halloween. Ainsi Lily se retrouva affublée en reine (une idée de Potter sans aucun doute) mais il y avait aussi des vampires ou encore des chevaliers. Le plus drôle fut sans doute Rogue qui se retrouva déguisé en princesse Raiponce (sûrement encore une idée de Potter). Sa longue perruque blonde trempait dans le bol de sauce et son teint avait pris une couleur à mi-chemin entre le pourpre et l'écarlate.

-Potter! Black! Hurla McGonagall, furieuse. Pettigrow! Lupin!

Heureusement ils avaient épargné les professeurs. Tandis qu'Alexia tapait dans la main de Sirius, hilare, elle crut voir Dumbledore sourire avec amusement mais quand elle tourna la tête vers lui il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

-Ça vous amuse ?! Reprit leur professeur de métamorphose.

-Euh…oui ?

-Mauvaise réponse, dit-elle. Allez, tous dans mon bureau ! Lupin, j'attendais mieux d'un préfet !

Remus baissa la tête, les mains dans les poches, pourtant il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Les quatre garçons étaient revenus plus tard dans la soirée, ressortant du bureau de McGonagall avec trois heures de colles chacun. Evidemment, ils avaient été applaudit par leur camarades à leur retour et James s'en était donné à cœur joie de raconter l'histoire à une bande de fille rassemblée autour de lui, buvant ses paroles.

-Regarde-le se pavaner, rigola Alexia.

Elle était affalée dans un fauteuil qu'elle partageait avec Sirius, à moitié étalé sur ses genoux par manque de place.

-Et attend, tu ne l'as pas entendu inventer les détails. Tout à l'heure il disait qu'on avait dû affronter un poulpe géant pour accéder à la potion de transformation.

-Typique de James… Oh d'ailleurs, je suppose que je dois te remercier pour mon déguisement de princesse ?

Sirius eut un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non, j'aurais été déçu autrement. Mais Rogue aussi a eu le droit à un costume de princesse, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

-La tête de Servilus était mémorable! Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Alexia lui donna un coup d'épaule qui manquait de volonté. Elle aussi avait ri après tout.

A mesure que la soirée avançait, la salle commune se vida et il ne resta plus que les Maraudeurs ainsi que les filles. Elles avaient voulu aller se coucher il y a un moment mais Dorcas ne voulait pas remonter, du coup ses amies étaient restés avec elle. Près de la cheminée, Remus disputait une partie d'échec contre Lily. Il avait relevé la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au coude et réfléchissait intensément.

-Je pari sur Lily, déclara Alexia.

-Pari tenu, princesse !

-Je mise trois noises sur Remus, renchérit Dorcas.

-N'importe quoi, ma Lily est la meilleure !

La rousse releva les yeux de l'échiquier, ses joues s'empourprant.

-Je ne suis pas « ta Lily » Potter !

James ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui adressa un grand sourire. Au final, ce fut Remus qui remporta la partie et ceux qui avaient perdu leur pari grommelèrent en fouillant dans leurs poches pour trouver de l'argent.

-Ne jamais parier contre un Maraudeur, commenta Sirius d'un ton docte.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans leur dos et tout le monde fit volte-face. Ce n'était que Frank qui avait trébuché dans les escaliers, écarlate.

-Euh…balbutia-t-il. Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais juste savoir ce que vous faisiez…

-Actuellement, pas grand-chose...

Un léger silence s'installa.

-Je propose qu'on fête halloween dignement ! Lança finalement James.

-Comment ça ? Dit Peter, fronçant les sourcils.

James se leva de son fauteuil pour se planter au milieu de la pièce, s'attirant tous les regards. Il écarta les bras, englobant la scène comme un orateur sur le point de faire un discours important et Sirius ricana, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

-Halloween est la fête des morts, pas vrai ? Et bien autant aller leur parler !

-Tu veux dire aller parler aux fantômes ? Demanda Frank, perplexe.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je propose une séance de spiritisme !

-De spiritisme ? Répéta Marlène.

Mais James ne parut pas l'avoir entendu car il se mit à courir à travers la salle commune, baissant les lumières dans les lampes à gaz et donnant une ambiance tamisée à la pièce. Puis il se tourna vers Sirius et Alexia, toujours affalés l'un sur l'autre dans leur fauteuil.

-Bon, il me faut des bougies, quatre tartes aux pommes, une autruche et un café !

-On va te chercher tes bougies, se contenta de répondre Alexia en secouant la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard et une fois que James eut arrêté de bouder parce qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il avait demandé, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis en cercle au milieu de la pièce. Des bougies aux flammes vacillantes les entouraient, jetant des ombres sur le sol. Lily leva les yeux au ciel quand ils durent se prendre la main, Potter s'étant évidemment débrouillé pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On appelle les morts, dit Sirius très solennellement.

\- Regarde-nous, marmonna Dorcas, il ne nous manque plus qu'un chien et on dirait le Scooby gang !

Alexia pouffa mais se reprit en voyant le regard de James. En face d'elle, même Remus semblait se demander comment il avait été embarqué dans cette histoire.

-Et donc ? On invoque qui ? Interrogea Alice.

-Qui vous voulez !

-Potter, ça ne marchera pas…

-Ah Evans, ait un peu confiance. Regarde.

Il ferma les yeux, le visage inexpressif et se mit à psalmodier.

-Oh Merlin, m'entends-tu ?

-James…soupira Alice.

-Chut ! Il faut se concentrer.

Les filles échangèrent un regard en souriant et finirent par l'imiter, amusées.

-Bon Merlin n'a pas l'air très réceptif, dit James, essayons quelqu'un d'autre !

-Napoléon, suggéra Alexia.

-Sérieusement princesse ? S'exclama Sirius. Sur toutes les personnes qui sont mortes tu penses à Napoléon ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? T'as un problème avec ça ?

Sirius sourit et leva les mains, battant en retrait.

-D'accord, va pour Napoléon.

-Oh Napoléon, m'entends-tu ? Reprit donc James. Vous croyez qu'il faut que je parle en français ?

-Tu ne sais pas parler français, répliqua Remus.

-Lui faire une offrande alors.

-Avec quoi ? Railla Dorcas. Des croissants ?

-Chut ! Je crois que je l'entends !

-Ça doit être l'écho dans ton cerveau, il faut dire que c'est vide, dit Lily d'un ton froid.

Cette fois Alexia éclata de rire franchement, suivit par Marlène et Alice. Elle s'appuya sur Sirius pour ne pas basculer en arrière, manquant de renverser une bougie dans le mouvement. A coup sûr ils allaient finir par mettre le feu à la salle commune avant la fin de la soirée.

James ne releva pas la pique de la rousse, la force de l'habitude sans doute, et se tourna vers Dorcas.

-Bon d'accord, comme Napoléon ne répond pas, c'est à Dorcas de choisir. Considère que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Toi t'as encore oublié de m'en acheter un, pas vrai ?

-C'est possible, concéda-t-il, mais là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je ne sais pas…On pourrait se raconter des histoires d'horreurs ?

-Non, pas assez original ! Protesta Sirius. Et puis j'ai faim. Ça vous dit d'aller chercher de la bière au beurre et des tartelettes à la citrouille en cuisine ?

-Génial ! S'exclama Alexia. Je meurs de faim aussi.

Alors que tout le monde était déjà debout, prêts à partir, ils furent brusquement coupés dans leur élan par Lily.

-Le couvre-feu est dépassé, rappela-t-elle.

-Oh Evans, amuse-toi une fois dans ta vie.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, l'ignorant pour s'adresser à Remus.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien ? Tu es préfet !

-Justement, il faut quelqu'un pour les surveiller. Tu ne veux pas les laisser seuls dans les couloirs ? Ca partirait en vrille…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette logique ?

-Celle d'un Maraudeur ! Répondit fièrement James. Bon on y va ou on campe ici ?

Une fois que toutes les protestations s'arrêtèrent ils sortirent donc en dehors de la salle commune, réveillant la Grosse Dame au passage qui leur adressa un regard peu amen. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent plusieurs dizaines de fantômes qui semblaient s'être passé le mot pour sortir ce soir-là. Peter poussa un couinement apeuré quand le Baron Sanglant le traversa, lui donnant des frissons glacés pendant plusieurs minutes. James et Sirius menaient la marche, baguette à la main pour éclairer le sol en pierre. Juste derrière, les filles jetaient des coups d'œil anxieux autour d'elles, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se balader dans le château en pleine nuit. Frank prit la main d'Alice dans la sienne en souriant, ne paressant pas se rendre compte du regard à la fois attendrit et moqueur des autres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et se stoppèrent. Marlène fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

-Regarde et apprend, répondit Remus, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux ambrés.

Il tendit la main, chatouillant la poire qui gloussa avant de se transformer en une poignée de porte verte. Aussitôt, Remus ouvrit le tableau, révélant un passage et s'inclina.

-Après vous.

-Par Merlin…murmura Lily.

Les cuisines de Poudlard étaient situées dans une immense salle, très haute de plafond. Le long des murs en vieilles pierres s'entassaient des quantités de casseroles, de marmites et de poêles en cuivre tandis qu'une gigantesque cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, tournant sur elle-même pour pouvoir englober la scène en entier. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, James se glissa près d'elle, sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Chuchota-t-il comme pour ne pas briser son émerveillement. Tu aimes ?

\- Magique ! Regarde tout ça, c'est magnifique.

-Je suis d'accord…

Lily tourna la tête vers lui, se rendant compte qu'il avait le regard braqué sur elle. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se détourna pour cacher son trouble, rejoignant Dorcas et Marlène un peu plus loin.

-Si j'avais su, disait cette dernière, ça ferait longtemps que je serais venu ici !

-Tu m'étonnes…

-Bonjour messieurs et miss, lança soudain une petite voix aigüe. Est-ce que Pinkle peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Salut Pinkle, répondit Peter. Tu vas bien ?

-Oh très bien monsieur. Pinkle est ravie de voir ses jeunes maîtres.

L'elfe de maison leva ses yeux globuleux vers le petit groupe, attendant leurs ordres fébrilement.

-Hé Pinkle ! Héla Sirius, assis sur une table avec Alexia. Il te reste des bonbons d'halloween ?

-Très certainement monsieur.

Il s'empressa de courir sur ses petites jambes vers les étagères où s'entassaient divers plats qui avaient été servis au banquet de ce soir et revint en portant un énorme sac de bonbon en forme de citrouille.

-Voilà monsieur. Pinkle peut faire autre chose pour vous ?

-Non, ça ira, dit Remus. Merci beaucoup.

-C'est un plaisir, messieurs et miss.

Une fois que l'elfe eut tourné les talons, James déposa le sac de bonbon sur la table en piochant une poignée au passage. En voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche, il lança un caramel en l'air et son meilleur ami le goba, la tête renversé en arrière.

-Oh ! Protesta Alexia. J'en veux aussi.

-Tu vas prendre du poids princesse.

-Dis que je suis grosse ! S'insurgea-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la nuque.

Sirius grimaça avant de sauter sur ses pieds, se plaçant à côté de James pour lui échapper. Alors que tout le monde se goinfrait de bonbon, Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-On devrait peut-être retourner à la salle commune, non ?

-Lily, arrête de jouer les rabat-joie ! Grommela Dorcas.

-Je ne dis pas d'arrêter la soirée, juste de revenir à la tour de Gryffondor. On continuera là-bas, comme ça on respecte le règlement.

Profitant que l'attention générale soit portée sur la préfète, Sirius échangea un coup d'œil avec James et ils se comprirent en un regard. Doucement, il recula et se fondit dans l'ombre tandis que James s'avançait vers Lily.

-Bon, pour une fois je me range du côté d'Evans. Elle a déjà fait l'effort de venir donc ne mettons pas son amour du règlement plus l'épreuve. Allons-y.

Lily jeta un regard soupçonneux au brun, se demandant où était le piège.

Après avoir adressé un dernier au revoir à Pinkle, ils ressortirent des cuisines, Frank portant le sac de bonbon. Tandis que la porte du tableau se reformait dans leur dos, Alexia fronça les sourcils.

-Où est Sirius ?

Effectivement, le jeune homme n'était plus avec eux.

Soudain quelque chose bondit de derrière une tapisserie en poussant un grand cri. Tout le monde sursauta, Marlène lâcha un hurlement de frayeur et Peter tomba carrément à la renverse en cherchant à fuir. Seul James éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par le « quelque chose ». Or, le rire de ce quelque chose ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement de chien.

-Sirius ! Espèce de crétin !

-Oh princesse, t'aurais dû voir ta tête !

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Black ! Cria Dorcas.

Mais les deux meilleurs amis continuaient de rire, incapables de rester sérieux. Après quelques secondes et remit de leur peur, les autres finirent par les imiter, même Lily. Elle n'avait pas passé une telle soirée depuis longtemps.

Sauf qu'un bruit vint gâcher leur moment. Un simple bruit. Un miaulement.

Horrifiés, ils firent volte-face pour apercevoir Miss Teigne, ses yeux jaunes braqués sur eux. Le félin miaula à nouveau et les Maraudeurs réagirent au quart de tour.

-Rusard va arriver ! Vite !


	11. Chapitre 11: Course poursuite nocturne

Chapitre XI : Course poursuite nocturne

Très vite, ils se séparent tous en plusieurs groupes dans l'espoir d'échapper à Rusard, dont le pas clopinant les poursuivait. Ainsi, à la première intersection, James attrapa Lily par la main, Sirius s'engouffra dans un passage secret en tirant Alexia derrière lui, Remus et Peter continuèrent tout droit, Dorcas prit la fuite avec Marlène et enfin Frank et Alice se retrouvèrent naturellement ensemble. La course poursuite pouvait commencer.

* * *

James avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tandis qu'il courrait à toute vitesse. La petite main de Lily s'agrippait à lui et elle essayait de tenir le rythme, la respiration haletante. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer comme ça longtemps même s'ils avaient déjà de la chance que Rusard ne soit pas un grand athlète non plus.

-C'est de ta faute, Potter !

-Comme si c'était moi qui l'avait appelé !

-Non mais c'était ton idée de braver le couvre-feu !

-Tu devrais apprendre à t'amuser, Evans, répliqua-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre ils tournèrent à droite, dérapant de justesse pour ne pas tomber.

-Oui, je suis morte de rire actuellement comme tu peux le voir.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il en souriant. On dirait pas…

-J'intériorise, expliqua Lily, cynique.

James éclata de rire, resserrant sa prise pour ne pas la perdre. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort après tout. Si elle se retrouvait à être coursé par le concierge à une heure du matin pour halloween il en était en partie responsable. Il se donna d'ailleurs une claque mentale pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre la cape d'invisibilité ni la carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Ce n'était pas très grave s'il avait une heure de colle, après tout il avait l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Lily. Une préfète attrapée dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, surtout en sa compagnie, disons qu'il était à peu près sûr que ça ne plairait pas à McGonagall.

-Potter, la salle commune est de l'autre côté…

-Je sais.

Lily fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à distinguer l'expression de son visage tandis qu'il courrait toujours.

-Où est-ce qu'on va par Merlin ?

-Surprise !

-Je hais les surprises.

-Tout le monde aime les surprises, Evans, affirma-t-il de son ton arrogant coutumier.

Lily ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, le suivant toujours tandis que la respiration sifflante de Rusard retentissait dans leur dos. Les couloirs semblaient défilés sous ses yeux, tous semblables, et même si ça faisait presque six ans qu'elle habitait dans ce château elle aurait bien été incapable de dire où est-ce que James allait. Rien d'étonnant à cela quand on savait qu'il passait son temps à arpenter Poudlard avec ses amis. Elle aurait pu lâcher sa main pour trouver un chemin par elle-même mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression de se sentir vivante, là, à une heure de matin dans ce maudit couloir mal éclairé, coursé par le concierge. Et s'il fallait qu'elle partage ce moment avec Potter, très bien, qu'à cela ne tienne.

Brusquement, il tourna à droite sans prévenir et Lily manqua de tomber en avant. Retenant le juron qui lui montait aux lèvres, elle continua à courir, la gorge brûlante et un poing de côté à la hanche.

-Potter…

-Pas le temps ! Rentre là-dedans.

D'un coup il l'a poussa sur le côté et elle se retrouva plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Lily cligna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer au changement brutal de luminosité, puis elle se retourna lentement. Elle était dans un couloir étroit au plafond bas et glacial à cause de l'absence de torche, dont le sol était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Apparemment les elfes de maison ne devaient pas passer souvent ici.

-Où…commença-t-elle.

-Chut ! Coupa James. Il ne doit pas être loin.

Le corps tendu, Lily lui fit face à nouveaux. Elle remarqua alors la tapisserie miteuse qui masquait l'entrée du tunnel et la connexion s'opéra dans son esprit.

-C'est…c'est un passage secret.

-Quelle perspicacité Evans !

-Comment est-ce que tu savais qu'il était là ?

-Ce n'est pas la première que je dois me cacher de Rusard, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Et puis j'ai trouvé que ça collait avec l'ambiance d'halloween.

Lily haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il se soucie d'un détail pareil à cet instant. Espérant qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignée, elle s'adossa contre le mur, histoire de reprendre son souffle et surtout de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Potter. Il parut s'en rendre compte mais garda une expression neutre, se contentant d'une moue déçue.

-Alors Evans, de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-De mon point de vue on est coincé ici jusqu'à ce que Rusard se décide à abandonner la partie. Donc autant passer le temps en discutant, non ?

-On ne pourrait pas suivre ce passage secret, voir où il mène ?

James secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est un cul-de-sac. Il y a dû avoir un éboulement parce que le tunnel s'arrête au bout de quelques mètres. On l'a découvert avec Sirius en deuxième année.

La mention du meilleur ami de Potter rappela soudainement les autres à Lily et elle culpabilisa de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. En même temps pour sa défense, elle avait été un peu occupée. Comprenant qu'ils devraient visiblement rester là encore un moment, elle décida d'entamer la conversation.

-Et les autres ? Tu penses qu'ils s'en sont sorti ?

-Je pense que oui. Remus, Peter et Sirius connaissent ce château comme leur poche, ils ramèneront tout le monde à la salle commune.

Lily hocha la tête, rassurée. Un léger silence s'installa, comme si aucun des deux ne savait exactement quoi dire. Cela lui fit prendre conscience que depuis toutes ses années, ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelle discussion ensemble. Des disputes, des joutes verbales, oui, mais des discussions pas vraiment.

Le regard vissé sur un point invisible dans l'air, James se racla la gorge.

-Je peux te poser une question, Evans ?

-Quoique je dise tu vas le faire donc vas-y, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux ?

Il avait relevé la tête, plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens et Lily resta décontenancée quelques secondes avant de recouvrer sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Exactement ça. Quoique je dise ou quoique je fasse tu penses toujours que je joue un rôle. Ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que je pouvais être sincère ?

-Honnêtement ? Dit-elle. Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, je ne prétends pas te connaître Potter mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris à ton sujet. Tu es immature, arrogant, buté…

-D'accord, d'accord, l'interrompit-il. J'ai compris l'idée.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, conscience d'en avoir peut-être un peu trop dit. En même temps, c'est lui qui avait abordé le sujet donc…

-Et les fois où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il. Là non plus tu ne m'a pas cru, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit la jeune fille sincèrement. Je pense toujours que c'est pour te moquer de moi ou parce que tu as fait un pari stupide avec Black.

Incrédule, James se redressa en secouant la tête. Il pensait qu'après tout ce temps elle avait au moins compris qu'il l'aimait. Peu importe comment c'était arrivé ou quand c'était arrivé. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Pourtant elle avait aussi le don de l'agacer au plus haut point, comme à cet instant par exemple.

-Par Merlin, Evans ! Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits...

-Les efforts ? Répéta Lily, hilare. Mais quels efforts, Potter ? Me demander de sortir avec toi en plein milieu de la salle commune ? Humilier mon meilleur ami sans arrêt ? Ridiculiser tous les élèves qui passent à ta portée juste pour prouver que tu sais lancer des sortilèges ?

-Je…

-Non, je n'ai pas fini ! Pour une fois c'est moi qui parle. Tu crois que j'ai oublié toutes les fois où tu as provoqué Severus ? Où tu l'as rabaissé devant l'école entière ?

James serra la mâchoire.

-On en revient toujours à Servilus, pas vrai ?

-Oui ! Et je m'en fiche que ça ne te plaise pas !

-Regarde-toi Evans. A prendre sa défense même après qu'il t'ait traité de… de…

Il n'arriva pas à se résoudre à prononcer l'insulte.

De son côté, Lily sentait tous les souvenirs de cette journée atroce remonter à la surface et elle se rapprocha de lui, furibonde. Elle avait l'impression qu'un barrage venait de céder, laissant sa colère s'exprimer sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

-Il ne m'aurait jamais dit ces mots si tu ne l'avais pas provoqué en premier ! J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de toi !

-Ah parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ?

-C'est toujours de ta faute, Potter ! Il faut toujours que tu viennes perturber la vie des autres ! Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention.

-C'est ce que tu crois Evans ? Tu crois vraiment que ton précieux Servilus n'a rien à se reprocher ?

-Lui au moins n'agresse pas les autres juste parce qu'il s'ennuie !

-Non, c'est vrai, au temps pour moi ! Cria-t-il d'une voix cinglante. Son truc c'est plutôt la magie noire ! Tu as vérifié s'il n'avait pas un tatouage au bras gauche dernièrement ?

Lily recula comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Evidemment qu'elle l'avait toujours soupçonné. Au début elle avait fermé les yeux sur les étranges livres obscurs que Severus ramenait de la réserve mais l'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Ils restèrent face à face, la respiration haletante tandis que le silence les enveloppait à nouveau. Derrière la tapisserie, ils entendirent un miaulement qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Miss Teigne et Lily paniqua d'un coup. Avec le bruit qu'ils venaient de faire, Rusard n'allait pas manquer de les trouver.

Alors qu'elle allait se résoudre à être découverte, elle entendit un grand bruit qui venait d'un peu plus loin. James s'était figé également, n'ayant pas l'air de croire à sa chance. Puis, une seconde plus tard, le bruit de pas clopinant du concierge s'éloigna en direction de la source du bruit.

-Il…il est partit ? Articula Lily, incrédule.

-On dirait bien…

James la regarda, hésitant sur la marche à suivre après leur dispute.

-On devrait retourner à la salle commune. La voie est libre maintenant.

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer puis ils sortirent de leur cachette, reprenant le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, ils constatèrent avec soulagement que pratiquement tout le monde était déjà là. Apparemment, leur petit groupe était plus doué pour échapper à Rusard qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

-Enfin vous voilà ! S'exclama Alice en les voyant. On était mort d'inquiétude.

-Pourquoi ? On a mis autant de temps que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…Avec Frank on est arrivé les premiers et on avait peur que vous vous soyez faire prendre.

James haussa un sourcil, surpris. Pour une fois que Frank et Alice avaient de la chance… Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de la cheminée et renversa sa tête contre le dossier.

-Alors ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous ?

-Pas grand-chose, répondit Dorcas. Avec Marlène on a couru aussi vite qu'on a pu et quand on s'est retourné vous n'étiez plus là. Au début on voulait retourner vous chercher et puis on s'est dit que vous vous en sortiriez bien sans nous.

-Merci pour l'esprit de camaraderie, marmonna James.

-Bref, après on est littéralement rentré dans Peter et Remus et on est revenu ici.

-Ouais d'ailleurs, tu aurais pu y aller un peu plus doucement Remus, lança Marlène en se tenant la tête.

Elle avait pratiquement fait un vol plané quand il lui était rentré dedans au détour d'un couloir et disons qu'elle était sûre d'avoir une jolie bosse demain matin au réveil.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est rien, s'empressa-t-elle d'assurer en voyant son visage coupable. Je plaisantais.

Remus n'eut pas l'air totalement convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Finalement, ils s'en sortaient tous plutôt bien.

C'est alors que James rouvrit les yeux, soudain conscient qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Où est Sirius ?

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, regardant autour d'eux comme si Sirius était juste caché derrière un fauteuil et qu'il allait surgir d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Alexia non plus n'est pas revenue…

-Vous croyez qu'ils se sont fait prendre par Rusard ? Demanda Peter.

-Non, répondit James. Sirius est plus malin que ça.

-C'est placé beaucoup de confiance en lui, rétorqua Lily.

Franchement, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui était pire que Potter c'était bien Black. Quoique, parfois elle se demandait vraiment lequel des deux remportait la première place dans le niveau de la connerie.

-Je donnerais ma vie à Sirius sans hésiter, dit James avec ferveur.

-Tu ne dois pas beaucoup tenir à ta vie alors…

-Oh arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Dorcas. Il est une heure du matin, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à subir une autre de vos stupides disputes.

La voix sèche de la jeune fille claqua comme le bec d'un hippogriffe et James et Lily se turent, exaspérés.

A côté de la fenêtre, Remus observait le parc, les mains dans les poches. Alors qu'il allait proposer d'aller vérifier sur la carte du maraudeur où est-ce que se trouvaient leurs amis, le tableau servant de porte à la salle commune pivota et des éclats de rires résonnèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que…commença Frank.

A ce moment-là, Sirius et Alexia débarquèrent, hilares et dans un sale état. Ils semblaient se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas tomber par terre, rigolant trop pour remarquer les têtes incrédules qui se tournèrent vers eux. Leurs cheveux étaient en batailles, Alexia n'avait plus qu'une seule chaussure et la cravate de Sirius était étrangement de travers. On aurait presque dit qu'il venait d'affronter un troupeau de centaure en colère. Remus pria véritablement pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

-Merlin ! S'écria Lily. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est de sa faute ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Lily échangea un regard perplexe avec Marlène et elles s'approchèrent lentement du drôle de duo. Doucement, elles attrapèrent leur amie par le bras et la firent assoir dans un fauteuil.

-Ils ont bu ?

-Non, je crois pas…répondit Remus prudemment. Sirius, oh Patmol ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je lui ai sauvé la mise, voilà ce qui s'est passé.

-Pas du tout ! Protesta Alexia. C'est grâce à moi qu'on s'en est sorti.

-Princesse, tu…

-Non ! Attendez ! Coupa Dorcas. Comme je l'ai dit, il est plus d'une heure du matin et je suis fatiguée. Donc, vous allez nous raconter ce qui vous est arrivé sans vous bagarrer comme des gamins de six ans. C'est clair ?

Personne ne songea un instant à contredire la brune, surtout quand elle croisa les bras sur sa lourde poitrine, l'air déterminé.

Sirius alla rejoindre James sur le canapé, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un minimum et entreprit de raconter :

-Quand la course poursuite a commencé, on s'est enfui vers la droite sans vraiment réfléchir. On entendait Rusard pas loin de nous mais il ne semblait pas nous poursuivre.

-C'est parce qu'il était après nous, expliqua James.

-Je me disais que j'avais reconnu ta voix. Tu me dois une noise princesse.

Alexia grommela mais donna néanmoins l'argent au jeune homme. Foutue soirée…

-Ensuite, reprit-il, on a continué à courir. Alexia avait dû mal à suivre, du coup j'ai décidé de prendre le raccourci du troisième étage. Sauf qu'en plein milieu de l'escalier, elle a oublié de sauter la marche escamotable. D'un coup je l'ai vu tomber en avant sans comprendre. Evidemment, il a fallu qu'elle se rattrape à la seule chose à côté d'elle. Moi.

Imaginant la scène, James éclata de rire. Ils avaient dû être beaux à voir, ces deux imbéciles, étalés dans les escaliers. Sirius s'autorisa un sourire et écarta le col de sa chemise pour dégager son cou. On pouvait voir que sa peau était légèrement rougie, sûrement à cause de sa cravate à laquelle Alexia avait dû se rattraper. D'ailleurs cette dernière grimaça et se pencha en avant.

-Aïe, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolé…

-Pas grave, j'ai connu pire.

Soudain Lily réalisa quelque chose.

-Mais c'était vous le bruit qu'on a entendu ! Rusard allait nous trouver et d'un coup il y a eu un grand « boum ». Ca a détourné son attention. C'était vous, pas vrai ?

-Coupable, dit Sirius en hochant la tête. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me relever, Rusard se dirigeait vers nous. Alexia avait toujours la jambe coincée donc j'ai dû la sortir de là avant de pouvoir fuir.

-Ouais, et j'y ai laissé ma chaussure, commenta-t-elle.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux pour constater qu'effectivement elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chaussure.

-Après ça, il nous a coursé dans tout le château pendant au moins dix minutes ! C'est Peeves qui a sauvé la situation en débarquant d'un coup. Il a renversé toute une rangée d'armure, dont une qui a failli écraser Miss Teigne.

-Dommage qu'il ait loupé son coup…marmonna Peter.

Il rougit en voyant le regard réprobateur de Marlène, alias « l'amie des chats ».

-On a profité de la diversion pour s'enfuir et revenir ici, termina finalement Sirius.

-Quelle soirée d'halloween n'empêche !

Tout le monde se tourna vers James, incrédule. Il leur adressa un rictus amusé et bondit sur ses pieds. Lily se demanda où est-ce qu'il trouvait encore toute cette énergie à une heure pareille.

-Oh allez ! La séance de spiritisme était amusante, non ?

-Ni Merlin ni Napoléon n'ont répondu, rétorqua Dorcas.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail ! Dit James négligemment. Et les cuisines ? Vous avez aimé les cuisines ?

Cette fois, personne ne trouva rien à objecter.

Frank, qui tenait toujours le paquet de bonbon (comment diable avait-il réussi à le garder tout en courant, c'était un mystère), le brandit devant lui tel un trophée et le visage des autres s'illumina aussitôt.

-Frank, dit Alice sérieusement. Je t'aime.

-Oh non pitié, murmura Dorcas en roulant des yeux. Prévenez-moi au moins si vous vous embrassez, que j'ai le temps de détourner la tête.

-Considère-toi comme prévenu alors !

A peine sa phrase achevée, Alice se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Frank. La baiser était lent et doux mais il piqua un fard, sans lâcher Alice pour autant.

La soirée se termina par une seconde séance de spiritisme en mangeant des bonbons mais encore une fois les morts restèrent silencieux…

 **Petite info: Il n'y aura pas de chapitre durant le moins d'août! Vraiment désolé :(**


	12. Chapitre 12: Lion contre Serpent

**Salut! Je suis de retour ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances!**

 **Voilà le chapitre 12 et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre XII : Lion contre Serpent

Regulus ressortit de son cours de sortilège, maudissant leur professeur qui pensait que c'était visiblement humainement possible de rédiger trente centimètres de parchemin pour demain sous prétexte que c'était l'année des BUSE et que les élèves devaient commencer à travailler dès maintenant. L'examen était pourtant dans plusieurs mois, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'en novembre.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il entendit son ami, Antonin Dolohov le rattraper. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur car il jeta rageusement son sac sur son épaule, calant ses pas sur les siens.

-Un jour je me vengerais de Flitwich, assura-t-il.

-Préviens-moi quand ça sera le cas…

-Tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Les jumelles Zabini avait appris qu'il donnerait ce fichu devoir et l'ont déjà rédigé. Elles ont leur soirée de libre…

Regulus haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Comment est-ce qu'elles l'ont su ?

-C'est les jumelles, se contenta de répondre Dolohov.

Effectivement, les jumelles Zabini étaient connus dans Poudlard pour toujours tout savoir avant les autres, fouinant un peu partout. A côté, Bertha Jorkins passait pour un amateur. La légende des deux sœurs avait commencé en deuxième année quand elles avaient échangé leur place pour l'examen de métamorphose. Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que McGonagall avait découvert la vérité et sa colère était tout aussi mémorable que le jour où les Maraudeurs avaient fait exploser une dizaine de chaudron en même temps.

Regulus haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la salle commune. La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Au centre se trouvait une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées ; on y trouvait également quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire très confortable. Le charme de la pièce résidait surtout dans le fait qu'elle se trouvait sous le lac de Poudlard, par conséquent elle était constamment éclairée par une lumière verte qui provenait de celui-ci. Il n'était pas rare de voir des créatures aquatiques ou le calmar géant passé devant l'immense vitre qui occupait tout un pan de mur.

Alors que Regulus allait sortir sa plume et un bout de parchemin, une voix héla brusquement son prénom.

-Reg !

Il se retourna, sachant pertinemment qu'une seule personne l'appelait ainsi, du moins actuellement. Livia Fawley fonçait droit sur lui, ses cheveux blonds et emmêlés flottant autour d'elle.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Le simple fait que tu poses la question montre que tu ne sais pas, dit-elle. Viens, suis-moi.

Elle le tira par le bras, l'entraînant dans son sillage sous le regard goguenard de Dolohov.

-Livia ! Protesta-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas parler ici ?

-Parce que les espions de Rosier ont des oreilles partout.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle à lui dire qui pourrait attirer les foudres de Rosier et ses sbires ?

En chemin, ils croisèrent les Maraudeurs qui discutaient avec Alexia Cassidy et Marlène McKinnon. Regulus regarda droit devant lui, évitant les yeux de son frère qui fit de même de son côté, rigolant à une blague de cet abruti de Potter. Il serra les poings, se forçant à ne rien laisser paraître quand son regard croisa soudainement celui de Marlène. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la fois où il l'avait rencontré en pleine nuit dans les couloirs du château. Elle sembla hésiter une seconde mais lui adressa un faible sourire, incertaine. Regulus en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne lui retourna pas et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir elle s'était déjà éloignée. Quel était le problème avec cette fille ? Il l'avait envoyé balader lors de cette fameuse soirée et ne lui avait plus accordé d'attention depuis, pourtant elle faisait quand même des efforts.

-Reg, appela Livia, quelques mètres plus loin. Tu te dépêches ?

-Oui, oui.

Il s'empressa de la rattraper et elle reprit son chemin, marchant à grandes enjambées. Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une alcôve à l'écart de la foule.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a eu une nouvelle agression, révéla-t-elle de but en blanc.

Regulus sentit son estomac se contracter et il déglutit avant de demander :

-Qui ?

-Cornelia Flint.

-Mais…

-Oui. Elle est une Serpentard.

Il connaissait vaguement Cornelia Flint, une blonde en quatrième année. Le mariage de ses parents il y a vingt ans avait fait scandale puisque sa mère était une né-moldu. Bien que le reste de son arbre généalogique soit sang-pur, elle était toujours à part dans sa maison.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de me dire ça ?

Livia détourna le regard mais quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix tranchante.

-Parce qu'ils commencent à s'en prendre aux nôtres ! Jusqu'où ça va aller, Reg ? Qui sera la prochaine personne qu'on va retrouver dans un couloir sombre ?

-Livia…

-Et s'il y a un accident ? Si un élève était plus que blessé ?

-On ne craint rien, les Black et les Fawley font partie des familles de sang-pur qui ne risquent pas d'être ciblées et tu le sais.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester les bras croisés !

Regulus secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? T'opposer à Rosier ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ça serait un suicidaire et complètement stupide. Or, tu n'es pas idiote Livia.

-Je les entends tu sais, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes. Mulciber, Rosier, Avery, même cette écervelée de Yaxley. Ils parlent de recruter de nouvelles personnes chez les Serpentard. Tu es au sommet de leur liste.

-Rien d'étonnant…

La nonchalance dont il faisait preuve parut énerver Livia qui planta ses grands yeux verts d'eau dans les siens. Il l'avait toujours trouvé effrayante dans ces moments-là.

A vrai dire, il connaissait Livia depuis leur rentrée scolaire au château à l'âge de onze mais ils n'étaient devenus amis que l'année dernière. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en binôme lors d'un cours de sortilège et disons que Regulus avait eu la main lourde en jetant un sort paralysant. Il avait dû conduire la jeune fille à l'infirmerie en plein milieu du cours et était ensuite resté à son chevet, n'aillant pas envie d'y retourner. A partir de là, ils avaient commencé à passer du temps ensemble, vite rejoint par les jumelles Zabini et Dolohov.

-Promets-moi que tu ne rejoindras pas la bande de Rosier, dit-elle, l'air sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas Livia…

-On peut être pour la suprématie des sang-pur sans pour autant agresser une gamine au détour d'un couloir, le visage masqué. J'appelle ça de la lâcheté.

-Ecoute, pour l'instant la question ne se pose pas d'accord ? Je ne suis pas avec eux.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Livia hocha la tête et serra brusquement Regulus contre elle. Surpris, il mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de lui retourner son étreinte. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle était inquiète jusqu'ici. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se recula lentement et lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre sa main, l'entraînant derrière elle.

-Allez, on a un devoir à faire pour demain ! On pari combien que j'ai une meilleure note que toi ?

-Dans tes rêves Liv'.

* * *

-Remus ! On va être en retard !

-J'arrive ! Je trouve plus mon écharpe…

Sirius secoua la tête, piétinant dans l'embrasure.

-Prends celle de Peter. Et puis pourquoi, par Merlin, est-ce que tu as besoin d'une écharpe ? Il fait beau dehors !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui reste immobile pendant deux heures dans les gradins. Je te jure que les supporteurs gèlent.

-Et nous alors ? Protesta James. On vol avec le vent dans la figure !

-Oui mais vous vous l'avez choisi. Alors que moi tu m'obliges à venir au match.

-Il faut bien qu'on arrive à te sortir de la bibliothèque de temps en temps sinon Mrs Pince va finir par penser que t'as le béguin pour elle, répliqua Sirius.

Remus préféra ne pas répondre et après avoir enfilé son écharpe, ils descendirent les escaliers. Dans la salle commune, Peter, qui attendait patiemment, se joignit à eux et ils prirent tous ensemble la direction du terrain.

Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard et autant dire que l'ambiance au château était électrique. Avant même d'arriver, les cris des élèves leur parvinrent, ainsi que la voix étouffée du présentateur qui faisait l'animation avant le début du match. Dès qu'ils furent au niveau des vestiaires, Remus et Peter laissèrent les deux autres avec un dernier signe de la main et allèrent prendre place dans les gradins.

-Ah capitaine ! S'exclama Adrian Connelly en les voyant entrer. J'ai cru que t'allais être en retard.

-Et manquer de mettre une raclée au Serpentard ? Jamais !

James frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de ses joueurs par le même coup et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Comme d'habitude, il bondit sur le banc derrière lui avant d'entamer son traditionnel discours d'encouragement.

-Bon, on le sait, ça va être difficile…

-…mais pas impossible, chuchota Mary MacDonald en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

Ne paraissant pas l'avoir entendu, James compléta :

-…mais pas impossible. Les Serpentard n'ont que deux bons joueurs, leur capitaine et leur attrapeur. Le reste ce sont des imbéciles.

-Il nous fait vraiment le même discours chaque année, hein ? Dit Adrian, adossé au mur.

L'équipe écouta distraitement le reste du discours de James dont le ton enflammé aurait été plus convenable pour motiver une armée allant à la bataille que pour une rencontre sportive. Au bout de quelques minutes, il termina enfin :

-Donc tout le monde a compris ce qu'il avait à faire ?

-Les massacrer ! Répondit Sirius naturellement. Allez Cornedrue, arrête de stresser. On va gagner ce match sans le moindre effort.

-Y a intérêt ou je vous vire tous de l'équipe !

-Si j'avais eu un gallion à chaque fois que j'ai entendu ça…

En rigolant, ils sortirent tous sur le terrain, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil éblouissant. C'était assez rare qu'il fasse si beau au mois de novembre mais personne n'allait s'en plaindre. Dans les gradins, les supporteurs continuaient à s'époumoner en encourageant leur équipe. Vert contre Rouge. Lion contre Serpent.

Tiberius Ackerley se jeta sur son micro magique en voyant les joueurs arriver, faisant sursauter McGonagall qui lui décocha une œillade assassine. Elle sentait que ce match allait encore être très long pour ses nerfs.

-Attention tout le monde ! Hurla-t-il. Voilà les deux équipes qui entrent sur le terrain ! Pour ceux qui seraient amnésiques, rappelons leurs noms. Alors chez Gryffondor, mené par l'incroyable capitaine James Potter, nous avons : les nouvelles recrues Olympe Belby et Kevin Mells, suivit de Frank Londubat qui se tient éloigner des cognards grâce au ciel ! Ensuite Sirius Black pour le plaisir de ses dames, Mary McDonald et enfin l'attrapeur aussi rapide qu'intrépide, j'ai nommé Adrian Connolly !

Les élèves du côté de Gryffondor applaudirent dans une vague d'or et rouge, agitant leur drapeau.

-Bon ensuite vient l'équipe de Serpentard, est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de les présenter puisqu'après tout ils vont perdre ?

-Ackerley! S'insurgea McGonagall, assise à côté. Soyez un peu plus impartial par Merlin !

-Bien sûr, professeur ! Vous me connaissez ! Donc puisqu'il le faut, voici l'équipe de Serpentard avec sa capitaine Lucinda Talkalot. Derrière elle il y a dans l'ordre : Darren Mulciber, Marius Avery, Regulus Black, Evan Rosier, et enfin les jumelles Zabini !

Cette fois les applaudissements vinrent de l'autre côté des gradins.

-Tous les joueurs se mettent en place…Et c'est parti ! Le souaffle est lancé ! C'est Potter qui le rattrape, évidemment j'ai envie de dire. Il fait la passe à Belby qui a l'air tout bonnement terrifié pour ce premier match. Hé ! Hurla-t-il tellement fort que plusieurs supporteurs grimacèrent, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas une bombe. Il suffit de jouer !

-On se passera de vos conseils avisés, répliqua McGonagall sèchement.

-Pourtant ça peut être utile… Non ? D'accord, reprenons avant que je ne me fasse coller à vie ! Où est le souaffle ? Bon sang ce sport est trop rapide. Ah oui ! C'est maintenant Serpentard qui est en possession de la balle, d'ailleurs la capitaine fonce sur les buts. Londubat t'as intérêt à l'arrêter !

Frank parut entendre car à la dernière seconde il plongea sur la gauche et arrêta magistralement le souaffle sous les cris des élèves, dont Alice qui s'était carrément levé en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je t'aime Frank ! T'es formidable !

-Mais assis-toi ! Grommela Dorcas, la tirant brusquement en arrière.

Marlène éclata de rire avant de refocaliser son attention sur le match. En se penchant légèrement elle vit les deux attrapeurs qui tournaient autour du terrain, essayant de repérer le vif d'or. Elle se fit la remarque que Regulus avait l'air presque sympathique quand il n'arborait pas son éternelle expression de froideur typique sang-pur.

-Potter reprend le souaffle ! Il traverse la moitié du terrain et fait une embarder pour éviter un cognard mais Black le renvoie, évitant une mauvaise chute à son capitaine. Je rappelle en passant que l'équipe de Gryffondor a deux nouvelles recrues cette année. En effet, Smith étant parti de l'école, Kevin Mells le remplace au poste de batteur. On attend de voir s'il est aussi doué que son prédécesseur, ça a l'air plutôt bien engagé pour l'instant. Après le deuxième remplacement surprise, et non des moindres, c'est celui d'Alexia Cassidy par Olympe Belby ! Je tiens à dire que je ne pardonne toujours pas à Cassidy !

Sur son banc, Alexia rougit en levant les yeux au ciel. Si elle avait su que son départ de l'équipe provoquerait une telle réaction…

-Ackerley ! Gardez vos jugements pour vous. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle l'a fait pour ses résultats scolaires, vous devriez prendre exemple !

-Quoi ? Mon assiduité en cours est sans pareil !

-Sans pareil, ça vous pouvez le dire !

-Hé ! Hurla soudainement James depuis son balai, perché à une dizaine de mètre d'altitude. Si ça vous dérange pas trop, je viens de marquer !

Tiberius haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris avant de reprendre son micro magique.

-Je l'avais vu, assura-t-il. Donc…euh le score…

-10-0 pour Gryffondor ! Indiqua un élève dans son dos.

-C'est ça ! Le jeu reprend et c'est McDonald qui attrape le souaffle…

Sur le terrain, les joueurs volaient à toute vitesse, se faisant des passes plus ou moins précises. James criait de temps à autre sur son équipe pour les motiver, gardant un œil sur le panneau de score. Les buts s'enchaînaient vite et à mesure que la fin du match se faisait sentir, la tension montait également. Ainsi, le jeu des Serpentard se fit plus agressif. Mulciber manqua de peu de percuter (intentionnellement) Olympe, ce qui lui valut un coup de sifflet de la part de l'arbitre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Sirius qui se prit un coup de batte dans l'épaule de la part d'Avery, ce dernier jurant haut et fort qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

-Oh ! S'exclama soudainement Tiberius. Le vif d'or semble être entré en jeu car Black et Connolly remontent en chandelle. Ils sont vraiment au coude à coude. Ça ne doit pas être facile avec le soleil éblouissant mais ils sont l'air de maîtriser leur trajectoire car ils prennent un virage en épingle à cheveux ! Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté du terrain, Talkalot fonce vers les buts. La capitaine marque et ça fait dix points de plus pour Serpentard !

Assise sur son banc, Alexia trépignait, suivant les attrapeurs avec fébrilité. En fait elle se rendait compte que le stress était peut-être plus grand pour les supporteurs que pour les joueurs eux-mêmes. Rester immobile ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire, était absolument horrible si on voulait son avis. Ça n'avait pas l'air de perturber énormément Lily, cependant, puisqu'elle était plongée dans un livre et ne jetait que des regards rapides sur le match, se demandant sûrement quand est-ce qu'il allait prendre fin.

-Aïe ! Un cognard vient de frapper Lucinda Talkalot en pleine tête… Elle est rattrapée de justesse par Londubat qui était le plus près, il la ramène au sol où Madame Pomfresh s'empresse de venir vérifier l'état de la capitaine. Oh ! Regardez là-bas ! Hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Les attrapeurs foncent à toute vitesse ! Connolly se rapproche, il tend la main…Oui ! Il a saisi le vif d'or ! 190 à 70 !

Les Gryffondor laissèrent exploser leur joie, applaudissant à tout rompre. Même McGonagall s'autorisa un sourire avant de reprendre sa traditionnelle expression neutre. Sur le terrain, les joueurs atterrirent, sourire aux lèvres. James fonça droit sur Adrian et le serra contre lui.

-On a gagné !

-Ouais ! Dit son attrapeur, le vif d'or toujours au creux de sa main.

A ce moment-là, Remus et Peter les rejoignirent, suivit par Alexia qui tenait encore son drapeau rouge et or. Un peu en arrière, Lily traînait les pieds, son livre serré contre elle comme un bouclier. Elle n'était franchement pas à l'aise avec l'univers du Quidditch, surtout qu'elle avait perdu Dorcas et Marlène dans la foule.

-Alors Evans, lança James, t'as aimé le match ?

-Euh…

-Tu parles, elle à peine levé les yeux de son roman, se moqua Alexia. En tout cas c'était génial. Vous avez bien joué.

Sirius voulut répondre mais son début de phrase fut coupé par des éclats de voix sur leur droite. Le groupe se tourna dans la direction du bruit et les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. Apparemment, Mulciber et Avery ne digéraient pas leur défaite car ils hurlaient après Mary McDonald et Kevin Mells, accusant Gryffondor de tricherie. Après cela, Lily fut bien incapable de dire ce qu'il se passa exactement. En tout cas les joueurs se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, hurlant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient pour se faire entendre. Elle sentit quelqu'un la heurter et elle échappa à la chute uniquement grâce à Remus qui la rattrapa à la dernière seconde, l'éloignant de la bagarre générale.

-Qu'est-ce que…balbutia-t-elle.

-Reste là, lui dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, hébétée, avant de le voir s'enfoncer dans la foule, au cœur de la confrontation. Quand Remus disparut de son champ de vision, elle sortit de sa léthargie en secouant la tête. Rester ici ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle était préfète et n'allait pas se contenter de regarder ce qu'il se passait sans intervenir, surtout quand ses amies étaient au milieu de ce bazar.

Lily s'avança, englobant la scène d'un seul coup d'œil. Visiblement, tous les membres des équipes de Quidditch se hurlaient dessus, tout comme les supporteurs eux-mêmes. A cet instant, Mulciber repoussa Mary McDonald avec un peu trop de force et la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre. Il n'en fallut pas plus, l'étincelle venait de devenir un incendie.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Mulciber avait déjà attaqué Mary l'année dernière et depuis tous les Gryffondor se faisaient un devoir de veiller sur elle. James fut le premier à réagir, sortant sa baguette. Evidemment Sirius fut à ses côtés une seconde plus tard et presque comme un réflexe Remus et Peter suivirent le mouvement pour assurer leurs arrières. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point ils semblaient calquer leurs déplacements les uns par rapport aux autres.

-Hé ! Intervint Lily d'une voix forte, son badge de préfète épinglé sur sa poitrine. Arrêtez immédiatement !

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Evans, rétorqua Sirius, poings crispés.

-Oh que si ! Regardez-vous, on dirait des gamins !

Mulciber grogna, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Tu n'as pas entendu, sang-de-bourbe ? Ne t'en mêle pas !

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Rugit James, furibond.

-Quoi ? C'est ce qu'elle est, une sang-de-bourbe.

Aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, Lily dévisagea Mulciber avec dégoût. Les mots lui faisaient l'effet d'une gifle et c'est la voix de Severus qu'elle entendait dans son esprit, crachant cette même insulte il y a un an sur le bord du lac.

Soudain, une silhouette aux longs cheveux sombres passa devant elle avant de se planter devant Mulciber. Avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, Dorcas, tremblante de rage, frappa Mulciber de toutes ses forces. Elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage mais le manque d'élan n'empêcha pas que tout le monde entendit le nez de Mulciber craquer dans un bruit horrible.

Les élèves autour d'eux se mirent à crier, surpris et horrifiés. Lily elle-même resta bouche-bée.

-Merlin, souffla Marlène.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir un bon crochet du droit, dit Alice.

Il y eu un moment de flottement tandis que Mulciber et Dorcas se tenaient face à face. A ce moment-là, McGonagall se précipita vers eux, écartant les personnes ayant le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Dire qu'elle avait l'air énervé était un doux euphémisme.

-Ecartez-vous, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vu pareil comportement ! Ceci est inadmissible. Inadmissible, vous m'entendez ?

-Professeur…

-Taisez-vous ! Que tout le monde se taise ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Quant à vous, monsieur Mulciber et miss Meadowes, vous venez avec moi dans mon bureau immédiatement. Ais-je été clair ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Bien. Maintenant retournez tous au château sans faire de vague !

* * *

Après le match, les joueurs retournèrent se changer au vestiaire. La joie de la victoire n'était qu'en demi-teinte à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé mais qu'importe. James félicita son équipe une fois de plus puis il se dirigea vers les douches. Il resta sous l'eau chaude une bonne demi-heure, histoire d'effacer la fatigue et le stress, jusqu'à que Sirius s'impatiente et lui cria de se dépêcher un peu.

Quand ils sortirent, ils eurent la surprise de voir Remus qui les attendait. Il était adossé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient décoiffés par le vent.

-Vous mettez vraiment autant de temps qu'une fille, dit-il avec sourire.

-La faute à James, dénonça Sirius d'emblée. J'ai cru qu'il essayait de se noyer sous la douche. En fait, où est Peter ?

-A l'infirmerie. Il s'est fait bousculer pendant l'altercation tout à l'heure et il avait le poignet foulé. Il nous rejoindra dans la salle commune.

James acquiesça, espérant que son ami n'était pas trop mal en point.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, cette dernière les félicita pour avoir gagné et les laissa entrer. Pour une fois, aucune fête n'était prévue, tout le monde n'étant pas d'humeur. Les garçons s'assirent sur les canapés à côté d'Alice, Dorcas, Marlène et Alexia qui parlaient entre elles.

-Où est Evans ? Demanda James immédiatement.

-A ton avis ?

-La bibliothèque, devina-t-il. Et Frank ?

-Il avait une lettre à poster, répondit Alice.

Remus leva les yeux vers Dorcas, curieux.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit McGonagall ?

-Tu te doutes bien qu'elle n'était pas franchement de bonne humeur. Je m'en sors bien au final, elle ne m'a pas collé. Je dois faire des travaux d'intérêt général.

-Quel genre ?

-Je suis affecté à l'infirmerie pour aider Mme Pomfresh pendant une semaine.

Au ton de sa voix, Remus devina que la jeune fille n'était vraiment pas enchantée par cette perspective mais sa punition aurait pu être pire après tout. En tout cas ils plaignaient les patients qui auraient affaire à la délicatesse légendaire de Dorcas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble, Peter arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

-Tiens Queudver, enfin de retour. Alors ton poignet ?

-Hein ? Oh parfait, guérit, tout va bien. Mais il faut que veniez voir quelque chose.

Les autres Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard tandis que les filles se penchèrent, curieuses. Peter se dandina sur place et rougit.

-Euh…Je voulais dire en privé…

-Désolé mesdemoiselles, lança James en se levant. Mais nous devons vous laisser, histoire urgente. A plus tard.

-Ça ne nous intéressait même pas…assura Dorcas, clairement vexée en se laissant retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, Remus refermant silencieusement la porte dans son dos avant d'aller s'assoir sur son lit. James s'adossa à la colonne du sien et Sirius s'assit sur le rebord de fenêtre.

-Bon alors ? Dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

-J'étais à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-il. Dans le bureau de Pomfresh, elle était partie chercher une fiole de potion dans la réserve au troisième étage, du coup j'étais tout seul. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu Slughorn parler avec Cornelia Flint, vous savez la dernière victime des agressions. Elle ne se souvenait pas précisément de ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle a donné un détail.

-Lequel ? Demanda Remus.

-Son agresseur était un Gryffondor.

A ces mots, James se tendit immédiatement.

-Qui ?

-Elle n'a pas vu son visage. Mais on a retrouvé quelque chose près de son corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une bague. Et disons que je n'ai pas pu résister en la voyant posé sur le bureau.

Peter adressa un sourire en coin à ses amis et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une bague en or surmonté d'une émeraude qui avait l'air assez vieille, sûrement plusieurs décennies. Les autres se rapprochèrent, observant le bijou sous toutes les coutures. Finalement c'était une chance que Peter soit discret et arrive à se faire oublier dans certaines situations.

-Donc si cette bague n'est pas à Cornelia Flint… commença Sirius.

-Elle appartient au traître de Gryffondor qui l'a agressé, termina James. Ou plutôt la traîtresse.

Il y eu un léger silence, chacun digérant la nouvelle.

-Les gars, dit Remus, ses yeux ambrés brillant d'une lueur déterminée. Je crois qu'on vient de trouver notre premier indice.


	13. Chapitre 13: Surprise et Gâteaux

Chapitre XIII : Surprise et Gâteaux

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda James pour la énième fois. Aucun de vous n'a jamais vu une fille porter cette bague ?

-Certain, répondit Remus, fatigué. On te l'aurait dit sinon. Mais c'est la première fois que je la vois.

-Ça ne veut rien, on ne connait pas toutes les filles de Gryffondor.

Il était tôt ce dimanche matin, les Maraudeurs s'étant réveillés de bonne heure exceptionnellement. Ils étaient tous assis par terre, la fameuse bague posée entre eux et Peter bailla bruyamment. Il avait eu le plus de mal à se lever, habituer à dormir tard durant le week-end.

Les rayons du soleil, encore bas à cette heure-ci, éclairaient le dortoir d'une lumière pâle qui annonçait l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver. Les yeux ambrés de Remus paraissaient presque être de l'or en fusion tandis que son teint maladif ressortait d'avantage.

-Cette bague n'est peut-être pas à l'agresseur de Cornelia Flint…

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Peter. On l'a retrouvé près de son corps, quand elle était inconsciente. C'est ce que Slughorn a dit. Quand on a voulu lui donner elle a répondu que ce n'était pas à elle. Les professeurs en ont conclu que ça appartenait à son agresseur, un élève de Gryffondor d'après ce qu'elle a vu.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, fixant la bague avec insistance. Il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose, surtout quand ça concernait Gryffondor. Il considérait sa maison comme une seconde famille. A vrai dire Poudlard était une sorte de maison pour tous les élèves. Ils vivaient entre ces murs pendant dix mois et durant sept ans. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le château ait marqué des générations de sorciers.

-Il y a un truc qui me perturbe, intervint soudain Sirius qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

-Quoi ?

-Aucun des élèves nés-moldus n'ont réussi à voir le visage de leurs agresseurs. Pourtant ça va faire deux fois qu'ils arrivent à identifier les maisons. Vous vous souvenez de Bertha Jorkins ? Elle nous a dit qu'il y avait des Serdaigle, un Gryffondor et des Serpentard. A chaque fois ce sont toutes les maisons à part celle de l'élève ciblé pour s'assurer de ne pas être reconnu.

-Les maisons sont identifiables grâce à l'écusson sur leur robe tout simplement, dit Peter.

-Oui mais pourquoi prendre autant de précautions et au final ne pas dissimuler les maisons des agresseurs ? C'est stupide !

La réflexion de son ami trotta dans la tête de Remus qui fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant mais maintenant que Sirius le faisait remarquer, ça paraissait effectivement étrange. Les élèves qui attaquaient les nés-moldus étaient assez organisés pour ne pas s'être fait prendre, ce qui était un exploit quand on savait que Dumbledore était directeur. Le fait de révéler au grand jour les maisons des agresseurs était en contradiction avec leur discrétion habituelle.

-Peut-être que c'est voulu, dit Remus lentement. Peut-être qu'ils font exprès de ne pas cacher les écussons.

-Dans quel but ? Demanda James, perplexe.

-La peur. Réfléchissez ! Si les autres élèves savent que des personnes de leur maison sont derrières les agressions, ils vont prendre peur. Chacun va se méfier de son voisin, s'accuser les uns les autres.

-Et si les gens ont peur, ils vont vouloir se rassurer, embraya Sirius. En rejoignant la bande des agresseurs, ils assurent leur sécurité. Ils auront de plus en plus de monde avec eux sans faire le moindre effort.

Un léger silence suivit cette déclaration, chacun méditant sur les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Lutter contre des personnes détestant les nés-moldu était une chose, lutter contre des personnes effrayées en était une autre.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'entrebâilla en grinçant sur ses gonds. Peter s'empressa d'attraper la bague et de la cacher dans sa poche.

-Euh…je dérange ?

C'était Frank qui venait de parler, la tête dépassant de l'embrasure. Même si ce dortoir était aussi le sien, il avait souvent l'impression de déranger ou d'être en trop parmi les Maraudeurs. Pourtant James se redressa immédiatement et lui adressa un sourire, l'encourageant à entrer avec un geste de la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Frank ?

-Bah…en fait je…je voulais de l'aide.

-De l'aide ? Répéta Sirius.

Frank rougit brièvement, piétinant sur place et gardant les yeux obstinément rivés sur un point invisible du mur.

-Crache le morceau, dit Peter en souriant.

-C'est pour Alice, finit-il par avouer. Aujourd'hui ça va faire un an qu'on sort ensemble et…enfin je…je voulais marquer le coup.

-Mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire, devina Remus doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête, penaud. Le contraste entre l'aspect costaud de Frank et sa maladresse ainsi que son manque de confiance en soi était parfois comique. Il ressemblait presque à un ours en peluche géant. Pourtant James savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Même s'il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que des autres Maraudeurs, il connaissait Frank depuis son enfance grâce aux nombreuses réunions auxquelles ses parents l'avaient traîné. C'était là aussi qu'il avait rencontré Alice. Leurs parents étaient tous plus ou moins amis. Cependant, il avait appris à connaître véritablement Frank lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard et en partageant un dortoir avec lui au cours des années. Frank était serviable, jouait dans l'équipe et surtout savait se montrer discret. Il avait évidemment remarqué l'absence des Maraudeurs les nuits de pleines lunes mais ne disait rien, ne posait pas de question et faisait comme si de rien était. James l'appréciait énormément pour cela.

-Donc vous pourriez m'aider ? Demanda Frank.

-Evidemment ! Tu as devant toi le roi de la drague !

A ces mots Sirius éclata de rire.

-Toi ? Rappel-moi depuis combien de temps tu essayes de séduire Evans ?

-Lily est un cas à part, répliqua James avec aplomb. Elle m'aime, c'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore.

-Bien sûr…

Les sourires cyniques des autres ne parurent pas porter atteinte à l'assurance de James qui s'empressa de reprendre, des dizaines d'idées tourbillonnants déjà dans sa tête.

* * *

Assise tranquillement sur son lit, Lily écoutait distraitement Marlène réciter son cours de métamorphose, corrigeant ses erreurs de temps en temps. La blonde se mordait la lèvre, concentrée, avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré en entendant Dorcas et Alexia éclater d'un rire bruyant.

-Les filles ! J'essaye de réviser !

-Ça ne sert à rien, répliqua Dorcas avec suffisance. Personnellement, j'y vais au talent.

-Au talent ? Répéta Lily. C'est la fille qui à mit deux semaines à transformer un hérisson en pelote d'épingle qui dit ça ?

Dorcas agita négligemment la main comme pour signifier que ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux sombres en chignon lâche, dégageant son visage. En face d'elle, Alexia était affalée sur le matelas et portait un vieux jogging qu'elle utilisait avant pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Lily se demanda si elle avait ressortit de son placard par nostalgie…

-Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous faisait rire ?

-Alex me racontait une histoire qui impliquait son frère, sa sœur et un cactus ensorcelé !

-Quoi ? Dit Marlène en souriant, tentant de s'imaginer l'histoire dans sa tête.

A vrai dire, ça ne devrait même plus l'étonner. La famille Cassidy était complètement folle. Pourtant, avant qu'Alexia ait pu s'expliquer, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les filles. C'était Alice qui venait d'entrer et visiblement elle était stressée. Ses bras semblaient avoir acquis une volonté propre car ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens sans vraiment de coordination.

-Alice…

-J'ai besoin d'aide !

-Pour quoi ? Interrogea Marlène.

-Un gâteau.

La réponse d'Alice flotta un instant dans la chambre et Lily haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le fil de la conversation. Immédiatement, elle tenta de se rappeler si elle n'avait pas oublié un anniversaire qui nécessiterait la confection d'un gâteau mais celui de Dorcas était déjà passé et ceux des autres ne tombaient pas avant le mois prochain.

-Un gâteau pour qui ?

-Pour Frank, s'exclama Alice sur le ton de l'évidence.

-On a oublié son anniversaire ? S'affola Alexia. Ou il est malade et a besoin de réconfort ? Ou il a juste faim ?

-Si c'est le dernier cas, il peut se débrouiller tout seul, commenta Dorcas.

Alice sembla consternée et décida d'ignorer la brune, se tournant vers Lily et Marlène pour obtenir un peu de soutien.

-Je veux faire un gâteau pour célébrer nos un an ensemble, expliqua-t-elle.

-Trop romantique…

-C'est l'objectif Dorcas ! Je l'aime.

-Bon d'accord, coupa Lily pour éviter un énième débat. Tu veux faire un gâteau. Bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Il te suffit d'aller en cuisine et les elfes de maisons t'en feront un avec plaisir.

Alice secoua la tête et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

-Non justement. Je veux le faire moi-même. Pour que ça vienne de moi, vous comprenez ?

-Je trouve ça adorable, dit Lily en souriant.

-Ouais…Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais fait de pâtisserie. Chez moi, c'est toujours notre elfe qui s'en charge ou ma mère à l'occasion. Donc je me disais que comme tu étais d'origine moldue, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Lily. Ça l'amusait qu'Alice se tourne spontanément vers elle, supposant directement qu'elle savait cuisiner puisqu'elle était née-moldu.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques tartes ou des biscuits quand elle était enfant, mais sa mère était toujours là pour l'aider. La plupart du temps, c'était même son activité du dimanche. Avec Pétunia, elles préparaient les ingrédients et se battaient à la fin pour avoir le droit lécher la cuillère pleine de chocolat. Penser à sa sœur lui serra la poitrine quelques secondes, surtout qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de sa part depuis la rentrée. Elle essayait bien de se dire que c'était à cause du fait que sa sœur n'est pas le temps mais l'excuse devenait de plus en plus improbable à mesure que les semaines défilaient.

-Lily ? Appela Alice, attendant toujours une réponse.

-Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr, je vais t'aider. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Alice eut un sourire rayonnant et bondit sur ses pieds, attrapant la main de la rousse pour la traîner derrière elle. Lily éclata de rire.

-Doucement ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Non, il fait se dépêcher. On a rendez-vous à 18h.

Inutile de préciser que l'horloge indiquait 16h05. Lily s'empressa d'enfiler un pull et ses chaussures puis se tourna vers ses amies, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Vous venez ? On a gâteau à faire et j'ai besoin d'assistantes !

Marlène fut la première à se lever, vite suivit d'Alexia et Dorcas même si cette dernière traînait un peu les pieds. Elles traversèrent la salle commune sous l'œil intrigué des quelques élèves qui s'y trouvaient puis prirent les escaliers en direction du premier étage. En arrivant devant le portrait de la salade de fruit, Lily chatouilla la poire qui gloussa avant de se transformer en poignée de porte, exactement comme elle l'avait fait pour Remus lors de la folle soirée d'halloween.

A peine eurent-elles pénétrer dans la cuisine qu'un elfe se présenta, ses grands yeux globuleux brillants à la lueur des bougies.

-Bonjour miss ! Dit-il. Qu'est-ce que Pinkle peut faire pour vous ?

-On voudrait faire un gâteau, annonça Alice avec un grand sourire.

Pinkle sembla déconcerté un instant, ou du moins autant qu'un elfe de maison puisse paraître surpris.

-Comment ça miss ? Vous souhaitez un gâteau ?

-Non, elle veut faire un gâteau, corrigea Lily avec douceur.

-Bien… Dans ce cas suivez-moi.

Les filles échangèrent un coup d'œil, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Pinkle traversa la large cuisine, rebondissant sur ses petites jambes, et vint se planter devant une grande table en bois qui, au vu des nombreuses marques de couteau sur sa surface, devait déjà daté de plusieurs décennies. A ce moment-là, plusieurs l'elfe se précipitèrent vers elles en portant divers ingrédients avant de les poser sur la table. Lily repéra de la farine, du chocolat, des œufs, du lait et de la levure. En voyant tout ça, Alice eu l'air légèrement paniqué.

-Euh…

-Pas de panique, tu vas voir c'est simple.

-Je sens que ça va me faire rire, lança Dorcas sur leur droite.

-Oh mais tu vas nous aider. Allez, au boulot !

Marlène sourit en entendant la rousse prendre sa voix de préfète, celle qui lui garantissait que les autres l'écoutent quoi qu'elle dise.

C'est vrai que la confection du gâteau fut assez simple même si quelques accidents ne purent être évités. Ainsi, Alice cassa un œuf avec sa coquille dans le saladier, Alexia renversa le lait et le chocolat crama à la première tentative. Dans un coin les elfes regardaient les jeunes filles en ayant l'air catastrophé et voulurent les aider plusieurs fois mais Alice martela qu'elle voulait le faire seule.

A la fin, alors que le gâteau venait d'être mit dans le four, Marlène s'essuya le front, épuisée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On attend encore une heure et ça sera cuit, répondit Lily.

Elle était affalée contre la table, ses cheveux auburn relevés en un chignon déstructuré sur le sommet de sa tête. A côté d'elle, Dorcas jouait distraitement avec le paquet de farine et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-N'y pense même pas, l'avertit Marlène en reculant.

-J'appelle ça ma revanche pour m'avoir obligé à cuisiner !

Lily voulut s'écarter mais trop tard. Plongeant la main dans le paquet, Dorcas lui jeta une poignée de farine en éclatant de rire et ses amies poussèrent des cris. Très vite s'engagea une bataille épique et toute une partie de la cuisine fut recouverte d'une épaisse couche blanche. Pinkle ainsi que les autres elfes semblaient prêt à faire une crise cardiaque en voyant l'état de leur précieux sanctuaire.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Lily pour la énième fois alors qu'elles se faisaient jeter dehors.

Le tableau représentant une coupe de fruit se referma brutalement dans son dos et les filles rigolèrent.

-Au moins ils nous ont laissé le gâteau, dit Alexia, pragmatique. Et il n'est même pas brûlé !

Lily grimaça mais dû admettre qu'elle avait raison. Le gâteau n'était pas le meilleur qu'elle ait fait, certes, cependant il était tout à fait correct. De toute façon, si Frank avait quelque chose à redire après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné, elle irait lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-17h50.

-Par Merlin, je vais être en retard ! S'écria Alice.

Elle arracha pratiquement le gâteau des bras de Lily, lui claqua un bisou sur la joue en signe de remerciement et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Hébétées, ses amies la regardèrent filer et eurent un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour elle quand même…

* * *

Frank attendait dans le hall, juste devant les lourdes portes en bois qui menaient vers le parc. Dire qu'il était nerveux aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait passé la journée à écouter James et Sirius lui donner des conseils, certains pertinents, certains complètement absurdes et d'autres carrément contradictoires. Etonnement, les paroles qui l'avaient le plus tranquillisé venait de Remus. Ce dernier avait en effet une façon de parler très calme, presque rassurante.

Il s'était habillé avec un peu plus d'effort que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire une chemise et un jean bleu foncé. Ça lui avait d'abord fait étrange de porter des vêtements moldus mais en même temps il ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder son uniforme scolaire. Il avait prévu une promenade romantique dans le parc, surtout qu'à cette heure-ci il y aurait le couché de soleil. Du moins ils auraient une chance de le voir si Alice arrivait bientôt. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que la ponctualité n'était pas son fort. Au moment où il songeait à cela justement, il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos.

Frank se retourna pour voir la jeune fille qui descendait l'escalier en courant, légèrement essoufflé et portant quelque chose dans ses bras.

-Alice…

-Oui je sais, désolé pour le retard. Il fallait le temps pour qu'il cuise tu comprends.

Non il ne comprenait pas vraiment à vrai dire…

-Quoi ?

-Le gâteau, précisa-t-elle en tendant le paquet qu'elle avait dans les bras. C'est…c'est pour toi.

Frank baissa les yeux sur le fameux gâteau au chocolat, surpris. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et il regarda à nouveau Alice, cette dernière rougissant, incertaine.

-Ne te moque pas de moi…murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard. Je voulais…marquer le coup pour notre anniversaire. Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de faire un gâteau…

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui. Enfin, Lily m'a aidé.

-C'est génial, Alice. Vraiment !

-Sérieusement ?

Son visage rayonnait quand il confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il avait toujours trouvé Alice belle mais elle l'était encore plus à cet instant. Peut-être que pour d'autres un simple gâteau n'aurait pas été grand-chose, sauf que pour lui c'était le meilleur cadeau au monde rien que parce que les yeux d'Alice pétillaient avec plein d'espoir en le lui offrant.

-Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une balade dans le parc mais si tu préfères…

-Non, c'est parfait.

Elle sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté avec espièglerie, puis lui attrapa la main. Frank ouvrit la porte et ensemble ils sortirent du château.

Le parc était baigné par une douce lumière grâce au soleil qui commençait à décliner à cette heure. Il faisait frais à cause du vent écossais et en voyant Alice frissonner, Frank l'enveloppa dans une étreinte, le tenant serré contre lui. Ils marchèrent silencieusement une dizaine de minute, passant devant le saule cogneur et le lac. Un peu plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Hagrid jardinait en sifflotant ce qui les firent sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de s'installer au pied d'un grand chêne sûrement plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même. Assise dans l'herbe, Alice jouait distraitement avec une feuille, le gâteau posé à côté d'elle.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé juste tous les deux.

-C'est vrai que tes amies sont plutôt envahissantes, confirma en Frank en plaisantant.

-Oh ! Protesta-t-elle. C'est faux !

-Notre dernier rendez-vous s'est transformé en soirée pyjama pour filles !

-Peut-être mais au moins on a découvert que tu faisais très bien les tresses. Dorcas en parle encore.

Frank grimaça.

-Si la nouvelle se répand dans le château, ma réputation est fichue.

-Quelle réputation ? Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Ah ! Non, Frank, je suis désolé. Pas les chatouilles ! Non pitié !

Eclatant de rire, Alice essaya d'échapper à la poigne de son petit ami mais ses efforts furent aussi vains que si elle avait tenté de faire rire un gobelin. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, Frank parut avoir pitié car il s'arrêta. Dans leur lutte, ils étaient légèrement tombés à la renverse et Alice posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Frank, entremêlant leur main ensemble.

-Ca m'avait manqué cet été, murmura-t-elle comme pour ne pas briser le silence du moment.

-Moi aussi. Comment vont tes parents en fait ?

-Bien. Ils te passent le bonjour.

-De la part de ton père rien d'étonnant…

Alice rigola en se remémorant les nombreux dînés gênants entre son petit ami et son père. Lors de leur première rencontre, ce dernier avait menacé Frank de le transformer en escargot s'il avait le malheur de faire du mal à sa petite fille chérie. D'autant plus qu'Alice était fille unique et que ses parents avaient une nette tendance à la surprotéger.

-Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous ?

-Oh si par-là tu veux dire qu'il m'a juste averti que je finirais dans le puit au fond de votre jardin s'il apprenait que je m'étais mal comporté, alors oui, on peut considérer que notre relation est en progrès.

-Frank, gronda-t-elle gentiment. Et puis ta mère n'est pas mieux…

-Ma mère est spéciale, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton docte.

C'était sûr qu'Augusta Londubat n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Depuis la mort de son époux il y a une dizaine d'année, la mère de Frank s'était considérablement endurcie et son caractère pouvait être assez déstabilisant au premier abord. Ainsi, Alice se souviendrait toute sa vie quand elle l'avait rencontré et que la femme lui avait déclaré d'un ton sec qu'elle était habillée comme une délinquante en pointant son jean d'un geste de la main. Alice avait trouvé ça osé de la part d'une femme qui considérait que porter un chapeau vert surmonté d'un vautour empaillé était le comble du bon goût.

Gênée par une racine, la jeune fille bougea légèrement, sa jambe heurtant quelque chose et elle se souvint à ce moment-là de son cadeau.

-Sinon, tu veux goûter mon gâteau ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix c'est ça ? Répliqua Frank, incertain.

-Oh arrête ! Et puis c'est Lily qui m'a aidé. Tu la connais, elle est douée en potion donc la pâtisserie reste dans ces compétences.

-Oui mais tu as dit que Dorcas vous avait aidé. Elle est bien capable de l'avoir empoisonné.

-Crois-moi, si Dorcas avait une fiole de poison à sacrifier, ce n'est pas sur toi qu'elle l'utiliserait mais plutôt sur Chamallow.

-Ce maudit chat…

Alice ne prit même pas la peine de défendre le félin puisqu'elle avait elle aussi une dent contre l'animal après qu'il lui ait mangé ses nouvelles chaussures l'année dernière. Précautionneusement, elle entreprit de couper une part du gâteau et la tendit à Frank avec un sourire rayonnant. D'un geste prudent, il s'en saisit avant de le porter à sa bouche.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

-Alice…C'est délicieux ! Et même pas empoisonné.

-Réellement ? S'exclama-t-elle, ravie, ignorant la seconde partie de son commentaire.

Hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, il lui passa un bout.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas trop mal débrouillé, acquiesça-t-elle.

Après avoir mangé la moitié du gâteau, ils se réinstallèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, observant le couché de soleil. Alice ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis un moment. La main de Frank dessinait des motifs dans le bas de son dos, ce qui la fit frissonner. Evidemment, il s'en aperçut et s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-Tu as froid ? Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle. Surtout pas.

S'appuyant sur son coude, Alice se hissa à sa hauteur et l'embrassa doucement. Les mots de Frank moururent dans sa gorge tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres avec plus de force contre les siennes, sa main allant se perdre dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il avait toujours aimé ses cheveux. En fait, il aimait tout chez elle.

Pour éviter de basculer, il posa son autre main sur la hanche d'Alice qui se rapprocha encore plus de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. La sensation lui avait tellement manqué qu'il approfondit encore le baiser comme mû d'une volonté indépendante. A vrai dire, il avait même l'impression qu'il ne réfléchissait plus à grand-chose de cohérent à cet instant.

Brusquement, un craquement de branche retentit sur leur gauche, semblant résonner tel une explosion de chaudron dans le silence qui régnait.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Alice en s'écartant.

-Aïe ! Sirius tu me marches sur le pied !

-Mais non pousse-toi !

Frank haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la voix de James et Sirius avant qu'une troisième, incontestablement celle de Remus, n'intervienne.

-La discrétion par la barbe de Merlin, grommela-t-il. Les gars sérieusement !

-C'est de sa faute !

-On dérange ? Lança Alice d'une voix forte.

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis le couple vit apparaître dans leur champ de vision les trois Maraudeurs, jusque-là cachés derrière un arbre. Si Sirius et James avaient l'air penaud de s'être fait prendre, Remus, quant à lui, arborait l'expression de celui qui a été forcé à joindre à un plan tordu.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?

-Euh…

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Ces deux idiots voulaient voir si Frank appliquait leur conseil et si le rendez-vous se passait bien, dénonça Remus d'emblée.

-Lunard !

Alice coula un regard vers Frank, qui avait fortement rougit, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les garçons.

-Je vois, dit-elle lentement. Maintenant que vous avez vu que tout se passait à merveille, vous pouvez déguerpir ?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama James. On vous laisse ! Et pas de bêtise les tourtereaux.

Evidemment, cela ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur du visage de Frank. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Alice se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, ils…

-Et dire que tu disais que ce sont mes amies qui sont envahissantes, coupa-t-elle en souriant.


	14. Chapitre 14: Happy birthday Sirius!

**Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien**

 **Ensuite, voici le nouveau chapitre!**  
 **Mais petite rectification: Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que j'étais une quiche en maths et que je m'étais trompée dans le calcul de l'âge de Dorcas et Sirius? Bah en fait non! J'avais raison (mais complètement par hasard, à vrai dire je me suis totalement embrouillée dans mes comptes). Bref, finalement il n'y a pas d'erreur dans les âges promis! En somme, Sirius et Dorcas ont bien 17 ans en début de 6éme année et les autres les auront plus tard.**

 **Merci à Barbiemustdie pour me l'avoir expliqué, on notera sa patience envers une fille qui a du mal à faire une multiplication haha!**

Chapitre XIV : Happy Birthday Sirius ! 

Son sac lui battant les jambes, Dorcas traversa le couloir en courant pratiquement. Elle bouscula d'ailleurs plusieurs personnes sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour s'excuser. Au diable la politesse, ça n'avait jamais été son fort et de toute façon elle était suffisamment en retard comme ça. En effet, elle avait presque oublié ses travaux d'intérêt général que McGonagall lui avait donné pour avoir frappé Mulciber à la fin du match de Quidditch il y a deux jours. C'était Lily, en bonne préfète qu'elle était, qui lui avait rappelé.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Dorcas hésita une seconde avant de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Pomfresh.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis Dorcas Meadowes. Je dois passer ma semaine ici en guise de punition.

L'infirmière plissa les yeux puis s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

-J'avais presque oublié, marmonna-t-elle. Entrez.

-Je peux revenir plus tard…

-Non, ça ira. Autant se débarrasser de ça tout de suite.

Dorcas supposa qu'elle était le « ça » mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Apparemment, Mme Pomfresh n'était pas plus ravie qu'elle ne l'était à l'idée de ses travaux d'intérêt général.

En rentrant, la jeune fille constata que le lieu n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle était venue en troisième année pour une grippe. Actuellement, il n'y avait que deux patients. L'un d'eux, un petit garçon, semblait dormir profondément tandis que le second n'était autre que Lucinda Talkalot, la capitaine des Serpentard.

-Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? Lança-t-elle soudainement.

-Toujours pas non. Et si vous me le demandez encore une fois je vous donne une potion qui vous fera dormir pour les prochaines 48h, est-ce clair ?

Lucinda ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Ce geste et cette attitude étaient tellement familier à Dorcas qu'elle haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte que c'était parce qu'elle agissait exactement comme cela quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.

-Quant à vous, ajouta l'infirmière, venez avec moi.

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier que Dorcas la suivait, elle se dirigea en direction de bureau. La brune entra à son tour puis prit place sur une chaise en bois inconfortable. L'infirmière portait son traditionnel uniforme blanc avec une croix rouge dessus, ce qui ne la mettait pas forcément en valeur. Elle avait des cheveux châtains rassemblés en chignon et ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année.

-Bon, le professeur McGonagall vous a assigné ici pendant une semaine c'est bien cela ?

-Oui madame.

-Magnifique, dit-elle, exaspérée. A croire qu'ils ne savent plus quoi inventer comme punition. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une gardienne de prison ?

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une criminelle ? Rétorqua Dorcas d'un ton brusque.

Mme Pomfresh haussa un sourcil.

-Je sens que la semaine va être longue.

-Ou sinon on peut s'arranger entre nous et dire que j'ai passé toutes mes journées ici alors que je reste cloitré dans mon dortoir ? Promis je ne me ferais pas prendre.

-Bien essayé mais ma peur de Minerva McGonagall l'emporte sur votre mauvais caractère.

Cette phrase eu le mérite de renfrogner Dorcas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Effectivement, ça allait être une longue semaine. Enfin, elle préférait toujours ça que la punition dont avait écopée Mulciber. Ce dernier devait en effet passer sa semaine avec Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire. Et disons qu'elle était aussi sympathique qu'un magyar à pointe auquel on aurait volé son œuf.

Madame Pomfresh releva finalement la tête vers elle et lui tendit une fiole de potion ainsi qu'un bout papier griffonné à la hâte.

-Tenez, dit-elle. J'ai indiqué sur cette liste divers ingrédients dont je vais avoir besoin. Vous irez me le chercher dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn.

-D'accord…

-Mais avant ça donnez cette potion à miss Talkalot. Ça aidera à accélérer la guérison de son traumatisme crânien.

Effectivement, Dorcas se souvenait que la blonde s'était pris un sacré coup de cognard en pleine tête durant le match.

-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez pendant ce temps ?

-J'ai un roman à terminer donc je vais profiter de votre présence pour faire une pause. A plus tard, miss Meadowes.

S'emparant de la liste et de la fiole, Dorcas se leva en faisant racler sa chaise contre les dalles de pierres et sortit du bureau en vitesse avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. L'infirmière ne manquait franchement pas de culot. Dans la salle principale, rien n'avait bougé. Le petit garçon dormait toujours profondément tandis que Lucinda fixait obstinément la porte comme si elle songeait à un plan d'évasion qui pourrait fonctionner.

Dorcas s'avança jusqu'à son lit et déposa la fiole sur la table de chevet dans un bruit fort.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-C'est pour toi, expliqua-t-elle. Pomfresh m'a dit de te donner ça.

-T'es sa nouvelle assistante ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, même si j'apparente plus ma condition à de l'esclavage.

-Dramatique…

Lucinda se saisit de la fiole et l'avala d'une traite, tentant d'oublier son goût infect. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et fins, une silhouette mince, ainsi que des yeux bleus glace qui lui mangeaient une partie du visage. Tout le contraire de Dorcas.

-Attends, s'exclama soudainement la Serpentard. C'est toi qui as frappé Mulciber à la fin du match ?

-Peut-être bien…

-Joli coup, complimenta-t-elle.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de décontenancer complétement la brune.

-Quoi ?

-Mulciber est un imbécile, je ne l'ai pris dans l'équipe que parce qu'il était capable de frapper fort dans les cognards. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit lui qui m'ait heurté.

-Tu n'as pas l'air si en colère que ça…

-Crois-moi, en tant que capitaine, j'ai vu bien pire.

Dorcas n'avait aucun mal à le croire. Doucement, elle récupéra la fiole, sa main frôlant celle de la blonde. Et dire que Remus pensait qu'elle n'avait aucune délicatesse. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la liste d'ingrédients que l'infirmière lui avait donné et dont l'écriture semblait presque illisible.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Pomfreh m'a pris pour son elfe de maison personnel.

-A plus tard alors, dit Lucinda d'une voix traînante.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Dorcas ressentit un certain malaise face à cette fille et s'empressa de détaler le plus vite possible. Quand la porte de l'infirmerie se referma dans son dos, elle secoua la tête. Franchement, elle devenait ridicule.

* * *

Le matin du 15 novembre 1976 fut tout sauf silencieux.

Remus se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, habitué à se lever tôt. En se redressant dans son lit, il eut la surprise de voir que James était déjà debout, douché et habillé. Autant dire un exploit puisqu'on était samedi. Il se demanda une seconde s'il y avait un entraînement de Quidditch programmé mais même dans ces cas-là Frank devait réveiller James pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Non ça devait être autre chose. Remus haussa un sourcil comme une question muette.

-On est le 15 novembre, expliqua James en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

-Mais… Oh bien sûr !

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour l'oublier. Il devait être vraiment fatigué. Le regard de Remus se posa sur Sirius, qui dormait profondément. Le 15 novembre était évidemment son anniversaire. Et comme chaque année, James se faisait un devoir de fêter ce jour dignement, surtout que cette fois leur ami était majeur. Autant dire que James était bien capable d'allumer un feu d'artifice et d'organiser un concert de rock s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu cette fois ?

James jeta un coup d'œil prudent en direction de Sirius, s'assurant qu'il dormait bien.

-J'avais pensé à une fête surprise, dit-il.

-C'est plutôt pas mal mais Rosmerta ne nous laissera pas utiliser les Trois Balais cette fois.

-Je sais bien, donc on fera la fête dans la salle commune ! J'ai déjà invité plein de monde.

-Comment ça « plein de monde » ? Demanda Remus, soudain inquiet.

-Tous les Gryffondor, quelques Poufsouffle et une dizaine de Serdaigle.

-James…

-Ah et Hagrid aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vienne.

Un rire étouffé résonna sur leur gauche et ils se tournèrent en direction de Frank et Peter qui visiblement avaient été réveillé par leur conversation.

-Quoi ?

-Oh tu aurais dû voir ta tête horrifiée Remus, se moqua Peter.

-J'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour être horrifié ! A chaque fois que James organise une fête, ça tourne au drame.

-C'est faux !

Remus se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle le noël de notre troisième année ?

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il y avait une goule dans ce grenier !

-Il y avait une pancarte « attention danger – ne pas entrer » !

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister dans ces cas-là.

La voix de James sonna si enfantine à cet instant que Remus décida de laisser tomber. Que pouvait-il répliquer à ça ? Et puis, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas de peur d'encourager ses amis dans leurs idées loufoques, cette soirée avait été plutôt drôle avec le recul. En fait, sa vie aurait été bien terne sans les imbécilités des autres Maraudeurs.

Brusquement, une autre voix retentit dans le dortoir, les faisant sursauter.

-Vous voudriez pas vous taire ? Y en a qui essaye de dormir bordel !

-Sirius et le matin, une grande histoire d'amour, commenta Peter platement.

-Sérieusement les gars, il est 8h du matin ! Un samedi !

-Mais quel est l'intérêt de dormir ? Dit James avec enthousiasme. C'est ton anniversaire !

A ces mots, Sirius se redressa soudainement, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il avait perdu une guerre contre son oreiller.

-C'est mon anniversaire ! Répéta-t-il en criant.

Parfois Remus déplorait la lenteur matinale de ses camarades.

-Geronimo ! Hurla James.

Sans attendre d'avantage, il bondit sur son meilleur ami, l'écrasant presque sous son poids. Sirius poussa un cri de surprise, tentant de le repousser et James alla s'écraser par terre dans un bruit sourd. C'en fut trop pour Remus et Peter qui se joignirent à la scène, sautant sur le lit de Sirius en chantant « joyeux anniversaire » à tue-tête.

Un peu à l'écart, Frank observa les Maraudeurs qui rigolaient, oubliant carrément sa présence. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus avec le temps. Il avait pu être jaloux de leur amitié avant mais ce sentiment s'était vite transformé en admiration, presque en fascination.

-On a un cadeau pour toi, annonça Peter de sa voix fluette.

Il portait encore son pyjama avec des oursons imprimés dessus, ce qui lui valait toujours des remarques moqueuses de la part de James et de Sirius. Pourtant, quand il avait voulu s'en acheter un nouveau pour les faire cesser, ils avaient protesté à grand renfort de cris indignés. D'après eux, ce pyjama était le symbole de Peter Pettigrow, premier du nom et Maraudeur jusqu'à la mort. Autant dire que comme emblème on avait vu mieux mais qu'importe.

-Un cadeau ?

-Ouais ! Attends deux minutes.

James alla fouiller dans sa malle, balançant divers objet à travers la pièce jusqu'à trouver le petit paquet soigneusement enveloppé (c'était Remus qui l'avait emballé bien sûr).

-Tiens, dit-il, joyeux anniversaire !

Hésitant une seconde, Sirius tendit la main et s'empara du cadeau avant de l'ouvrir. C'était une montre à gousset à l'aspect ancien, de couleur cuivre et dont le cadran reflétait les rayons du soleil. Les chiffres étaient entrecoupés d'étranges symboles comme des étoiles, des runes ou encore des planètes.

\- Il est de tradition d'offrir une montre à un sorcier qui a atteint sa majorité, expliqua Remus d'un ton docte.

-Elle est dans ma famille depuis des décennies, renchérit James. Mais c'est de notre part à tous.

-Ouais. On s'est dit que tes parents ne te donneront sûrement pas celle des Black, du coup voilà la tienne.

-Je…commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre, s'apercevant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Vous n'auriez pas….

-Ah non ! Coupa Peter. Pas de protestation, contente-toi de sourire et de nous remercier, ça suffira.

Sirius rigola et porta à nouveau son regard sur la montre à gousset. Doucement, il la retourna pour révéler les armoiries des Potter gravés au dos.

-James…

-Mes parents sont d'accord, dit-il. Ce sont eux qui me l'ont envoyé par hibou d'ailleurs. Ma mère a ajouté que de toute façon tu fais presque partie de la famille alors…

-Vraiment ?

-Combien de fois il faudra que je le répète ? Tu es mon frère non ?

La conviction que James mit dans sa voix eu raison de Sirius. Spontanément, il attira son meilleur ami dans une accolade en éclatant de rire. Cette montre représentait à ses yeux plus qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. C'était la preuve qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille.

-Merci, dit-il en regardant ses trois amis. Merci pour tout.

* * *

Après cela, les garçons commencèrent à se préparer pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Frank fut le premier à être prêt et il décida de descendre pour rejoindre Alice qui était de très mauvaise humeur si on la faisait attendre le matin. Peter lui emboîta le pas quelques minutes plus tard, ayant une lettre à poster pour sa mère, disant qu'il les retrouverait directement dans la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, au moment où Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir, il fut renversé par une tempête brune. James et Remus, encore sur le seuil, clignèrent des yeux, surpris. Ils se tournèrent vers le trou entre eux, là où aurait dû être leur ami, et baissèrent lentement les yeux. Sirius était écrasé (encore une fois ce matin) sous une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à la silhouette excessivement mince.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Alexia, lança James en souriant.

-Mince, je suis désolé… dit-elle en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes. Joyeux anniversaire Sirius !

-C'est ce qu'on appelle être percutant, commenta-t-il en grimaçant. Mais merci princesse.

Alexia lui adressa un sourire rayonnant puis se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours allongée sur lui quand Remus se racla la gorge subtilement. Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer, consciente de son corps pressé contre le sien et elle se releva en vitesse. Sirius eu l'air décontenancé également avant de se ressaisir.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre en discutant tranquillement. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Sirius fut immédiatement repéré par l'équipe de Quidditch qui se jeta sur lui pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Adrian Connelly se sentit obliger de dire qu'il devenait vieux tandis que Mary McDonald le serrait dans ses bras.

Profitant de la diversion, James, Remus et Alexia s'éloignèrent discrètement.

-Tout est bon pour la fête de ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

-Normalement oui. Peter ira chercher les bières au beurre et les bonbons quand ça commencera.

-Génial !

-Et Evans ? Dit James. Elle ne dira rien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à convaincre Lily que la fête ne dégénérerait pas.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Remus. Elle t'a cru ?

-Je ne crois pas mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. La moitié de l'école est invité. Comme les professeurs ont une réunion dans la soirée, ils n'entendront pas le bruit avec un peu de chance.

-Justement, ce n'est pas étrange qu'ils aient programmé leur réunion pile aujourd'hui ?

-Oh c'est grâce à moi, révéla James. J'ai changé l'heure et la date sur le mot que Dumbledore a fait passer. Je pense qu'il s'en est rendu compte mais il n'a rien dit à ce sujet…

Alexia remercia silencieusement le directeur pour être incroyable. Ce vieux fou arrivait encore à l'étonner après toutes ces années.

Soudain Sirius, qui s'était enfin libéré de ses coéquipiers, revint vers eux.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-De la reproduction et de la gestation chez les gnomes, répondit James sur une inspiration soudaine.

Tous ses amis haussèrent un sourcil, perplexes. Il pouvait sortir des absurdités parfois mais là on atteignait quand même un certain niveau.

Sans rien ajouter, ils s'assirent tous à la table de Gryffondor pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Plusieurs élèves souhaitèrent son anniversaire à Sirius, notamment des filles. A un moment, Regulus, en compagnie de Dolohov, passa près d'eux sans même jeter un regard à son frère. Sirius le suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de retourner à son bol de céréale, morose. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Evidemment, James s'empressa de le distraire en débitant des paroles sans réel sens.

A l'heure du courrier, il reçut également une lettre de la part des Potter pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Evidemment, Mme Potter avait joint un colis remplis de ses gâteaux préférés. Il songea avec amertume que sa propre mère ne devait même pas savoir cela. Son oncle Alphard fut le seul membre de sa famille à lui envoyer quelque chose et ça lui remonta le moral. Même s'il n'avait pas vu son oncle depuis quelques années, ce dernier ne manquait jamais les dates importantes.

La journée passa ensuite assez vite, rythmée par des jeux cartes et des blagues. Pourtant tout le monde dû faire un effort pour cacher sa fête surprise à Sirius, ce dernier devenant de plus en plus suspicieux au fil des heures. Pour détourner son attention, Marlène laissa carrément son chat s'évader dans la salle commune, le félin manquant de perdre la vie dans le processus.

-Regarde-le crier, dit Dorcas en secouant la tête. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

-Je n'ai pas la force de lui dire d'arrêter, confirma Lily. Il ne me fait trop de peine.

-Qui ça Chamallow ?

-Non Black. C'est triste d'avoir aussi peur d'un simple chat.

Alexia se contenta de sourire. Elle croisa finalement le regard ambré de Remus, ce dernier lui faisant un petit signe. C'était le signal.

Elle s'avança vers le vieux phonographe qu'ils avaient dissimulé dans un coin et enclencha la musique. Aussitôt, une chanson des Beatles résonna dans la pièce. A vrai dire, le vinyle était celui que Lily avait offert à Dorcas pour son anniversaire. Au moins ils avaient trouvé l'occasion pour l'utiliser.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

-Que… ?

Le passage du portrait s'ouvrit soudain en pivotant et Peter entra, les bras chargés de friandises et de bière au beurre. Derrière lui se tenait les invités de la soirée, à savoir les élèves des autres maisons, eux-mêmes ayant apporté de la musique, à manger et à boire. La salle commune fut bientôt pleine et on poussa les meubles contre les murs, aménageant une piste de danse au centre de la pièce.

Sirius observait tout le monde, bouche-bée. Il avait compris que ses amis préparaient quelque chose mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce point. Brusquement, James et Alexia furent à ses côtes, l'encadrant de part et d'autre.

-Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez organisé ça ?

-Non, c'est McGonagall qui s'est réveillé ce matin et a décidé de t'offrir une fête surprise.

-Bien sûr que c'est nous idiot, dit Alexia. Tu aimes ?

-Seulement si tu danses avec moi princesse.

-Ça pourrait s'arranger…

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de boucler son bras au sien, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

-Viens, j'ai mon cadeau à te donner !

-Si c'est la même écharpe horrible que l'année dernière…

-Promis c'est un vrai cadeau cette fois. On n'est pas majeur tous les jours, pas vrai ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin de la salle commune, près de l'alcôve que formait la fenêtre. Alexia, qui paraissait soudain nerveuse, fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit un petit paquet. Apparemment, la jeune fille était moins doué que Remus pour faire des paquets cadeaux car il y avait du scotch partout mais Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas. Avec précaution, il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un magazine sur les voitures ainsi que le dernier album des Croque Mitaine, un groupe de rock dont il était fan. En regardant la pochette de plus près, il remarqua soudainement quelque chose.

-Il…il est dédicacé !

-Surprise, dit Alexia. J'ai réussi à les rencontrer cet été et j'ai pensé à toi… Pour le magazine, c'est Lily qui m'a soufflé l'idée. Elle m'a dit que tu t'intéressais à la mécanique moldu. Je…Ça te plait ?

-Princesse, tu es géniale !

Sirius balaya Alexia dans une étreinte à lui en briser les os, les faisant tourner sur eux-mêmes tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire, sa nervosité aussitôt envolé. Elle lui retourna son câlin, sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi, chuchota-elle à son oreille.

-Vraiment ?

A contre cœur, elle s'écarta lentement. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans ses poches avant de lui tendre une enveloppe toute simple.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je… Le hibou est arrivé il y a une heure. C'est de la part de ta cousine Andromeda.

Sirius eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac et regarda la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux.

Il n'avait pratiquement plus eu de nouvelle de sa cousine préférée depuis ses douze ans, moment où elle avait été reniée de la famille pour être tombée amoureuse d'un né-moldu, Ted Tonks. Il se souvenait encore des cris de rage de Bellatrix et des pleurs de Narcissa quand leur sœur était partit en claquant la porte, sa valise à la main. Il n'avait pas fallu une heure à son oncle Cygnus pour monter à l'étage et effacer sa fille d'un coup de baguette de la tapisserie.

Il avait quand même revu Andromeda une fois, il y a trois ans, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard durant sa troisième année. Elle était arrivée d'une rue parallèle, la neige s'accrochant à ses cheveux ébène caractéristique des Black, et ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Il s'était fait la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas changé en un an, qu'elle avait peut-être l'air juste un plus âgé que ses vingt ans, mais qu'elle restait malgré tout sa cousine qui lui tenait la main enfant quand il avait peur de descendre à la cave tout seul. Quand elle l'avait serré contre elle au moment de se dire au revoir, il avait été stupéfait de sentir son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle avait juste sourit, un sourire éblouissant, avant de se fondre dans la masse des passants.

Depuis cette scène, il n'avait eu des nouvelles uniquement qu'au travers des paroles de sa famille. Ainsi, il savait que l'enfant était une fille, Nymphadora s'il se souvenait bien. C'était assez ironique que sa cousine ait donné un nom typiquement sang-pur à son bébé quand on savait à quel point elle s'était battue pour en sortir. Peut-être était-ce une façon de ne pas couper les ponts totalement.

Alexia, qui regardait les émotions valsées dans les yeux gris de Sirius, le fit revenir à la réalité en touchant légèrement son bras. Il sursauta, les souvenirs de son enfance s'estompant instantanément.

-Sirius ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Désolé… Je…

-C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Je comprends.

Il évita son regard, serrant la lettre entre ses mains avec un peu de force avant de se composer un sourire joyeux.

-Allez ! C'est mon anniversaire, il est temps de s'amuser !

-Tu ne veux pas la lire ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Plus tard. Pas ce soir.

Alexia hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Alors que Sirius s'éloignait pour aller déposer ses cadeaux et parler avec Frank, elle se dirigea vers le buffet. Rien de tel que du chocolat pour bien démarrer une fête.

-Hé Alex ! Héla James en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu t'amuses ?

-Du moment que j'ai du chocolat, je ne suis pas difficile.

-Tu as déjà donné tes cadeaux à Sirius ?

-Oui. Il est partit les ranger. Par contre…

-Quoi ?

-Il a reçu une lettre…

Immédiatement tendu, James se rapprocha, le visage inquiet.

-De qui Alex ? Ne me dis pas que c'était de ses parents ?

-Non, c'était de sa cousine Andromeda.

James soupira. Il avait fait son possible pour que Sirius ne pense à sa famille aujourd'hui mais il savait que c'était impossible, particulièrement quand son frère se trouvait carrément dans le château. Il savait que son ami ne laisserait rien paraître durant la soirée en ce qui concernait ses sentiments face à cette lettre mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'y penser incessamment.

-Je lui en parlerais, promit-il pour rassurer Alexia. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

-Hum… Et sinon, tu as réussi à danser avec Lily ?

-J'ai essayé de l'inviter trois fois mais elle m'a menacé de me jeter un sort si je continuais, je cite, à « la harceler ».

-Typique de Lily !

Haussant les épaules, James ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

-Tu veux un verre d'hydromel ?

-Non, je carbure à la grenadine, répondit-elle en lui montrant le gobelet qu'elle tenait. Mais c'est gentil.

-A la grenadine ! Alex, c'est une fête d'anniversaire. Prends quelque chose de plus fort !

-Pas d'alcool pour moi ce soir, désolé. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste sobre pour tous vous surveiller.

-Remus et Evans sont là pour ça, rétorqua James. En plus j'ai même réussi à avoir du Whisky Pur Feu !

-Toujours pas…

-Tu n'es pas enceinte quand même ?

Alexia s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de grenadine et regarda le jeune homme, incrédule.

-James ! S'écria-t-elle, consternée.

-Quoi ? Je préfère vérifier !

-Retourne draguer Lily et laisse-moi tranquille.

Evidemment, elle culpabilisa quand il lui fit sa mine de chien battu, ses grands yeux noisette la faisant craquer comme à chaque fois. En riant et en soupirant à la fois, elle le laissa finalement l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Une musique endiablée était en train de jouer et James la fit tournoyer, décoller du sol et virevolter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait perdu de son endurance depuis qu'elle avait arrêté le Quidditch mais Alexia mentit facilement en disant qu'elle était juste fatiguée avant de s'éclipser.

Alors qu'elle retournait s'assoir tranquillement dans un fauteuil, elle parcourut la salle du regard pour trouver ses amies. Lily jouait son rôle de préfète près du buffet, empêchant les invités de glisser de l'alcool dans les jus de fruits. Un peu plus loin, Dorcas discutait avec Alice. Cependant, impossible de trouver Marlène qui s'était mystérieusement volatiliser. Elle remarqua également à cet instant que Remus était en train de sortir de la salle avec une fille blonde et elle fronça les sourcils. Cette soirée promettait d'être encore surprenante…

 **A samedi prochain! :)**


	15. Chapitre 15: Escapades pas si solitaires

**Salut! Voici le nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **Important: Toute la partie sur l'enfance de Remus ne vient pas de moi, j'ai repris le récit sur le wiki HP qui lui-même avait repris ça sur Pottermore. Donc merci à JK Rowling**

Chapitre XV: Escapades pas si solitaires 

La fête autour de Remus battait son plein, la musique faisant vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Il espérait réellement que les professeurs n'entendront rien. Assis dans un canapé, il observa un instant la danse d'Alexia et James qui ressemblait à tout sauf à de la danse en fait. Il eut légèrement pitié de la jeune fille qui avait l'air à bout de souffle à force de rire et de tournoyer sur place. Ces deux-là étaient véritablement hors de contrôle ce soir, surtout après leur karaoké de tout à l'heure sur une chanson des Beatles. Autant dire qu'ils chantaient aussi faux l'un que l'autre. Dorcas avait carrément arrêté la musique avant la fin tandis que Lily avait affirmé que s'ils osaient recommencer pareil massacre elle annulerait la fête. Etrangement, personne n'avait protesté, trop heureux que le chant se soit finit en avance.

Mécaniquement, il fit tourner son verre de jus de citrouille dans sa main. Contrairement à ses amis, il n'avait pas voulu prendre quelque chose de plus fort, en partie à cause du fait que Lily ne l'aurait pas tolérer au vu de sa condition de préfet et puis parce qu'il était déjà assez fatigué comme ça. En effet, la pleine lune approchait et aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Même s'il n'en ressentait pas encore pleinement tous les effets, la fatigue commençait à arriver.

Mais qu'importe, il voulait faire un effort ce soir, juste pour Sirius. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, entouré par une dizaine de personne. Tiberius Ackerley, le présentateur de Quidditch, venait de lui offrir une nouvelle batte et il proposa de l'essayer dès maintenant en lâchant un cognard mais Lily s'interposa immédiatement.

Remus eu un sourire en la voyant tenter d'expliquer rationnellement pourquoi on ne pouvait définitivement pas jouer au Quidditch à l'intérieur. La pauvre passait sa soirée à calmer les idées loufoques de tout le monde.

Tu crois que je devrais aller l'aider ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la jeune fille qui venait de parler. C'était Anaïs Delan, une préfète de sixième année de Serdaigle avec qui il avait fait quelques rondes. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté ensemble mais elle était gentille et calme.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il. Tu connais Lily, elle peut gérer une horde de centaure en colère.

\- C'est vrai…

Anaïs jeta un dernier regard à la rousse puis haussa les épaules. D'un mouvement souple, elle vint s'assoir à côté de Remus et attrapa un verre de jus de fruit au passage.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, dit-il.

\- Moi non plus. Mais une amie m'a supplié de venir parce que dixit « c'est la fête à ne pas rater ». Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la laisser seule.

\- C'est sympa de ta part. Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon genre de fête non plus mais je ne pouvais pas me dérober, c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Par contre je n'ai pas apporté de cadeau, j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le remarquera avec toutes les personnes déjà présentes. Et puis, tu ne le connais même pas vraiment non ?

Anaïs secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur James Potter qui faisait danser Alexia Cassidy comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon.

\- Non, on ne s'est jamais parlé. A moins que tu ne considères le fait qu'il m'ait bousculé l'année dernière soit une rencontre en soit.

\- Il s'est excusé au moins ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait même remarqué, répondit Anaïs en riant. Mais mes amies n'ont pas arrêté de répéter que j'avais de la chance, car après tout c'est « Sirius Black ! ».

Remus éclata de rire à son imitation d'une voix haut perché.

Il la détailla ensuite plus attentivement du regard, notant ses cheveux blonds doré tirés en queue de cheval, ses yeux bleus et son teint rougit par la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. En remarquant qu'il l'observait ainsi, elle s'empourpra encore plus.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en souriant nerveusement. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Hein ? Oh non désolé ! Hum… Tu veux danser ?

S'il avait pu, Remus se serait donné une gifle. Il ne savait pas d'où était venue cette idée mais son cerveau n'avait pas filtré l'information avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Anaïs elle-même eu l'air surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas trop mon truc, avoua-t-elle finalement. Crois-moi je vais te marcher sur les pieds et puis j'aurais trop peur de me faire bousculer par les deux énergumènes là-bas.

\- T'as sûrement raison…

\- Mais peut-être plus tard ? Quand il y aura moins de monde ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Ils retombèrent ensuite dans un silence confortable, écoutant le bruit de fond des conversations et la musique assourdissante.

Remus ne savait même pas s'il pourrait lui aussi fêter son anniversaire comme ça. En effet, le 10 mars tombait deux jours après la pleine lune et il serait sûrement encore faible, sans oublier le fait que ses amis seront fatigué aussi à cause de leur nuit blanche. Néanmoins, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas l'énergie qui leur manquerait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir James danser pour le comprendre.

Au bout d'un moment, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Anaïs pour la voir plonger dans un énorme bouquin, les jambes ramassées sous elle et son verre de jus d'orange posé en équilibre précaire sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- C'est pour les cours, répondit-elle en lui tendant le livre.

La couverture était d'un rouge sombre et en lettre d'or s'étalait le titre : « La philosophie du matérialiste : pourquoi est-ce que les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir ? ». Remus haussa un sourcil.

\- Et c'est intéressant ?

\- Un peu compliqué mais j'aime bien. C'est notre professeur d'étude des moldus qui nous la donner à lire pour la fin du trimestre.

Cette information inquiéta légèrement Remus puisqu'il n'avait absolument pas vu Sirius lire ce manuel alors qu'il suivait aussi ce cours. Il se fit une note mentale de lui en parler plus tard.

\- Et toi ? Reprit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ?

\- Techniquement, je dois lire « Le livre invisible de l'invisibilité » pour le cours de Sortilège, malheureusement je ne sais plus où je l'ai posé. Or, comme il est invisible, c'est tout de suite problématique…

Anaïs éclata de rire. Il trouva immédiatement que c'était un son magnifique.

\- Tu veux sortir un peu ? Demanda-t-il soudain. La musique me donne mal à la tête.

\- Toi aussi ? Ouais, allons-y.

Ils se levèrent ensemble, traversant la salle commune en essayant de ne heurter personne (ce qui était assez difficile compte tenu du nombre de danseurs). Dès que Remus passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame il se sentit tout de suite mieux, la musique n'étant plus réduit qu'à un vague bruit de fond étouffé par les épais murs de pierre.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, ils se contentèrent d'avancer dans le couloir éclairé par les torches tandis qu'un silence gênant les enveloppait encore une fois. A croire que faire la conversation n'était pas leur fort à tous les deux.

\- Black ne t'en voudra pas trop de quitter sa fête d'anniversaire ? Interrogea Anaïs, lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais Sirius, il sera sûrement trop occupé avec ses invités ou à draguer des filles. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il finisse trop ivre pour même se rappeler de la soirée.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Surpris, Remus se tourna vers elle mais la jeune fille évita soigneusement son regard. Comme si de rien n'était, elle reprit avec plus de douceur.

\- Et sinon, vous lui avez offert quoi ?

\- Euh…une montre, une montre à gousset.

Anaïs eut l'air perplexe.

\- C'est un peu…originale non ?

\- Tu es née-moldu c'est ça ? Devina-t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- En fait, le fait d'offrir une montre à la majorité est une tradition sorcière. Généralement, les vieilles familles se transmettent les montres de génération en génération. C'est une coutume qui peut paraître étrange quand on ne la connait pas, concéda-t-il.

\- Mais si ça doit venir de la famille, pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui l'offrez ?

Remus hésita quelques secondes avant de dire prudemment.

\- Disons simplement que Sirius a quelques problèmes de famille. La montre vient des Potter en fait.

Il resta évasif sciemment, sachant que ce n'était certainement pas à lui d'en parler. De toute façon, la rumeur des conflits entre Sirius et les Black n'était pas un secret dans le château même si les élèves évitaient d'en parler.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que ça vienne de Potter. Et puis qui n'a pas de problème de famille après tout ? Dit-elle.

Cette question résonna dans l'esprit de Remus. Il était fils unique et n'avait que ses parents pour seule famille, ses grands-parents étant décédés quand il était enfant. Lyall Lupin et Espérance Howell, ses parents, étaient des gens formidables. Son enfance avait été paisible, il était un petit garçon débordant de joie de vivre, qui manifestait des signes précoces de magie.

Cependant, tout bascula un peu avant son cinquième anniversaire. Fenrir Greyback, un des loups-garous les plus féroces de Grande-Bretagne, qui avait eu une querelle avec son père, celui-ci ayant qualifié les loups-garou de "créatures dépourvues d'âme, diaboliques, ne méritant que la mort", se vengea en s'attaquant à lui. Greyback força la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'attaqua sauvagement, avant d'être arrêté de justesse par Lyall juste à temps à l'aide de puissants sortilèges. Malheureusement, Remus était déjà mordu.

Ses parents firent tout leur possible pour trouver un remède, mais aucune potion ni aucun sortilège ne fonctionna. Ils furent obligés de vivre une vie de nomade, déménageant à chaque fois que quelqu'un de leur entourage avait le moindre soupçon. Remus, qui n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec les autres enfants, de peur qu'il ne révèle son état, eut donc une enfance très solitaire.

Tant que Remus était petit, il était relativement facile de l'enfermer pendant ses transformations car un simple verrou et une série de sortilèges de silence suffisaient à le maîtriser. Mais à mesure qu'il grandissait, il devenait de plus en plus puissant.

À l'âge de dix ans, il était capable de défoncer des portes et de briser des fenêtres. Des sortilèges encore plus puissants durent alors être employés pour parvenir à le contrôler. Rongés d'inquiétude, ses parents savaient que leur communauté, déjà terrorisée par l'intensification des attaques maléfiques à travers tout le pays, n'accepterait jamais la présence d'un loup-garou parmi eux. Les ambitions qu'ils avaient nourries pour leur fils semblaient désormais irréalisables. Convaincu que Remus ne pourrait jamais entrer à Poudlard, Lyall décida de l'éduquer à la maison.

Peu avant son onzième anniversaire, Remus reçu la visite d'Albus Dumbledore. Malgré la réticence de ses parents, Dumbledore entra pour s'entretenir avec Remus, mangeant des pancakes et jouant aux bavboules avec lui. Dumbledore annonça à Espérance et Lyall qu'il était déjà au courant de l'état de santé de leur fils grâce à des espions qui lui avaient rapporté les vanteries de Greyback.

Ajoutant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Remus ne pourrait pas venir étudier à Poudlard, le directeur s'empressa de décrire à la famille Lupin les dispositions qu'il avait prises pour offrir à Remus un lieu sécurisé où il pourrait se cacher pendant ses transformations. En raison des préjugés qui existaient à l'égard des loups-garous, Dumbledore convint qu'il valait mieux que l'état de Remus reste secret, pour son propre bien.

Cette proposition fut la meilleure nouvelle jamais annoncée au jeune Remus. Depuis toujours il rêvait de côtoyer d'autres enfants et brûlait d'impatience de pouvoir se faire des amis pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pu rencontrer les Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs qui étaient finalement devenu un peu comme une famille, les frères qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la vie que ses parents avaient voulue pour lui mais qu'importe. C'était déjà une chance inespérée de pouvoir être à Poudlard malgré sa lycanthropie.

Remus ?

La voix d'Anaïs le tira de ses souvenirs et d'après son expression ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelait.

\- Oh désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je pensais à ma famille…

\- Tes parents te manquent ?

\- Un peu mais je les reverrais à Noël. Et les tiens ?

\- Mon père est mort il y a trois ans d'un cancer, révéla-t-elle. Quant à ma mère…disons qu'on a une relation compliqué.

Remus sentit qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'insista pas, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il décida de revenir à un sujet moins glissant et qu'il maitrisait mieux, à savoir les cours.

\- Sinon, à part l'étude des moldus, qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours cette année ?

\- J'ai gardé les matières principales. Je regrette d'avoir continué la métamorphose d'ailleurs. McGonagall n'arrête pas de me dire que mon hérisson va finir par tuer quelqu'un avec toutes les épingles qui lui restent sur le dos.

\- Je trouve que ça donne un style assez sympa pourtant.

\- C'est gentil, rit-elle.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux de l'aide en métamorphose je pourrais t'aider. C'est une matière que je maîtrise assez bien donc…

Encore une fois, il avait parlé sans réfléchir. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus de filtre entre ses idées et sa bouche ce soir. Anaïs resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis finit par hocher la tête timidement.

\- Oui…pourquoi pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais vraiment. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque mardi après les cours ?

Elle avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner et Remus eut juste le temps de confirmer avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue. Décidément, cette fille l'intriguait au plus haut point.

* * *

Marlène sortit de la salle commune, laissant la musique bruyante derrière elle. La fête était sympa mais elle avait envie de s'isoler un peu de toute l'effervescence. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, elle doutait même que ses amies ne remarquent son absence. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller, aussi décida-t-elle de prendre un couloir au hasard. Ce qui était bien avec Poudlard, c'est qu'on pouvait y habiter depuis six ans et trouver encore des endroits qu'on ne connaissait pas. A vrai dire Marlène doutait que quelqu'un puisse connaître tous les secrets du château.

Elle continua à errer en marchant lentement, ne croisant que le Baron Sanglant qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur pour changer. Au premier étage, elle passa devant la salle des professeurs dans laquelle devait avoir lieu en ce moment même le conseil de classe et elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter entre eux. Des anecdotes sur les élèves ? Un jour elle avait entendu le prof de divination et celle de sortilège parier sur la prochaine blague des Maraudeurs et la punition que Rusard leur donnerait.

Le couloir décrivit une courbe et Marlène continua son chemin, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les entrailles du château. Cette fois elle était sûre de n'être jamais venu dans cette partie. Son sens de l'orientation était proche de celui d'un gnome de jardin mais elle croyait se trouver dans l'aile ouest.

-McKinnon ? Encore en train de chercher ton chat ?

La voix déchira le silence et Marlène sursauta, son cœur lui remontant dans la gorge. Elle se retourna, tremblante, pour découvrir Regulus Black. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une représentation parfaite de la nonchalance inaccessible.

\- Je…je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

\- Tes pensées devaient être bien intéressantes dans ce cas.

\- Peut-être…Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en se reprenant.

-La même chose que toi. Je m'échappe.

Marlène s'approcha de lui prudemment avant de s'arrêter à une certaine distance comme si une ligne invisible le lui avait indiqué.

\- Tu cherches à échapper à quoi ?

\- Rosier. Il semble parler juste pour le plaisir d'écouter sa voix.

\- Je croyais que tu étais ami avec lui.

\- Personne n'est ami avec Rosier, rétorqua Regulus. Il n'a que des acolytes pour approuver ses idées.

\- Et ce n'est pas ton cas ? Le fait que tu approuves ces idées je veux dire ?

Regulus plissa les yeux, laissant passer un court silence avant de répondre.

\- C'est possible. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'apprécie Rosier. Ce type est insupportable.

\- Elizabeth Yaxley à l'air de penser le contraire.

\- Leurs fiançailles ne sont qu'un arrangement entre les familles, c'est tout.

\- Ils s'aiment peut-être, protesta-t-elle.

Même à ses propres oreilles, ses paroles sonnèrent naïvement.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Tu as l'air d'être le genre de personne à ne pas croire en grand-chose.

Cela eu le mérite de le laisser sans voix pendant quelques secondes et Marlène ressentit une certaine satisfaction à avoir réussi cet exploit. Evidemment, ça ne dura pas et Regulus reprit calmement comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et toi McKinnon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à te balader dans les couloirs ? Ton chat s'est encore fait la malle ?

\- Non, la fête était juste trop bruyante.

\- Quelle fête ?

\- La fête d'anniversaire de Black, enfin je veux dire de Sirius, dit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il s'était tendu imperceptiblement. Ses amis lui ont organisé ça secrètement en invitant la moitié de l'école.

Regulus eu l'air complètement surpris, comme si la nouvelle équivalait à un piano qui lui serait tombé sur la tête.

\- On est le 15 novembre…

\- Oui, il a eu dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. Tu voudras que je lui dise quelque chose de ta part ?

\- Si j'avais envie de parler à mon frère, McKinnon, je n'aurais certainement pas besoin de toi pour jouer le hibou, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix cassante.

La jeune fille eu un mouvement de recul.

\- J'essayais juste d'être gentille…

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il comme si l'idée en elle-même était tout simplement ridicule.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que les gens font non ?

\- Alors quoi ? Tu es tout le monde ?

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Oh arrête, tu m'embrouilles.

Regulus sourit pour la première fois de la conversation, ce qui rendit son visage tout de suite plus aimable que son éternelle expression blasée.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une grande coïncidence quand même ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'on se rencontre deux fois dans les couloirs par hasard.

\- Appelle ça le destin, suggéra Marlène en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas au destin.

\- En quoi crois-tu alors Regulus Black ?

Il resta muet un instant puis secoua la tête, changeant de sujet.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours toute seule dans les couloirs la nuit ? Tes amies ne veulent jamais t'accompagner ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si un mangemort allait surgir de derrière une armure pour m'attaquer, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu serais surprise…

\- Oh allez, le pire que je risque c'est de trébucher sur cette idiote de Miss Teigne et de me retrouver en procès parce que Rusard sera bouleversé de ne plus avoir le seul être vivant acceptant de rester volontairement à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Amusé, Regulus éclata de rire et Marlène décida que c'était définitivement le son le plus étrange ou le plus inattendu qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. C'était comme si un gobelin avait décidé de faire un spectacle de claquette ou que si Lily avait dansé une polka en plein milieu de la salle commune. Tout simplement surréaliste. Pourtant Marlène aimait son rire. Ça lui donnait l'air plus jeune et moins froid.

\- Et puis, reprit-elle, tu es tout seul dans les couloirs aussi. Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

\- Disons que je ne demande pas aux jumelles Zabini de venir avec moi pour une balade nocturne, Dolohov préfère rester écouter les discours grandiloquents de Rosier et enfin Livia doit réviser. Donc je me retrouve seul.

\- Au moins on sera deux dans notre solitude.

\- On ne sera plus seul dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il.

\- Certes, concéda Marlène en souriant. Alors on est ami ?

\- Pardon ?

Regulus haussa un sourcil, choqué.

\- Ouais on est ami, non ? Ça va faire deux fois qu'on se croise et qu'on discute sans se disputer. Je déclare que c'est une avancée majeure dans tes relations avec autrui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes relations avec les autres, McKinnon ?

\- Pas grand-chose sauf qu'à part avec des gens de ta maison, tu n'es pas très doué pour sociabiliser. Heureusement que je suis là !

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à heureusement…

\- Allez Regulus, essaye d'être gentil pour une fois. Tu verras ça change la vie.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi par son prénom, avec autant de naturel que s'ils discutaient de la sorte tous les soirs depuis des années. Regulus n'arrivait décidément pas à cerner cette fille. Timide et réservé parfois, elle pouvait le faire rire la minute d'après ou encore lui parler de ce que les autres n'osaient jamais. Son frère par exemple. Quand ses camarades, même Livia, tentaient d'aborder le sujet c'était en force, sans considération, tandis que Marlène le faisait de façon subtile comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle semblait comprendre qu'il voulait savoir mais sans baisser sa garde. Certes, elle dépassait les limites parfois, cependant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils ne se connaissaient pas après tout. Pourtant parler avec elle était aussi simple que de parler avec Livia. Les deux filles n'avaient rien en commun, ni dans leur physique et encore moins dans leur caractère, à part le fait de capturer son attention. Car il ne pouvait le nier, Marlène l'intriguait. Sa façon de bouger les mains en parlant, de risquer des heures de colles pour trouver son stupide chat, d'être optimiste sur tous les sujets, ses fossettes qui se creusaient sur ses joues quand elle souriait. Elle attirait le regard comme un soleil.

\- Très bien, dit-il après un moment. J'accepte.

\- Accepter quoi ?

\- D'être ton ami.

Elle eut l'air sidérée. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pensé un instant qu'il dirait oui.

\- Génial ! Alors on fait quoi pour sceller ce pacte d'amitié ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, amusée. On échange notre sang ? On grave nos initiales dans la pierre ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut se contenter de se serrer la main.

Il s'approcha, tendant le bras. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'imiter son geste, glissant sa petite main dans la sienne.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, Marlène McKinnon.

\- Je suis une Gryffondor, rétorqua-t-elle fermement. Je prends le risque, Regulus Black.


	16. Chapitre 16: Lettre et explosion de chau

Chapitre XVI : Lettre et explosion de chaudron

A force de fixer cette maudite lettre, Sirius commençait à avoir des crampes à la nuque. Depuis ce matin, il était assis sur son lit en retournant le bout de papier entre ses mains, incapable de l'ouvrir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de sa cousine Andromeda depuis plus de trois ans alors pourquoi se décidait-elle à rompre le silence maintenant ?

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas James et Remus arriver derrière lui.

-Tu sais Patmol, il va falloir que tu te décides à ouvrir cette lettre à un moment.

-Je vais le faire…

-Quand ?

Devant son silence, ses amis s'assirent à côté de lui et Remus lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, protesta Sirius immédiatement.

-Non, admit James avec douceur, tu es terrifié.

Sirius tressaillit et tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami. Contrairement à d'habitude, James était calme et sérieux. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la conversation.

-Je n'ai pas peur, martela-t-il malgré tout.

-Bien sûr que si, dit Remus. Tu n'as plus eu de contact avec ta cousine depuis des années, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans cette lettre. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi et c'est ce qui te fait peur.

-Tout ce qui touche à ta famille n'est jamais bon, renchérit James. Il n'y a pratiquement que des mauvais souvenirs. Tu ne veux pas que cette lettre s'ajoute à la liste.

-Arrêtez !

Sa voix sourde raisonna dans le dortoir, se répercutant sur les murs. Sirius ne se rendit compte qu'il froissait l'enveloppe entre ses poings uniquement quand Remus la lui prit. Il déglutit, la respiration haletante. Il avait l'impression que ses émotions étaient une tempête qui s'agitait dans sa tête, nouant sa gorge et son estomac. Un long silence suivit, aucun de ses amis n'ayant envie de le briser et finalement ce fut Sirius qui reprit, choisissant un terrain neutre.

-Où est Peter ?

-Il avait un devoir à faire à la bibliothèque, répondit Remus. Il est parti avec Frank et Alice.

Remus se tut puis croisa brièvement le regard de James, ce dernier hochant la tête. Le loup-garou comprit le message et sauta sur ses pieds.

-D'ailleurs, je vais aller les rejoindre. Vous les connaissez, ils vont avoir besoin de mon aide en potion.

-A tout à l'heure.

Dès que la porte du dortoir se referma, James s'empara de la lettre et la tendit à nouveau à son ami.

-Prend-la, ordonna-t-il. Et surtout ouvre-la.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer, James.

-On sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne pousse un soupir.

-James…

-T'es un Gryffondor non ? Alors vas-y !

-Ce n'est pas si simple…

James se contenta de le dévisager de longues secondes avant de soupirer. Lentement, il se leva, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule puis sortit de la chambre à son tour sous l'œil perplexe de Sirius. A nouveau seul, il contempla une fois de plus la fameuse lettre tandis que les mots de ses amis tournaient dans sa tête. Qui voulait-il leurrer ? Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. La simple pensée d'Andromeda faisait ressortir tous ses souvenirs d'enfances, les week-ends chez sa tante Druella et son oncle Cygnus. Il était obligé de supporter Bellatrix et Narcissa. Heureusement, il y avait Andromeda, sa cousine préférée, qui jouait avec lui quand il s'ennuyait. Parfois Regulus venait se joindre à eux. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il ne parlait plus à son frère, Bella idolâtrait son mage noir, Cissy s'était marié à cet imbécile de Malefoy et enfin Andromeda avait été bannit de la famille. Elle était sûrement celle qui s'en sortait le mieux, songea-t-il amèrement.

Brusquement, il déchira l'enveloppe, fébrile. Ne pas réfléchir était sans doute la meilleure solution. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la lettre et découvrit l'écriture ronde et soignée de sa cousine qui s'étalait sur un le parchemin.

 _Sirius,_

 _Je pense que cette lettre de ma part doit te paraître surprenante. Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que ma chouette arrivera le bon jour, elle commence à être vieille et disons que le sens de l'orientation n'est pas son fort… Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois déjà majeur. Je me souviens encore de toi, petit, courant dans le jardin en faisant enrager Walburga. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler du passé que je t'écris._

 _Je ne sais même pas si tu veux de mes nouvelles ou si tu me gardes encore en mémoire. Saches que Ted essaye constamment de s'informer de ce que tu deviens auprès des commerçants de Pré-au-Lard. Rosmerta est une source inépuisable. J'espère que Regulus va bien également._

 _A vrai dire, je t'écris avant tout pour te proposer une rencontre au Trois Balais lors de ta prochaine sortie, à savoir le 23 novembre. Tu pourras ainsi rencontrer ma petite fille, Nymphadora. Elle aura quatre ans dans un mois. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. Mes propres sœurs m'ont renié, tout comme la famille, mais j'espère te voir malgré tout. Tu as toujours été un peu différent. Je suppose que c'est notre point commun._

 _Envoie-moi ta réponse au plus vite._

 _Ta cousine,_

 _Andromeda_

Il relu la lettre au moins trois fois, histoire d'être sûr de bien retenir chaque mots. Ainsi, sa cousine voulait le revoir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette proposition. Evidemment qu'elle lui avait manqué pendant toutes ses années et qu'il aimerait voir Ted et la petite Nymphadora, pourtant il n'osait pas imaginer la colère de sa mère si elle l'apprenait. Il était sûr de recevoir quelques sortilèges en rentrant.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rien que pour le plaisir de faire enrager sa mère, voir même Bellatrix, il accepterait. Aussitôt, Sirius s'empara d'un bout de papier puis inscrivit un mot. Un seul. « Oui ».

Alors qu'il se précipitait dehors pour se rendre à la volière, il manqua de renverser James et Remus, tous les deux postés devant la porte du dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu l'as lu ? Demanda James sans ambages.

-Le tact, James, le tact, maugréa Remus immédiatement.

James ne parut pas s'émouvoir outre mesure et continua à fixer son meilleur ami, attendant une réponse.

-Vous…attendiez derrière la porte ?

-Evidemment ! Tu croyais qu'on était vraiment partit ?

-Toi non, dit Sirius, mais Remus oui.

-Comme si je voulais réellement aller aider Frank, Alice et Peter en potion. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient tous pris cette option.

Sirius lui concéda ce point.

-Et donc ? La lettre ?

-Andromeda me propose de la retrouver à Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie…

James scruta son expression, essayant visiblement de déchiffrer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la situation.

-Tu vas répondre quoi ?

-Je vais accepter… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais de l'avis de ma famille donc ça n'étonnera personne que je revois une cousine reniée.

-C'est génial !

-Ouais…et…

-Quoi ?

-Vous pourrez m'accompagner ? Demanda Sirius, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

Le visage de James se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'il échangeait un coup d'œil amusé avec Remus.

-Evidemment Patmol ! S'écria-t-il.

Sirius sembla soulagé puis ils se mirent tous les trois en route pour la volière.

* * *

Avec un soupir, Dorcas continua à classer les diverses potions sur les étagères. Ce n'était que son deuxième jour à l'infirmerie mais elle s'ennuyait déjà ferme et avait hâte que la semaine se termine. Mme Pomfresh semblait se faire un malin plaisir à lui déléguer toutes ses tâches pendant qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans son bureau.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, une fiole encore à la main, et jeta un coup d'œil agacé à Lucinda Talkalot. La capitaine de Serpentard était confortablement installée dans son lit, une pile de magazine à ses côtés que lui avaient apportés un peu plus tôt Elizabeth Yaxley et Sabine Travers. Elle fixait Dorcas de ses grands yeux bleus glace avec une touche d'ironie.

-Je m'en sors très bien toute seule, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Et puis tu n'es pas censé avoir une commotion cérébrale ?

-Si mais ça fait trois jours qu'on me gave de potion, je suis pratiquement guérie et je m'ennuie à mourir.

-Dommage pour toi sauf que je ne veux pas encore plus énerver McGo en tuant une de ses élèves parce qu'elle s'ennuyait…

-Et ça se dit un courage de Gryffondor, commenta Lucinda sarcastiquement.

Pour toute réponse, Dorcas la fusilla du regard et retourna à son travail. Evidemment, cela ne démonta pas l'autre fille qui continua la conversation d'un ton dégagé :

-Sérieusement, c'est ridicule. Tu aurais finis deux fois plus vite si je t'aidais en utilisant la magie.

-Pomfresh a précisé sans baguette.

-Elle a dit sans _ta_ baguette, pas la mienne.

Dorcas n'eut pas le temps de protester que Lucinda repoussa ses couvertures d'un coup de pied et sauta de son lit. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise d'infirmerie qui lui tombait aux genoux, révélant ses jambes bronzées, ce qui parut un comble à Dorcas puisqu'on ne pouvait pas dire que cette région de l'Ecosse soit particulièrement ensoleillée. Encore une fois, elle fut frappée par le physique de la Serpentard et de leur différence viscérale. Lucinda arborait une silhouette élancée, une chevelure aussi lisse que blonde ainsi qu'un regard bleu glace tandis que Dorcas avait des formes et des cheveux et des yeux noirs.

-Non ! Retourne dans ton…

-Allez Meadowes, un peu de courage. Fais honneur à ta maison.

-J'ai donné un coup de poing à cet idiot de Mulciber, ne crois pas que j'hésiterais à t'en mettre un aussi, menaça-t-elle.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde. Faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, elle se rapprocha lentement de Dorcas jusqu'à être nez à nez avec elle.

-Tu n'oseras pas, déclara Lucinda en riant.

-Je…

Dorcas déglutit, troublée par sa proximité. Elle sursauta quand la Serpentard lui prit la fiole des mains et que leur peau rentra en contact. Tout semblait complètement partir à vau-l'eau. Sa respiration était trop rapide, ses paumes trop moites, la température trop élevée. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement mais Dorcas ne savait pas quoi.

Brusquement, la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh s'ouvrit sans prévenir et l'infirmière entra dans la pièce. Ses sourcils s'envolèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en voyant sa patiente hors de son lit.

-Miss Talkalot ! Que faites-vous debout ?

-Rien madame, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Dorcas avait juste oubliée cette fiole sur ma table de nuit, je la lui rendais pour qu'elle puisse la ranger.

-Et je suppose que Miss Meadowes n'aurait pas pu venir la récupérer elle-même ?

-C'était l'heure de ma pause, dit Dorcas en rentrant dans le jeu.

-Vous n'avez pas de pause, miss.

-Ce qui est scandaleux si vous voulez mon avis.

Mme Pomfresh soupira.

-Très bien, j'en ai assez entendu. Sortez de mon infirmerie Miss Meadowes, le déjeuner ne va pas tarder et votre punition est finit pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit demain.

Dorcas aurait bien aimé dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais elle ne voulait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Attrapant son sac, elle évita soigneusement le regard de glace de Lucinda et se précipita dans le couloir. Décidément, cette journée était vraiment étrange.

* * *

Le cours de Potion allait commencer dans une dizaine de minute et presque tous les élèves étaient déjà présents dans le couloir à attendre que le professeur Slughorn arrive. De toute façon, ce n'était pas rare qu'il arrive en retard et personne ne s'inquiétait plus de rester après que la cloche ait sonné.

Après être revenu de la volière, les Maraudeurs avaient retrouvé Peter et ils étaient allés déjeuner ensemble. James fronça les sourcils en voyant soudain Dorcas débarqué, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Hé Dorcas, qu'est-ce…

-Pas maintenant Potter !

Elle passa devant lui telle une furie et il préféra ne pas insister. Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille était un signe évident qu'il risquait un coup de poing typique Meadowes dans le cas contraire.

-Elle est complétement folle, déclara-t-il en la voyant rejoindre Lily et Alexia au début du rang.

-Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore, répliqua Sirius.

James éclata de rire, plusieurs personnes se retournant au bruit et il crut même voir Lily froncer les sourcils. A côté d'eux, Remus secoua la tête et Peter sourit en voyant leur pitrerie.

-En fait, qui est-ce qui a gardé la bague ?

-C'est moi, répondit Remus. Elle est dans ma malle. Toujours aucune information sur son propriétaire ?

-Sa propriétaire, corrigea James.

-Pas forcément…

-C'est une bague de fille, Lunard. Aucun garçon ne porterait ça.

-J'ai déjà vu Lovegood avec des collants en résilles lors d'une fête, intervint Sirius.

-Aucun garçon ne porterait ça à part Lovegood, rectifia-t-il. Et même s'il est un peu timbré, je le vois mal agresser des nés-moldus ou des sangs mêlés dans un couloir sombre.

Remus haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas argumenter avec tous leurs camardes autour d'eux. Pour l'instant, trois élèves avaient été retrouvés inconscients ou blessés avec deux Poufsouffle et un Serpentard. La plupart des personnes se déplaçaient dorénavant en groupe et un climat de peur s'était installé à Poudlard. On avait presque l'impression que la guerre qui couvait dehors commençait à filtrer dans le château.

A l'avant du rang, les filles de Gryffondor attendaient elles aussi le début du cours. Alors que Marlène racontait une histoire impliquant visiblement son chat, Dorcas arriva, l'air renfrogné. Du moins plus que d'habitude.

-Dorcas ? Tout va bien ?

-Parfaitement.

Le mot avait claqué comme le bec d'un hippogriffe.

-Tu es sûre ? Insista Alice avec douceur. Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'infirmerie ?

-Rien du tout je vous dis !

-Très bien, abdiqua Lily en levant les mains. Changeons de sujet.

-L'anniversaire de Sirius était cool. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous ? On s'est perdu de vue pendant la soirée et je suis restée avec Frank.

La fête avait eu lieu la veille et quelques personnes avaient d'ailleurs eu du mal à se lever ce matin pour aller en cours. Plusieurs élèves arboraient une tête qui trahissait leur gueule de bois.

-James m'a fait danser un peu et puis j'ai rejoint Sirius ensuite, raconta Alexia.

-Personnellement j'ai joué à la préfète la majeure partie de la soirée…

-Lily ou comment ne pas s'amuser à une fête.

Lily se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Et toi Marlène ? Je t'ai vu sortir à un moment mais je ne t'ai pas revu après…

La question prit la blonde complètement au dépourvu. Elle ne pensait pas que amies auraient remarqué son absence mais évidemment Lily voyait toujours tout. Elle hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Dire qu'elle était avec Regulus et qu'ils étaient devenu pseudo amis ne lui semblait pas la meilleure chose à faire. Déjà, c'était un Serpentard et puis surtout le frère de Sirius. Elle était sûre qu'Alexia monterait au créneau en apprenant qu'elle avait passé une soirée avec lui.

-Je suis remontée au dortoir, j'étais fatigué, finit-elle par mentir.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de continuer la conversation car à ce moment le professeur Slughorn arriva (enfin), avec comme toujours sa moustache de morse et son ventre légèrement rebondit.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il, essoufflé. Entrez, entrez, le cours va commencer.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle avant de s'assoir à leur place habituelle tout en faisant racler les chaises sur les dalles de pierre.

Plusieurs chaudrons étaient disposés devant eux et Lily s'empressa d'étaler les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour la potion du jour. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle croisa brièvement les yeux noirs de Severus, à une table un peu plus loin. Avant, quand ils étaient encore amis, ils partageaient toujours ce cours ensemble. Ils étaient les meilleurs dans cette matière et leur duo faisait des merveilles, récoltant pratiquement systématiquement un Optimal. Evidemment, aujourd'hui elle était assise à côté Remus.

En effet, Peter n'avait pas pris Potion cette année et du coup Remus se retrouvait sans partenaire. Lily, elle aussi toute seule puisque ses amies se mettaient par pair, s'était mise avec lui.

-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as réussis à te lever ce matin ?

-Je n'avais pas bu alors oui. Le réveil a dû être dur pour Potter et Black, non ?

-Disons que j'ai dû les secouer pour les tirer du lit ouais.

Lily sourit en imaginant la scène.

-Bien, dit Slughorn en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves. Commençons ! Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion Volubilis. Comme chacun sait, c'est un breuvage qui permet de restaurer le volume de la voix d'une personne ainsi que de neutraliser également les effets du sortilège de Mutisme. Les consignes sont écrites au tableau et vous aurez deux heures pour la réaliser. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous prévenir de faire attention. Le dosage des ingrédients est primordiales dans sa confection donc soyez vigilants. Et maintenant, bonne chance !

Aussitôt, Lily et Remus se mirent au travail. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se concerter pour savoir qui allait faire quoi, c'était devenu automatique. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de préparer le chaudron en allumant le feu, la rousse disposa les ingrédients sur leur table.

Alors qu'elle était en train de découper avec soin une racine de mandragore, elle entendit Remus rire. En se retournant, elle constata qu'il regardait James, juste derrière eux, faire le pitre avec un œil de triton.

-Potter…souffla-t-elle, agacée.

-Je te pari que je peux lancer cet œil dans la poubelle là-bas du premier coup.

-Ce n'est pas du basket…

James cligna des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est du basket ?

-C'est un sport moldu, expliqua Lily, avec une balle et… oh peu importe ! Non, Potter !

Trop tard. James tendit le bras tandis que Sirius l'encourageait en sifflant. Les quatre Gryffondor suivirent la trajectoire du globe oculaire, les secondes semblant s'étirer infiniment. Malheureusement, le lancer était un peu trop court et l'œil tomba… dans un chaudron.

-Mince, j'y étais presque…

-Potter !

-James, dit Remus lentement.

-Hum ?

-C'était un œil de triton marin ou d'eau douce ?

Sirius se pencha pour lire l'étiquette du bocal en verre.

-Marin, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si ma mémoire est bonne, quand tu mélanges un œil de triton marin avec des crochets de serpents…

-Quoi ?

-Ça explose, compléta Lily en blêmissant.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous vers le chaudron dans lequel était tombé l'œil. Penché au-dessus, en train d'ajouter ses ingrédients, se trouvait…Severus. Il avait un air concentré et ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte de l'élément ajouté.

Lily n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le prévenir qu'un énorme boum retentit dans la salle de classe, suivit d'une épaisse fumée. Des cris retentirent dans ses oreilles et elle trébucha sur son sac en essayant de se repérer. Elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds avant que la voix de Remus ne s'élève par-dessus le vacarme.

-Ne bouge pas, ça va passer dans une minute.

Effectivement, la fumée se dissipa rapidement et tout le monde retrouva la vue. La première personne que Lily repéra fut Severus, la main toujours tendu devant son chaudron. Il était recouvert d'une étrange substance verdâtre et gluante, ses cheveux noirs complètement en bataille à cause du souffle de l'explosion et enfin ses sourcils étaient un peu brûlés sur les bords. Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à que ce Slughorn ne ressorte de sous son bureau, tremblant.

-Oh la la ! S'écria-t-il en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Par Merlin ! Monsieur Rogue, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, professeur… Tout était parfait…

-Visiblement pas ! Rétorqua Elizabeth Yaxley.

Elle le fusillait du regard, bien que cela perdait de son effet habituel puisqu'elle était elle aussi à moitié couverte de la mixture verte.

-Mais… Je comprend pas…

L'air perdu de Rogue fut la perte de James qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand rire. Evidemment, l'attention générale se concentra sur lui et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes aux autres pour additionner 2+2. Et si certains doutaient, Lily se chargea de lever les derniers doutes en criant soudain.

-Potter ! Espèce d'imbécile !


	17. Chapitre 17: Retrouvaille familiale

Chapitre XVII : Rencontre familiale

Pour avoir faire exploser le chaudron durant le cours de potion, James récolta deux heures de colles au grand désespoir de Remus. Quand il avait été nommé préfet l'année dernière il avait crût –sûrement naïvement il fallait bien le reconnaitre- qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir une bonne influence sur ses amis. Evidemment, Peter, Sirius et James s'étaient chargés de le détromper dès la première semaine. En même temps ils n'auraient pas été les Maraudeurs s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

Ce dimanche matin, tout le monde se leva tôt exceptionnellement pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui devait commencer à 10h. Encore mal réveillé, Remus se glissa à la table de Gryffondor en face de Frank.

-Salut ! Bien dormit ?

-On peut dire ça. Je stress un peu…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Frank en fronçant les sourcils et en avalant une cuillère de céréale en même temps.

Remus s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne qui écoutait la conversation avant de répondre.

-On va rejoindre la cousine de Sirius aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

-J'en suis sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, James va veiller au grain.

La conviction que son ami mit dans sa voix le fit sourire et le rassura légèrement. Entamant son petit déjeuner, il se tourna vers le groupe des filles qui parlaient visiblement des choses qu'elles allaient faire pendant la sortie. Alexia croisa son regard et agita la main.

-Hé Remus ! Viens par-là !

-Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alice d'emblée.

-Evidemment.

-Génial, parce que je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble non ?

Remus prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais il ne savait pas comment la rencontre avec Andromeda allait se dérouler ni si Sirius voulait que les filles soient là pour assister à ça. Et puis il songea que si elles venaient alors Lily serait là également et il imaginait déjà la joie de James en apprenant la nouvelle. Décidant de donner un coup de pouce innocent à son ami, Remus sourit.

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. On se retrouve dans le hall dans une heure ?

-Parfait ! A tout à l'heure.

Il se leva de table en emportant un pain au chocolat pour Peter qui n'arriverait jamais à se tirer de son lit pour être à temps au petit déjeuner et quitta la Grande Salle.

A ce moment-là, Dorcas, Marlène et Lily arrivèrent pour s'assoir avec les deux autres.

-C'était Remus ?

-Ouais, dit Alexia en mordant dans son toast. On va à Pré-au-Lard avec eux.

-C'est une blague ? S'étrangla Lily. Avec Potter ?

-Avec les Maraudeurs…

-Donc avec Potter.

-Arrête Lily ! Ce n'était pas parce que tu ne le supportes pas qu'on est obligé de les éviter ! Ils sont sympa, même James, si tu prenais la peine de les connaitre vraiment.

Lily dévisagea Alexia comme si une deuxième tête venait soudainement de lui pousser.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui te fais harceler depuis trois ans.

-Il ne te harcèle pas, il t'aime.

-Fais-moi rire.

-Sérieusement, ça devient ridicule, dit Alexia, exaspérée. Tu deviens ridicule Lily.

-Quoi ? Donc j'ai tort d'en vouloir à Potter ?

-Merlin, lui en vouloir pour quoi au juste ?

Un seul mot franchit les lèvres de la rousse.

-Severus, répondit-elle immédiatement sans réfléchir.

-Votre amitié ne marchait déjà plus depuis longtemps, sois réaliste.

-Peut-être…souffla-t-elle. Mais ça aurait pu encore s'arranger…

En voyant qu'Alexia devenait de plus en plus énerver à mesure que la conversation avançait, Marlène décida d'intervenir avec sa douceur naturelle.

-Honnêtement Lily, je ne pense pas…

-Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé !

-Ce n'est pas ça…tenta Alice.

-Bien sûr que si. Même enfant, les gens le trouvaient bizarre et…

-Peut-être parce qu'il l'était.

-Alex ! Gronda Marlène.

Alexia leva les mains et se tut, continuant de manger son bol de céréales.

-Severus était mon ami, reprit Lily d'une voix tremblante, mon meilleur ami. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de croire que vous êtes un monstre avec des pouvoirs étranges, n'en parler à personne parce que votre propre sœur ne veut plus se retrouver dans la même pièce que vous. J'avais neuf ans et j'étais seule. Severus était là pour moi, pour m'expliquer. Il m'a soutenu quand aucun autre enfant ne voulait jouer avec moi. Il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais spéciale.

-On comprend, Lily. Crois-moi. Mais rejeter toute la faute sur James…

-Je ne rejette pas tout sur lui. C'est juste que… Il a toujours été odieux avec Severus. Dès la première fois où on s'est rencontré dans le train. Il n'avait aucune raison et pourtant il l'a toujours détesté. Et puis il a cette façon de se sentir supérieur aux autres. Ça m'énerve, d'accord ?

-Il a changé tu sais, argumenta Alice. Je le connais depuis qu'on est petit et il a vraiment changé.

-Ouais ? Bah il n'est pas très doué pour le montrer.

Avant qu'une autre de ses amies ne puisse continuer, Lily se leva brusquement. Elle attrapa son sac et leur adressa un sourire crispé qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Je vais rendre un livre à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve dans le hall ?

Dorcas hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il n'y avait pas plus butée que Lily Evans.

Personnellement, Dorcas prit tout son temps pour terminer de manger puisqu'elle était enfin libérée de ses travaux d'intérêt général à l'infirmerie. La semaine était désormais terminée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait plus à revoir ni Lucinda ni Madame Pomfresh. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle y repasse malgré tout car elle avait oubliée de rendre sa clé mais si personne ne l'a réclamait, tant pis. Après tout, ça pourrait toujours être utile.

Elle retourna son attention vers ses amies quand le courrier arriva comme chaque matin.

-C'est pour moi, dit Alice en attrapant son exemplaire de la Gazette et en payant la chouette.

-Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? Encore des disparitions ?

Alice parcourut la première page du regard et son expression s'assombrit.

-Non, des morts. Un couple de nés-moldus à Bristol.

-Oh non…murmura Marlène.

-Il y avait la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus des corps. D'après une déclaration des Aurors, ils ont arrêtés Caius Wilkes mais l'ont relâché faute de preuve suffisante.

-Evidemment, marmonna Alexia rageusement, ils arrivent toujours à s'en sortir !

Un long silence suivit, chacune lisant ses lettres ou terminant de manger. Autour d'elles la salle se vida progressivement, signe que l'heure du départ approchait. D'un même mouvement, les filles retournèrent dans le hall pour rejoindre Lily qui les attendait. La préfète était visiblement repassée par leur dortoir entre temps car elle tenait toutes leurs autorisations de sortie entre les mains.

-Voilà pourquoi c'est elle l'organisée de notre groupe, rigola Marlène.

-Je me suis dit que ça vous éviterais de remonter… Et Alex ?

-Hum ?

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je te promets de faire un effort avec Potter aujourd'hui.

Alexia sourit.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Salut les filles ! Hurla soudain une voix sur leur droite. Vous m'attendiez et me voici enfin !

-James…soupira Alice. Toujours dans la discrétion n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu me connais. Bon, on y va ?

Ils s'infiltrèrent dans le groupe d'élève massé devant les portes, sortant au compte goûte pendant que Rusard vérifiait les autorisations. Lily dû s'accrocher au t-shirt de Marlène pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule, bousculée de tous les côtés. Le trajet jusqu'au village ne fut ensuite pas long, à peine une dizaine de minute, et ils décidèrent tous d'aller au Trois Balais pour se réchauffer. C'était déjà la fin novembre et les températures avaient brusquement chutées ces derniers jours.

-Tiens, mes étudiants préférés ! S'exclama Rosmerta en les voyant pousser la porte. Une table pour dix ?

-Non, seulement huit, dit Alice poliment. Avec Frank on va se balader tous les deux et on vous retrouve plus tard.

-A tout à l'heure les amoureux !

-Et pas de bêtises, ajouta James goguenard.

Ils se contentèrent de secouer la tête, ne prenant même plus la peine de répondre puis ressortirent dehors en frissonnant.

Les autres s'installèrent autour d'une grande table située dans un coin et Remus se chargea d'aller commander toutes les boissons.

-Alors ? A quelle heure Andromeda doit arriver ?

-Je ne sais pas, bientôt sûrement…

-Attends attends, intervint Alexia. Par Andromeda…tu veux dire ta cousine ?

-Crois-moi princesse il n'y a que dans ma famille qu'on donne ce genre de prénom.

-C'est faux, répliqua Dorcas. Le mien n'est un modèle de banalité et sérieusement, pense aux jumelles Zabini. Qui appellent ces enfants Dymphna et Phyllida ?

Sirius dû lui accorder ce point. Certains parents feraient de s'abstenir d'avoir des idées originale et s'en tenir à la normalité. Cependant, Alexia n'avait pas fini son interrogatoire.

-Donc c'était ça la lettre ? Une demande de rendez-vous ?

-Ouais !

-Et…ta mère sera d'accord avec ça ?

Le visage de Sirius devint inexpressif.

-Je m'en contrefiche, affirma-t-il.

Alexia ne dit rien, consciente que les autres écoutaient avec un peu trop d'attention. Elle avait appris à ne pas pousser le sujet.

Distraitement, elle but une gorgée de bièreaubeurre en laissant son regard se promener sur les clients accoudés au bar. Elle repéra le prof d'Astronomie qui avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, comme si pour une fois vivre en pleine journée lui paraissait étrange. Un peu plus loin, Evan Rosier faisait semblant d'écouter Elizabeth Yaxley, sa fiancée. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'avoir l'air intéressé. Alexia ne détestait pas grand monde mais Rosier faisait partie de ses personnes qu'elle haïssait cordialement. Elle n'aimait pas la plupart des filles de Serpentard, certes, néanmoins Elizabeth était plus idiote que méchante contrairement à son petit ami. Elle était sûre que ce dernier était impliqué dans les attaques à Poudlard, lui qui aimait tant tout contrôler.

-Bon, lança James pour relancer la conversation. Un jeu ça vous tente ?

-Lequel ?

-Je vais essayer de deviner vos pensées.

-Tu n'as jamais fait d'occlumencie.

-Pas besoin, affirma-t-il, je vous connais tous.

Alexia secoua la tête, sceptique.

-Très bien. Vas-y.

Après une demi-heure de jeu, on apprit que James n'avait aucun talent pour lire dans l'esprit des gens. La seule chose qu'il arriva à deviner c'est que Peter avait envie d'aller aux toilettes mais comme ce dernier se dandinait sur sa chaise depuis plusieurs minutes ça avait plus tenue de la déduction que d'un réel talent.

-Non mais laissez-moi réessayez, je suis sûr d'y arriver cette fois !

-James, tu es autant devin que Sirius aime Chamallow.

-Ça c'est dur !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Soudain une voix s'éleva dans leur dos.

-Sirius ? C'est toi ?

Le jeune homme se figea avant de se retourner lentement sur sa chaise. Une jeune femme, un peu plus de la vingtaine et emmitouflée dans un long manteau, se tenait devant eux. Ce n'était pas dur de deviner son appartenance aux Black. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui étaient rassemblé en une tresse sur son épaule et elle possédait les mêmes yeux gris si caractéristiques à sa famille. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme brun sûrement plus âgé de quelques années tout au plus et au nez proéminant. Il tenait une petite fille aux cheveux turquoise dans ses bras.

-Andromeda ?

-Par Merlin, je savais que c'était toi ! Tu as grandis, c'est incroyable.

-Evidemment, la dernière fois que tu m'avais vu j'avais treize ans.

La légère amertume dans le ton de Sirius n'échappa à personne. Voyant qu'un léger malaise s'installait, James se leva brusquement en souriant, captant l'attention générale.

-Salut ! Je suis James. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…

-Comment j'aurais pu t'oublier ? Tu as m'a balancé une tarte à la banane en pleine tête quand tu étais en première année.

Il eut au moins le mérite de paraître gêné.

-Oh… Désolé. Je ne te visais pas, j'ai juste loupé Rogue de quelques centimètres.

-Je m'en étais douté. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, tu es Remus et toi Peter ?

-C'est ça, répondit James pour eux. Sinon, je te présente Dorcas, Marlène, Alexia et Lily. Elles sont dans notre classe.

-Ravie de vous connaître. Je vous présente mon mari, Ted, et notre fille, Nymphadora.

La petite fille releva la tête en entendant son prénom et ses cheveux virèrent au rouge tomate quand elle vit tous les regards braqués sur elle.

-Comment… ? Commença Lily, bouche-bée.

-Elle est métamorphomage, s'empressa d'expliquer Andromeda comme si elle avait l'habitude que sa fille produise ce genre d'effet sur les gens. C'est un don rare que certains sorciers ont à la naissance. Elle peut changer son apparence à volonté.

-C'est incroyable !

-Merci beaucoup. On n'a pas toujours ce genre de réaction.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Alexia.

-Les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent, lança brusquement Remus d'une voix détaché.

L'allusion à sa condition de lycanthrope n'échappa pas à James qui lui jeta un regard perçant et s'il n'y avait pas eu tout le monde autour ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait partit dans un discours moralisateur comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Bon, on va rester là pendant que vous allez faire un tour, histoire de parler entre vous, déclara-t-il finalement. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire.

Andromeda lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tandis que Sirius avait plutôt l'air paniqué. Ils se regardèrent un instant, gênés, avant de sortir du bar pour aller faire une balade.

-J'ai quelques achats à faire, dit Ted. Ça ne vous ennuie pas de garder Nymphadora ?

-Pas du tout, assura Marlène.

Sans attendre, Ted tendit l'enfant en direction de la première personne venue. A savoir Remus. Ce dernier hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, puis attrapa maladroitement la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus (bien qu'il doutait que ça soit sa couleur d'origine) et lui sourit. Il fut amusé de constater qu'elle avait deux dents en moins.

-Salut. Moi c'est Remus.

-Je m'appelle Dora, répondit-elle très sérieusement. J'ai presque quatre ans.

-Ah…hum…

-Un problème avec les enfants Remus ? Se moqua Alexia.

-Non…pas du tout…

Les filles échangèrent un regard amusé. Alors qu'ils se rasseyaient à leur table, Lily s'empressa de commander une grenadine pour Dora. La petite était assise à côté de Remus, qu'elle ne voulait apparemment plus quitter, et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide en se balançant à un rythme régulier.

-Alors Nymphadora…commença Lily.

-Dora, corrigea-t-elle immédiatement.

-Désolé. Dora. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec nous ?

-Non. Vous êtes des amis de Sirius ? Maman dit que c'est mon cousin mais je ne l'avais vu avant. C'est bizarre pour un cousin, non ?

-Sirius est bizarre de toute façon tu sais, dit Alexia en souriant.

-Il jouera avec moi après ?

James retint un éclat de rire. Il s'imaginait déjà son meilleur ami jouant aux poupées et servant du thé à des ours en peluche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius fera un cousin génial.

-J'imagine déjà quand un garçon s'intéressera à elle, rigola Marlène.

-Ne dis pas ça, elle a quatre ans ! Protesta Remus.

Lily secoua la tête et se pencha vers la petite fille.

-Ne les écoute pas Dora, tu n'auras pas besoin d'un garçon pour te protéger. Tu seras une fille indépendante.

-Je reviens, je vais payer l'addition, intervint Peter.

A peine avait-il commencé à se lever de sa chaise que Dorcas bondit sur ses pieds. Elle avait déjà sa bourse dans main, teintant à cause des pièces d'or à l'intérieur. Même si ses parents avaient oublié son anniversaire, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de son argent de poche mensuel.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Elle se dirigea en direction du comptoir, ses cheveux bruns flottant dans son dos.

A la table, Dora regardait Lily d'un air d'admiration pure.

-Quand je serais grande, je serais une fille indépendante, comme Lily ! Déclara-t-elle avec entrain.

James rigola et haussa un sourcil

-On dirait que tu as une fan.

-Ne paraît pas si surpris.

-Je ne le suis pas. A vrai dire, je suis moi aussi fan de toi. Ton plus grand fan même ! Je rêve d'être une fille indépendante comme toi.

-Oh tais-toi ! Répliqua Lily en éclatant de rire malgré tout.

-Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre James dire qu'il voulait être une fille indépendante ? Demanda Dorcas en revenant brusquement.

Les autres partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ted revint finalement pour récupérer sa fille et toute la bande sortit du pub pour aller retrouver Andromeda et Sirius. Ne sachant pas où ils se trouvaient, ils décidèrent d'errer un peu hasard dans le village. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes, dont Hagrid qui trimballait une boîte « mystère » pour protéger son potager contre les insectes. Autant dire qu'ils craignaient le pire pour leur vie. Qui savait ce que le garde-chasse avait encore dégoté comme animal étrange. Ted fut amusé de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

A l'avant du groupe, James marchait avec Dora et faisait rire la petite fille en la balançant à bout de bras.

-Je ne savais pas que Potter était doué avec les enfants…murmura Lily.

-Ça te donne envie d'en avoir un avec lui ?

-Alex !

-D'accord, je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Lily lui coula un regard en biais pour voir qu'elle se retenait de rire, tout comme Dorcas et Marlène. Et dire que ces filles étaient ces amies, pensa-t-elle affligée.

-Maman ! Pépia Dora soudainement.

En face d'eux, assis sur le bord d'une fontaine en plein milieu d'une petite place isolée du monde, se trouvait Andromeda et Sirius. La jeune femme sourit et se baissa juste à temps pour prendre sa fille contre elle. Tendrement, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le nez puis se retourna vers les autres.

-C'est déjà l'heure de partir ?

-Désolé, s'excusa Remus. Il est 18h, on doit revenir à Poudlard.

-Je comprends. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir les garçons.

-Nous aussi, assura Peter poliment.

-Et je suis très heureuse de vous connaître, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des filles. Même si… Tu me rappelles quelqu'un Alexia…

Alexia écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard de Sirius. Il sourit, venant se placer à côté d'elle les mains dans les poches avec son traditionnel air nonchalant.

-C'est normal, dit-il. Je suppose qu'on peut te le dire maintenant. Tu te souviens de la réunion de famille où je m'étais sauvé, quand j'étais en deuxième année ? C'était un mois avant que tu ne partes. Tu m'as vu m'échapper en douce avec James et une fille. C'était Alexia.

-Oh bien sûr ! Tu as couru comme une folle en me voyant.

-Je suis une personne très sportive.

-Dis plutôt que t'avais peur de te faire prendre, dit Lily en souriant.

-Et si tu étais si sportive que ça tu n'aurais pas quitté l'équipe…

-James, soupira-t-elle, on ne va pas ravoir cette conversation.

Andromeda et Ted échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé en voyant les jeunes se chamailler de la sorte. Ça leur rappelait qu'ils étaient comme cela il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Dans les bras de sa mère, Dora s'agita légèrement, fatiguée. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé un châtain simple, à l'image de ceux de son père.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

-Evidemment. A bientôt et bonne chance pour vos cours.

-Merci.

-Oh et Sirius ? Dit Andromeda. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête, gardant une expression neutre. James se promit d'interroger son meilleur ami dans les règles de l'art pour savoir comment la rencontre avec sa cousine s'était passée une fois rentré au dortoir.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous partir, Dora reprit la parole une dernière fois.

-Je veux dire au revoir !

-Fais vite alors ma puce, ils doivent vraiment retourner à leur école.

La petite fille descendit des bras de son père et alla faire un câlin à tout le monde, s'attardant sur son nouveau cousin (qui lui promit de jouer avec elle lors de leur prochaine rencontre), sur Lily ainsi que sur James. Finalement, elle termina par Remus en tirant sur son écharpe. Le loup-garou se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, souriant chaleureusement.

-Tu reviendras me voir ?

-Je te le promets.

-Attention Remus, dit Ted en plaisantant, elle reste ma fille.

Remus rougit tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire.

Enfin, ils reprirent le chemin de retour en direction de Poudlard, heureux de cette journée assez spéciale.


	18. Chapitre 18: Andromeda, Evan et Anaïs

Chapitre XVIII : Andromeda, Evan et Anaïs

-Bon raconte !

-James…

-Quoi ? Je veux savoir.

-Le tact, se contenta de glisser Remus depuis son lit sans lever les yeux de son roman.

James soupira.

-Très bien. Sirius, si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu dans ta grande amabilité me raconter la conversation que tu as eu avec ta cousine.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

-Sirius !

-Bon d'accord… Quand on vous a quitté, on a marché en silence jusqu'à une place isolé du monde pour discuter…

A mesure qu'il racontait, la scène lui revint en mémoire.

« Une vague de froid l'envahit quand il passa la porte des Trois Balais pour retrouver le vent de novembre. A ses côtés, Andromeda resserra son long manteau contre son corps menu, sa tresse brune lui battant l'épaule au rythme de sa démarche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil, remarquant tous les détails qui s'étaient effacés de sa mémoire avec les années. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi. Elle faisait plus femme, moins enfant. Il se rappelait vaguement une jeune adolescente de dix-huit ans, vivant un amour caché au reste de la famille et qui avait fini par claquer la porte car elle avait eu le courage de le faire. Il avait toujours admiré Andromeda pour cela. Elle était plus douce que ses sœurs mais elle possédait malgré tout le fameux caractère des Black. Aujourd'hui, elle avait changé. Elle semblait plus apaisée par son mariage (auquel il n'avait bien entendu pas pu se rendre) et surtout par sa petite fille. Pour Sirius, qui n'avait jamais connu d'amour maternel, voir sa cousine aussi proche de son enfant lui faisait une drôle d'impression.

Il se souvenait encore quand il avait appris la relation entre Andromeda et Ted. Il venait d'arriver à Poudlard il y a deux mois et commençait tout juste à s'intégrer, apprenant à connaître de mieux en mieux les autres Maraudeurs au travers de leurs blagues. Un jour, il avait surpris sa cousine embrassant un garçon. En s'apercevant de sa présence, Andromeda était devenu aussi blanche qu'un fantôme et l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à une salle de classe vide sous le regard médusé de ce pauvre Ted. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, sa cousine avait braqué sa baguette en direction de son cou, l'enfonçant légèrement, du moins assez pour rendre sa position inconfortable. Sachant qu'elle était en septième année, elle faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui et paraissait assez intimidante. Pourtant, quand elle parla, il réalisa que sa voix tremblait.

-Je t'en supplie, avait-elle murmuré, tu ne dois rien dire sur ce que tu viens de voir.

-Andromeda…

Elle le plaqua un peu plus durement contre le mur de pierre, paniquée.

-Si tu répètes quoique ce soit à la famille je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Avait-il alors rétorqué en retrouvant ses esprits. Tu cherches à imiter Bellatrix ?

-Tu ne comprends pas… Ted…

-Tu sors avec un garçon, bien ! Je n'en ai rien à faire !

La jeune fille battit des cils, chassant les larmes qui lui étaient soudainement montées aux yeux. Lentement, elle abaissa sa baguette et recula, ses mains s'agitant nerveusement.

-Tu ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle. Ted est né-moldu, Sirius !

-Oh…souffla-t-il en comprenant enfin le problème.

-Il faut que personne ne soit au courant, d'accord ? La famille ne doit rien savoir !

C'est en la voyant proche d'éclater en sanglot qu'il prit sa décision. Saisissant la main de sa cousine fermement il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je te le promets, dit-il, ton secret sera bien gardé.

-Merci… merci Sirius.

Et il avait tenu parole. Il n'avait jamais rien dévoilé sur la relation entre Andromeda et Ted.

Ainsi, ça lui faisait étrange qu'aujourd'hui le couple soit finalement marié et ait eu un enfant. Sa cousine avait fait du chemin depuis ce fameux jour dans les couloirs de Poudlard et il l'admirait pour cela. Elle avait eu le cran de s'échapper des griffes de leur famille pour s'en créer une nouvelle.

Il sortit de ses souvenirs quand il sentit Andromeda lui presser légèrement le bras, le ramenant à la réalité. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le bord d'une fontaine tandis qu'un silence gênant s'installait entre eux. Que pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis des années ?

-Tu m'as manqué… finit par avouer Andromeda.

-Tu aurais pu reprendre le contact plus tôt.

Même à ses propres oreilles, la note d'amertume résonna violemment.

-Sirius…Ce n'était pas si simple…

-Je connaissais ton secret et tu savais que je m'en fichais ! De quoi est-ce que tu avais peur ?

-D'eux. La famille, mes parents. Je savais ce qu'ils te feraient subir s'ils apprenaient que tu me voyais toujours.

-Crois-moi, ma mère n'a jamais eu besoin de prétexte pour…

Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase de peur d'en avoir trop dévoilé. Pourtant, une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de sa cousine.

-Toi aussi ? Dit-elle tristement. Une claque par-ci, un sortilège doloris par-là ?

-Ouais…

-Tu es majeur Sirius ! Tu pourrais partir.

-Pour aller où ? Répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Je ne veux pas de leur argent et ils ne m'en donneraient de toute façon pas si je décidais de partir.

-Avec Ted on pourrait…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

Andromeda haussa un sourcil en entendant ses mots.

-Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens Sirius et tu le sais très bien.

-Peut-être mais…

-Quoi ?

-Regulus, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne peux pas…

Il s'étrangla à moitié, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

-Je comprends, dit-elle avec douceur. Quitter mes sœurs a été plus dur aussi.

-Même Bellatrix ?

Un petit sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en voyant son expression incrédule.

-Crois-le ou non mais oui. Même Bella. Seulement, j'aimais tellement Ted que j'étais prête à tout abandonner pour lui.

-Tu le regrettes ?

-Absolument pas, déclara-t-elle sans réfléchir. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimeras assez pour défier la famille.

Une image du visage d'Alexia flasha brièvement dans l'esprit de Sirius avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Un rictus se glissa sur son visage quand il répondit avec une légère arrogance mêlée de fierté.

-Oh je n'ai pas besoin de trouver quelqu'un, je défierais la famille quoiqu'elle fasse.

Andromeda éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Vous faites toujours autant de blague, James et toi ?

-Plus si c'est possible.

-C'est bien. Tu as besoin d'un ami comme ça.

Sirius ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans ses amis, particulièrement James. Peut-être serait-il à Serpentard, traînant avec Rosier et faisant la fierté de ses parents. Cette simple pensée lui retournait l'estomac.

-J'aurais aimé être là tu sais, dit-il brusquement. A ton mariage.

-Oh tu n'as rien manqué. La cérémonie était simple et assez courte. Il n'y avait pratiquement que la famille de Ted, des moldus, et certains de nos amis. Seuls ses parents étaient au courant de ma condition de sorcière.

-Qui t'as fait remonter l'allée jusqu'à l'autel ?

Une expression joyeuse se peignit sur le visage de sa cousine, comme si elle repensait à cette fameuse journée.

-L'oncle Alphard.

-Non ? Tu déconnes ?

Andromeda secoua la tête, riant.

-Il a débarqué cinq minutes avant le début du mariage, arrivant à l'église avec un vieux costume dans lequel il ne rentrait plus depuis dix ans et la cravate de travers, les cheveux ébouriffés à cause du transplanage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir de toute ma vie.

-Je suis content pour toi. Au moins tu avais un membre de la famille.

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Mais tu n'avais que treize ans et c'était en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. J'avais peur que si j'essaye de te faire venir, ta mère et mes parents l'apprennent et tentent de faire annuler le mariage.

-Je comprends, assura Sirius. Tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je le suis désormais. Ma fille a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

-Je me souviens quand on a appris la nouvelle de ta grossesse à la maison. Narcissa était là.

Andromeda se tendit, détournant le regard, puis déglutit difficilement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda-t-elle avec émotion.

-Qu'elle aurait aimé connaître son neveu ou sa nièce et que tu avais intérêt à lui donner un prénom moins ridicule que les vôtre.

Elle rit en apprenant cela.

-Je crois que j'ai loupé mon coup dans ce cas…

-Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Sérieusement, où est-ce que tu as trouvé Nymphadora ? Dit Sirius, incrédule.

Sa cousine haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Aucune idée. Et je te ferais dire que je venais de donner la vie pendant huit heures, ok ? Je n'avais plus l'esprit très clair.

-Et quelle est l'excuse de Ted ?

-Je lui faisais trop peur pour qu'il ose me contrarier.

Sirius imaginait la scène d'ici. Encore une fois, comme pour le mariage, il aurait aimé être présent pour assister à l'évènement. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait loupé énormément de chose dans la vie de la jeune femme et il se promit de rattraper cette erreur à partir de maintenant.

-Et toi ? Reprit-elle. Tu as une copine en ce moment ?

A nouveau, il songea à Alexia mais décida que ce n'était pas le temps ni l'endroit pour en parler à sa cousine.

-Hum ? Oh non, non pas en ce moment…

-Bien… En tout cas, je suis très contente de te revoir enfin tu sais. Ça m'avait manqué.

-Moi aussi. Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi aux réunions de familles. Je n'ai plus personne de mon côté.

-Et Regulus ?

Sirius se raidit mais répondit néanmoins au bout de quelques secondes.

-On ne se parle plus.

-Ah…Pourquoi ? Je me souviens que vous ne vous entendiez plus très bien après ta répartition à Gryffondor mais pas à ce point-là.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il évasivement. On était trop différent je suppose. Et puis j'ai James maintenant.

-C'est drôle parce que je me rappelle de deux petits garçons qui s'étaient juré de ne jamais s'abandonner, dit Andromeda doucement. C'était une nuit d'orage pendant les vacances que vous passiez chez nous et vous étiez venu vous réfugier dans mon lit. Tu avais promis à ton frère que…

-Andy ! Coupa Sirius d'une voix sourde.

Andromeda sursauta en entendant son ancien surnom et n'insista pas en le voyant serrer les poings, le regard au loin. De toute évidence elle était sur un sujet tabou et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

-Désolé, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu après ta répartition, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. Je suppose que j'étais trop prise avec mon histoire d'amour secrète. J'aurais dû être là pour toi…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher la colère de ma mère de toute façon.

La jeune femme frissonna en se rappelant son horrible tante. Elle-même avait été répartie à Serpentard, ce qui lui avait épargné les souffrances qu'avaient dû vivre son cousin, cependant elle savait pertinemment que la tante Wabulgra avait dû piquer une crise sans précédent. Andromeda songea qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas toujours été comme cela. Bien sûr, elle était caractériel, même odieuse parfois, mais son comportement avait empiré à la naissance de ses fils. Elle se souvenait de sa mère lui disant que c'était parce que sa tante se sentait piégé par la maternité que son mari lui avait imposée dans l'unique but de donner un héritier à la maison des Black. Evidemment, Andromeda n'avait pas compris à l'époque puisqu'elle n'avait que sept ans à la naissance de son cousin mais ses mots étaient restés gravé dans son esprit.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-elle faute de trouver mieux.

-Ce n'est rien franchement. Je suis heureux de te revoir maintenant.

-Moi aussi. Encore joyeux anniversaire, Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, gardant le silence et appréciant le fait d'être juste ensemble après toutes ses années. Autour d'eux, quelques villageois passaient sans leur accorder plus d'attention, pressés de rentrer chez eux pour échapper au froid. Au loin, le bruit des autres se rapprochant devint plus audible. Sirius crut reconnaître la voix de James et le rire de Nymphadora.

Soudain, Andromeda entremêla leur main ensemble, liant ses doigts entre les siens. D'un ton plus pressant à mesure que les voix de ses amis approchaient, elle se pencha vers lui.

-Ecoute, je te le répète une dernière fois, mais si un jour tu as besoin de mon aide surtout n'hésite pas. Je serais là maintenant, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à faire face à notre famille tout seul.

Sirius hocha la tête sans répondre, la gorge serrée.

A ce moment-là, Nymphadora appela sa mère qui se leva pour venir à sa rencontre et le charme fut rompu »

Ses amis avaient écouté son récit jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre, ce qui relevait quasiment du miracle concernant James. Ce dernier arborait d'ailleurs une expression sérieuse que Sirius ne lui voyait que dans de rares occasions. Remus, quant à lui, semblait analyser chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé et Peter lui souriait d'un air sympathique comme pour le soutenir.

Le dortoir était en désordre comme d'habitude et des habits traînaient un peu partout. Des piles de bouquins, la plupart à Remus bien évidemment, s'entassaient dans les coins. La fenêtre donnait sur le parc, directement sur le lac noir et ce n'était pas rare que les garçons se réveillent en apercevant le calamar géant.

Finalement, voyant que Sirius n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus que ça sur le sujet de sa cousine, ils décidèrent de descendre. Remus devait rejoindre Anaïs à la bibliothèque pour son premier cours de soutien et comme les autres n'avaient rien à faire (à part leur devoir bien entendu) ils l'accompagnaient. La salle commune grouillait de monde à cette heure-ci un lundi après-midi. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient carrément rassemblés ensemble pour travailler et certains premières années se retrouvaient ainsi par terre car ils s'étaient fait prendre leur place par des camarades plus âgés. La dure loi de Poudlard.

Dans les couloirs, les torches avaient été rallumées même en journée à cause du froid qui commençait à s'infiltrer en ce début d'hiver.

Alors que les Maraudeurs s'engagèrent au deuxième étage, ils croisèrent soudain Rosier et sa bande, à savoir Mulciber, Avery, Elizabeth Yaxley et même des plus jeunes comme Mcnair qui n'était qu'en quatrième année. Seulement, au lieu de passer leur chemin, les Serpentard s'arrêtèrent et leur barrèrent la route.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosier ? Attaqua James directement.

-Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez entendu parler des agressions dernièrement…

-C'était dur de passer à côté.

-Certes, dit Rosier avec un petit rictus arrogant. La dernière victime était dans notre maison.

-Cornelia Flint.

-Tout juste, Lupin. Vois-tu, elle a perdu une bague sur les lieux de l'agression.

-Une bague ?

-Un anneau en or, décrit Elizabeth, avec une pierre verte sur le dessus. Il a l'air ancien.

Imperceptiblement, le regard des Maraudeurs glissa en direction de Peter qui gardait le bijou caché dans sa poche. C'était lui qui avait trouvé la bague à l'infirmerie le jour de l'agression de Flint, cette dernière ayant assuré aux professeurs que la bague ne lui appartenait pas. Alors pourquoi Rosier prétendait-il le contraire ? Pensait-il que l'anneau pourrait mener au traître de Gryffondor qui avait agressé Flint et ainsi menacer sa petite organisation secrète ?

James veilla à garder un visage neutre en répondant d'un ton badin.

-Aucune idée de quoi vous parlez…

-Ne t'amuse pas avec nous Potter ! Grogna Mulciber.

Alors qu'il s'avançait avec un air menaçant, Rosier le stoppa en lui posant une main sur le bras.

-Laisse tomber Darren, ils connaîtront bien vite les conséquences s'ils mentent…

Il fallut une seconde à Remus pour se rappeler que Darren était le prénom de cette brute de Mulciber et encore une autre pour réaliser le sens de la phrase.

-C'est une menace ?

-Non Lupin, c'est un avertissement.

-Ou une promesse, rajouta Avery goguenard.

Ils se fusillèrent tous du regard, un long silence se prolongeant jusqu'à ce que Rosier fasse un signe à ses sbires d'un mouvement de tête pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps de repartir.

-Allons-y.

-Et n'oubliez pas, les nés-moldus feraient mieux de se méfier, ricana Mcnair.

Sans un mot de plus ils s'éloignèrent et furent bientôt hors de vu.

-C'était bizarre…commenta Peter.

-C'était Rosier, rien de nouveau avec lui, se contenta de répondre Remus. Bon je vous laisse, je vais être en retard.

-Bonne chance pour ton rencard !

-Sirius, ce n'est pas un rencard.

-C'est toi qui le dit…

Remus leva les yeux et resserra sa prise sur son sac, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. En entrant il reçut le traditionnel regard méfiant de Mrs Pince par-dessus ses lunettes à montures écailles qui étaient perchées sur le bout de son long nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. Elle lui avait toujours fait penser à un vautour avec sa manière de surgir partout entre les rayonnages tel un rapace. Assise à une table toute seule, il repéra soudain Anaïs. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux blonds en queue-de-cheval et lisait un manuel, l'air concentré. Elle releva la tête en entendant Remus tirer la chaise pour s'assoir en face d'elle.

-Salut.

-Salut. Désolé pour le retard.

-Ce n'est rien, je viens d'arriver.

Remus sourit et sortit ses affaires, dont les notes qu'il avait prises aujourd'hui en métamorphose.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oh oui, dit-elle, même si j'ai encore loupé la transformation de mon hérisson en pelote d'épingle, la tarte au chocolat ce midi m'a réconforté.

-Rien de tel que le chocolat, approuva Remus d'un ton docte. Surtout celui avec des éclats de noisettes.

-C'est mon préféré aussi !

Elle lui sourit, semblant trouver la découverte de ce nouveau point commun extraordinaire.

-On commence ?

-Ouais.

Ils passèrent une heure à travailler ensemble et il veilla à lui expliquer tout clairement. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient faire que de la théorie, la magie étant interdite dans la bibliothèque, mais Anaïs avait déjà l'air de mieux comprendre le sortilège. Remus comprit vite qu'elle avait quelques lacunes en métamorphose, cette matière lui posant problème depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait d'accord cru que c'était à cause du fait qu'elle soit née-moldu, seulement elle avait ensuite réalisé que c'était plus la matière en elle-même qu'elle ne comprenait pas puisqu'elle était assez bonnes élève dans les autres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble plus simple quand c'est toi qui m'explique ? Rit-elle.

-Euh… oh tu sais c'est surtout grâce à toi…

-Non je t'assure, en classe je suis complètement perdue et il suffit que tu m'aides pour que ce charabia ait un sens !

-C'est du latin, pas du charabia.

-Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas créer des sortilèges en anglais ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-A l'époque la langue de référence était le latin, c'est tout.

-En tout cas merci Remus ! On se revoit la semaine prochaine ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle sourit puis se leva, ramassant ses affaires. En la regardant, Remus se souvint brusquement des mots que Rosier avaient prononcé il y a quelques heures. Une soudaine inquiétude s'installa dans sa poitrine à l'idée que la jeune fille puisse être attaquée dans les couloirs si elle rentrait seule, surtout que la tour de Serdaigle se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Sans réfléchir, il se leva d'un bond.

-Je te raccompagne ! Dit-il. On ne sait jamais.

-Quoi ?

-Les agressions. Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Anaïs sembla surprise qu'il se soucie d'elle ainsi et rougit. Avec un sourire timide, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

-Merci Remus, répéta-t-elle.

 **Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)**

 **PS: Pas de chapitres pendant les vacances donc à dans deux semaines :p**


	19. Chapitre 19: Premiers baisers sur des me

Chapitre XIX : Premiers baisers sur des mensonges

La cloche sonna enfin, libérant une masse d'élèves dans les couloirs.

-Non, je suis sûre que c'était la réponse A, affirma Dorcas.

-N'importe quoi, c'était la C. J'ai révisé ce sujet hier soir.

-Alex, tu confonds avec l'autre sortilège !

-Mais non ! Marlène, qu'est-ce que tu as mis toi ?

-La réponse B…

Dorcas manqua de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Ce fichu contrôle surprise allait décidément lui gâcher sa journée. Elle se tourna donc vers Lily, la valeur sûre du groupe. On pouvait être certain que la préfète aurait la bonne réponse.

-Lily ? Appela Alexia.

-Quoi ?

-Pas vrai qu'il fallait mettre la réponse C ?

-Non, c'était la B les filles.

Les expressions pleines de suffisance des deux brunes s'effacèrent en un éclair tandis que Marlène poussa un cri de joie. Pour une fois qu'elle avait réussi un de ses stupides test alors qu'elle n'avait même pas révisé. A côté d'elle, Dorcas renifla pour tenter de sauver sa dignité et changea de sujet.

-Où est Alice ?

-Encore dans la salle, elle attendait Frank. Il n'avait pas encore finit.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter et Black soient partit au bout de quarante minutes.

-Ils sont doués en métamorphose, c'est leur matière fétiche, expliqua Alexia avec nonchalance. On le sait.

-Tu parles, rétorqua Lily, les connaissant ils avaient volé les sujets la veille.

-Ça t'énerve juste que Potter soit meilleur que toi en une matière.

-Pas du tout.

Alexia soupira. La rousse avait beaucoup de qualité et était une personne merveilleuse mais par Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de mauvaise foi parfois.

-De toute façon, le principal c'est que l'heure de déjeuner est enfin arrivé !

-Alex, tu as mangé trois pains au chocolat et un bol de céréale ce matin.

-Et alors ?

-Tu n'es qu'un ventre, déplora Marlène. En plus tu ne grossis même pas. C'est injuste.

-Elle à raison, dit Dorcas, j'ai même l'impression que tu as maigris non ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas… répondit-elle évasivement.

Ses amies ne parurent pas remarquer son hésitation concernant son poids, trop occupées à comparer le reste de leur réponse du contrôle de métamorphose. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour continuer à avancer, elle manqua de percuter une fille. En baissant les yeux, elle reconnut Olympe Belby, la petite quatrième année au visage d'ange avec ses cheveux blonds pâles qui avait pris sa place dans l'équipe cette année.

-Salut Olympe.

-Salut ! Désolé, je te cherchais. Une lettre prioritaire vient d'arriver par hibou express dans la salle commune. Elle est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe blanche et scellée. Alexia s'en saisit, la retournant dans ses mains en fronçant les sourcils avant de se figer. Sur le devant se trouvait l'emblème horriblement familier de l'hôpital de St-Mangouste, une baguette croisée avec un os. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait vu sur les blouses des infirmières lors de ses visites.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda soudain Marlène, arrivant dans son dos.

Alexia sursauta et s'empressa de fourrer l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

-Rien du tout ! Une simple lettre.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète, mentit-elle aisément avec la force de l'habitude. Je dois aller la lire au calme. Ça te dérange de prendre mon sac et je vous rejoindrais à la Grande Salle après ok ?

-Euh… pas de problème.

Laissant son amie perplexe au milieu du couloir, Alexia se mit à courir, ayant presque l'impression que la lettre la brûlait au travers de sa robe de sorcière. S'éloignant assez pour être sûre d'être seule, elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant un coin tranquille. Son regard tomba sur un placard à sa gauche et elle retint un juron tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Allumant la lumière vacillante en tirant sur un bout de ficelle, elle pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'araignée. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en avait particulièrement peur mais si elle pouvait quand même éviter d'en avoir une rampant sur son épaule elle apprécierait.

Le placard sentait le renfermé et une couche de poussière s'était déposée sur les étagères en bois sur lesquelles s'empilaient divers outils de nettoyage. Alexia doutait sérieusement que Rusard s'en servent régulièrement au vu de l'état de l'endroit. Mais bon, vu le bordel qui régnait dans sa propre chambre elle était sûrement mal placé pour donner des leçons de morale au concierge.

Tremblante, elle plongea la main dans sa poche pour en tirer la lettre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui enverrait directement étant donné qu'elle n'était pas majeure mais finalement valait-il peut-être mieux que ça soit elle qui reçoive la nouvelle avant ses parents, sinon ses derniers allaient encore se faire un sang d'encre. Plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière blafarde qui n'éclairait pas grand-chose, elle se mit à lire la lettre.

 _A Mlle Cassidy Alexia_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Comme promis, je vous envoie ci-joint les résultats de vos dernières analyses datant du 28 août dernier. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre maladie a encore avancée malgré nos soins et sortilèges. Il serait sans soute conseillé que vous reveniez faire à nouveau des tests pour que l'on puisse mieux évaluer les risques encourus. Je vous propose un rendez-vous pour le 15 décembre, il me semble que les vacances scolaires auront commencé. Jusque-là, je vous recommande d'augmenter la dose de vos traitements en passant à une fiole de potion tous les deux jours. Bien entendu, il vous est toujours interdit de reprendre une activité sportive sous peine de grave conséquence respiratoire._

 _Veillez me contacter en cas de nouveaux symptômes ou de détérioration de votre état. Tant que vous ne pratiquez pas d'activité physique, vous ne devriez pas ressentir de difficulté à respirer et les potions aideront à dissiper les maux de têtes._

 _J'attends votre réponse pour la confirmation de votre venue pour un examen complet le plus tôt possible. J'ai bien évidemment envoyé une copie de cette lettre à vos parents._

 _Bonne continuation_

 _Docteur Taylor,_

 _Magicomage diplômé._

Alexia regarda la lettre quelques secondes, incapable de penser correctement. Les mains agitées de tremblement, elle la replia soigneusement, se faisant violence pour ne pas la déchirer en mille morceaux. Elle sortit ensuite le second document joint, à savoir un graphique compliqué sur ses résultats sanguins. Elle avait appris à les déchiffrer depuis longtemps. Les jambes flageolantes, elle se laissa tomber sur un seau renversé dans un coin du placard.

Apparemment la maladie avait encore progressé depuis la dernière fois. A vrai dire elle ne cessait d'avancer depuis sa découverte il y a trois ans, pendant les vacances de sa troisième année. Alexia s'était plainte d'une douleur dans la poitrine ainsi que de fatigue, ce qui avait décidé sa mère et son beau-père à la faire consulter un médecin. Ce dernier n'ayant rien trouvé, elle fut envoyé chez un médicomage qui lui-même décida de l'emmener à St-Mangouste après l'avoir examiné. Le verdict avait été sans appel. Elle était atteinte d'une vieille maladie sorcière habituellement réservée aux adultes. Elle entraînait des difficultés respiratoires en cas d'effort physique, des maux de tête, des douleurs et une déficience cardiaque. Les médecins avaient été catégoriques, elle ne vivrait pas au-delà de 25 ans avec de la chance, peut-être même moins. Et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas arrêter le Quidditch n'avait rien arrangé. Pourtant Alexia avait refusé contre l'avis de tout le monde, du moins jusqu'à l'année dernière où son état de santé était devenu trop instable pour qu'elle ne puisse continuer. A contre cœur elle avait donc quitté l'équipe et renforcer son traitement, buvant plus de potion qu'avant. Seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh étaient au courant de sa maladie.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle déchira le papier en deux en étouffant un cri de rage. C'était injuste ! Rageusement, Alexia se leva et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces et ça la soulagea énormément avant que la douleur n'arrive trois secondes plus tard. Le bras replié contre sa poitrine, elle soupira, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Sa main l'élançait mais elle était à peu près sûre de n'avoir rien de cassé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une fois que la douleur fut passée, elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche pour retrouver un visage présentable et poussa la poignée. La porte ne bougea pas. Evidemment.

-Non, non… Allez !

Elle força un peu, secouant le battant désespérément.

-Ne me fait pas ça ! Ouvre-toi !

Rien ne se passa. La porte était fermée ou bloquée. Son premier réflexe fut de saisir sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège qui la libérerait en un clin d'œil mais elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle l'avait laissé dans son sac. Son sac qui se trouvait avec Marlène.

-Merde !

Juste au moment où elle pensait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, la lumière du plafond vacilla plusieurs fois par intermittence, faiblissant avant de s'éteindre complètement. Alexia resta figée dans le noir, effrayée. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement peur de l'obscurité mais disons qu'elle se sentait légèrement claustrophobe, prisonnière entre les quatre murs d'un minuscule placard. D'un mouvement brusque, elle se jeta sur la porte, tambourinant avec force.

-Oh ! Hurla-t-elle. Y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-moi !

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Alex met du temps pour lire sa lettre ? Demanda Marlène en jetant des regards anxieux vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

-C'est vrai, elle va finir par louper le déjeuner…

Lily se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas faim.

-C'est Alex dont on parle, dit Alice sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Certes…

-Imagine qu'elle ait été agressée comme les autres !

-Arrête de paniquer Marlène. Elle est sang-mêlé, pas née-moldu.

-Et alors ? Cornelia Flint l'était aussi, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être retrouvé inconsciente dans un couloir.

-Stop ! Lança Dorcas. N'envisagez pas directement le pire. Elle doit juste être retenu c'est tout. Je vais la chercher.

-Toute seule ?

-Il n'y a rien à craindre. Et puis de toute façon j'ai fini de manger.

D'un mouvement souple elle se leva de table, attrapant son sac. Ses amies la regardèrent s'éloigner avec inquiétude mais restèrent assises, sachant pertinemment que Dorcas piquerait une crise dans le cas contraire. Elle n'aimait pas être surprotégée même si Lily soupçonnait qu'elle aimait secrètement que les autres se soucient d'elle, au contraire de ses parents.

De son côté, Dorcas traversa le hall, jetant un coup d'œil en passant aux sabliers des maisons. Sans surprise, Serdaigle était en tête, suivit de près par Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Gryffondor se retrouvait bon dernier, comme d'habitude depuis que les Maraudeurs étaient arrivés au château. Préférant faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, la brune continua son chemin. Les couloirs étaient bien entendu vides à cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étant en train de finir de déjeuner. Ne sachant pas vraiment où était partit Alexia, Dorcas retourna à l'endroit où elles s'étaient toutes séparées tout à l'heure et tourna sur elle-même, agacée. Son amie pouvait être n'importe où.

-Tu as perdue quelque chose Meadowes ?

Surprise, Dorcas se retourna. A une dizaine de mètres se trouvait Lucinda Talkalot, la capitaine de Serpentard apparemment sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis deux semaines, toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds tirés en queue-de-cheval et les mêmes yeux bleus glace saisissant.

-Je cherche une amie. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me suis maintenant ?

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

-Pourtant je ne peux pas faire un pas dans ce château sans tomber sur toi.

-Peut-être que c'est toi qui me traques, répliqua-t-elle.

Dorcas plissa les yeux.

-Ça suffit ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux une bonne fois pour toute et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Ca ne serait pas marrant dans ce cas…

-Comment ça ?

Avec une démarche souple Lucinda se rapprocha, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle semblait énormément amusée par la situation.

-Je suis sérieuse, dit Dorcas avec humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Toi.

La réponse était venue facilement, sans réfléchir et Dorcas cligna des yeux, pas sûre de bien comprendre. L'autre fille ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas pressée de lui faciliter la tâche, restant volontairement énigmatique avec ce petit rictus exaspérant sur le visage.

-Mes amies savent où je suis, prévint-elle, si on m'agresse elles sauront que…

Lucinda éclata de rire en la coupant au milieu de sa phrase.

-Qui parle d'agression ? Et puis tu es sang-pur, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je serais même mal placé pour critiquer les statuts de sang.

-Mais…

-Mon père est né-moldu et ma mère est moldu, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

-Tu es à Serpentard, répliqua Dorcas bêtement.

-Et alors ? On peut être à Serpentard en ayant une ascendance moldu tu sais. Disons juste que je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits.

Sans blague, songea Dorcas. N'empêche qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la blonde lui voulait. En plus, ce n'était pas pour se trouver des excuses mais elle était légèrement pressée. Qui sait ce qui était arrivé à Alexia et dans quelle galère son amie s'était encore embarquée.

-Très bien, cette conversation a assez duré. Si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le maintenant ou je m'en vais.

-Un ultimatum Meadowes ?

-Prends ça comme tu veux.

Lucinda sembla hésiter une seconde, réfléchissant, puis s'approcha de sa démarche chaloupée.

-Non ! Reste où tu es.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

-Je…

-Tais-toi un peu Dorcas et laisse-toi faire.

-Comment… ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge en voyant la blonde se rapprocher encore un peu plus, envahissant son espace personnel. Dorcas recula encore jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le mur, l'empêchant de fuir plus loin. Les yeux bleus glace de la Serpentard la détaillèrent de la tête au pied, semblant la juger. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, Lucinda avança encore d'un pas. Elle était tellement près à présent que Dorcas pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule. La sensation d'être si proche de quelqu'un était déconcertante. Lucinda était légèrement plus grande qu'elle, ce qui était assez rare pour la troubler et elle n'osait pas bouger un muscle.

Doucement, la blonde pencha la tête et Dorcas ferma les yeux instinctivement quand leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence contrôlé dans le baiser, comme si Lucinda voulait la convaincre de continuer, de ne pas s'éloigner à nouveau. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud, et le temps semblait s'étirer dans de longues secondes interminables presque vertigineuses. Dorcas songea que la jeune fille savait comment embrasser, lui faisant ressentir un kaléidoscope de sensation qui embrasait ses terminaisons nerveuses. Sans prévenir, Lucinda recula, la respiration haletante et Dorcas cligna des yeux, étourdie.

-Que… ?

-On n'est pas obligé d'en parler aujourd'hui, coupa-t-elle avec douceur. A plus tard, Meadowes.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle se retourna et s'en alla, laissant une Dorcas complètement abasourdie au milieu du couloir.

Les Maraudeurs sortirent de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner, décidant d'aller à la bibliothèque avant leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui ne devait commencer que dans une heure et demie. James jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui marchait à ses côtés. La pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a quatre jours et il était encore un peu pâle, l'air fatigué. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux ambrés mais elles seraient partit le lendemain. Généralement, il lui fallait moins d'une semaine pour récupérer tandis que la fatigue venait une journée avant la transformation. Avec le temps, James était devenu un expert pour repérer ses petits signes annonciateurs.

Décidant de mettre un petit peu de bonne humeur dans le groupe, il entama la conversation en souriant :

-En fait Remus, comment ça s'est passé ton rencard hier soir ?

-Ce n'était pas un rencard !

-Oh allez, dit Sirius, tu étais en tête à tête avec une fille.

-A la bibliothèque…

-Ca peut être romantique, rétorqua Peter avec malice.

-N'importe quoi. Je l'aidais juste en métamorphose.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Donc tu ne vas pas la revoir ?

L'hésitation de Remus le trahit.

-Ah ! Je le savais ! S'exclama James. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Anaïs. Anaïs Delan.

-Joli prénom, commenta-t-il. Elle est sympa ?

-Non elle est odieuse, répliqua Remus d'un ton ironique. On peut arrêter d'en parler maintenant ?

-Très bien mais ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement.

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête. Il savait que ses amis ne laisseraient pas tomber mais il avait l'habitude. Alors qu'ils allaient tous s'assoir autour d'une table à la bibliothèque, ils eurent la surprise de voir Lily leur foncer dessus comme un boulet de canon. Aussitôt, James se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-Salut Evans, tu…

-Alexia a disparu.

La phrase claqua dans le silence et Sirius manqua de se faire un torticolis tellement il releva vite la tête.

-Comment ça disparu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a reçu une lettre avant le déjeuner et elle est partit la lire en nous disant qu'elle nous rejoindrait mais elle n'est jamais revenu. Dorcas est partit la chercher, elle ne l'a pas trouvé.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est allée ?

-Si je le savais Black je ne serais pas là !

Lily semblait au bord des larmes et James s'empressa de se lever d'un bond, retrouvant son sérieux en un instant. Il connaissait Alexia, elle avait été sa coéquipière pendant quatre ans et elle était presque devenu une sorte de petite sœur, aussi il sentit la panique le gagner rapidement. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Sirius qui était déjà pratiquement aux portes de la bibliothèque, courant presque dehors. Aussitôt, ses amis lui emboitèrent le pas.

-Sirius ! Ralentis !

-Où sont les filles ?

-A la salle commune au cas où elle revient, répondit Lily en courant derrière lui. Et Alice et Frank sont partit voir au terrain de Quidditch, juste pour vérifier.

Sirius hocha la tête puis s'arrêta si brusquement que la rousse manqua de le percuter. Il se retourna, attrapant son meilleur ami par les épaules et chuchota pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

-Passe-moi la carte du Maraudeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour faire un feu de cheminée pardi ! A ton avis Cornedrue ?

-C'est bon, grommela James en fouillant dans ses poches, pas besoin d'être cynique.

Dès qu'il eut la carte en main, Sirius commença à nouveau à s'éloigner sous le regard perplexe de Lily qui amorça un geste pour le suivre mais fut stoppé par Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Il va la trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Retournons à la salle commune.

-Quoi ? Non ! Elle est toujours disparue !

-Sirius va s'en occuper, crois-moi.

A contre cœur, Lily suivit donc les garçons.

De son côté, Sirius chercha des yeux un point précis sur la carte, fouillant les différents étages et le parc de l'école. Parfois, c'était assez difficile de repérer une personne en particulier parmi la masse d'élève. Après plusieurs minutes, il vit enfin la mention « Alexia Cassidy » en haut à gauche. Visiblement, elle se trouvait dans un petit espace au quatrième étage dans l'aile ouest du château. Il se mit à courir, bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son passage. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il pensait en ce moment à part que son amie pouvait avoir des problèmes. Les agresseurs l'avaient prouvé, ils ne s'attaquaient pas qu'aux enfants nés-moldu mais aussi aux sangs-mêlé comme Alexia dont le père était moldu. Imaginer qu'elle ait été agressée au détour d'un couloir lui donna la nausée.

-Princesse ? Hurla-t-il en arrivant à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Alex ? Tu m'entends ?

Il y eu un mouvement de flottement.

-Sirius ? Appela une voix.

-Alex!

-Oh par Merlin, Sirius! Sors-moi de là!

Il se rapprocha de la source de la voix, une porte de placard réservé à entreposer du matériel. Il avait dû passer devant des centaines de fois sans jamais la remarquer. Immédiatement, il s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur la poignée.

- _Alohomora_ !

Dans un grincement sinistre, le battant s'ouvrit lentement, révélant une mince silhouette dans l'obscurité. Deux secondes plus tard, Alexia jaillit du placard. Sirius n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir qu'elle avait pleuré avant qu'elle ne jette ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Instinctivement, il referma ses bras sur elle, posant son menton sur le dessus de la tête et chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de sens mais qui parurent la calmer.

-Alex…

-Je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-elle en se détachant légèrement. La porte était bloquée et c'est Marlène qui avait ma baguette…je…

\- Calme-toi, ça va. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu étais là-dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas…une heure, peut-être plus.

Sirius la détailla du regard, remarquant qu'elle tremblait imperceptiblement. Sans réfléchir, il la tira dans une nouvelle étreinte et elle se blottit contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu étais dans ce placard, princesse ?

-Rien, juste une stupide lettre de mes parents à lire au calme, mentit-elle. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

-Tu vas te faire passer un savon par Lily.

-J'imagine.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore un instant, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant envie de se dégager. Cependant, ils durent bien se séparer au bout d'une minute et ils restèrent face à face, pas sûrs de la démarche à suivre.

Alexia allait mieux, même si les mots de la lettre retentissaient encore dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'arrive à les oublier. Elle étudia le visage de Sirius, son expression inquiète, les ombres qui jouaient sur son visage fin à cause des flammes des torches. Soudain, elle ressentit une vague de froid au creux de la poitrine tandis qu'une réalisation s'imposa à elle avec la force d'un centaure lancé à pleine vitesse. Elle allait mourir. Sûrement avant ses 25 ans. La maladie empirait et elle était condamnée, alors à quoi bon continuer à se voiler la face ? Sans réfléchir, elle saisit la cravate de Sirius pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Elle rêvait de le faire depuis un moment, sans jamais oser de peur de briser leur amitié et de ressembler à toutes les idiotes qui gloussaient sur son passage. Mais elle connaissait Sirius, elle ne l'aimait pas que pour son physique, sa popularité ou même ses blagues. Elle avait appris comment il fonctionnait ainsi que les blessures qu'il cachait à tout le monde hormis ses amis. Elle avait appris à lui faire confiance les yeux fermés.

Quand elle manqua d'air, Alexia recula finalement, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux gris.

-Pardon, commença-t-elle, je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Princesse…

-Tu n'as qu'à oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…Désolé…

-Alex, tais-toi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit avant qu'il ne s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres, la plaquant pratiquement contre le mur. Un gémissement lui échappa et les mains de Sirius vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, pressant encore plus leur corps ensemble. Alexia tressaillit avant de se détendre, ayant terriblement conscience de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sa langue qui explorait sa bouche, des frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine de façon incontrôlable. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait comme ça. Sirius la tenait dans ses bras comme si elle pouvait disparaître à tout instant. Le baiser se prolongea de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que les poumons défaillant d'Alexia crient grâce mais elle ne voulait absolument pas arrêter. Ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était trop intense pour qu'elle veuille arrêter.

Pourtant, Sirius finit par se détacher et elle retint une plainte de frustration. Elle sentait encore le goût de sa peau sur ses lèvres sûrement gonflées par leur baiser.

-Alex…

-Je devrais me faire enfermer dans des placards plus souvent, plaisanta-t-elle. A moins que tu n'embrasses toutes les filles en détresse ?

Une lueur amusée dans le regard, Sirius se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner une fois de plus.

-Oh non crois-moi, souffla-t-il. Tu es spéciale.


	20. Chapitre 20: La proposition de Rosier

Chapitre XX : La proposition de Rosier

Le château était en effervescence telle une ruche bourdonnante. En effet, les vacances de noël devaient commencées à la fin de la semaine, vendredi à midi plus précisément. Si les élèves étaient surexcités à l'idée de revoir leur famille et de quitter l'école pour un couple de semaine, les professeurs semblaient vouloir leur débiter tout le programme de l'année dans ce court laps de temps. C'est bien simple, Amelia Bones, la préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle également capitaine, avait viré la moitié de son équipe après une crise de nerf mémorable avant de les réintégrer en s'excusant vingt fois. Il faut dire qu'avec ses examens blancs plus le stress de sa fonction, elle ne dormait que quatre heure par nuits depuis plusieurs jours et ça commençait à se ressentir. Heureusement, les vacances seraient l'occasion de décompresser.

Ce matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les filles arrivèrent encore à moitié endormies. Même Lily, qui d'habitude récitait ses cours avant les contrôles, avait abandonné l'idée et se laissa tomber sur le banc à la table de Gryffondor. James releva aussitôt la tête de son bol de céréale, ouvrant la bouche pour sûrement débiter une énième blague mais Dorcas le coupa.

-Pas dès le matin Potter. Attends au moins que j'ai avalé une tasse de café.

-J'allais juste dire bonjour, se défendit-il.

-Bien sûr…

Alexia retint un sourire. Ses amis pouvaient vraiment être étranges parfois. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la table pour aller s'assoir en face de Remus, son regard croisa celui de Sirius et elle se sentit rougir en se rappelant le baiser d'hier soir. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à y penser, retournant la scène dans son esprit. Ils sortaient ensemble, c'était un fait, mais maintenant se posait la question du « et après ? ». Elle n'en avait même pas parlé aux filles, tentant déjà d'y voir clair par elle-même. Etait-elle censé aller lui dire bonjour normalement ou faire quelque chose de particulier ? En la voyant hésiter, Sirius sembla prendre la décision pour elle car il se leva pour venir se planter devant elle. Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Alexia ferma les yeux, ses bras se joignant autour de son cou.

Quand il se recula, il avait l'air assez satisfait de lui-même.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, rit-elle.

-Que… Attendez ! S'exclama Marlène. J'ai loupé un truc c'est ça ?

Surprise de cette soudaine interruption, Alexia se tourna à nouveau vers leurs amis. Les réactions étaient assez différentes. Lily arborait un air suffisant qui signifiait sans aucun doute « c'est pas trop tôt », Peter en avait laissé tomber sa cuillère et avait la bouche entre ouverte, Remus souriait bêtement et enfin James sautillait sur sa chaise comme s'il était incapable de décider s'il avait envie d'applaudir ou de faire une danse de la joie.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café, se contenta de déclarer Dorcas, l'air sidéré.

Une heure plus tard, en cours de métamorphose, le groupe s'était réuni au fond de la classe. Ils essayaient de tenir une conversation en chuchotant et surtout en échappant à l'œil de faucon de McGonagall.

-Répètes, j'ai pas tout compris. C'est Alexia qui t'as embrassé la première ?

-C'est ça, confirma Sirius. Dès que je l'ai libéré.

-J'ose même pas imaginer si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui avait ouvert la porte, songea Remus. Imagine qu'elle soit tombée sur Rogue.

-Lunard, s'il te plait, je viens de manger.

-Il est 10h, on a mangé il y a plus d'une heure.

-Je suis peut-être passé aux cuisines à la pause…

-James !

Remus lui fit son fameux regard de « préfet indigné » qu'il lui servait toujours dans ce genre de situation tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne marcherait absolument pas. Mais bon, parfois il devait se donner bonne conscience. Juste derrière eux, Lily ne releva quant à elle même pas, encore trop choquée pour réagir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alice.

-Donc…vous sortez ensemble ?

-A ton avis ? Répliqua Alexia.

-Non mais je préfère vérifier, vos histoires sont tout le temps hyper compliquées…

-Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'agir comme Frank et toi.

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

-Comme un couple marié, précisa Marlène en souriant.

Alice ne parut pas s'offenser, prenant carrément la remarque pour un compliment. Par contre, cela sembla donner une idée à James.

-Oh ! Je veux être le témoin à votre mariage !

Vu la tête de Sirius à cet instant il manqua de s'étrangler.

-Comment ça un mariage ?!

-Le tien avec Alex, Patmol ! Essaye de suivre.

-On sort ensemble depuis hier les gars, apaisa Alexia. Calmez-vous.

Elle avait l'impression que tout allait véritablement trop vite et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre. Depuis toujours, Sirius était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un meilleur ami, par conséquent elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter désormais. Elle avait presque peur que leur relation change trop et elle voulait éviter ça à tout prix.

Finalement, McGonagall eu l'air de ne plus supporter leur bavardage car elle éleva brusquement la voix, faisant sursauter la moitié de la classe.

-Bon c'est finit ? Vous voulez peut-être du thé et des scones ? Potter, ne répondez même pas !

-Mais…

-Je pense que nous sommes tous très heureux pour monsieur Black et miss Cassidy mais est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir au cours ?

Alexia maudit véritablement ses amis en piquant un fard.

* * *

Du côté des Serpentard, Livia, Regulus, les jumelles Zabini et Antonin Dolohov ne quittaient plus leurs manuels de révision pour les BUSE. Regulus avait carrément découvert de nouveaux rayonnages à la bibliothèque qu'il ne connaissait pas alors que ça faisait cinq ans qu'il était ici.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder cette satanée horloge ?

-Hein ?

Il dévisagea Dymphna, surpris, mais c'est Phyllida qui se chargea de lui réponde. C'était souvent perturbant d'avoir une conversation avec les jumelles quand elles enchainaient ou finissaient les phrases de l'autre.

-Tu regardes l'heure depuis qu'on est arrivé, précisa-t-elle.

-Oh…Non, c'est juste que j'en ai marre de réviser. C'est tout.

Regulus tâcha de soutenir le regard vert d'eau de Livia qui le détaillait avec suspicion. Malheureusement pour elle, il était devenu très doué à ce petit jeu du mensonge. Il avait toujours su contrôler les expressions ou les émotions de son visage, ne laissant jamais rien transparaitre, même à Livia. De toute façon, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur dire qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Marlène McKinnon à 18h.

Ça allait faire la quatrième fois qu'il retrouvait la Gryffondor en cachette, toujours dans une salle de classe vide dans une zone pratiquement déserte du château. Généralement, ils se contentaient de parler pendant plus d'une heure, installés dans un vieux canapé déglingué à refaire le monde et parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Au début, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, pratiquement dans le silence, et puis elle s'était mise à bavarder sur n'importe quoi. Son chat particulièrement. Regulus en était venu à détester ce maudit félin mais au moins il était sûr d'être capable d'écrire son autobiographie tellement Marlène lui avait donné de détail. Quand il avait fini par craquer, agacé, elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à choisir un sujet car après tout ils étaient amis et les amis étaient censés parler entre eux. Ainsi, ils avaient entamé un long débat animé sur les équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Dire qu'il avait été surpris par ses connaissances aurait été un euphémisme. Souriante, Marlène avait expliqué qu'avec deux frères plus âgés, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était leur dernier rendez-vous avant les vacances et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, il ne voulait absolument pas le manquer. Aussi ridicule que ça paraisse, Marlène lui permettait d'échapper à l'ambiance des Serpentard pendant quelques heures.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire le résultat de la somme doit être égal ou supérieur au produit de la formule du calcul servant à déterminer la porosité de la poudre de veracrasse ?

Long silence.

-Quoi ?

\- Répètes lentement.

-C'est dans quelle matière de toute façon ? Dit Dolohov.

-Potion, répondit Livia sombrement. Et je refuse d'aller demander à Rogue, la dernière fois il m'a traité d'idiote qui n'avait rien compris à cet « art subtil ».

-Toujours aussi aimable…

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur révision, ils furent à nouveau interrompus quand une ombre s'abattit sur eux. Regulus leva la tête. Devant leur table se trouvait Evan Rosier dans toute sa gloire. Pour une fois il était seul, son cercle de sbires l'ayant visiblement laissé pour l'instant, même sa fiancée Elizabeth Yaxley, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Comme d'habitude, Rosier arborait une posture fière, des cheveux blonds or et des yeux noirs comme de l'encre.

-Oui ?

-Les cinquièmes années ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est vous que je cherchais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Livia sèchement.

-Simplement parler.

-De quoi ?

-De votre avenir à la sortie de Poudlard, vos projets…

Regulus n'eut pas besoin d'un traducteur. Dans le langage de Rosier et de l'époque, cela signifiait clairement qu'il fallait commencer à choisir son camp. Ce n'était un secret pour personne d'un peu près attentif et qui connaissait les mœurs des grandes familles du monde sorcier que les Rosier soutenaient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. A l'échelle de l'école, Evan incarnait ce genre de valeur.

Visiblement, cela n'échappa pas à Livia également car elle se leva brusquement, attrapant ses affaires.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un conseiller d'orientation, dit-elle avec sarcasme. A plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard impassible de Rosier. A la table, les jumelles semblèrent se concerter silencieusement, comme elles le faisaient toujours, et elles imitèrent leur amie.

-Désolé Rosier, on te l'a déjà dit. On ne fera rien tant que nous sommes à Poudlard.

-Mais si tu as besoin d'infos sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, continua Dymphna, tu sais où nous trouver.

Là aussi, Regulus comprit le message sous-jacent. Les sœurs Zabini étaient connues pour tout savoir sur tout le monde et on pouvait être sûr de la fiabilité de leur information, à condition bien sûr de mettre le prix ou d'avoir une chose à offrir en échange. Rien n'était jamais gratuit.

En tout cas, il ne restait finalement plus que lui et Antonin.

-L'un de vous a envie de suivre ces dames ? Dit Rosier froidement.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea.

-Bien. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur les Black et les Dolohov.

-Dis-nous ce que tu veux, qu'on puisse continuer à réviser.

-Direct ? J'aime ça. On a besoin de personnes comme ça.

-Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Antonin.

Rosier garda le silence une seconde comme pour ménager son effet.

-Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de notre groupe ? On répand l'idéologie sang-pur et la grandeur des vieilles familles.

-En agressant des nés-moldus, des sangs-mêlé et les traîtres à leur sang ?

-Agresser est un mot un peu fort. Nous leur parlons du seigneur des ténèbres et s'ils ne sont pas…convaincus dirons-nous, nous sommes obligés de leur jeter un sortilège d'oubli.

-Pourtant certains se souvenaient de quelques détails…

-Certes. Notre groupe compte divers éléments, de toutes les maisons et de toutes les années. Les plus jeunes ne maîtrisent pas vraiment le sortilège et ils dosent parfois mal. Des erreurs simples mais qui ne se reproduiront pas. Cela est passé pour des agressions…

-Evidemment.

Rosier dévisagea Regulus, tâchant de deviner s'il était sérieux ou cynique. Ce dernier resta stoïque. Finalement, le septième année se tourna vers Dolohov qui écoutait attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je…je ne sais pas trop. Je suis d'accord avec la suprématie du sang et des traditions sorcières, évidemment, mais pour les agressions…

-Ce ne sont pas des agressions. Vois ça différemment. On leur propose de rejoindre une cause noble malgré leur naissance, on leur offre une chance. C'est de leur faute s'ils ne la saisissent pas. Et ce que personne ne sait, c'est que plusieurs élèves ont rejoint nos rangs grâce à ce type de recrutement. Ils ont accepté et nous n'avons ainsi pas eu à leur effacer la mémoire. Ils viennent de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, même Gryffondor.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui, dit Rosier avec une voix doucereuse. Et je tiens à ajouter qu'une fois en dehors des murs du château, le seigneur des Ténèbres se souviendra de ceux qui ont été de son côté depuis le début.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Antonin venait d'une vieille famille de sang-pur mais les Dolohov avait décliné ces dernières années à cause d'argent mal investit et de certaines relations politiques infructueuses. En soutenant le mage noir, on pouvait être sûr de redorer son blason tout en restant fidèle à ses idéaux.

Regulus était dans un cas différent. Les Black n'avait nullement besoin de prouver leur supériorité, il était carrément considérer comme une des familles les plus puissantes dans la bourgeoisie sorcière avec les Malefoy, les Rosier, les Meadowes ou encore à une moindre mesure les Greengrass. Mais Regulus était l'héritier. Celui qui devait faire perdurer le nom des Black étant donné que ces cousines s'étaient toutes mariées. Et pour cela il devait commencer à tisser un cercle de relation. Quoi de mieux que le haut de l'échelle sociale avec Rosier et son groupe ?

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

-J'en suis, accepta Dolohov.

-Excellent. Et toi, Black ?

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Rosier plissa les yeux, sûrement peu à habituer à cette réponse, toutefois il hocha la tête lentement.

-Je comprends. Mais ne tarde pas trop, ma proposition n'est pas illimitée.

Regulus se contenta de promettre d'y réfléchir et le septième année s'en alla, adressant un sourire charismatique à la bibliothécaire qui lui jetait un regard suspicieux. A côté de lui, Dolohov rangea ses affaires, visiblement plus d'humeur à travailler.

-Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il. On retourna à la salle commune ?

Retourner à salle commune signifiait faire face aux questions et aux leçons de morale de Livia, d'autant plus qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être 18h. Regulus prit sa décision immédiatement.

-Je te rejoins plus tard, je vais faire un tour.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita dehors avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il dû s'arrêter au troisième étage, attendant que la volée de marche change de place. C'était la fin des cours et beaucoup d'élèves circulaient dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, le ralentissant. Exaspéré, Regulus eu des envies de meurtre quand il passa devant le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan, ce dernier le provoquant en duel à grands renforts de « vil maraud » ou « je vous chante pouilles ! ».

-Merlin… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de vouloir assassiner quelqu'un ? Dit Marlène en le voyant arriver.

-Rien, grogna-t-il. Commençons.

D'un coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte de la classe vide où il se retrouvait habituellement et pénétra à l'intérieur.

-Charmant… marmonna-t-elle, lui emboitant le pas avant de fermer le battant dans son dos.

La salle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils s'y réunissaient et Marlène soupçonnait que les elfes ne passaient même pas par ici. Une couche de poussière recouvrait l'antique bureau en bois qui avait dû appartenir à un professeur il y a quelques années, quand on faisait encore cours dans cette partie du château, et les lourds rideaux en velours qui obstruaient les fenêtres étaient infestés par les doxy, ses horribles petits insectes parfois nommés les « fées mordeuses ». Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un vieux canapé vert complètement déglingué avec des ressorts qui sortaient de la mousse éventrée. C'était devenu leur refuge préféré.

-Alors…tu as des devoirs à faire ce soir ?

-Ouais. Réviser pour les BUSE.

Marlène ne se formalisa pas du ton du jeune homme, habituée à ses réponses monosyllabiques. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant les vacances et elle avait espéré qu'ils pourraient juste discuter au lieu d'apprendre leur leçon. Il dû remarquer sa déception car l'expression de Regulus se radoucit, du moins autant qu'il en était capable.

-Mais je pourrais le faire plus tard. Allez viens, assis toi.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la blonde et rien que ça améliora directement son humeur. Il oublia instantanément Rosier ou encore Livia, se concentrant sur son…amie. Il supposait qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi maintenant même si ça lui paraissait toujours étrange. A vrai dire tout ce qui concernait Marlène n'était pas logique.

-C'est tes fiches révisions pour les potions ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Mon dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point le programme pour les BUSE était compliqué.

Regulus se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises cette expression moldu ? Ça m'a toujours dépassé. Pourquoi invoquer un dieu ?

-Je…je ne sais pas. C'est une façon de parler. Et puis quoi, tu ne crois en rien ?

-Aucune idée mais je pense que s'il y a un dieu quelque part il ne se soucie pas de nous.

Il y eu un moment de silence, le temps que Marlène réfléchisse à ses paroles, puis elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu me désespères parfois, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Regulus éclata de rire spontanément.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Reg !

-Rien, dit-il doucement. Rien. C'est juste toi.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

Elle ne paraissait pas fâchée, juste curieuse.

-Laisse tomber. Parle-moi plutôt de ce que j'ai manqué, je ne suis pratiquement pas sortie de la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Nos profs nous ont laissé notre après-midi pour réviser.

-Attends…Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Il y a eu une nouvelle agression, annonça Marlène sombrement. Une née-moldu de Serdaigle, Pandora Van Houten. Tu sais, celle qui sort avec Lovegood depuis un mois. Elle a été emmené à l'infirmerie, elle est inconsciente pour le moment. Je suppose qu'elle parlera quand elle sera réveillée. J'espère qu'elle réussira à identifier celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça.

Regulus veilla à rester impassible, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Rosier un peu plus tôt. Il savait déjà que de nombreux élèves, particulièrement des Serpentard, étaient mêlés à ces « agressions » qui relevaient plus d'un processus de recrutement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'autre chose. En entendant l'indignation dans le ton de la blonde, il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle penserait de lui si elle apprenait qu'il envisageait de rejoindre le groupe. Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée. Après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

-Sinon, reprit Marlène, il y a une autre nouveauté chez mes amis. Mais…enfin…

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Non…C'est juste, j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles pas en parler c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres.

-Ca concerne Sirius.

A la mention du nom de son frère, Regulus se crispa immédiatement. Sa première impulsion fut d'envoyer balader la jeune fille mais il se retint. Marlène ne cherchait pas à l'ennuyer, il savait que s'il voulait changer de sujet elle le suivrait sans discuter. Pourtant, il serra les poings et se força à parler d'un ton neutre.

-Je t'écoute.

La tête de Marlène valait tous les gallions du monde à cet instant.

-Sérieusement ? Enfin je veux dire…oui bien sûr…euh…Il sort avec Alexia. Alexia Cassidy, je ne sais pas si tu la connais.

-Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus ? La fille hyper mince qui traîne toujours avec Evans et compagnie ?

-C'est elle, confirma Marlène. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

-Hum…

-Regulus…Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas parlé avec ton frère ?

-McKinnon, grommela-t-il.

-Très bien, tu ne veux pas répondre. J'ai compris. Voyons tes devoirs, je vais te faire réviser.

Elle se pencha pour attraper ses fiches, les parcourant du regard en essayant de déchiffrer son écriture. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à l'interroger sur l'astronomie, elle se figea quand il reprit la parole d'une voix mécanique qui la fit frissonner.

-3 mois et demi, déclara-t-il comme s'il annonçait la météo. Ça va faire trois mois et demi qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Depuis notre retour à Poudlard. Et quand on est à la maison, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. On échange que pour le strict nécessaire.

-Je…je suis désolé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Regulus…

Il la coupa brusquement.

-Assez parlé de ça. C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller de toute façon.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. Oh attends, je voulais te donner quelque chose.

-Vraiment ?

Marlène sourit et fouilla dans son sac avant de lui tendre une énorme tablette de chocolat. Les sourcils de Regulus menacèrent de disparaître sous ses cheveux.

-Tu m'offres du chocolat ?

-Ouais ! J'ai été le chercher en cuisine. C'est pour fêter les vacances. Donc, bonnes vacances !

Mordant dans son carré de chocolat, il sourit également.

-Bonnes vacances, répéta-t-il.


	21. Chapitre 21: Vacances de noël

Chapitre XXI : Vacances de noël

Le compartiment des filles étaient étrangement silencieux. Le train était partit très tôt ce matin et disons qu'elles avaient passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à discuter, décidant de profiter de leur temps ensemble avant d'être séparées pendant deux semaines. Elles étaient bercées par les roulis du train, dormant pratiquement en position assise. Autant dire que les places près de la fenêtre s'étaient arrachées à grand renfort de coup de coussin.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Marlène regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Les montagnes et les landes écossaises commençaient à s'effacer au profit de la campagne anglaise, signe qu'il n'allait plus tarder à arriver à Londres. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses parents et ses deux frères qui avaient réussi à prendre un congé pour passer les vacances en famille. Benjamin travaillait dans l'entreprise de finance d'Orion Black, en partenariat avec Gringotts, tandis que Daniel faisait des études pour devenir botaniste. Il était actuellement en stage chez un apothicaire du chemin de traverse si sa mémoire était bonne et elle avait hâte de les revoir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle ne verrait ni ses amies ni Regulus durant deux semaines. La veille, après avoir mangé leur chocolat, ils étaient resté encore une heure ensemble. Elle lui avait fait réviser ses cours, tentant laborieusement de se souvenir du programme de l'année dernière, puis ils avaient fait une partie d'échec version sorcier. Il y a encore un mois, Marlène ne savait pas jouée, n'ayant jamais appris, et Regulus s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre. Alors certes pour l'instant il la battait à plat de couture mais elle comptait bien s'entraîner. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à Remus, il était un excellent joueur…

-Alex, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air d'une personne qui va tomber en dépression d'une seconde à l'autre ?

Marlène sortit de ses pensées en entendant la question et leva les yeux vers Alexia, assise en face d'elle. Cette dernière avait effectivement un air renfrogné.

-Rien…

-Arrête, j'ai l'impression que tu veux passer sous les roues du train, dit Lily. Crache le morceau.

-C'est juste… Je suis contente de revoir ma mère, ma sœur et mon frère évidemment mais…

-Mais pas Charles, devina Alice.

-Non, murmura-t-elle, pas lui.

Charles Harkness était le beau-père d'Alexia depuis maintenant deux ans. Il avait rencontré sa mère quelques temps après son divorce et leur relation avait été très vite. Au début, la jeune fille n'avait rien contre lui, même si l'absence de son père était dure à gérer. Ce n'était que quand ils avaient révélé leur condition de sorcier a Charles que la situation s'était dégradée. Il ne comprenait pas bien le monde de la magie, le craignait même à certains égards. Des tensions étaient apparues entre eux, avec la mère d'Alexia coincé entre les deux, souvent obligée de prendre parti. Evidemment, sa maladie n'avait rien arrangé. Charles l'avait trouvé encore plus étrange après ça, n'osant plus l'approcher pendant plusieurs jours. Aussi, elle n'était pas particulièrement impatiente de le revoir.

-Oh allez, essaya de la réconforter Dorcas, dis-toi qu'au moins t'as un de tes parents qui se soucie de toi.

-Merlin, vous faites un concours de la famille la plus nulle ou quoi ? S'exclama Alice. Souriez un peu !

-Je n'aime pas sourire.

-Dorcas !

La jeune fille esquissa une grimace en guise de sourire et Alice rigola, désespérée. Le silence retomba, chacune retournant dans son demi-sommeil pour finir leur nuit.

Dorcas ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre, mais une image surgit dans son esprit. Le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Lucinda lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis, ce qui faisait qu'elles n'avaient pas pu s'expliquer. A vrai dire, Dorcas ne savait même pas ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire. « Désolé mais j'aime les garçons » ? Et puis au fond elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait aimé ça. Elle se rappelait avec une précision étonnante les lèvres de la capitaine de Serpentard sur les siennes, ses mains frôlant ses hanches et la sensation d'étourdissement qu'elle avait éprouvée. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, semblant s'entrechoquer dans son crâne pour lui donner un mal de tête. Dorcas savait une chose : elle aimait les hommes. Elle était déjà sortie avec plusieurs d'entre eux, était même allé au-delà des simples baisers, et tout lui paraissait normal. Jusqu'à ce que Lucinda débarque. La blonde avait retourné toutes ses croyances et ses acquis d'un simple sourire et d'une voix envoûtante lors d'une rencontre à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que quelque chose clochait chez elle ? Traversait-elle ce que sa mère aurait appelé « une phase » ? Parce que franchement Dorcas était complètement paumée. Et elle détestait ça. Elle avait toujours été une fille décidée qui savait ce qu'elle voulait pourtant Lucinda venait de chambouler ses certitudes. Encore une fois, le plus perturbant était le fait qu'elle avait aimé le baiser. C'était inutile de le nier, elle y pensait tout le temps. Cette situation allait véritablement la rendre folle.

A ce moment-là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant Sirius qui entra à toute vitesse. En l'apercevant, le visage d'Alexia s'éclaira.

-Je demande l'asile politique !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Rit-elle. Non attends laisse-moi reformuler…Qu'est-ce que _tu_ as encore fait ?

-C'est James qu'a commencé !

Lily eu l'air consterné.

-Des gamins je vous jure…

-C'est faux Evans ! Lança James en arrivant soudainement. C'est lui qui a triché !

-Je n'ai pas triché, tu es mauvais perdant.

-Pas du tout. Peter est témoin.

-T'as soudoyé Peter avec des chocogrenouilles ! Protesta Sirius. Ça ne compte pas. Je demande un juge impartial.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil complice avant de passer la tête par l'embrasure et de crier dans le couloir d'une même voix :

-Remus !

* * *

A l'arrivée sur le quai, c'était la cohue. Des centaines de parents se pressaient pour tenter de récupérer leurs enfants tandis que les élèves sortaient du train par vague, traînant leur lourde valise derrière eux.

Encore sur le marchepied de son wagon, Alexia parcourut la foule du regard. Elle repéra presque immédiatement son frère et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle était persuadé que c'était sa mère qui devait venir la chercher.

-Mathieu !

D'un bond, elle s'élança vers lui, laissant sa malle dans les bras de Sirius qui commençait à ployer sous le poids combiné de la sienne et de celle d'Alexia. Son frère sourit quand elle lui sauta dans les bras, la soulevant du sol.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Quoi ? J'ai besoin d'une raison pour vouloir revoir ma petite sœur ?

-Matt…

-D'accord, céda-t-il. Maman et Charles devaient aller chercher Sarah à l'aéroport. Elle revient de France aujourd'hui.

Alexia hocha la tête. Sa sœur de 25 ans était partit étudier dans le sud de la France pour un stage de trois mois et revenait passer les fêtes en famille. Finalement, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, au moins elle aurait un peu de temps seule avec son frère.

Derrière elle, Sirius arriva en portant sa valise, James sur les talons.

-Princesse, qu'est-ce que t'as mis là-dedans ? Des briques ?

-Oh sois un homme, lui répliqua James. Souffre en silence. Salut Cassidy !

-James Potter, dit Mathieu en souriant. Mon meilleur poursuiveur. Tu as repris mon poste apparemment ?

-Et ouais. J'ai été nommé capitaine !

-Tu t'es auto-proclamé capitaine, corrigea Alexia.

-Tu n'es plus dans l'équipe, tu n'as rien à dire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Pour ne pas se faire bousculer, leur petit groupe se décala sous une arcade en pierre, près du mur servant à regagner le monde moldu. Alexia repéra ses amies qui partaient, leur adressant un signe de la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Dorcas et sa petite sœur Artemisia s'en allaient seules, leurs parents n'étant même pas venu les chercher. A côté d'elle, les garçons continuaient à parler de Quidditch, James et Mathieu comparant leur expérience de capitaine. A un moment, Remus vint les interrompre pour les prévenir qu'il partait, déposant Peter chez lui sur le trajet. Les Maraudeurs se promirent de se voir pendant les vacances, ce qui fit sourire Alexia. A croire qu'ils étaient vraiment inséparables.

Soudain, une voix sèche claqua sur leur gauche.

-Sirius ! On ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme se tendit et il fronça les sourcils. Même James se raidit.

-J'arrive mère, répondit-il avec insolence.

Alexia se tourna en direction de la femme en frissonnant. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'année et se tenait à côté de son fils cadet ainsi que de son mari, Orion Black. Rien qu'à sa posture on pouvait deviner son appartenance à une vieille famille de sang-pur. Elle portait une longue robe noir attachée en corset sur le devant, un chignon compliqué et un chapeau à large bord. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de la lanière de son sac à main, ce qui évoqua les serres d'un oiseau de proie dans l'esprit d'Alexia. Une autre chose perturbante à son sujet était sa ressemblance avec son plus jeune fils. Bien sûr, toute la famille arborait les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux gris mais si Sirius tenait incontestablement de son père, Regulus avait hérité des traits de visage de sa mère.

-On se parle via le miroir quand tu rentres, chuchota James à son meilleur ami. Bonne chance.

-Ouais…marmonna-t-il. Retour en enfer.

Son ton fataliste serra la gorge d'Alexia. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, de l'embrasser, mais elle se retint. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne voudrait pas étaler leur relation devant sa famille qu'il détestait. Au lieu de ça, elle imita James en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et s'autorisa un sourire pour le soutenir tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

-Ils avaient l'air très sympa…commenta Mathieu avec ironie dès qu'ils eurent franchit le passage.

-Et encore, je trouve que sa mère était plus chaleureuse que d'habitude, rétorqua James avant de soupirer, l'air perturbé. Bon j'y vais aussi, mes parents m'attendent. A plus Alex !

A nouveau seuls, Alexia et son frère décidèrent de rentrer également. Inspirant fortement, elle posa une main sur son bras, prête pour le transplanage d'escorte. Elle avait hâte de passer son permis parce qu'être transporté par quelqu'un d'autre n'avait réellement rien d'agréable. Elle ressentit la sensation familière d'un crochet qui la tirait au niveau du ventre puis ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Le souffle coupé, elle eut l'impression de passer dans un tuyau trop étroit et les couleurs se brouillèrent devant des yeux. Quand la réalité réapparut, elle se pencha en avant, habitué à la nausée et au mal de tête qui ne tarderaient pas à se dissiper.

-Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Ouais, juste deux minutes.

-Tu as besoin d'une fiole ? Un médicament ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Je peux encore transplaner sans que tu commandes mon cercueil.

Mathieu tressaillit et recula d'un pas comme si elle l'avait giflé. Aussitôt, elle culpabilisa.

-Matt…je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais, coupa-t-il. J'avais juste oublié ce que ça faisait de s'inquiéter dès que tu es dans mon champ de vision.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

-Sérieusement ? Tu es dans le déni à ce point ?

-Je ne suis pas dans le déni !

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que tes amis savent que tu es malade ?

Alexia détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre, lui donnant une réponse assez explicite. Son frère se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Allez viens, on rentre.

Sans un mot, elle saisit sa valise et lui emboita le pas. Dès qu'ils claquèrent la porte, des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir et une femme aux cheveux bruns coupés court arriva en courant.

-Maman !

-Alex ! Oh ce que tu m'as manqué !

Mrs Cassidy serra sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant, rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par une seconde jeune fille un peu plus âgée qu'Alexia.

-Salut Sarah.

-Enfin, tous mes enfants à la maison. C'était trop vide sans vous.

-Promis, on fera le maximum de bruit, dit Mathieu.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de détruire la maison non plus…

Amusée, Alexia se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère et de sa sœur, son regard errant sur la maison. Même si elle adorait Poudlard, elle devait avouer qu'elle était heureuse d'être rentrée. Alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau, elle entendit soudainement une autre voix. Une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à retrouver aujourd'hui.

-Regardez qui vient de rentrer !

-Papa ? S'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mes enfants ?

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, elle se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Quand il referma ses bras autour d'elle, elle crut retourner en enfance. Elle était à nouveau la petite fille qui venait se blottir contre lui quand elle avait fait un cauchemar. Ses parents s'étaient séparés quand elle avait 7 ans et elle se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie. C'était sa mère qui avait obtenu leur garde mais l'attention générale à la maison c'était concentrée sur Sarah, en pleine crise d'adolescence suite au divorce. Après cela, c'était Mathieu qui avait mal vécu la situation à l'arrivée de Charles. Autant dire qu'elle s'était souvent sentie délaissée.

En parlant de son beau-père, il arriva lui aussi, l'air mal à l'aise par leur présence à tous.

-Content de te revoir Alexia.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en tentant un semblant de politesse.

Un léger silence s'installa, puis Mathieu proposa de monter les valises de ses sœurs à l'étage. Alors qu'Alexia allait leur emboiter le pas, sa mère lui posa une main pour la retenir.

-Chérie, on aimerait te parler. Tu peux venir une minute ?

Un mauvais pressentiment se diffusa dans son corps, une boule se formant dans son ventre comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée. Lentement, elle descendit la marche sur laquelle elle se trouvait et se dirigea vers le salon. Ses parents étaient déjà assis sur l'un des canapés tandis que Charles tirait une chaise près d'eux. Indécise, elle piétina une seconde dans l'embrasure avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil, juste en face de sa mère. Il y eut un moment de flottement comme si personne ne savait vraiment par quoi commencer puis son père prit la parole, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux en joignant ses mains ensemble.

-On doit te parler ma chérie…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

-Et bien…en fait… Ta mère et moi avons pris une décision.

-Avec Charles, précisa Mrs Cassidy.

-Avec Charles, répéta son père avec raideur.

Alexia sentit la boule dans son ventre se serrer un peu plus. Ça commençait mal. Ses parents ne se parlaient que pour le strict minimum et c'était un miracle qu'ils soient tous les deux-là, assis côte à côte. Mais le plus spectaculaire était que son père accepte de rester dans la même pièce que Charles…

-Comment ça ? Quelle décision ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais le docteur Tyler nous a envoyé une lettre avec tes résultats ?

Comment l'oublier ? Elle se rappelait encore de la sensation de panique, de rage et d'impuissance quand elle l'avait reçu, l'heure entière passée dans le noir, coincée dans un stupide placard à balais. Et puis surtout le baiser avec Sirius. Alors qu'elle se remémorait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se rendit compte que son père attendait toujours une réponse et elle rougit fortement.

-Hein ? La lettre ! Oh oui… Je l'ai reçu.

-Alors tu as vu les résultats. La maladie a empiré.

-Je sais, il faut que j'aille passer un examen la semaine prochaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irais.

Sa mère parut mal à l'aise.

-Non chérie, ce n'est pas de ça que nous voulions parler… Enfin, bien sûr que tu iras au rendez-vous mais…mais il y a autre chose.

-Je ne comprends rien, avoua Alexia. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Alex, souffla-t-elle. Tu es malade. Ça ne sert à rien de le nier ou de prétendre que ça va s'arranger puisque de toute évidence les traitements ne fonctionnent pas…

Sa voix se fissura sur la dernière phrase et elle lutta contre les larmes un instant.

-Ta santé se dégrade vite, plus vite que les médicomages ne l'avaient prévu. On en a discuté et on pense que ça serait mieux que…que tu restes à la maison un certain temps. Histoire d'aller mieux, d'être plus proche de l'hôpital pour avoir des visites et un suivi régulier…

-Ouais, pas de problème. Je suis là pour deux semaines de toute façon.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas Alex, intervint Charles doucement. Il faudrait que tu restes vraiment à la maison pour te reposer. Tout le temps.

Alexia cligna des yeux, perplexe.

-Mais…J'ai cours. Je ne peux pas juste arrêter d'aller à Poudlard.

-On pourrait engager un précepteur ou tu feras une pause pendant un moment…

-Quoi ? Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-C'est pour ton bien chérie…

-Non ! J'ai des amis au château, je ne peux pas me volatiliser comme ça en un clin d'œil. Et il faut que je passe mes ASPIC !

-Alex, tenta son père avec diplomatie, tu es malade. Tu n'arriveras pas à tenir le rythme.

-C'est ce que vous disiez aussi pour le Quidditch, rétorqua-t-elle, pourtant j'ai tenu plus de deux ans. Si je prends mon traitement sans faire de sport tout ira bien.

-Les résultats montrent le contraire ! Hurla Mrs Cassidy, les mains tremblantes. Sois raisonnable !

Secouant la tête, la jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle déglutit difficilement.

-Non, murmura-t-elle encore une fois. Je refuse.

-Mais…

-Je ne peux pas abandonner les cours, ni Lily, Dorcas, Sirius…

Elle s'étrangla sur le dernier prénom, ayant l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac à la simple idée de ne plus revoir. Elle avait espéré pendant des mois que leur relation avance, qu'elle ne soit plus uniquement cataloguée comme « la meilleure amie », ce n'était pas pour maintenant rester cloitrée dans sa chambre sans voir personne à cause de cette maudite maladie.

Son père parut voir sa détresse car il se pencha vers elle, lui prenant la main.

-Ecoute, ce n'est que temporaire. Voir si la situation s'améliore et…

-Mais elle ne s'améliora pas ! Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Je vais mourir !

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est la vérité, je vais mourir et aucun de vous ne pourra rien faire !

Sa mère éclata en sanglot et Charles s'empressa d'aller la réconforter, passant un bras autour d'elle, tandis que son père bondissait sur ses pieds.

-Alexia ! Ça suffit !

-Pourquoi ? C'est de mon avenir dont on parle là ! Cria-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa mère, jouant sa dernière carte. Maman, maman s'il te plait ! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être à Poudlard toi. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas juste le quitter comme ça. Je… je ne pourrais pas rester enfermée à la maison en sachant que tous mes amis se promènent dans le parc près du lac Noir, sont en sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou passe leur dimanche dans la salle commune. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

Les mots de sa fille semblèrent atteindre Mrs Cassidy car son expression se fit lointaine un instant, comme si elle se remémorait elle-même les souvenirs de sa scolarité dans le fabuleux château. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alexia, analysant profondément son expression, jugeant sa détermination. Son inquiétude lui rongeait toujours la poitrine mais elle soupira lourdement, indécise.

-Chérie…

-Je t'en supplie maman, fais pas ça, sanglota-t-elle. Je te jure que ça ira, j'irais à l'hôpital faire tous les examens, je prendrais les médicaments et je…je…

Alexia n'arriva pas à continuer, se contenta de serrer les mains de sa mère entre les siennes de toutes ses forces. Elle savait que ça serait cette dernière qui prendrait la décision, son père et Charles la suivant quoiqu'il arrive. Le silence sembla s'étirer indéfiniment et elle était presque sûre qu'elle pouvait compter les battements de son cœur qui martelaient dans sa poitrine.

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle finalement. Mais si ton état s'aggrave, tu rentres immédiatement. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui ! Promis. Merci maman ! Merci !

Une vague de soulagement la submergea et elle lui sauta dans les bras, riant à travers ses larmes.


	22. Chapitre 22: Quitter le diable

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, il me tient particulièrement à cœur :)**

Chapitre XXII : Quitter le diable

Avec une grimace, Sirius observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. L'image lui renvoya la même que d'habitude, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux yeux gris et aux traits aristocrates, à la seule exception près du bleu qui fleurissait sur sa pommette. Doucement, il porta la main à sa joue et retint un cri de douleur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord du lavabo tandis qu'il inspirait fortement, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il ne savait même plus ce qui lui avait valu ce coup au départ, le plus probable était qu'il avait encore poussé son père à bout. Orion n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Généralement, il se contentait de faire taire son fils aîné quand le ton montait avec un coup de ce genre. Sa mère préférait utiliser la magie. A chacun son style.

Le souffle haché pendant que sa colère retombait un peu plus chaque seconde, il retourna dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds. En bas, il pouvait entendre les invités arriver les uns après les autres mais il retardait au maximum le moment de descendre les rejoindre. Foutue réunion de famille ! Ce n'était même pas encore noël, cependant sa grand-mère Irma avait décidé de réunir tout le monde pour une occasion «surprise » avec une semaine d'avance. Sirius avait ricané en entendant cela. Surprise, tu parles ! Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Bellatrix avait enfin reçu son tatouage et intégrer les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Soupirant, le jeune homme se laissa basculer en arrière sur son lit, fixant le plafond, l'humeur maussade. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'échapper ce soir, aller chez un de ses amis ou même chez Alexia mais sa mère avait précisé que sa présence était exigée. Tout était question d'apparence dans cette famille. Sirius apparentait plus cela à une mascarade et il était la marionnette dont ses parents tiraient les ficelles. Il pourrait toujours clamer haut et fort son indépendance, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était prisonnier dans sa propre maison.

Soudain, une voix déchira le silence.

\- Sirius ! Regulus !

\- La harpie entre en jeu, murmura-t-il. C'est parti.

En roulant sur lui-même il se remit sur ses pieds avant de sortir de sa chambre. Juste en face, la porte de son frère s'ouvrit également et Regulus eu un mouvement d'arrêt en le voyant. Ils se dévisagèrent une seconde puis, sans un mot, descendirent les escaliers tandis que les têtes d'elfes décapités semblaient les suivre sur leur passage.

\- Ah ! Les voilà. Asseyez-vous les garçons.

\- Tu aurais pu faire un effort sur ta coiffure, marmonna son père quand il s'assit.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire insolent, fixant son regard sur sa cousine Narcissa, juste en face de lui. Immédiatement, il songea à Andromeda. Merlin ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là. Peut-être que la soirée aurait été un peu plus supportable.

Immédiatement, l'attention générale fut capturée par Bellatrix qui ne cessait de parler avec révérence de son précieux mage noir. Sirius en était écœuré. Las, il se servit un autre verre de vin, espérant que ça l'aiderait à supporter sa famille pour le reste du repas. A un moment, Orion se leva pour porter un toast et la devise familiale retentit dans la pièce.

\- Toujours Pur !

Sirius ricana.

\- Un problème ? Demanda sèchement la tante Druella.

\- Rien…Je me demandais juste combien de temps on tiendrait sans parler de pureté du sang. On est presque au plat, bravo, vous faites des progrès !

\- Sirius ! Ne commence pas !

\- C'est vous qui avez insisté pour que je sois là mère.

Walburga pinça les lèvres mais ce fut Bellatrix qui répondit avec hargne, comme d'habitude.

\- Espèce d'ingrat ! Tu fais partie de la famille la plus pure d'Angleterre !

\- Crois-moi, je m'en passerais bien.

\- Rigole Sirius, oh oui rigole. Mais quand tu n'auras plus rien, moi je marcherais fièrement aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus glorieuse que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré.

\- Si c'est la récompense pour être une meurtrière je préfère encore…

Mais Bellatrix l'interrompit, élevant le ton pour bien se faire entendre.

\- Visiblement, Sirius a envie qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Alors vas-y. Comment vont tes amis ?

Il plissa les yeux, sentant le piège dans la voix mielleuse de la jeune femme.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Oh allez cousin, ne sois pas timide. J'ai entendu dire que Fleamont Potter avait eu quelques ennuis ces temps-ci. Les Aurors subissent de lourdes pertes, non ?

\- Je suppose que tu es plus au courant que moi, Bella. Après tout, tu as assisté aux attaques non ?

\- Effectivement, répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de mentir. Ça serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce cher Fleamont n'est-ce pas ? Il laisserait veuve et orphelin derrière lui…

Sirius crispa les poings à la menace à peine voilée. En tant que second en chef du bureau des Aurors, il savait pertinemment que le père de James risquait sa vie plus de fois qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

\- Tu aimes ça hein Bella ? Inspirer la peur partout où tu vas. Est-ce que les enfants s'écartent déjà sur ton passage ou tu prévois de jeter encore quelques impardonnables pour parfaire ta réputation ?

\- Sirius ! Hurla sa mère.

\- Quoi ? La vérité est dure à entendre ?

\- Arrête, tu deviens ridicule !

Elle le fusillait du regard, tremblante de rage, tandis que tous les invités suivaient la conversation sans oser intervenir, sachant pertinemment que cette affaire se jouait entre la mère et le fils. Il y a des années, Walburga aurait eu le dessus mais aujourd'hui Sirius n'était plus un petit garçon et il n'avait plus peur.

\- Regardez-vous tous avec vos idéaux, cracha-t-il. Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs sans vous rendre compte à quel point cette famille est devenu synonyme de persécution et de magie noire.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas insulter le nom de nos ancêtres ! Tu n'es qu'une honte, une trahison !

\- C'est ce que vous pensez ? Une honte ? Pourtant quand vous serez tous morts, votre précieux nom gravé sur vos tombes, je serais l'héritier. Et croyez-moi mère, vous aurez de quoi vous retourner dans votre cercueil !

-Comment oses-tu ? Tu me dois tout ! Je t'ai donné la vie, je t'ai élevé. Sans moi tu ne serais rien !

\- C'est vrai que vous avez été une mère parfaite, railla-t-il.

Rouge de fureur, Walburga se leva, manquant de renverser sa chaise dans le mouvement. Sirius l'imita immédiatement, la dominant de sa taille. L'enfant s'était transformé en homme sous ses yeux, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites et les faisant littéralement exploser ce soir.

\- J'aurais dû t'étouffer dans ton berceau, siffla-t-elle, la voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

\- Je regrette presque que vous ne l'ayez pas fait.

\- Oh Sirius… Tu crois ne pas être comme nous mais regarde-toi. L'insolence, la morgue des Black. Tu ne peux pas rejeter le sang qui coule dans tes veines.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de blêmir de rage en entendant ses mots.

\- Vous en êtes certaine mère? Parce que je serais ravi de vous prouver le contraire !

\- Vraiment ? Mais écoute-toi ! Les paroles d'un adolescent sans éducation. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous, sans moi ?

\- Rien ne peut être pire que cette maison !

\- Tu changeras d'avis Sirius. Un jour, tu comprendras à quel point tu as tort et que la pureté du sang est la seule cause digne d'être défendue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres montre la voie.

\- C'est aussi ce que vous aviez dit à Andromeda ?

Le teint de Walburga s'enflamma à l'évocation de sa nièce.

\- On verra si tu tiens toujours tes discours grandiloquents face à Lui, répliqua-t-elle, une lueur de folie dansante dans ses yeux gris.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh allons Sirius, tu ne crois tout de même pas que Bellatrix sera la seule à rejoindre ses rangs ? Comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, tu es l'héritier…

Sirius vacilla sur ses jambes en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Il eut l'impression de tomber en chute libre, incapable de s'accrocher quelque part. La pièce entière s'effaça sous ses yeux et son champ de vision se rétrécit sur sa mère, occultant tout le reste. La harpie semblait jubiler.

\- Jamais ! S'écria-t-il en recouvrant sa voix. Tu m'entends ? Je refuse !

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant. Tu devrais être honoré de servir une cause qui te dépasse.

\- Au diable votre cause !

\- Petit impertinent ! Je suis ta mère, tu me dois le respect. A moi et à cette famille !

\- Vous êtes complètement folle…souffla-t-il. Dévorée par votre ambition, vos traditions. Ça vous conduira à votre perte. Et entendez mes mots, mère, parce qu'ils se réaliseront. Vous mourrez dans cette maison que vous aimez tant, entourée des portraits de vos chers ancêtres, mais vous serez seule. Seule comme vous l'avez été le reste de votre existence, rongée par votre haine et vos regrets. Et je boirais à votre mort !

La dernière phrase claqua dans la pièce, tout le monde se figeant face à l'audace du jeune homme. Walburga elle-même paraissait avoir arrêté de respirer, dévisageant son fils ainé. Elle lui avait donné naissance et l'avait tenu contre son sein alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Cet enfant turbulent qui ressemblait tant à son père et qui aujourd'hui la haïssait plus que tout. Pourtant, malgré son rejet de sa famille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le Black en lui. Cette conviction qui perçait dans sa voix, ce mélange de colère et de folie qui l'habitait en cet instant. Le sang ne pouvait mentir et des siècles de traditions se trouvaient en lui. Il pouvait renier son héritage autant qu'il le souhaitait, elle connaissait la vérité. On n'échappe pas à la famille.

\- Tu es un Black, Sirius, dit-elle d'un ton chancelant. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit…

\- S'il ne faut que ça, coupa-t-il, alors très bien. Adieu !

Brusquement, il leva son verre comme un salut ironique et insolent puis l'avala d'une traite. Sans un mot de plus, il commença à s'éloigner et Walburga fit un pas en avant, sa baguette à la main.

\- Sirius ! Claqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'en vais. Plutôt mourir que de rester une seconde de plus avec vous !

\- Si tu fais ça… Je te jure, Sirius, que si tu passes cette porte ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. Tu seras déshérité à la minute où tu auras franchi ce seuil.

\- Parfait !

Il planta une dernière fois son regard dans celui de sa mère, la défiant de le retenir et recula à nouveau. Walburga eu un sursaut d'espoir en le voyant se figer dans l'embrasure, les épaules tendues comme s'il hésitait mais Sirius se tourna vers son frère, toujours assis à table.

\- Reg'… C'est ta dernière chance. Tu viens ou pas ?

\- Qu…Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendu. C'est eux ou moi.

\- Regulus ! Rugit-t-elle. Reste où tu es. Ne bouge pas.

\- C'est ton choix, rétorqua Sirius. On peut partir ensemble.

\- Je…

\- Si tu préfères être le parfait héritier, libre à toi, mais tu ne seras plus mon frère.

Regulus sembla complètement déstabilisé et resta immobile, son regard alternant entre sa mère et son aîné. La tension dans la pièce était tellement palpable que même Kreattur ne bougea pas, recroquevillé dans un coin de mur.

Face au silence de son frère, Sirius comprit. Avec un rictus désabusé, il détourna la tête.

\- Evidemment. Les Black avant tout pas vrai ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il fit volte-face. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'aller chercher des affaires dans sa chambre, il avait déjà sa baguette et il ne voulait rien qui vienne de cette foutue maison. Alors qu'il passait la porte, la voix de sa mère rugit dans son dos.

\- Va en Enfer !

Il ne se retourna pas.

\- Je le quitte au contraire !

Enfin libre, Sirius s'enfonça dans la nuit.

* * *

Concentré, James fixa avec insistance le plateau de jeu en face de lui. Il savait que son prochain coup serait déterminant et le sourire de son père n'avait rien pour le rassurer. Sur leur gauche, sa mère le regardait elle-aussi, l'air amusé.

\- Cavalier en E5, dit-il finalement.

Le sourire de Mr Potter s'agrandit. Calmement, il joua à son tour et James baissa la tête en voyant sa reine se faire éjecter de l'échiquier. Il venait de se faire battre à plat de couture. Encore.

\- Désolé fiston. Echec et mat.

\- T'es pire que Remus…

Sa mère éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est rien, James. Tu y arriveras la prochaine fois.

\- C'est que tu avais dit hier…

\- Ah… souffla-t-elle. Tu sais, on ne peut pas être bon partout. Regarde ton père, il n'arrive toujours pas à digérer sa défaite au Quidditch de cet été.

\- Euphemia ! On avait dit que tu n'en parlerais pas.

\- Oups !

Elle lui jeta un regard pétillant, réprimant à grande peine un sourire. Mr Potter feint d'être blessé et se pencha vers son fils, chuchotant assez fort pour être parfaitement audible.

\- Ne confis jamais rien à une femme, dit-il solennellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire Fleamont Potter ?

James leva les mains, agitant un drapeau blanc imaginaire.

\- On se calme. Présence d'enfant sur le champ de bataille.

\- Tu as cessé d'être un enfant le jour où tu as commencé à te raser, rétorqua sa mère. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques années tu étais encore mon bébé dans son petit pyjama…

\- Maman !

\- Excuse-moi. C'était mon moment nostalgie.

Souriant, James regarda ses parents. Parfois ils pouvaient vraiment être étranges. Et la suite de la conversation ne fit que confirmer cette affirmation.

\- En fait, j'ai reçu ton bulletin du premier trimestre aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, grimaça-t-il. Alors ?

\- La même chose que l'année dernière ; notes excellentes sauf en Divination et un comportement déplorable. McGonagall a même ajouté en bas de la page qu'elle te voyait plus en heure de colle qu'en cours. On avait dit que tu ferais un effort James…

\- Je sais mais…

\- Ne te fatigue pas en excuse, j'entends les mêmes depuis tes onze ans. Je suis habitué. Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu as plusieurs retards le matin.

\- Panne de réveil… ?

Sa mère ne parut pas dupe.

\- James, je t'ai déjà vu te lever à l'aube pour jouer au Quidditch. Tu n'as pas de problème pour te réveiller d'habitude. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu te perds dans le château, tu connais cette école comme ta poche.

Mal à l'aise, James se tortilla dans son fauteuil. C'est vrai qu'il avait souvent eu du mal à sortir de son lit ces derniers temps. Les devoirs en sixième année devenaient de plus en plus compliqués, il y avait aussi les entraînements de Quidditch et surtout les nuits blanches une fois par mois à cause du loup-garou. Evidemment c'était exclu de révéler à ses parents qu'un de ses meilleur ami était un lycanthrope. Il l'avait juré à Remus, il emporterait son secret dans la tombe.

Attendant toujours une réponse, Mrs Potter reprit de façon détachée.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-elle. Parce que tu peux nous en parler tu sais.

\- Une fille ? Ajouta son père malicieusement.

James comprit soudain le tour que venait de prendre la discussion.

\- Je vois… Bien tenté mais vous ne saurez rien.

\- Les adolescents, soupira Mr Potter comme si le mot à lui seul était un juron affreux. Ils pensent toujours être plus malins que nous. Donc si je te parle d'une certaine Lily Evans… ?

\- Co…comment ?

Avec un clin d'œil victorieux, sa mère répondit d'une voix chantante.

\- Peter est un garçon adorable. Il donne énormément d'information autour d'un verre de lait et une assiette de biscuit.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'inviter hier.

\- Alors cette Lily ? C'est ta copine ?

James s'ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste presque automatique.

\- Pas vraiment non…

\- Mais tu aimerais bien… ?

\- Maman ! Ça suffit, on peut changer de sujet ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, cependant on toqua soudainement à la porte. C'est ce qu'on appelait être sauvé par le gong. Fronçant les sourcils, Mr Potter jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur le manteau de la cheminée qui indiquait 23h15 passée. Il s'éloigna dans le couloir pour aller ouvrir tandis que James et sa mère échangeaient un regard perplexe. Ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer la conversation, uniquement des voix étouffées qui leur parvenaient depuis le perron de la maison. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que son père ne revienne, Sirius dans son sillage.

La surprise de voir son meilleur ami débarquer à cette heure-ci étonna James pourtant il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius était trempé, comme s'il était resté dehors sous la pluie pendant un moment et même ses mèches de cheveux noirs plaquées sur son visage n'arrivaient pas à cacher le bleu sur sa joue. Il avait l'air hagard, les mains tremblantes et les épaules voutés.

C'est bien simple, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sirius semblait brisé.

\- Je… Je me suis barré, James. C'est terminé.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Un peu comme d'habitude.

Sirius déglutit et ferma les yeux brièvement avant de les rouvrir.

\- J'en pouvais plus James. Tu aurais dû les entendre…

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'assoir, intervint Mrs Potter avec douceur, s'avançant vers lui.

Mais le jeune homme recula, secouant la tête. Le corps agité de tremblements, il se mit à faire les cents pas et sa voix se durcit quand il reprit la parole.

\- Je les hais ! Tous !

\- Sirius…

\- Crois-moi Cornedrue, si tu avais été là…

James frissonna en l'entendant employer son surnom de Maraudeurs devant ses parents, sachant que son meilleur ami devait vraiment être perturbé pour laisser échapper cela.

\- La harpie voulait que je le rejoigne, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

\- Qui ?

\- A ton avis ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme dirait ma chère cousine. Elle aussi était complètement folle ce soir. Comme si ça devrait me surprendre…

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu as juste claqué la porte ?

Avec un rire sans joie, Sirius s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

\- Ouais, c'est un peu ça. J'ai marché dans Londres pendant environ une heure avant d'appeler le Magicobus. Ton adresse est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Il y eu un léger silence.

\- Je… je ne savais pas où aller.

\- C'est bon, assura James immédiatement. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux.

Mr Potter s'empressa d'approuver, regardant Sirius avec gravité.

\- Tu es le bienvenu chez nous, évidemment.

\- Merci. Mais...

\- Quoi ?

\- Regulus, murmura-t-il. J'ai essayé, James. Je jure que j'ai essayé ! Je lui ai proposé de venir !

\- Il n'a pas voulu ?

Sirius serra les mâchoires, se retenant visiblement à grande peine d'envoyer son poing dans le mur.

\- Il avait bien trop peur de désobéir à notre mère. Le lâche. Il aurait pu… On aurait pu partir ensemble !

\- Sirius, tu n'es pas responsable des décisions de ton frère…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est qu'une question de mois avant qu'il ne soit enrôlé chez les mangemorts et je ne pourrais rien faire parce que c'était censé être moi !

\- Arrête, ne dis pas ça.

\- Mais c'est la vérité James. Je suis l'aîné, l'héritier.

James s'approcha de son meilleur ami, plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Il était rare de le voir aussi sérieux et même ses parents ne tentèrent pas de s'interposer, comprenant que la conversation se jouait entre les deux garçons.

\- Et tu n'es pas comme eux. Quoiqu'ils disent Sirius tu es différent d'eux. Le simple fait que tu sois là ce soir le prouve.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié…

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu es venu. On est frère non ?

\- James…

L'expression du brun se fit encore plus déterminée.

\- C'est vrai, après tout tu aurais pu aller chez Remus ou Peter mais c'est chez moi que tu es venu ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ?

Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et sinon, reprit James plus calmement, comment t'as eu ce bleu ?

\- Hum ? Dit-il en portant mécaniquement la main à sa joue. Oh un excès de zèle de mon père.

\- Très bien ça suffit, intervint Mrs Potter les larmes aux yeux. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reparle de tout ça demain, une fois que tout le monde sera reposé. Allez, on va dormir.

\- Je peux prendre le canapé pour ce…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Sirius, coupa-t-elle avec gentillesse. Tu dormiras dans la chambre de James cette nuit et je te préparais la chambre d'ami demain. Ta chambre en fait. Tu es chez toi, d'accord ?

Une boule dans la gorge et incapable d'articuler la moindre parole, il acquiesça, tentant de faire passer sa reconnaissance sans mots. Alors que les deux adolescents quittaient la pièce pour monter les escaliers, Mr Potter les arrêta une ultime fois.

\- Sirius, appela-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ?

La réponse fusa sans réfléchir.

\- Certain, dit-il. J'ai choisi mon camp.


	23. Chapitre 23: L'enquête avance

Chapitre XXIII : L'enquête avance

Tout était identique, comme si rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ. Son lit avec sa couverture lilas était parfaitement fait, une pile de livre en équilibre précaire s'entassait sur son bureau et ses vinyles s'alignaient sur son étagère. Lily tourna sur elle-même une fois de plus, englobant sa chambre du regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certes, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son dortoir à Poudlard mais c'était sa chambre d'enfance, celle où elle avait grandi. En quelques enjambées, elle alla se planter devant la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux. Même la rue n'avait pas changée.

La petite banlieue de Carbone-les-Mines, ville ouvrière dans la région des Midlands, était composée de lotissement, de maisons en briques et d'une rivière qui coupait le quartier en deux. Lily avait appris à faire du vélo dans ses rues, observant ses voisins, les pelouses bien entretenues ainsi que les demeures toutes semblables au charme typiquement britannique. C'était chez elle. En réalisant cela, un sentiment de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine.

\- Lily ! Descends ! C'est l'heure de dîner.

\- J'arrive maman !

La jeune fille repoussa sa lourde valise pas encore défaite dans un coin de la chambre et se précipita dehors. Ses pas raisonnèrent dans l'escalier puis elle entra dans le salon, haussant un sourcil en voyant que ses parents et Pétunia s'y trouvaient déjà tous ensemble assis autour de la table.

-T'aurais dû m'appeler pour aider à mettre la table…

-Mais non ! Dit Mrs Evans en souriant. Tu dois être fatiguée avec le voyage, reposes-toi.

-Ca sent bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Poulet et riz à la crème. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Lily sourit. Etre à la maison à nouveau paraissait presque étrange. D'habitude elle mangeait entourée d'un brouhaha permanent en surveillant du coin de l'œil que Potter ne renverse pas la cruche de jus de citrouille sur la tête de quelqu'un. Pourtant, pendant deux semaines, elle allait pouvoir être une fille normale, sans magie ni baguette. Et surtout elle pourrait enfin écouter la radio ou regarder la télévision. Retour au monde moderne !

\- Bon appétit.

\- Merci, dit Mr Evans en se servant une aile de poulet. Alors Lily, raconte-nous. Comment ça se passe à l'école ?

\- Oh bien, comme d'habitude. Les cours, les profs, les devoirs…

\- Vous avez été à Pré-au-Gard ?

\- Pré-au-Lard, corrigea doucement. Oui, on a eu une sortie il y a deux semaines. J'ai ramené des bonbons.

Son père eu l'air ravi. Cependant, Lily remarqua que sa sœur s'était légèrement crispée à la mention de toutes ses choses « bizarres » et elle tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi Tunie ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hum ? Oui… J'ai obtenu un poste de secrétaire dans l'entreprise du Dr Hurtnell. Tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Bien sûr. Il te donnait toujours des sucettes à la cerise après une consultation quand on était petite.

Pétunia hocha la tête, se rappelant elle aussi ce souvenir. Elle allait bientôt fêter ses dix-neuf ans et avait terminé ses études l'année dernière.

\- Chérie, parle-lui de Vernon, intervint leur mère avec entrain.

Aussitôt, les joues de sa sœur s'empourprèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre en jouant nerveusement avec sa fourchette.

\- Je…C'est mon nouveau petit ami. On s'est rencontré à un bal en septembre, sur la grande place. Il s'appelle Vernon, Vernon Dursley.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama Lily. C'est génial ! Je pourrais le rencontrer ?

Pétunia eu l'air paniqué.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il pourrait te trouver étrange. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'on est une famille de fou.

\- Pétunia ! Cria Mrs Evans tandis que Lily se tassait sur sa chaise. Ne sois pas méchante.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Je ne veux pas que Vernon prenne peur parce qu'il y a aura une chouette dans la maison ou que la conversation dérive sur des formules magiques !

Un silence lourd de tension plana au-dessus de la table jusqu'à ce que Lily ne décide de le briser, se forçant à sourire pour masquer son malaise.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle, je comprends. C'est ton choix.

\- Mais…

\- Non maman, vraiment, ce n'est rien. Peut-être que je pourrais le voir plus tard, c'est juste encore un peu tôt.

\- Exactement, approuva sa sœur. Plus tard sera mieux.

Le repas continua, chacun racontant des anecdotes pour détendre l'atmosphère mais Lily n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Prétendre que l'attitude de sa sœur ne la blessait pas aurait été un mensonge sauf qu'elle refusait de le montrer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'inquiéter ses parents. Mécaniquement, elle avala son assiette en prenant part à la conversation de temps en temps. Elle ne comprenait sincèrement pas comment sa relation avec Pétunia avait pu se détériorer à ce point. D'autant plus que ça semblait empirer chaque année. Instinctivement, elle repensa aux paroles que Potter lui avait dites quand elle avait douze ans, en haut de la volière par une journée brumeuse.

 _Ce jour-là elle avait reçu une lettre de sa sœur, la dernière qu'elle ne lui ait jamais envoyée au château, lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre dans une école de monstre. C'était après une violente dispute pendant les vacances et visiblement Pétunia avait encore des comptes à régler. Potter était arrivé à ce moment précis, la trouvant en larmes assise contre le mur. Ils ne s'entendaient déjà pas et c'était encore l'époque où il n'avait pas commencé à la draguer à chaque coin de couloir. Pourtant, il avait pris le temps de s'assoir près d'elle pour la réconforter. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement rien dit, restant dans un silence paisible, mais au moment de partir il s'était arrêté juste avant de descendre les marches pour se tourner vers elle._

 _\- Tu sais Evans, ça va s'arranger. Tu peux ne pas choisir ta famille mais tu ne peux pas non plus arrêter de l'aimer. Ta sœur s'en rendra compte un jour._

 _Du haut de ses douze ans, la conviction qu'il mit dans sa voix fit frissonner Lily._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es fils unique._

 _\- C'est faux, répliqua James avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai trois frères._

 _D'un signe de tête, il désigna la cours en contrebas et la rousse se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour apercevoir les Maraudeurs qui attendaient leur ami._

Lily n'avait jamais oublié cette après-midi. Evidemment, sa guerre avec Potter avait repris le lendemain comme si de rien était mais ces mots étaient restés gravés dans son esprit en lettres de feu. Si trois amis pouvaient être aussi proches alors cela voulait bien dire qu'elle retrouverait Pétunia, sa propre sœur, un jour.

* * *

\- Ah les garçons, vous êtes arrivés. Entrez !

\- Bonjour madame Potter.

\- Remus, combien de fois je devrais te répéter de m'appeler Euphemia ?

\- Une fois de plus madame.

Mrs Potter soupira et cassa un œuf dans son saladier. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Peter se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir la cuisine, curieux.

\- Oui Peter, je fais mon fameux gâteau au chocolat. Promis il sera prêt pour le goûter.

\- Vous êtes géniale madame !

\- Hum… Allez, montez tous les deux. James et Sirius sont à l'étage.

\- Merci madame.

\- C'est Euphemia !

Sans répondre, les deux garçons s'élancèrent dans les escaliers.

La maison des Potter était réellement énorme et Remus se rappelait que son jeu préféré lors de ses premières visites était de parcourir le manoir de fond en comble. Généralement, James était plus que ravie de faire le guide, lui révélant toutes les cachettes secrètes. La famille possédait également une résidence secondaire, un cottage à Godric's Hollow. A vrai dire, Mr Potter avait fait fortune dans sa jeunesse en inventant la potion capillaire Lissenplis puis il avait gravit les échelons du bureau des Aurors jusqu'à en devenir le second en chef.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils entendirent un grand bruit fracassant. Peter haussa un sourcil, hésitant à pousser la porte.

\- Euh…

\- Je pense qu'il faut intervenir, déclara Remus l'air grave.

Il poussa le battant, révélant lentement la chambre. James et Sirius étaient figés au milieu de la pièce, côte à côte, et une grande trace de brûlure noire s'étalait sur le mur.

\- C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, assura James tout de suite.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir. Mais nettoie ça avant que ta mère arrive.

\- Ouais…

Penaud, James attrapa sa baguette et l'agita distraitement. La marque s'effaça, ne laissant aucun indice de l'incident.

Ils s'assirent tous sur le lit comme d'habitude. Inconsciemment, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Sirius.

\- Alors…commença Peter. Tu vis ici maintenant ?

\- Ouais, je suppose. J'ai pris la chambre d'amis. C'est juste en attendant de trouver de l'argent pour avoir mon propre appart'.

\- Tu restes autant que tu veux, on te l'a déjà dit.

\- Et moi que je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

Remus sourit en voyant James hausser les épaules, balayant la phrase de la main.

Il avait appris la nouvelle il y a deux jours par lettre et même s'il en avait été choqué il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le surprenait non plus. Il savait pertinemment qu'un jour Sirius ne supporterait plus les remarques de ses parents, que les disputes iraient trop loin. Ce jour était visiblement arrivé.

\- En fait, s'exclama Peter, j'ai des infos sur la bague.

\- La bague ?

\- La bague du traître ou de la traîtresse de Gryffondor. Je sais qu'on avait un peu laissé l'enquête de côté mais je suis tombé par hasard sur une vieille photo dans un numéro de la Gazette.

\- Comment t'as eu l'idée d'aller chercher là ?

\- Oh tu sais bien, ma grand-mère fait la collection des journaux. Elle en a des piles entières chez elle et comme je m'ennuie ça m'arrive d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

James frissonna à la mention de la vieille dame, se remémorant la fois où elle l'avait pratiquement menacé de coups de balais parce qu'il était mal coiffé.

\- Regardez, j'ai découpé l'article.

De la poche de son pantalon, Peter sortit en petit morceau de papier froissé et jaunie. Le titre annonçait « Tournoi national de Bouchon baveux : deuxième victoire consécutive pour l'équipe de Bristol ». Juste en dessous il y avait une photo d'un groupe de personne, l'air heureux qui se prenait dans les bras. Une jeune femme se tenait au premier plan, brandissait fièrement un trophée à bout de bras. En plissant les yeux, Remus remarqua alors qu'elle avait une bague en or surmonté d'une pierre verte glissée à l'annuaire. La bague qu'ils avaient trouvé il y a un mois et qui appartenait certainement au traître ou à la traîtresse de Gryffondor.

\- Vous croyez que c'est la même ?

\- Sûrement, répondit Sirius. Après tout il ne doit pas y en avoir des tonnes, c'est un vieux bijou, probablement de l'art de gobelin. C'est le genre de truc qu'on se transmet de génération en génération dans une famille.

\- En tout cas la photo date de 1961, c'était il y a un sacré bout de temps…

\- Hum…marmonna Remus. Et on a son nom à cette fille ?

\- C'est marqué dans l'article, dit James. Elle s'appelle Griselda Lynch. Mais elle porte une bague de fiançailles à l'autre main donc elle a sûrement changé de nom.

\- Ça serait bien notre veine…

Alors que James parcourait une fois de plus l'article des yeux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur Mrs Potter.

\- Maman ! On toque avant d'entrer !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est encore chez moi à ce que je sache. Et puis je venais juste vous dire que mon gâteau est prêt, c'est l'heure du goûter.

\- Chouette ! Cria Peter en se levant d'un bond. On arrive.

Mrs Potter sourit, amusée. Apercevant la coupure du journal, elle se pencha avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Rien, c'est pour l'Histoire. On doit trouver un vieil article de la Gazette pour le commenter.

\- Oh c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle. Même si vous auriez pu prendre un évènement plus important que le tournoi national de Bouchon baveux.

\- C'est très intéressant, protesta James.

\- Si tu le dis… En tout cas, la fille sur la photo est enceinte.

Silence.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius. Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Certaine. Pas plus de trois mois je dirais mais c'est visible. J'étais un peu pareille quand j'étais enceinte de James.

\- On se passera des détails…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas un récit détaillé de ta naissance ? Parce que c'était les huit heures les plus longues de ma vie…

\- Je vais manger, se contenta-t-il de dire en fuyant hors de sa chambre sous les rires de ses amis.

Un peu tard, une fois installé autour de la table pour manger, Remus repensa à leurs découvertes sur le traître de Gryffondor. Si Griselda était enceinte en 1961, son enfant devait avoir 15 ans aujourd'hui et donc être en cinquième année, ce qui réduisait considérablement la liste des suspects. Il y a avait en tout une dizaine d'élèves seulement qui pouvait correspondre à la description, filles et garçons compris.

Il mordit dans une autre part de gâteau au chocolat avant de se pencher pour attraper son sac.

\- J'ai une nouvelle les gars.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'annonce officiellement que notre classement a changé. On n'avait pas compté les points du voyage de retour au début des vacances.

\- Donc tu n'es plus premier au bavboules ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, James, bien sûr que si.

Ils rirent.

\- Mais Sirius a perdu sa deuxième place.

\- Impossible !

\- Désolé mais avec les deux victoires de James, il en est à trente-neuf points contre trente-sept pour toi, Patmol.

\- Oh ! Je suis génial !

\- Et tellement modeste, maugréa Sirius.

Mais James ne parut pas l'entendre car il bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à faire le tour de la cuisine, les mains en l'air, en chantant à tue-tête un hymne à sa gloire. Remus se demanda un instant ce qu'il aurait fait si on lui avait annoncé qu'il était premier (chose bien évidemment irréalisable puisqu'il était imbattable aux bavboules mais quand même…).

Alertée par le bruit, Mrs Potter revint dans la pièce et haussa un sourcil en voyant son fils.

\- Merlin, est-ce que j'ai mis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dans la pâte à gâteaux ?

\- Mais maman, tu comprends pas ! Je suis deuxième aux bavboules !

\- Je vois…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car on sonna à la porte.

\- Tiens, ton père rentre tôt aujourd'hui.

James regarda sa mère s'éloigner pour aller ouvrir et revint s'assoir à table. Il avala le reste de son gâteau avant qu'un de ses amis ne lui prenne.

\- A votre avis, Griselda Lynch serait la mère du traître ou de la traîtresse de Gryffondor ?

\- En tout cas elle possédait la bague. Et si c'est elle on peut être sûr que ce n'est pas un né-moldu.

\- On s'en doutait un peu, dit Remus, après tout ce sont eux les cibles donc ça aurait été bizarre. Mais effectivement ça réduit le nombre de suspect. Qui est-ce qu'on connait en cinquième année dans notre maison?

\- Pas grand monde, répondit James en comptant mentalement. Il y en a deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch ; Kevin Mells et Mary McDonald.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Aucune idée, je ne leur ai jamais vraiment parlé.

\- On verra bien au retour de vacances.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, bougonna Peter.

Remus lui donna une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule au moment où Mrs Potter revenait vers eux, l'air à la fois surprise et incertaine.

\- Tout va bien madame ?

\- Euphemia, corrigea-t-elle machinalement. Et il y a quelqu'un pour toi Sirius.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, relevant la tête. Mrs Potter s'effaça et dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut alors Andromeda, les joues rougies par le froid hivernal, tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Pour l'occasion, elle avait transformé ses cheveux en un blond éclatant assortis de taches de rousseur absolument adorable.

\- Remus ! Pépia-t-elle.

\- Salut Dora. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui !

\- Elle a insisté pour venir, expliqua Andromeda. Je passais pour te voir Sirius. Encore désolé d'arriver sans prévenir.

\- Pas du tout, ce n'est rien, déclara Mrs Potter chaleureusement. Donnez-moi la petite, on va tous au salon pour vous laisser discuter. Allez les garçons !

Aussitôt, ils lui emboitèrent le pas et quittèrent la cuisine. Toujours assis, Sirius but une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille histoire de se donner une contenance.

\- Je me demandais si tu viendrais…

\- Evidemment que je suis venu et d'ailleurs je l'aurais fait plus tôt si tu m'avais prévenu que tu étais parti.

\- J'avais autre chose à penser.

\- Sirius ! Répliqua Andromeda sérieusement. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de que tu as fait ? De la décision que tu as prises ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises les conséquences. Je l'ai vécu avant toi. Ce ne sont pas des simples vacances, Sirius. Tu ne pourras plus revenir chez toi, ta propre maison, ni revoir ta famille.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, son calme de façade se fissurant lentement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes, il eut un rire désabusé.

\- Ma maison ? Ma famille ? Répéta-t-il avec hargne. Sois un peu réaliste Andy ! Ca ne l'était plus depuis longtemps ! Ils me haïssaient autant que je les haïssais ! Rien que le Square Grimmaurd me faisait horreur.

\- N'exagère pas…

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce que tu as oublié pourquoi t'es parti ? On n'en pouvait plus ! Ma mère, ton père, Bellatrix !

\- Tu aurais pu ne pas commettre la même erreur que moi ! Tu aurais pu encore arranger les choses !

\- Non…souffla-t-il. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, j'en ai fini avec les Black !

Andromeda l'observa, la respiration haletante, essayant de calquer l'image du petit garçon qu'elle avait gardé à l'esprit à celle du jeune homme plein de rage qui se tenait en maintenant dans cette cuisine. Comment était-elle passée à côté du drame qui se jouait au sein de sa propre famille ? Son cousin avait toujours été le plus rebelle d'entre eux, certes, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que la situation avait dégénéré à ce point. Un violent sentiment de culpabilité lui tordit le ventre en voyant le bleu sur la pommette de Sirius, sûrement le résultat d'une énième dispute avec ses parents. Quand elle avait claqué la porte il y a toutes les années elle n'avait plus cherché à prendre de leurs nouvelles. Elle avait construit sa vie avec Ted et sa fille, évoluant dans sa bulle de bonheur sans rien voir.

\- Sirius… Je…

\- Non, coupa-t-il, ne dis pas que tu es désolé.

\- Mais je le suis ! J'aurais dû t'aider, faire quelque chose…

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu.

\- Peut-être que si, protesta-t-elle, peut-être que si j'avais été là, toi et Regulus vous…

\- Regulus est un cas à part. Crois-moi, ça concerne mon frère et moi, personne d'autre.

La jeune femme garda le silence, comprenant au ton de sa voix qu'il valait mieux abandonner. Avec un soupir, elle se rapprocha de Sirius et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Elle faillit fondre en larmes en constatant qu'il la dépassait désormais d'une bonne tête. Son cousin resta quant à lui figé une seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte prudemment, comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude.

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. On t'accueillera la porte grande ouverte.

\- Je sais…merci, Andy. Merci.

\- On devient un peu pathétique, tu crois pas ?

Il rigola.

\- Si mais ça me dérange pas pour une fois.

Andromeda posa sa tête sur son épaule, laissant un léger silence s'installer avant de se dégager avec douceur.

\- Oh en fait ! J'allais presque oublier, si tu pouvais passer voir l'oncle Alphard. Il était malade dernièrement et il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Promis.

Ils discutèrent encore près d'une heure, savourant le simple fait de se retrouver. La dernière fois, à Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient surtout parlé de leur problème et de la nouvelle vie de la jeune femme mais aujourd'hui ils pouvaient retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient enfants.

Au bout d'un moment, Nymphadora revint pour voir sa mère, tirant fièrement Remus dans son sillage. Sirius éclata de rire en le voyant avec des chouchous rose plein les cheveux.

\- Pas. Un. Mot.

\- Je n'allais rien dire… Mais bon cette couleur te va bien au teint tu sais.

\- Sirius !

\- Ma chérie, je t'avais dit d'être sage ! Dit Andromeda, l'air catastrophé. Oh je suis désolé Remus.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il. James est dans un pire état.

Sirius se précipitait déjà dans le salon en hurlant :

\- Je veux voir ça !

\- Moi aussi, pépia la fillette en lui emboîtant le pas.

Andromeda et Remus, restés seuls dans la cuisine, échangèrent un regard consterné.

\- Oui, dit-il, je les supporte depuis six ans.

\- J'ai été la première victime des blagues de Sirius, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Aïe…C'est dur.

Elle rit en rejetant la tête en arrière puis plongea les yeux dans ceux ambrés du loup-garou, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci d'être là pour lui. Il a besoin de vous.

Remus haussa les épaules nonchalamment mais une sincère émotion pouvait se lire sur son visage.

\- On a besoin de lui aussi.


	24. Chapitre 24: Nouvel an sous la pleine

Chapitre XXIV : Nouvel an sous la pleine lune

Noël passa en clin d'œil chez tout le monde mais toujours dans la bonne humeur. Les vacances faisaient vraiment du bien après la masse de travail de Poudlard. Comme chaque année, les Maraudeurs s'étaient envoyé des cadeaux, généralement le plus ridicule possible. Ainsi, Remus avait reçu un magnifique poncho de la part de James. Il s'était empressé de l'appeler via le miroir à double sens pour avoir une explication.

\- Tu m'as offert un poncho ? Sérieusement ? C'est le pire crime contre la mode qui a été inventé !

\- Vois le bon côté, tu ressembles à un chanteur d'un groupe de folk péruvien.

\- Mon rêve effectivement…

\- Te plains pas, intervint Sirius en apparaissant brusquement dans le champ, j'ai eu un bouchon de bière au beurre peint en rose pailleté de la part de Nymphadora.

\- Je trouve ça mignon, dit Remus pragmatique.

La communication avait ensuite coupé. Fixant le miroir à double-sens, le jeune homme hésita un instant à rappeler mais sa mère l'appela à ce moment-là pour le petit déjeuner. Les jambes raides, il se leva de son lit en baillant. La pleine lune avait lieu ce soir et il se sentait épuisé malgré les vacances. En descendant l'escalier, il s'accrocha fermement à la rampe en bois pour éviter de trébucher, guidé par les bruits de casserole venant de la cuisine.

En entrant dans la pièce, il vit sa mère se retourner en lui souriant. Esperance Lupin était une femme d'une quarante d'année aux yeux doux, de la même couleur ambré que son fils, et à la peau marqué par l'inquiétude. Elle faisait plus âgée que son âge, notamment à cause de ses cheveux châtains striés de mèches blanches.

\- Bonjour mon chéri. Ça va ?

\- Un peu fatigué mais sinon oui.

Esperance hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il savait que sa mère détestait quand la pleine lune tombait pendant les vacances, que ça la rendait nerveuse, pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui cacher son état.

\- Où est papa ?

\- Il est sorti chercher du bois au fond du jardin. Il va revenir dans quelques minutes. Des pancakes ?

\- Oui s'il te plait.

Elle lui tendit une assiette pleine ainsi que le pot de sirop et Remus contempla son petit déjeuner piteusement, se demandant s'il arriverait à en avaler ne serait-ce que la moitié. En plus, son pancakes avait une ressemblance troublante avec la grand-mère de Peter, ce qui le perturba intensément.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Oh non, dit-il en coupant un bout qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.

Par la fenêtre, il constata que la neige s'était remise à tomber. Ça avait commencé la veille de noël et le temps ne s'était pas calmé depuis, les températures descendant toujours plus bas, mais Remus ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça. Il aimait la neige durant les fêtes, ça renforçait l'ambiance.

Brusquement, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit en laissant entrer son père et une bourrasque de vent glacial par la même occasion. Esperance frissonna, claquant aussitôt le battant.

\- Ah Remus, enfin réveillé !

\- Ouais…Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à descendre, je parlais avec James et Sirius.

\- J'ai appris qu'il était partit de chez lui. Pauvre gamin.

\- Il habite chez les Potter pour l'instant.

\- En même temps, intervint sa mère, je ne peux pas lui reprocher. J'ai déjà croisé Orion Black plusieurs fois et il n'a pas l'air d'un homme particulièrement charmant.

\- Non pas vraiment…confirma Remus dans un souffle.

Il savait que Sirius avait une mauvaise relation avec sa mère et qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion de la critiquer à voix haute mais il s'était toujours fait plus discret sur son père. Il soupçonnait que ce dernier avait d'autres types de punition sur ses fils. En effet, si Mrs Black avait un net penchant pour les sortilèges, il n'était pas rare de voir Sirius ou Regulus revenir de chez leur parent en boitant ou avec des bleus sur le corps. En deuxième année, Remus lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé mais son ami avait seulement haussé les épaules sans répondre avant de lancer une blague pour détourner l'attention. Comme toujours au fond.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son petit déjeuner, il remonta dans sa chambre, prétextant vouloir se reposer un peu. Ses parents le suivirent d'un regard inquiet alors qu'il quittait la cuisine.

Dans sa chambre, il hésita une seconde a effectivement dormir encore un peu avant de finalement s'installer à son bureau. Et pour une fois ce n'était même pas pour faire ses devoirs. Il attrapa la pile de lettres soigneusement rangée dans son tiroir et qui venaient toutes d'Anaïs Delan, la jeune fille de Serdaigle à qui il donnait des cours de métamorphose. Il avait été surpris quand au début des vacances elle avait installé une correspondance entre eux mais il aimait plutôt ça en fin de compte. A part les Maraudeurs, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avec qui parler et encore moins des filles. Pourtant, il avait peur. Une petite voix dans son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir plus proche d'elle sans lui mentir.

Avec un soupir, il finit tout de même par lui écrire une réponse, incapable de résister. Au bout d'une demi-heure à rédiger sa lettre, la fatigue commença à lui peser lourdement et il s'allongea un peu, histoire de se reposer quelques minutes. Evidemment, quand sa mère le secoua pour le réveiller, elle lui annonça que plusieurs heures avaient passé et qu'il était presque 17h.

\- Remus, souffla-t-elle. La nuit ne va tarder à tomber.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, tu étais épuisé et tu as dormi toute la journée.

Elle avait elle-même les traits tirés et il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

\- Maman ? Tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr…C'est juste que…ça faisait longtemps que la pleine lune n'était pas tombé pendant les vacances. Je n'ai plus l'habitude.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça sera bientôt finit, la rassurât-il.

\- Je sais mon cœur, je sais.

Elle déglutit en regardant par la fenêtre. Remus suivit son regard, constatant qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir et il se leva lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Si sa mère n'était plus habitué au fait qu'il soit à la maison pendant ses transformations, lui-même c'était accoutumé à la présence de ses amis et il se sentait nerveux à l'idée d'être seul ce soir.

Il se souvenait encore de leur première pleine lune ensemble. Il faisait les cents pas dans la cabane hurlante, attendant le début de la transformation avec appréhension quand il avait entendu des bruits de pas. Au début il avait cru que c'était l'infirmière qui revenait pour une raison quelconque mais il avait eu le choc de sa vie en voyant James, Sirius et Peter débarquer tout sourire, l'air fier d'eux. Les imbéciles. Ils s'étaient dit que ça serait drôle de lui faire la surprise. Inutile de préciser que Remus avait frôlé la crise cardiaque !

« - Merlin qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- On vient visiter la cabane hurlante évidemment, répondit Sirius avec nonchalance.

\- Ouais, c'est un monument historique après tout.

\- Tu vois, tu nous as dit de nous cultiver, continua Peter. On t'écoute !

Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas prendre la situation au sérieux ?

\- Les gars, sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas une blague, vous devez vous en allez. Maintenant !

James sourit, son sourire en coin qui le représentait tellement. Celui qui annonçait qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux et interdit.

\- James…

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter Lunard.

\- Vous êtes devenu timbré ou quoi ? La transformation ne va plus tarder, vous ne pouvez pas rester !

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, répliqua Sirius.

\- Bordel, sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Il attrapa le bras de Peter, commençant à le traîner vers la porte, mais James lui barra le passage.

\- Attends ! Laisse-nous t'expliquer.

\- On n'a pas le temps. Je vais devenir un monstre dans une minute alors barrez-vous par Merlin !

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, dit Peter d'une voix sourde.

\- Si vous le croyez vraiment c'est que vous êtes encore plus fous que je ne le pensais.

\- Remus !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas vous blesser ! S'il vous plait, les gars…partez…

Il sentait déjà son corps trembler, signe que la transformation arrivait. Il pouvait le sentir jusqu'au fond de son ventre.

\- Remus, écoute-moi, dit James en le prenant par les épaules. On… on a réussi un truc. Un truc de dingue.

\- Et en parlera demain…

\- Non je…

\- On est des animagi ! Cria brusquement Sirius.

Remus se figea sur place tandis que James rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, l'air consterné.

\- Sérieusement ? Et mon super discours alors ?

\- Il ne t'aurait pas écouté donc…

\- Génial Patmol, vraiment. Il va nous faire une attaque.

La respiration haletante, Remus regarda ses amis un à un.

\- Pitié dites-moi que c'est juste une blague.

\- Euh…non, dit Peter d'une petite voix.

\- Vous êtes inconscients ! C'est illégal, dangereux, risqué, illégal, vous auriez pu…

\- Respire, coupa Sirius. En plus tu as dit illégal deux fois.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses amis étaient devenus des animagi. Pour lui. Pour ne plus qu'il souffre seul durant les pleines lunes. Le loup ne s'en prendrait pas à des animaux, c'était une certitude acquise scientifiquement. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en réalisant ce que cela signifiait, en prenant conscience que leur amitié n'avait pas de limite. En face de lui, les garçons attendaient qu'il reprenne la parole, plein d'espoir.

\- Remus… ?

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci. »

Le souvenir s'effaça de son esprit tandis que le visage de sa mère réapparaissait devant ses yeux. Elle lui semblait encore plus pâle que ce matin.

\- Je vais y aller. A demain.

Esperance hocha la tête et serra son fils contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- A demain, dit-elle.

Remus redescendit les escaliers, hésitant à aller voir son père qui devait être dans le salon mais il n'eut pas le courage de l'affronter ni de voir la pitié sur son visage. Attrapant son gilet en laine que la mère de James lui avait offert pour son anniversaire l'année dernière, il ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Heureusement qu'il connaissait son jardin par cœur sinon il se serait cassé la figure plus d'une fois. Dès que sa vision se fut accoutumé à la semi-obscurité, il discerna la cabane au bout du terrain qui lui servait pour ses transformations. Dumbledore lui-même y avait jeté des sortilèges pour la renforcer et les murs étaient recouverts de poudre d'argent au cas où.

Tremblant, il rentra à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois. Sa mère avait laissé une bougie et une boîte d'allumette étant donné qu'il n'apportait jamais sa baguette avec lui de peur de l'endommager. Conformément à son rituel familier, il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon et ses chaussettes avant de s'envelopper dans une couverture en grelottant. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le front et il les repoussa d'un geste impatient, le corps tendu par l'appréhension. La première vague de douleur arriva une minute plus tard. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles se nouaient, comme une dizaine de crampes à la fois. Mais le pire restait quand ses os commençaient à craquer, ce qui se produit dans les secondes qui suivirent, comme d'habitude. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, tombant à genoux. Les visages de ses parents, de James, de Sirius, de Peter, même d'Anaïs, flottaient dans son esprit et il tenta de s'y accrocher comme un noyer à sa bouée. Il eut un haut le cœur quand sa colonne vertébrale se brisa et que des tâches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance puis il se réveillerait le lendemain matin sans aucun souvenir. Pourtant, pour le moment, il ne ressentait que la douleur des griffes perçant ses ongles ou des crocs qui lui coupaient les lèvres.

La gorge roque à force de crier, il s'évanouit. Enfin.

La tête lourde, Remus cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal partout mais au moins il était au chaud et vraisemblablement dans son lit. Alors qu'il tournait la tête, il vit sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte, portant un plateau. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé, elle sursauta.

\- Oh ! Tu te sens bien mon cœur ?

\- On peut dire ça… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?

\- Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin, impossible de dormir, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis allé à la cabane et tu étais inconscient sur le sol. Je t'ai fait léviter jusqu'à ta chambre.

Remus devina tout ce qu'elle ne lui avouait pas, étant devenu assez doué avec les années pour lire entre les lignes, à savoir qu'elle l'avait sûrement rhabillé ou que si elle n'avait pas pu dormir c'était à cause des hurlements du loup. Il culpabilisa en voyant les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux ambrées, ceux dont il avait hérité.

\- Je suis désolé maman…

\- Non, coupa-t-elle fermement. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

\- Mais…

\- Mon petit garçon… Je suis si fier de toi tu sais ? Mon Remus.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il lui saisit la main, la serrant fortement. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime, mon cœur.

\- Moi aussi maman. Moi aussi.

Il passa la moitié de la journée dans son lit à récupérer, avalant des fioles de potion et se goinfrant de crêpe au chocolat que son père avait préparé. En fin d'après-midi, quand il arriva à tenir sur ses pieds sans voir le monde tourner autour de lui, il rejoignit ses parents au salon. Sur la table basse trônait un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui annonçait des disparitions ou des meurtres de nés-moldu en première page. Il ravala la rage qui lui rongeait le ventre et s'assit dans le fauteuil pour enfiler ses chaussures.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Chez James.

\- Remus…Tu es encore faible, peut-être que tu devrais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. J'ai promis que je passerais.

Sans attendre, il fonça vers la cheminée et cria l'adresse des Potter avant d'être enveloppé dans des flammes vertes. Quand il réapparut, Mrs Potter se trouvait devant lui. Elle se retourna en l'entendant sortir de l'âtre.

\- Bonjour Remus. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui madame et vous ?

\- Euphemia, corrigea-t-elle. Mais oui, très bien. Je te trouve un peu pâle non ?

\- C'est l'hiver.

\- Hum… Les garçons sont à l'étage si tu veux.

Remus la remercia puis se précipita vers les escaliers. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte et rentra dans la chambre de James directement. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch tandis que Sirius se trouvait près de la fenêtre en train d'écrire une lettre apparemment.

\- Ah Lunard! Pas trop tôt! Ça va ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a posé cette question vingt fois aujourd'hui.

\- On s'inquiétait juste pour la pleine lune…

\- Vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sirius ?

\- J'écris à Alexia.

James roula des yeux.

\- Ce qu'il peut être ennuyeux quand il est amoureux.

\- Dit celui qui fait une obsession sur la même fille depuis ses onze ans.

\- Evans et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Une évidence qu'elle ne partage pas.

\- La ferme !

Sirius éclata de rire et se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas se recevoir un coussin en pleine tête. Amusé, Remus secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Et toi Remus ? Des nouvelles de… mince c'est quoi déjà son nom ?

\- Anna ?

\- Anaïs, dit-il en soupirant. Et oui on s'envoie des lettres.

Sa réponse fit sourire ses amis comme des idiots.

\- Ne commencez pas à vous imaginer des choses.

\- Oh allez Lunard ! Cette fille est faite pour toi !

\- Carrément, approuva Sirius. Elle est intelligente, préfète, calme et jolie. C'est ton double au féminin !

\- Tu me trouves jolie ?

\- Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris.

Cette conversation commençait véritablement à glisser vers un terrain dangereux. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se tordit les mains et essaya de changer de sujet mais James ne fut pas dupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Tu n'aimes pas Anaïs ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien…

Sirius se rapprocha pour venir s'assoir avec eux et planta son regard gris dans celui de son ami.

\- C'est le même « je vais bien » que je vous sors quand ce n'est pas le cas. Allez, raconte.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Remus…

\- Je suis un loup-garou ! Explosa-t-il. Vous pouvez prétendre que ça ne change rien à ma vie autant que vous voulez mais on sait tous que c'est faux. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça.

Un long silence plana dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que James reprenne la parole.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire.

\- Ouais génial, une relation basé sur le mensonge. Le rêve !

\- Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, elle comprendra !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'aime

Silence perplexe.

\- Donc tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu l'aimes parce que…tu l'aimes ? Récapitula Sirius.

\- C'est ça.

Remus se donna une claque mentale. Ça sonnait quand même dans sa tête. Parfois il fallait qu'il évite de dire ses pensées à voix haute.

\- Ecoutez, soupira-t-il, je ne suis pas prêt à révéler mon secret à quelqu'un d'autre d'accord ? Je ne connais pas Anaïs depuis longtemps et c'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre à la légère. Donc pour l'instant le sujet est clos, c'est clair ?

\- C'est toi qui vois, dit James. Mais je t'interdis de penser que tu n'es pas assez bon pour elle juste à cause de ta lycanthropie.

\- Ok…Oh et les gars ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Bonne année !

* * *

Lily fixait son plafond, comptant inlassablement les fissures qui le parcouraient. Depuis hier, elle retournait son idée dans sa tête encore et encore sans arriver à se décider. On était le 9 janvier, les cours reprenaient le lendemain. Sa valisé était déjà bouclé, attendant d'être chargée dans la voiture demain matin. Comme tous les dimanches, ses parents et sa sœur était partit à l'église mais elle avait prétexté un mal de ventre pour rester à la maison.

On était le 9 janvier et c'était l'anniversaire de Severus. Et Lily ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne serait pas avec lui pour ce jour-là et elle se sentait terriblement triste pour lui. Elle savait pertinemment que ses parents, ou du moins son père, oublierait certainement de lui souhaiter. A bout de patience, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en se redressant.

\- Oh et puis merdre ! Cria-t-elle toute seule.

Elle repoussa sa couverture d'un coup de pied, attrapa ses baskets et sa baguette puis dévala les escaliers en manquant de trébucher. Dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigo à la volée pour s'emparer des cookies qu'elle avait préparé avec sa mère hier. Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé sa veste, elle se précipita dehors et enfourcha son vélo, son sac à dos lui cognant les épaules. La ville était silencieuse et paisible, aucun habitant n'ayant eu le courage de braver le froid. Lily se demandait même s'il n'allait pas neiger. Le vent lui fouettant le visage, elle arriva devant la maison de Severus en dix minutes à peine. Le quartier lui avait toujours fichu la frousse avec toutes ses petites allées obscures et les gens étranges vous observaient depuis leurs fenêtres.

\- Lily ?

Surprise, elle se retourna. Severus était assis sur un muret, à une dizaine de mètre sur sa gauche. Il avait l'air tout bonnement sidéré de la voir ici aujourd'hui.

\- Salut Sev'.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser passer ton anniversaire tout seul, pas vrai ?

Severus resta interdit plusieurs secondes. Ses cheveux noirs avaient encore poussé, lui arrivant désormais presque aux épaules, et son teint était toujours aussi blafard que d'habitude. Il fixa la jeune fille puis, brusquement, se leva d'un bond pour venir la serrer dans ses bras. Lily manqua d'en faire tomber sa boîte de cookies mais se laissa faire.

\- Tu me manques, Lily, chuchota-t-il contre son cou. Je veux que tu reviennes.

\- Severus…

\- Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé !

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Il se raidit et se dégagea lentement.

\- Pourquoi tu es là dans ce cas ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. C'est ton anniversaire et tu ne dois pas être seul.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Lily !

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, contesta-t-elle, c'est juste en souvenir de mon meilleur ami.

\- Il est toujours là !

\- Non… Non je te l'ai déjà dit aussi, il a pris une voie où je ne peux pas le suivre. Ça ne m'empêche de m'inquiéter pour lui. Pour toi.

Doucement, elle lui tendit les cookies et il les attrapa d'une main tremblante.

\- Tu aimes encore ça… ?

\- Evidemment.

Lily sourit.

\- Génial. Alors je vais y aller. Encore bon anniversaire Severus.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de lui glisser à l'oreille, luttant contre les larmes.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

\- Lily…

Elle était déjà à nouveau sur son vélo, commençant à s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Planté au milieu de la rue, Severus la regarda s'éloigner, la boîte de cookies dans les mains.

\- Lily ! Lily !


	25. Chapitre 25: Rentrée scolaire

Chapitre XXV : Rentrée scolaire

\- S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait un peu de calme ! Miss Zabini, poussez votre valise de l'escalier ! Où sont les préfets ? Oh la la !

\- Un problème Horace ?

\- Ah Minerva… Euh, c'est-à-dire que…J'essaye de mettre un peu d'ordre mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'ayant nullement besoin de continuer au vu du vacarme qui couvrait sa voix. McGonagall pinça les lèvres et parcourut la scène du regard. Une cinquantaine d'élève s'entassait dans le Grand Hall, criant tous plus fort les uns que les autres, et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il y avait encore le double qui attendait dehors de pouvoir entrer. A chaque retour de vacances de noël c'était le même cirque. Et apparemment il était temps d'intervenir car elle crut voir James Potter commencer à escalader le sablier de Gryffondor, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée…

\- Potter ! Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller plus loin ! Cria-t-elle. Et à qui diable est ce chat ?

\- Chamallow ! S'exclama Marlène. Reviens ici !

McGonagall attendit que la jeune fille ait récupéré son animal et que la foule des élèves se soient rendu compte de sa présence pour sortir sa baguette. D'un geste fluide elle la pointa sur sa gorge, amplifiant sa voix par magie.

\- Excusez-moi ! J'aimerais un peu de silence.

Aussitôt, toutes les conversations s'évanouirent.

\- Pour éviter que vous restiez tous coincé ici au risque d'y passer la nuit, il va falloir nous organiser un peu. J'appelle tous les préfets à conduire leurs camarades dans leur salle commune respective et chacun d'entre vous doit essayer de ne pas rester dans le hall pour permettre aux autres de pouvoir entrer. Exceptionnellement, le dîner sera servi une heure plus tard pour vous laisser le temps de déposer vos bagages dans vos dortoirs. J'espère que vos vacances ont été excellentes et que vous avez révisé vos cours avec assiduité, même si je ne fais pas trop d'illusion sur ce point.

Quelques rires vinrent ponctuer la remarque.

\- En dernier lieu, continua-t-elle, j'aimerais vous rappeler que les cours de Transplanage commenceront dès la première semaine de mars. Pour les élèves qui auront atteint leur majorité d'ici là ou qui les auront avant le 28 juin, date de l'examen, il faudra vous inscrire à ces cours si vous voulez passer votre permis. Ce n'est évidemment pas obligatoire mais vivement conseillé. Les listes d'inscription seront affichés sur les panneaux d'informations dans vos salles communes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Merci pour votre attention…. Oh et est-ce que Miss Pandora Van Houten pourrait passer me voir s'il vous plait ? Quant à vous Mr Potter, je ne vous conseille de tenter l'escalade de ce sablier !

\- Oui madame ! Répondit-il en riant.

Marlène secoua la tête en voyant le sourire railleur de James. Il ne changerait jamais. Pourtant la phrase du professeur de métamorphose lui resta en tête pendant qu'elle montait l'escalier principal, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Si Pandora était convoquée, c'était sûrement pour les agressions. Elle avait été la dernière victime, juste avant les vacances, et peut-être que cette fois elle arriverait à identifier les coupables. Marlène l'espérait réellement. La peur qui s'était installée dans le château devenait de plus en plus pesante.

Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son lit avec soulagement, elle observa Dorcas et Alexia qui se chamaillaient comme d'habitude tandis que Lily faisait l'arbitre.

\- Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? Coupa-t-elle fortement.

Dorcas tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Si par bien tu entends que mes parents m'ont adressé plus de dix phrases et que ma sœur n'a pas mis la musique à fond pour une fois alors je suppose que oui.

\- Tu dramatises, dit Alexia.

\- Tu penses ? Et toi alors, comment va ton beau-père ?

\- C'est mesquin Dorcas, lança Lily avec un regard de reproche.

\- Charles et moi on fait des efforts pour se supporter. Même s'il reste un idiot qui a peur de la magie.

L'amertume dans la voix d'Alexia fit frissonner Marlène.

\- Où est Alice ? Elle était derrière nous…

\- Je crois que je l'ai vu partir avec Frank, répondit Lily.

\- Est-ce que ça leur arrive de se décoller parfois ?

\- Dorcas…

\- Désolé. Je voulais dire « ah ce qu'ils sont mignons ensemble ! ».

Pas dupe, Lily lui envoya son oreiller à la figure alors que les deux autres filles éclataient de rire. Ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'elles étaient revenus mais le dortoir commençait déjà à être en bordel. En soupirant, Marlène se releva pour ranger ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas pris grand-chose avec elle pendant les vacances heureusement et elle eut finit assez vite.

Alors que les filles criaient après Chamallow car il essayait d'aller dormir dans les armoires, Marlène sentit un mal de tête naître au fond de son crâne.

\- Je reviens, je vais voir si je peux trouver Alice.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure !

Marlène referma la porte sur les cris de ses amies et de son chat. Elle hésita à aller frapper à la porte des garçons mais elle se ravisa en songeant que si Alice était avec Frank, ça ne serait certainement pas avec les Maraudeurs autour s'ils voulaient passer un moment calme ensemble.

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde se racontait leur vacances et il régnait un véritable vacarme. Elle chercha du regard si elle voyait la chevelure châtain d'Alice mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre elle n'était pas là. Marlène soupira et se décida à aller explorer le château. Il y avait encore énormément de personne dans les couloirs qui traînaient leur valise ou qui discutaient entre maison. Elle repéra Amelia Bones et Amos Diggory, les deux préfets-en-chef, qui tentaient de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela, sans grand succès. Vers le quatrième étage, il y avait déjà un peu de moins de monde, même si Peeves s'amusaient à interpeller des élèves en se moquant d'eux.

\- Je vais le tuer, déclara une voix familière dans son dos.

\- Regulus !

Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et elle se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Aussitôt, il se raidit, semblant ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains.

\- On n'avait dit pas de câlin, grommela-t-il, c'était dans notre contrat d'amitié.

\- Oh tais-toi et contente-toi de me dire que je t'ai manqué.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais de la franchise…

\- Reg' !

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Tant de violence dans un si petit corps…

\- Je retire ce que je pensais, tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué !

Regulus éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là McKinnon ?

\- Je cherche Alice.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu passes ta vie à chercher des choses.

\- C'est pas faux… Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs ?

\- Livia doit rendre un devoir en retard à Slughorn, j'essaye de voir si je ne peux pas le trouver.

\- Ah… Je crois qu'il était là-bas, tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

\- Euh…

Marlène vit immédiatement qu'il hésitait, détournant le regard. Ce fut à son tour de se raidir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'on nous voit ensemble…

Elle encaissa le coup, essayant d'éviter de montrer à quel point cette phrase la vexait. Elle savait pertinemment depuis le début qu'être amie avec Regulus impliquait une certaine discrétion, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'assoir à la même table pour déjeuner ni traîner tous les deux comme elle pourrait le faire avec les personnes de Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas tant le clivage entre les maisons qui posaient problème, ils n'étaient pas les premiers ; et ne seraient pas les derniers, à briser les « règles » en vigueur. Mais il n'était pas n'importe quel Serpentard, il était l'héritier des Black, étroitement surveillé par la bande de Rosier.

Cependant, il dû remarquer l'expression de son visage car il soupira.

\- Marlène, je ne voulais pas dire que…

\- Quoi ? Que tu as honte de moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, McKinnon tu le sais.

\- Vraiment ? Répliqua-t-elle, incapable de dissimuler les tremblements dans sa voix.

Regulus la regarda profondément, une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux gris.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, avoua-t-il doucement. Rosier pourrait…

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Rosier !

\- Tu devrais. J'ai l'impression que tu es de mèche avec Livia ! Vous êtes aveugles ou bien stupides ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle après un court silence. Laisse tomber Reg' ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais impatiente de te retrouver.

Les joues rouges, elle fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait oublié à quel point les Black pouvaient être buté. C'était presque un soulagement que les couloirs se soient légèrement vidés sinon elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Rosier de préférence. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le caractère de Lily, Dorcas ou Alexia, étant plus calme et réservée, mais rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir en cet instant précis de balancer son poing dans le sourire parfait de ce fourbe de Serpentard.

\- Marlène ! Hurla une voix. McKinnon arrête-toi deux secondes !

Regulus la rattrapa au milieu des escaliers, la forçant à se retourner en lui saisissant le bras.

\- Tu cours vite pour quelqu'un avec de si petites jambes…

\- Hilarant… Si tu es venu pour me narguer du haut de ton 1m78 ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Déjà c'est 1m77 et ensuite je ne veux pas que partes.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as été assez clair sur le fait que…

\- Marlène…

Il prononça son nom avec une touche de plaidoirie, fermant la distance entre eux si vite qu'elle dû prendre un peu de recul, trébuchant à moitié sur la marche derrière elle. Il tressaillit, ses yeux gris semblaient l'implorer de lui laisser une chance.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de toi, McKinnon, assura-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je sais…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, incapable de rester en colère contre lui quand il la regardait avec une telle intensité. Elle savait que les vacances n'avaient pas dû être faciles pour lui, surtout compte tenu de la fugue de son frère. Plus que d'ordinaire le sujet était tabou et elle ne voulait pas le brusquer en lui posant des questions dessus, elle attendrait juste qu'il veuille en parler ou du moins qu'il y soit prêt.

\- Ça te dit de venir réviser à la bibliothèque avec moi ? Le dîner n'est pas avant une heure.

\- On ne risquerait pas de nous voir ? Rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Je doute que Rosier et sa clique ouvrent beaucoup de bouquins. Allez viens !

Son bras bouclé au sien, elle lui emboîta le pas en riant. Elle aurait pu l'envoyer balader mais n'avait aucune envie de retourner maintenant dans son dortoir et c'était tellement rare que Regulus lui fasse une proposition de ce genre qu'elle en profitait.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, ils eurent le droit au fameux regard d'aigle de Mrs Pince et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller s'assoir à une table dans un coin du rayon « histoire de la magie » où ils étaient sûrs de ne croiser personne. Même Lily ne venait jamais ici, c'est dire.

\- Je ne savais même pas que ce rayon existait, commenta Regulus en tirant une chaise.

\- Je croyais que tu passais ta vie ici pour réviser ?

\- Pas besoin, je suis naturellement intelligent.

Marlène rit, notant dans un coin de sa tête à quel point cette blague sonnait Siriusesque.

\- Oh tiens, Alice et Frank sont là ! C'était bien la peine que je les cherche partout…

Il se retourna pour voir le couple qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, s'embrassant par-dessus leur manuel de cours.

\- Et dire qu'on appelle ça travailler…

\- Bah c'est Alice et Frank, ils sont presque déjà mariés.

Regulus renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je pense qu'on surestime le mariage

\- Vraiment ?

\- Le mariage est la principale cause du divorce.

Marlène secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Oscar Wilde, dit-elle, impressionnée. Tu sais que c'est moldu ?

\- C'est de la littérature, contesta-t-il.

\- Certes. Donc tu ne crois ni en dieu ni au mariage. Tu me désespère.

\- Merci McKinnon.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- Je sais.

La conversation s'arrêta là et ils se mirent à réviser. Comme d'habitude, elle lui fit réciter ses fiches, des souvenirs de l'année dernière lui revenant en tête par la même occasion. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observait à la dérobée, captant les mimiques qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui comme sa façon d'hausser les sourcils ou de faire la moue face à une question difficile. Parfois, pourtant, certains de ses mouvements nonchalants lui rappelaient ceux de Sirius. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le faire remarquer à Regulus.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils plaisantaient sur une phrase incompréhensible de potion qui devait servir à annuler la transformation en grenouille, une ombre fut soudain projetée sur leur table.

\- La bibliothèque ferme, jeunes gens, informa Mrs Pince d'un ton sec.

Ils s'empressèrent de remballer leurs affaires, se faisant littéralement jeter dehors sans considération. Incapable de se retenir, Marlène éclata de rire en voyant Regulus tenter de ranger ses plumes et ses parchemins sans rien faire tomber. Il lui décocha un regard noir.

\- Au lieu de te payer ma tête, aide-moi McKinnon.

\- Comme tu veux Black.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux à la blague mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle puisque l'heure du repas approchait.

\- Ca m'avait manqué, avoua-t-elle. Nos après-midi ensemble.

\- Mouais...

\- Arrête de faire l'insensible, je suis sûre que je t'ai manqué.

Regulus ne répondit pas, commençant à ralentir à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas arriver tous les deux. Elle comprit que c'était le moment de se séparer et réajusta la prise sur son sac, lui adressant un sourire alors qu'elle commençait à partir.

\- A la prochaine Reg' !

\- Marlène !

\- Hum ?

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Son sourire fut éblouissant.

Elle sentait le mur de pierre froide contre son dos ainsi que les chuchotements des élèves autour d'eux mais pour l'instant Alexia s'en fichait comme de son premier devoir de divination. Sirius la tenait contre lui, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Si elle avait eu des doutes qu'elle lui avait manqué durant ces deux semaines de vacances, ce baiser lui montrait le contraire. Une de ses mains reposait sur sa hanche, jouant avec l'ourlet de son pull, tandis que l'autre venait se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Haletante, elle se recula légèrement.

\- Waouh…

\- Tu m'as manqué, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Je vois ça…

Doucement, il posa son front contre le sien et elle l'embrassa à son tour, savourant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne l'avait pas revu avant aujourd'hui, chacun ayant des choses à régler. Elle avait passé pratiquement toutes ses journées à l'hôpital pour faire une batterie de test et Sirius était en plein drame familial. Du coup, ça faisait du bien d'être enfin à nouveau ensemble.

\- Hum hum, intervint une voix. Nous sommes dans un lieu public.

\- James, soupira Sirius en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Va-t'en ! Lancèrent-ils en cœur.

James feignit la stupeur.

\- Tu entends ça Remus ?

\- Ils ont raison, laisse-les tranquille.

\- Tu parles d'amis, maugréa-t-il.

Toujours entourée par les bras de Sirius, Alexia rigola en entendant son ex-capitaine.

\- Il est jaloux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et il s'ennuie surtout, précisa-t-il. Mon meilleur ami est une pile électrique.

\- C'est James après tout. Et puis je dois retourner à mon dortoir avant d'aller manger donc je te laisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois aller chercher ?

Son cerveau sembla se bloquer une seconde, ne sachant pas quoi inventer comme excuse. Elle devait en fait se rendre à l'infirmerie pour son traitement. C'était une des conditions que sa mère avait imposé désormais ; elle devait être suivit régulièrement par l'infirmière. Evidemment, Sirius n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Oh rien, un truc dans ma valise. On se retrouve dans le hall dans dix minutes ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approuver qu'elle l'embrassa brusquement avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers les escaliers. Sirius la suivit du regard, un sentiment de malaise dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de la jeune fille durant les vacances, trop occupé à gérer son pseudo déménagement chez les Potter, pourtant il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changée chez elle.

James, Remus et Peter se rapprochèrent de lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais…Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'Alex est bizarre ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, dit Peter.

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Elle cache un truc.

Levant les bras au ciel, James soupira.

\- Et c'est repartit. Arrête de voir des complots partout. Pas vrai Lunard ?

\- Dans un couple il faut de la communication. Parle-lui, elle te dira la vérité, répondit-il avec sagesse.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Ou alors, reprit James, tu engages un détective et tu l'as fait suivre 24/24h. Oh non mieux ! On verse un filtre de vérité dans son jus de citrouille pour l'interroger

Ses trois amis le dévisagèrent longuement.

\- Ou tu peux aussi suivre le conseil de Remus effectivement…

\- Oui voilà, c'est ce que je vais faire. Et James ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ne t'approche plus d'Alexia à moins d'un mètre.

* * *

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre pour un soir de rentrée, les elfes s'étaient surpassés pour le repas. Lily avait repris au moins trois fois de la tarte à la poire et elle se sentait tomber de fatigue. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de reprendre les cours, elle s'était même plutôt habituée aux grasses matinées pendant les vacances. Un peu plus loin à la table, elle voyait Potter faire le pitre en tenant la cruche d'eau en équilibre précaire sur sa tête et elle se demanda où est-ce qu'il arrivait à trouver toute cette énergie. A croire qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle faillit lui dire de se calmer mais n'en eut pas le courage en voyant le reste de la table rire de bon cœur. Après tout, ça faisait un divertissement…

\- Lily ? Appela Alice.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais où est le directeur ?

Etonnée, Lily se pencha en arrière pour avoir la table des professeurs dans son champ de vision et remarqua que la place ordinairement occupé par Dumbledore était vide.

\- Non aucune idée. On n'a pas encore eu de réunion de préfet…

Soudain, justement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le directeur qui entra d'un pas ferme en faisant voler sa longue cape derrière lui. Dans son sillage, Pandora Van Houten, l'élève de septième année de Serdaigle, le suivait. Lily se rappelait qu'elle avait été convoquée plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre un si délicieux repas, commença Dumbledore avec son traditionnel sourire bienveillant, mais j'aimerais que monsieur Darren Mulciber vienne avec moi pour régler une affaire urgente.

Tous les regards glissèrent instantanément en direction de la table de Serpentard vers le groupe de Rosier. Mulciber arborait un visage fermé et inexpressif quand il se leva, rejoignant le directeur dans un silence de mort. Personne n'ignorait ce qu'il se passait, il n'y avait pas besoin d'explication pour le comprendre. Si Mulciber était emmené juste après l'entrevu de Pandora avec Dumbledore, ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Lily remarqua Mary McDonald qui tremblait, se souvenant que la jeune fille avait été agressée l'année dernière par le Serpentard, même s'il s'en était sortie simplement avec un avertissement et des heures de colles. Potter sembla s'en apercevoir également car il se pencha vers sa coéquipière et lui chuchota quelque chose que Lily n'entendit pas mais cela suffit pour faire sourire Mary.

\- Regardez la tête de Rosier, souffla Dorcas. Il est furieux.

\- Cet imbécile…marmonna Alexia.

\- Oh non, c'est justement le problème. Il peut être beaucoup de chose mais ce n'est certainement pas un imbécile. C'est ce qui me fait peur…

Intérieurement, Lily ne pouvait qu'approuver. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier ce soir. Elle était de retour à Poudlard et comptait bien en profiter


	26. Chapitre 26: Les sangs-purs triompheront

Chapitre XXVI : Les sangs-pur triompheront

Les couloirs étaient remplis de chuchotement ce lundi matin. La rumeur s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre mais Dorcas n'était pas étonnée, c'était Poudlard après tout. Essayez de garder un secret et vous pourrez être sûr qu'il sera sur toutes les lèvres en peu de temps. Personne ne savait qui avait annoncé la nouvelle mais au fond ça avait peu d'importance. Mulciber avait été renvoyé temporairement. La raison ? Pandora, la dernière victime des agressions, l'avait formellement reconnu. Il y avait aussi un deuxième agresseur, de Gryffondor si en croyait la rumeur, mais elle avait été incapable de l'identifier.

Au petit déjeuner, tous les regards semblaient se fixer sur une même direction : la table des Serpentard. Avery semblait bien seul sans son binôme, Rosier avait l'air de vouloir étrangler tout le monde et les jumelles Zabini ne finissaient même pas les phrases de l'autre. C'était dire que l'heure est grave.

Avalant une gorgée de café, Dorcas dévia son regard sur l'extrémité de la table où Lucinda se trouvait. Elles n'avaient pas parlé depuis le retour des vacances la veille ni même du baiser. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point ce fichu baiser la hantait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir le sortir de sa tête. Et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point quand elle voyait que Lucinda paraissait si sereine.

Brusquement, son attention se reporta sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle quand elle entendit la voix d'Alexia crier sur sa gauche.

\- C'est de l'arnaque ! De l'arnaque pure et simple !

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout. Je suis hyper généreux.

\- James, on avait dit que ça devait être équitable.

\- Ça l'est… affirma-t-il. Mais il faut appliquer le principe d'ancienneté.

Alexia se pencha par-dessus la table.

\- Je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

\- Je suis son ami depuis la première année.

\- Je suis sa meilleure amie.

\- Je le suis tout autant.

\- Je sors avec lui.

\- Je lui offre l'asile dans ma propre maison.

Pause.

\- Je..je…

\- Ah ah ! S'exclama James, victorieux. Quelque chose à ajouter Cassidy ?

Complètement perdue, Dorcas se tourna vers Marlène. Cette dernière suivait elle aussi l'échange tout en mangeant sa tartine beurrée, les cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, son devoir de potion posé près de son assiette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Ils tentent de déterminer un planning.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour la garde de Sirius, répondit-elle sobrement.

Dorcas cligna des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est très sérieux, dit Marlène en riant. Ils veulent se partager leur temps avec lui. Au début c'était une semaine sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires mais après Alexia a objecté qu'il vivait avec Sirius et qu'il partageait un dortoir avec lui donc il était avantagé. Ensuite, j'ai eu du mal à suivre les négociations mais Remus est partit à la bibliothèque chercher un livre de droit pour tenter de trouver un truc juridique et légal.

\- Carrément ?

\- Tu connais James, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever ce point.

\- Et le principal intéressé, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

\- Sirius ? Aucune idée, il n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- C'est ridicule, ils…

\- Oh non ! Hurla James. C'est hors de question !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur que ça marche ?

\- Tu ne peux pas faire disparaître « accidentellement » Chamallow pour amadouer Sirius. Il verra clair dans ton jeu.

\- Peut-être mais au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose. Et toi ?

\- Bah…je…

\- Oui Potter ?

James semblait à court de mot (chose ô combien rarissime) et il se passa une main dans les cheveux devant l'air ravi d'Alexia.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez comme idiotie mais laissez mon chat en dehors de vos plans tordus, intervint Marlène.

\- Mais…

\- Non. Ou j'en parle à Lily.

Face à cet argument d'autorité suprême, Alexia battit en retraite. Retour à la case départ.

Alors que le petit-déjeuner reprenait, une ombre tomba sur la table et Dorcas n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Sirius venait de débarquer, le sourire équivoque de James donnait une réponse suffisante.

\- Ah ! Patmol, viens t'assoir ici.

\- Non, s'empressa d'objecter Alexia. Tu peux te mettre à côté de moi.

Surpris, Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai loupé un truc ?

\- J'ai trouvé !

Ils se retournèrent tous au son de la voix de Remus qui revenait vers eux, Peter sur ses talons, portant dans ses bras un énorme livre en cuir relié. Il le laissa tomber sur la table, manquant de peu de renverser les verres et d'écraser la corbeille de pain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Marlène, curieuse.

\- Le volume IV du droit international sorcier dont le chapitre 5 est consacré entièrement à la Grande-Bretagne. Selon l'article 2 du code des droits sorciers, on ne peut pas obtenir la garde d'une personne majeure. Et même dans le cas contraire, les amis n'ont aucun droit de garde sur autrui.

\- Je suis sa copine, précisa malgré tout la brune.

\- Ca ne change rien, dit Remus. Désolé.

James et Alexia soupirèrent en s'affaissant sur le banc, croisant les bras dans un même mouvement comme s'ils avaient répété la scène des dizaines de fois au préalable. Encore plus perdu qu'il y a quelques secondes, Sirius observa ses camarades avec perplexité.

\- Je suis largué, avoua-t-il.

\- Ton charisme fait des ravages Black, dit Dorcas en se levant. Tu viens de lancer une guerre civile entre les deux Gryffondor les plus butés de l'histoire. Bonne chance !

\- Quoi ? Dorcas ! Dorcas !

Mais elle éclata de rire en s'éloignant. Les petites histoires de ses amis l'amusaient certes énormément mais elle avait ses propres affaires à régler avant le début des cours. Une affaire qui portait le prénom Lucinda.

Traversant le hall au pas de course, elle s'élança dans les escaliers qui menaient vers les sous-sols. Elle avait vu la blonde quitter la Grande Salle au moment où Remus était revenu et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Elle ne venait pas souvent dans cette partie du château, à part pour les cours de potion, mais elle se repérait quand même assez bien au bout de toutes ces années. Le pire avait été quand elle avait onze, lors de la première semaine de cours. C'était bien simple, avec les filles elles n'étaient pas arrivées une seule fois à l'heure en classe. Lily en était catastrophée pendant qu'Alexia traînait derrière pour discuter avec les tableaux. Typique.

\- Meadowes ?

Dorcas espéra ne pas avoir sursauté et se retourna lentement. En face d'elle, Lucinda se rapprochait, les sourcils froncés. Pour une fois que c'était elle qui était surprise ! Enfin, Dorcas devait quand même avoué qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que ça soit l'autre qui la trouverait en première.

\- Je…je ne pensais pas te revoir…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu embrasses beaucoup de personne sans les revoir ensuite ?

Lucinda haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais juste peur que tu réagisses mal.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partit si vite ?

\- Ouais… Je me disais que si je te laissais le temps de réfléchir…

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement dingue ? Coupa-t-elle. On ne se connait pas !

La voix de la brune sembla résonner contre les murs et Lucinda se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, piétinant sur place.

\- Tu…tu ne te souviens pas alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- La fête chez les Poufsouffle l'année dernière pour fêter la fin des BUSE. On a passé la soirée ensemble…

\- Non. C'est faux, je m'en souviendrais.

Pourtant, un mauvais sentiment se répandit dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu avais bu. Tu étais avec deux amies et elles étaient partit avec les Maraudeurs. On s'est retrouvé à parler toutes les deux.

Des flashes de la soirée fusèrent dans la tête de Dorcas. La soirée avait eu lieu fin juin pour célébrer la fin des examens et elle y était allée avec Alexia et Alice car Lily et Marlène n'avaient pas voulu venir. Elle se souvenait d'avoir dansé et discuté avec plusieurs personnes jusqu'à ce que ces amies disparaissent pour aller préparer une blague avec les Maraudeurs et Frank. Elle se revoyait boire quelques verres de whisky pur feu…puis plus rien. Le lendemain matin, elle avait eu droit à une gueule de bois et un discours réprobateur de Lily mais elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis.

Une vague de panique la traversa violemment et elle se rapprocha du mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Juste un baiser. Rien de plus, je te jure.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. J'étais lucide ce soir-là. Tu m'as embrassé et quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'as juste répondu « parce que j'en avais envie ». J'ai voulu aller te parler le lendemain mais quand on s'est croisé tu ne m'as regardé. J'ai cru que tu faisais exprès de m'ignorer.

Dorcas ferma les yeux brièvement.

\- Lucinda… Je ne savais pas.

\- Ouais, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Tu étais ivre, ça ne voulait rien dire, j'ai compris l'idée. Désolé de t'avoir embêté.

La blonde ramassa son sac à ses pieds et amorça un geste pour s'éloigner.

\- Attends…

\- Ecoute Meadowes, je pense que je me suis assez humilié pour les dix prochaines années. Donc est-ce qu'on pourrait juste oublier cette histoire ?

Dorcas se sentit mal à l'aise en la voyant rougir et détourner les yeux. Elle avait été si sûre d'elle avant les vacances quand elle l'avait embrassé qu'elle s'était imaginé une autre jeune fille dans son esprit mais Lucinda semblait aujourd'hui bien différente.

\- J'ai essayé, avoua-t-elle. Je voulais tout oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais notre baiser a tourné dans ma tête pendant trois semaines.

\- Mais…

\- Et j'ai aimé ça. Je ne pensais pas…je veux dire, je n'avais jamais embrassé de fille avant, ou du moins je le croyais.

C'était tellement rageant de ne pas réussir à placer des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Des tonnes d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à les exprimer. Lucinda resta pourtant sans bouger en la dévisageant.

\- En fait je ne sais pas trop ce que je raconte…

\- Ça se voit, confirma la blonde avec sarcasme.

Dorcas rigola. Là elle retrouvait l'humour douteux de Lucinda. D'ailleurs, cette dernière revint vers elle, envahissant son espace personnel comme la dernière fois. La situation semblait se rejouer sauf que cette fois Dorcas était prête. Quand la jeune fille se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, elle ne sursauta pas et se laissa faire avec douceur, essayant d'analyser tout ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était la même chose que d'embrasser un garçon et à la fois pourtant radicalement différent. Lucinda s'accrochait à elle, ses mains lui serrant fortement les bras comme si elle non plus ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait.

Légèrement essoufflée, Dorcas se détacha en souriant.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir en courant cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certainement pas, affirma-t-elle. Mais je ne sais absolument pas dans quoi je m'embarque…

\- Moi non plus.

Concentrée sur l'expression de Lucinda, Dorcas frémit en sentant une main prendre la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble.

* * *

Le vent de face, James frissonna en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Il portait son balai de Quidditch sur l'épaule tandis que son autre main peinait à tenir la boîte de matériel qu'il venait d'aller chercher dans la cabane de stockage à l'autre bout du terrain. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de neige au sol à cet endroit (merci la magie), une fine couche de givre s'était malgré tout déposée pendant la nuit. On était mardi, seulement le deuxième jour de reprise des cours et James avait programmé le premier entraînement de l'année cet après-midi. Il espérait sincèrement que ses joueurs s'étaient un minimum exercés pendant les vacances parce qu'il comptait bien leur mettre la pression pour le prochain match le mois prochain contre Serdaigle.

\- James !

Par-dessus le mugissement du vent, il entendit la voix de Sirius crier son nom et il se retourna. Son meilleur ami était déjà en tenue, s'avançant vers lui à grands pas. Il nota avec amusement que ses cheveux noirs partaient dans toutes les directions à cause des bourrasques.

\- T'es pas au vestiaire ?

\- Non, c'est fermé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais les elfes nous interdisent l'entrée.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai réservé le terrain !

\- Je sais. Tu devrais peut-être leur expliquer.

James soupira.

\- Ouais, j'arrive. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je crois que je vais perdre mon bras.

Aussitôt, Sirius vint se placer à sa gauche pour saisir la poignée de la caisse de matériel qui dodelinait maintenant entre eux.

\- Alors ? Combien de temps pour la séance de torture ?

\- C'est un entraînement, corrigea James.

\- Pléonasme. Donc ? Deux heures ?

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Je suppose que c'est plus « plus » que « moins » ? Déduisit Sirius.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ah non laisse-moi deviner.

James regarda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Alex ?

\- Peut-être bien…répondit-il avant d'avouer. Bon d'accord, on a prévu de passer la soirée ensemble.

\- Je le savais !

\- James…

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne me moquerais pas de toi…N'empêche que c'est marrant quand tu es amoureux.

Surpris, Sirius manqua de trébucher.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. C'est presque aussi évident que moi et Evans. Et ça veut tout dire.

\- Capitaine ! Hurla soudain Adrian Connelly. Ramène-toi !

\- J'arrive !

Ils accélèrent le pas et arrivèrent à destination. Massé devant les vestiaires, les joueurs tentaient d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Frank avait carrément pris Olympe, la petite quatrième année, sur ses épaules pour qu'elle essaye de voir quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe par Merlin ?

Olympe baissa les yeux vers son capitaine, se stabilisant en appuyant fortement sur la tête de Frank qui grimaça en chancelant.

\- Ah t'es là ! C'est les elfes ! Ils veulent qu'on reste dehors en attendant qu'ils finissent de nettoyer. On n'avait pas réservé le terrain ?

\- Si, dit James perdu. Je ne comprends pas… Et Olympe descend de là, tu vas te faire de mal.

La petite fille bougonna mais se pencha malgré tout en avant, s'accrochant à Sirius qui la souleva dans ses bras avant de la reposer sur le sol. Au même moment, la porte des vestiaires se rouvrit, laissant sortir une brigade d'elfes de maisons. A la file indienne, ils passèrent devant l'équipe en portant des sauts, des balais et des éponges. Certains étaient couverts de mousse de produits nettoyants, ce qui fit sourire Mary McDonald qui s'amusa à souffler sur les bulles pour les envoyer dans la figure d'Adrian.

\- Ils nous ont empêchés d'entrer pour…faire le ménage ? S'exclama Kevin Mells, le second batteur.

\- On dirait presque les sept nains, commenta Olympe.

\- Les sept quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber Frank, rit-elle.

Toujours perplexe, James s'avança vers un elfe.

\- Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien d'important, monsieur. Juste une simple dégradation du matériel mais Pinkle et les autres se sont occupés de tout. Désolé pour le dérangement.

\- Euh…ce n'est rien. Merci.

Pinkle s'inclina aussi bas que la gravité lui permettait puis s'éloigna en trottinant sur ses petites jambes tandis que les joueurs rentrèrent prudemment dans le vestiaire. Ils virent tout de suite ce qui avait occupé les elfes. Un pan de mur, juste à côté des casiers, était plus blanc que le reste de la pièce mais même après le nettoyage intensif on devinait des traces de peinture rouge. L'écriture n'était plus lisible évidemment et les traces disparaitraient sûrement d'ici demain.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Aucune idée. Je crois que je préfère ne rien savoir. Allez ! Au boulot tout le monde, on a un match à préparer !

\- Et c'est repartit pour la tyrannie…

\- Je t'ai entendu Adrian !

* * *

Après deux heure et huit minutes d'entrainement intensif, les joueurs se dirigèrent (rampèrent) vers les vestiaires pour aller prendre une douche bien mérité. Seul James semblait encore avoir de l'énergie.

\- C'était super les gars !

\- Frank, marmonna Olympe, tu me reprends sur tes épaules ? Je peux plus marcher…

\- J'arrive à peine à porter mon balai…

\- Oh arrêtez, ce n'était pas si terrible.

\- Dis le capitaine qui est resté la moitié de la séance immobile à donner des ordres en sifflant. Je crois que mon tympan est percé.

\- Et Remus dit que c'est moi qui a l'art du dramatique ?

Sirius éclata de rire franchement, donnant un coup d'épaule à son capitaine puis entra dans les vestiaires. Après sa douche, il remit son uniforme et rangea ses affaires dans son casier avant d'aller attendre James dehors. A cause de son poste de capitaine, ce dernier prenait toujours plus longtemps car il devait aller ranger tout le matériel, légère consolation pour l'équipe en comparaison de tout le travail qu'il leur imposait.

\- Ah enfin je te trouve ! Lança une voix dans son dos.

\- Salut princesse.

Un bonnet enfoncé sur ses cheveux bruns, Alexia arriva à sa hauteur. Elle avait le visage rougit par le froid et un petit nuage sortait de sa bouche à chaque respiration. Bienvenu en Ecosse au mois de janvier !

\- Tu étais trop impatiente de me retrouver ? Railla-t-il.

\- Tu aimerais pas vrai ? Mais non, désolé pour ton ego, je viens voir James. Apparemment, il avait une heure de colle à 17h. McGonagall est furieuse. Lily devait venir mais j'ai préféré éviter un meurtre en venant moi-même.

\- Sage décision en effet.

Alexia sourit et vint se blottir contre lui tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille. Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Il avait l'impression que ces moments-là étaient trop rares, après tout il y avait toujours leurs amis autour d'eux. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille venir se perdre dans ses cheveux, jouant avec une mèche de sa nuque et quelque chose remua dans son ventre quand elle se pressa contre lui. Il avait horriblement conscience des moindres détails de son corps, ses hanches, ses lèvres, son parfum, sa poitrine… Il approfondit le baiser, la plaquant contre le mur du vestiaire. Alexia laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant qu'il ne déplace sa bouche vers son cou, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son pouls et il sourit en sentant son cœur s'affoler.

\- Sirius…souffla-t-elle.

\- Hum ?

\- Viens là.

Elle lui releva la tête et il quitta sa gorge à regret mais captura ses lèves à nouveau un instant plus tard. Gémissant, elle crispa ses mains sur le devant de ses vêtements en explorant sa bouche. Quand elle se détacha, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer…

\- Moi aussi.

Il posa son front contre le sien, frôlant ses lèvres alors que son pouce dessinait des arabesques sur sa taille à travers son pull.

L'embrassant une dernière fois avec force, il lui prit ensuite la main quand James sortit enfin des vestiaires et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois en direction du château. En chemin, ils furent provoqués en duel par le chevalier du catogan qui s'écria « morbleu venez donc croiser le fer avec moi si vous êtes preux ! » à leur passage. James promit de revenir une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son épée en argent préféré, ce qui fit éclater de rire les deux autres.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle commune où de grands bruits les accueillirent.

\- C'est quoi ces cris ? Alice est encore tombée sur une araignée ?

Un groupe d'élèves, dont l'équipe de Quidditch fraîchement débarquée, était massée autour du panneau d'affichage. Une rumeur inquiète agitait la foule.

\- C'est une annonce de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Non, répondit Marlène en arrivant sur leur gauche. Un mot a été épinglé dans la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- « Les sangs-pur triompheront ».

James frissonna. Ça ne pouvait venir que d'un Gryffondor puisque personne d'autre n'avait accès à la salle commune et comme tout le monde avait eu cours aujourd'hui c'était impossible de savoir à quelle heure le mot avait été mis là. Il fit immédiatement le lien avec l'écriture dans leur vestiaire. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ce message ait été écrit dans tout le château aujourd'hui en guise de réponse au renvoi de Mulciber.

Presque inconsciemment, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers les sangs-purs présents.

\- Un problème ? Rugit Dorcas en voyant un troisième année la fixer avec insistance.

\- Euh…non…

\- Il a pas tort, intervint un autre garçon un peu plus âgé. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que les sangs-purs de Gryffondor ne sont pas responsables ?

\- Ouais !

\- C'est vrai !

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, répliqua Sirius. C'est ridicule.

\- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, Black.

Cette phrase fit sortir James de son silence. Il s'avança vers le garçon, l'air menaçant.

\- T'as un problème avec lui ? Dit-il la voix vibrante de rage.

\- James…tenta Remus en s'approchant.

\- Je…

Brusquement, un hurlement résonna dans la salle commune. Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna en direction de l'escalier qui menait en direction des dortoirs des filles, surpris. Resserrant sa prise sur la main de Sirius, Alexia amorça un pas en avant.

\- C'est Lily…

\- Evans ! Cria James.

Des bruits de pas précipités leur parvinrent juste une seconde avant que Lily ne débarque, manquant de trébucher sur la dernière marche. Elle avait l'air terrifié et des larmes brûlantes dévalaient ses joues. Alors qu'elle continuait à courir, James la saisit par le bras pour l'immobiliser, l'arrêtant avec force.

\- Evans, calme-toi.

\- Je…je…

\- Respire, ce n'est rien. Tu vas bien.

\- La chambre…et…hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Lily ?

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer et se mit à trembler. Automatiquement, James la serra contre lui et elle s'accrocha à son pull en enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle avait conscience d'être entouré par une dizaine de personne, voire plus, mais le sentiment d'angoisse pure qui lui tordait l'estomac était trop fort.

\- Là, ça va, murmura-t-il doucement. Je te tiens, Evans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Remus.

\- C'est notre dortoir, dit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Alice qui redescendait l'escalier, le visage blême.

\- Il a été saccagé. Toutes les affaires ont été retournées et les rideaux sont déchirés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il…il y avait un truc sur mon lit, intervint Lily d'un ton chancelant.

James baissa les yeux vers elle, l'éloignant légèrement sans la lâcher pour autant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Un bout de papier. Il était plié en deux et quand j'ai voulu le prendre un bout de verre m'a coupé la main.

Elle montra sa paume où une coupure laissait échapper du sang. Ce n'était pas bien grave mais ça restait effrayant à voir.

\- C'était marqué « les sangs-de-bourbe seront les premiers ».

Une vague de fureur s'empara de James. Qu'on s'attaque à des élèves était inadmissible, qu'on s'attaque à des Gryffondor était pire, mais s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne fallait pas s'en prendre en sa présence c'était Lily Evans.

\- Regarde-moi, dit-il fermement. Je te promets qu'on trouvera qui a fait ça, tu m'entends ?

Lily acquiesça lentement et une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que James la serrait une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il ne mentait pas. Si Rosier voulait la guerre, alors il l'aurait.


	27. Chapitre 27: Moments à deux

Chapitre XXVII : Moments à deux

Incapable de dormir, Lily se retourna dans son lit une fois de plus. Le dortoir était plongé dans le silence, excepté le léger ronflement d'Alice qui avait attrapé un rhume, et seul un rayon de lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il devait être près de minuit mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, repassant les évènements de la semaine dernière. Quelqu'un s'était introduit ici, avait fouillé leur affaire, tout ça pour déposer un mot de menace contre les nés-moldus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ça la travaillait maintenant précisément. Evidemment, elle avait été bouleversée sur le coup, seulement le sentiment de malaise ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Elle n'était pas idiote, le mot lui était destiné puisqu'elle était la seule née-moldu de leur chambre et elle avait peur. Elle n'osait pas l'avouer à voix haute mais c'était la réalité. C'était sa chambre ici, son lit, ses biens personnels…

Ayant l'impression d'étouffer dans ses couvertures, elle repoussa sa couette d'un coup de pied et se leva précipitamment. Elle avait besoin d'aller faire un tour. Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle se glissa hors de la pièce, refermant la porte dans son dos. Le couloir n'était éclairé que par des lampes à gaz qui projetaient une douce lueur tamisé et ses bruits de pas étaient étouffés par la moquette.

La première chose que Lily remarqua en entrant dans la salle commune fut…James. Il était assis sur le canapé, renversé contre le dossier. Il décrivait des cercles avec sa baguette, et s'amusait visiblement à faire voler un dragon en papier (qui était assez réussit, elle devait bien l'admettre). Il avait dû se passer la main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises car ses derniers partaient dans tous les sens et se dressaient en épis sur sa tête. Elle dû reconnaître qu'il avait l'air plus jeune comme ça, détendu. Ca changeait du garçon énergique qui n'arrêtait jamais de bouger.

\- Potter ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vers elle, surpris de la voir à cette heure-ci en pyjama au pied des escaliers.

\- Tu sais que le couvre-feu est dépassé ?

\- Je ne suis pas en dehors de la salle commune, contra-t-il. Et puis tu es debout aussi.

\- Ouais…impossible de dormir.

Il haussa un sourcil, s'apprêtant à demander pourquoi mais changea de tactique en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille.

\- Viens, reste pas planté là.

Lily hésita une seconde puis décida qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas retourner se coucher alors elle pouvait bien passer un peu de temps avec Potter. Prudemment, elle s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, veillant à établir une « distance de sécurité ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'attends Remus, répondit-il. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de ses rondes de préfet.

\- Tu l'attends toujours aussi tard ?

\- Ca dépend de l'heure à laquelle il termine mais oui. Je trouve ça étrange quand le dortoir n'est pas complet. Et puis Frank ronfle.

Lily sourit.

\- Alice a dû lui refiler son rhume.

\- En même temps s'ils arrêtaient de s'embrasser toutes les quatre secondes…

\- On pourrait dire la même chose de Sirius et Alex.

\- Pas faux. Ça te dit de former un club de célibataire ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le jour où tu resteras célibataire plus de deux semaines Potter…

\- On en revient encore à ça ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une fille qui m'intéressait ?

\- Potter…dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Laisser tomber, je suis trop fatigué pour avoir cette discussion. Mais on en reparlera.

Il la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et elle ne douta pas une seconde qu'il disait la vérité. Ce mec était le plus buté qu'elle connaissait.

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Evans ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil c'est tout.

James n'eut pas l'air très convaincu.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Hum… C'est juste… Mon dortoir, je ne me sens pas bien, je sais que c'est ridicule mais…

\- Mais tu as peur depuis que quelqu'un y est entré, termina-t-il.

\- Oui, avoua Lily. Cette personne est entrée dans ma chambre pour laisser une lettre de menace. Et on sait tous qu'elle m'était adressée.

\- Peut-être pas…

\- Potter, je suis la seule née-moldu de notre dortoir.

James ne trouva rien à répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il détestait voir cette expression sur son visage. Elle tortillait ses mains sur ses genoux, jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son pull.

\- Tu veux faire une partie de bataille explosive pour te changer les idées ?

\- Je… Quoi ?

\- Allez Evans ! On n'arrive pas à dormir tous les deux, donc autant s'occuper.

Hésitante, elle se demanda une seconde si elle ne ferait pas mieux de remonter se coucher mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil. Alors que James commençait à distribuer les cartes, elle décida qu'après tout ça pouvait être marrant et de toute façon ses cours ne débutaient qu'à 10h.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Mais prépare-toi à perdre, Potter.

James sourit.

\- Tu vas être surprise.

Ils jouèrent pendant une heure, abattant carte sur carte. Lily manqua de se faire griller les sourcils quand son jeu explosa pour la troisième fois (encore une défaite…) et elle décida d'attacher ses cheveux avec prudence. Quant à James, il semblait soudain plus concentré qu'en cours. Après une dizaine de partie (qu'il remporta presque toutes), ils décidèrent de changer de jeu. James se leva du canapé pour aller fouiller dans la malle contre le mur où les élèves stockaient des jeux sorciers et moldus que tout le monde pouvait emprunter à sa guise.

\- C'est quoi un Monopoly ?

\- Un jeu où il faut gagner des rues, expliqua Lily, mais c'est pas marrant à deux. Il y autre chose ?

\- Jeu d'échec ?

\- Version sorcier ?

\- Ouais !

\- Alors non, les pièces ne m'obéissent jamais.

James rit.

\- Oh il y a des cartes pour faire des tours de magie. Incroyable pour un sorcier non ?

Lily secoua la tête en souriant malgré tout. Il faisait le pitre en sortant toutes les boîtes de jeu et elle voyait bien que c'était plus pour la distraire qu'autre chose mais qu'importe, ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc…

\- Comment… Ah !

Elle recula précipitamment, les mains sur le visage tandis que James éclatait de rire à sa blague. Elle venait de recevoir un jet d'eau. Lily releva la tête pour le voir debout, un pistolet à eau jaune dans une main et un sourire en coin aux lèvres, l'air très fier de lui.

\- Je vais te tuer, prévint-elle.

\- Essaye d'abord de m'attraper Evans.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Lily bondit sur ses pieds pour se précipiter vers la malle et attrapa un deuxième pistolet à eau qui traînait. Elle se demanda un instant qui était l'imbécile qui les avait remis encore remplit mais elle ne chercha pas à approfondir la question quand elle reçut un deuxième tir en pleine tête.

\- Alors là c'est la guerre !

Elle se jeta vers lui, tirant à toute vitesse et il s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la salle commune pour tenter une retraire défensive derrière un fauteuil.

\- Reviens ici, espèce de lâche, cria-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse il lui envoya un autre jet d'eau dans le cou, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri un peu trop aigue. Ils se tournèrent autour quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur course poursuite à travers la pièce, manquant de rentrer dans les meubles. La table basse ne survécu que par miracle. Essoufflé, James sauta par-dessus un canapé pour éviter de se faire rattraper.

\- Déjà fatigué ? Se moqua la rousse. Je croyais que tu étais un sportif.

\- C'est rare de faire une bataille d'eau pendant les matches de Quidditch…

\- Tu es si sûr de ça ? Parce que je me souviens du dernier match pendant notre quatrième année où Black est revenu complètement trempé.

James éclata de rire au souvenir.

\- Ce n'était pas moi ! Assura-t-il. Enfin pas tout à fait…

\- Je crois que c'était le premier match qui m'avait intéressé.

\- Hé ! C'est celui où je me suis pris un cognard dans le ventre aussi !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, un divertissement incroyable !

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux et il plissa les yeux, resserrant sa prise sur le pistolet à eau.

\- Cours vite Evans !

Il se lança à sa poursuite tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait en direction de la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et s'aperçut qu'il était juste derrière elle. Ça ne manqua pas car deux secondes plus elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol tandis qu'il l'attrapait par la taille.

\- Ah ! Potter, pose-moi par terre !

\- Certainement pas !

Sans ménagement, il la balança sur son épaule et elle se retrouva la tête à l'envers tout en battant des jambes pour essayer de se dégager mais il avait une poigne de fer.

\- Merlin, tu t'agites plus qu'un vif d'or !

\- Tu n'as qu'à me lâcher !

\- Toujours non, Evans. Et fais attention avec tes pieds ou tu vas finir par me frapper.

\- C'est le but ! Cria-t-elle en riant malgré tout.

James esquiva un autre coup de pied et la fit basculer sur le canapé sans ménagement.

\- Merci pour tant de délicatesse…

\- C'est un plaisir, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, lui écrasant les jambes au passage.

\- Aïe ! Bouge de là !

Il se décala en riant, épuisé. D'après l'horloge il était prêt de 1h du matin et James sentait qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lily sourit devant ce spectacle.

Soudain, le trou du portrait s'ouvrit pour révéler Remus. Il avait l'air épuisé mais content et ses yeux ambrés brillaient légèrement. Il avait dénoué sa cravate qui pendait autour de son cou et révélé les manches de son pull gris. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver encore du monde dans la salle commune.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Insomnie, répondit James avec nonchalance. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-ci ? Les rondes de préfet sont terminées depuis au moins trois quart d'heure !

Remus piétina sur place.

\- J'ai juste traîné…

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as juste fait le tour du château pour t'amuser ? Allez avoues !

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère, James.

Lily regarda l'échange entre les deux garçons et fut amusée en constatant la totale incapacité de Remus pour mentir, surtout à un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Même moi je ne te crois pas, intervint-elle.

\- Lily ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu es de son côté ?

\- Depuis que je suis curieuse. Alors où est-ce que tu étais ?

En voyant les deux autres échanger un regard à la fois complice et rieur, Remus comprit qu'il ne leur échapperait pas. Ils étaient les Gryffondor les plus têtus qu'il connaissait.

\- J'étais juste avec Anaïs…

\- Je le savais ! S'exclama James, le poing en l'air.

\- Attends attends…Qui est Anaïs ?

\- La copine de Remus.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non, ne l'écoute pas Lily. C'est juste une amie.

Lily sourit quand il rougit d'embarras.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle…

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Cette phrase fit lever les yeux au ciel à James.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes trempés ? Demanda brusquement le lycanthrope.

\- Oh ça ? Bataille d'eau.

\- Dans la salle commune à une heure du matin ?

\- En fait c'était plus à minuit et demi après mes victoires fracassantes à la bataille explosive.

\- Je continu à dire que tu as triché ! Protesta Lily.

\- Tu es juste mauvaise perdante, Evans.

La jeune fille se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air renfrogné. Remus secoua la tête.

\- Allez les enfants, dit-il d'un ton paternel. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

\- Bien chef !

Fatiguée, Lily se leva du canapé au ralentit et suivit les garçons jusqu'au pied des escaliers. Alors qu'elle leurs souhaitait une bonne nuit, James la retint brièvement par les bras, l'air inquiet. Il hésita une seconde, le temps que Remus s'éclipse discrètement pour les laisser seuls avant de reprendre.

\- Ca va aller ? Je veux dire dans ton dortoir…

\- Ouais, murmura-t-elle, touchée par sa préoccupation. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

\- Toujours là pour toi.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire en coin puis fila rejoindre son ami. Lily resta un instant à fixer le vide puis l'imita, extenuée.

\- Miss McKinnon, je suis sûre que l'horloge est passionnante à regarder mais le tableau l'est tout autant.

Marlène sursauta à la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall qui l'interpellait et elle fixa à nouveau son attention sur le cours, le rouge aux joues. Devant elle, Lily se retourna pour lui faire les gros yeux tandis qu'Alice lui donnait un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Aïe !

\- Sois un peu attentive, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste mal au ventre, mentit-elle.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Alice n'insista pas et continua à recopier la leçon en secouant la tête. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Marlène hésita à partir directement mais attendit quand même ses amies. Elle avait peur que ça fasse suspect dans le cas contraire et puis sinon elle était sûre de se faire assassiner par Alexia. Cette dernière arriva d'ailleurs à sa hauteur.

\- Alors ? On fait quoi pendant une heure ?

\- Aucune idée. On pourrait aller se promener dans le parc ?

\- Oh non ! Il gèle dehors, protesta Dorcas.

\- Ca m'aurait étonné que tu ne râles pas tiens…

Avec maturité, la brune lui tira la langue. Marlène éclata de rire.

\- De toute façon je vous abandonne les filles, annonça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un truc à faire. Des recherches pour mon devoir de métamorphose. On se retrouve dans le dortoir ?

Ses amies hochèrent la tête puis reprirent leur conversation tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, son sac rebondissant contre son épaule. Dès qu'elle fut sûre d'être assez loin, elle bifurqua vers le troisième étage et veilla à faire un détour pour éviter de croiser le tableau du chevalier du Catogan, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se faire provoquer en duel. Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit la porte de la vieille salle de classe et son regard tomba sur l'antique canapé vert défoncé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Assis en tailleur dessus se trouvait nul autre que Regulus.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. T'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Un moment. J'ai commencé mes devoirs.

Elle se pencha et grimaça devant ses fiches de révision. Elle était vraiment contente de ne pas avoir d'examen à passer cette année !

\- Heureusement que je suis là, tu vas pouvoir faire une pause !

\- Je savais bien que je te gardais avec moi pour quelque chose.

\- Hé ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Il sourit et elle se sentit très fière d'avoir réussi cet exploit.

\- Alors McKinnon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suppose qu'à force de rester enfermé dans cette salle on a épuisé toutes les options.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est mieux si on ne nous voit pas ensemble.

\- Je sais, rassura-t-elle. Viens j'ai une idée.

\- Quoi ? Marlène…

Mais elle n'écouta pas ses protestations et lui attrapa la main, le forçant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Sans le lâcher, elle le traîna dans son sillage jusqu'au mur où était accroché le vieux tableau noir qui servait autrefois pour les cours. Il menaçait visiblement de s'effondrer, bien que Marlène supposait qu'il avait dû être fixé avec de la glue perpétuelle ou un sortilège.

\- Tu veux faire des dessins à la craie ?

\- Non idiot. Je veux qu'on laisse notre empreinte sur ce tableau. Comme une sorte de symbole tu vois ?

\- Je vois surtout que c'est ridicule…

\- Regulus !

Il bougonna.

\- Très bien, dit-il finalement. Vas-y, commence.

Marlène ne se fit pas prier. Elle se saisit de la craie puis plaça sa main bien à plat sur le tableau pour en tracer le contour. Elle frissonna quand la matière froide rentra en contact avec sa peau, conscience que Regulus l'observait dans son dos. Dès qu'elle eut terminée, elle écrivit son prénom avec application juste en dessous. Satisfaire, elle fit volte-face.

\- Impressionnant, dit-il. Vraiment, un gamin de quatre ans n'aurait pas fait mieux !

\- Arrête d'être sarcastique. A ton tour.

\- Mais…

\- Chut !

Sans ménagement, elle lui reprit la main pour lui faire imiter son geste.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle, et garde la paume posée contre le tableau. Voilà comme ça.

Elle se dépêcha de faire le dessin, sachant qu'il pouvait s'en aller en une seconde s'il jugeait que cette histoire débile durait trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, à peine eu-t-elle finit qu'il se recula comme si elle l'avait brûlé et Marlène se chargea d'écrire son nom.

Prise par une soudaine inspiration, elle continua pourtant à dessiner. Une tablette de chocolat par-là, un chat plus haut et un canapé vert avec des ressorts. Concentrée, elle attacha ses cheveux blonds pour ne pas qu'ils lui reviennent dans les yeux. A la fin, le tableau était recouvert de dessins plus ou moins réussis qui s'entremêlaient autour de leurs empreintes et prénoms.

Brusquement, le silence de la pièce la frappa. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle n'osait pas se retourner.

\- Je…Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle, tremblante. C'est notre histoire.

Le chat pour leur première rencontre avec Chamallow, le canapé vert qui était devenu leur refuge, le chocolat partagé avant les vacances… Elle avait l'impression que tous ses moments étaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Regulus ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes puis il se rapprocha pour être à sa hauteur, contemplant son œuvre avec une expression neutre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais dessiner…

\- Ce n'est pas de l'art non plus… Ma grand-mère était peintre, elle me donnait des cours quand j'étais petite.

Il sourit.

\- Tu es une fille étonnante, McKinnon.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle doucement en riant.

Sans un mot, Regulus referma les deux battants du tableau. Ainsi personne ne verrait les dessins si quelqu'un entrait dans la salle par erreur. Ça serait leur secret.

* * *

Heureuse, Marlène entreprit de retourner à son dortoir. Ils n'avaient passé qu'une heure ensemble mais ça avait suffi à lui remonter le moral. Comme d'habitude, il était partit dix minutes avant elle pour ne pas qu'on les voit. Du coup, quand elle passa dans le hall elle le repéra en compagnie de Livia et d'Antonin Dolohov en train de discuter et elle se mordit la lèvre en le voyant si proche de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était jalouse pourtant elle aurait aimé pouvoir se tenir aussi à côté de lui à rire et à parler simplement sans qu'il y ait de conséquences. Rosier n'était qu'un pauvre type.

Marlène secoua la tête. Elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de pensées ne menait nulle part et qu'elle devait déjà s'estimer contente. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle faillit se faire rentrer dedans par un petit première année qui jouait avec un frisbee à dents de serpents, ce qui l'agaça légèrement. Où était Lily quand on avait besoin d'autorité ?

Pourtant, rien ne la prépara à ce qu'elle allait trouver en entrant dans son dortoir. La chambre était étonnement bruyante et les filles étaient toutes assises sur un lit en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh rien, Lily a donné un défi à Alexia.

Marlène haussa un sourcil.

\- Et où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Je t'explique, dit Alice. Lily a parié qu'Alexia ne pouvait pas garder le dortoir en ordre pendant deux semaines, tu la connais elle est hyper bordélique. Alex a relevé le défi mais Dorcas a voulu pimenter le jeu en ajoutant une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans notre dortoir que va se dérouler le pari…

* * *

Son oreiller sous le bras, Alexia monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle fonçait tête baissée par peur de changer d'avis mais les mots de Lily étaient encore trop présents pour qu'elle fasse demi-tour. Dans le couloir, elle hésita, ne sachant pas quelle porte était la bonne puis elle supposa que la configuration devait être la même chez les filles et les garçons.

Elle toqua très vite pour éviter de partir en courant et plaqua un magnifique sourire sur son visage quand le battant s'ouvrit sur James. Il eut un mouvement de surprise en la voyant sur le seuil.

\- Alex ?

\- Salut !

En arrière-plan, Sirius releva la tête de son magazine, Remus se balança en arrière sur sa chaise de bureau pour voir la jeune fille et Peter se jeta littéralement dans la salle de bain en poussant un cri pour cacher son magnifique caleçon bleu.

Alexia s'avança dans la chambre.

\- Je viens demander l'asile politique ! Annonça-t-elle.


	28. Chapitre 28: Quand la maladie vous rattr

Chapitre XXVIII : Quand la maladie vous rattrape

Assis sur sa chaise à la bibliothèque, Remus essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer. Ça allait faire une heure qu'il était là avec Anaïs pour l'aider sur son devoir de métamorphose mais il devait avouer qu'il commençait à vraiment être fatigué. La pleine lune devait avoir lieu ce soir.

On était déjà début février et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis le retour des vacances. Il faut dire que ça avait été assez mouvementé dernièrement, surtout la semaine passée. Non, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression mais leur chambre avait accueilli une sixième personne. Alexia. La jeune fille était déterminée à remporter son pari idiot avec ses amies et avait donc investit leur dortoir (de force évidemment). C'était un miracle que l'administration n'est pas encore remarqué ce déménagement.

En tout cas, l'arrivée d'Alexia avait bouleversé un grand nombre de chose. Déjà il avait fallu lui trouver un lit, tâche assez compliquée quand on manquait déjà de place à la base. Au début, James avait proposé qu'ils dorment ensemble, puisqu'il considérait la jeune fille comme une petite sœur, ce à quoi Sirius avait protesté fortement. Puis sa seconde idée était que Peter dorme par terre pour lui laisser son lit, idée étrangement rejeté par le principal intéressé. Remus observait les négociations depuis son bureau, la tête dans les mains, et il s'était dit que franchement ses amis étaient complètement fous. Au final Alexia s'était installé avec Sirius, ce qui semblait le plus logique en fait. Et là était arrivé l'enfer. Toute la nuit, on pouvait entendre leur voix avec notamment les « tu prends toute la couverture » « rend-moi mon oreiller » « tu me donnes des coups de pied là ! » ou encore les rires qu'ils pensaient silencieux alors que pas du tout. Le pire du point de vue de Remus c'était que malgré tout ça, quand il se réveillait le matin avant les autres, ils trouvaient ces deux imbéciles qui dormaient profondément, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu que cela comme problème, sinon ça aurait été trop simple. Parce que le but de ce défi à la base était quand même de montrer à quel point Alexia était bordélique (même si elle prétendait le contraire). Bon il fallait avouer que leur dortoir n'était déjà pas très bien rangé –quand on vivait avec Sirius et James depuis presque six ans on commençait à s'y faire- mais alors là l'état de la chambre battait des records. Surtout de la salle de bain à vrai dire. D'ailleurs la salle de bain donnait lieu à un véritable casse-tête. Remus n'oublierait jamais la fois où, mardi dernier, Frank était rentré dans la salle de bain et en était ressortit tout aussi vite, rouge pivoine en balbutiant des excuses tandis qu'Alexia le jetait dehors, serrant sa serviette contre elle. A partir de là, Sirius avait décrété qu'ils devaient bien vérifier avant d'entrer sinon il y aurait des représailles. Oh et puis le plus grand moment restait celui où Peter avait trouvé une boîte de tampon dans un tiroir en-dessous du lavabo et avait devenu aussi rouge qu'un souaffle.

Remus sourit à tous les souvenirs mouvementés quand il sentit soudain une main sur son bras.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Anaïs avec douceur. Tu regardes dans le vague en souriant depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Hein ? Oh désolé. Je…je pensais à mes amis.

\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça parce qu'il y en un qui est venu me parler hier.

\- Quoi ? Oh non, j'excuse d'avance…

Anaïs éclata de rire.

\- Non, il a été très gentil. C'était James Potter. Il est assez sympa quand il ne drague pas Evans en fait.

\- James… James est James, répondit-il faute de mieux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait alors ?

\- Ne sois pas nerveux, rit-elle. Ça s'est bien passé, vraiment. Il m'a même fait un éloge de ta personne en me disant que tu étais un ami formidable. Il m'avait demandé de ne rien te répéter mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement touchant…

Remus resta muet une seconde.

\- Il a réellement fait ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est…Il…

\- Tu as de la chance Remus. Tes amis sont formidables.

\- Je sais.

Elle sourit en le voyant détourner les yeux, ému. Alors qu'elle recommençait à écrire son devoir, elle le vit poser sa tête dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tard et l'inquiétude la gagna. Il n'avait pas eu l'air bien de toute l'après-midi mais ça paraissait s'aggraver à mesure que le temps passait.

\- Remus ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui oui…

\- Tu es tout pâle. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe en ce moment tu sais.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. De toute façon je vais passer deux jours chez moi, je vais me reposer.

Anaïs acquiesça, inquiète malgré tout. Elle savait que la mère de Remus était malade et qu'il avait une autorisation spéciale pour rentrer la voir une fois par mois pendant deux jours. C'était ses amis qui lui prenaient ses cours, on ne les voyait d'ailleurs jamais autant impliqué et assidus que pendant cette période.

\- Je…Si tu as besoin de parler à propos de ta mère et tout ça…je suis là, d'accord ?

Touché par sa sollicitude, il culpabilisa immédiatement de lui mentir de la sorte. Remus se leva brusquement, chancelant sur ses pieds, et ramassa ses affaires.

\- Remus ?

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il précipitamment, mon portoloin ne va pas tarder. Tu connais McGonagall, si j'arrive en retard…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, la laissant imaginer. Anaïs lui adressa un signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie dans la journée, comme d'habitude quand la fatigue était trop forte. Généralement, ça dépendait de la pleine lune. Dès fois il arrivait à tenir jusqu'à la fin des cours, aujourd'hui par exemple, même si la plupart du temps il abandonnait vers midi. Remus hésita à retourner à son dortoir pour prévenir les Maraudeurs mais il supposa qu'ils devineraient eux-mêmes et que de toute façon ils viendraient le voir ce soir avant d'aller le retrouver dans la cabane hurlante.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il prit une profonde inspiration puis entra sans toquer. Mme Pomfresh sortit tout de suite de son bureau.

\- Bonjour Mr Lupin, venez.

* * *

James ouvrit la porte de son placard, tentant d'enfiler sa cape en même temps. Il manqua bien évidemment de se ramasser par terre. Enervé, il termina d'abord de s'habiller et essaya ensuite de trouver son sac.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé ? Demanda Sirius dans son dos.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Frank et Peter. Il faut qu'on aille bosser pour un devoir de sortilège. Tu veux venir ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Alexia qui était assise en tailleur sur le sol en train de lire un livre, adossée contre le pied du lit. Ils pourraient être tous les deux pour une fois.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Hum… D'accord. Et Alex ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que ça t'appartient.

Elle releva la tête pour voir James qui tenait une robe violette contre lui, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh désolé. J'ai dû la ranger là par erreur.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a accepté ce défi déjà ?

Il lui envoya la robe en pleine figure et elle éclata de rire. La colocation s'avérait être assez surprenante en fin de compte.

James boucla son sac puis se tourna vers eux.

\- Bon les amoureux ! Lança-t-il sur le seuil. J'y vais.

\- A tout à l'heure !

\- Soyez sages !

Les sous-entendus dans sa voix étaient tellement évidents qu'Alexia se mit rougir. Dès que la porte claqua, elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule et elle sursauta en se tournant vers la droite. Ce n'était que Sirius, allongé à l'envers de tout son long sur le lit, la tête renversé en arrière. Ses cheveux noirs formaient un halo autour de son visage fin et il souriait avec amusement.

\- Viens là au lieu de rester par terre, dit-il.

La respiration d'Alexia se bloqua dans sa gorge et pour une fois ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa maladie. Elle réalisait à cet instant qu'elle n'avait jamais été réellement seule avec Sirius, encore moins dans une chambre. Priant pour avoir l'air décontracté, elle vint le rejoindre, la main crispée sur son livre. Après tout, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble quelques jours avant les vacances puis ils ne s'étaient plus vus pendant deux semaines. La rentrée datait peut-être d'un mois mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de moment rien que pour eux, ni de retrouvailles, sans les amis autour.

\- Pousse-toi, tu prends toute la place.

\- Tant de délicatesse pour une fille, railla-t-il.

\- Si tu sors avec moi pour ma délicatesse ou ma féminité, tu vas être déçu. Mais je peux toujours aller chercher Tessie Ryan si tu veux.

Sirius retint un frisson d'horreur à la mention de la Poufsouffle.

\- Ses gloussements me hantent encore.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu avais pu lui trouver…

\- Jalouse ?

\- Moi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Non !

Il haussa un sourcil en souriant.

\- Peut-être un peu, mais avoue qu'elle était idiote. James ne la supportait pas non plus. Même Remus ! Et tu sais qu'il faut y aller fort pour que Remus n'aime pas quelqu'un.

\- C'est vrai, consentit-il.

Lentement, il leva une main et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, s'attardant sur sa joue.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué…murmura-t-il. Pendant les vacances.

\- Réellement ?

\- Ouais. J'ai pensé à venir chez toi ce soir-là…mais…

Alexia ne demanda pas de quel soir il parlait, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et reprit doucement :

\- Mais ?

\- Je…je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans tout ça…

\- Sirius…

\- Je ne voulais que tu sois exposé à eux, à leur haine, à tout ce qu'ils représentent.

\- Ca m'est égal. Sirius, je suis là si tu en as besoin. Ne cherche pas à me protéger, je peux très bien le faire toute seule. Fais-moi juste confiance.

Il eut un sourire en coin mais hocha quand même la tête, lui montrant qu'il comprenait. C'était nouveau pour lui. Depuis toujours, il refusait de parler de sa famille, à part avec James peut-être. Certes, il était ami avec Alexia depuis leurs douze ans mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté ensemble. Il estimait que les autres n'avaient pas à subir ses problèmes. Seulement, Alexia ne se laisserait pas mettre à l'écart comme ça.

Sous une impulsion, il l'attira contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se laissa faire, le visage enfouit dans son cou et il se raidit en sentant son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Je suis sérieuse, reprit-elle. Tu n'as pas à supporter ça tout seul.

\- Princesse… Tu dis ça mais tu n'as jamais rencontré ma mère. De toute façon c'est terminé maintenant.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux. Regulus…

\- Non ! Coupa-t-il. Arrête.

\- Sirius…

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux vouloir parler de ça ? Dit-il avec force. Après tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire sur les nés-moldu ou les sangs-mêlés ?

\- Sur des gens comme moi en somme ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que ta famille mépriserait sûrement la mienne si elles se rencontraient ? Evidemment que j'en suis consciente. Mais je pensais que James te l'avait assez répété, tu es différent. Et personne ne te tient responsable pour ta famille ou pour ses propos.

Sirius déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience de cette peur. Il réalisa à cet instant que la fille dans ses bras était incroyable. Sans réfléchir, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et elle ferma les yeux. Son baiser était à la fois dur et désespéré et elle se demanda depuis combien temps il s'inquiétait à cause de ça. Elle essaya de le rassurer en l'embrassant en retour avec ferveur, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il resserra sa prise sur sa hanche puis la tira contre lui. Pendant un instant, Alexia repensa à leur premier baiser quand il l'avait délivré du placard. A ce moment-là, c'était elle qui était terrifié, par la maladie bien sûr mais aussi par son enfermement. Elle voulait lui faire oublier ses peurs comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

\- Alex…

Il passa sa main dans son dos et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il gémit avant de se dégager. Alexia pouvait voir ses lèvres entre-ouvertes ainsi que sa respiration laborieuse mais elle devait après tout être dans le même état. Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes en silence.

\- Est-ce que je peux… ? Souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa sa nuque, ramenant bouche contre la sienne. Cette fois le baiser était plus passionné, moins brutal, et Alexia sentit son sang chauffé dans ses veines. Sirius la fit basculer sur le dos, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas peser sur elle. Il émit le même bruit de gorge que la dernière fois et elle ressentit une certaine fierté à en être la cause. Ils avaient sûrement des choses à faire, James ou Remus pouvaient revenir pour n'importe quelle raison, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'eux. Alexia et Sirius. Accentuant le baiser, il joua une seconde avec l'ourlet de pull avant que sa main ne remonte vers sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis revint s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Jamais Alexia n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle arrêterait l'action si quelque chose comme ça se passait avec Sirius. Pourtant, avec le contact de peau contre peau, elle eut brusquement l'impression d'avoir une prise de consciente. Il y avait encore trop de non-dits entre eux et surtout trop de mensonge. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui parler de sa maladie tandis que lui devrait sans doute lui révéler ses secrets aussi un jour mais ils n'étaient visiblement pas prêts, du moins elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle voulait mais pas comme ça, pas sur tous ses non-dits.

Alexia détourna la tête, brisant le baiser. Cependant, Sirius sembla mal interpréter son geste car il détourna à nouveau sa bouche vers son cou et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle gémissait en fermant les yeux. Elle faillit changer d'avis mais en sentant sa main frôler son ventre, elle le repoussa doucement quoiqu'avec assez de fermeté pour le faire reculer.

Sirius s'écarta légèrement en relevant la tête, la respiration haletante.

\- Alex qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Je…je ne peux pas…je…

Sa main quitta sa hanche comme s'il venait se brûler et il détourna les yeux.

\- Ouais, désolé… Je ne voulais pas…désolé, balbutia-t-il avant de rouler sur lui-même, se remettant sur ses pieds.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il était déjà au milieu de la pièce et elle se redressa rapidement.

\- Non Sirius attends ! Laisse-moi t'expli…

\- Rien à expliquer, dit-il sèchement, le regard fixé n'importe où sauf sur elle. C'est normal. Je vais juste…je vais y aller, rejoindre James. A plus tard.

\- Non ne…

Mais il était déjà à la porte.

-…pars pas, termina-t-elle, seule.

Elle regarda le battant et le couloir, espérant qu'il reviendrait. Pourtant, après deux minutes, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Alexia se passa une main dans les cheveux, le ventre noué et cligna des yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça allait se terminer si brusquement. Les mains de Sirius semblaient encore parcourir ses courbes tandis que son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Rageusement, Alexia se releva et se précipita à son tour hors du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, elle chercha son petit ami mais il devait effectivement être partit retrouver les garçons car il n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Alex ? Appela Marlène, assise avec les autres près de la cheminée. Tout va bien ?

\- On vient de voir Sirius passer. Tu… ça va ?

Lily l'observait, l'air inquiet, et elle devina qu'elle devait être dans un piètre état avec ses cheveux en bataille, les larmes aux yeux ou encore ses vêtements froissés.

\- Sans commentaires.

\- Mais…commença Alice.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une dispute idiote.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Dit Dorcas.

\- Rien c'est…c'est de ma faute. Je vous laisse, faut que je le rattrape.

Elle s'empressa de tourner les talons, passant le trou du passage sans prêter attention à la Grosse Dame qui discutait et buvait de l'hydromel avec son amie Violette. Le couloir contenait plusieurs élèves mais Alexia ne s'arrêta pas. Elle tenta de se rappeler si James avait précisé l'endroit où il était censé rejoindre Peter et Frank, sans succès. Le premier lieu logique qui lui vint pourtant à l'esprit fut la bibliothèque et elle se mit à courir vers le passage secret caché derrière une tapisserie qui y menait en quelques minutes.

Alors qu'elle dégringolait les marches de l'escalier principal, elle se demanda soudainement ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Sirius. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui révèle pour sa maladie, du moins pas pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Dire qu'elle n'était pas prête ? Ça pourrait passer, même si elle n'était plus vierge depuis cet été, elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui laisserait le temps qu'elle voudrait. Après tout ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un peu plus d'un mois, c'était encore tôt.

Au troisième étage, elle croisa Adrian Connelly et Mary McDonald qui passaient en riant. Elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour même si pour l'instant ils semblaient plus occupés à se moquer de tout le monde (particulièrement de leur capitaine, à savoir James). Ses pensées repartirent vers Sirius. Elle avait l'impression que tout était à la fois simple et compliqué avec lui. Elle le connaissait par cœur mais il était parfois tellement renfermé, tellement inaccessible, que c'était difficile de gérer.

Brusquement, alors qu'Alexia allait tourner à l'angle, elle chancela sur ses pieds. Une main sur le mur pour se stabiliser, elle cligna des yeux et inspira. La sensation familière d'une vive douleur dans la poitrine se rependit dans son corps. Non, pensa-t-elle, pas maintenant s'il vous plait. Elle avait oublié de prendre sa fiole ce midi et ce n'était visiblement pas la meilleure idée qui soit. La tête lui tourna tandis que sa vue se brouillait brusquement, et elle se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

\- Cassidy ? Héla une voix. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Non…

Elle bascula en position allongé, les yeux fermés pour éviter de voir le couloir bouger et tourner autour d'elle. Aussitôt, une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Cassidy ?

\- …

\- Alexia, c'est Adrian. Allez accroche-toi, ça va aller. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, ok ?

Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos avant de la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien. C'était légèrement vexant compte tenu du fait qu'Adrian n'avait même pas encore quinze ans. La lumière des torches fut la dernière chose qu'elle distingua avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand Alexia se réveilla, elle reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie. Elle était couchée dans un lit entre les draps blancs et la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut sa gorge sèche. Difficilement, elle tenta de se redresser mais son corps protesta de prime abord. Alors qu'elle allait faire une seconde tentative, Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant.

\- Ah Miss Cassidy, enfin réveillée !

\- Je… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une crise, comme d'habitude, répondit-elle. Vous avez pris une fiole ce matin et ce midi ?

\- Pas ce midi…

\- Evidemment. Vous avez de la chance que votre ami ait été là.

Alexia se souvint vaguement de la voix d'Adrian et se fit une note mentale pour aller le remercier plus tard.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Bientôt 17h, vous êtes resté inconsciente pendant deux heures. Vos amies sont passées.

\- Quoi ? Paniqua-t-elle. Mais…

\- Je leur ai dit que vous aviez la grippe et que vous sortirez demain.

Un immense soulagement l'envahit puis elle comprit la deuxième information de la phrase.

\- Demain ?

\- Oui, je préfère vous garder encore un peu, on ne sait jamais. Et ne vous plaigniez pas !

\- Bien madame, dit-elle, amusée.

\- Hum… Bon restez là, je vais chercher une fiole de médicament dans la réserve. Ça ira ?

Alexia hocha la tête. Tandis que la porte claquait derrière l'infirmière, elle s'adossa contre ses oreillers, énervée. Il fallait que ça lui arrive précisément aujourd'hui ! Elle supposait qu'elle devrait aller parler à Sirius demain et peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal, la tension serait retombée d'ici là.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, même si elle la connaissait par cœur. Des dizaines de lit s'alignaient le long des murs, tous vides. Pourtant l'un d'entre eux était entouré par des rideaux et attira son attention. C'était rare qu'un lit soit caché ainsi. Cependant, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Au pied du lit se trouvait un sac familier et sur la table de nuit elle repéra une baguette. Elle dû creuser dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir pourquoi tout ça lui évoquait ce sentiment de déjà-vu.

\- Remus ?

Un bruit paniqué lui parvint et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était persuadée que les affaires près du lit lui appartenaient.

\- Remus c'est toi ?

Curieuse, elle se leva puis s'avança vers le lit. Elle hésita une seconde avant de tendre la main pour écarter les rideaux. Assis sur le lit se trouvait bien Remus, l'air terrifié, et son incompréhension redoubla.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais rentrer chez toi pour aller voir ta mère ?

\- Et moi je croyais que tu avais la grippe pourtant d'après ce que j'ai entendu ça n'y ressemble pas…

Alexia écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait entendu la conversation et Pomfresh avait dû penser qu'il dormait, sinon elle n'en aurait jamais parlé à voix haute.

\- Je…Je… C'est compliqué…

\- Toi aussi hein ?

\- Ne retourna pas la situation Remus ! Est-ce que les autres savent que tu es là ?

\- Les Maraudeurs le savent, oui, murmura-t-il. Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir par contre.

\- Désolé…

Remus regarda la jeune fille, le ventre noué. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment se sortir de cette situation mais de toute évidence, Alexia avait l'air d'avoir aussi peur que lui. Elle inspira profondément et s'assit à côté de lui, jouant avec ses mains nerveusement.

\- J'ai un secret, avoua-t-elle doucement.

\- Tiens, ça nous fait un point commun.

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat. Ils gardèrent le silence durant de longues secondes et une connexion sembla passer entre eux, comme une promesse tacite.

\- Tu promets que tu ne diras rien à Sirius ?

\- Oui, si tu me jure de ne rien révéler au reste de l'école

\- Ok, alors en même temps ?

Remus acquiesça et inspira fortement pour se donner du courage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ça. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui révéler sa lycanthropie justement parce qu'elle cachait également un secret qui lui pesait et qu'ils pouvaient s'aider mutuellement.

\- Je suis un loup-garou.

\- Je suis atteinte d'une maladie mortelle

Alexia resta bouche-bée.

\- Bien, on peut dire qu'on n'est pas les personnes les plus chanceuses du monde alors…, dit-elle finalement.

\- Ouais… Attends, tu… Une maladie ?

\- Une maladie, confirma-t-elle. Les médicomages disent qu'elle est d'origine magique mais il n'y a pas de remède définitif. Ma santé se dégrade juste avec le temps.

\- Alex…

\- Non, ne me dis que tu es désolé. Ça m'énerve quand les gens font ça.

Remus comprit.

\- Un loup-garou hein ?

\- Oui. Je suis un monstre.

\- Je ne prétends pas être une experte, Remus, mais si tu es un monstre alors je n'en ai plus peur.

\- Tu ne sais pas…

\- Peut-être pas mais tu es mon ami et ce que je viens d'apprendre n'y change rien. Mais j'ai quand même une question…

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

\- T'as changé de nom après pour coller au personnage ou bien… ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Non le destin a juste un drôle d'humour.

Liés par leur secret, ils restèrent à parler toute la soirée.


	29. Chapitre 29: Balade qui tourne mal

Chapitre XXIX : Balade qui tourne mal 

\- Je viens de me faire menacer juste pour venir te voir, tu réalises la chance que tu as ?

Alexia se retourna dans son lit au son de la voix de Lily. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'ennuyait toute seule, séquestrée à l'infirmerie, mais un peu quand même. Remus était partit récupérer quelques affaires dans son dortoir ainsi que pour bouger un peu elle soupçonnait, et il n'était pas encore revenu étant donné qu'il était encore très tôt, à peine 8h30. Même les cours n'avaient pas commencé mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ça qui aurait empêché Lily de venir la voir.

\- Des menaces ?

\- Ouais, Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle me jetterait dehors si je faisais trop de bruit. Mais on s'en fiche. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatiguée, c'est tout. Je devrais sortir dans la journée, ce n'est qu'une simple grippe.

Le mensonge lui montait aux lèvres si facilement désormais qu'Alexia se demanda quand est-ce que c'était devenu une habitude si simple…

\- C'est vrai ? Génial ! Tu manques à tout le monde.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, même si Dorcas ne veut pas l'avouer.

Alexia éclata de rire.

\- Je reviendrais vous embêter assez vite. Il ne me reste qu'une semaine chez les garçons pour le défi.

\- Ah c'est vrai… Je continu à dire que tu vas perdre, affirma Lily. hésitant à poursuivre. Et en fait…avec Sirius ? C'est réglé votre dispute ?

\- Oh… Non, pas vraiment. On n'a pas eu le temps de parler et il n'est pas venu me voir…

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre à ces mots. James et Peter étaient passés hier après le dîner pour prendre des nouvelles de Remus, ils devraient sans doute revenir dans la journée, mais aucune trace de Sirius. Elle se doutait qu'il avait voulu l'éviter ou bien qu'il était sûrement encore en colère. A vrai dire, cette situation la dépassait un peu et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la résoudre, la scène de leur dispute étant déjà assez gênante comme ça.

Lily dû remarquer son expression car elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Ca va s'arranger tu verras, dit-elle.

\- Tu ne connais pas Sirius, il peut être très buté quand il le veut.

\- Je te rappelle que je peux l'être encore plus. Si je dois le forcer à venir te parler, crois-moi je le ferais.

Alexia sourit. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ça soit vrai, surtout si Dorcas venait lui donner un coup de main. Quiconque s'enfuirait en courant.

\- Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle, mais c'est tellement compliqué parfois avec lui. Quand il se referme sur lui-même, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Je le connais, je l'aime, seulement on manque cruellement de communication.

\- Bon…Je ne prétends pas connaître Black, honnêtement, mais je pense qu'il faut juste que tu lui laisse du temps. Sirius ne sait pas aimer parce qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons seulement que son enfance n'a pas dû être des plus joyeuses, répondit Lily sobrement.

Un souvenir jaillit dans l'esprit d'Alexia. Le premier jour des vacances, à la descente du train, elle avait vu Walburga Black sur le quai de la gare. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos en repensant à cette femme horrible, habillée entièrement en noir et l'air austère, qui avait hurlé le nom de ses fils. Elle n'imaginait l'enfer que ça pouvait être de vivre avec une mère pareille. Certes, la sienne n'était pas parfaite, sa famille avait explosée au divorce de ses parents, mais ils s'aimaient tous sincèrement.

\- Le cours de métamorphose ne va pas tarder, il faut que j'y aille. On se retrouve dans la salle commune en fin d'après-midi quand Pomfreh te laisse sortir ?

\- Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

Lily la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois puis s'en alla rapidement.

L'heure suivante lui parut interminable jusqu'au retour de Remus. Il était soutenu par l'infirmière et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, le visage excessivement pâle. Alexia bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, ce garçon est de plus en plus lourd chaque année.

\- Merlin, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta Alexia en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule pour le soutenir.

\- C'est normal, il lui faudra une journée de repos pour s'en remettre. J'ai quelques potions en guise de vitamines également. Voilà, posez-le sur le lit, doucement.

Remus émit un gémissement fatigué alors que sa tête retombait contre l'oreiller et l'infirmière s'empressa de tirer les rideaux autour de son lit au cas où un élève rentrerait inopinément. Alexia resta une bonne heure à ses côtés, incapable de s'éloigner tant qu'il était encore endormi. Elle le trouvait plus jeune ainsi. Pour une fois, il avait l'air détendu et calme. Malgré tout, elle repéra de nombreuses griffures le long de ses bras et une sur sa joue. Il avait dû se les infliger lui-même durant la nuit.

\- Alex ?

Elle sursauta.

\- Hé Remus, murmura-t-elle. Enfin réveillé ?

\- Ouais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- Je voulais te voir avant de partir, m'assurer que tu allais bien. Les garçons devraient passer après les cours.

Remus hocha la tête. Ses amis passaient toujours, ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

\- En fait oui. Je… Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien pour ma maladie, pas vrai ?

\- Je te le jure, dit-il. Et je serais mal placé de révéler ton secret alors que tu connais le mien.

Elle souffla de soulagement.

\- Merci… Vraiment, merci.

\- Pas de quoi, souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ? Ou un médicament… ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais juste dormir un peu.

Alexia lui serra la main.

\- Bien sûr. Je reviendrais ce soir.

Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de partir depuis déjà une heure, il était temps qu'elle retourne dans la salle commune. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa plusieurs premières ou deuxièmes années qui avaient déjà terminé les cours et elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire en attendant que ses amis la rejoignent.

A contre cœur, elle s'installa à une table pour faire son devoir de divination qui portait sur l'interprétation des rêves. Etant donné que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait avec Sirius, ses rêves n'étaient pas vraiment appropriés pour un projet scolaire. Elle finit par adopter la technique de tous bons élèves : l'invention. Généralement, la professeure aimait les choses qui finissaient bien et elle inventa plusieurs symboles idiots comme le soleil et les licornes en disant qu'elle vivrait heureuse et aurait beaucoup d'enfants, ce qui ne pouvait pas plus être éloigné de la réalité. Elle espérait sincèrement que leur prof ne connaissait pas les contes de fées moldus.

\- Alexia !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Marlène lui sauta dans les bras et elle fut aveuglée par des mèches de cheveux blonds. Alice éclata de rire avant de se joindre au câlin tandis que Lily et Dorcas arrivèrent plus sobrement.

\- Alors cette grippe ? Tu vas mieux ?

\- En pleine forme ! Tout va bien !

\- Alex ! Hurla James, arrivant à son tour. Tu étais à l'infirmerie ?

\- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? Je n'étais pas dans le dortoir hier soir tu sais…

James se figea. Il avait oublié que même si Remus lui avait avoué sa lycanthropie, elle n'était pas au courant pour les animagus et donc qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir. Quand son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il avait avoué son secret à la jeune fille, il en était presque tombé par terre et Sirius avait presque voulu se précipiter à l'infirmerie. Remus leur avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix quand elle l'avait surpris et lui avait posé des questions, bien qu'il soit resté assez vague sur les circonstances de cette révélation.

\- Bien sûr que si je l'avais remarqué, c'était nettement plus silencieux et presque rangé ce matin !

\- Hé ! Protesta Alexia. Je ne suis pas bordélique.

\- Si ! Répliqua Lily. Et tu vas perdre ton pari.

\- N'importe quoi…

A peine sa phrase achevée, James et Lily se lancèrent dans une liste de tous ses défauts en ce qui concernait le rangement. C'était un comble que pour une fois que ces deux-là étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, ça devait être sur ce sujet.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna, sachant déjà qui se trouvait derrière elle. Sirius.

\- On peut parler ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je…oui…

Alexia lui emboita le pas. Elle était sûre d'avoir rougit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Ils s'éloignèrent dans un coin de la salle commune, près d'une fenêtre qui formait une alcôve et donnait une vue imparable sur le côté ouest du parc.

La brune inspira avant de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard gris et sa gorge se noua une seconde tandis que les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Excuse-moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Pour hier je veux dire…

\- Non, c'est moi, coupa Sirius. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Alex, c'était complètement idiot, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ou forcé de le faire. Je suis désolé.

\- Je t'ai encouragé à continuer et…

\- Et tu as voulu arrêter. Je comprends. C'est de ma faute, je me suis mis en colère contre toi alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. En plus tu étais malade. Adrian m'a raconté comment il t'avait trouvé dans le couloir.

Sirius déglutit, pâle.

\- Imagine s'il n'avait pas été là. J'aurais dû être…

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le faire taire. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il culpabilise pour ça alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait même pas vraiment eu de grippe. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment jusqu'à ce James vienne vers eux, un sourire en coin aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches.

\- Réconciliés ?

\- Oui !

\- Génial, je peux récupérer Sirius maintenant ? On a des trucs à faire.

Alexia haussa un sourcil.

\- Certainement pas, c'est mon jour de garde.

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est le mien.

\- Tu l'as eu hier puisque j'étais à l'infirmerie !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te couvrir au lieu de tomber malade, répliqua James.

Sirius faillit leur faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas un ours en peluche dont on se partageait la possession mais il laissa tomber. Ils étaient vraiment timbrés.

* * *

Il était presque 22h30 quand James sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette dans la main pour s'essuyer les cheveux qui devaient se dresser en épis sur sa tête. En fait il ressemblait sûrement à un hérisson géant. Près de son lit, il manqua de trébucher puisqu'il voyait toute la chambre floue et une main secourable apparue devant son visage pour lui tendre ses lunettes.

\- Merci Patmol…

\- De rien. J'avais peur que tu te fasses mal tout seul en te prenant la porte du placard.

\- Très drôle… marmonna-t-il.

James se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller. Il aurait pu s'endormir sur place si la voix de Peter ne s'était pas manifestée.

\- Les gars… Est-ce qu'on va parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ou pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- James !

\- Laissez tomber. On n'a pas besoin d'aborder le sujet.

\- Il n'a pas tort, intervint Sirius, les yeux dans le vague. Ça a vraiment dégénéré hier soir. C'est un miracle que Lily n'est pas dit un mot.

\- Elle est bonne actrice, répondit James. Et je sens qu'elle m'a laissé souffler aujourd'hui mais que je vais avoir le droit à une longue conversation demain.

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna. Ses amis avaient raisons, bien entendu. Tout aurait pu être bien pire. Il s'était demandé toute la journée pourquoi les choses étaient partit en vrille et il était arrivé à la conclusion que le loup devait s'ennuyer dans l'espace restreint de la bordure de la forêt. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser librement dans le parc, c'était trop dangereux et quelqu'un pourrait les voir.

\- Il faudrait aller repérer une clairière pour la prochaine pleine lune. On pourra mieux maîtriser le loup. Je crois qu'il y en a une à une dizaine de minute dans la Forêt Interdite, on avait été cherché des champignons en quatrième année, tu te souviens ?

\- Je me souviens surtout que tu étais tombé dans un buisson d'orties, répliqua Sirius en riant.

Peter éclata de rire.

\- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à ça. Bref, il faudra aller faire du repérage.

\- Ça ne va pas plaire à Remus.

\- Mince, j'y avais pas pensé. Déjà qu'il n'aime pas quand on va dans la forêt, si en plus il sait qu'on y va pour lui…

\- On n'est pas obligé de lui dire.

\- Ouais, dit James, regardant le plafond. Et n'oubliez pas, vous ne lui dites rien sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Pas besoin de le culpabiliser.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda Sirius malgré tout.

\- Bien. Evans a fait du bon boulot.

James se pencha pour observer sa blessure de la veille. Elle n'était même pas douloureuse. Presque inconsciemment, il repensa à comment tout ça était arrivé.

« Ils étaient tous dans le parc, près de l'entrée du saule cogneur quand l'accident s'était produit. Le loup était plus agité que d'habitude et James avait essayé de le calmer en tournant autour de lui pour le faire retourner dans la cabane hurlante. Le cerf était celui qui pouvait le mieux le maîtriser grâce à sa taille mais James n'avait pas dû faire attention et une seconde plus tard une douleur fulgurante fusa dans sa jambe (ou sa patte en fait). Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé ensuite, juste que Sirius avait réussi à faire rentrer le loup et qu'il était ensuite revenu avec Peter. Ils s'étaient tous alors retransformés et James se serait effondré si ses amis ne l'avaient pas soutenu.

\- Merde ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Franchement ? Non !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Glapit Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

James serra les dents.

\- Une griffure, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas… enfin je veux dire…

\- Non, il faudrait une morsure pour qu'il y ait contamination, répondit Sirius. En plus il était sous forme animal, ça ne marche pas dans ce cas-là. C'est une juste une griffure normale.

\- Juste une griffure ? Répéta James. Bah ça fait sacrément mal !

Ses amis échangèrent un regard, visiblement inquiets. Son pantalon commençait à être imbibé de sang et la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Finalement, Sirius prit la décision en le voyant pâlir.

\- Il faut qu'on te ramène au château. Tu peux marcher ?

\- A cloche-pied sans doute.

\- Bon d'accord… Passe tes bras autour de nos épaules, on va te soutenir, ok ?

\- Ouais. On a juste à espérer que Rusard dorme profondément.

Peter regarda sa montre.

\- Il est 2h du matin, il doit dormir comme tout le monde. Il faut juste qu'on fasse attention. Quelqu'un a la carte ?

\- Elle est restée au dortoir.

\- On fera sans alors, décida Sirius. Allez on y va.

James manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises et il dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter de crier dans les escaliers tant la douleur devenait insupportable. Sirius essayait de le réconforter en lui disant de tenir, qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, mais James voyait bien qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus.

Il crut qu'ils n'allaient jamais réussir à réveiller la Grosse Dame qui ronchonna pendant plusieurs minutes avant de leur accorder l'entrée à la salle commune, mécontente d'avoir été dérangé à une heure pareille.

Cependant, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, un cri de surprise s'éleva et James sentit son cœur s'arrêter en constatant que la salle commune n'était pas vide. Lily Evans se tenait devant eux, bouge-bée.

\- Evans ?

\- Merlin ! Cria-t-elle. James, qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle devait être hautement perturbée pour l'appeler par son prénom, pensa-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les garçons porter James jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber avec un grognement de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Une balade dans la Forêt Interdite qui a mal tourné c'est tout… C'est une griffure d'une bestiole non-identifiée, mentit Sirius.

\- Quoi ? Ça pourrait être dangereux ! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ou demander de l'aide à un professeur !

Lily commençait déjà à s'éloigner quand Peter lui barra brusquement le passage et elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il semblait ne pas revenir lui-même de sa propre audace.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'on était dehors cette nuit, dit James.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas idiots, ça serait trop suspect que le soir de la pleine lune les Maraudeurs soient dehors. Dumbledore avait placé sa confiance en Remus et sa tolérance avait des limites. Personne ne devait savoir pour les animagus.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Potter dans cet état ! Il lui faut des soins !

\- Elle a raison…marmonna Sirius, la main dans les cheveux. Evans, tu avais fait un stage chez un médicomage l'été dernier, non ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oui mais…je ne sais pas si je saurais…

\- S'il te plait ! Il perd du sang…

Elle sembla hésiter une seconde mais la note de supplice dans la voix de Sirius acheva de la convaincre. Respirant un bon coup, elle hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Il me faut du matériel.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Black, tu t'occupes de trouver des bandages et du désinfectant et toi Pettigrow du fil et une aiguille. Peut-être aussi des compresses et un bol d'eau pour nettoyer la plaie…

\- Tu as tout ça dans dix minutes. Par chance, on sait exactement comment forcer la réserve de Pomfresh !

\- Je ferais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu… Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Ils ne le se firent pas dire deux fois et décollèrent de la salle commune en courant. Lily se tourna vers James toujours assis sur le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière contre le dossier. Il était excessivement pâle.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Hum hum…

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça, Potter ?

\- On n'a juste pas fait attention, la bête est arrivée de nulle part.

Elle aurait aimé poser plus de question mais il paraissait tellement fatigué qu'elle abandonna le sujet. James lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es debout à 2h du matin ?

\- Comme la dernière fois, je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur vous en descendant ici.

\- On est toujours plein de surprise, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Un peu trop…

James décida de prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- Tu veux faire une bataille d'eau ?

\- La première m'a suffi, et puis je ne crois pas que tu sois en état cette fois. Bien que pour le coup j'aurais enfin une chance de te battre.

\- Même blessé je te battrai à plat de couture, Evans.

\- Tiens, ton égo est revenu.

\- Ce n'était pas mon égo mais la pure vérité.

Lily rit malgré elle. Ce gars allait la rendre folle. Heureusement, comme promis, Sirius et Peter revinrent au bout d'une dizaine de minute, les bras chargés de fourniture médicale. Ils installèrent tout près de la jeune fille qui sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Hein ? Oh oui… Je…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver. Et où est Remus ? Peut-être qu'il…

\- Il est rentré chez lui voir sa mère.

\- J'avais oublié… Tu parles d'un timing !

Sirius s'agenouilla en face d'elle, une main sur son bras.

\- Ecoute Evans, je sais que la situation n'est pas vraiment réjouissante mais on ne peut pas aller prévenir les professeurs. S'il te plait, on a besoin de toi.

\- Et si je le blesse encore plus ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je te fais confiance, ajouta James. Juste, ne me fais par perdre ma jambe.

Lily s'étrangla de rire, à mi-chemin entre la panique et l'amusement.

Elle aligna toutes les fournitures, essayant de ne pas trembler. Certes, son stage avait été très intéressant mais elle n'avait pas pratiqué énormément non plus et avait passé la majorité de son temps à regarder ainsi qu'à prendre des notes. Terriblement consciente du regard des deux autres, elle commença par passer de l'eau sur la griffure pour enlever le sang autour puis elle appliqua le désinfectant avec précaution. James siffla de douleur et recula par réflexe.

\- Arrête de gigoter ou je demande à Black de te tenir.

\- Ça fait mal…

\- Tu auras un bonbon à la fin comme les enfants si tu es courageux, répliqua Sirius goguenard.

Une fois que la plaie fut propre, Lily hésita. Elle avait demandé du fil et une aiguille au cas où elle aurait eu besoin de recoudre mais la blessure ne paraissait pas si profonde que ça. Alors qu'elle allait mettre le bandage, Peter l'arrêta.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider mais on a trouvé ça dans la réserve…

Elle attrapa le petit pot qu'il lui tendait et plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l'étiquette. « Crème pour les coupures, griffures ou piqûres d'origine magique ». Son visage s'éclaira.

\- C'est parfait ! Merci !

Lily dévissa le bouchon et étala la crème aussi doucement qu'elle le put. Une odeur d'eucalyptus flottait dans l'air quand elle banda finalement la jambe de James, faisant bien attention à ne pas trop le serrer.

\- Et voilà !

\- Evans, tu es parfaite…

Elle rougit.

\- Bon ce n'est pas du travail de professionnel non plus… Si tu sens que ça s'infecte ou que ça devient bizarre, tu vas à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience !

\- Je savais que tu te souciais de moi au fond…

\- Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas finir en prison pour meurtre seulement à cause de toi.

James sourit et se remit debout, chancelant. Il testa sa jambe en mettant son poids dessus mais pas plus de quelques secondes. Ça ne servait à rien d'aggraver la situation après tous les efforts de la jeune fille pour le soigner.

\- Tu n'as qu'à refaire le bandage demain, voire une fois par jour pendant une semaine on ne sait jamais. Et applique la crème, elle aidera la plaie à cicatriser plus vite.

\- Bien docteur !

\- Oh ! Une dernière chose… Je te jure que si j'apprends que vous êtes retournés dans cette maudite forêt McGonagall fera pâle figure en comparaison de ce que je vous ferai subir. C'est clair ?

Les garçons déglutirent et s'empressèrent d'acquiescer. Mettre Lily Evans en colère n'était jamais une bonne idée.

\- Bon, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Evans.

Lily fit un pas en avant puis se ravisa. Rapidement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur joue de James qui fit un bruit étranglé. Quand elle se recula, elle faillit éclater de rire en le voyant la bouche entre-ouverte, l'air sidéré.

\- C'est pour te féliciter de ton courage… même si tu restes un imbécile imprudent.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment !


	30. Chapitre 30: Découverte et match de Quid

Chapitre XXX : Découverte et match de Quidditch

Lily se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin réussir à s'endormir. Elle était remontée dans son dortoir depuis maintenant une heure mais sa rencontre avec les Maraudeurs tournait dans son esprit. La vision de James, la jambe ensanglantée, et de la panique de Sirius quand ils avaient débarqué lui serrait encore le ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle n'avait pas réussi à le soigner ou si la blessure avait été plus grave.

Mais, après tout, c'était eux qui étaient complètement abrutis pour aller faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite à cette heure-ci, surtout un soir de pleine de lune. Le professeur d'Astronomie l'avait mentionné hier et Lily venait de se souvenir de ce détail. Elle ne savait pas exactement quels étaient les animaux qui peuplaient les bois, sûrement des bestioles plus dangereuses les unes que les autres que seul Hagrid appréciait vraiment, mais il devait y avoir des loups garous pendant la pleine lune. Ou peut-être pas quand même… Lily se dit que Dumbledore n'était pas fou à ce point-là. Elle se souvenait de son cours sur les loups garous en troisième année. Ces pauvres personnes n'étaient absolument pas dangereuses le reste du temps sauf évidemment lors de la pleine lune et leur professeur avait veillé à leur enseigner la différence entre les deux. D'ailleurs James avait manqué de mettre son poing dans la figure de Mulciber quand ce dernier avait remis cette affirmation en cause.

Elle pouvait reprocher beaucoup de chose à Potter mais certainement pas de ne pas se battre contre les injustices. Il avait été le premier à s'énerver après l'attaque de Mary McDonald l'année passée et même pour des choses banales, comme la pénurie de tarte au citron le mercredi au déjeuner, il allait protester auprès de McGonagall qui se contentait de secouer la tête en soupirant.

Lily se retourna une fois de plus et ses cheveux auburn lui revinrent en pleine face. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer à cause du manque de sommeil, pourtant elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Merlin, elle allait étrangler Potter pour être si idiot ! Quand Remus serait de retour de chez sa visite à sa mère, elle se promit de le dénoncer au préfet pour qu'il lui sonne les cloches. S'il y avait bien une personne que James écoutait, c'était Remus Lupin. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle lui demande si sa mère allait mieux, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment et elle culpabilisa immédiatement. Depuis sa première année, Remus rentrait souvent chez lui, ce qui le fatiguait souvent quand il revenait.

Finalement, Lily rumina la question de l'idiotie de Potter et ses amis pendant une heure avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée sans s'en rendre compte…

* * *

Lily n'eut pas le temps d'aller parler à James le lendemain, décidant de le laisser souffler après la soirée mouvementée de la veille et elle passa voir Alexia avant sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Elles parlèrent ensemble de sa relation avec Sirius, même si la rousse garda sous silence l'accident de la forêt qui n'avait pas grand intérêt. Elle sourit en les voyants se réconcilier dans l'après-midi et monta se coucher de bonne heure après sa dernière courte nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, le couloir qui menait au dortoir des filles étaient dans un désordre incroyable.

\- Attention c'est fragile !

\- C'est ton fer à lisser, répliqua Dorcas.

\- Et alors ? C'est fragile…

Dorcas roula des yeux, réajustant sa prise sur le carton.

\- Tu as été avec les garçons pendant seulement deux semaines. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour emmener autant d'affaires ?

\- Il fallait bien que je m'installe, dit Alexia.

\- Qu'elle s'étale oui ! Hurla James depuis le bas des escaliers.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

Lily passa la tête par le chambranle de leur chambre, attirée par le bruit. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux semaines que le pari d'Alexia avait été lancé et elle revenait donc occuper son dortoir. L'opération avait alors pris des allures de déménagement ! Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du nombre de chose qu'Alexia avait emporté avec elle lors de son installation chez les garçons mais ça équivalait à peu près à sa garde-robe en entier, la moitié de ses affaires scolaires, ainsi que quelques babioles. D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs et Frank avaient été mis à contribution pour descendre les cartons tandis que les filles remontaient le tout dans leur dortoir, sous l'œil vigilant d'Alexia. Au moins, ça amusait le reste de leurs camarades qui les regardaient passer en tapant dans leur main pour les encourager.

\- Les filles, je vous rappelle qu'on a cours dans une heure donc il faut accélérer.

\- Va dire ça à Frank et Alice, bougonna Marlène. Ils passent plus de temps à parler qu'à porter des cartons. Et James et Sirius essayent de jongler avec tout ce qu'ils trouvent…

\- Bon sang… Heureusement que Remus revient ce soir, il faut les encadrer ces deux là !

\- Va leur parler, peut-être que ton autorité de préfète agira.

\- J'ai abandonné cet espoir depuis longtemps, Marlène, soupira-elle.

Malgré tout, elle se décida à descendre pour aller voir comment ils s'en sortaient réellement. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle comprit pourquoi le « déménagement » prenait autant de temps. Potter et Black semblaient jouer au volley dans le couloir avec le vieux souaffle qu'Alexia avait gardé de son premier match (pourquoi diable s'était-elle sentit obligée de le prendre avec elle, c'était un mystère) tandis que Peter croulait sous le poids de trois cartons, essayant d'avancer à l'aveugle pour ne pas trébucher.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Oh tiens Evans…

\- Ne me fais pas le coup du « tiens Evans ».

James tenta d'avoir l'air penaud, sans succès évidemment.

\- Vous me désespérez, dit-elle. Mais au moins j'ai gagné mon pari.

\- Tu m'étonnes… Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi bordélique qu'Alexia.

\- T'exagères, protesta Sirius.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non d'accord t'as raison.

Lily sourit face à cet aveu. Rapidement, elle s'empara d'un carton en voyant Peter tanguer avec précarité puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Potter.

\- En fait, comment va ta jambe ?

\- Oh mieux, la blessure a presque disparu. Merci encore pour l'autre nuit.

\- Ce n'est rien… Même si je continu à dire que vous êtes complètement inconscients. Quand est-ce que Remus revient pour remettre un peu d'ordre ?

\- Ce soir normalement, répondit James.

Habituellement, Remus sortait de l'infirmerie le lendemain de la pleine lune mais cette fois-ci il avait dû rester une journée de plus à cause de la fatigue et des griffures que le loup s'était auto-infligé, sûrement à cause du fait qu'il était resté seul une partie de la nuit quand les autres avaient dû partir pour soigner James.

\- Bien, approuva Lily, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous surveiller.

Les garçons ne prirent même pas la peine de la contredire. Ils terminèrent tous de ranger les affaires d'Alexia puis il fallut manger en dix minutes pour ne pas être en retard en cours. McGonagall leur décocha un regard suspicieux en les voyant tous arriver en courant mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Heureusement, tous les cours s'arrêtaient à 14h aujourd'hui à cause du match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. James sautillait presque nerveusement dans les vestiaires, incapable de rester en place. Tous les membres de l'équipe discutaient plus ou moins sereinement pour essayer de se rassurer et Olympe tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant la dernière gaffe de son grand-père.

\- Il a voulu prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rendre visite à sa voisine mais il s'est trompé d'adresse et devinez où est-ce qu'il a débarqué !

\- Aucune idée…

\- Chez un vendeur de chaudron au fin fond de la campagne ! On s'est inquiété pendant des heures pour le voir finalement revenir avec trois chaudrons en étain grâce à la super promotion du magasin !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Kevin Mells enchaîna lui aussi sur une histoire de famille, avec son oncle en vedette. Il vivait chez ce dernier depuis la mort de sa mère quand il était enfant et il avait toujours une tonne d'anecdotes amusantes à partager. En plein milieu d'une histoire qui impliquait un hérisson et une savonnette, James s'avança pour l'interrompre.

\- Ok, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

\- Oui capitaine ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Dès leur entrée sur le terrain une clameur s'éleva des supporteurs qui agitèrent leurs drapeaux et leurs banderoles. Tiberius se joignit à eux avec enthousiasme sauf que sa voix résonna un peu trop fortement à cause de son micro magique. Lily plaignait franchement les pauvres élèves assit à côté de lui qui ne devaient plus avoir de tympan à l'heure actuelle.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Les équipes entrent sur le terrain avec à leur tête les capitaines James Potter et Amelia Bones ! D'ailleurs cette dernière m'a mis une heure de colle hier, je dénonce de l'abus de pouvoir ! A bas les préfets !

\- Ackerley, on ne vous demande pas de lancer une révolution. Contentez-vous de commenter le match.

\- Oui professeur. Je disais donc que la rencontre va commencer, les joueurs se mettent en place… Et ça commence ! Serdaigle attrape le souaffle et s'élance vers les buts mais un cognard lui coupe la trajectoire et c'est Gryffondor qui s'en empare. Mary McDonald évite les poursuiveurs adverses, fait la passe à Potter qui prend de la hauteur… Il doit faire froid là-haut. En plus, je trouve que les températures ont baissé dernièrement. Bon on est mi-février d'accord mais tout de même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont construit ce château en Ecosse, il y avait sûrement des endroits un peu plus ensoleillés. Non parce que, je ne sais pas pour vous chers spectateurs, mais je gèle pendant les cours de soins aux créatures magiques…

\- Ackerley, je ne pense que ces propos soient vraiment pertinents.

Tiberius ne parut pas l'entendre.

\- J'ai bien proposé qu'on fasse ces cours à l'intérieur mais la prof a dit que ça serait dur de faire rentrer les licornes dans des salles de classe.

\- Voilà quelque chose de véritablement passionnant mais je crois qu'un but vient d'être marqué !

\- Vraiment ? 10-0 pour Gryffondor !

\- Pour Serdaigle…

\- Oh oui ! Enfin je veux dire…je ne fais pas de favoritisme pour ma maison, ça ne serait pas professionnel de ma part.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien sur cette affirmation douteuse. Sur le terrain, James gardait un œil sur son attrapeur même si le vif d'or n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter cependant, Adrian semblait parfaitement maîtriser la situation. Un cognard le frôla et il se reconcentra sur son poste à lui, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

\- En fait, reprit Tiberius avec nonchalance, pourquoi est-ce que la météo est le sujet préféré des gens ? Quand il fait beau encore je comprends mais parler de pluie ça devient vite déprimant.

\- Le match, Ackerley, focalisez-vous sur le match !

\- Oui professeur. Alors Amelia Bones s'empare du souaffle, fonce vers les buts, elle tire… Oh magnifique arrêt de Frank Londubat ! Rien de surprenant, il est décidément un gardien hors pair. On se souvient tous de ses essais l'année dernière quand il avait postulé pour être batteur. Le résultat avait été catastrophique, Black manquant de perdre un bras dans le processus !

Sirius grimaça sur son balai.

\- Heureusement que Potter a eu le bon sens de le mettre en gardien et je rappelle qu'un nouvel article avait été ajouté dans le règlement de l'école, à savoir ne pas laisser Londubat s'approcher d'une batte ou d'un cognard à moins de dix mètres.

\- Quand même pas…bougonna Frank tandis que la foule éclatait de rire.

Lily sourit à la blague. Si elle venait encore assister aux matchs de Quidditch c'était vraiment grâce au commentateur. Et puis pour celui d'aujourd'hui elle voulait aussi s'assurer que Potter allait bien malgré sa blessure à la jambe. Ce n'était pas comme si son sort la préoccupait énormément mais…bon d'accord elle se souciait lui. Dès que Remus rentrerait ce soit de toute façon elle irait lui parler pour qu'il remettre les idées au clair à ses amis et peut-être qu'il arriverait même à les culpabiliser un minimum. Non parce qu'il fallait réellement être inconscient pour aller se promener dans la forêt une nuit de pleine lune. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce détail en particulier lui restait en tête depuis hier mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose…

\- Oh ! But pour Gryffondor ! 30 à 50 ! Hurla Tiberius, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle tenta de suivre à nouveau le match mais impossible. Son cerveau restait bloqué sur ce sentiment étrange et les cris d'encouragements d'Alexia devant elle ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Lily avait toujours eu une bonne capacité pour le calcul mental, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris l'option runes. Elle commença alors à repenser aux pleines lunes des derniers mois. Peut-être que le déclic s'effectua car elle pensait à Remus juste avant mais elle remarqua soudain que ses absences, ou du moins les visites à sa mère, correspondaient aux dates des pleines lunes. Elle dû fouiller dans sa mémoire pour en être sûre et elle réussit à se rappeler de la plupart. Tout sembla s'assembler comme un puzzle, presque comme quand elle était enfant et que la dernière pièce formait le dessin annoncé par la boîte. Des signes qu'elle avait toujours vu sans vraiment les remarquer lui sautèrent aux yeux brusquement. Remus avait souvent des cernes, des traces de griffures sur les bras, le teint pâle et l'air fatigué. Il y avait aussi les chuchotements entre les garçons, cette façon qu'ils avaient de se comporter comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose qui les liait ensemble.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily bondit sur ses pieds, la respiration haletante.

\- Lily ? Appela Marlène, surprise.

\- Je dois y aller…

\- Mais c'est pas terminé…

Elle ne répondit même pas et bouscula les personnes dans sa rangée pour sortir des gradins. En fond sonore, Tiberius continuait à babiller sur le score et la météo.

\- …il paraît qu'on aura du soleil demain, disait-il, mais bon les prévisions c'est comme mes devoirs de potion, imprévisible !

\- Ackerley par Merlin ! Taisez-vous !

\- Me taire ? Mais je dois commenter le match…

\- Alors gardez cette idée en tête !

Lily dévala les marches jusqu'à la pelouse au moment où un nouveau but venait d'être marqué au vu des hurlements du public. Elle ne se retourna pas pour savoir quelle équipe gagnait les points et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Sa théorie tournait en boucle dans sa tête, même si elle essayait de la réfuter par tous les moyens possibles. Elle avait dû se tromper quelque part. C'était obligé.

Elle entra dans le château sans prendre le temps de ralentir, ce qui lui valut en feulement de la part de Miss Teigne qui était couchée dans le hall. Comme toujours dans les cas où elle doutait de quelque chose, Lily se précipita à la bibliothèque et se jeta littéralement sur un vieux libre d'Astronomie avant de le refermer avec rage en constatant qu'il n'était pas assez récent dans les dates.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, est-ce que vous auriez un document qui répertorie les dernières pleines lunes ? Cette année par exemple ?

Mrs Pince la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes à monture écaille, visiblement surprise.

\- Oui, je dois avoir ça. C'est pour un devoir ?

\- C'est ça.

La bibliothécaire ne posa pas plus de question, il faut dire que Lily était devenu son élève préféré depuis son arrivée à l'école. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des feuilles liées par un trombone.

\- Tenez, ça devrait vous aider.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Lily alla s'installer à une table et commença à feuilleter le calendrier. Elle se souvenait à peu près de toutes les fois où Remus n'avait pas été là ces derniers mois puisqu'elle était chargé de lui prendre et de lui recopier les cours de runes, leur option commune que ses amis ne suivaient pas. Tout correspondait. La gorge sèche, elle resta assise sans savoir quoi faire. Finalement, elle prit sa décision. Si Remus ne rentrait pas chez lui pour voir sa mère et si ses suppositions étaient exactes, il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit.

\- Miss Evans ? S'exclama Pomfresh en l'accueillant à la porte de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je…je…

\- Oui ?

\- Je viens voir Remus.

Pomfresh se figea.

\- Il n'est pas ici, monsieur Lupin est rentré chez lui pour quelques jours, vous savez que…

\- Que les dates de pleine lune correspondent toujours à ces absences ? Qu'il présente tous les symptômes de la lycanthropie ? Oui je le sais.

Lily se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée ou si elle n'allait pas se faire rembarrer sèchement mais l'infirmière s'effaça soudain pour la laisser passer.

\- Venez, dit-elle avec un signe sec du menton. Nous devons parler.

Inspirant fortement, la rousse lui emboîta le pas. Son regard tomba tout de suite sur Remus, assis sur un lit et au visage aussi pâle que les draps.

\- Remus…

\- Quelqu'un a mis une banderole cette semaine pour tout dévoiler ? Cria-t-il.

\- Qu…Quoi ?

Remus souffla pour se calmer. Elle n'était évidemment pas au courant pour la découverte d'Alexia, ce n'était pas la peine de l'en blâmer. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait en trois jours et que son secret n'en était plus un.

\- Je vous laisse discuter, lança Pomfresh.

Dès que la porte se ferma dans son dos, Remus reprit la parole.

\- Comment tu as deviné, Lily ?

\- Les dates… les dates correspondaient. Et je suis tombée sur les Maraudeurs avant-hier qui revenaient de la forêt interdite. Je suppose qu'ils profitaient que tu ne sois pas là pour ne pas respecter les règles.

\- Sûrement, mentit-il.

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire Remus.

\- On peut commencer par le fait que je suis un monstre…

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai lu beaucoup d'essais sur la lycanthropie, c'est une maladie qui n'a pas d'incidence sur la personne quand elle est sous forme humaine. Il y a eu de nombreux débats et procès sur la question pendant des siècles et…

Remus sourit, amusé par sa tendance à réciter ce qu'elle avait appris par cœur dans les manuels. Elle parut s'en rendre compte également car elle s'arrêta d'elle-même puis vint s'assoir à côté de lui, le visage resplendissant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être ce que tu es, Remus. Ça ne change rien.

Les mots de la jeune fille ressemblaient tellement à ceux d'Alexia la veille qu'il sentit ses inquiétudes s'envoler comme par miracle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur que ça se sache ?

\- Lily, tout le monde n'est pas toi. Les gens auraient peur, et je ne peux leur en vouloir. Non, franchement, assura-t-il, ça va. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Depuis…depuis combien…

\- J'avais presque cinq ans. Je ne me souviens même pas de la morsure, à part que ça faisait très mal.

Lily eut du mal à contenir ses larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Tu parles comme James, sourit-il.

\- Tu me vexes là…

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

\- Tu es une personne incroyable, dit Lily avec douceur. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le vois pas toi-même, compte sur moi pour te le rappeler.

\- James t'a vraiment passé ces fiches bristol sur le sujet…

\- Très bien je retire tout ce que je viens de dire !

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle devait y aller, le match devait être sur le point de se terminer. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- N'oublie pas, il faut toujours être sincère. On t'aime pour toi, Remus.

Doucement, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son émotion et sortit de la pièce le cœur plus léger qu'en arrivant. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas pourtant les choses prenaient d'un coup tout leur sens. Elle se demanda même comment elle avait fait pour ne pas deviner plus tôt.

Alors que Lily allait quitter le couloir de l'infirmerie, elle manqua de rentrer dans Peter qui arrivait en courant, les bras chargés de…chocolat.

\- Oh Evans…désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu vas voir Remus ?

\- Oui…Attends non. Non, il est chez ses parents, balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. Je sais.

Peter écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Pour le truc du loup-garou.

\- Mais…mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai discuté avec Remus. Tout va bien. En fait qui a gagné ?

\- Euh…Egalité. Les Serdaigle ont été déclaré vainqueur car ils ont marqué le premier but. James est quand même content.

\- Génial. Bon j'y vais, a plus tard.

Elle commençait tout juste à s'éloigner quand Peter la héla brusquement. Surprise, elle se retourna pour le voir arriver vers à grands pas, l'air déterminé.

\- J'ai quelque chose à dire aussi, déclara-t-il très sérieusement. Remus est mon meilleur ami. Il a été le premier à m'accepter. Je n'étais qu'un garçon mal dans sa peau, petit, effacé… James et Sirius ne m'auraient jamais remarqué si Remus ne m'avait pas offert son amitié. Il m'aide toujours quand j'ai besoin de lui et il est la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Sa lycanthropie ne veut rien dire mais il refuse que les autres soient au courant. Donc tu dois garder le secret, Evans. Tu m'entends ? S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu auras affaire à moi.

Lily cligna des yeux, bouge-bée. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de parler avec Peter mais elle découvrait là une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il se tenait droit, sans faiblir et sûr de lui.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle comprit pourquoi Peter Pettigrow faisait partie des Maraudeurs.

* * *

Son écharpe de Gryffondor encore autour du cou, Alexia était adossée au mur face à l'infirmerie à attendre. Une minute plus tard, la lourde porte s'ouvrit et Remus eu un mouvement d'arrêt en la voyant.

\- Hé ! Enfin libre ?

\- Ouais, je me sens mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'échappe au récapitulatif du match par James. Il a encore planté un tableau au milieu de la salle commune. J'ai décroché quand il a commencé à tracer des flèches et des croix partout.

Remus sourit en imaginant la scène. Ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor et presque mécaniquement il se mit à repenser à sa conversation avec Lily. Elle lui avait dit qu'on devait privilégier la sincérité. C'était typique de Lily évidemment. Il hésita puis commença prudemment :

\- Tu sais… Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas tout garder pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ta maladie. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, à tes amies.

\- Je t'en ai parlé à toi, répliqua Alexia.

\- C'était différent. Tu ne peux pas garder tout pour toi et je ne crois pas que les autres…

\- Remus, c'est non. Ma maladie, mon problème. C'est tout.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, coupa-t-elle en se stoppant brusquement. Je trouve que tu n'as pas de conseil à donner sur la question.

\- Mes amis savent pour ma lycanthropie. Lily aussi.

Alexia haussa un sourcil.

\- Lily ? Depuis quand ?

\- Il y a deux heures.

\- D'accord. Et c'est toi qui leur a avoué ? Ou ils ont tous deviné ?

-…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

\- Alex…

\- Les gens changent quand ils savent, Remus ! Ma mère manque de fondre en larme dès que je rentre dans une pièce, mon frère fait comme si j'allais mourir dès que j'éternue !

\- La famille et les amis sont des choses différentes. Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir. Et Sirius est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas lui cacher ça indéfiniment…

\- Je t'ai tout avoué hier ! S'écria-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que la culpabilité t'étouffe au bout d'une journée !

\- Tu ne comprends pas…Il t'aime, il mérite de savoir.

\- Non… Non je t'en supplie. Tu m'as promis !

\- Il a besoin de connaître la vérité.

Il tenta de reprendre sa route mais elle l'en empêcha.

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix sourde en l'attrapant par le poignet. Tu ne vas rien lui dire.

\- Alex…Je ne peux pas lui mentir, c'est mon meilleur ami !

\- Désolé Remus mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. Si tu fais ça…Je…je dirais à Anaïs que tu es un loup-garou.

Une expression de trahison passa sur le visage du jeune homme et Alexia sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sans rien ajouter, elle continua sa route sans attendre. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.


	31. Chapitre 31: Cours de Transplanage

Chapitre XXXI : Cours de Transplanage

\- Bon sang on va être en retard !

\- La faute à qui ?

\- L'eau chaude ne marchait pas, répliqua James.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils étaient tous en retard pour le cours de Transplanage qui devait commencer dans une dizaine de minute et le professeur McGonagall avait bien précisé qu'il fallait y être en avance. Remus marchait en tête de groupe, comme s'il avait l'espoir de les faire accélérer.

On était déjà début mars, trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis sa conversation avec Alexia à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Remus revoyait encore le regard déterminé de la jeune fille quand elle lui avait jeté son ultimatum au visage. Il comprenait sa peur, bien sûr. Il avait vécu la même pendant des années et il continuait d'ailleurs à la ressentir, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté de se taire. Les secrets pesaient bien souvent trop lourds pour que les personnes puissent s'en détacher. C'était son cas. Il s'était fait à l'idée que les Maraudeurs soient au courants, c'était en quelque sorte inévitable. Même pour Alexia et Lily il acceptait. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'Anaïs apprenne la vérité sur sa condition.

Pourtant, le secret de la maladie d'Alexia commençait vraiment à lui peser et il savait que Sirius voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Remus ne savait plus quoi faire en ce qui concernait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que Remus l'évitait et il finirait inévitablement par poser des questions.

Soudain, il remarqua que ses amis s'étaient arrêtés quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Les gars, qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit lui-même. James était en train de parler avec une jeune fille blonde à l'air hagard qui portait une dizaine de collier autour de son cou et qui tintait à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Remus dû faire un effort pour se rappeler de son nom avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Pandora Van Houten de Serdaigle. Elle s'était faite agresser juste avant les vacances et avait réussi à faire exclure temporairement Mulciber.

Remus n'eut même pas besoin de se rapprocher pour savoir de quoi James voulait lui parler. Elle avait dit qu'un Gryffondor faisait partie de ses agresseurs mais elle n'avait pas pu l'identifier sur le coup, or James faisait du traître de sa maison une affaire personnelle. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il saisisse donc cette occasion pour l'interroger. En jetant un regard à sa montre, Remus soupira. Quitte à être en retard, autant l'être pour de bonnes raisons.

Les mains dans les poches, il se rapprocha.

-…pas vu grand-chose, était en train de dire Pandora, il faisait sombre. J'ai reconnu Mulciber à sa voix surtout.

\- Son air d'imbécile a dû aider aussi, se moqua Peter.

\- Pas pendant l'agression, ils portaient tous des masques. Je n'ai pu voir que les écussons sur leur uniforme et il n'y en avait aucun de Serdaigle.

Remus repensa au témoignage de Bertha Jorkins en début d'année qui déclarait exactement la même chose. Si les agresseurs prenaient soins de masquer leur visage, ce n'était pas le cas pour leur maison, dans le but d'inquiéter tout le monde et d'attiser les soupçons sur chaque élève. Ils n'envoyaient jamais non plus de personne appartenant à la maison des personnes agressées pour éviter que ces dernières ne puissent les reconnaître.

\- Et celui de Gryffondor ? Demanda James. Tu n'as vraiment rien vu de particulier ?

\- Je dirais que c'est un garçon, j'en suis pratiquement sûre. Il était plutôt grand, avec de larges épaules. Mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas très concentrée…

Chose assez compréhensible de l'avis de Remus. N'empêche que ces informations aidaient déjà énormément. Ils avaient déjà déduit que l'agresseur devait être âgé de quinze ans si sa mère était bien Griselda Lynch, la femme de la photo à qui appartenait la bague trouvée sur les lieux de l'agression de Bertha. Apparemment l'enfant serait donc un garçon. Bien, la liste des suspects étaient désormais considérablement réduites puisque seulement cinq ou six élèves pouvaient correspondre à la description.

\- Merci beaucoup Pandora, ça nous aide vraiment.

\- De rien, j'espère qu'on les trouvera…

Elle leur adressa un sourire puis repartit d'une démarche sautillante tout en sifflotant. Remus commençait à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sortait avec Lovegood…

\- Bon, je ne veux pas vous presser, dit Sirius, mais il reste 2 minutes avant le début du cours de transplanage…

\- Alors tu ferais mieux de courir Patmol, répliqua James.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança dans le couloir. Remus lui aurait bien dit que c'était interdit mais il avait abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps (donc il l'imita).

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall allait fermer la porte et elle leur adressa un regard de reproche, ce qui ne parut perturber ni James ni Sirius. En entrant, ils constatèrent que la pièce avait été vidé de ses tables et de ses chaises, ce qui faisait qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée. Le plafond magique au-dessus de leur tête ressemblait à un ciel d'hiver avec de gros nuages gris et bas, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si différent du véritable temps qu'on pouvait apercevoir par les fenêtres.

Tous les directeurs de maisons étaient présents, ainsi que deux autres personnes qui devaient être les moniteurs de transplanage envoyés par le ministère. L'un d'eux était un petit homme aux cheveux blancs, aux cils transparent et à l'air frêle malgré le fait qu'il ne devait pas être si vieux, peut-être la mi- quarantaine ; tandis que l'autre était un homme robuste à la chevelure brune qui semblait se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son administration l'envoie enseigner à une bande d'adolescent.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer ! Annonça le petit homme. Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et voici mon collègue Mr Portman. C'est moi qui suis en charge chaque année des classes de transplanage, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas être présent à chaque fois durant les douze semaines d'apprentissage qui viennent. C'est pour cela que Mr Portman sera chargé de mon remplacement mais je serais là en juin pour vous faire passer l'examen final. Je tiens à rappeler pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont concernés que les élèves ayant atteints la majorité avant le 15 juin uniquement pourront se présenter à cet examen, pour les autres il faudra le passer l'année prochaine ou pendant l'été. Cela n'empêche pas malgré tout à tout le monde d'assister à ces cours, ils seront, je l'espère, instructifs pour tous.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, dont l'anniversaire n'était qu'en juillet et qui par conséquent ne pourrait pas passer le permis de transplanage avec eux à la fin de l'année mais ça ne paraissait pas le déranger outre-mesure.

\- Avant de m'en aller, j'ajouterais une dernière précision. Le directeur Dumbledore a enchanté la Grande Salle pour que l'on puisse transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Cette suspension n'est valable qu'une heure et uniquement dans cette pièce donc n'essayez pas de transplaner au-delà si vous ne voulez pas perdre quelques membres au passage…

Les élèves grimacèrent.

\- Au revoir et bonne chance ! Nous nous reverrons en juin !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle d'une démarche aérienne et James se demanda si à force de transplaner il n'en était pas venu à défier la gravité…

Mr Portman se planta devant eux et sembla évaluer le groupe du regard, tout ça dans un grand silence. Tout le monde attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- Bon ! On y va, les mioches ! Cria-t-il soudain en faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes. Placez-vous tous en ligne à une distance d'un mètre cinquante. Allez ! Vite !

Alexia se pencha vers Sirius et chuchota à voix basse :

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Notre cauchemar, répondit-il.

Ils se placèrent tous debout bien droit dans leur espace assigné, n'osant pas bouger un muscle.

\- Le transplanage c'est avant tout de la discipline. Il faut de la concentration et surtout les trois D ! Qui peut me dire ce que sont les trois D ? Alors ? Oui, la Citrouille au deuxième rang.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Lily.

\- Les trois D !

\- Mais…

\- Le Binoclard, au lieu de rire tu ferais mieux de donner la réponse !

James arrêta aussitôt de rire face à son surnom. Ce prof était complètement fou. Derrière, une Serdaigle leva la main avec hésitation.

\- La fille aux boutons, vas-y.

\- Je m'appelle Clara Wints…

\- Aucune importance. Les trois D ?

\- Destination, Détermination, Décision, énuméra-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

\- Et bien voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué !

Les élèves clignèrent des yeux, abasourdis. McGonagall s'avança soudainement et au vu de son expression la méthode d'enseignement du représentant du ministère ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

\- Mr Portman, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

\- Bien sûr. Les mioches, ajouta-t-il plus fort, mettez-vous en binôme et commencez l'exercice.

\- Euh…quel exercice monsieur ? Demanda Sabine Travers, de Poufsouffle.

\- Ah oui… Essayez de mettre en application les trois D, ce que vous pensez qu'ils peuvent signifier. On fait un point dans dix minutes.

Aussitôt, les élèves se dispersèrent. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas avant d'être encerclé par James et Alexia qui se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Leur numéro de cirque était reparti.

\- C'est mon jour de garde, dit-elle.

\- N'importe quoi c'est le mien.

\- Tu ne respectes pas le calendrier !

\- C'est toi qui…

\- Vous êtes ridicules, intervint Dorcas.

\- On s'en fiche, répliquèrent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson.

Finalement, après plusieurs débats enflammés, Sirius alla se mettre avec Peter (l'alternative neutre). James se mit en binôme avec Lily (personne ne savait vraiment comment on en était arrivé à ce duo mais ça donnait une idée du bordel qu'avait été la conversation), Alexia avec Remus, Alice avec Frank et Marlène avec Dorcas.

Dans toute la salle, les élèves essayaient de se concentrer pour transplaner. Chacun semblait avoir sa propre méthode. Certains avaient les yeux fermés, l'air concentré, et d'autres murmuraient à voix basse comme si les trois D étaient une incantation ou une formule magique. Cependant, la plupart des personnes se regardaient en biais sans trop savoir quoi faire. Même Lily était perdue pour une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Visualise-toi à l'autre bout de la pièce, ça marchera peut-être.

\- Avec la chance que j'ai, je risque de me prendre le mur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te porterais à l'infirmerie en chevalier servant !

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse.

\- C'est sûr, tu frappes trop fort pour l'être, dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui donna un coup sur le bras.

\- Aïe !

\- Un problème ? Intervint soudain une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent ensemble et se retournèrent pour voir Mr Portman.

\- Non monsieur…

\- Y a intérêt. Je vous tiens à l'œil, tous les deux. La Citrouille et le Binoclard !

\- Mais…

Lily écrasa le pied de James pour le faire taire. Il étouffa un cri tandis que l'enseignant s'éloignait vers un autre groupe, traitant au passage Elizabeth Yaxley d'écervelée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Portman leur avait distribué à tous des cerceaux en plastique jaune et les adolescents se sentirent encore plus idiots qu'avant si possible. Ils fixaient tous leur cercle comme s'il allait soudainement se mettre à bouger ou à faire des claquettes.

\- Bon les mioches, écoutez-moi ! Vous voyez ce cerceau ? Il va devenir votre but, votre objectif, pendant les prochains mois. Je veux que vous pensiez cerceau, dormiez cerceau, mangiez cerceau ! C'est clair ?

\- …oui…

\- Magnifique ! Alors commençons. Vous vous placez à quelques mètres de votre cerceau, vous le fixez, vous pensez au trois D et vous transplanez ! Des questions ? Oui l'Intello là-bas !

Remus se retourna, pas certain que c'était lui qui était désigné, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence en ne voyant personne derrière lui.

\- Euh… Il n'y a pas de méthode ? Une vraie méthode je veux dire ?

\- Comment ça « vraie » méthode ? Je viens de l'expliquer, vous n'écoutez rien ? Allez au boulot !

Il tapa dans ses mains pour donner le signal de départ et il y eu un mouvement de flottement encore plus grand que tout à l'heure tellement la perplexité était grande.

Remus resta sans bouger une seconde, fixant le cercle jaune de la même façon qu'il aurait fixé un problème de runes anciennes particulièrement complexes. Alexia se rapprocha.

\- Dis-moi que tu as compris quelque chose…

\- J'ai lu la théorie du transplanage dans les livres, concéda-t-il, mais là j'avoue que je suis perdu. Si ça peut te rassurer je pense que Sirius est encore plus perdu donc tu n'as pas à regretter de ne pas l'avoir comme partenaire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la droite pour voir qu'effectivement Sirius et Peter ne faisaient que sauter à cloche pied dans le cerceau en l'éloignant un peu plus à chaque essai pour tester leur compétence en saut.

\- Effectivement, rit-elle. On essaye ?

\- Je t'en prie, commence.

\- Les garçons, la galanterie ne vous arrange que dans certaines situations.

Remus sourit et s'adossa contre le mur, les mains dans les poches pour l'observer. La jeune fille se posta en face de son cerceau puis ferma les yeux. Destination, Détermination, Décision, pensa-t-elle. Destination, bon c'était assez simple : le cerceau. Après pour la détermination et la décision, elle doutait un peu d'elle-même.

\- Tu deviens rouge à force de réfléchir, lui cria James.

\- J'essaye de me concentrer, espèce de binoclard !

\- Ah non pas toi aussi…

\- Potter, viens t'entraîner, intervint Lily en le tirant par le bras sous l'œil goguenard des autres.

Alexia se tourna vers Remus.

\- A toi d'essayer, dit-elle. Je ne sens trop stupide.

-Tu n'as même pas tenté, allez vas-y.

Elle soupira mais recommença son exercice de concentration. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle sentit brusquement son corps tanguer et une légère douleur dans la poitrine. Non. Elle avait pris sa fiole ce matin, comme d'habitude. Elle aurait dû être parfaitement bien jusqu'à midi. Paniquée, elle alla s'adosser contre un mur, les jambes tremblantes. Sirius et Peter se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle et personne ne semblait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Du moins personne sauf Remus. En une seconde il fut à côté d'elle, la main sur son bras.

\- Alex ?

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Tu te sens mal ?

\- Non, je…ça va passer, affirma-t-elle.

Remus serra les lèvres, inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien, répéta Alexia. Ça doit être les tentatives de transplanage qui ont provoqué la crise…

\- Attends, j'ai un truc…

\- Quoi ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une fiole avec un liquide bleu familier. Elle haleta, surprise.

\- Comment tu as eu ça ?

\- J'ai discuté avec Pomfresh et on s'est mis d'accord pour que je garde toujours ton médicament avec moi, au cas où. Tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier…

\- Qui a eu l'idée ?

\- Moi… Je m'inquiétais et comme tu ne voulais le dire à personne…Je suis désolé si tu…

\- Merci Remus.

Il sourit puis il tendit la fiole qu'elle avala d'un coup. Le goût amer qu'elle connaissait par cœur lui resta en bouche et elle regretta de ne pas avoir de bouteille d'eau sur elle.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Ouais…

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça serait plus facile si les autres…

\- Toujours pas ! Coupa-t-elle. Je ne le redirais pas, Remus. Ma maladie restera mon secret ou sinon j'irais parler à Anaïs.

\- Tu ne le ferais pas vraiment…

Bien sûr que non, songea-t-elle. Elle n'était pas réellement sérieuse en disant ça, du moins elle espérait ne pas en arriver là, mais Remus n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Sa maladie était devenu avec le temps la chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix évité de dévoiler, ça la terrifiait que ses amis soient au courant, et encore plus Sirius. Il la considérait comme une fille forte, il n'avait jamais hésité à la laisser se débrouiller ou à se sortir de situation précaire et elle avait vu ce que la révélation de sa maladie faisait à ses proches. Sa mère ne la quittait plus des yeux dès qu'elle montait un escalier, comme si elle allait s'effondrer au moindre effort, son frère en faisait de même et son beau-père la voyait déjà sûrement morte. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas subir la même chose à Poudlard.

\- Tu ne veux pas tenter, Remus…

Il soupira.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent soudain un hurlement et tout le monde sursauta. James poussa Lily derrière lui par réflexe mais elle repoussa, baguette déjà à la main. Sauf que ce n'était pas un mangemort ni une créature maléfique qui venait d'entrer, mais seulement Lucinda Talkabot, la capitaine de Serpentard, qui venait de transplaner dans son cerceau jaune. Elle avait le visage excessivement pâle, et fixait son bras avec horreur. Pour cause, il lui manquait sa main.

Personne ne bougea pendant une seconde avant que Dorcas ne réagisse la première, paniquée :

\- Mais faites quelque chose bon sang !

Immédiatement, les professeurs se précipitèrent vers Lucinda. Un nuage de fumée violette l'entoura puis elle réapparu, parfaitement normale. Portman s'avança et prit un air satisfait.

\- Voilà ce qu'on appelle le désartibulement ! La Blondinette n'était pas assez déterminée et sa main en a fait les frais. N'oubliez pas, les mioches, les trois D !

Il ne parut pas remarquer les haussements de sourcil sceptiques des élèves et encore moins Lucinda qui avait l'air de vouloir le frapper en entendant son surnom. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit à cet instant.

\- A la semaine prochaine, les mioches !

Ils fuirent tous hors de la salle.

Remus se retourna, pensant qu'Alexia l'avait suivi, mais elle était de l'autre côté du hall en train de rire avec Sirius. Il sentit à nouveau ce sentiment de culpabilité lui serrer le ventre en les regardant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il comprenait les craintes de la jeune fille mais en même temps Sirius était son ami qui avait fait tellement pour lui.

\- Pourquoi cette tête si grave ? Lança une voix. Portman t'a traumatisé à ce point ?

\- Salut Anaïs, dit-il. Non, je pensais à autre chose…

Elle arriva à sa hauteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et sa queue de cheval rebondissant dans son dos.

\- Et disons que le cours de transplanage était…particulier…

\- C'est l'Intello qui dit ça ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu peux parler, il ne t'a pas donné de surnom à toi !

\- Encore heureux…

Elle rit. Remus aimait son rire, ça lui faisait oublier ses problèmes.

\- Tu sais…il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue dans une semaine.

\- Ah…

\- Je…ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?

\- Ensemble ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aigue. Tu veux dire comme…

\- Comme un rendez-vous oui, dit Anaïs.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait rougit mais elle ne détourna pas le regard, attendant fébrilement sa réponse. Il ne savait pourtant pas quoi dire. Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il déglutit difficilement. Anaïs était la fille parfaite, comme l'avait souligné Sirius et James il y a quelque temps. Elle était gentille, intelligente, douce et drôle. Cependant, il n'était pas Alexia. Il se refusait d'entamer une relation alors qu'il cachait son plus grand secret à la jeune fille. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, mais…

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et son sourire s'effaça.

\- Oh…

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Anaïs, vraiment.

\- S'il te plait, ne me sors pas une phrase banale dans ce genre-là.

\- Non, je suis sincère. Tu es incroyable, j'adore te donner des cours et parler avec toi. Tu es une amie géniale.

\- Une amie, ouais…murmura-t-elle en fixant ses mains.

\- Je…Je ne suis pas quelqu'un…Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux…tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave, Remus.

Elle releva la tête avec dignité puis remit son sac sur son épaule.

\- Je dois y aller, à plus tard.

\- Anaïs…

Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Remus resta planté dans le hall, hagard. Un peu plus loin, il vit Sirius qui amorçait un pas pour le rejoindre et il supposa que son ami devait avoir assisté à la scène de loin. Malheureusement, Remus n'avait pas la force de l'affronter maintenant, surtout compte-tenu du secret d'Alexia. Sans attendre, il s'enfuit en direction de la bibliothèque.

 **Comme d'habitude, pas de chapitre pendant les vacances donc on se retrouve le 12 mars! :)**


	32. Chapitre 32: Révélations

Chapitre XXXII : Révélations

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était étonnement calme pour un mardi après-midi. Il était encore tôt, à peine 16h, mais les élèves qui avaient fini les cours se trouvaient pour la plupart dans le parc à cause de la rumeur qui avait circulé au déjeuner. En effet, Tiberius Ackerley, le commentateur de Quidditch, avait parié qu'il pouvait nourrir le calmar géant et des dizaines de personnes avaient misé de l'argent dessus. Si ça remontait aux oreilles des professeurs, il risquait d'avoir des ennuis…

Toujours est-il que la bibliothèque était donc assez vide. Les chaises et les tables s'alignaient au travers des différents rayonnages vides, et seul les coups de tampons intensifs de Mrs Pince venaient troubler le calme du lieu. Ah…et les Maraudeurs aussi accessoirement. Les quatre garçons étaient au fond de la section Histoire Générale, l'air concentré.

Remus avait la tête plongé dans un énorme manuel, les coudes sur la table et les manches relevées tandis que ses yeux ambrés parcouraient les pages à grande vitesse, comme d'habitude. A côté de lui, Sirius épluchait avec assiduité une pile de journaux et les classait un par un selon leurs informations. Juste en face, James, la cravate dénouée, s'ébouriffait les cheveux en soupirant comme si rester inactif lui était insupportable. Enfin, Peter était debout et parcourait les étagères afin de trouver de nouvelles ressources de travail. Chacun semblait absorber par sa tâche malgré la fatigue qu'on pouvait lire sur leur visage, preuve de leur temps long passé ici, juste assis à lire.

\- Alors ? Demanda James, mal à l'aise du long silence qui régnait. Quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien de plus qu'il y a dix minutes, Cornedrue.

\- Mais ça fait des heures qu'on est là !

\- Seulement 45 minutes, rétorqua Remus. Et je te signale que Griselda Lynch n'est pas la personne la plus connue de l'univers. A part sa victoire au tournoi de Bouchon Baveux en 1961, elle n'a pas fait grand-chose.

\- C'est déjà pas mal…

\- Je t'en prie, si tu as envie d'abandonner le Quidditch pour te lancer dans une carrière de joueur de Bouchon Baveux, réalise ton rêve ! Ironisa Sirius.

James prit un air horrifié à la simple idée. Alors qu'il allait répondre, ils entendirent soudain un bruit sourd et un glapissement de douleur. Ce n'était que Peter qui avait visiblement fait tomber un énorme ouvrage intitulé _La guerre des gobelins entre 1678 et 1743, la corrélation des empires face au destin, tome I, nouvelle édition._

\- Peter…

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Evans serait choquée si elle te voyait traiter un livre comme ça, dit James avec un sourire.

Il se balançait sur sa chaise qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur deux pieds, les mains derrière la tête telle une incarnation parfaite de la nonchalance. Peter grommela en reposant le bouquin :

\- C'est lui qui me maltraite plutôt que le contraire…

\- Ne te victimise pas ainsi, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu arriveras à le battre !

\- Oui et un jour Evans te trouvera supportable, lança Sirius goguenard.

La chaise retomba normalement sur le sol.

\- Hé ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'Alexia et toi…commença James avant de s'interrompre.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Bah…

\- Tout va bien entre moi et Alex, mais vas-y trouve autre chose.

Remus crispa ses doigts autour sur le bord de la table à cette affirmation et intervint en sentant la conversation partir sur un terrain glissant.

\- Déjà on dit Alex et moi, c'est plus correct d'un point de vue grammatical ; et ensuite arrêtez de vous comporter en enfant, on a du travail à faire.

\- Oui papa ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Bande d'idiot…

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Tandis qu'ils retournaient tous au travail, Remus les observa à la dérobée. Un rayon de soleil éclaira la pièce au même moment, soulignant les traits fins de Sirius, l'expression espiègle de James et les cheveux blonds pailles de Peter. Ils étaient tous ses amis, voire plus, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle amitié soit possible, surtout pour lui au vu de sa condition mais ils n'avaient pas cessé de lui prouver le contraire depuis toutes ces années. Ça allait au-delà des mots.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James se leva d'un bond frénétiquement. Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes.

\- Bon sang ! S'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu viens de…

\- J'ai trouvé !

\- Trouvé quoi ?

\- Griselda Lynch !

Il leur tendit une coupure de journal tandis que ses amis se rassemblaient autour de Sirius pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule. C'était un petit article en page 8 de la Gazette du Sorcier qui datait de 1964, soit sûrement trois ans après la naissance de l'enfant de Griselda, le traître de Gryffondor. Il était sous forme d'un paragraphe et ne faisait qu'une dizaine de ligne dans un encadré au bas de la page, coincé entre une publicité pour du savon à bulle magique et une promotion de -10% chez Ollivander. C'était un miracle que James l'ait repéré…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Lisez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Remus se pencha et commença sa lecture.

 _L'histoire tragique de Griselda Lynch_

 _Il y a trois ans, nous vous faisions part les fiançailles de Gridelda Lynch, championne en titre de Bouchons Baveux avec son équipe lors du championnat national. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec tristesse que nous apprenions son décès la semaine passée et nos condoléances vont naturellement à sa famille._

 _L'histoire avait pourtant bien commencée jusqu'à ce que l'époux de Griselda Lynch, un moldu, ne découvre sa condition de sorcière alors qu'elle attendait leur deuxième enfant. D'après les témoignages, elle refusait de mentir plus longtemps à son mari à la suite de cette seconde grossesse mais ce dernier la visiblement quitté après sa révélation. Eperdue de chagrin, Griselda a alors mis fin à ses jours dans la nuit du samedi à dimanche. Le petit garçon de Griselda a été placé chez son oncle jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _Hier, nous avons rencontré le père de la jeune femme, Wilfred Lynch, qui a accepté notre interview pour nous livrer son ressentie. Il s'avoue très affecté, naturellement, par la perte de sa fille aînée et rejette la faute sur son gendre en expliquant que cette situation n'est pas inédite dans le monde sorcier._

 _En effet, on se rappelle d'un cas similaire l'an passé. Le débat sur le secret magique et la perception des moldus sont à nouveau au cœur des négociations, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer vos opinions._

 _Thomas Sander, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier_

L'article terminé, Remus releva la tête, bouleversé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'histoire de Griselda se terminerait ainsi. Une photo d'elle accompagnait le bas de page et la jeune femme souriait à l'objectif, portant dans ses bras un trophée. A sa main, on pouvait toujours voir la fameuse bague ancienne surmontée d'une pierre verte ainsi qu'une alliance. Elle avait dû être prise un peu plus tard que celle du tournoi national de Bouchon Baveux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit suicidée enceinte après une rupture quand elle avait avoué la vérité à son mari…

Un long silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes puis Peter reprit la parole :

\- Au moins, on sait que son enfant était bien un garçon. Ça confirme le témoignage de Pandora.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça James. Il faut vraiment qu'on se renseigne sur les garçons en cinquième année, parce qu'à part Kevin Mells on n'en connait aucun…

\- Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Par contre de savoir qui parmi eux est le traître…

Remus laissa sa phrase en suspens puis regarda l'horloge. La bibliothèque n'allait pas tarder à fermer et ils allaient devoir partir s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire jeter dehors par Mrs Pince à coup d'encyclopédie. Oui c'était déjà arrivé…

Alors qu'il allait ranger les livres et les journaux dont ils avaient eu besoin tandis que les autres commençaient à avancer, Remus sentit soudain une présence derrière lui. Ce n'était que Sirius qui l'avait visiblement attendu, adossé contre une étagère avec son éternel air nonchalant et ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage.

\- T'es pas partit avec…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Anaïs hier ?

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- Je vous ai vu discuter à la fin du cours de Transplanage et elle est partit avec une tête de six pied de long pendant que toi tu t'enfuyais à toute jambe.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, tenta-t-il de protester.

L'expression de Sirius se fit concerné et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Elle m'a juste proposé qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, avoua Remus en soupirant. J'ai dit non.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…parce que…Oh tu sais très bien pourquoi Patmol.

\- Justement, non. Et si tu me sors ta…enfin je veux dire « ton problème de fourrure » je te jure que je vais tout raconter à James pour qu'il te fasse la morale.

\- Sirius…

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison !

\- Silence ! Cria Mrs Pince. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, jeunes gens. De toute façon, ça ferme, allez dehors !

Ils grimacèrent. Remus s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires, attrapa son sac puis ils sortirent de la salle en adressant un au revoir pressé à la bibliothécaire. Pourtant, Sirius ne laissa pas tomber et dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloigné dans le couloir il s'arrêta pour poursuivre leur conversation.

\- Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas repousser Anaïs juste à cause de ça…

\- Juste ? Répéta-t-il avec un rire sans joie. C'est plutôt important quand même !

\- Et alors ? Ça ne peut pas t'empêcher de vivre !

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Explique-moi dans ce cas !

La voix de Sirius avait pris de l'ampleur tandis qu'il s'énervait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ce n'était pas nouveau, que ça soit pour lui, Peter ou James. Remus ne comptait plus les fois où ses amis lui avaient rabâchés les mêmes arguments contre les siens, qui étaient d'ailleurs toujours pareils également. Cependant, cette fois Remus fit volte-face et répliqua fortement :

\- Je ne veux pas Sirius, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas avoir de relation avec elle, sortir avec elle, même être ami avec elle me coûte ! Tu sais pourquoi, ça ne sert à rien de le nier ! Je ne suis pas normal et je ne le serais jamais, ma vie ne sera jamais normale !

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Coupa-t-il, les bras écartés. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'accepte de sortir avec Anaïs pour lui mentir tout le temps ? Que je lui serve la même excuse de ma mère malade chaque mois, que je ne sois pas sincère avec elle pour qu'un beau jour elle découvre tout en tombant sur moi à l'infirmerie par hasard ou en regardant les calendriers de pleine lune ? J'ai assez de respect pour elle pour ne pas lui faire ça.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait aussi t'accepter comme tu es, si tu lui avouais ? La franchise ça peut être bien aussi !

\- Honnêtement, tu es bien la dernière personne dont j'ai envie d'entendre parler de franchise, surtout dans un couple !

Silence perplexe.

\- Comment ça ?

Remus savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter là, faire marche arrière, mais maintenant qu'il était lancé il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus interrompre le flot de parole qui se bousculait contre ses lèvres.

\- Disons que tu n'es pas la personne la plus communicative au monde. Je dois rappeler le nombre de fois où tu t'es contenté de garder le silence sur ta famille, même avec James ? Le nombre de fois où tu nous as dit « ça va, je suis juste tombé » alors que tu avais des bleus partout sur le corps ?

Aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine, Sirius ne répondit rien et fixa le sol obstinément.

\- Donc franchement, je pense que je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de ta part Patmol.

Remus réajusta sa prise sur son sac avant de se remettre en marche, le corps tremblant. Alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé, Sirius reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire « surtout dans un couple » ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu viens de dire ça il y a deux minutes…

\- Je…je…bégaya-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais parler avec Alexia, se contenta de dire Remus, fatigué.

\- Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

Voilà, on y était, songea-t-il. Il avait réussi à tenir sa langue pendant un mois mais il ne pouvait plus. Tout comme il se refusait de mentir à Anaïs sur sa lycanthropie, il ne voulait pas avoir à regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux et à lui cacher la vérité continuellement.

\- Je pense que c'est à elle de te le dire, Patmol.

\- Non, visiblement tu sais quelque chose alors vas-y. Elle est…elle est encore en colère contre moi pour la dernière fois ?

Sirius ne voyait réellement pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui cacher, mais il savait qu'elle s'était rapproché de Remus depuis qu'elle avait appris pour son « problème de fourrure » et qu'ainsi elle lui avait peut-être confié quelque chose.

\- Allez Lunard, dis-moi ! S'il te plait…

Une main sur le visage, Remus soupira. Ça ne devrait pas être à lui de faire mais en même temps il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Inspirant un grand coup, il commença, la voix tremblante :

\- Je…Je ne t'ai pas vraiment tout dit quand je t'ai raconté la façon dont elle a découvert que j'étais un loup-garou… Elle ne m'a pas juste surpris à l'infirmerie, il y avait plus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pas la grippe…

\- Qu'est-ce que…comment ça ?

Alors Remus lui avoua tout. Comment Alexia l'avait trouvé, leur pacte de se révéler chacun leur secret du moment qu'ils gardaient le silence. La maladie de la jeune fille, les fioles de potion qu'il gardait désormais sur lui pour éviter un accident, la dissimulation à tout le monde même à ses amies. Puis vînt la question un peu plus délicate…

\- Je voulais te le dire, assura-t-il. Dès le lendemain…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ?!

Sirius était appuyé contre le mur comme s'il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir tenir debout et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, la colère et l'abasourdissement inscrit sur ses traits.

\- Alexia ne voulait pas…

\- Et alors ? Tu es mon ami non ?

\- Evidemment ! Je voulais te le dire, Sirius, je te le jure, mais elle…

\- Elle quoi ? Cria-t-il.

\- Elle m'a dit que si je faisais ça, elle irait révéler ma lycanthropie à Anaïs, murmura Remus.

Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, face à face.

\- Alex n'aurait jamais fait ça…

\- Elle…elle était vraiment terrifiée que tu le saches, il faut la comprendre et…

Mais Sirius ne paraissait plus l'écouter. Il avait besoin de trouver Alexia, de lui parler, de mettre les choses au clair. Ça devait être un malentendu, ça ne pouvait être que ça. L'expression désolé de Remus lui retournait l'estomac, c'était celle qu'il détestait et que son ami avait quand il parlait de lui-même, quand il pensait être un monstre.

Toutes les informations tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit et il avait l'impression d'être immergé sous l'eau, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

\- Les gars ! Lança soudain une voix toute proche. Vous êtes là ?

D'un coup, James débarqua, le pas léger et l'air de bonne humeur. Il ne parut pas se rendre compte immédiatement du problème.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Peter est déjà retourné à la salle commune et… Sirius ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

Sirius ne répondit pas et lui passa devant sans un regard, courant presque vers la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Remus ?

\- Je crois que je viens de faire une connerie, James…

* * *

\- Dorcas…

\- Hum ?

\- C'est à toi ce pull ?

Dorcas releva la tête à la question de Marlène. Elle tenait un pull bleu dans sa main, perplexe. Il faut dire qu'après presque six ans à partager une chambre, les filles connaissaient les affaires des autres sur le bout des doigts et ce pull était bien trop petit pour appartenir à Dorcas.

\- Oh…euh, une amie me la prêté…

\- Une amie ? Quelle amie ?

\- On est tes seules amies ! Lança Alexia depuis son lit.

\- Hé !

\- Il en faut de la patience pour supporter son sale caractère, renchérit Alice.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire à l'expression outrée de Dorcas.

\- Non sérieusement, qui te l'a prêté ? Il est sympa !

\- Bah…

\- Oui ?

Dorcas savait qu'elle pourrait mentir, là maintenant. Elle pourrait inventer une histoire simple, ses amies ne poseraient pas plus de question et on ne reparlerait plus jamais de ce satané pull. Pourtant, elle se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Dorcas ? Appela Lily. Ici la terre ! Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Si c'est pour nous avouer que tu as triché au test de Sortilège, on est déjà au courant tu sais, intervint Marlène.

\- Non, rit-elle, ce n'est pas ça. Venez là !

Elles échangèrent toutes un regard perplexe mais obtempérèrent et une seconde plus tard, elles furent toutes assises sur le même lit. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elles arrivent toutes à tenir dessus…

\- Je… Je sors avec quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis plusieurs semaines, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour vous le dire.

\- C'est génial Dorcas ! S'exclama Lily. Alors comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore Amos Diggory !

\- Il était très gentil !

\- Trop gentil, son sourire à fossettes m'exaspérait à la fin.

Dorcas secoua la tête.

\- De toute façon Alex, ce n'est pas « il » mais « elle ».

Grand silence, le temps que l'information leur monte au cerveau. Les réactions furent différentes selon les filles. Marlène et Alice restèrent bouge-bée, bouche entre ouverte, tandis que Lily affichait un grand sourire et qu'Alexia bondit sur ses pieds en criant « Oh par Merlin ! ».

\- Attends…elle ? Comme…une fille ?

\- Ouais…

\- Mais c'est…c'est…

\- Trop bien ! Hurla Alice brusquement.

Elle serra Dorcas de toutes ses forces.

\- Et c'est qui alors ?

\- Lucinda, Lucinda Talkabot.

\- La capitaine de Serpentard ?

\- Elle-même…

\- Alor ça si je m'y attendais, souffla Marlène. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire !

\- On est juste trop contente pour toi, Dorcas !

Dorcas sentit son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elles plongèrent toutes dans un câlin collectif. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça en fin de compte et elle était heureuse que les autres soient au courant désormais. Lucinda en avait marre de se cacher aussi. Maintenant qu'elles étaient sûres que leur couple fonctionnait, elles pourraient se montrer en public sans craindre les conséquences et ceux qui auraient quelque chose à y redire auront à faire ça au mauvais caractère de Dorcas !

\- Elle embrasse bien ?

\- Alexia !

\- Quoi ? Je veux des détails !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

Brusquement, la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, ce qui els firent sursauter. Ce n'était que Sirius qui venait de débarquer.

\- Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre ?

\- Je dois parler à Alex.

\- Tout de suite ? Demanda Dorcas. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que…

\- Non, ça ne peut pas !

Marlène fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton de sa voix, accompagné d'un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Doucement, elles descendirent du lit et se dirigèrent vers le couloir.

\- On va vous laisser alors… On sera dans la salle commune, Alex.

\- Pas de problème, dit-elle.

Elle referma la porte dans le dos de ses amies puis se tourna vers Sirius, inquiète. Il avait l'air extrêmement agité et regardait obstinément le mur en face de lui comme s'il refusait de croiser son regard.

\- Sirius ? Ça va ?

\- Non !

Alexia sursauta.

\- Calme-toi, je…

\- A vrai dire j'ai assez de mal à rester calme, princesse !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Remus et moi, on a eu une petite conversation ensemble.

Un sentiment de terreur pur s'empara du corps de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit, Alex ?!

\- Je…

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- J'avais peur, dit-elle précipitamment, je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent…

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie, on sort ensemble ! Ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais le droit de savoir !

Alexia déglutit, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Les gens changent de comportement quand ils savent…

\- Arrête tes conneries, coupa-t-il. « Les gens » par-ci, « les gens » par-là ! Je ne suis pas tout le monde, Alex ! Un de mes meilleurs amis est un loup-garou, je ne l'ai jamais traité différemment !

\- Il se transforme une fois par mois et le reste de sa vie sera à peu près normale ! Je vais mourir dans quelques années ! Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Il n'y a pas de traitement ! J'ai dû arrêter le Quiddicth parce que je n'arrive plus à respirer !

Sirius pensa une seconde qu'il avait finalement eu raison sur le fait qu'elle mentait à propos de son départ de l'équipe, mais sa colère reprit le dessus bien vite.

\- J'aurais quand même voulu la vérité…

\- Sirius…

Elle fit un pas en avant et tendit la main vers lui. Il recula instinctivement.

\- On peut en parler, murmura-t-elle, s'il te plait calme-toi.

\- Je crois au contraire qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Il commença à avancer vers la porte mais elle lui bloqua le passage, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Pousse toi.

\- Je t'aime ! Cria-t-elle.

Sirius se figea. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier tremblait et que sortir de ce dortoir était encore plus dur que de quitter Square Grimmaurd il y a tous ces mois. Pourtant, l'image de Remus, culpabilisant, s'imposa dans son esprit

\- S'il y a bien une ligne à ne pas franchir, ce sont mes amis, dit-il d'une voix dure. Tu as fait la plus grande erreur que tu pouvais faire en t'en prenant à lui.

\- Sirius je suis désolé…

\- Non. C'est fini Alex. Parce qu'entre mes amis et une fille, je les choisirais. Ils sont ma famille.

Alexia regarda Sirius s'éloigner, les sanglots l'empêchant de respirer. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à fixer la chambre vide puis se laissa glisser contre le mur, les genoux contre la poitrine.


	33. Chapitre 33: Tension entre amis partie 1

**Cette semaine, en même chapitre mais divisé en 2 parties ;)**

Chapitre XXXIII : Tension entre amis, partie 1

C'était Lily qui l'avait trouvé, une demi-heure plus tard, effondrée en larmes dans leur dortoir. Alexia avait d'abord été incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et la rousse était tellement en colère contre Sirius pour l'avoir mis dans cet état qu'elle avait failli se précipiter à sa recherche pour lui lancer des sorts.

Heureusement, les autres filles étaient arrivées. Les questions s'enchaînaient, trop rapides, trop inquiètes. Alexia n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tout révéler sur sa maladie, elle ne pouvait plus la cacher, ça ne servait à rien. Elle tenta de minimaliser et même de leur montrer ses analyses pour qu'elles comprennent, mais Marlène se mit à pleurer immédiatement, vite suivit par Alice qui s'en alla en claquant la porte, bouleversée.

Sa première réaction fut alors de lui emboîter le pas pour aller trouver Remus, lui hurler dessus. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça et de gâcher sa vie. Mais très vite elle se ravisa, tout simplement car elle n'en avait aucun droit. Elle aurait dû avouer la vérité depuis longtemps, c'était de sa faute à elle et à personne d'autre. Les filles restèrent à parler toute la nuit, les lumières jetant des ombres inquiétantes sur leur visage pâle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alexia eu l'impression que tout le monde la suivait des yeux, comme s'ils étaient tous au courant pour sa maladie. Son pire cauchemar semblait se réaliser. Marlène dû remarquer son trouble car elle se pencha vers elle par-dessus la table.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sait…

\- Mais…

\- Sirius est peut-être en colère mais je doute qu'il ait crié ton secret sur tous les toits tu sais, rassura-t-elle.

\- Hum…

\- Tiens, en parlant de lui…

Alexia sentit son corps se crisper alors que les Maraudeurs entraient dans la Grande Salle. Elle suivit Sirius du regard, le souffle coupé comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup en plein ventre, mais il l'ignora. Malgré tout, elle remarqua qu'il avait les traits tirés et elle supposa donc qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Les garçons semblèrent hésiter une seconde à les rejoindre, puis finalement allèrent s'assoir à l'autre bout. Un lourd silence flotta dans la groupe. Le sentiment de tension qui pesait entre eux semblait d'autant plus incongru que les élèves autour discutaient et riaient joyeusement, comme en décalage complet.

Même James avait l'air d'être dépassé par la situation. Malgré tout, James étant James, il tenta de lancer la conversation sur un ton léger.

\- Quelqu'un veut du jus de citrouille ?

\- Ouais, merci, répondit Peter en s'engouffrant dans la brèche.

Remus haussa un sourcil à leur tentative misérable mais continua à manger son muffin au chocolat sans rien dire.

\- Il n'y a même plus de tarte au citron ! C'est un scandale !

\- James…

\- Quoi ? Je propose qu'on commence une révolution !

\- McGonagall t'a déjà fait remarquer qu'elle te collerait si tu revenais la voir pour les tartes au citron.

\- Et depuis quand on respecte les règles ? Répliqua-t-il. T'es pas d'accord Patmol ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Patmol ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, James.

Chose rare pour une fois, le jeune homme n'insista pas même si Remus ne doutait pas qu'il reviendrait à la charge pour sortir son meilleur ami de son mutisme plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Peter.

\- On révise ?

\- Hilarant, Lunard, vraiment !

\- Mais…

\- Je propose une balade dans le parc, on pourra aller voler un peu au terrain de Quidditch !

Evidemment, comme d'habitude, c'est l'idée de James qui fut adoptée et ils continuèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien.

Sirius gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur son bol de céréales, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Alexia. Il tentait de se réciter toutes les formules qu'il connaissait, mais peine perdue : ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers elle. Il se souvenait de la scène d'hier quand il était parti avec tant de colère en la laissant en larmes dans sa chambre. Il s'était demandé toute la nuit s'il n'aurait pas dû rester pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer, qu'ils parlent ensemble, surtout qu'il avait tellement de question au sujet de sa maladie.

Pourtant, le visage de Remus quand il lui avait tout avoué le bloquait. Remus qui était son meilleur ami et s'en voulait tellement. Le lycanthrope avait souvent trop tendance à considérer qu'il ne méritait ni l'amour ni l'amitié à cause de sa condition. Avec James et Peter, il se battait depuis des années pour le rassurer, alors ça le mettait hors de lui que quelqu'un puisse se servir de son secret comme chantage. Particulièrement quand ce quelqu'un se trouvait être Alexia. Sa meilleure amie, la fille qu'il aimait.

Cette situation était un cauchemar. Mais il ne mentait pas hier en disant à Alexia qu'il choisirait toujours ses amis plutôt qu'une fille, tout simplement parce que les Maraudeurs étaient sa famille. Ils lui avaient montré qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un Black. Bon sang, James l'avait carrément accueilli chez lui ! Malgré tout, ça ne rendait pas les mensonges et la trahison d'Alexia moins douloureux. Le sommeil l'avait fui toute la nuit et une fanfare semblait avoir élu domicile dans son crâne, tambour et trompettes compris !

\- On y va ? Personne n'a l'air de vouloir terminer le petit déj'… dit Peter.

\- En même temps sans tarte au citron…

\- James !

\- D'accord j'arrête…

Cela eu le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Sirius.

Ils se levèrent tous dans un même mouvement, pile au moment où les filles faisaient pareil également. Il y eu un moment de flottement puis les deux groupes se dirigèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle en silence. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer au niveau des sabliers, Alexia prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna.

\- Sirius…

Il se figea.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut… ?

\- Non, coupa-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Non princesse.

Le surnom si familier avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse l'arrêter et il se donna une claque mentale pour ça. Brusquement, il se tourna vers James.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Allez-y sans moi. Je retourne au dortoir !

\- Patmol !

Son meilleur ami ne parut même pas l'entendre et continua de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre sous les yeux de tout le monde. Alexia avait l'air prête à fondre en larme.

\- Je…je…bégaya-t-elle.

\- Alex, commença Marlène.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque. A tout à l'heure.

Elle se sauva à son tour sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir.

Leur petit groupe resta planté dans le hall, perplexe. Lily se rapprocha de James en secouant la tête comme si elle ne comprenait pas bien la scène qui venait de se jouer devant eux si vite.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, dit-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas s'éviter indéfiniment !

\- Ca ne fait qu'une journée, Evans. Laisse-leur le temps.

\- Tu connais Black mieux que moi, on sait bien tous les deux qu'il n'ira pas lui parler si on ne l'y oblige pas.

\- Je sais…je sais…

Ils soupirèrent. Apparemment, leur guerre avait été mise de côté le temps d'aider leur ami respectif.

Lucinda, qui s'était jointe à eux sans que personne ne la remarque, se plaça à côté de Dorcas. Elle avait l'air fascinée par la tragédie qui se jouait ici.

\- C'est pour ça que je sors avec une fille, c'est moins compliqué.

\- Oh attends de voir le caractère de Dorcas, plaisanta Alice. On verra si c'est « moins compliqué ».

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une solution…reprit Frank sérieusement.

\- Ma stratégie de les droguer, de les kidnapper pour les mettre dans une pièce et les forcer à discuter pourrait…

\- James, coupa Remus. Non.

Lily eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant Potter obtempérer sans protester.

\- De toute façon c'est ma faute…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, Lunard ! Protesta Peter avec ferveur.

\- Mais c'est vrai. C'est moi qui ait révélé la maladie d'Alex à Sirius…Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour.

\- D'elle, pas de moi. Ça ne me regardait pas.

Peter posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et sourit. Une fois de plus, Lily fut fasciné de le voir si ouvert, presque débrouillard (chose qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir dire un jour à propos de Pettigrow) et complètement intégré dans le groupe.

\- Tu connais Alex et Sirius, ils auraient bien fini par s'engueuler à un moment sans que t'es besoin d'intervenir, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Pas faux…

\- Franchement ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'assure. Et même si ça l'était, tu as l'air tellement pathétique en ce moment à te morfondre en culpabilité qu'on te pardonner tous !

\- Peter ?

\- Hum ?

\- Arrête d'essayer de me remonter le moral.

Peter haussa les épaules mais il ne manqua pas le léger sourire sur le visage de Remus ainsi que la tension qui quittait son corps comme par magie. Discrètement, James lui adressa un clin d'œil et souffla « bien jouer », ce qui le fit rayonner.

* * *

Une semaine après cet incident, Alexia et Sirius ne s'étaient toujours pas parlés, au grand damne de leurs amis. Ils s'évitaient mutuellement, même s'il y avait eu plusieurs tentatives de la part de la jeune fille. Il faut dire que Sirius semblait posséder un certain talent pour se cacher dans les recoins du château ou feindre d'aller bien en société. Il avait des années de pratique. Mais James voyait clair dans son petit jeu, pourtant pour une fois il avait décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps et de faire preuve de tact, comme lui avait si sagement conseillé Remus. D'ailleurs ce dernier culpabilisait toujours un peu malgré les mille affirmations de Sirius lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Cependant, une journée fut différente des autres. Le 27 mars, soit l'anniversaire de James Potter en personne. Autant dire que Poudlard pouvait trembler. Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la Grande Salle le matin, son équipe de Quidditch au complet lui tomba dessus littéralement. Les élèves sursautèrent en voyant une dizaine de personne affalé par terre tandis que Tiberius Ackerley se tenait à côté d'eux et hurlait à s'en briser la voix :

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire !

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait, amusé, sans faire un geste pour rétablir l'ordre. De toute façon il aurait bien eu du mal s'il avait tenté car deux secondes plus tard Sirius attrapa James avec l'aide des autres et ils le hissèrent sur leur épaule.

\- Dans le lac ! Hurla Alexia depuis sa place.

\- Merlin, murmura Dorcas.

Le groupe suivit la suggestion d'Alexia avec bonheur et sortit de la salle sous les cris d'encouragements des élèves.

\- Ils ne vont pas…

\- Oh si Lily, je pense qu'ils vont le faire.

\- Il va se faire dévorer par le calmar géant !

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, dit Alice.

\- Mais…Remus ! Fais quelque chose !

Remus tourna la tête vers la préfète. Il riait lui aussi, les mains dans les poches en secouant la tête.

\- C'est son anniversaire, répliqua-t-il penaud.

\- Et on ne va pas rester ici, je veux voir son plongeon dans le lac ! S'exclama Marlène. Allez !

Les filles suivirent l'équipe, vite imités par Remus et plusieurs élèves. Le trajet prit plus de temps que prévu, simplement parce qu'ils manquèrent de faire tomber James une bonne dizaine de fois à cause du sol glissant.

\- On ne pourra jamais lui donner nos cadeaux s'il meurt au fond du lac…marmonna Lily.

Dorcas manqua de trébucher à cette phrase et seule la main de Lucinda sur son bras lui permit de rester debout. Elles échangèrent un bref regard en souriant mais se séparèrent vite pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les remarque.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as un cadeau pour James ?

\- Quoi ? Non…pas vraiment…

\- Comment ça « pas vraiment » ?

\- Juste un petit truc, rien de…

\- Merlin, je ne pensais pas voir ce jour-là arriver !

Lily se contenta de rougir et continua à avancer, tête haute.

Devant, l'équipe était enfin arrivée devant le lac. La foule se mit à hurler autour d'eux pour les encourager et Sirius leva la main pour faire le décompte avec ses doigts.

\- Attention…Trois…deux…un…

\- A l'eau ! Hurlèrent les élèves.

Et comme les ordres du peuple font loi, ils jetèrent James dans le lac. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant de tomber dans l'eau, assez froide pour cette fin mars. Il resta un instant immerger puis donna un coup de pied et creva la surface avec joie. Sur la berge, il distinguait vaguement les autres qui hurlaient et riaient à la fois. Heureusement quelqu'un avait pensé à lui retirer ses lunettes.

Tandis que James revenait doucement à la nage, Peter se pencha vers Sirius.

\- Il me fait penser à quelqu'un

\- Qui ?

\- Flipper le dauphin, dit-il.

\- Qui ça ?

Lily éclata de rire. Encore une référence moldu perdu pour Sirius Black…

Au moment où James sortait du lac, complètement trempé et les cheveux lui retombant sur le front, le professeur McGonagall arriva d'un pas vif dans le cercle d'élève rassemblé. Sous leur regard ébahit, elle lui jeta une serviette. Grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, James s'en saisit et haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas tomber malade, il y a une interrogation demain et je vous veux à l'heure devant la salle, c'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement !

Elle parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose, les lèvres pincées, mais renonça finalement et se contenta de tourner les talons.

\- Je crois que c'était sa façon de te souhaiter ton anniversaire, dit Remus.

\- De ne pas me coller pour avoir été balancé dans le lac ?

\- Ouais !

James s'estimait heureux dans ce cas. Alors qu'il commençait à se sécher en frissonnant, la petite foule se dispersa. Ses coéquipiers lui tapèrent dans le dos et lui adressèrent un sourire puis les filles se rapprochèrent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais osé faire ça, dit Marlène.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

\- Et avec tout ça, tu veux toujours tes cadeaux ou pas ? Lança Alexia.

\- Oui !

Ses amis rirent tandis que James se mettait à sautiller comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il avait déjà eu son cadeau des Maraudeurs ce matin, à savoir du matériel de Quidditch, et maintenant c'était au tour d'Alexia de lui offrir le sien.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle lui tendit…une feuille de papier pliée. Surpris, James s'en saisit puis éclata de rire en le dépliant. Il s'agissait d'un planning magique pour la garde de Sirius qu'elle avait fait avant leur dispute mais elle avait malgré tout décidé de lui donner, faute de mieux.

James la prit dans ses bras, la faisant décoller du sol.

\- Merci Alex !

\- C'est un plaisir, capitaine !

Il la reposa avec douceur, sa serviette toujours autour de ses épaules. Les épis de ses cheveux commençaient à revenir à mesure qu'il séchait.

\- Lily aussi a quelque chose, lança Dorcas.

\- Non ! Enfin… mais…

\- Tu m'as acheté un cadeau Evans ? Dit-il, incrédule.

Rouge pivoine, Lily fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit paquet soigneusement emballé. Elle ne savait pas trop quand ni ce qu'il lui avait pris, sûrement après sa blessure à la jambe quand elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ses possibilités avaient été limité étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à Pré-au-Lard et finalement elle avait réussi à trouver sans sortir du château, chose dont elle était plutôt fière.

La main tremblante, elle lui tendit et fixa obstinément ses pieds comme s'ils étaient devenus un monument historique fascinant.

\- Allez, ouvre-le, encouragea Peter.

James regarda longuement le visage de la rousse, un sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres. Quand il révéla le cadeau, il resta bouche-bée.

\- Tu…tu m'as offert…une tarte au citron ?

\- Ouais…. Je t'ai entendu de plaindre dix fois au moins qu'il n'y en avait plus alors…je suis allée voir les elfes et….

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car James la prit dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait avec Alexia il y a quelques minutes. Par réflexe, elle s'accrocha à lui aussi pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Elle oubliait à quel point il pouvait être tactile parfois.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il contre son cou.

\- Ce n'est qu'un tarte…

\- Juste merci.

\- De rien, Potter, de rien…et joyeux anniversaire.


	34. Chapitre 33: Tension entre amis partie 2

Chapitre XXXIII : Tension entre amis, partie 2

Marlène marchait dans les couloirs, le cœur lourd. La Gazette était arrivée ce matin et la mort de plusieurs nés-moldus faisaient encore les gros titres. Les gens commençaient à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation avec les décès et les disparitions qui s'enchaînaient au fil des mois. La journée d'hier, l'anniversaire de James, lui avait fait presque oublié les horreurs qui se déroulaient en dehors des murs du château. Même si le Ministère assurait que tout allait s'arranger, que tout était sous contrôle, Voldemort continuait à gagner du pouvoir de jour en jour. Il n'était plus seulement une ombre mais un nom craint dans toute la Grande-Bretagne et une véritable menace. Les Aurors eux-mêmes semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire et elle savait que James envoyait régulièrement des lettres à son père pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Marlène revenait d'ailleurs de la volière. Les dernières informations l'avaient un peu secouées et elle avait eu besoin de prendre des nouvelles de sa famille.

\- Tu vas bien McKinnon ? T'as une tête à faire peur…

La voix sur sa gauche la sortit de ses pensées et elle se retourna pour voir Regulus qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Surprise, elle jeta un coup d'œil au couloir vide. Apparemment, il avait décidé qu'il pouvait lui parler si personne ne se trouvait dans les parages.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Reg'….

Il ne la corrigea même pas sur son surnom.

\- Marlène ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien…

\- Marlène McKinnon ! Dit-il d'un ton ferme. Regarde-moi.

Elle hésita une seconde mais obtempéra finalement. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, Regulus se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et le teint pâle, et même ses mèches de cheveux blonds n'arrivaient pas à le cacher. Il se rapprocha d'elle immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne me demande pas ce qui se passe je t'en prie ! Ne me dis pas que tu es insensible à ce point !

-Marlène…

Honnêtement il ne comprenait plus rien, chose assez rare car il pensait être assez intelligent d'ordinaire. Il venait de débarquer il y a deux minutes et elle était déjà à moitié en pleur, tremblante de colère.

\- J'avoue que je ne te suis plus là…

\- Et ça ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ce matin ? Cria-t-elle brusquement en sortant un exemplaire de la Gazette et en lui balançant presque au visage.

Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir ce qui s'y trouvait. Voldemort avait encore ajouté de nombreuses victimes à sa liste.

\- Ok, c'est affreux mais…

\- Mais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que les gens s'y sont presque habitués ! Que c'est devenu presque normal que des pauvres personnes meurent ou disparaissent ! Le gouvernement ne fait rien, ma famille est dehors et il pourrait leur arriver n'importe quoi !

\- Marlène…

-… Portman continu à nous hurler « les mioches » à chaque séance et je n'arrive toujours pas à transplaner, Alexia est une épave et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider parce que ton frère est le mec le plus buté que j'ai rencontré ! Il n'y a même plus de tarte au citron le matin, mon chat n'arrête pas de sortir du dortoir, j'ai eu un D en histoire de la magie, et…

\- Et tu as passé une mauvaise semaine, coupa-t-il, très bien. Respire juste s'il te plait.

Marlène resta planté là, la respiration haletante et se mit à rougir sous son regard d'un gris profond. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une pauvre folle.

\- Je…Merci de m'avoir laissé passer mes nerfs sur toi.

\- Toujours un plaisir, McKinnon.

Un petit sourire franchit ses lèvres et elle rigola doucement. Il sentit un pincement de culpabilité en voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour le problème de Voldemort alors que lui-même réfléchissait toujours à la proposition que Rosier lui avait faite il y a plusieurs semaines.

\- Je suis sûr que ta famille va bien, vous êtes sangs-purs…

\- Peut-être bien mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. La famille de Lily, d'Alex…

\- Hum…marmonna-t-il dédaigneusement.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit de désobligeant sur le statut du sang, Black !

C'était rare qu'elle l'appelle par nom de famille, aussi il comprit qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse. De toute façon, ils avaient toujours pris soin d'éviter cette question entre eux et ils n'allaient pas changer ça aujourd'hui. Inutile de parler de quelque chose dont ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

\- Allez, viens, dit Regulus en lui tendant la main. On y va.

Mécaniquement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et se laissa entrainer dans son sillage. Ils avaient besoin de traverser tout le château pour rejoindre « leur repère secret » et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait l'énergie, du coup ils se contentèrent de marcher au hasard des couloirs.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent, fatigués.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais…merci.

Le fait de marcher en silence, juste comme ça, semblait l'avoir apaisé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il se tenait devant elle, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle prit conscience qu'il avait dû avoir de choses à faire cette après-midi, des gens à retrouver, peut-être Livia ou Dolohov, et qu'il avait tout laissé tomber pour elle en voyant qu'elle n'était pas bien. Ce constat provoqua une boule de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était rendu compte que Regulus était bien plus que l'arrogant personnage froid qu'il prétendait être mais en avoir une preuve de plus était toujours agréable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Je te regarde normalement, répliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est faux…t'es sûre que tu vas bien ? On peut continuer à marcher si tu veux…

\- Non…non je ne veux pas marcher, murmura Marlène la gorge sèche.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'elle, levant distraitement la main pour écarter une mèche blonde de son visage et pouvoir observer son expression. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Evidemment…

Elle inspira un grand coup.

\- Toi.

Rien qu'en prononçant ce mot, Marlène savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule mais il était sorti naturellement, sans qu'elle réfléchisse. Et elle ne dû pas réfléchir davantage quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, sa détermination craquant comme une brindille. Elle en avait marre de se retenir et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes, les yeux fermés.

Regulus se figea sans faire un geste et elle brisa le baiser instantanément, engourdie. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

\- Je…je suis désolé…je me suis trompée…

Les larmes aux yeux et aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

* * *

Regulus avait passé une bonne heure à la chercher maintenant, sans succès. Il avait presque pensé à aller voir ses amies au cas où elle était retournée dans son dortoir, ce qui était fort probable, mais abandonna vite l'idée. Il voyait déjà la tête d'Evans ou Cassidy s'il débarquait pour voir Marlène.

Finalement, il se décida à se rendre à leur salle de classe vide en dernier recours. Il évitait l'endroit depuis tout à l'heure, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de la trouver là-bas et évidemment ça ne manqua pas. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, son regard tomba sur elle.

Elle était recroquevillée dans le vieux canapé vert déglingué, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine et il devina qu'elle pleurait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était de sa faute après tout… Il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle.

\- McKinnon ?

Marlène releva la tête, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Elle renifla piteusement puis remit ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, gênée.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle. Tu vas me laisser ?

\- Quoi ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Te laisser ?

\- Ouais… J'avais pensé…

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te laisse ?

\- Parce que j'ai tout gâché ! Dit-elle.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se laissa basculer contre les coussins du canapé, mortifiée.

\- Tu n'as pas…enfin je veux dire…

Regulus soupira, levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Merlin, je suis nul pour ça !

Elle rouvrit les yeux lentement, toujours aussi pâle. Regulus semblait chercher ses mots pour la rassurer mais ne trouvait rien à dire qui traduise son état d'esprit. Il voulait la revoir sourire. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose. S'il te plait.

Ses yeux la supplièrent de lui faire confiance. Il détestait la voir hésiter ainsi. Finalement, Marlène hocha la tête lentement.

\- Ok…

Elle se leva et le suivit sans un mot. Elle avait cru qu'ils allaient sortir de la pièce mais Regulus se contenta de la traverser pour venir se planter devant le vieux tableau noir. Avec précaution, il ouvrit les deux battants, ce qui révéla les dessins qu'elle avait tracé à la craie il y a un mois. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, ne s'étaient même pas effacés, et on pouvait encore voir la tablette de chocolat, un chat blanc et le canapé aux ressort apparents qui retraçaient leur histoire ensemble.

Marlène ne se contenta de rester devant le tableau, les bras ballants. Il se plaça juste derrière elle.

\- Reg'…

\- Regarde, dit-il. C'est notre amitié.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Qui aurait parié sur nous deux ? Hein ?

\- Personne, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Exact, personne. On était différent, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je ne t'aurais jamais parlé si tu ne m'avais pas forcé.

\- Tu me fais passer pour une psychopathe harceleuse…

Regulus sourit.

\- Ce que tu es, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Espèce de sang-pur sans cœur.

\- Quel beau compliment…

\- Reg' !

\- Très bien, très bien, dit-il. Tu vois ces dessins donc ? Notre amitié. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit possible, je n'y aurais pas cru une seconde et pourtant tu m'as fait y croire, Marlène. Et je sais que d'après ce qui s'est passé tu voudrais plus…

\- Je…

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu voudrais plus mais c'est impossible.

Marlène sentit tous ses derniers espoirs voler en éclat et elle ne put retenir un soupir de déception qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- Non McKinnon, ce n'est pas…C'est impossible parce que ça ne marcherait pas. Je le voudrais…je le veux aussi, vraiment… Mais je ne peux pas. Il y a ma famille, Livia, Rosier, une guerre dehors qui se prépare. Je sais que tu fais semblant de ne pas le savoir sauf que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans tout ça, et je refuse de t'y impliquer.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Ça m'est égal…

\- Pas moi, dit-il.

\- Je…je suis sang-pur et…

Marlène n'aurait jamais cru abattre cette carte comme argument. Elle se détestait même pour l'utiliser mais après tout c'était la vérité. Malgré tout, elle resta face au tableau sans oser se retourner, incapable de soutenir son regard qu'elle sentait posé sur sa nuque.

\- On sait tous les deux que ça ne change rien... Ne crois pas un instant que tu n'es pas assez bien, Marlène c'est clair ? Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi.

\- Hum…

\- Je te le jure. Et je ne veux pas que tout ça remette en question notre amitié. Je veux pouvoir te retrouver ici après les cours, réviser avec toi, manger du chocolat et te dire que tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances… Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Marlène retint à grande peine ses larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse lui avouer ça un jour, elle savait que ça lui coutait et qu'il était reconnaissant envers elle pour rester dos à lui, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu parler si librement. Ça allait à l'encontre de toute sa personnalité et ça montrait à quel point il avait aussi peur qu'elle de la perde. Cette prise de conscience dénoua un peu la boule qui le nouait la gorge.

\- Alors on ne va pas arrêter, promit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle le sentit se détendre imperceptiblement.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes une chose en échange aussi…

\- Je t'écoute.

Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, elle se retourna. Ses joues s'enflammèrent aussitôt mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Evidemment, son visage à lui resta inexpressif. Il avait toujours su parfaitement le faire.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne rejoindras pas les mangemorts.

\- McKinnon…

\- Je t'en prie !

\- Livia m'a déjà…

Marlène essaya de refouler la vague de jalousie qui la traversa à la mention de l'autre fille. Elle avait souvent pensé à la relation qu'elle avait avec Regulus, le total contraire de la leur à vrai dire. Livia était blonde aussi, mais elle était à Serpentard, une sang-pur riche et respectée, intelligente, sa meilleure amie qui avait le droit de lui parler en public sans qu'il y ait de conséquence. Elle était parfaite pour lui et Marlène savait qu'il le savait également.

Il dû voir l'expression sur son visage car il se coupa lui-même.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Livia et moi, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Mais ça pourrait…

Regulus refusa de lui mentir.

\- Oui, peut-être. J'avoue que ce n'est pas ma priorité en ce moment, je suis plutôt focalisé sur une autre blonde, mais elle est dure à convaincre.

Cela arriva au moins à arracher un sourire à Marlène.

\- Pour en revenir à ma promesse…

\- Oui, oui ! Je sais…mais je ne peux pas te le jurer…

\- Reg' !

Il soupira. Merlin ce que c'était dur de lui refuser quelque chose quand elle lui jetait ce regard. Avec douceur, il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Elle rougit, ce qui l'amusa avant qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça alors qu'il venait de lui dire que c'était impossible entre eux. Malgré tout, il ne lâcha pas pour autant.

\- Très bien…je te le promet, Marlène McKinnon.

\- Merci...

Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras et il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Oh oui cette fille était fantastique.


	35. Chapitre 34: Attaque à Pré-au-Lard

Chapitre XXXIV : Attaque à Pré-au-Lard

Rosier se tenait devant tout le monde, adossé contre le mur. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement coiffés et ses yeux noirs encre parcouraient le petit groupe face à lui. Dans un coin se trouvait Avery, qui semblait bien seul depuis l'exclusion de Mulciber. Juste à côté, Elizabeth Yaxley était assise, sa chevelure blonde retombant dans son dos comme si elle avait voulu montrer qu'elle était parfaitement assortie capillairement avec son fiancé et Walden Mcnair finissait son devoir de métamorphose en retard.

Personne ne savait vraiment comment tout le monde avait été convoqué ici en même temps mais Rosier n'en était pas à son premier tour dans ce genre-là pour prouver son omniprésence au sein de sa maison. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il se redressa, un lourd silence tomba sur les personnes présentes. Regulus songea que Livia, si elle avait été là, aurait sûrement fait une remarque sarcastique sur son « autorité suprême et naturelle ».

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Ouais, ça fait une heure qu'on attend !

\- On a un entrainement avant le déjeuner, ajouta un Poufsouffle geignard.

Rosier le fusilla du regard et il se tassa sur sa chaise.

\- Il est temps de faire vos preuves, se contenta-t-il de dire froidement.

Il y eut un grand silence. En une phrase, Regulus sut que tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

* * *

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévu aujourd'hui agitait tout le château puisque c'était l'avant dernière de l'année. En effet, on était déjà fin avril, ce qui faisait qu'après la période de révisions et d'examens allaient commencer. Comme chaque année, une dernière serait organisé deux jours avant les grandes vacances mais avant cela il fallait rester enfermé pendant deux mois pour apprendre par cœur le programme scolaire et prier pour réussir les examens.

Tout cela faisait que le hall d'entrée bourdonnait presque d'énergie. Et évidemment, James semblait être le pire de tous. Remus le regardait depuis tout à l'heure et il sautillait presque d'excitation, incapable d'attendre tranquillement.

\- James, calme-toi.

\- Mais ils sont en retard ! On devrait être en route depuis dix minutes.

\- Ce n'est pas un drame…

\- Au contraire, je vais porter plainte !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais déjà porter plainte pour les tartes au citron ?

James haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux faire les deux.

\- Tu es impossible…

Il eut l'air de prendre ça pour un compliment puis tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Remus n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les filles venaient d'arriver et donc Lily. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence que James perdait ses moyens après tout.

Elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Alexia légèrement en retrait comme si elle ne voulait pas brusquer Sirius qui s'était tendu en la voyant.

\- Salut ! Lança Alice avec enthousiasme. Vous avez vu Frank ?

\- Là-bas, indiqua Peter.

La jeune fille sourit et tourna les talons sans un mot, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Dorcas.

\- Ridicule…

\- Ah oui ? Tiens regarde Lucinda !

Dorcas se retourna mécaniquement, le regard brillant. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vraiment très drôle…bougonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si l'amour rend idiot !

\- Oh oui et tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas James ? Peut-être que tu devrais te repasser une main dans les cheveux, ils ne sont pas assez ébouriffés et Lily est juste là.

James ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans répondre tandis que Remus pouffait de rire et que Lily piquait un fard. Heureusement, Rusard arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Très bien ! Je veux toutes vos autorisations, sinon pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard !

Aussitôt, les élèves formèrent une ligne devant les portes. Il leur fallut encore dix minutes avant de pouvoir sortir, le concierge vérifiant avec encore plus d'attention les autorisations des Maraudeurs comme s'ils avaient fabriqué des contrefaçons.

Le chemin fut étrangement silencieux, principalement à cause du fait qu'Alexia et Sirius s'ignoraient et ne s'adressaient pas la parole et leur malaise s'étendit à tout le groupe.

Pourtant, dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, la tension s'envola comme par magie. Il faut dire que le village sorcier, même après toutes ses années, avait encore cet effet sur les gens. La route principale, bordée de maisons biscornues et de magasins, s'étendait devant eux et débouchait sur la place centrale où se trouvait une petite fontaine. Partout, plein d'élèves se promenaient, les bras déjà chargés d'achats. C'était toujours une journée très attendue par les commerçants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Peter. On reste ensemble ou on se sépare ?

\- On se sépare, lança Sirius.

Alexia sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Pas d'hésitation, rien. Juste l'envie de fuir le plus loin possible de toute évidence. Dorcas dû remarquer son expression blessée car elle décocha une œillade assassine à Sirius.

\- On va aller au Trois Balais, dit finalement Marlène. On se retrouve plus tard ?

\- Parfait, je devais aller me racheter une plume et des parchemins de toute façon. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Les garçons acquiescèrent et Remus songea qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix puisque c'était à cause d'eux que sa dernière plume avait brûlé « accidentellement ».

\- Je vous rejoindrais après, intervint Lily. J'ai promis à mon père de lui envoyer des chocogrenouilles d'Honeydukes.

\- Je t'accompagne ! Lança James sur un coup de tête.

Aucun d'entre eux ne put retenir en sourire à cela, surtout quand Lily se mit à rougir en plus mais ne l'envoya pas balader pour une fois.

Après avoir déterminé un point de rendez-vous pour 17h, ils se dispersèrent tous.

* * *

Lily et James marchaient le long de la rue en direction de chez Honeydukes dans un silence gêné. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris de proposer de l'accompagner, à vrai dire il était persuadé qu'elle allait lui dire non et ça l'avait donc autant surpris que les autres.

Chaque moment de paix avec Lily lui semblait de toute façon surréaliste mais renforçait toujours plus son amour pour elle. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, notant des détails qu'il connaissait par cœur, comme les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage, sa manie de se mordre la lèvre quand elle était nerveuse ou encore la façon dont ses cheveux auburn accrochait le soleil. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus à Pré-au-Lard il y avait encore de la neige et sa peau était rouge sous la morsure du froid alors qu'aujourd'hui elle avait retrouvé sa pâleur naturelle.

Il l'avait trouvé belle depuis leur première rencontre, même si Sirius se moquait souvent de lui en disant que cette fille n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était vrai, il y avait des filles beaucoup plus jolies qui feraient n'importe quoi pour sortir avec lui mais James ne leur avait jamais trouvé le même charme qu'il voyait en Lily. Elle n'était pas parfaite et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle l'était paradoxalement.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ma jambe ?

\- Oui…tu sais la blessure…

Elle avait baissé le volume de sa voix pour ne pas être entendu et James fut touchée par le fait qu'elle prenait le secret de Remus avec autant de sérieux. Pas qu'il s'attendait à autre chose de sa part mais quand même…

\- Oh ça va très bien, complètement disparue ! Il faut dire que j'ai eu une infirmière incroyable !

Lily rougit.

\- J'aurais dû te laisser perdre ta jambe…

\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait !

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que je te connais…

Cette affirmation la fit encore plus rougir. James éclata de rire.

\- Tu m'énerves Potter.

Lily poussa la porte de chez Honeydukes sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et s'engouffra dans le magasin. Une forte odeur de sucre l'assaillit immédiatement. D'innombrables étagères débordaient des plus succulentes friandises et le son des noises tombant dans la caisse emplissait la pièce. Des nougats moelleux, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés et des centaines de chocolats différents étaient disposés en rangées nettes. Un peu plus loin, il y avait des tonneaux remplis de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de Fizwizbiz. Les bonbons à "Effets spéciaux" occupaient un pan de mur entier tandis que juste à côté on pouvait lire une pancarte indiquant les "Goûts bizarres".

\- A ton avis, ça a quel goût des sucettes au miel et aux asticots ?

\- Berk !

\- Allons Evans, tu n'as même pas essayé !

\- Et je ne le ferais pas… Par contre si tu veux tu as des tartelettes au citron là-bas.

James pivota immédiatement sur lui-même.

\- Où ça ?

Lily sourit alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller chercher ses tartes. Elle avait beau parfois (souvent) trouver le garçon agaçant, ça l'amusait toujours de voir à quel point il avait cette capacité de s'émerveiller comme un enfant. C'était un paradoxe qui la troublait depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Potter pouvait paraître immature et enfantin une seconde mais être également d'un sérieux mortel quand des choses importantes touchaient à ses amis, comme la lycanthropie de Remus ou les problèmes familiaux de Sirius.

Elle n'était pas idiote, et comme tout le monde elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui couraient dans le château. Le départ de l'héritier des Black avait fait beaucoup de bruit, Alexia s'était inquiété un moment. Pourtant ça n'avait surpris personne d'apprendre que Sirius habitait désormais chez James, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale et logique au monde.

\- Evans ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je disais, tu achètes tes chocogrenouilles ou non ?

\- Oh oui désolé, j'arrive.

Elle s'empressa de faire ses achats puis ils ressortirent de la boutique. Lily resserra son écharpe pour lutter contre le vent écossais, certes moins glacial qu'en hiver mais tout de même. Sans se concerter, ils restèrent en face de la devanture de Honeydukes, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de rejoindre les autres tout de suite.

\- Potter ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire…

Elle décida de l'ignorer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes autant les tartes au citron ?

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres et elle se demanda une seconde ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de drôle avant de réaliser qu'il avait juste l'air…timide. Or, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait James Potter timide.

\- Ma mère m'en faisait souvent quand j'étais petit, répondit-il finalement. C'est idiot mais…

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

\- Ouais et…oh ! Les trois D ! J'y ai encore pensé ce matin !

Perplexe, Lily cligna des yeux, pas sûre de très bien suivre la conversation. Elle comprit brusquement quand Portman, leur professeur de transplanage, passa près d'eux, l'air suspicieux.

\- Euh…oui, les trois D…je…

\- Je vous surveille, la Citrouille et le Binoclard ! Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il leur jeta un regard pseudo-menaçant, marchant à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une ruelle adjacente. James et Lily partirent dans un fou rire, incapables de se contenir.

\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête !

\- Je ne sais pas improviser ! Répliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?

\- Aucune idée ! Que tu allais bientôt te marier avec ton cerceau jaune !

Lily secoua la tête, amusée. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre un cri déchira l'air à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils sursautèrent et firent volte-face en direction du hurlement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Des mangemorts !

Soudain, la vitrine de Honeydukes explosa dans leur dos. Lily cria en sentant des éclats de verres la frôler et elle se jeta à terre en même temps que James. Pendant une seconde, elle eut l'impression d'être plongée sous l'eau, de ne plus rien entendre puis la réalité lui revint en pleine face.

Des gens hurlaient et couraient dans la rue, elle vit des enfants sortir du magasin de bonbons complètement paniqués. C'est alors qu'elle les repéra. Les mangemorts. Il y en avait trois au bout de la rue, baguette en main. Leur visage était masqué et ils portaient de longues capes noires qui tourbillonnaient à chacun de leur mouvement quand ils jetaient des sortilèges. Ils ne semblaient même pas viser quelque chose en particulier, juste provoquer le maximum de chaos dans leur sillage. Une autre vitrine vola en éclats un peu plus loin.

\- Il faut bouger…

\- Quoi ?

\- Evans, il faut qu'on bouge !

Lily resta immobile, les membres figés. Ses jambes semblaient avoir été transformés en coton et ses bras tremblaient tellement fort qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir tenir sa baguette. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa James un long moment sans savoir quoi dire et il lui attrapa vivement la main pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Ecoute-moi, dit-il sérieusement. Je veux que tu cours comme jamais tu n'as couru, tu m'entends ? On ne peut pas rester là Evans !

\- James…

\- Je sais. J'ai peur aussi. Mais les autres sont toujours quelque part, il faut qu'on les retrouve !

L'inquiétude pour ses amis se lisait sur ses traits et c'est ce qui sortit soudain Lily de sa torpeur. Il avait raison, bien sûr.

\- Ouais…d'accord…

\- T'as ta baguette ?

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et s'en empara, les doigts crispés sur le bout de bois comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était aujourd'hui le cas.

\- Très bien. On y va. Si on est séparé, on se retrouve au Trois Balais, d'accord ?

\- Oui…mais…

\- Mais quoi Evans ?

\- Ne me lâche pas…murmura-t-elle.

James sentit son estomac se retourner en la voyant trembler. Lily lui avait toujours parut si forte, si sûre d'elle, et elle semblait complètement dépasser par les évènements. Lui-même n'en menait pas large non à vrai dire. Il songea à son père qui en tant qu'Auror se battait tous les jours contre les mangemorts. Cette réalité lui paraissait lointaine derrière les murs de Poudlard mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière ni abandonner. Pour l'instant, Lily avait besoin de lui et il devait la mettre en sécurité.

Un sort passa juste au-dessus leur tête. Ce fut le déclic.

\- Cours !

Lily sursauta mais obéit. Sa main agrippée fermement à la sienne, elle se mit à courir et le bruit de ses pas contre le bitume n'arrivaient pas à couvrir celui de son cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle manqua de rentrer dans plusieurs personnes, dont une petite fille en larmes. Lily ralentit, incapable de passer son chemin.

\- Evans, bon sang, qu'est-ce que…

\- On ne peut pas la laisser !

James suivit son regard et il vacilla sur ses jambes en voyant l'enfant. Alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, une femme arriva et pris la petite dans ses bras avant de fuir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Allez ! Hurla-t-il.

Ils se remirent à courir. Les Trois Balais n'était plus très loin, encore quelques mètres à remonter. James ne savait pas si seule la grande rue était touchée pour le moment, ni où étaient les Maraudeurs. Il y avait des tas de magasins qui vendaient des plumes et du parchemin, ils pouvaient être n'importe où…

\- Ils vont bien !

\- Quoi ?

\- Potter, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien !

\- Mais…mais s'ils sont blessés ou… ?

\- N'y pense pas, ça va aller. Cours !

James regarda son expression déterminée et obtempéra. Il y penserait plus tard, quand Lily serait en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire maintenant.

Brusquement, il vit la jeune fille lever sa baguette.

\- Stupefix !

La mangemort qui arrivait sur leur gauche fut projeté en arrière et James lui adressa un regard de remerciement. Elle avait de l'air de se ressaisir de minute en minute, sur ses gardes.

Avec soulagement, ils virent enfin les Trois Balais devant eux. Quand ils franchirent la porte, ils manquèrent de renverser Marlène et Alice.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez bien !

\- On n'a rien, ça va… Et vous ?

\- On est toutes là, rassura Alice. Frank aussi. On s'est réfugié ici au début de l'attaque.

Lily tourna la tête pour voir Dorcas, Alexia et Frank arriver vers eux. Plusieurs clients étaient cachés sous les tables ou derrière le bar, Rosmerta essayant d'apaiser tout le monde d'un ton calme même si on pouvait voir qu'elle était paniquée aussi.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda James avec urgence.

\- Ils sont partit chez Scribenpenne il y a une demi-heure, juste avant l'arrivée des mangemorts…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

\- C'est la panique, il y a des mangemorts un peu partout….

\- Combien ?

\- J'en ai vu quatre au moins, répondit Lily, mais il y en a sûrement plus.

Par la fenêtre, on put soudain voir une colonne de fumée s'élever un peu plus loin comme si quelqu'un venait de mettre le feu à un bâtiment.

\- Merlin, vous avez vu ça ?!

\- Non je regardais de l'autre côté ! Rétorqua Dorcas sarcastiquement. Evidemment qu'on l'a vu !

Rosmerta s'approcha, bienveillante.

\- Allez les enfants, ça va aller. Les Aurors vont arriver bientôt.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là…

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut que j'aille retrouver les autres !

\- James ! Non ! Cria Marlène.

Il tenta de la contourner mais elle lui barra le passage avec force. Lily se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés.

\- Potter !

\- Laisse-moi passer, Evans !

\- Ça ne sert à rien, tu vas te faire tuer dehors ! Ils sont en sécurités !

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?!

Lily resta sans voix devant sa détresse. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

\- Sirius…Remus….Peter, ils sont là-bas. Je vais juste les rejoindre, je te promets que tout ira bien.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais avec lui, déclara soudain Alexia.

\- Quoi ? Certainement pas ! Tu restes là !

\- Je vais rejoindre Sirius.

James vit la détermination d'Alexia et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis, surtout qu'il manquait de temps. Chaque seconde comptait et il n'allait pas rester ici pour essayer de la dissuader. Il fit un signe discret à Frank qui parut comprendre car il hocha la tête en accord. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, Lily le retint par le bras. Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Fais attention, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu me connais…

Il recula à contre cœur et sortit sans se retourner.

Alexia amorça un geste pour le suivre mais Frank arriva derrière elle, la ceinturant par la taille. Paniquée, elle se mit à se débattre.

\- Frank, laisse-moi partir !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Lâche-moi ! Frank ! Lâche-moi !

\- Désolé…

\- Non !

* * *

Remus jeta un coup d'œil prudent dehors par la vitrine. La rue était déserte et on aurait presque pu oublier qu'il y a dix minutes à peine, une dizaine de mangemort avait transplané ici. Ils étaient tous à l'intérieur du magasin quand s'était arrivé, heureusement. C'était les cris des passants qui les avaient d'abord alertés puis ils avaient remarqué les sortilèges qui volaient partout, brisant les vitrines une par une. Celle de Scribenpenne était miraculeusement intacte. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues se réfugier et le gérant les avait cachés dans la cave ou dans l'arrière-boutique. Stupéfait, Remus avait vu Anaïs rentrer, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Il avait juste eu le temps de la retenir par les épaules avant qu'elle ne s'effondre contre lui, en larmes. Elle venait de se prendre un sort à la cheville et n'arrivait plus à poser le pied par terre. Le temps qu'avec l'aide de Peter il la porte jusqu'à une chaise pour l'examiner, Sirius était partit. Remus n'avait même pas eu le temps de se retourner avant d'entendre la cloche de la porte et de constater que son meilleur ami venait de ressortir dehors sans raison.

Il ne savait pas non plus où était James, ni les filles. L'inquiétude semblait lui ronger le ventre à l'heure actuelle et Peter semblait être dans un état similaire.

La boutique n'était pas grande, on s'y sentait vite à l'étroit. Remus avait sillonné la pièce de long en large au moins cinq fois, parcourant les nombreuses plumes exposées du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout leur groupe s'était séparé à cause d'une simple plume. Il avait beau se dire que c'était à cause du fait que Sirius et Alexia s'étaient disputés, il n'en restait pas moins que cela aussi c'était sa faute. En fait, de n'importe quel point de vue, le problème était toujours de sa faute.

\- Arrête, dit soudain Anaïs d'une voix sourdre.

\- Arrête quoi ?

\- Déjà de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me donnes le vertige. Et ensuite, arrête de te blâmer comme ça.

\- Je ne me…

\- Si, tu t'en veux. Ça se voit sur ton visage, Remus.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Peter, les yeux dans le vague. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

Remus soupira. Lentement, il vint les rejoindre dans le coin et s'assit par terre entre eux. Anaïs lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Comment va ta cheville ?

\- Un peu mal mais ça va. Pomfresh m'arrangera ça en deux minutes.

\- J'aurais dû être avec toi…marmonna-t-il. On devait aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

\- Merci de me rappeler dans ce moment de désespoir que tu as refusé ma demande…

Son faux ton dramatique eut le mérite de le faire rire.

\- Mais sérieusement Remus, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, ne sois pas égocentrique.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui sortait ça, surtout avec un sourire taquin et un visage d'ange en prime. Il regarda Anaïs un moment. Il aurait très bien pu faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté ensuite si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte brusquement, le bruit de la cloche brisant leur bulle magique instantanément.

\- James ! S'écria Peter en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- Oh Merlin vous allez bien !

James traversa la boutique et les écrasa dans une étreinte tous les deux avant de faire de même avec Anaïs comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Elle lui rendit maladroitement, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Lily !

\- Elle va bien, je l'ai laissé au Trois Balais avec les filles. Il fallait que je vienne vous retrouver.

\- Elles t'ont laissé partir ? Demanda Remus, sceptique.

\- Bah… Ça n'a pas été facile, Frank a dû retenir Alex de me suivre mais oui, on va dire que oui.

Soudain, son sourire s'évanouit et il parcourut la pièce du regard. Une vague d'angoisse la submergea.

\- Où…où est Sirius ?

\- James…

\- Où est Sirius ?!

\- Dehors, répondit Remus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te jure qu'on n'a rien vu. Il était là une seconde et puis celle d'après il était ressortit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Combien de temps ? Ça fait combien de temps, Lunard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vingt minutes peut-être. On ne pouvait pas laisser Anaïs ici toute seule.

\- On ne sait même pas par où il est parti, renchérit Peter.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux une énième fois aujourd'hui. Ses yeux firent des allers retours entre ses amis et la porte, hésitants. Remus parut comprendre car il le saisit par le bras.

\- Tu restes là. Il est hors de question que je te laisse y retourner encore une fois, tu as de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur un mangemort !

\- Je…J'en ai déjà croisé deux. Lily a stupéfixié le premier et j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de celui que j'ai croisé en chemin.

\- Justement, tu n'es pas intouchable James ! Donc tu t'assois et on attend les Aurors.

\- Mais Sirius…

\- Sirius peut se débrouiller. Je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ta vie aussi !

\- Tu es train de dire que tu es prêt à le laisser dehors à la merci des mangemorts ? S'indigna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Remus avait envie de donner un coup de poing dans le mur, juste histoire de se défouler. Ses idées s'emmêlaient dans son esprit et il était incapable de décider quoi faire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir pour aller chercher Sirius, mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas laisser James ou Peter prendre des risques.

Son trouble devait se lire sur son visage car James posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je te promets que je reviens dès que je l'ai retrouvé.

\- James ! Non ! Reviens !

Trop tard. La porte claqua une fois de plus dans son dos.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-il. J'ai des suicidaires comme amis !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Peter. On ne peut pas les laisser.

\- Evidemment. Allez prends ta baguette, on y va.

Peter acquiesça et se précipita vers son sac. Anxieux, Remus fit volte-face vers Anaïs, toujours assise sur sa chaise, la cheville entourée de bandage de fortune. Ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient devant le visage mais pas assez pour cacher les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Hé Anaïs, écoute-moi, souffla-t-il. Je veux que tu ailles dans la réserve avec les autres. Tu te caches et tu attends que les Aurors arrivent, d'accord ?

\- Et si tu ne reviens pas ?

\- Je vais revenir, juste le temps de ramener ces deux imbéciles sains et saufs. En plus je te dois toujours un rendez-vous, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, dit-elle en riant à moitié. Allez dépêche-toi !

Il déposa un baiser sur joue sur un coup de tête puis emboîta le pas à Peter.

* * *

Sirius se plaqua contre un mur, la respiration haletante. Un mangemort passa près de lui sans le voir et il soupira de soulagement. Sa baguette calée fermement dans sa main, il sortit de sa cachette sans faire de bruit avant de continuer son chemin.

Il aurait pu retourner chez Scribenpenne maintenant mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à faire demi-tour. L'image de son frère tout à l'heure lui restait gravé en tête. Il était juste en train de surveiller la rue quand il l'avait aperçu au travers de la vitrine. Regulus était au milieu de la route, habillé entièrement en noir. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait Evan Rosier qui s'amusait à jeter des sortilèges pour briser des lampadaires, répandant une traînée d'éclats de verre dans son sillage. Il avait fallu une seconde à Sirius pour comprendre la situation. Si des mangemorts attaquaient Pré-au-Lard le jour même de la sortie de Poudlard, ce n'était pas un hasard ni une coïncidence. Rosier mettait ses troupes à contribution avant que les Aurors ne débarquent, mettant sûrement à l'épreuve les potentiels recrus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Regulus en faisait partie.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Sans prendre le temps de prévenir ses amis, il était ressorti pour suivre son petit frère. Malheureusement, Rosier l'avait entraîné plus loin dans le village et Sirius avait perdu leur trace il y a quelques minutes. Depuis, il tentait d'éviter les mangemort du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ces derniers n'étaient plus très nombreux, ils avaient dû recevoir comme ordre de partir avant l'arrivée des Aurors mais il restait malgré tout sur ses gardes.

Brusquement, une personne surgit en courant au coin de la rue. Sirius recula instinctivement, restant dans l'ombre, avant de reconnaître James avec stupeur. Merlin, maudit-il mentalement, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était censé protéger Lily ! Il pensa directement à Alexia et espéra qu'elle était en sécurité cachée quelque part.

James tourna sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et Sirius comprit avec un temps de retard que ça devait être lui.

\- James, chuchota-t-il. James ! Pst ! Cornedrue, par ici !

Son meilleur ami se tourna dans sa direction. Son visage s'éclaira et il courut vers lui.

\- Bon sang Sirius ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pardon ? Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es inconscient ?

\- Non je…plus tard. On parlera plus tard. Allez viens.

James hocha la tête et alors qu'ils allaient tourner les talons, une silhouette s'interposa pour leur barrer le passage. C'était un homme visiblement mais Sirius n'aurait pas pu en dire plus étant donné qu'il avait le visage masqué.

\- Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ? Alors les enfants, on se promène ? Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna James.

Il leva sa baguette, la pointant sur l'homme avec détermination mais l'autre continua à avancer.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir m'intimider ?

\- Reculez !

\- _Stupéfix !_

L'homme dévia le sort de Sirius avec une facilité presque insultante.

\- Mais dites-moi… Toi là, tu ne serais pas le fils de Fleamont Potter ?

\- Et alors ?

Bien que James n'est pas clairement répondu à la question, la fierté dans sa voix suffit à le trahir.

\- Oh je pense que le maître sera ravi en sachant que j'ai réussi à avoir le fils du chef des Aurors…

\- Laissez-le tranquille !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus, gamin. Je t'ai reconnu aussi. Le fils Black, n'est-ce pas ? Ton départ était assez…bruyant.

\- Je m'en fiche !

\- Vraiment ? Ta mère attend que tu rentres à la maison, tu sais.

Sirius crispa sa main sur sa baguette et l'homme sous le masque eu un rire froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? Un imperium ou être ligoté par magie ? Je me trouve assez généreux de vous laisser le choix.

\- Les Aurors vont arriver…

\- N'espère pas que ton père vienne te sauver, gamin. Il n'y a personne ici et vous commencez à me faire perdre mon temps !

En voyant le mangemort perdre son calme, James fit un pas en avant pour essayer de le désarmer. Malheureusement il ne fut pas assez rapide et le sortilège fusa dans sa direction, trop vite pour qu'il ait la possibilité de jeter un _protego._ Il ferma les yeux par réflexe mais soudain on le percuta sur le côté. James eu le souffle coupé en touchant le sol tandis que la souffrance irradiait dans le bras sur lequel il était tombé.

\- James ! Sirius !

Il releva la tête pour voir Remus et Peter se précipiter vers eux puis il y eu un crac sonore, signe que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Effectivement, le mangemort avait dû abandonner en voyant des renforts arriver.

James ignora la douleur de son épaule et se retourna. Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde. Littéralement.

\- Sirius…croassa-t-il. Sirius !

Il sa laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son meilleur ami, étendu inconscient sur le sol. Il tenta de le secouer pour le réveiller.

\- Sirius ! Patmol ! Allez, c'est pas drôle !

\- James…

La voix de Remus peina à traverser le brouillard qui l'enveloppait.

\- Le sort était pour moi…Il…Il m'a écarté…je…

\- Ce n'est rien, James, on sait…

Mais James secoua la tête, la gorge serrée. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent tous les trois dans cette ruelle à veiller sur Sirius mais à un moment d'autres voix s'ajoutèrent au tableau. Il crut en reconnaitre plusieurs, notamment des professeurs, et une autre encore plus familière, seulement il se sentait incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- James… James, c'est Remus. Tu m'entends ? Les médecins sont là, il faut qu'ils emmènent Sirius.

Son premier de réflexe fut de défendre son meilleur ami, que personne ne l'approche, puis les paroles de Remus semblèrent prendre un sens lentement.

\- Je…je vais avec lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr….

\- Je vais avec lui ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Très bien, allez lève toi.

Les jambes tremblantes, James se remit debout et suivit les médecins dans un état second.


	36. Chapitre 35: Les survivants

Chapitre XXXV : Les survivants

Il n'y avait pas eu énormément de blessé durant l'attaque au final. Une dizaine d'élève, dont Lily, avait juste quelques coupures superficielles provoquées par les éclats de verre des vitrines et Madame Pomfresh arrangea ça facilement. Parmi les blessés plus graves, on comptait Sirius et une fille de Serdaigle. Ils restaient pour l'instant tous les deux à l'infirmerie, inconscients. Tiberius Ackerley, le commentateur, et Lucinda avaient quant à eux été transportés à St-Mangouste pour deux jours par mesure de sécurité étant donné la nature plus sérieuse de leur blessure.

L'attaque s'était déroulée en trente minutes. Trente minutes de pure terreur pour tout le monde. Il était presque 18h désormais et l'agitation était légèrement retombée dans le château. Les Maraudeurs étaient encore à l'infirmerie malgré le fait que Pomfresh soit déjà venu au moins trois fois leur dire que les heures de visites étaient bientôt finies. A vrai dire, James refusait obstinément de bouger et Remus avait l'impression qu'il n'entendait même pas quand on lui parlait.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte en bois s'ouvrit en grinçant et les filles entrèrent. Elles étaient restées pendant près d'une heure avec les professeurs pour qu'ils recueillent leurs témoignages et s'assurent qu'elles allaient bien, mais dès qu'elles avaient été libres de partir elles s'étaient précipitées ici.

Le regard de Lily tomba sur les garçons immédiatement. Remus était assis à côté du lit, la tête dans les mains, et il se tourna vers elles en les voyant arriver. Perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Peter semblait regarder le parc d'un air vide. Quant à James… Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il était lui aussi assis près du lit, l'air hagard et très pâle. Il ne lâchait pas Sirius des yeux, ne paraissant même pas les avoir entendu entrer.

\- Salut, chuchota Marlène. Ça va ?

\- On est tous un peu fatigué mais oui…

\- Et…pour Sirius ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Il est inconscient pour l'instant, l'infirmière a dit qu'il se réveillerait quand son corps aura suffisamment récupéré. Ça peut prendre une ou plusieurs journées.

Un lourd silence pesa quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Demanda finalement Alexia.

Elle tremblait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius comme ça, aussi pâle et immobile. Paradoxalement, il avait aussi l'air paisible pour une fois, mais son sentiment de malaise ne disparut pas. Si elle avait pu elle aurait étranglé James d'avoir demandé à Frank de la forcer à rester au Trois Balais alors qu'elle aurait pu venir avec lui mais il avait l'air trop abattu pour qu'elle puisse s'y résoudre.

Remus mit du temps à répondre puis inspira.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. On était tous dans le magasin quand l'attaque a commencé, plusieurs personnes blessées sont arrivées pour se cacher. Sirius faisait le guet près de la vitrine. Avec Peter, je m'occupais de la cheville d'Anaïs et puis d'un coup il était partit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un peu après, James a débarqué. Quand il a vu que Sirius n'était pas là, il est ressorti pour le chercher. Ils sont tombés sur un mangemort…On les a rejoints juste après la blessure de Sirius. Ensuite les médecins et les Aurors sont arrivés. Il y avait Mr Potter aussi mais il a dû repartir gérer ses équipes… C'est McGonagall qui nous a ramener au château. Sirius a été pris en charge tout de suite mais pas de changement depuis…

Alexia haleta en s'imaginant la scène, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il…

\- C'est ma faute.

Tout le monde se tourna vers James, surpris. Il était tellement silencieux depuis tout à l'heure qu'ils l'avaient presque oublié, ce qui était très inhabituel. Pourtant James semblait toujours occulter les autres autour de lui et gardait son attention fixée sur son meilleur ami.

\- C'est ma faute, répéta-t-il d'une voix atone. Le sort était pour moi, il m'a écarté à temps…je…

\- James, ça suffit ! Dit Remus. Tu n'es pas responsable !

Cette inversion des rôles entre eux était étrange pour Remus. D'habitude, c'était James qui tentait de le convaincre que le poids de l'univers n'était pas sur ses épaules.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi qui suis allongé dans ce lit ? J'aurais dû…j'aurais pu…

\- James, vous étiez face à un mangemort.

\- Et j'ai été complètement inutile…

\- C'est faux !

Lily regarda longuement le jeune homme puis s'avança vers lui. Perplexe, il releva la tête en la voyant se mettre à sa hauteur et prendre sa main dans le sienne. Il remarqua qu'elle avait encore quelques coupures sur le visage à cause des éclats de verre de la vitrine.

\- Tu n'as pas été inutile, souffla-t-elle avec ferveur.

\- Mais…

La lueur de pure détermination dans ses yeux vert émeraude le fit taire.

\- J'étais morte de peur là-bas. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger ! Tu m'as pris la main, exactement comme ça, dit-elle en resserrant sa prise, et tu m'as dit de courir. Tu t'inquiétais pour tes amis mais pourtant tu as pris le temps d'aller me mettre en sécurité, tu m'as défendu contre les mangemorts…

\- C'est toi qui en stupefixié un, coupa James.

\- Laisse-moi finir, Potter. Peut-être que c'est moi qui a lancé le stupefix mais je n'en aurais jamais été capable si tu n'avais pas été avec moi. Sans toi, je pourrais moi aussi être dans ce lit en ce moment ou même à St-Mangouste.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- C'est la vérité. Tu m'as fait revenir à moi et sans toi je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti. C'est facile d'apprendre des sortilèges en cours, de réussir des tests. Toi, tu as fait plus. Tu es un grand sorcier.

\- Mais Sirius…

Il s'étrangla sur le prénom, son regard déviant une seconde sur le lit. Lily secoua la tête.

\- Sirius a fait son choix. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne tenait pas à toi.

Remus observa la scène, sidéré. Il le savait bien sûr. Lily avait toujours les bons mots, la douceur qu'il fallait. Il l'avait découvert quand elle avait appris sa lycanthropie. Elle pouvait remonter le moral d'une personne avec un sourire et lui montrer le meilleur en elle. C'était un don qui le fascinait.

Les autres devaient partager son sentiment car ils regardaient la jeune fille, émerveillés. Peter avait carrément l'air sur le point d'applaudir ou de faire une standing ovation à lui tout seul. Mais le plus touché était sûrement James qui fixait Lily avec admiration, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dès 9h, ils étaient tous de retour à l'infirmerie au chevet de Sirius. Madame Pomfresh n'avait même pas paru surprise de les voir et s'était contenté d'apporter des chaises supplémentaires. Malgré le fait qu'on soit lundi, les cours avaient été exceptionnellement annulés. Les Aurors étaient toujours à Poudlard et interrogeaient plusieurs témoins de l'attaque. Ce matin, la rumeur avait couru dans les couloirs que certains élèves seraient d'ailleurs impliqués. Cela faisait tellement échos aux agressions de ses derniers mois qu'un vent de panique et d'excitation se répandait parmi les personnes.

A ce moment même, une réunion se tenait entre les Aurors et les professeurs, attisant la curiosité. James n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son père, probablement de retour à Londres, mais il lui avait envoyé une lettre tard hier soir et ne doutait pas de recevoir une réponse dans la journée, comme d'habitude.

\- Dorcas ? Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Lucinda ? Demanda Marlène.

Elle culpabilisait un peu de ne pas avoir posé la question avant puisque leur inquiétude s'était un peu cristallisée sur Sirius. Adossée contre le mur, Dorcas parut blêmir.

\- Non… Je…On m'a dit qu'elle avait transféré à St-Mangouste avec Tiberius Ackerley mais rien d'autre. Je suppose qu'elle ne va pas tarder à revenir…

\- Je suis sûre que oui, rassura Alexia. Elle va traumatiser les infirmières avec son insolence et revenir en un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais, c'est bien son genre…

\- Et puis pareil pour Tiberius, je ne veux pas assister à un seul match sans ses commentaires ! Je m'ennuierai trop !

\- Je croyais que tu venais aux matchs pour voir mon talent époustouflant, lança James.

\- Même pas en rêve Potter !

Les petites disputes entre James et Lily semblaient avoir repris, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Remus. Ils étaient impossibles !

\- Chut ! Vous allez réveiller Sirius…

\- Trop tard mon pote, vous faites autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de centaure en colère.

Ils manquèrent tous de tomber de leur chaise et Dorcas trébucha sur ses pieds en sursautant. Peter émit même un couinement de surprise, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

\- Vous devriez voir vos têtes !

\- Sirius ! Hurla James. Bon sang ! Tu vas bien ? Tu veux un oreiller ? De l'eau ? Tu dois avoir faim…Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à manger en cuisine ? Du chocolat ? Ou alors…

\- James, James !

\- Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- James, je vais bien.

Cette phrase parut faire s'arrêter James d'un coup.

\- Tu…tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai des courbatures et je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Rien de grave. Pomfresh a bien fait son boulot.

\- Oh merci Merlin alors, tes cheveux n'ont rien, lança Dorcas avec sarcasme. Je m'inquiétais pour ta coiffure parfaite, tu comprends.

\- Ta sollicitude me touche, Meadowes.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Pourtant, les deux plus bouleversés étaient sans nul doute James et Alexia. Ils le regardaient comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il retombe inconscient d'une seconde à l'autre. La jeune fille avait juste envie de se précipiter vers lui, de le serrer contre elle pour sentir son corps s'ajuster au sien comme avant et de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Il y a encore une semaine, elle aurait sûrement agi comme ça mais aujourd'hui c'était impossible et elle en aurait crié de rage.

James n'eut pas sa retenu évidemment. Il se précipita vers son meilleur ami et l'engloutit dans une étreinte toute masculine dont seuls les garçons avaient le secret, nota Lily mentalement. Le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, les Maraudeurs s'étaient joint à eux en riant.

\- Tu es un inconscient, Patmol ! Cria Remus de sa plus belle voix de préfet. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de ressortir dehors ?

\- Tu me connais…j'ai pas réfléchit…

Remus plissa les yeux. Il savait que Sirius ne lui disait pas la vérité sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à retourner à l'extérieur mais il n'insista pas.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis une heure à peu près…Les cours ont été annulé pour la journée.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Le monde s'arrête de tourner quand tu n'es pas là, Black, dit Dorcas.

\- C'est une évidence !

\- Ton ego, Sirius, rappela Remus.

\- Il va très bien, merci !

\- Tu aurais dû rester inconscient, tiens, ça nous aurait fait des vacances, se moqua Alice.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de banalité pendant une dizaine de minute avant que le sujet inévitable ne revienne dans la conversation.

\- Sinon, vous avez eu des infos sur ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Pas beaucoup non. On sait que ce sont des mangemorts qui ont attaqué, une dizaine apparemment. L'un deux a mis le feu à la poste mais des habitants ont réussi à l'éteindre. Les Aurors sont encore ici.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, ils sont en réunion avec Dumbledore. Il était furieux quand il a appris pour l'attaque !

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas…Ton père est là aussi ?

\- Non, répondit James, il est rentré à Londres. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. Mais je lui ai envoyé une lettre, peut-être qu'il m'a répondu. Je vais aller voir et je reviens après, d'accord ? Tu veux quelque chose de la cuisine ?

Lily faillit lui faire remarquer que c'était interdit avant de se raviser. Ce n'était pas le moment de leur faire la morale, elle reprendrait son rôle de préfète plus tard.

\- Tout est mieux que le pudding à la fraise de l'infirmerie, dit Sirius.

\- C'est sûr…je te ramène un pain au chocolat, promis !

\- J'y vais aussi, intervint Marlène. J'ai un truc à faire.

Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires tous les deux avant de quitter la salle.

* * *

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Regulus se figea. La voix venait de claquer dans son dos et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

\- Livia…

\- Non. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu as autre chose à faire. Tu restes là et tu me réponds, Regulus Black. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Soupirant, il se retourna lentement. Livia était à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Les cheveux tirés en arrière, ses yeux verts eau semblaient lui manger le visage. Elle avait l'air mortellement sérieuse en cet instant.

\- Où est-ce que j'étais quand ?

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, ça ne te va pas, dit-elle. Pendant l'attaque. Où est-ce que tu étais pendant l'attaque ?

\- J'étais avec les jumelles…

Livia émit un rire sec qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de me mentir comme ça. Tu n'étais pas avec les jumelles !

\- Bien sûr que si…

\- Alors explique-moi au nom de Merlin pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas vu étant donné que moi j'étais avec elles !

La puissance de sa voix résonna contre les murs et Regulus ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Livia…

\- Je vais te tuer. Non en fait je vais d'abord tuer Rosier et ensuite toi !

\- Tu ne sais même pas…

\- Oh j'en sais assez ! Tu me crois idiote ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Ce matin, il n'y avait personne du club de Rosier et comme par hasard tu n'étais pas là non plus. Tu étais avec eux, pas vrai ? Tu étais aussi avec eux pendant l'attaque, à faire exploser des vitrines pour terroriser des pauvres gens dans un village sorcier ?

Elle accentua le dernier mot, ce qui n'échappa pas à Regulus. Le message était clair.

\- Tu ne comprends rien !

\- Ne me sors pas cette excuse à la con !

Voilà. Là c'était mauvais signe. Livia n'était jamais vulgaire, si elle l'était maintenant c'est qu'elle devait être sacrément en colère et malheureusement c'était contre lui que sa colère était dirigée.

\- Ne me sors pas cette excuse, répéta-t-elle. Ça marche peut-être avec McKinnon mais pas avec moi.

Long silence.

\- Quoi ? Comment… ? Tu…

\- Tu croyais vraiment que ça aussi je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? Tes petites escapades avec une Gryffondor ? Réfléchis un peu Reg', on a les jumelles Zabini comme amies.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Si tu crois que je ne comprends pas alors tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. J'ai eu la même éducation que toi, j'ai entendu les mêmes discours sur les sangs-pur et leur suprématie. Sauf que contrairement à toi je ne compte pas me cacher derrière un mage noir ni des attaques pour me faire entendre. Tu es un lâche !

\- Un lâche ? C'est ce que tu penses ? C'est toi qui est lâche à ne rien faire, à seulement débiter de grands discours. Ça ne fait pas bouger les choses !

\- Et alors ? Je préfère être une lâche qu'un tueur dans ce cas.

\- C'est n'importe quoi…

\- Tu as tort. Merlin Regulus, comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas le voir ? Des gens ont été blessés ! Lucinda Talkabot, Serpentard et sang-pur je précise, est à l'hôpital. Ton propre frère est à l'infirmerie en ce moment même !

\- Ce n'était pas nous, les mangemorts…

\- Vous serez bientôt dans leurs rangs, ça ne fait aucune différence !

Il la regarda, la respiration haletante. Cependant, Livia n'avait pas l'air prête à abandonner.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça devrait être toi auprès de ton frère, pas Potter ?

\- On ne va pas aller sur ce terrain-là, Liv'.

\- Pourquoi pas hein ? Potter a…

\- Je me fiche de James Potter !

Elle plissa les yeux, consciente d'avoir trouvé un point sensible.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

\- Arrête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le déteste autant ?

\- Il m'a volé mon frère ! Cria-t-il brusquement.

Livia resta sans voix face à la colère soudaine de Regulus. L'expression de douleur sur son visage contrastait tellement avec son masque de froideur habituelle qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre, hésitante.

\- Comment…comment ça ?

\- Tu crois qu'avec mon frère on s'est toujours détesté ? C'est faux. Il fut un temps où il était mon grand frère, mon héros, où on partageait nos jeux d'enfants. Il me protégeait contre la colère de nos parents quand j'avais fait une bêtise. Et puis il a été à Poudlard. Je pensais le revoir pour noël mais ma mère était tellement en colère qu'il ait été réparti à Gryffondor qu'elle lui a interdit de remettre les pieds à la maison. Quand je l'ai enfin revu plusieurs mois plus tard, ce n'était plus le Sirius que je connaissais. Il avait changé. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de James Potter, Potter par-ci, Potter par là. Tu aurais dû entendre l'admiration dans sa voix. Il rejetait toutes les valeurs de notre famille en bloc, moi y compris. La rupture a été définitive quand j'ai rejoint Serpentard.

Livia retint un frisson en entendant l'amertume dans la voix de Regulus. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, soudain conscient d'en avoir trop dit avant d'ajouter si doucement qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre

\- Il s'était trouvé un autre frère tout simplement.

\- Reg'…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux encore me faire la morale ? Parce que franchement je ne suis pas d'humeur. C'est ma vie Livia. Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as pas à me dire ce qui est juste ou non parce que non tu ne comprends dans quelle situation je me trouve. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ça ne changera pas mais seulement si tu acceptes ça, d'accord ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et claqua la porte dans son dos, tremblant. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé de son énergie. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita en direction du troisième étage en courant. Il savait qu'elle serait là car ils s'étaient fixés rendez-vous et qu'elle viendrait malgré l'annulation des cours ainsi que tout ce qui s'était passé hier.

A vrai dire, il aurait dû se douter que Livia lui tomberait dessus comme ça, c'était à prévoir. Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir fut ce qu'il trouva en poussant la porte de la salle de classe vide.

Marlène était là, bien sûr. Néanmoins elle l'accueillit froidement.

\- Désolé pour le retard, je…

\- Tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ? Coupa-t-elle

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu étais à Pré-au-Lard avec les mangemorts.

\- Bon sang, je ne vais pas ravoir cette conversation !

\- Tu y étais ou non ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Non !

Ce mot parut la faire exploser.

\- N'essaye pas de me mentir ! Je t'ai vu dans cette ruelle parler avec Rosier avant le début de l'attaque !

\- Marlène…

\- Je te faisais confiance. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne les rejoindrais pas !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, ce sont des idéologies qui te dépassent, McKinnon.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas issu d'une famille riche ou que mon père ne connait pas le ministre en personne, Regulus, mais je sais encore ce qui est bien ou mal. Il y a eu des blessés, des gens sont presque mort !

\- C'est une guerre Marlène ! Hurla-t-il. Il n'y a pas de méchant ni de gentil, ce n'est pas blanc ou noir ! Je me bats pour ce que je crois juste !

\- Te battre ? Te battre ? Tu te caches derrière un sorcier dont on ne connait pas le vrai nom, entouré de partisans aux visages masqués. C'est ce que j'appelle de la lâcheté.

Ces mots ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Livia que Regulus en resta sans voix un instant.

\- Par Merlin, Regulus ! S'exclama-t-elle avec hargne. Tu vaux mieux que ça !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Toute ma vie, depuis ma naissance, Marlène, j'ai été élevée comme ça. Si tes parents t'apprenaient à respecter les autres, les miens me disaient que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux moldus. Je n'ai pas d'autres voies. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de siècle de tradition

\- Bien sûr que si… Sirius l'a bien fait.

Un éclat de colère s'alluma dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

\- On y revient toujours hein ? Sirius le courageux, Sirius le provocateur, celui qui a réussi à braver les convenances. Personne n'a jamais pensé que c'était moi qui avais eu le courage de rester ? Réfléchis-y McKinnon. J'ai vu mon frère claquer la porte sans se retourner et j'aurais pu le suivre mais je ne l'ai pas fait ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je tiens encore à ma famille. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, seulement ça reste la mienne. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que les liens du sang. Il fallait un héritier, quelqu'un qui endosse le rôle que ma mère avait voulu et j'étais là. J'aime mes parents malgré tous leurs torts. Sirius n'a fait que se sauver, fuir, moi je suis resté. Alors Marlène ? Qui a été le plus courageux de nous deux au final ?

Il y eu un très grand moment de flottement. Puis Marlène traversa la pièce en deux enjambées et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, la tête contre son épaule. Mécaniquement il referma ses bras sur elle alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

\- J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-elle doucement. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- Marlène…

\- Ne te pas fait pas d'illusions, je suis toujours en colère contre toi, Regulus Black ! Et ça risque de durer un moment, je te préviens.

\- Mais…

\- Non, ne dit rien. Tiens moi juste fort.

Regulus obéit sans discuter, épuisé. Ces deux filles allaient l'achever.

Après quelques minutes, Marlène se dégagea lentement et sans un regard, elle sortit de la salle, la porte se refermant sinistrement derrière elle. Il sut à cet instant qu'il venait de changer les choses entre eux de manière irrévocable.

* * *

James referma la porte dans son dos et s'avança dans le couloir, puis se sépara de Marlène qui partit dans une autre direction. La volière n'était pas très loin, à peine dix minutes. Les mains dans les poches, il repensa à la journée d'hier qui était assez flou dans son esprit. L'attaque lui avait semblé à la fois rapide et incroyablement longue, comme si le temps s'était dérèglé pendant trente minutes. Cette nuit, après avoir été jeté dehors par Madame Pomfresh, il avait à peine fermé l'œil. La voix glaciale et moqueuse du mangemort lui restait en tête malgré ses tentatives pour l'oublier. Pourtant, le fait que Sirius se soit réveillé l'apaisait un peu.

Dès qu'il entra dans la volière, il repéra sa chouette qui l'accueillit en lui mordillant affectueusement le doigt. Aucune lettre n'était attachée à sa patte et James supposa que son père n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui répondre avec tout le travail supplémentaire à cause de l'attaque.

Ensuite, il fit un crochet par la cuisine. Les elfes se précipitèrent vers lui immédiatement. James crut un instant qu'il allait ressortir avec assez de nourriture pour nourrir tous les animaux de la Forêt Interdite pendant au moins un an. Heureusement, il réussit à négocier de ne prendre qu'un pain au chocolat et une pomme, ce qui serait toujours mieux que le pudding à la fraise.

\- Hé ! Héla une voix.

James mit une seconde à comprendre que c'était lui qu'on appelait.

\- Hé toi ! Attends !

Surpris, il se retourna. Une jeune femme arrivait vers lui à grands pas. Elle n'était pas de Poudlard, ça il en était sûr car il ne l'avait jamais vu et elle n'avait pas d'uniforme, et pour cause elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans à peu près. Elle portait une robe de sorcière noire toute simple, sa baguette à portée de main contre sa hanche. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés courts en dégradé, entouraient son visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs avec un nez retroussé qui lui donnait un air rieur. Elle était jolie, comme un mélange de femme assurée et d'enfant espiègle. Etrangement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'aurait pas su dire qui.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, je vois que tu as à manger avec toi. Tu sais où je peux en trouver aussi ?

\- Euh…aux cuisines.

\- Sans blague ?

Elle rigola.

\- J'ai beau avoir passé sept ans dans ce château, je n'ai jamais su où étaient les cuisines.

\- Juste un peu plus loin, indiqua-t-il, il suffit de chatouiller la poire du tableau accroché là-bas. Tu n'as qu'à demander aux elfes.

\- Génial, merci ! Je meurs de faim !

\- Tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner ?

James réalisa que cette question était un peu étrange en face d'une inconnue mais qu'importe.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, répondit-elle, je devais aller à la réunion.

Cette phrase le fit dresser l'oreille. Il la regarda plus attentivement, curieux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'insigne violette épinglée sur le devant de sa robe.

\- Tu es une Auror !

\- Apprentie Auror, corrigea-t-elle. C'est Alastor Maugrey qui m'a amené aujourd'hui pour que je vois ce qu'est vraiment le terrain.

Elle avait l'air assez enthousiaste à cette idée, même si elle conservait une certaine retenue. James lui en fut reconnaissant. L'attaque n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait se réjouir et elle semblait parfaitement le comprendre.

\- Et les Aurors ne te nourrissent pas ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Oh si, Dumbledore m'a gavé de bonbon au citron pendant la réunion. Tu crois que c'est ça sa stratégie face au mangemorts ? Les bombardés de sucreries jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de carries ?

James éclata de rire.

\- Il en serait capable…

\- Ouais. En fait, je m'appelle Gemma Ackerley, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Ackerley ? Comme…comme Tiberius ?

\- C'est mon petit frère.

Son sourire vacilla.

\- Je…Je sais qu'il a été blessé hier et qu'on l'a transféré à St-Mangouste. Avec tous les trucs des Aurors, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler mes parents pour prendre des nouvelles. Tu…tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non désolé. Mais je connais Tiberius, il est génial.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais eu à vivre sous le même toit que lui, répliqua Gemma en riant. Il n'arrête pas de commenter tous mes faits et gestes quand je rentre à la maison, soi-disant pour s'entraîner pour ses matchs.

\- C'est bien un truc qui lui ressemble ! Oh et je suis James, James Potter.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Potter hein ? Un lien avec mon patron ?

\- C'est mon père, avoua-t-il.

\- Je me disais aussi… Tu lui diras que je suis une employée géniale, pas vrai ?

\- Je lui dirais surtout que ces stagiaires meurent de faim.

\- Si tu arrives à m'obtenir une machine à café, je te béni !

James ria. Cette fille lui plaisait beaucoup, au moins elle avait le sens de l'humour de son frère.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Si je veux avoir le temps d'aller manger avant que la réunion ne reprenne, je dois me dépêcher.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Ça a été un plaisir, James.

\- Au revoir Gemma.


	37. Chapitre 36: Les Aurors s'en mêlent

Chapitre XXXVI : Les Aurors s'en mêlent

James patientait dans le bureau depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester immobile aussi longtemps. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Les Aurors continuaient leurs interrogatoires des témoins de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et c'était à son tour. Sirius aurait dû lui aussi être interrogé mais sa sortie de l'infirmerie avait été décalé pour s'assurer qu'il soit complètement guéri. Au moins il aurait de la compagnie car Lucinda et Tiberius étaient de retour de St-Mangouste depuis ce matin. L'hôpital les avait laissé sortir, bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore tout à fait rétablis, d'où leur séjour à l'infirmerie. James se demandait qui de Madame Pomfresh ou des élèves allaient ressortir traumatisé de cette cohabitation.

Il se demanda un instant quel Auror allait bien pouvoir l'interroger. Il en connaissait quelques-uns, grâce au travail de son père notamment. Peut-être que ça serait Gemma Ackerley mais il doutait qu'on laisse cette tâche à une simple stagiaire. Du moment que ce n'était pas Alastor Maugrey tout lui allait. Il se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec l'Auror de légende quand il avait huit ans lors d'une fête organisée chez lui. Il avait été terrifié par l'homme à l'œil magique et au visage couturé de cicatrice et avait refusé de descendre au salon pendant toute la soirée.

Alors que l'attente commençait à être longue, il pianota du bout des doigts sur le bord de sa chaise. Il allait appeler Sirius avec le miroir à double sens quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Pas trop tôt.

James se retourna et se figea en reconnaissant l'homme qui venait d'entrer, une pile de dossier sous le bras.

\- Papa ?

\- James…

\- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis revenu une journée pour avoir une discussion avec Dumbledore sur les nouvelles mesures de protections de l'école. Quand j'ai appris qu'on t'interrogeait, je me suis dit que j'allais le faire moi-même.

James sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir…

\- J'étais là pourtant juste après l'attaque.

\- Ouais… Je ne me souviens plus trop…

\- Je m'en doute, tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Comment va Sirius ?

\- Mieux, il s'est réveillé hier.

\- Tant mieux, ta mère et moi on s'inquiétait pour lui, avoua-t-il.

James regarda plus attentivement le visage de son père. Il approchait de la soixantaine et ses cheveux commençaient à être plus gris que noirs désormais mais James ne l'avait jamais considéré comme vieux. C'était encore un homme vigoureux, en bonne santé. Il avait cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard, la même que son fils, et un air chaleureux en toute circonstance. Pourtant, toute cette affaire, la blessure de Sirius incluse, semblait l'avoir fatigué car son visage était marqué par le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude.

\- Papa…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « de nouvelles mesures de protections » ?

\- Hum… Disons que certains Aurors vont rester encore un peu dans le château ; tu sais, pour votre sécurité.

\- Oh… Dumbledore est d'accord ?

\- Il n'a pas aimé l'idée tout de suite mais finalement il a reconnu que c'était dans l'intérêt des élèves. Tous tes amis vont bien ?

\- A part Sirius ? Oui ça va. Un peu secoué. Notre présentateur de Quidditch est à St-Mangouste…

Mr Potter hocha la tête.

\- Le jeune Ackerley ? J'en ai entendu parler, sa sœur fait partie de nos équipes.

\- Gemma ? Ouais, je l'ai croisé hier. Elle réclame une machine à café pour les stagiaires.

Cela fit éclater de rire Mr Potter et James sourit, heureux d'avoir réussi à le dérider un peu. Il avait toujours eu une relation spéciale avec son père, qui était son héros depuis tout petit. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui confier et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

\- Donc je dois faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain. Une déposition ou un truc comme ça ?

Mr Potter sourit.

\- Non, contente-toi juste de ma dire ce que tu as vu c'est tout.

\- Pas grand-chose, c'est un peu flou…

\- Essaye toujours, l'encouragea-t-il.

James se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et repensa à la sortie d'il y a deux jours. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le corps de Sirius, immobile sur le sol, mais il se força à se concentrer sur le début.

\- J'étais devant chez Honeydukes quand l'attaque a commencé, raconta-t-il doucement. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, je discutais juste avec Evans quand…

\- Lily Evans ?

\- Ouais…

\- On a recueilli son témoignage hier, dit Mr Potter en fouillant dans sa pile de dossiers. Ce n'était pas la fille pour qui tu avais le béguin dont Peter nous a parlé à noël ?

\- Papa !

\- D'accord, continu.

James tenta d'ignorer l'air moqueur de son père et reprit :

\- Je discutais juste avec Evans quand la vitrine a explosé. On s'est jeté à terre et c'est là que je les ai vu. Il y avait trois mangemorts au bout de la rue, le visage masqué. Ils jetaient des sorts un peu au hasard. Les gens se sont mis à courir et à crier, c'était la panique partout. Evans et moi, on s'est dirigé vers les Trois Balais…

\- Pourquoi ne pas être rentré chez Honeydukes pour vous mettre à l'abris ?

\- Nos amis étaient là-bas, on voulait s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

\- James…

\- Je sais, ce n'était pas prudent.

Mr Potter renonça à lui faire la morale, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Il connaissait son fils. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua de poursuivre.

\- Un mangemort a essayé de nous jeter un sort sur le chemin mais Evans a réussi à le stupéfixier. Quand on est arrivé, j'ai vu que Sirius, Remus et Peter n'étaient pas là alors je suis repartie. Il y avait de la fumée un peu plus loin, je ne sais pas…

\- On soupçonne Rabastan Lestrange d'avoir mis le feu à la poste, expliqua son père. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas assez de preuves.

\- Evidemment, marmonna James. Bref, je suis allé jusqu'à Scribenpenne et j'ai croisé un mangemort. Il ne m'a pas vu arriver, du coup j'ai pu lui lancer un stupéfix. Quand je suis arrivé au magasin, Sirius n'était pas là donc je suis retourné le chercher. Je l'avais trouvé mais un mangemort nous est tombé dessus. Il… Il nous connaissait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il savait que j'étais ton fils et que Sirius était l'héritier des Black. Il avait l'air de…s'amuser.

James cracha le dernier mot, tremblant de colère. Il déglutit et fit une pause, le temps de se ressaisir, reconnaissant que son père ne l'interrompe pas.

\- Ensuite, il a paru perdre patience. Il m'a jeté un sortilège informulé mais…mais Sirius m'a poussé. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Quand je me suis relevé, Remus et Peter arrivaient vers nous et Sirius était blessé. Le mangemort a juste transplané. Dix minutes plus tard, les médecins sont arrivés. Tu étais là.

\- Oui, j'étais là. Tu ne m'as vraiment pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…non.

\- Très bien… Je pense que j'ai tout.

\- Je peux y aller alors ? J'ai promis à Sirius de repasser à l'infirmerie avant le déjeuner.

\- Tu ne dois pas retourner en cours ?

Le petit sourire faussement innocent de son fils donna une réponse à Mr Potter qui se contenta de secouer la tête en ramassant ses dossiers.

\- On va faire comme si je n'avais rien dit, d'accord ? Ta mère ne doit rien savoir.

James éclata de rire puis se leva d'un bond. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, son père le rappela une dernière fois.

\- Et James ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Il se figea, la main sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Merci…

* * *

Avec un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, Dorcas tourna à l'angle et accéléra. Elle sentait un poing de côté qui commençait à se former mais elle l'ignora. Elle avait appris il y a dix minutes que les blessés de St-Mangouste avaient été rapatrié à l'infirmerie de Poudlard maintenant qu'ils allaient mieux. Or, cela signifiait que Lucinda était de retour. Dès qu'elle avait entendu la nouvelle, Dorcas avait décollé de la salle commune sans prendre le temps de rassembler ses affaires, laissant à ses amies le soin de s'en occuper. La simple perspective de revoir sa petite amie lui donnait une boule à l'estomac. Elle refusait de l'admettre devant les autres mais elle s'était inquiétée horriblement pendant ces trois derniers jours.

Alors qu'elle dévalait les marches, Dorcas heurta quelqu'un au passage.

\- Fais attention Meadowes ! Grommela Kevin Mells.

\- La ferme ! Répliqua-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir son expression indignée et continua sa course, ses pieds frappant le sol de pierre avec force. Dès qu'elle arriva dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, le nœud dans son ventre sembla se resserrer.

Devant la porte, un Auror d'une trentaine d'année montait la garde. Il n'était pas rare d'en croiser un depuis l'attaque puisqu'ils avaient investi le château afin de protéger l'école et les élèves. Celui-là se redressa en voyant la jeune fille s'avancer vers lui et il se redressa maladroitement. Dorcas était sûre que si elle était arrivée une demi-heure plus tard il aurait été endormi ou mort d'ennui, au choix.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

\- Bonjour, je viens voir Lucinda Talkalot. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et secoua la tête.

\- C'est réservé à la famille mademoiselle, désolé.

\- Je suis sa sœur ! Mentit Dorcas.

Elle ne savait pas trop d'où ce mensonge venait, il lui était venu spontanément faute de trouver mieux.

L'Auror haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil, comparant sûrement les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds de la Serpentard aux siens, sombres comme de l'encre.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il sceptique.

\- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de l'adoption ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Le pauvre homme parut mal à l'aise, semblant hésiter un instant mais finalement il secoua la tête à nouveau.

\- Désolé mademoiselle, ce sont les ordres.

\- De qui ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey et Fleamont Potter.

Dorcas ravala un commentaire acerbe, consciente que ça ne l'aiderait pas d'insulter le directeur ni un des Aurors les plus puissants et encore moins le chef du bureau des Aurors, qui était aussi accessoirement le père de James.

\- Merci quand même, marmonna-t-elle sèchement.

Son sac accroché à son épaule, elle tourna les talons, frustrée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alexia beurrait sa tartine, encore à moitié endormie. Après leur week-end prolongé à cause de l'attaque et de l'annulation des cours, le réveil de ce matin avait été particulièrement difficile. A vrai dire, ces trois derniers jours avaient été très étrange. La fin de journée et la soirée de dimanche, après le retour de Pré-au-Lard, était passé dans une sorte de brouillard. Elle ne retenait que les murmures effrayés des autres ainsi que son inquiétude qui l'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Le lundi, l'ambiance dans le château avait été un peu différente, surtout à cause de l'arrivée des Aurors. Les professeurs semblaient courir un peu partout pour assister à des réunions et les premières rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler sur les mangemorts ou les élèves soupçonnés d'avoir pris part à tout ça. Personnellement, Alexia retenait surtout les longues heures d'attente à l'infirmerie après son interrogatoire, assez inutile puisqu'elle s'était réfugiée aux Trois Blais pendant l'attaque. Le plus angoissant avait été de ne pas savoir si Sirius allait se réveiller. Le visage sans expression de James restait surtout gravé dans sa tête.

\- Tu me passes la confiture ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je disais, répéta Dorcas avec impatience, tu me passes la confiture.

Lily soupira en voyant qu'Alexia ne réagissait pas et se pencha pour attraper elle-même le pot elle-même.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable non plus tu sais ?

\- Je suis comme d'habitude…

\- Non, tu es comme avant, corrigea Marlène.

\- Avant ?

\- Avant Lucinda, précisa Alice. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien alors arrête d'être de mauvaise humeur. Et toi Alex, essaye de suivre nos conversations, vous avez l'air de zombies les filles !

Dorcas plongea violemment sa cuillère dans la confiture comme si cette dernière était responsable de ses malheurs.

\- J'aimerai t'y voir si c'était Frank…Aïe !

Elle se courba en avant pour frotter son tibia douloureux après le coup de pied « subtil » de Lily sous la table.

Alexia tourna la tête, se désintéressant de la conversation. Le long des murs, trois Aurors se tenaient alignés, le dos droit et l'air sérieux. Ils semblaient prêts à réagir à la première menace qui franchirait les portes de la Grande Salle, comme si Voldemort avait monté une ruse pour déjouer la sécurité et allait soudain surgir dans un uniforme d'écolier en prétextant rendre son devoir de métamorphose en retard. A vrai dire, le seul véritable danger aurait pu être les mauvais tours de Peeves.

\- Alex…

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde !

Elle se retourna sur son banc pour voir ce que Marlène lui montrait avec fébrilité. Son souffle se bloqua et elle se figea. Sirius, Lucinda et Tiberius venaient d'arriver tout simplement. Ils avaient tous meilleures mines et à part un pansement sur la pommette de la Serpentard, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils avaient été cloués au lit depuis trois jours.

\- Bah alors ? Lança Sirius, amusé. On n'a pas le droit à un retour digne de ce nom ?

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase que James bondit sur ses pieds, vite suivit de Remus et Peter. Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle et se jetèrent sur leur meilleur ami, l'engloutissant dans une étreinte avec des éclats de rire. A la table de Serdaigle, plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour aller rejoindre Tiberius en criant de joie. Même Gemma Ackerley, postée près d'une porte dérobée derrière les professeurs, abandonna sa tâche pour venir serrer son petit frère contre elle. Un de ses collègue parut vouloir l'arrêter mais renonça une seconde plus tard, l'air attendrit.

Alexia resta assise à sa place, incapable de bouger. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et elle vit soudain Dorcas passer devant elle en courant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant que la brune ne dépasse Sirius et Tiberius sans un regard, ce qui aurait été comique dans une autre situation, et ne se plante devant Lucinda. La Serpentard ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Dorcas venait de la saisir par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers les deux filles. Lucinda parut ne pas savoir comment réagir pendant une seconde avant de lui rendre son baiser, sa main s'accrochant derrière son cou pour les rapprocher.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis jamais préparé pour ce genre de scènes ? Murmura Marlène, les yeux écarquillés.

\- On t'enverra une lettre avec deux semaines d'avance la prochaine fois, promit Lily.

Alexia sourit. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient perdues dans leur propre monde sans se soucier des murmures des élèves dans la salle qui commentaient la scène. Puis, sans se préoccuper d'avantage des autres, elles sortirent, main dans la main et Alexia était sûre qu'on ne les reverrait pas jusqu'au début des cours. Elles avaient du temps à rattraper après tout.

Alors que les garçons venaient se rassoir à la table, elle eut la surprise de voir Sirius s'approcher d'elle. Figée de stupeur, elle le regarda en clignant des yeux.

\- Hé…

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle. Tu…tu vas bien ?

Il haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

\- J'ai réussi à échapper à Pomfresh alors oui, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je suis contente…tu nous as fait peur.

\- Ouais… Euh…Ecoute, Alex, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

Alexia resta sans une voix une seconde. Il lui demandait si elle voulait lui parler ? Sérieusement ? Elle lui en aurait filé une claque tellement la question sonnait stupide. Ça allait faire une dizaine de jour qu'elle voulait s'expliquer auprès de lui tandis qu'il l'évitait avec soin et il osait lui demander si elle était d'accord. Les garçons…

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle précipitamment. On peut…

Elle commença à se lever mais Sirius l'arrêta.

\- Pas maintenant, j'ai un truc à faire. Mais ce soir, après les cours ?

\- Oui, d'accord !

Il parut soulagé et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers James pour lui glisser quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à entendre. James fronça les sourcils mais Sirius était déjà repartit en direction des portes et elle le perdu de vu quand il passa dans le hall.

\- James !

\- Ouais ?

\- Où va Sirius ?

\- Oh…il avait un truc à faire.

Alexia haussa un sourcil devant cette réponse évasive. Alors qu'elle allait insister, curieuse, Lily lui tapa le bras et lui désigna la table des professeurs d'un coup de menton. Alastor Maugrey, le célèbre Auror, venait de monter sur la petite estrade pour s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Maugrey était facilement reconnaissable et sa présence dans le château avait suscité beaucoup d'intérêt. Il fallait dire que son apparence ne passait pas inaperçu avec son œil bleu magique qui semblait voir tout, partout et tout le temps, ainsi que son visage couturé de cicatrice. D'ailleurs quand il s'avança vers les élèves, le silence tomba encore plus rapidement que d'habitude.

\- Silence, aboya-t-il pour faire taire les dernières conversations. Je pense que ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il y avait des soupçons de participations d'élève de cette école lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Après divers interrogatoires et témoignages, plusieurs suspects se sont détachés du lot. Nous allons devoir leur parler plus amplement…

La légère menace derrière ces mots n'échappa à personne et un frisson parcourut la salle. Dumbledore parut le remarquer car il se leva à son tour, sa silhouette forte mais toujours bienveillante se dressant comme un mur protecteur.

\- S'il vous plait, gardez votre calme. N'oubliez pas que l'union est la plus puissante arme que vous ayez face aux ténèbres.

Alexia, habituée aux discours du même genre de la part du directeur sur l'amour, attendit la suite. Maugrey commença à énumérer des noms. Les murmures reprirent à mesure que les personnes étaient dévoilées et quittaient la salle accompagnées d'un professeur et d'un Auror. La plupart était des Serpentard, particulièrement du groupe de Rosier, même si ce dernier ne fut pas appelé, sans grande surprise. Les élèves avaient dû avoir peur de le dénoncer durant les interrogatoires. Rosier regardait ses alliés se faire démasquer un à un, impassible.

Marlène poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Regulus n'était pas appelé. Il n'avait participé qu'à l'attaque, pas aux agressions des nés-moldu au cours de l'année, et cela avait sans doute contribué au fait qu'il soit passé entre les mailles du filet. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis leur confrontation le lendemain de l'attaque et à vrai dire elle n'en avait pas envie. Certes, sur le coup elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il soit indemne, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle restait en colère contre lui pour avoir trahit sa confiance.

Dans le lot finalement, il y avait quand même deux Poufsouffle et trois Serdaigle, mais aucun Gryffondor. James jura à voix haute.

\- Je vous jure que quand j'attraperai le traître…grommela-t-il.

\- Les Aurors vont s'en charger, tenta de l'apaiser Remus.

\- Mais on est si proche de l'avoir, les indices…

\- Quels indices ? Intervint Lily.

James se tourna vers elle. Visiblement il avait oublié sa présence à ses côtés et ça montrait bien à quel point cette affaire le perturbait.

\- On a ressemblé plusieurs choses qui pourraient nous mener au traître de Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais !

\- Et vous avez évidemment respectez le règlement pendant toute votre enquête ?

James se passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant, penaud.

\- Plus ou moins…

Lily secoua la tête mais sourit également. Le fait que les élèves responsables de l'attaque se soient fait « arrêtés » l'avait mis trop de bonne humeur pour qu'elle se lance dans un laïus moralisateur contre Potter.

Soudain, la cloche sonna. Avec la scène qui s'était jouée ce matin, personne n'avait vu les minutes passées et les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Lily sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa son sac, délaissant ses tartines. Elle avait son option de runes dont la salle se trouvait à l'autre bout du château et il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. En voyant que Remus trainait à se séparer de ses amis, elle se décida à partir toute seule. Il la retrouverait de toute façon devant la salle dans une dizaine de minute.

Lily monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Par une fenêtre en alcôve qui donnait sur le parc et elle repéra Dorcas et Lucinda qui se baladaient ensemble en riant. Quelque chose lui disait que les deux filles ne seraient sûrement pas présentes pour leur premier cours.

\- Evans ?

Elle se retourna en sursautant, la main sur la poitrine.

\- Oh par Merlin tu m'as fait peur !

Kevin Mells, le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, s'avança vers elle.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Je pense…

\- Pas de problème mais fais vite, je dois aller en cours sinon je vais être en retard.

Elle piétina sur place, impatiente. Ça ne la dérangeait pas d'aider ses camarades mais elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le cinquième année et elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt pressée.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Potter juste avant la sonnerie, dit-il. Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ? Sur le supposé traître de notre maison ? Non rien…pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Potter sait alors ? Je l'ai entendu en parler !

Il paraissait agité, presque nerveux, et elle comprit trop tard. Kevin sembla remarquer la lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard.

\- Je suis désolé Evans.

Lily se figea. Son cerveau sembla se bloquer une seconde puis il leva sa baguette vers elle, l'air déterminé.

\- Avance, ordonna-t-il. Et ne fait pas un bruit.


	38. Chapitre 37: Au secours de Lily

Chapitre XXXVII : Au secours de Lily

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi parce que l'ambiance de la matinée était déjà à elle seule suffisamment tendue. Alexia récapitula la situation dans sa tête encore une fois. De toute façon, Binns déblatérait toujours sur la fameuse guerre de Gobelins -ou du moins l'une d'entre elles puisqu'il y en avait eu une bonne dizaine dans l'histoire et un peu toujours pour les mêmes raisons- et donc elle ne culpabilisait pas vraiment de ne pas écouter.

Depuis la fin de leur petit déjeunée et le retour des élèves blessés, Sirius n'était pas revenu de son escapade et avait déjà loupé les trois premières heures. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne séchait jamais mais, cette fois-ci, même James semblait nerveux, trépignant d'impatience sur sa chaise. Il jetait des coups d'œil à l'horloge sans arrêt et Alexia savait que si Lily avait été là elle en aurait été exaspérée. Car oui justement Lily aussi était aux abonnés absents ! Et si on pouvait encore trouver des excuses pour Sirius en invoquant la force de l'habitude, c'était plus surprenant pour Lily Evans.

Remus était revenu du cours de runes en disant que Lily n'y était pas non plus à la première heure, elle avait également loupé le double cours de métamorphose et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu depuis qu'elle avait quitté le petit déjeuner vers 8h30. Les filles avaient supposé qu'elle était malade, sûrement à l'infirmerie, même si Alexia trouvait ça un peu étrange étant donné qu'elle allait très bien ce matin.

En résumé, Sirius et Lily s'étaient volatilisés, ce qui était un mystère pour tous. Finalement, à midi pile, la sonnerie retentit et les élèves bondirent sur leurs pieds. Certains étaient encore à moitié endormie que James était déjà à la porte, marchant à toute allure comme s'il était monté sur ressort.

\- Remus ! Appela Alexia. Où est-ce que…

\- On va chercher Sirius, je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, répondit-il précipitamment, à moitié hors de la salle de classe. Je te tiens au courant.

\- Mais…

Trop tard. Les Maraudeurs venaient de s'enfuir à toutes jambes tandis que Binns donnait les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine sans que personne n'y prête attention.

\- Alex ? Tu viens ? Appela Alice. On doit aller voir si Lily est à l'infirmerie.

\- J'arrive !

Alexia attrapa son sac et emboîta le pas à ses amies. Dorcas et Marlène étaient devant, en train de débattre pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Lily.

\- Elle avait peut-être une réunion des préfets ?

\- En plein milieu des cours ? Alors que Remus n'était pas courant ?

\- Oui bon d'accord, concéda Marlène. Peut-être qu'elle est juste malade alors !

\- Elle était en pleine forme ce matin !

\- Je ne suis pas devin, Dorcas… Elle est peut-être en train de rédiger un devoir dans notre chambre et elle était tellement absorbé par la potion qu'elle a oublié qu'on avait cours…

\- Ça serait tellement lyliesque, commenta Alice en reprenant l'adjectif de James.

Alexia sourit, même si elle avait des doutes sur cette dernière hypothèse un peu loufoque. Au prochain tournant, elles se séparèrent. Alice et Marlène se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour vérifier au cas où tandis qu'elle allait à leur dortoir avec Dorcas. C'étaient les deux lieux les plus probables pour trouver Lily.

Il leur fallait une petite dizaine de minute pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, aussi Dorcas engagea elle-même la conversation en voyant qu'Alexia semblait ailleurs.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas parlé à Sirius ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non…enfin pas encore, il a dit qu'on aurait une conversation ce soir mais comme il a aussi disparu j'ai des doutes…

\- En même temps il a le droit d'être fâché.

Alexia manqua d'en trébucher, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que tu devais bien te douter que cette histoire de secret allait t'exploser à la figure un jour ou l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas…enfin…

\- Ne cherche pas à te justifier, je n'en ai pas besoin…

Le ton froid de Dorcas, celui qu'elle utilisait les rares fois où elle était vraiment contrariée, fit comprendre à Alexia qu'elle marchait sur des œufs pour ce début de conversation.

\- Dorcas…

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on trouve Lily !

\- Mais…

\- Sérieux Alex, c'est bon. Je faisais juste une remarque.

\- Tu ne fais jamais « juste une remarque », répliqua-t-elle. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire…

Dorcas soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans et toi non plus, crois-moi.

\- Si justement. Je préfère que tu me dises ce que tu as à me dire plutôt de rester en colère contre moi dans mon dos.

C'était le problème entre elles. Si Alice était douce, Marlène timide et Lily raisonnée, Dorcas et Alexia avaient toujours été les explosives du groupe à leur manière. Dorcas pouvait être de mauvaise humeur, sarcastique, comportement qu'elle avait hérité de son éducation, tandis qu'Alexia avait plus tendance à être butée, incapable de reculer même quand elle le devrait.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Je n'ai rien dit avant parce que ce n'était pas le moment, Sirius se chargeait parfaitement de t'accabler et en bonne amie j'ai pris ton parti. Mais franchement Alex, c'était stupide !

\- Stupide ?

\- Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on n'apprendrait jamais rien ?

\- C'était le but oui !

\- Ne sois pas idiote, dit Dorcas. Tu savais que ça arriverait et tu n'as pas eu le cran de l'anticiper. Bel exemple de courage pour une Gryffondor.

Le visage d'Alexia se vida de ses couleurs.

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Ouais, c'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de nous répéter. Ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que je pouvais comprendre justement ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Merlin Alex ! J'étais terrifié de vous avouer la vérité sur Lucinda et moi ! J'ai attendu d'être sûre, soit deux semaines et pas des années, et j'ai tout dit de mon plein gré sans attendre que vous le découvriez par hasard. Et t'as remarqué ? Ça s'est beaucoup mieux passé que pour toi.

Les mots de Dorcas lui firent l'effet d'une gifle doublé d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'en pleurer ou d'en rire. Sa vie était un chaos complet. Incapable de se retenir, Alexia se mit à rire.

\- Tu compares nos situations ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Sérieusement ?

\- Pas besoin d'être hautaine.

\- Dorcas, bon sang ! Tu es tombée amoureuse d'une fille et je vais mourir ! Y'a quand même un léger décalage !

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, rétorqua-t-elle sans se départir de son calme froid. Ça ne change pas le fait que tu as tort.

\- Tu ne le sais pas. Tu n'as jamais eu à voir le regard des gens quand ils savent.

\- Quand ils savent ? Le problème c'était justement qu'on ne le savait pas !

\- Mes parents savent ! Mon frère et ma sœur savent ! Ils…ils me regardent comme si j'allais mourir sous leurs yeux sans prévenir.

Dorcas secoua la tête.

\- Et tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est une chance ?

\- Une chance ?!

\- Je doute que les miens remarqueraient même si je faisais un arrêt cardiaque devant eux, Alex. Le simple fait qu'ils s'inquiètent montre qu'ils se soucient de toi. Tu crois que Sirius est tellement bouleversé parce qu'il pense que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus la même ?

\- Je…je…

\- Il est en colère parce qu'il t'aime, dit Dorcas avec douceur.

Alexia baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, le rouge aux joues. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de se mettre à la place des autres. Une vague de culpabilité la parcourut. Dorcas dû s'apercevoir qu'elle y avait été un peu fort car elle s'approcha.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le dire comme ça…

\- Non, c'est bon, tu as eu raison. Merci.

Les deux filles se tombèrent dans les bras. Alexia s'accrocha à son amie, la boule dans sa gorge présente depuis un moment diminuant enfin. Elle avait eu besoin de cette conversation, d'être secouée ainsi, et seule Dorcas était capable de cela.

Finalement, elles reprirent leur route sans un mot, plus légères.

Aucune trace de Lily dans la salle commune quand elles arrivèrent, ni dans leur dortoir, ce qui était un peu inquiétant, mais elles attendirent le retour des deux autres avant de paniquer. Après tout la préfète pouvait très bien être à l'infirmerie ou avoir un rendez-vous improvisé avec un professeur. Ce n'était pas rare que McGonagall vienne lui parler pour les rondes ou encore que Slughorn la retienne en discutant du menu du prochain « club de Slug » comme l'avait surnommé les élèves.

D'ailleurs, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Marlène entra avec Alice, l'air sombre.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie. Aucune trace d'elle, personne ne l'a vu depuis le petit-déjeuner ce matin.

\- Là ça devient bizarre…

\- On a même été à la volière, renchérit Alice, juste au cas où elle aurait reçu une lettre de sa sœur et que ça se soit mal passé mais rien. Elle s'est juste envolée.

\- C'est ridicule, protesta Doras. On est dans une école ici, il y a des Aurors à chaque coin de couloir !

Marlène sursauta.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu…se faire agresser ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, murmura Alexia.

\- Elle est née-moldu, Rosier la déjà menacé !

\- C'était pour provoquer James…

\- On n'en sait rien !

Un lourd silence tomba. Les filles restèrent à se dévisager, anxieuses. Aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient savoir quoi faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alexia se leva d'un bond.

\- Je vais demander aux garçons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est les Maraudeurs, si quelqu'un peut nous aider à trouver Lily dans le château c'est bien eux. Surtout James.

\- D'accord. Vas y et nous on continu à chercher, ok ?

Alexia hocha la tête et partit en courant. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, angoissée. Ce n'était pas le genre de Lily de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir. Ce n'était jamais arrivée, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour les prévenir si elle avait quelque chose à faire.

Arrivée devant la porte des sixièmes années, elle tambourina à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le battant s'ouvre brusquement. C'était Sirius en face d'elle et il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Derrière lui, ses amis étaient assis sur un lit avec morosité. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre mais ça avait l'air grave.

\- Alex, je sais que j'avais dit qu'on parlerait mais ce n'est pas le moment, est-ce qu'on peut…

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, coupa-t-elle. Lily a disparu.

Moment de flottement.

\- Comment ça « Lily a disparu » ? Demanda James, perplexe.

\- On ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin, elle n'était pas en cours et impossible de savoir où elle pourrait être ! Les filles sont reparties faire un tour dans les couloirs mais on est inquiète. Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être une info…

\- Non aucune idée, répondit Remus honnêtement. Mais attends, on va la trouver.

Il fit un signe de tête à James qui ne perdit pas une seconde et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet avec empressement. Il en sortit un simple parchemin, bien qu'Alexia l'avait déjà vu avec à de nombreuses reprises mais elle supposait que c'était un autre des secrets des Maraudeurs. James chuchota quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à entendre puis parcourut le parchemin du regard. D'un coup, il releva la tête, pâle.

\- Elle est en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

\- Hein ? Fit Peter.

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule, il y a Kevin Mells avec elle.

Alexia haussa un sourcil depuis le seuil de la porte.

\- Mells ? Répéta-t-elle. Le nouveau batteur de l'équipe ?

\- Ouais…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Le traître, souffla James brusquement.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est lui le traître !

Les autres parurent sceptique.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Mais James ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Tout s'assembla dans sa tête comme un puzzle. Au début d'année, quand un cognard l'avait frappé à épaule et avait manqué de le blesser gravement à cause de la chute, c'était Kevin qui était le plus près. Il aurait dû pouvoir le détourner mais il ne l'avait pas fait, tout simplement car il était complice. Pandora Van Houten avait déclaré que l'élève de Gryffondor qui l'avait agressé était grand et baraqué, tout à fait la carrure d'un batteur. Il avait révélé juste avant match avoir été élevé par son oncle à la mort de sa mère et il était sang-mêlé, exactement comme l'indiquait les articles qu'ils avaient trouvé sur Griselda Lynch. Si la jeune femme était sa mère alors les raisons de sa haine envers les moldus ou les nés-moldus s'expliquait facilement. Ses souvenirs remontèrent à plus loin. Lors de la toute première attaque, celle de Bertha Jorkins, Kevin était revenu plus tard que les autres dans la salle commune, prétextant avoir été à l'infirmerie pour obtenir des informations. Sûrement un mensonge de plus. Et puis, quelques jours après l'agression de Cornelia Flint, quand ils avaient trouvé la bague, Rosier les avait accostés pour la récupérer. Encore une fois, tout s'accorda dans sa tête et il comprit que Rosier avait juste voulu récupérer une potentielle preuve accablante contre un membre de son petit groupe. Il y avait aussi les messages « les sangs-purs triompheront » qui avaient été peint dans les vestiaires et leur salle commune, deux endroits auxquels Kevin avait naturellement accès.

\- James ?

\- Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Et il a enlevé Lily ! On y va !

\- Attends, apaisa Remus avec calme. On ne peut pas…

\- On ne peut pas laisser Evans avec un psychopathe ? Oui tout à fait. Allez !

Remus soupira. Il savait déjà par expérience qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le retenir, d'ailleurs James était déjà dans le couloir et les autres le suivirent sans autre forme de procès. Le préfet jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur, histoire d'être certain, mais la carte ne mentait jamais. Les deux points immobiles en haut de la tour d'Astronomie étaient sans équivoque. Sans attendre, Remus sortit à son tour.

Quand il les rattrapa, ce fut au pied de la tour qui menait au bureau du directeur. La gargouille en pierre gardait solennellement l'entrée.

\- Lunard, le mot de passe, vite !

\- Mais…

\- Tu es préfet, tu le connais forcément, dit Alexia, frénétique.

Remus obtempéra.

\- Tarte au citron, lâcha-t-il.

Le mot de passe eut le mérite de faire tiquer ses amis qui sourirent une seconde, amusés, avant de reprendre un air grave. Ils s'engagèrent tous dans l'escalier en colimaçon dès que le passage apparut et restèrent silencieux tout le long de la montée. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient même pas réellement concertés pour venir ici mais s'il y avait quelqu'un susceptible de sortir Lily de cette situation sans danger, c'était bien leur directeur.

Une fois là-haut, ils restèrent face à la lourde porte en bois de chêne, soigneusement polie, avec un marteau d'airain en forme de griffon. Finalement, James s'avança et toqua.

\- Entrez !

Avec un dernier regard à ses amis, James ouvrit le battant. Le bureau circulaire n'avait pas changé depuis sa première année, toujours aussi majestueux et remplit d'objets étranges posés sur les nombreuses étagères.

Dumbledore se trouvait debout près de la fenêtre et il se tourna vers eux avec un sourire bienveillant en les voyant tous arriver. Sur sa droite, McGonagall, un homme brun qui portait l'insigne des Aurors, Alastor Maugrey et Gemma Ackerley stoppèrent leur conversation.

\- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, commença Remus poliment.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Lupin, je me doute qu'il doit y avoir une raison importante à votre visite.

\- Oui professeur… Euh…On pense, enfin on est sûr, que Kevin Mells a…enlevé Lily.

\- Lily Evans ?

\- Oui…

\- Pardon ? S'exclama McGonagall. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Kevin Mells est l'agresseur de Gryffondor ! Il a enlevé Lily ce matin, personne ne l'a vu depuis et on sait où ils sont.

\- Comment ?

Léger malaise. Les Maraudeurs gardèrent le silence, ne pouvant se résoudre à révéler la vérité sur la carte. Heureusement, Dumbledore vola à leur secours.

\- Je ne doute pas de leur sincérité, Minerva, mais vous comprenez bien qu'il va nous falloir des preuves.

\- On en a, assura Peter. Regardez !

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et s'avança vers les adultes. Au creux de sa paume se trouvait la bague de Griselda Lynch.

\- Un bijou ? Grommela Maugrey, sceptique.

\- Pas n'importe lequel, c'est celui retrouvé près de Cornelia Flint après son agression.

Les sourcils de McGonagall menacèrent de sortir de son front sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Puis-je savoir au nom de Merlin pourquoi êtes-vous en possession de cela, monsieur Pettigrow ?

\- Longue histoire, éluda-t-il, mais on a fait des recherches. On pense qu'elle appartient à la mère de Kevin. Si c'est elle alors tout concorde !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Dumbledore, fébriles. Le vieux sorcier marcha lentement jusqu'à son bureau et parut réfléchir un instant avant de soupirer.

\- La mère de monsieur Mells se prénommait Griselda Mells, née Lynch, dit-il solennellement. Elle avait fait ses études à Serdaigle et était une jeune femme brillante avec un réel talent pour les bouchons baveux. Elle s'est marié peu de temps après avoir quitté Poudlard. Elle et son mari, un moldu, ont eu un petit garçon. J'ai appris avec tristesse son décès quelques années plus tard.

\- C'est elle, confirma James. Kevin a gardé la bague de sa mère en souvenir, c'est un objet de famille. Il a dû la perdre pendant l'attaque de Cornelia Flint. Il faut qu'on aille chercher Lily !

\- Ça ne prouve rien, nuança Maugrey. Cette gamine est sûrement quelque part dans le château à sécher les cours.

Cette affirmation parut encore plus scandalisée le professeur McGonagall qui tourna si brusquement la tête vers l'Auror que son chapeau à motif écossais menaça de tomber.

\- Je peux vous assurer, Alastor, que mes élèves sont des plus sérieux, en particulier Miss Evans ! Elle est préfète et n'agirait certainement pas de la sorte.

\- Il n'empêche qu'on ne peut pas délaisser la sécurité de l'école pour une simple hypothèse, intervint l'Auror inconnu en prenant part à l'échange. Il faut d'abord songer à protéger les élèves. On ne peut pas ordonner à une dizaine d'Auror de laisser le château sans protection pour une seule personne. J'en suis navré mais Miss Evans n'est pas notre priorité.

\- Mais elle est la mienne, rugit James.

Dumbledore contourna à nouveau son bureau pour venir se tenir entre eux au milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

\- La sécurité de l'école est assurée par mes soins, je vous l'affirme. Il est hors de question de laisser Miss Evans dans un danger potentiel. Minerva, allez tout de suite chercher les autres directeurs de maisons et dites-leur de me retrouver à la Tour d'Astronomie. Alastor, Gemma et Mike, vous venez avec moi. Quant à vous, termina-t-il en se tournant vers leur groupe, veuillez retourner à votre salle commune.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous promets que nous allons gérer ce problème et, que nous le prenons très au sérieux. S'il vous plait, vous et vos amis serez plus en sécurité là-bas.

James voulut protester, dire qu'il pouvait être utile, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Remus secoua lentement la tête. Sans faire de vague, ils ressortirent tous du bureau, hébétés et reprirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Alors qu'ils allaient s'engager dans un couloir du troisième étage, James se figea.

\- James ? Appela Sirius.

\- Faut que j'y aille.

\- Tu es entendu Dumbledore, dit Peter. Ils vont aller la chercher.

\- Et s'il était trop tard quand ils arrivent ?

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Protesta Alexia.

\- J'y vais.

\- Non ! James !

\- James, bon sang reviens !

* * *

Lily frissonna quand un nouveau coup de vent vint balayer ses cheveux roux et s'engouffra sous sa veste. Elle ne portait que son uniforme en dessous, car elle partait pour les cours avant que tout cette affaire ne commence. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus trop quelle heure il était. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle était en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, assise contre la rambarde pendant que Kevin Mells piétinait devant elle, de plus en plus nerveux.

Le jeune garçon tenait fermement sa baguette dans une main et n'arrêtait pas de s'assurer que celle de Lily, qu'il lui avait prise tout à l'heure, était bien hors de sa portée, tout comme son sac. Bon ce dernier ne contenait que des plumes, des parchemins et des livres de cours mais _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ pouvait vite se transformer en arme si on se le prenait sur la tête au vu de son poids.

\- Mells…

\- La ferme Evans !

\- Mells, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je ne vais pas me mettre à parler avec toi.

\- Je ne te demande pas de parler, je te demander d'arrêter ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Ne me sors pas ton baratin Evans ! Tu fais ça pour t'en sortir !

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. D'après ce qu'elle avait observé depuis trois ou quatre heures, Kevin était sur les nerfs et surtout un gamin apeuré. Cet élément pouvait jouer à son avantage.

\- C'est faux, dit-elle avec douceur. Je vois bien que tu as peur mais tu n'es pas obligé d'aller plus loin. Si tu me laisses partir maintenant, personne n'aura été blessé, on pourra en discuter. Tu as juste besoin d'aide.

\- Arrête ! Il y a eu des blessés !

\- Tu veux parler des élèves agressés ? Tu n'étais pas seul Kevin, tu n'as pas à prendre la faute.

\- Non, c'est trop tard. Je…je ne peux pas reculer maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Potter et les autres sont déjà au courant ! Les professeurs vont le savoir aussi, je vais être renvoyé !

\- Non, tu…

\- Je vais devoir retourner chez les moldus !

Lily se figea.

\- C'est…c'est ça qui te fait peur ? Kevin…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Maintenant tais-toi !

Mais elle secoua la tête, incapable de se retenir.

\- Tu déteste le monde moldu, dit-elle lentement, ça je l'ai compris. C'est pour ça que tu as participé aux agressions ?

\- Evans…gronda-t-il.

\- C'est Rosier qui t'a mis tout ça dans la tête ?

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'influence !

\- Alors pourquoi… ?

\- Parce que les moldus ne comprendront jamais les sorciers. Ils nous méprisent !

\- C'est faux…

\- Vraiment ? Répliqua-t-il. Pourtant ma mère est morte à cause d'un moldu. J'ai entendu des choses aussi, je suis assez doué pour être discret. Tes relations avec ta sœur on en parle ? Et celles de Cassidy avec son beau-père hein ?

Soudain, Lily eut la gorge sèche et déglutit. Il commença à s'agiter, faisant des allers-retours sur la plateforme de la tour.

\- Comment… ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'écoute les rumeurs. Ce ne sont pas des secrets d'états, il suffit de savoir demander aux bonnes personnes. Les sœurs Zabini sont une source incroyable d'information et Tessie Ryan est ravie de partager les ragots.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elles sont aussi dans votre groupe ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je ne dirais rien Evans.

\- Kevin… les Aurors sont dans le château, tu ne peux pas…

\- Je ferais ce que je veux !

\- Tu te berces d'illusion. Rosier ne viendra pas à ton secours, il te dénoncera à la première occasion, cria-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi !

Kevin braqua sa baguette dans sa direction et elle se tassa sur elle-même, la respiration haletante. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Si elle avait été paralysée de terreur pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, c'était tout le contraire aujourd'hui. Son corps était saturé d'adrénaline et elle se sentait presque fébrile tellement chacun de ses muscles étaient crispés.

Elle suivit Kevin du regard tandis qu'il allait s'appuyer sur la rambarde, les mains crispés sur la barre de sécurité. Il avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs. Lily avait vite compris que rien de tout ça n'avait été préparé, c'était trop chaotique, et que son camarade avait juste paniqué en entendant James dire au petit déjeuner de ce matin qu'il attraperait le traître bientôt grâce à ses indices.

Alors que Kevin était toujours occupé à essayer de recouvrer son calme, elle se décala doucement vers la droite. En constatant qu'il ne paraissait pas l'avoir vu, le souffle de Lily se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion. Bien que le jeune homme lui fasse de la peine et qu'elle savait qu'il était juste effrayé, elle ne comptait pas rester plus longtemps à jouer les psychologues.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Evans ?!

Brusquement, Lily se jeta en avant. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la chose la plus proche d'elle, à savoir son encrier. Sans réfléchir, elle le lui jeta au visage.

Elle n'attendit pas de voir si son tir avait atteint sa cible mais au vu du cri que poussa Kevin elle avait dû réussir. Alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers de la tour, elle se promit intérieurement de remercier Alexia pour lui avoir appris à tirer avec un souaffle quand elles s'étaient entraînées pour les essais de Quidditch de la brune en troisième année.

\- Evans ! Hurla-t-il. Reviens ici !

Lily manqua de louper plusieurs marches à cause de ses jambes tremblantes et elle accéléra malgré tout en entendant les bruits de pas dans son dos qui se rapprochaient. Sans sa baguette, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire face à lui. Même s'il était en cinquième année, et donc qu'il avait un an de moins, il faisait bien une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. De plus, avec sa carrure de batteur, elle ne voulait absolument pas avoir à l'affronter.

\- Evans !

Lily poussa la porte du bas de la tour de toutes ses forces, le battant allant frapper le mur avec fracas. Une brève vague de soulagement l'inonda quand elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs familiers du château mais cela fut de courte durée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle sentit la présence de Kevin toujours derrière elle. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour la rattraper. La peur lui tordait le ventre et Lily se demanda une seconde si elle n'allait pas s'écrouler sauf que sa foulée redoubla. Courir. Courir le plus vite possible. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser.

Soudain, elle tourna à l'angle et manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Un cri lui échappa.

\- Evans ?

\- Potter !

De toute sa vie, jamais Lily n'avait été aussi heureuse de voir James Potter !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'étais venu accomplir un sauvetage héroïque !

\- Désolé, je me sauve toute seule, rétorqua-t-elle.

James la dévisagea, surpris, puis il la serra contre lui sans prévenir.

\- Bon sang, j'ai cru…j'ai cru…

\- Je viens bien, je vais bien, assura Lily, la voix étouffée par son pull. Kevin Mells ! C'est Kevin Mells ! Il…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car à ce moment-là, il y eut un grand bruit à quelques mètres d'eux. Lily sursauta. Une seconde après, une jeune femme tourna dans le couloir. Elle se figea en les voyant.

\- Gemma ! S'exclama James. Qu'est-ce que…

\- On vient d'avoir Mells. Il était juste en bas de la tour d'Astronomie quand on a débarqué, il n'a eu aucune chance. C'est toi Lily Evans ?

\- Oui…

\- Viens avec moi. Tu es blessée ?

Lily secoua la tête, toujours fermement accroché à James. Elle s'en rendit compte mais ne se dégagea pas de peur de s'effondrer si elle bougeait. Tout allait trop vite, tout s'enchaînait trop vite. Il parut s'en apercevoir.

\- Je reste avec toi, Evans, chuchota-t-il. Je te le promets.


	39. chapitre 38: Le dénouement après la bata

Chapitre XXXVIII : Le dénouement après la bataille

Lily gigota sur sa chaise inconfortable, fatiguée. Ça allait faire plus de deux heures qu'elle parlait avec les Aurors, faisant un récit détaillé de son enlèvement. Maugrey lui avait fait répéter les faits une bonne dizaine de fois et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que désormais, par les temps qui courent, il fallait qu'elle applique une « vigilance constante » lors de tous ses déplacements, ce qui avait fait rouler des yeux à Gemma Ackerley. La sœur du présentateur avait une présence rassurante dans ce chaos ambiant.

Comme promis, James était resté avec elle tout le long. Il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'être dans la salle quand Maugrey lui avait fait subir son interrogatoire mais il avait patienté dans le couloir, implacable. Quand elle était enfin sortie, il l'avait accompagné au bureau de Dumbledore et était actuellement assis à côté d'elle, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre à observer le terrain de Quidditch en contre-bas.

Lily resserra sa prise sur la couverture enveloppée autour de ses épaules, grelottante. La sensation de froid ne la quittait plus depuis la tour d'Astronomie.

\- Tu vas bien ? Chuchota James.

\- Hum ? Ouais…

\- Evans…

Il ne continua pas car la porte s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter. Ils étaient tous les deux sur les nerfs au moindre bruit. Cependant, ce n'était que Dumbledore qui revenait avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et un sourire aimable. Il vint s'assoir derrière son bureau.

\- Désolé pour cette attente, je devais régler quelques affaire urgentes avec les Aurors.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Lily avec politesse.

\- Buvez, miss Evans. Ça vous fera du bien.

\- Je ne…

\- Allez-y, le chocolat a des vertus apaisantes incroyables. Je pense que Mr Lupin pourra vous le confirmer.

James sourit. Il avait toujours trouvé sidérant le nombre de tablette de chocolat noisette que Remus pouvait engloutir après les pleines lunes.

Avec un semblant de sourire, Lily se saisit donc d'une tasse, les mains tremblantes. Elle enroula ses doigts autour et se détendit imperceptiblement grâce à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre depuis tout à l'heure, entre les questions des Aurors, les regards inquiets de James, les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui chuchotaient aux murs… Pourtant, Dumbledore avait une présence apaisante.

\- Je me doute bien que vous êtes extrêmement fatigué, miss Evans, mais j'aurais encore quelques questions à vous poser.

\- J'ai déjà tout dit aux Aurors, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais bien et si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferais, croyez-moi.

Lily hocha la tête.

\- A vrai dire, ça ne sera pas long. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me reste à éclaircir dans cette histoire : pourquoi vous miss Evans ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez dit lors de votre témoignage que monsieur Mells avait pris peur en entendant monsieur Potter dire qu'il était proche de retrouver l'élève de Gryffondor impliqué dans les attaques, pourtant c'est vous qu'il a enlevé et à qui il a posé des questions alors que, si j'ai bien compris, vous n'étiez pas au courant de cette affaire…

James se crispa. Il s'était douté que Kevin l'avait entendu au petit déjeuner et il culpabilisait. S'il avait été plus prudent, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé à Lily. Malgré tout, le directeur soulevait un point important. Alors qu'il attendait la jeune fille dans le couloir pendant son interrogatoire avec Maugrey, il s'était posé également la question. Ça aurait été plus logique que Kevin s'en prenne directement à lui ou aux Maraudeurs.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua lentement Lily, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler de sa matinée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie dans les moindres détails. Il…il était juste effrayé, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Je pense qu'il a cru que Potter m'avait révélé ce qu'il avait découvert puisqu'il en avait parlé à tout le monde au petit déjeuner. En plus, Black et les autres blessés venaient de revenir, peut-être qu'il s'est dit que l'un d'entre eux l'avait vu à Pré-au-Lard avec les mangemorts pendant l'attaque. Quand il est venu me parler avant les cours, il voulait juste des informations et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris. A partir de là, il ne pouvait pas me laisser repartir. Le fait que je sois née-moldu a dû jouer aussi…

\- Je vois, murmura Dumbledore.

Il avait les mains croisées sous son menton, l'air concentré. Lily se doutait qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer mais elle ne chercha pas à demander. A vrai dire, elle avait l'impression d'être déconnectée des évènements depuis ce matin. Le directeur parut s'en apercevoir car il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, miss Evans. Allez donc retrouver vos amis.

Lily se leva aussitôt de sa chaise au cas où quelqu'un aurait encore la bonne idée de lui poser plus de question. Immédiatement, James l'imita et ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Dumbledore. Ils restèrent une seconde devant la porte close, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à réaliser qu'ils pouvaient enfin retourner à la salle commune.

\- On y va ?

\- Je…oui…

Lily tenta de se reconnecter un peu à la réalité. Elle devait avoir l'air idiote depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, James ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'ouvrir la voie en silence. Le voir si silencieux, si calme, la perturba presque plus que les souvenirs qui lui tournaient dans la tête de sa mésaventure avec Kevin. Alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés en essayant d'occulter les chuchotements des tableaux sur leur passage, elle se sentit soudain obligé de dire quelque chose.

\- T'avais raison…

James haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette entrée en matière pour le moins inédite.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De Maugrey. Il fait vraiment peur, surtout quand tu te retrouves seule avec lui dans une pièce.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Sirius se moque de moi depuis des années mais imagine le rencontrer à huit ans, y'a de quoi être traumatisé !

Voilà, la tendance à exagéré de James semblait être de retour. Lily sourit.

\- Je te l'accorde, dit-elle.

\- Evans…

\- Ouais ?

Il se tourna vers elle complètement.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé ? Répéta-t-elle. De quoi ?

\- De tout ça, répondit James comme si c'était évident. L'histoire avec Kevin…

\- Mais…

\- Les autres m'avaient dit de laisser les professeurs faire leur boulot mais j'ai quand même voulu mener mon enquête…c'était idiot, tu as failli être blessée à cause de ça et…

\- Potter ! Coupa Lily.

Il leva les yeux, perplexe.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, assura-t-elle.

\- Tu dis ça pour ne pas que je me sente coupable…

\- Parce que je le pense, Potter. Kevin était juste effrayé, il aurait forcément craqué à un moment sous la pression.

\- Mais à cause de moi c'est toi qui a été…

\- Ce n'est pas…je veux dire…je préfère que ça soit moi plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis je vais bien, promis.

James la regarda un instant, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête.

\- Lily Evans, toujours courageuse et optimiste hein ? Déclara-t-il avec fierté.

\- J'essaye, répondit-elle, les joues rouges.

Il parut aller un peu mieux alors qu'ils reprirent leur route vers la tour de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame hoqueta en les voyant arriver et s'empressa de leur demander si tout allait bien, même si Lily se doutait que c'était plus pour pouvoir avoir des ragots à raconter que par véritable inquiétude.

En tout cas, dès que la porte du passage se referma dans leur dos, ils eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce avant que tous les autres ne leurs tombent dessus.

Lily eut l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon, passant de personne en personne sans vraiment comprendre. On lui demandait comment elle se sentait, ce qui s'était passé, où est-ce qu'était Kevin ? Elle perdu James de vue au bout d'un moment puis brusquement elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras pour la sortir de la foule. Elle trébucha sur ses pieds avant que James ne la tire derrière lui pour échapper à leurs camardes.

\- Merlin…

\- Je t'avais dit que je serais ton chevalier servant un jour !

\- Potter, souffla-t-elle, les yeux au ciel.

Il rit.

\- Pardon, c'était plus fort que moi. Les filles t'attendent là-haut, vas-y.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais retrouver les Maraudeurs, ils doivent s'inquiéter. Je suis un peu parti précipitamment.

Lily baissa la tête.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Pour être venu pour moi je veux dire.

\- Ah Evans ! Je viendrais toujours pour toi.

C'était le genre de phrase idiote qu'il lui sortait tout le temps et pour lesquelles elle avait l'habitude de lui répliquer « la ferme, Potter » automatiquement mais juste pour cette fois elle laissa passer sans savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Alexia tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas détourner le regard ni de rougir quand Sirius arriva au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donné mais elle échoua lamentablement. Lui, évidemment, avait l'air tout à fait serein, les mains dans les poches et une mèche de cheveux noirs lui barrait le visage avec grâce. Malgré tout, Alexia le connaissait trop bien. Il avait les épaules tendues ainsi qu'une moue contrariée aux lèvres, comme toujours quand il était anxieux. Elle savait que ça lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort pour venir lui parler, lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, et qu'elle ne le méritait probablement pas mais elle n'allait pas laisser tomber. Elle était déterminée à réparer les choses entre eux.

Il arriva finalement à sa hauteur.

\- Hé, souffla-t-elle. Merci d'être venu.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Non mais comme tu avais disparu ce matin…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Avec la disparition de Lily, elle n'avait même plus repensé à la volatilisation de Sirius dans la matinée. A vrai dire, elle avait juste eu le temps de s'assurer que la rousse allait bien et de lui faire promettre de tout lui raconter plus tard avant de partir en courant du dortoir pour venir ici.

\- Ouais, désolé, dit-il. J'avais…un truc à faire.

Alexia n'insista pas. Il lui avouerait quand ils auraient parlé, quand tous les non-dits entre eux seraient résolus.

\- Comment va James ?

\- Bien, il est revenu tout à l'heure. Apparemment, les Aurors ont prévu de garder Kevin encore un moment. Et Evans ?

\- Elle avait l'air secoué mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il se sentait juste épuisé après cette journée complètement dingue et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, histoire de s'assoir un peu. Alexia l'imita, épaule contre épaule. Elle se mordit la lèvres, incertaine de la façon dont commencer cette conversation. C'était étrange puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis plusieurs semaines mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, son esprit tournait à deux à l'heure.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui reprit d'une voix neutre.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Explique. Je t'écoute…

Alexia détourna les yeux, le cœur battant. C'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

\- Le début ? Suggéra-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Ouais… Hum…J'avais treize ans quand on a diagnostiqué la maladie…

\- Quelle maladie ? Coupa Sirius, la voix tremblante.

Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête pour voir son expression mais elle le vit serrer les poings.

\- Un nom étrange que j'arrive à peine à prononcer, répondit-elle honnêtement. C'est d'origine sorcière et peu de personne en souffre, elle est très rare, surtout chez les enfants ou les adolescents. Elle affecte les poumons principalement. Je…J'ai dû arrêter le Quidditch parce que je ne peux pas pratiquer d'activité physique. J'ai aussi des maux de têtes et des crises de fatigue, même si les fioles de potion que je prends aident contre ça.

\- Tu veux dire que la grippe que tu as eue il y a plusieurs mois…

\- Ce n'était pas la grippe non. Je me suis évanoui à cause d'une crise. La première fois que ça m'est arrivé, c'était pendant les vacances de noël de notre troisième année. Ma mère m'a emmené à l'hôpital mais les moldus n'ont rien trouvé donc on a été à St-Mangouste. Après plusieurs consultations et une batterie de test, on m'a annoncé que je souffrais d'une maladie incurable. Elle ne peut pas se soigner, seulement être ralentie. Les fioles de potions limitent les effets. Ça s'est dégradé depuis quelques mois…

Sirius soupira, sa tête retombant en arrière contre le mur. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux même après avoir appris toutes ses informations. La simple vision d'Alexia allongée sur un lit d'hôpital lui donnait la nausée.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Princesse…

L'entendre utiliser son surnom lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et elle se résolut à se tourner vers lui pour lui faire face.

\- Je…je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais je suis vraiment désolé. Dorcas m'a fait comprendre que…qu'aucun de vous ne méritait ça, de découvrir la vérité de cette façon. J'ai été horrible avec Remus…

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'impliquer là-dedans ?

\- Il voulait tout te dire et j'ai paniqué ! S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je…je n'aurais jamais parlé à Anaïs de sa lycanthropie, je le jure !

Sirius garda le silence un instant. Il savait qu'elle était sincère et même si ça ne suffisait pas, c'était déjà un début. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Parfois, il oubliait à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus et combien elle était belle, même alors qu'elle venait de pleurer.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Rien…dit-il lentement. Rien.

\- D'accord… Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore savoir ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Pour toi ?

Alexia eu un sourire désabusé.

\- Je ne peux pas en être sûre mais je dois passer des examens bientôt et pour l'instant les fioles font effet. Donc oui, ça ira.

\- Bien…Parce que je ne compte pas te perdre maintenant.

Il fallut une seconde à Alexia pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et elle resta figée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Je ne dis pas que tu es totalement pardonné, tu as intérêt à aller voir Remus aussi, mais on a assez perdu de temps tous les deux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Quoi, tu voulais que je te dise le contraire ?

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle immédiatement.

Sirius sourit, amusé, tandis qu'elle rougissait. Sans autre forme de procès, il ouvrit ses bras en signe d'invitation et elle se blottit contre lui sans attendre. Merlin ça lui avait manqué ! Elle pressa son corps un peu plus contre lui, ses émotions nouant son ventre. Elle n'avait plus envie de bouger à vrai dire, tellement elle se sentait bien, surtout quand il resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Presque inconsciemment, elle chercha sa main et il entremêla leurs doigts ensemble. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Donc on se jure de se dire la vérité maintenant ?

\- Oui, promis, dit-elle, la voix étouffée contre son torse.

\- Bien

Alexia releva la tête et sourit, les yeux brillants.

\- Justement…autant commencer tout de suite. Tu te souviens de ton balai préféré en troisième année ?

Il fronça les sourcils, pas certain de savoir où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

\- Evidemment, je l'adorais !

\- Bah…il se pourrait que ça ne soit pas vraiment le saule cogneur qui l'ai cassé…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste l'essayer et j'ai perdu le contrôle…

Sirius secoua la tête, consterné, puis l'attira contre lui à nouveau.

\- Heureusement que je t'aime, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Cette fois, Alexia se figea véritablement et son souffle se bloqua. Lui-même parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire car elle le sentit se tendre. La gorge sèche, elle sentit son ventre se serrer encore plus. En fait, une myriade d'émotions tourbillonnait en elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Sirius relâcha sa respiration, sans même s'être aperçu qu'il l'avait retenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde.

Ils restèrent juste comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et assis par terre, pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, Alexia reprit, sa curiosité revenant au galop maintenant que la situation s'était arrangée entre eux.

\- Sirius ? Où est-ce que tu étais ce matin ?

\- Ce matin ?

\- Ouais… On était tous occupé à chercher Lily et tu avais l'air contrarié quand je suis venue toquer à votre porte.

\- Hum…

Son manque de réponse lui fit lever les yeux.

\- Sirius…

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste…juste une dispute avec mon frère.

Dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça était un euphémisme.

\- Tu as été parlé avec ton frère ? Répéta-t-elle, surprise.

Sirius hocha la tête. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à lui raconter, les souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« Sirius chuchota à James qu'il devait aller faire quelque chose puis tourna les talons sans attendre la réponse. Il ne prêta pas attention à Alexia qui le suivait des yeux et franchit la porte de Grande Salle au plus vite. Une fois dans le hall, il s'arrêta dans une alcôve pour regarder la carte du Maraudeur. La plupart des élèves étaient actuellement en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, il repéra aussi Dorcas et Lucinda qui se baladaient dans le parc, visiblement très proches, mais il eut besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour trouver son frère qui était encore près des cachots. La ponctualité n'avait jamais été le fort de Regulus après tout et il se souvenait que leur père criait souvent quand son fils cadet arrivait en retard pour le dîner.

Chassant les souvenirs de Square Grimmaurd, Sirius s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit d'infirmerie pour savoir s'il devait aller parler à son frère et le confronter sur sa présence avec Rosier durant l'attaque. Il avait beau avoir martelé qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les Black, il ne pouvait pas juste ignorer que Regulus risquait de s'engager chez les mangemorts.

A mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir, il commença à stresser. Il n'avait plus adresser la parole à son frère depuis sa fugue et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait pas dit aux autres ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, même pas à James, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

Soudain, il vit une silhouette un peu plus loin.

\- Regulus ! Appela-t-il sans réfléchir.

Son frère se retourna et il ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise derrière son habituelle expression froide. Evidemment, son masque se remit en place une seconde plus tard mais quand même.

\- Sirius… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je devais te voir.

\- Oh quel changement, je pensais que m'ignorer était ton activité préférée.

\- Ne commence pas, dit Sirius, agacé.

\- Toi ne commence pas, répliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler de tes fréquentations.

Cela eu le mérite de faire rire Regulus, bien que ce dernier fût clairement ironique.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'en soucie ?

\- Depuis que tu fréquentes Rosier et des mangemorts !

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores…

Sirius s'avança et serra les poings. Si son petit frère voulait jouer à ce jeu, il allait vite se rendre compte que lui aussi avait des années d'expérience concernant le fait de cacher des choses.

\- J'en sais assez pour t'avoir vu en plein milieu de la rue avec Rosier en train de terroriser un village !

\- Je n'ai rien fait, nia-t-il.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, Reg' !

Regulus se demanda combien de fois il allait avoir cette conversation. Entre Livia, Marlène et Sirius, il avait envie de tous les envoyer balader. C'était sa vie, non ? Pourquoi personne ne voyait le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules ? On ne pouvait pas dire non éternellement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout quand celui-ci s'intéressait de près à votre famille. Il ne prétendait pas être contre tous ses idéaux, comme Marlène, ni condamner l'usage de la violence, comme Livia, mais il se laissait plus porter par le cours des évènements qu'autre chose. Certains diraient que c'était de la facilité, lui y voyait plus de l'intelligence. Ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre l'inéluctable.

\- Crois ce que tu veux Sirius, mais laisse-moi tranquille. On s'en portera mieux tous les deux.

Il ramassa son sac et amorça un geste pour s'éloigner, seulement son frère le saisit par le bras. Quand sa manche remonta, il vit clairement un éclair de soulagement passer sur son visage en constatant qu'il ne portait pas la marque…

\- Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta vie sans rien faire, dit Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-il avec hargne. Ça n'a pas paru te déranger quand tu es parti !

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?

\- Rien…

\- Non, vas-y je t'écoute !

Regulus serra la mâchoire.

\- Je trouve ton accès d'inquiétude assez hypocrite c'est tout…

\- Ne te place pas en victime ! Personne ne t'a forcé à rejoindre Rosier !

\- Et comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu n'es plus à la maison et tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux quand tu me croises dans un couloir !

\- Je t'ai proposé de venir ce soir-là, souffla Sirius. Tu aurais pu me suivre.

Regulus écarta les bras tellement il trouva la réponse absurde.

\- Pour aller où Sirius ? Chez James Potter ?

\- Oui !

\- Oh je vois ça d'ici, railla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi alors ?

\- Que tu sois mon frère ! Que tu ne tournes pas vers le grand Potter en m'oubliant au passage !

Les yeux de Sirius lancèrent des éclairs.

\- James est mon frère, plus que tu ne le seras jamais !

La phrase claqua plus forte que les autres, les mots semblant rebondir contre les murs comme un écho infini. Les deux frères se figèrent face à face, la respiration haletante, puis Regulus recula d'un pas.

\- Je crois que tu as tout dit, Sirius.

\- Mais…

\- Pour quelqu'un qui prétend se soucier encore de moi tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, ajouta-t-il cyniquement. Mais après tout, c'est toi le meilleur entre nous deux, pas vrai ?

\- Reg'…

\- Remballe tes leçons de moral de Gryffondor et va te regarder dans un miroir. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour devenir l'héritier que tu n'as pas su être par lâcheté.

Sirius garda le silence tandis que son frère s'éloignait, sa cape battant derrière lui dans un mouvement sinistre. Il aurait pu le rattraper, le forcer à l'écouter, lui assener une multitude d'argument… Pourtant, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Si Regulus pouvait être détourner de la pente sur laquelle il s'était engagé, ce n'était certainement pas par lui. Ils avaient trop de rancœur entre eux et Sirius n'était pas prêt à faire marche arrière pour revenir vers sa famille, pas après s'être enfin échappé de l'enfer.

Finalement, il se remit en marche et retourna au dortoir. Il n'était pas d'humeur à aller en cours ».

Alexia se contenta de le fixer, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'immiscer dans la relation conflictuelle qu'entretenait Sirius avec son frère, elle laissait ça à James. Cependant, si Sirius lui racontait cette dispute c'est qu'il avait assez confiance en elle sur ce sujet et elle en ressentit une certaine fierté.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Honnêtement ? Oui je pense… Je ne peux plus aider Regulus, plus maintenant.

\- Il s'en rendra compte un jour, tu sais, dit-elle avec douceur. Il t'aime malgré tout…

Sirius haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas continuer à en parler. Sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille, il se remit debout et elle suivit le mouvement sans protester. L'heure tournait et ils devaient retourner à la salle commune, James et Lily avaient besoin d'eux ce soir après leur aventure éprouvante de la journée.

Cependant, il avait envie de faire quelque chose depuis la seconde où ils s'étaient réconciliés.

\- Sirius tu viens… ?

Alexia ferma les yeux instantanément en sentant les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes. C'était un baiser lent, un baiser doux, un baiser de retrouvaille et elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être à la sensation familière. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer et elle éclata de rire quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Merlin ce que ça m'avait manqué ! Dit-elle, heureuse.

\- Moi aussi…


	40. Epilogue

**Et voilà c'est la fin, merci à tous pour vos review!**

Epilogue 

Le dernier mois de cours eu une ambiance particulière au château. Tout d'abord, Gryffondor avait remporté la finale de Quidditch, ce qui faisait que James avait l'air de flotter sur un nuage depuis des semaines. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour arrêter de trimballer la coupe avec lui partout où il allait et le professeur McGonagall avait même menacé de la confisquer jusqu'aux vacances.

Ensuite ils avaient tous eu l'immense plaisir de revoir Portman pour l'examen final du permis de transplanage. Le plus gros défi avait surtout été de ne pas être déconcentré par les « un peu de nerf les mioches ! » mais dans l'ensemble tout c'était bien passé. Lily était ressorti de la salle, persuadée d'avoir tout loupé, et elle n'avait été finalement rassuré qu'en voyant les résultats, deux semaines plus tard. Tout le monde avait réussi.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ. Poudlard était sur le pied de guerre et on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans trébucher sur une valise qui traînait en plein milieu du couloir. Dans le dortoir des filles, Alexia avait sortie tous ses vêtements de son placard pour les étaler partout et Lily avait cru que jamais elle n'arriverait à tout ranger. Elle-même s'était mieux organisée, comme d'habitude, même si elle mit plusieurs heures à rassembler tous ses livres.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se dépêcher ? Lança Dorcas depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Les calèches ne vont pas attendre indéfiniment !

\- Deux secondes, répondit Marlène. Je ne trouve pas Chamallow…

\- Bah alors laisse-le ici pour l'été, avec un peu de chance il sera mort quand on reviendra en septembre.

\- Dorcas !

Lily se redressa de derrière son lit, sa chaussette disparue désormais retrouvée, et fit les gros yeux à la brune.

\- Très bien, désolé… Mais je suis sérieuse, il faut y aller. Le train part à 11h !

\- Et il est quelle heure ?

\- 10h25.

Cette fois Lily bondit sur ses pieds comme si elle avait été montée sur ressort.

\- Quoi ?! Mais on est en retard !

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute parfois ? Bougonna Dorcas dans le vide.

Une fois que les filles eurent réussi à mettre Chamallow dans son panier -après une lutte acharnée qui leur laissa quelques griffures- elles descendirent toutes dans le hall au pas de course. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas les seules à être en retard car au même moment les Maraudeurs débarquèrent, Remus en tête. Le préfet avait l'air exaspéré et se planta devant Lily, essoufflé.

\- Dis-leur toi !

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Qu'ils doivent mettre un réveil les jours où on a un train à prendre ! S'exclama-t-il tandis que ses amis grimacèrent dans son dos. Ça va faire 6 ans que j'essaye mais apparemment ils ne comprennent pas donc peut-être que si ça vient de toi, ça marchera !

\- Remus, j'essaye de faire de Potter quelqu'un de responsable depuis autant de temps que toi, répondit Lily avec fatalité. Sans succès.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Si on voulait son avis, tout cela était un peu exagéré.

\- Sirius, appela Alexia, tu peux m'aider avec ma valise ?

\- Ah non ! C'est mon jour de garde, il va m'aider avec _ma_ valise.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est mon jour de garde.

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Sinon, j'ai aussi ma propre valise à porter, répliqua Sirius, alors débrouillez-vous.

\- Mais…

\- La ferme ! Tous ! On est en retard, alors vous prenez vos bagages, vos chouettes, vos chats, vos balais, votre cerveau pour ceux qui en ont et on y va !

Tout le monde se figea et se tourna vers Dorcas qui tapait du pied, impatiente. Sans protester d'avantage, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et se dirigèrent vers les calèches avec les derniers retardataires. Ils retrouvèrent Frank et Alice qui les attendait puis montèrent tous.

Lily se fit la remarque que pour la première fois, elle aurait fait le voyage avec les Maraudeurs aussi bien à l'allée qu'au retour. Comme en début d'année, Potter avait trouvé le moyen de s'assoir à côté d'elle et elle se demanda s'il ne payait pas tous leurs amis pour y parvenir. Cependant, contrairement à septembre, elle trouva sa présence moins dérangeante. Pas agréable, mais supportable. De toute façon, après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle quand elle s'était faites agressé le mois dernier, elle lui devait bien ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le professeur McGonagall leur décocha un regard noir en les voyant.

\- Vous avez vu l'heure ?

\- Désolé professeur, s'excusa Remus. On a eu un problème…de réveil.

\- En vérité on voulait juste ne pas vous quitter, dit James.

\- C'est vrai ! La simple perspective de na pas vous voir pendant deux mois me fend le cœur, professeur, ajouta Sirius.

McGonagall ne rit pas.

\- Potter, Black, faites-moi plaisir, quand vous aurez des enfants placez-les dans une autre école. Loin. Au Mexique de préférence. Je ne supporterais pas une autre génération.

\- C'est votre façon de nous dire de façon détournée que vous nous adorez ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna sèchement mais Lily était sûre d'avoir vu une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, ils montèrent dans le train pile au moment où le coup de sifflet retentit. Ils durent traverser plus de la moitié du train avant de trouver un compartiment seulement occupé par Amelia Bones, la préfète-en-chef. Elle leur laissa la place de bonne grâce, disant qu'elle préférait aller retrouver d'autres septième année plutôt que de voir le sourire fier de James pendant tout le voyage. Visiblement sa défaite au Quidditch lui restait au travers de la gorge.

Lily s'installa près de la fenêtre et sourit en voyant Alexia poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius en face d'elle. Elle avait été plus que soulagé quand ces deux-là s'étaient réconciliés, il faut dire qu'ils avaient pris leur temps.

\- Alors ? Dit Frank. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire cet été ?

\- Dormir, manger, m'amuser, dormir, répondit Alice.

\- Et réviser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Commence pas, miss préfète !

\- Les Aspics sont l'année prochaine…

\- L'année prochaine, pas cet été, répliqua Alexia.

\- Quand vous raterez tous votre vie et que Remus et moi on sera milliardaire, ne venez pas vous plaindre !

Remus sourit et les deux préfets se tapèrent dans les mains, complices.

\- Personnellement, je pars à Glasgow, dit Peter.

\- A Glasgow ? Répéta Marlène. Ne te vexe pas, mais ça ne fait pas rêver comme vacances…

\- C'est chez ma grand-mère…

\- Quelle femme horrible…

\- James ! Tu n'avais qu'à te coiffer et elle ne t'aurait pas donné des coups de balais.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir anticipé, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Lily regarda la tignasse de James. Ses cheveux avaient poussé pendant l'année et étaient plus en épis que jamais. Pourtant, la vision d'un James coiffé lui fit bizarre. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand le jeune homme reprit la parole, racontant ce qu'il avait prévu pour ses vacances.

\- On va partir en France et en Espagne en août je crois. Une idée de ma mère.

\- On ?

\- Sirius, moi et mes parents.

Sirius leva les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne croyais quand même qu'on allait te laisser seul à la maison ? On n'est pas si inconscient que ça, tu serais capable de brûler la maison !

\- C'est l'aimant à catastrophe qui dit ça ? Lança Dorcas.

\- Très drôle Meadows. Et toi, où est-ce que tu pars ?

\- Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si ma sœur et moi on est prévue dans le programme de nos parents…

\- Tu vas pouvoir voir Lucinda, non ? Dit Alice.

\- Ouais, je pense. Ma sœur a promis de ne rien dire pour l'instant mais de toute façon je doute que mes parents remarquent quoique ce soit. Oh et il faudra qu'on se voie entre nous aussi ! Une sortie tous ensemble.

Les autres approuvèrent. Une fois de plus, Lily nota que la situation avait bien changé depuis l'année dernière. Jamais ils n'auraient tous fait des plans pour se voir l'été, ni n'auraient partagé un compartiment comme maintenant. Elle aurait sûrement mis une gifle à Potter au bout de dix minutes aussi.

Ils furent interrompus brièvement par le chariot de friandises et une heure plus tard, autour de paquet de chocogrenouilles vides, Peter brandit soudain un petit carnet rouge à la reliure abîmée. Aussitôt, les garçons se redressèrent.

\- Il est temps de voir le classement final !

\- Quel classement ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Ils jouent au bavboule depuis leur première année, expliqua Frank. C'est leur rituel.

\- Et ils établissent un classement chaque fin d'année, renchérit Alexia. Remus gagne depuis deux ans maintenant.

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Cela est sur le point de changer !

\- Quoi ?

\- Désolé Lunard mais tu t'es fait dépasser. Sirius gagne de 10 points ! Je passe troisième et James est dernier pour la première fois.

\- Pardon ? C'est impossible !

\- Tu oublis la soirée des vacances de noël où tu as insisté pour qu'on joue alors que tu avais bu ? J'ai gagné au moins quinze parties face à toi et tu n'as pas réussi rattraper ton retard.

James soupira tandis que Sirius poussa un cri de victoire. Remus, quant à lui, arracha le carnet des mains de Peter pour refaire les calculs lui-même, ce qui fit rire les autres. Avec tout ça, ils ne remarquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres que quand le train commença à ralentir en s'engageant dans la gare.

Le quai était bondé, comme chaque année, et une foule de parents s'amassaient près des portes pour tenter de récupérer leurs enfants. Lily dû jouer des coudes, manquant plusieurs fois de s'étaler par terre. C'était Dorcas qui avait pris son sac à dos en descendant pour l'aider mais elle perdu les autres de vue au bout de quelques secondes. Elle décida de s'extirper d'abord de la foule puis de chercher ses amis après. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et ses cheveux roux lui collaient aux tempes et dans le cou, ce qui était assez désagréable.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait près d'une des arcs de pierre, elle entendit soudain son prénom au-dessus du bruit ambiant.

\- Lily ! Par ici !

Elle se retourna. A quelques mètres se trouvait son père qui agitait les bras dans sa direction. Mr Evans portait comme d'habitude une chemise impeccable mais c'était bien la seule chose qui faisait sérieuse sur lui. Ses vieilles lunettes avaient une branche tordue, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et Lily était sûre qu'il avait mis une paire de chaussette dépareillée, comme ça lui arrivait souvent. Elle ressentit une montée d'affection pour son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis les vacances de noël et se précipita vers lui. Immédiatement, il lui ouvrit les bras, l'engloutissant dans une étreinte.

\- Salut ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais…Tu m'as manqué. Où est maman ?

\- Avec Pétunia dans la voiture, elles attendent là-bas parce qu'il y a trop de monde.

Lily hocha la tête. Ça l'étonnait déjà que sa sœur ait fait le déplacement.

\- Tu veux de l'eau ? Tu as l'air fatigué…

\- Je veux bien, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud et ça a été un peu la course ce matin.

Son père sourit avec bienveillance et fouilla dans sa sacoche pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu n'avais que ça comme valise ?

\- Non, j'ai aussi mon sac à dos mais c'est Dorcas qui l'a… Il faut que j'aille la chercher.

\- Evans !

Lily fit volte-face pour voir Potter débarquer, son sac justement à la main.

\- Comment… ?

\- Dorcas m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Elle se saisit de son sac à dos tandis que Potter se tournait vers son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle vit venir les problèmes immédiatement.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes un ami de Lily ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit-elle.

\- Complètement, répondit-il en même temps.

Mr Evans haussa un sourcil, amusé, et Lily s'empressa de cacher la rougeur de ses joues en buvant.

\- Je suis le père de Lily, Chris. Et vous ?

James passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Son futur mari.

Lily s'étrangla et manqua de recracher la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait juste de prendre, piquant un fard. Oh elle allait le tuer ! Pourtant, il ne semblait absolument pas perturbé, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une vérité universelle dont il ne doutait pas le moins du monde. Mr Evans éclata de rire.

\- Vous avez de l'ambition, jeune homme.

\- Elle le mérite amplement.

\- Oh je sais, dit-il en regardant sa fille avec fierté et admiration.

Lily ne savait juste plus où se mettre. Soupirant, elle se dégagea du bras de Potter, attrapa son sac et sa valise, puis se tenta de calmer ses nerfs.

\- Papa, tu veux bien prendre mes bagages ? Je te rejoins à la voiture…

\- Pas de problème, chérie.

Dès que son père fut hors de vue, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris par Merlin ?

\- Je ne faisais que dire la vérité…

\- Ah Potter !

\- Allez, avoue que ça va mieux entre nous !

Lily plissa les yeux à la mention d'un « nous ».

\- Que ça soit clair, je refuse toujours de sortir avec toi et je ne dis pas que tu es la personne la plus sympa dans ma vie mais…

\- Tu me brises le cœur Evans, intervint-il.

\- …mais tu n'es peut-être pas tout à fait le Potter exaspérant que je pensais.

\- Je crois que c'est la chose qui se rapproche le plus d'un compliment que tu ne m'aies jamais dite !

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste désormais familier, sautillant presque sur place, et elle rit. Puis sur un coup de tête, elle le sera dans ses bras une seconde avant de s'éloigner, amusée par son air stupéfait.

\- On se voit cet été, Potter !

James resta planté là comme un idiot. Lily Evans venait de lui faire un câlin, il n'avait pas rêvé. En plus, il venait de rencontrer son père, ce qui était après tout la première étape qu'une relation, non ? Oh oui, les choses commençaient vraiment à avancer.

Quand il rejoignit ses propres parents et Sirius, il avait toujours un sourire imbécile sur son visage, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaire. Sirius venait de dire au revoir à Alexia et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait étrange de la quitter pour plusieurs semaines. Il lui avait fait promettre de l'informer si quoique ce soit lui arrivait concernant sa santé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Un peu plus loin, il repéra sa mère et son père qui étaient venu chercher Regulus. Les Black l'ignorèrent superbement quand ils passèrent devant eux et il sentit son corps se crisper à leur simple présence. James lui posa une main sur l'épaule en guise de soutien.

Enfin, ils traversèrent un par un la barrière pour les ramener dans le monde moldu, loin de Poudlard, laissant le monde magique derrière eux le temps d'un été. Après tout, ils se reverraient tous dans deux mois pour leur dernière année.

 **Verdict?  
J'espère que vous avez aimé! Perso, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire! Pour ceux qui voulaient voir James et Lily ensemble dans ce tome, ce n'était pas possible, ils commencent à sortir ensemble en 7ème année et je ne fais que suivre les indications de la grande déesse Rowling haha!**

 **Sinon, petite info pour la suite:  
* Le tome 2 n'arrivera pas avant septembre prochain, voire un peu plus, il faut que j'ai le temps de prendre une bonne avance parce que je pense que l'année prochaine j'aurais encore plus de boulot :)**

 **Encore merci et gros bisous!**


End file.
